Books 3 and 4, Ending
by bakie
Summary: The final battle between the gods and Eragon is about to be fought. With the fate of Alagaësia and the Riders on the line they cannot afford to slip up and with the gods world falling apart will they pull any more tricks on Eragon to save themselves?
1. Chapter 1: Start of book 3

i do not own Eragon or any other characters in this story

Eragon woke up it was three days after the battle of the burning planes and he felt like he had finally recovered. He had healed Saphira and with help cured evla it was a great sight as the spell was reversed, she stayed the same age but she lost the harden gleam in her eye and looked more happy.

Eragon got up off his bed and started to get dressed in simple clothes and soon was out of his tent, Roran still sleeping and so was Saphira. It was a cool morning and the sun hadn't risen over the horizon yet but the rays where peeking over colouring the sky blood red, the colour reminded him of Thorns scales, he felt the sudden hit. Murtagh his brother never did he think that this was possible and then he found out that they had joined the empire, it was like some sick joke that people where playing on him.

Eragon went walking out of the camp to a rock he had found the day after the battle, he liked to meditate there and collect his thoughts, Eragon sat cross-legged on the flat stone looking out on the former battle field as the body's were burned or berried. Eragon open his mind to the world around him, the effect was much the same as the meditating he practiced except with different creatures, the fact that there was less of them didn't bother Eragon he just didn't want to fall behind in his teaching. He watched as the sun rose from the horizon into the sky showing off colours that only existed in the twilit time, Saphira woke up not long after this and walked over to where he was sitting.

"_Do you think I'm like him?" _Eragon asked Saphira who had curled around him.

"_Like whom little one?" _

"_Morzan__."_Eragon lent against her side still gazing into the distance

"_How could you think of that little one, from what we have heard about him is nothing like you have become!" _Saphira's anger was notable in her reply that he should never think of that again, yet it was the question that he had been trying to answer the last few days

"_We have to prepare for are trip to Helgrind" _Eragon stood up and stretched _"but first we have to talk to Nasuada about the trip"_ Eragon turned round and faced Saphira he walked up and rubbed her neck _"I don't know what I would do without you."_

Saphira hummed at him _"nor would I" _and watched Eragon walked off towards Nasuada's tent.

By the time Eragon reached Nasuada's tent it was about mid morning as he walked in Nasuada finished a convocation that she was having with one of her generals. Nasuada did not look good, she had bags under her eyes and her hair was all tangled up, despite this she still smile and looked cheerful as Eragon entered.

"Hello Eragon how might I help you today"

"May I ask you why you are in such a good mood?" Eragon inquired

"The empire is fully retreated and the prisoners have sworn to us so it looks like we will be able to push into the empire faster than anticipated"

Eragon was happy that the campaign was ahead of schedule this let him be able to do his rescue mission with his cousin,

"Nasuada I need to go on a trip to save Katrina"

Nasuada didn't look up from the maps she was studying "that would be fine Eragon you have a week to do this but if you are late will start without you" she looked up and smiled at him "just don't take any unnecessary risks ok?"

Eragon grinned "do not worry, Saphira will look after me." He left after this.

It was late evening before Eragon saw Roran; Eragon was packing up a few clothes and provisions (he had decided to leave his belt and necklace behind).

"Looking forward to seeing Katarina again?" Eragon inquired not turning around.

"I can hardly bear to be apart from her" Roran had shaved and his huge beard had gone and he generally looked cleaner, he had clothes on instead of the rags he had arrived in and he had a proper belt for his hammer. His hammer had also had a shine as well as if he had polished it clean.

"Did you ask her? Eragon continued packing as he spoke

"What do you mean?"

"Did you ask her to marry you?" it took Roran a moment figure out that he had not told Eragon of his engagement

"Yes I asked her before she was taken and she said yes" Roran betrayed not emotion as he spoke. Eragon sensing the sadness from his mind decided that he would not pursue the subject any more and finished packing.

"We will leave tomorrow in the morning get ready for it."

By the time Eragon had finished packing it was mid afternoon and still needed a sword to replace his and so went to the blacksmith

"What can I do for you today shadeslayer" the blacksmith was surprised to see him here.

"I need a new blade for my cousin" Eragon lied he didn't want to scare the varden that he had lost his sword. He spent the rest of the day getting a new sword he finally settled on a steel sword that was almost the same fit except a lot heavier.

Eragon was back at the rock looking out at the fires burning, he was deep in thought when Arya came along.

"Room for another?" she said walking up to him, Eragon moved over without saying anything not even looking round to look at her.

"How did you find me?" Eragon said after several long minutes.

"You have been coming here for the past 3 days" Arya looked at him, Eragon finally looked round and examined her beauty that kept him thinking about her in the back of his mind, but beneath the surface was a woman that had broke his heart. Eragon smiled weakly and looked back out into the night; he had accepted that they where only going to be friends.

"I'm leaving tomorrow," Eragon let his words hang in the air before he continued "me and Roran will go and save his fiancé."

Arya nodded "it is a noble deed of you to do this for him"

"Are we talking about the same person here" Eragon smiled "if I didn't do this for him he would attack me with his hammer in my sleep, not even Saphira would stop him"

"Yes" said Arya "He is very determined to make sure that he gets her back"

They continued talking like this for hours until the early hours of the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

i don't own Eragon

It was morning and Eragon was putting the last of the pacts onto Saphira, after helped Roran onto Saphira, after that he bid Nasuada and Arya farewell and took off into the sky.

The second day of there trip they stopped off to meat an old friend as they landed Eragon walked to the top of the hill that had sheltered him after the Raz'ac attacked, as he reached the summit the looked upon the body encased in the giant diamond.

It was just as he remembered it not a single thing out of place, he still looked alive, and that a gentle shake would wake him up Eragon just stood there honouring the old rider, he had to leave all too soon and at the end of the day they where at Helgrind.

"Ok, so what is are plan?" Eragon was talking to Saphira and Roran in a glade a few minutes flight from Helgrind he was sitting on a log Roran opposite him and Saphira curled up on the edge of the camp

"I say we go now hit them hard and fast" Roran suggested

"No that won't work, we need the element of surprise and so will have to hit early in the morning." Eragon looked into the fire to see if he could get any more ideas,

"_If there steeds come alone I will fight them off for you_" Saphira said

"_Good thought, I had forgot about them_" Eragon passed on the comment Saphira said to Roran

"I suggest that we get some sleep, we will have to get up before sunrise" Roran said with that they put out the fire and slept

The morning air was cool, mist was surround Dras-Leona obscuring the cite, this was good because it blocked Saphira from the sight of the guards and so the alert wouldn't go out, Eragon jumped on to Saphira and pulled Roran up, they left most of there items at the camp site, Eragon carried the sword that he had taken from the blacksmith and Roran had his hammer. Saphira circled around Helgrind trying to find an entrance; they where there for about a minute before they found the entrance into the mountain. 

"_go to that entrance_" Eragon pointed to emphasise his point, Saphira swooped over but pulled up they entered the cave, Eragon and Roran instantly jumped off Saphira and observed there surroundings, there where four paths each leading off the chamber they where in, Eragon knew that Katrina was down one of these passages and opening his mindhe found that the Raz'ac where not there.

"_Saphira hide yourself so we can surprise the Raz'ac when they come back_"

"_Yes little one_"

Eragon and Roran started running down one of corridors Roran grip on his hammer were tight. Soon they came across the cells; they where empty exempt for one that had two people inside. Eragon broke the lock with magic and the rushed over to Katrina and looked her over, she was unconscious. Eragon broke the chain with his sword and Roran lifted her over his shoulder.

"_Eragon_" it was Saphira

"_Yes Saphira what is it_"

"_The Raz'ac have come back_" Eragon quickly formed a plan.

"_Saphira you take out the steeds, me and Roran will go after the Raz'ac_"

By the time Eragon and his cousin had reached the entrance the steeds where dead and the Raz'ac where waiting for them, Eragon stepped forward with Roran and drew there weapons, Eragon struck first and hit one of the Raz'ac in the leg cutting it but it had little effect, the next few moves where parries until the Raz'ac had a big swing and knocked Eragons sword away, with this it brought the sword down on Eragon. Eragon thought fast and pulled his hands up to defend him, at this the Raz'ac's sword went through his right hand and though his gateway insignia, suddenly there was a burst of light and Eragon felt pain through his whole body the Raz'ac disintegrated in front of him, Eragons vision went black and he fell unconscious.

Eragon felt his body beginning to wake from his restless sleep and opened his eyes it seemed odd, everyone had stopped moving as if they where statues. The next thing he noticed was that his hand was wrapped in some kind of silvery liquid that pulsed as if it had a heart and pumped the liquid around his arm. He curiously touched it and recoiled instantly when it reacted to his touch, whatever it was it was alive and doing something he could not see through the silver though to view the damage. He reached out to it again putting his hand in the liquid, it did nothing to his hand, he felt no burning or aching he withdrew his hand and looked around. Roran was standing over one of the Raz'ac about to do his finishing blow Eragon saw his sword in the corner and Saphira was in mid roar.

Eragon walked over to his sword and picked it up, it seemed he could still move stuff around even though everything had stopped moving, the liquid on his arm seemed to expand and split in two one still covering his forearm and the other jumped through the air and landed on the sword instantly engulfing it. Eragon threw it to the floor and took a step back watching what would happen, the liquid acted in the same way as it did on his arm but at an increased pace of pulsing, it seemed like the process was quicker and the liquid was absorbed into the sword after ten minutes but the sword it left behind was completely different. The sword was completely blue the same colour as Saphira's scales, Eragon picked it up and studied it closely it seemed like it was done by elves, the edge was the sharpest thing he had ever seen. The handle was in a shape of a dragon with its wings outstretched its tail was rapped around a blue diamond and sword jutting from its mouth. As Eragon put the sword in its sheath he heard wing beating and ran to look out of the entrance to see a red dragon approaching from the distance.

Eragon drew his sword and ran to Saphira trying to wake her up pushing her but also keeping away his right arm.

"_Saphira! Can you hear me?_" Eragon realised it was too late to do anything for Saphira and that he could only stand and fight Murtagh and hopefully get Saphira and Roran moving before it was too late. Eragon waited in the middle for Murtagh, he didn't have to wait long, Thorn quickly landed and his rider jumped off looking at Eragon.

"I can't believe its this easy" Murtagh said to himself not realizing that Eragon was not frozen, Murtagh walked up and looked at the Raz'ac about to have death thrust upon him, after this he looked back at Eragon and walked over stopping about and arm stretch away and looked at Eragons arm instantly taking a step back. Eragon took his chance and grabbed him putting his sword under his chin in one swift movement. Thorn roared and started to lunge at Eragon

"Don't even try it" Eragon shouted pushing his sword a little harder into his brothers neck "Hello Murtagh" Murtagh looked shocked that Eragon was moving but even more terrified of his arm

"What have you done to yourself?"

"One of the Raz'ac cut my hand open, when I woke up this liquid covered my arm" Eragon stated "now if you let my cousin, Katrina and Saphira go I will be on my way"

Murtagh looked at Roran and he jerked to life finishing off the Raz'ac then he looked round and spotted Eragon and Murtagh.

"Go stand my Saphira, take Katrina with you." Eragon walked over forcing Murtagh alone with him so Thorn wouldn't get any ideas, finally Murtagh realest Saphira who looked like she thought she was in a dream

"_Saphira are you feeling fine_"

"_Eragon, yes I'm fine. Why is Thorn here?_"

"_I'll tell you later but first get us away from them_"

Saphira crouched for Roran and his love to climb on.

"_I can't take all three of you; you'll have to wait for me to return Eragon_"

"_Got that Saphira just be quick I don't trust Thorn_" with this she took off and left him with his enemies.

As Saphira flew out of sight Eragon let go of Murtagh and started to talk to him

"Murtagh I want to help you but you have to think clearly"

"What are you talking about Eragon I can see this bright and clear, you are threatening the empire and I have to stop you"

"Galbatorix had tainted you with his visions that will never happen, this utopia of great warriors and no poverty is a complete lie"

"So be it" Murtagh lashed out and stabbed Eragon in the thigh, Eragon looked down and saw something he should have expected.

"_Saphira, run_" Eragon sent her a mental picture of what had just happened.

"_Eragon I can't leave you_"

"_Saphira if he gets both of us Galbatorix will win, run_" Eragon collapsed "_run before its too late for you_"

Eragons vision went to black and the silvery liquid around his arm was absorbed exposing his skin to the air once more.


	3. Chapter 3

i don't own Eragon

The first thing Eragon noticed when he woke up was that he was in a bed; in fact it was the best bed he had ever slept on. Eragon got up looked at his surroundings, he was in a median sized room with a bookshelf at the end of the room, window in the corner. The room was decorated plainly, no paintings apart from dragons, Eragon wiped some sweat from his forehead and that's when he noticed his right arm. It had changed just like the sword he had touched it was the same shade of blue as Saphira's scales and he had only three fingers but they where more like talons, Eragon flexed his hand, it didn't feel any different but he felt extensive strength in it than he had before. The next surprising thing was that he still had his sword with him, this would be Galbatorix first and last mistake. Eragon strapped the sword to his side, flexed his talon hand and hit the wall of his chamber under the window. It was like paper to Eragon but if he had done this before his arm had transformed then he would have broken his hand. There was a sizable hole now in the side of the castle Eragon jumped out and dropped out to the cliff.

Eragon looked off the cliff, he was so high he could not see the bottom, feeling no fear he jumped off it and free fell through the cloud level. He could see the city spread out before him like map as he fell he calculated the quickest route through the city, at the last moment he stuck his talons into the cliff face and this slowed him down enough to have a soft landing.

"_Half the city probable saw that_" Eragon thought to himself.

"_That was impressive_" Eragon couldn't believe his ears.

"_Saphira?_" Eragon questioned her "_how did you get here?_"

"_You've been out for two days, I drop Roran and Katrina at Surda border and followed Thorns trail to here, I was planning how to get you out when you got out yourself._"

"_Saphira can you meet me outside the city?_"

"_Yes, just make sure that you keep safe._" With that Saphira cut the connection.

Eragon got up and started to walk thought the crowd he didn't try to conceal himself and it seemed that a lot of people knew who he was and backed away, Eragon kept moving, looking for guards that could spot him at any time, it wasn't long before he hears someone call his name and started to run towards him, Eragon instantly increased his speed, pushing and sometimes jumping over people that didn't move out of the way, soon he just jumped from a cart onto a roof of a building making his a lot easier to move and navigate, there was only one problem and they where archers, Eragon got was stopped in his tracts by two straight off. One was cut clean in two the other one he picked up and threw out off out of the way, using this method he quickly got to the gate of the city. Only to find it shut.

"_Saphira get close to the ground outside and I'll jump on you as I get out of the gates_" Eragon felt her wordless understanding

Quickly moving again he ran to the gates and hit the doors splintering the wood making a hole just big enough for him, jumping through he grabbed on to one of Saphiras back spikes and was instantly whisked away. Eragon fell asleep on her back after a wile.

Eragon was asleep but he could hear voices in the background, they were talking about him, Eragon opened his eyes and all he saw was a blur of colours and shapes that he could not make out but it was clear that there were two humans in the room he was in, one was bigger than the other but by how much he did not know. The words were becoming clearer the longer he looked, one was defiantly male and the other was female, Eragon entered the middle of a conversation about him "look at your enemy, look at how he is bound and useless." the male voice said.

"This is inhuman, he deserves some dignity, at least face him before going behind his back." the female voice said.

"The storeys of the old riders have tainted your mind young one, this is the most effective and easiest way to get the information we need." the male voice was angered.

"What do you want with me?" Eragon said in a slurry voice as if he was drunk.

"Up the dosage" the male voice said. Eragon felt a needle hit him in the arm and the dream ended there.

Eragon and Saphira landed in Ellesméra several hours later the odd thing was that it was deserted and that he could not remember how they got there. Not a single elf was in sight Eragon walked over to the main hall Saphira following closely, Eragon drew his sword preparing for the worst. He turned a corner and suddenly was surrounded on all sides by elves; they all had swords drawn all pointed at him. Eragon lowered his sword and wondered what was happening.

"Calm down there's no need to make me a human pin cushion" Eragon said to the crowd

"What are you doing here" one of the elves said

"I have escaped from Galbatorix I have come to continue the training I started here. Eragon was confused it was as if they did not know who he was. At that moment more elves came and they dragged him outside the hall into the open area. It seemed like the whole city had come to see him. "What is going on?"

Arya came out of the crowd around him

"Arya you recognise me don't you?"

She looked at him confused "how do you know my name?"

"You told me!"

"When?"

"You where captured by Galbatorix and tortured by a shade, I rescued you but you where poisoned so I took you to the Varden."

"You have been spying on us."

"no –"

That was when Arya drew a dagger

"What are you doing?" Eragon said confusion on his face

"What dose it look like?" Arya said Eragon put his hands out instantly

"Stop ple—." Eragon was cut short was he felt the cold metal go through his chest, through his lung and into his heart. Eragon looked down and followed the dagger to Arya's arm, up her body to her face, looking into her eyes "you broke my heart again" Eragon started to feel dizzy. He pushed her off and looking at the elves "you have doomed your race" Eragon put pressure on the wound slowing the bleed, "Saphira is the last female dragon, killing me kills us both" Eragon slumped on a tree loosing his balance vision fading.

"That is where you are wrong" Arya talked to him "we elves will connect to her as you die filling the void you will cause" Eragon felt physically sick, his vision was fading but he fought it off and stumbled over to Saphira, tears in his eyes and in hers, she was chained down a muzzle around her mouth.

"_We had a good time didn't we?_" Eragon looked Saphira in the eyes.

"_We sure did, killing a shade, fighting armies and getting drunk_" Eragon smiled at her.

"_I will miss you Saphira, you gave my life meaning, and you gave a simple farm boy the best adventure of his life._"

"_I will join you soon little one do not be afraid_" Saphira's eyes where pouring with tears they mixed with Eragons blood and tears on the ground, now Eragon could feel being pushed from her mind as he died

"_Saphira, I never told you I love you_" Eragon clutched at her mind it was like trying to hold on to steam

"_Its fine Eragon, I love you too_"

"_When you enter the void_" Eragon looked into her bottomless eyes seeing the darkness falling in "_I will be waiting_" at this Eragon slumped against her head taking his last breath, Saphira laid him on the ground then curled around him. Eragon reached out his talon hand on Saphiras cheek "now for the greatest journey of them all" Eragons eyes closed and his hand fell to the ground the last thing he heard was a wounded dragons howl.

Eragon felt a bucket of water hit him, he was hanging in a cell it was plane and empty except for two people. A torturer and Galbatorix, Galbatorix was smiling at him. Eragon was very confused.

"I died" was all Eragon said looking at his enemy.

"New drug" Galbatorix said "takes away your magic till we give you the antidote and gives the patients horrific dreams" he sounded proud of his invention, Galbatorix was bald and had dark black eyes he looked like he was in his thirty's but Eragon knew that his real age was closer to 150 years, his height was about six foot 2 inches but was hard to tell because Eragon was hanging from the ceiling. He was wearing a black shirt with an overcoat of animal skin.

Eragon realised that what he had just see was a hallucination, horrific and realistic as it was it was only a dream. Eragon looked up at his arms his right looked like it had more mussel than he remembered but it didn't have talons. Looking back at Galbatorix Eragon waited for him to do the first move.

"let me just say this to you o rider" Galbatorix paused for effect "you are dead either way you turn, if I release you your people will never trust you again and if you stay here you will be tortured here till you comply with my terms" Eragon did not change his expression but lowered his head pretending to care what he said "all I want" Galbatorix continued, "is your loyalty and your dragon."

"I can't give you either" Eragon said smiling.

"Why not" Galbatorix looked confused now.

"Before Murtagh took me away Saphira took away my knowledge of where she will be and are true names" Eragon was bluffing because he did not know his true name but it kept Galbatorix on his toes.

"Fine then" Galbatorix clicked his fingers and Eragons punishment began.

* * *

o.k people i want to know what you think so far, all comments welcome (even bad ones) 


	4. Chapter 4

i don't own Eragon

* * *

Eragon was chained to the wall of his cell trying to stay awake, he had shut off his mind and he had erased all the important information that he didn't want Galbatorix to know about. He felt the presence of the guard outside, he had tried earlier to take control of him but it seemed like he was able to tell when he tried to do this hitting him back into his mind. Eragon felt another presence came along the stairs. "Murtagh" Eragon spat as his brother came into the room, he enjoyed watching him in pain and so Eragon made it his job to not show pain to anyone, he walked up and slapped Eragon in the side of the face "wake up brother this is no time for sleeping"

"Your enjoying this aren't you" Eragon said behind clenched teeth

"You don't even know how it feel to wake up not having a burning back because you have been whipped" Murtagh smiled and then he held up his hand with a message written on it, Eragon read it and instantly relaxed.

"Are you just going to gloat" Eragon said still angered bit now it was out on.

Murtagh hit him, Eragon felt himself get cut and then the wound instantly was healed,

"Thank you" Eragon mouthed at him and fell into a deep sleep.

Eragon was confused, he knew he was asleep but it felt so real that it felt like he was awake. This was the hardest part of his day, his sleep. Torture was like swimming in a calm lake compared to this, on his sleep his deepest fears where revealed and his best memories tainted with blood and madness.

But this time it was different he was in a beam of light with darkness all around him, he looked himself over, nothing was out of the ordinary, he looked just like before he was captures he had his sword strapped to his hip and bow on his back. Eragon reached forward his hand going into the darkness. The darkness was like a thick liquid that he could not reach through so he sat down and waited for something to happen, Murtagh had injected him with a less effective antidote that he had found, he knew that it would only work partially and so he had to do something in his mind to release him from the drug completely.

Soon the liquid disappeared and he was left on a battlefield surrounded by bodies Eragon looked around as he got up they where everywhere all the way to the horizon, it was raining and lightning was around him. He started to walk through the bodies, all of them where dismembered in some way, Eragon eventually found someone that was still alive but close to death, Eragon walked over to save him but the man saw him and jumped on his sword before Eragon could help, "_was he doing that to end his life quickly or to get away from me_" he thought.

Eragon wondered the bodies for what seemed like hours. Hearing the flap of approaching wings he looked up seeing a black dragon coming towards him. He watched as it landed and a rider about his height jumped off and walked over to him. Eragon looked on as he watched the rider take of his helmet and showed himself. It was himself. Eragon looked on as his mirror image stated to talk "at last I meet my host" he said coldly to Eragon.

Eragon realised that this was the embodiment of the drug that was inside of him "why did you bring me here?" Eragon asked

"This is your ultimate fear, that you will become a tyrant, I have to say it has been fun toying with you, making you kill of Arya, Saphira and Brom" the drug smiled at Eragon turning into each one dead before changing back into Eragon.

"Why have you shown yourself to me?" Eragon said.

"You have been infected so heavily that I have come with a proposition" the drug said "I will fight here in your mind, if I win then I will take control of you and you will be forced to do the things you fear in your mind for real, if I lose I will be rejected from your body and you will not be affected by me again"

"That's a generous offer" Eragon said

"It will cause me greater pleasure to see you suffer because of real events then because of illness of the mind" the drug waited for Eragons reply, he drew his sword

"I accept this challenge" Eragon began to circle waiting for his enemy to move. suddenly the drug lashed out with a fast swipe to his side witch Eragon blocked easily, they parried and dodged trying to get the upper hand wile their swords where locked they Eragon kicked the drug in the leg and it fell to the ground Eragon quickly finished it off stabbing it through the heart, instantly Eragon felt power and energy flow into him now he was liberated it seemed facing his biggest fears had enhanced his magic, he felt like it flowed through him. He wake up finding himself in the torture chamber he had occupied for too long and broke the chains holding him and started to heal this wounds. Opening his mind he felt a familiar presence brush across his mind.

"_Saphira?_" Eragon reached out to the source of the contact.

"_Eragon, I thought you where dead._" Eragon could feel her relief through the link

"_I need to get out of here, can you come here and break me out?_" Eragon rubbed his wrists trying to get blood back into his muscles.

"_I'll be there in a moment hold on little one._" Eragon stood back from the wall as it broke inwards and Saphira revealed herself through the hole, he jumped out of the hole onto her back and instantly sped off to Ellesméra. He looked back and saw a red dragon emerge and follow him, Eragon explained that Murtagh was on there side and they continued into the night.

* * *

o.k people i want to know what you think so far, all comments welcome (even bad ones) 


	5. Chapter 5

i don't own Eragon

* * *

Eragon felt electric as they neared the city, they had not stopped the whole journey but he did not feel tired and so did Saphira, she seemed to feed off his new found energy. They landed and where instantly surrounded.

It had been two weeks that he was under Galbatorix torture maybe he had even made him swore to him. Eragon got off Saphira Murtagh joined him shortly after and where forced to march and meet queen Islanzadi after that they had there mind checked and Murtagh bound with Galbatorix was removed because he had captured Eragon and Galbatorix had not bothered to make a new bond to keep him on his side. After all of this he was let back to his tree house.

That was where he was now. He and Murtagh where altering the tree so it had an extra room in it for Murtagh and Thorn to stay in, it was difficult work but they where finished 30 minutes later with the room completely finished and equipped for Murtagh to stay there, after all this was done and Murtagh settled in he went over to Thorn and gave Eragon his sword that he had changed in Helgrind,

"I sole it from Galbatorix from his treasury, he studied it intently for a whole week before he gave up finding its secrets" Murtagh said

"Thanks" Eragon belted it to himself happy to have the familiar weight there again. "I'm going to sleep, all this work is tiring. Knock if you want anything." Eragon left Thorn and Murtagh to be in peace and went to his room for sleep.

Eragon opened his eyes and were instantly met with Saphiras head inches from his own, Eragon was so surprised that he fell out of bed and heard her laugh.

"_That's not funny!_" Eragon said annoyed that Saphira had surprised him "_don't do that again._"

"_Come on Eragon, you have to admit it was pretty funny._" Saphira said grinning

Eragon said nothing and went to do his morning ritual of shaving; he dressed in a simple green tunic and trousers.

"_How do I look?_" Eragon inquired looking at Saphira who seemed oddly intrigued by everything he did.

"_Like a tree._" she replied.

"_Why aren't you with Thorn?_" Eragon looked suspicious at her "_your not scared of him are you?_"

"_No_" Saphira sounded offended but Eragon could feel that he was going in the right direction.

"_You are aren't you? I can't believe it you're scared at your own race, or is it something more?_" Eragon could feel thought the like that he was getting closer to the answer "_you're scared about being his mate._" Eragon said

"_Yes, I don't know how to approach him_" she looked Eragon in the eye and he could see that she generally didn't know what to go, she had never been in this situation before "_and I don't even know if he will like me_." Eragon felt sorry for Saphira

"_Thorn probably feels the same, you're the only female dragon he has ever seen and doesn't know how to act. Let him make the first move, have a conversation with him_" Eragon could feel Saphira taking mental notes of what he said. "_I'll be at the sparing field all day if you want to talk_"

"_Thank you Eragon, you don't know how much you have helped me_" she said

"_And you I_" he replied

Eragon was sparing with Vanir when he saw Murtagh come into the field and wait in the corner, Eragon finished off fighting and went over to see what he wanted.

"Eragon we need to talk" Murtagh said looking around "alone" Eragon followed him into a clearing and sat on a log that was on the ground as Murtagh tried to find the words to say to Eragon. "Eragon, you know that Saphira and Thorn will try to be mates"

"Yes" Eragon was interested in were this was going

"Well the goal of that relationship would be to revive the dragon race wouldn't it." Murtagh looked scared

"It would be a main factor, yes" Eragon still didn't know what he was trying to say

"Well the thing is" Murtagh turned red "Thorn cannot have children."

Eragon was taken aback by his words "wait did you say that he couldn't have children or is my mind making stuff up?"

"You heard me right Eragon Thorn cannot have children." Murtagh said a bit embarrassed

Eragon didn't know what to say. "How did this happen?" Eragon looked at Murtagh as if he was fitting together pieces of a puzzle.

"Galbatorix did something to him, I don't know what, but it made him unable" Murtagh explained.

"Has Thorn told her?" Eragon looked at Murtagh hoping that Thorn would have told Saphira this.

"No he was hoping that you would tell her" Eragons day was getting better and better first he makes himself look like a fool in front of Saphira now he has to tell Saphira that she cannot have a serious relationship because the other dragon couldn't have children, next thing would probably be that he was descended from pigs. "I'll tell her but only because you saved me from Galbatorix" and with Eragon left to go back to finished the sparing match and went for a walk after.

Eragon eventually reached a large lake that he found comforting and sat down to rest, Saphira soon joined him and they looked on as the sun started to set, Eragon talked about his time being captured, he told her everything because she was bound to find out soon enough, he even described how he had killed her in his dream, and also how she had killed him, by the time he had finished his emotions where spent from crying but he felt better now he had his burden off his chest "_why did you tell my this little one_" Saphira curled around him.

"_I needed to tell someone._" Eragon smiled "_you would have found out anyway, I can't keep anything from you_" Eragon petted her head. It was night and they where still there, Eragon was still petting Saphiras head, he decided to go for a swim and so got up undressed and waded into the water. Eragon floated around for a wile watching the stars as they glowed in the sky, watching the moon as it shone down on him. He heard Saphira dive in and listened to her as she swam around the lake washing her scales in the cool water.

"_I could stay here till the end of days_" Eragon still looked at the stars

"_As would I little one_" Saphira bobbed her head up from the water and looked at him

"_Sometimes I wish we could just leave the fighting, but every time I do I see that slave market in Dras-Leona._" Eragon paused as his emotions got to him "_and I must be able to stop that. It is are responsibility to help the people that cannot help themselves, fight for the people that cannot fight_" Eragon looked over to Saphira.

"_Little one, we are doing something about it, soon we will complete are training and then be able to fight the threat head on_" Saphira looked concerned at him.

"_Weave sealed are fate have we not_" Eragon said looking back at the stars

"_Not yet, but we can't deviate from the path that we are on._ _Don't thing about fate little one, we can only change the present._"

After this Eragon got out and got dressed walking back to his tree house and decide to go to his study above his room, Saphira joined him there as he sat reading a scroll Eragon decided that this was the perfect time to tell Saphira about Thorn.

"_Saphira_" Eragon was checking that she was still awake

"_Yes Eragon_"she said sleepily.

"_I need to tell you something about Thorn_" Eragon waited for Saphira to look round at him before continuing "_I don't know how to put this so I'll just say it, Thorn cannot have children_"

"_Fine_" Saphira said sleepily looking at him, Eragon was taken aback from the answer.

"_Your taking this well_" Eragon said looking at her confused.

"_There is always the other dragon egg, it is a male so we should be fine_" Saphira said this and fell asleep

"Only if is in are control" Eragon said to himself.

* * *

bet you were not expecting that were you. 


	6. Chapter 6

i don't own Eragon

* * *

It had been a month since the Eragon and Murtagh had talked at the sparing ground and Eragons training with Oromis was nearly complete, all he had left to learn was the most complex spells that he would have to do under pressure, Eragon had also changed the tree house because the holes in the wall where starting to get too small for Saphira and so he generally made everything twice as big as it was before and now his study was more like a library, the Varden had made progress and had started to invade the empire but it was minimal at best, they didn't really encounter any resistance but it wasn't going at full speed. Arya was coming later today; it would be the first time that he had seen her since being taken by Galbatorix, but that didn't trouble him the most. His right arm was acting weird, it was defiantly more muscled than before because his left arm looked skinny compared to it, it also seemed to have something beneath the skin giving it a tinted blue look, he decided to talk to Oromis about it later today, collecting his sword he jumped onto Saphira and flew to the sparing field. 

"Master" Eragon was with Oromis it was one of their many breaks that they took now that Oromis was weak. "I don't know if you've noticed but my arm is different" Oromis seemed to stop suddenly and looked around at him.

"What do you mean Eragon" Oromis said, Eragon pulled up his sleeve and showed him "how did this happen" Oromis had concern on his face

"When I was fighting the Raz'ac one of them cut my gateway insignia and when I woke up I had my whole arm covered in this silvery liquid, when I woke up again my arm was no different. The liquid changed a normal sword into the sword I have now." Oromis was speechless; he stared at Eragon thinking of what to say,

"What you have done Eragon is a blessing and a curse, the gateway insignia is a link between rider and dragon, breaking that can cause effects that are unwanted" Oromis paused "your bond with Saphira will grow stronger now but your body will start to become a dragons" Eragons jaw dropped and he could feel Saphiras amazement "it may not be as bad as I sounds, how far did this liquid reach"

"Only along my right arm" Eragon said worried about himself

Oromis instantly relaxed "then it will only go that far, if any more of you was exposed then there was a chance of total conversion you will probably find it beneficial to you instead" Eragon could see that Oromis was trying to make a bad outcome to his advantage

"_He dose have a point_" Eragon thought "_I can use this to my advantage against Galbatorix_"

"There is also something that has been bothering me, Murtagh says the last dragon egg is male but how can he know this?" Eragon inquired

"He cannot, there is no way to find out if a male or female resides in an egg" that was Oromis's only comment Eragon nodded confirming what he already knew.

"then there is a dragon rider that has already been found, I thought as much especially with that dream I had when I was drugged" after that they finished their lessons for today and so they went back to the tree house, Eragon drew a dagger and cut his skin, he pulled it off like a snake leaving behind scales. Bellow the skin there were scales that where the same dazzling blue as Saphiras, the gateway insignia was still there, an island of silver against the blue of the scales. "_My scales_" Eragon shivered at the thought, it was not natural. His fingers and thumb where more like talons than fingers. Eragon flexed his new arm, it felt alien and strange looking at it but he still could control it, "_what do you think_" Eragon looked up at Saphira waiting for a reaction

"_It can be quite useful_" Saphira looked intrigued at the arm.

Eragon smiled at Saphira "_at least this explains why I have become so good at sparing_"

Eragon was sitting in his room looking at his arm when he heard a knock at the door, it was Arya. Eragon didn't try to hide his new arm from her.

"What happen to you" concern crossed Aryas face as se looked at his arm

"Long story" Eragon sighed walking out into the hall.

"We have all evening" Arya was pushing him to tell her about his time with Galbatorix, Eragon thought about it. After a few minutes he told her what happened from when he left her to how he got back to the elves, he only touched on the nightmares, not explaining them just saying that he had concord his worst fears. After this they said nothing for a minute eventually they set off walking around the city, Arya told him about the varden and how they where doing, her role that she had played.

Their evening finished with them stopping at the Menoa tree, Eragon sat down and lent on one of the great roots that came out of the tree, Arya joined him there the way the evening light reflected off her skin made her look beautiful. Eragon looked away knowing that there was no point coveting something that he could never have.

"What is it Eragon" Arya could see that he felt frustrated and saddened.

"It's nothing" Eragon was talking about a leaf in a distance because he could not lie in the ancient language. Arya knew that he was not telling her the truth.

"You can try to bend the truth like and elf but I know when you do, tell me what bothers you"

"I fear of what I will say if I do" was Eragons reply still not looking at her. "I must restrain myself if we are to continue to be friends, I know this puts you in an impossible position but please," Eragon looked at Arya "don't avoid me like last time" Arya looked stunned at what he had just said

"Eragon I" Eragon could sense that she didn't know how to react "I will not avoid you" and with that they when there separate ways.

It was late at night but Eragon was still awake lying on his bed, he could not get to sleep and just lied there making random patterns with his fingers in the sheet of the bed.

"_Tell me what is troubling you little one_" sapphires voice was clear in his mind, like a pebble hitting a still lake.

"_It's the other rider; I know that they are after me and that I'll have to face them eventually as well as Galbatorix._" Eragon turned to look at Saphira the only person he could be open to, "_I mean that they have had at least six months of training with Galbatorix if not more, know a lot of magic I will never know and an empire at there disposal_"Eragon got up and walked over to Saphira and lied next to her.

"_We know nothing of this other rider, they could be easily swayed or not be good at fighting_" Saphira said wrapping around Eragon

"_we do know something_" Eragon said "_the rider is a girl, I thought it was a dream but before I realised I was in Galbatorixs grasps I saw him and a girl talking about me, it must be real because I talked and I felt them inject me_"

"_Well we have a girl but that doesn't help your situation, don't think about it any more little one, rest you have a long day tomorrow_"

With that they drifted off together.

* * *

Review please people 


	7. Chapter 7

i don't own Eragon

* * *

Eragon was at Oromises early for his final test, he had finished his sparing mach with Murtagh early to be here. Oromis greeted him in the Elvin fashion that Eragon repeated back.

"Greetings Eragon it is now time for your final test" Oromis paused it was clear this was taking a lot of energy away from him "you must go to a cave, in there is a series of tasks that you must complete. At the end you will be received into the riders as a full dragon rider"

"Thank you master, I shall go there this instant" with that Eragon jumped back onto Saphira and flew over to the cave. The cave was different to the surrounding area at its mouth, the greens of the trees were diapering compared to the brown and blackness that lay within the cave. It was only big enough for Eragon and so he bid Saphira farewell and entered.

Eragon walked in the darkness not bothering to use magic because he would need it later, even though he was now part dragon and had a lot more magic than any elf would have he didn't want to waste it, instead he opened his mind and used the insects in the ground as his guide. He soon came to a large room and now he used magic to produce a flame from his hand. The room was about the size of the dragon hold in fara dür but it was covered in runes from floor to ceiling, Eragon went about reading them, a lot of them were single sentences that didn't mean anything to Eragon.

In the middle of the room there seemed to be some kind of staircase leading further into the cave, Eragon took a step towards the staircase and was instantly stopped by a pillared of stone that prevented him proceeding forward. "_This must be one of those puzzles I need magic to continue_" Eragon reached out with his magic to the stone to life it but it resisted him as if it had a mid of its own. Eragon looked at the other possibilities that he could uses to move it. Finally after several failed attempts he tried moving the stone under it. This seemed to have an effect on the stone and it retracted to let him through, Eragon didn't know what he had done but it seemed to have worked.

The next chamber was a fighting arena, Eragon entered it and the edge was surrounded by huge stone, at the other end a ghostly figure emerged from the darkness and walked over to him stopping about 5 meters away from him, it seemed to be made of blobs as if Eragon was looking at a person if he had too much mead. Eragon drew his sword preparing for the inevitable fight that would start soon enough between him and this thing.

"What are you" Eragon said to the thing in front of him

"That is no way for a gentleman like you to talk to a lady" the thing said slowly it got features and became a woman wearing leather armour and a sword. Eragon was stunned by her beauty that showed now that she was not a blur she had shoulder length black hair with green eyes her skin was slightly tanned and was about an inch smaller than Eragon. The voice was familiar to him as if he had heard it in a distant dream.

"What make you so sure that I am a gentleman?" Eragon said smiling

"You are Eragon the dragon rider are you not, I have herd great tales of you" she said

"If you think that you will deceive me by petting my ego then you are mistaken"

"Let us fight then" and with that she instantly attacked Eragon but of course she was not trouble for Eragon because of his elf speed and the power he had in his dragon arm. He soon had her sword out of her hand and his sword at her neck.

"Don't underestimate my ability" Eragon said bluntly "which way is out?"

"It seems that I have to train more" the female said

"What's your name?"

"That would be telling but I guess I'll humour you. It's Skye"

"You know if you weren't an illusion—" Eragon held his tongue not wanting to betray his feelings

"Who said I was an illusion?" the girl said seductively eying him with her green eyes.

"Because you were a bunch of blobs then you formed into a shape, what interreges me though is that it formed into you instead of Galbatorix, show me your hands" Eragon said not moving his blade but relaxing his posture. She raised her left hand and showed him it, nothing interesting but she held back her right. "And the other one" as she raised it with the other hand grabbed Eragons sword and twisted it out of is hands. As the sword dropped to the floor Eragon grabbed her hands stopping her from getting to her sword, they fought like this for a few minuets but Eragon eventually tripped her up and he pushed his forearm across her neck, he finally got a look at her hand it had a big silvery scar across it.

"So you are the rider, I was wondering when I would meet you" he said there faces centimetres apart.

"What are you going to do to me" she said simply

"You nothing, your just an illusion, but the real one I will decided under the circumstances"

At this the figure disappeared into dust and the stones moved away to let him pass. Eragon picked up his sword and continued along the corridor. At the end he found what he came here to find. It was a ring with an insignia laid into it showing an elf and human brandishing swords defending a village with a dragon overhead Eragon took the ring from the altar it was on and left the cave.


	8. Chapter 8

sorry it's so late people i was out late with my friends at sing-along-a sound of music, (very sore thought from the singing) anyway here is the next chapter hope you like it

I don't own Eragon

* * *

Eragon was asleep in his tree house, the celebration of him passing his training was going to be celebrated later that week and so he went home. He was restless his dreams contained him at Galbatorix's mercy. He was chained so his scales on his arm would not wear the rope away. Eragon felt anger building up inside of him as Galbatorix laughed at him helpless and bound. Galbatorix raised his sword above Eragons head, Eragon looked up at it waiting for his fate.

Eragon woke with a jolt in a cold sweat remembering what he had seen in his dreams, he looked out of his window out into the forest, the sun was just breaking the horizon it was the last day before the ceremony before he became a true rider. He decided to go see Murtagh since he hadn't seen him in a while. He knocked on his door and heard him grumble a come in. Eragon let himself in and found Murtagh still in bed looking like he still hadn't woken up, Eragon smiled at the sight since Murtagh was the brother he never had and he made Eragon look good. Eventually Murtagh opened an eye and saw Eragon

"What do you want" he groaned realizing the time

"Just want a talk" Eragon replied "we haven't talked for a wile and I need to get some things straight in my head so I decided to have a second opinion"

"What's bothering you" Murtagh suddenly much more interested in the conversation

"I've seen the third rider, met her in fact"

"When did this happen"

"When I went into the cave there was an illusion I had to fight and it was her"

"So what's the problem" Murtagh said bluntly

"I like her"

Murtagh fell out of bed in shock, "you like her" he said dumbstruck, he pinched himself to see if he was dreaming making Eragon laugh.

"The problem is that I also like Arya as well as her" Eragon was starting to feel like he went to the wrong person because Murtagh was now having a fit in his laughter.

"Your.. your stuck be.. between a rock and a …a.. hard place" was all Murtagh managed to say till he had finally calmed down and wiped the tears from his eyes "that's rich you know" he said smiling

"You haven't helped me yet brother so either you help me decide which one I chose or I'm leaving"

"Well Eragon I don't know if you have seen but I'm not exactly Casanova in fact you have more experience than me. Anyway you should worry about Saphira more that those girls"

"What do you mean"

"You two are connected more than any other dragon and rider in history, you two are bound to have feeling for each other you just are ignoring it, I can understand its hard to be that close to someone but if you don't relive that tension one of you is going to snap sooner or later. I mean you think the same things and you can't hide things from her it could get awkward if you two get close."

"Is it the same for you and Thorn?"

"NO, I think it got something to do with me not being part dragon unlike you" Murtagh said pointing to Eragons scaled arm

"great not only do I have to save the whole of Alagaësia but in stuck in a love triangle and one of them knows about it" Eragon said in his most sarcastic tone he could find "just the best time of my life"

"Just be happy you're not a farmer anymore" Murtagh laughed

"Why"

"Because your life would be a lot more boring"

"_Saphira, how much of my conversation did you hear_" Eragon was now back in his room and wanted to see how much trouble he had gotten into

"_All of it_" Eragon cringed

"_So is it true about how you feel about me_" Eragon braced himself for the worst

"_Only after you became part dragon but you are only part and instinct is driving me to be attracted to you_" Saphira said "_and you are my rider and so you will always have part of my heart." _

"Thank the gods" Eragon shouted"_the last thing I need to do is please two women and a dragon_"

"_Me too little one but to be honest I wouldn't know how we would mate anyway_" Saphira laughed.

"_Yes that would get in the way of things_" Eragon looked at Saphira realizing that she was at least a size of a small hut. "_Well I have to choose now between Skye and Arya_"

"_What are you talking about, Arya is the one for you. After the war is over she will go after you, she doesn't want to be a weakness to you_" Saphira said in a mater of fact way

"_That may be true but can I wait that long?_" he lied on his bed staring at the ceiling "_she has refused me twice I don't think I can take another refusal from her or another person_"

"_She will come to you little one when she is ready_" Eragon heard Saphira say this and he felt a weight being lifted off him and relaxed for the first time in a few days.

It was the day of the ceremony and Eragon was waiting for Oromis to start it. "Elves, now is a historic moment it the history of Alagaësia, for the first time in one hundred years we can now enter a new rider into are family, he has completed his training and now knows the secrets of the rider. Eragon please step forward" Eragon walked up to Oromis and gave him his sword "Eragon do you swear to uphold the riders,"

"I do"

"Lead them into peace and not into corruption and decide,"

"I do"

"To give your life to save the people of Alagaësia and to defeat evil that rages through this land,"

"I do"

"then Eragon you are now a full rider" Oromis touched him on the shoulder each side with Eragons sword "please rides" Eragon got up and his sword was handed back to him, "now that you are a full rider you have to have the objects that show that you have passed" Oromis gave Eragon a ring "this ring has your insignia in it to show that you are now part of the riders" now he handed Eragon a container "this container is filled with favail that I have been making for you. You will find it useful to you in the coming battles" and finally he handed Eragon sheath that was the same colour as his sword and encrusted with sapphires "and finally a sheath that you can use to carry your sword" Eragon bowed and thanked Oromis and the elves after this the elves disbanded and Eragon was left with Oromis "Eragon one more thing before you go, that ring I gave you represents that you are the leader of the riders, when I finally die you will become head and so I hope you are ready for the responsibility"

"I am master" after this Oromis let Eragon walk off enjoying the days that he had left before he had to rejoin the war.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Eragon

* * *

It was two days after the ceremony and Eragon and Saphira were relaxing on the side of a lake, in fact Eragon was sleeping. he stirred as he hear someone coming to him 

"_Who is it Saphira_" Eragon asked before he opened his eyes

"_Arya is here but for what purpose I do not know_" Eragon opened his eyes and there was Aryas face in front of him

"Hello" Eragon said tiredly "what is it that you want"

"Can't an elf come and see the mighty shadeslayer without an invitation?"

"Most elves yes but you are special" Eragon said with a smile

"Well anyway I was going to ask if you want to come with me to a place I found, I think you would like it"

"Sure I'll come" Eragon had nothing to do but soon he would have to leave and spending time with Arya sounded fun Eragon got up and walked off with her, Saphira decided to stay by the lake and sunbath, she watched them go then stood up stretched and changed her position to a more comfortable one.

Eragon and Arya were well outside of Ellesméra when they finally stopped in a clearing it had a pool and a waterfall that sparkled like the stars at night Eragon was amazed by the sight. Arya walked in and sat at the side of the pool with her legs in the cool water Eragon soon joined her they sat side by side just enjoying the company. Finally Eragon spoke.

"Why did you bring be here Arya?"

"I thought it would be nice, you will have to join the war again."

"You know," Eragon smiled as he spoke "you are almost as bad a liar as I am."

"What makes you say that Eragon?" Eragon could hear a bit of anger in her voice

"Because we are in one of the most amazing places I have seen and you normally avoid me like the plague."

"Cant an elf take her friend somewhere nice without them thinking there is an alternative objective." Arya smiled

"Depends on the alternative objective" Eragon smiled at this Arya dived into the pool Eragon looked on "your avoiding the issue" he shouted at the water

Arya surfaced "so what if I am"

"What has gotten into you, your acting all different?"

Arya got out "nothing has changed" she said smiling and walked up to Eragon wrapping her arms around him. Eragon smelt her breath and it was now clear that she had been drinking

"Tell me why you have been drinking" Eragon said now concerned at he sat her down

"I haven't been drinking" she said angrily

"I can smell it on your breath"

"Ok maybe I have been drinking a little" Aryas face was now covered in a frown "it was are anniversary today" a tear came in her eye

"Who's anniversary" Eragon was now concerned for her

"Mine and Faolins" she whimpered like a wounded animal "we would have been together for five years"

"It's ok Arya" Eragon embraced her letting her know he understood her, reassuring her "it's fine to act like this when you remember a lost one, I sometimes act irrationally when I think of Brom"

They sat there for hours Arya crying and Eragon holding on to her, protecting her from the other sorrows of the world letting her be released from the weight of her emotions and pressure that were piled on her. Eventually she fell asleep and Eragon carried her to her room in the great hall, he spent the rests of the night looking at her sleep.

Eragon woke with a start to find that he was still in Aryas room except that she was now gone and he was still in the chair that he sat through the night on, Eragon got up stiffly and stretched getting used to moving his muscles again he walked to the door.

"Were do you thing you are going?" Eragon stopped in mid step and turned round to face Arya

"I was leaving, I'm not needed any more"

"I just want to say sorry for my behaviour yesterday, you didn't have to do anything but you helped me through the day" she smiled weekly

"I was only doing something that you would do to me if I was in the same situation" Eragon smiled

"No really you really went out of your way to help me, you could of runaway or seduce me but you didn't and I appreciate that" she smiled stronger now

"I've got to go, see you soon" and Eragon left.

* * *

this actually happened to me once (not the me being interested in Arya but someone baring there soul on me) I found it quite strange and amazed they trusted me that much

also sorry for the short chapter i tried adding it to another chapter but it didn't seem to fit.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Eragon

* * *

"_You know Saphira_" Eragon said he was now in Surda or to be exact he was now in the extended Surda they had moved up the empire to Melian. he was in the middle of the camp resting against Saphira, they had been on a scouting mission to see if there were Galbatorixes men in the area.

"_What is it Eragon_" Saphira said

"_I_ _was expecting more resistance than this, its like Galbatorix is retreating and just letting us come to him_" Eragon said confused

"_I agree it is suspicious_"

"_Well in a few days Murtagh is coming here and so we will be able to have a few days off to think this over_" Eragon yawned and stretched.

"_Don't worry little one I will let you sleep in peace_" Saphira curled around Eragon blocking him from the outside world

Eragon was in his walking dream but it was different this time, the memories that he normally had were gone, he did not recognise them, he was in a few of them but it was nothing he remembered and he was soon confronted by a figure in the shadows.

"Hello Eragon" the figure said

"Were am I" Eragon said calmly which surprised him since he was panicking inside

"You are in a place were the future is predicted and the past recorded" the figure said smoothly

"Why am I here?"

"I summoned you, you will have a harsh journey ahead of you and you deserve to foresee these events"

"Whatever you say" Eragon was lead down a corridor and into a room filled with bubbles but the bubbles had images in them that were changing all the time, "what is this place"

"This is where we see the future, there is something we want you to see" he walked over to one bubble and pulled it down to Eragon. "this is the future if you fail and do not kill Galbatorix" Eragon took the bubble and was sucked in, he was now seeing a series of visions of death and destruction, him and Saphira imprisoned, Arya dead on the floor, the poor dyeing in the street,a quick flash of Galbatorix, and finally the forest of Du Weldenvarden burning, elves burning with the trees after this the world went dark and he was slowly put back to sleep. He hear the figure say one last thing "Skulblaka Yawe that is your true name hide it well Eragon Shadslayer" at this Eragon woke with a start sitting bolt upright in the medical tent. He was in a cold sweat and he had Murtagh next to him

"What happened" Eragon said "why am I in the medical tent"

"You screamed in your sleep and then started mumbling about death and murder and revenge for what Galbatorix had done, we could not get you awake and so we put you in here so you would not scare anyone" Murtagh said slowly, he then gave Eragon a drink of water. Eragon eagerly drank it down realizing how thirsty he was. He finally stopped and looked at Murtagh

"I need to leave"

"Why where do you want to go"

"The vault of souls, it needs me to unlock it"

"Do you even know were it is" Murtagh said

"Yes, I have to go alone, you can't come" Eragon answered Murtaghs question before it was said

"At lease take Saphira"

"Of course, I need her to go into the desert"

It was 2 days later and Eragon and Saphira were near the centre of the Hadarac desert before them stood two mountains about 10 leagues away. They had stopped even though it was clear that they could have rested there and it did look inviting with what seemed like an oasis between the mountains. It had a shadow of foreboding hanging over it as if this place had seen too many wrongs in its time. They warily walked the distance Eragon hiding in Saphiras shadow wherever possible, they would not expect them walking to them and so more of a chance that they would not be noticed.

"_It seems quiet, perhaps we were too causes. The only person that knows where we are going is Solembum and he's not likely to betray us_"

"_You can never be too causes little one, just remember that when we are in trouble_" Eragon smiled at her words

"_So you can say I told you so_" Eragon hear Saphira laugh at his words. They reached the oasis and found it to be extremely pleasing, there was a little lake or as Saphira like to call it pond, there were a few trees clustered around it providing shade and shelter from the elements, Eragon and Saphira stopped here and took a drink to be refreshed, after this they were able to search the mountain fairly quickly, finally at the base the found the rock of Kuthian (it was inscribed on it) Eragon walked up to it and placed his hand on it sensing that it was alive, he connected with it, the consciousness reminded him of the plants when he meditated.

"_I am __Skulblaka Yawe let me pass into the vault of souls_" Eragon said reaching for the consciousness in the rock. After a few minute of waiting he heard a booming voice come at him

"_Do you not remember what Solembum said to you?_" Eragon waited for more "_it is not your time, come when you most need it_" Eragon broke the contact

"_What happened_" Saphira said concerned

"_It is not are time_" Eragon remembered Solembum words "_Listen closely and I will tell you two things. When the time comes and you need a weapon, look under the roots of the Menoa tree. Then, when all seems lost and your power is insufficient, go to the rock of Kuthian and speak your name to open the Vault of Souls._"

"_Well we will have to come back later when we truly need it_"

"_Well I guess that we have find out what is bellow the Menoa tree_"

"So find anything useful?" Murtagh said when they got back

"Well we found out were it is but it won't let us in" Eragon groaned

"Why not?"

"The time is not right, it will only open at a time of great need"

"Well when you need it you know where to go"

"Yep, what battle plans do we have?"

"In a mouth we will be attacking Dras-Leona then we will liberate the upper empire before we actually attack the capital front on, we don't want him running and start up from the other cities we haven't secured"

"The Dwarf king will be decided in that time, I'm going to have to be at Farthen Dûr to represent the riders" Eragon finished there was nothing more to talk about and so began to leave

"Eragon" Murtagh sounded worried it made Eragon stop in his tracks and found that Murtaghs usually smiling face had now been replaced with his old sombre foreboding expression that he had before Eragon rescued him.

"What's wrong?"

"I know your new position in the riders and I wanted to congratulate you, perhaps we could have a celebration when this war is over"

"I'd like that Murtagh."


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Eragon

* * *

It had been three weeks since Eragon had talked to Murtagh and he had two things left to do before he could attend the fight for Dras-Leona, the first one is to attend the Dwarf council and as a clan member vote for a new leader the second was to go to the Menoa tree and dig. He was in the conference room with the other Dwarfs in his clan. This involved a lot of sitting in the conference room and listening to Dwarfs talks and lies about what they will do. Only Okrin would touch on the subject of the riders and the war it was an odd tactic but it got him a lot of support for not avoiding the issues that faced him. Eragon was now in the middle of one of the long lectures given by the Dwarf candidates looking around absently when he suddenly heard his name.

"Eragon shadeslayer, may we please know when you will fix the Star Sapphire will be fixed" one of the Dwarf candidates was trying to make him slip up

"When it is assembled in the correct position it will be fixed by _Saphira_, before that we cannot do anything"

"The sapphire is nearly ready, we recommend that you go up there and prepare yourself" the Dwarf said with that Eragon got up and contacted Saphira

"_The star is ready to be repaired Saphira_"

"_Ok little one I'll meet you in the great hall_" she said

Eragon took the short walk and found that the Dwarfs were gathering to the hall like moths to a flame, Eragon had to fight his way to get in Saphira was already there, she had been practicing her magic over the last few days and she had finally able to control at least some of it, when he got there Saphira bent down at talked to him "_I'm nervous, what if I am unable to do it_"

"_You will. Just remember to concentrate and everything will go well_" Eragon encouraged her

"_Thank you little one, I still might need your help to guide it though_" after this she was ready to repair the sapphire, she reached forward and touched the gem with her snout and nothing happened for a few minutes then off the floor came the thin layer of dust that the Dwarfs were unable to pick up due to size and watch them fly between the cracks joining them together. All too soon the wonderful sight was over and before Saphira stood the great sapphire gem that she had destroyed. The Dwarfs let out a giant cheer for what had happened and the pride of there race had finally been repaired.

It was 3 days after the Star Sapphire had been repaired and the new king was about to be announced, Eragon had to leave quickly after this the battle for Dras-Leona was about to be waged and he still had to get to Ellesméra. Eragon of course had voted for Okrin to be king and that he was the best possibility for the Varden to still have the Dwarfs support for the war. A Dwarf came up and shouted to the rest of the gathered Dwarfs "the polls show that there has been a draw between Okrin and Rangle, the council has decided to have two rulers at the moment and another vote in a few months" at this news Eragon contacted Saphira and told her the news as well as Nasuada he ran out of Farthen Dûr and jumped onto Saphira going straight for Ellesméra

Eragon arrived in Ellesméra in a day, he instantly began his task of digging. Not knowing what he was looking for he removed his sword and looked at it, trying to see if it had any imperfections or anything missing, finding nothing wrong he continued to sift through the dirt. He must have been an hour before he had any results finally he hit something with his fingers, putting it from the earth he found it to be a sapphire as big as a fist. "_Do you think this is it Saphira?_"

"_I don't see anything else coming out of that hole you dug_" Saphira looked on amused as he tried to get out

"_Are you going to help me_" Eragon had given up and sat at the bottom of the ditch. Saphira reached in with her neck and lifted him out. "_Its late, we will travel tomorrow_"

It was late at night and Saphira and Eragon were asleep, the sapphire they found suddenly glowed and liquefied, flying through the air it raped itself around Eragons scaled arm, Eragon stirred as the liquid seeped into his arm, the room was lit up bye a blue light as it bonded to his arm. Eragon woke up at this and watched in wonder as it finished. Breathing heavily he got up and lit a candle, walking into the wash closet he looked into the mirror then at his arm. It seemed to shimmer with an inner light he rubbed it. It felt different as if it was hardened as if it was covered in thick steel. Drawing a dagger he tried to stab himself but the blade bent as it touched the scales. After this he woke Saphira.

"_Saphira I think I found what the sapphire is used for_"

"_What is it for little one_" Eragon showed her the dagger and watched her examine it intently "_how did that happen_"

"_I tried to stab myself with it on my scaled arm and found that it just bent the steel_"

"_That dose seem useful but what makes you thing the sapphire did this to you_" Saphira enquired

"_I saw it be absorbed into my arm_" Eragon turned round and started packing his bag

"_What are you doing little one_"

"_Well since we are up we might as well go, get ready Saphira, I think it will be a long battle_"


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Eragon

By the time Eragon and Saphira had arrived the Varden had already set up camp and the city looked like it was in full defence, Eragon knew that there would be negotiations before the fighting but they would be no avoiding it ether the Varden lost or they took the city. Eragon quickly found Nasuadas tent.

"Eragon, nice to see you" she gave him a hug, Eragon returned the gesture

"How long have you been here" Eragon was eager to get up to speed

"Only for an hour, we sent a messenger offering that we would not attack if they surrender, they should reply tomorrow morning"

"Saphira and I just flew from Ellesméra and it looks like rain tomorrow, if they were going to attack it would be then"

"Then we have only a few hours to await there decision if I were you I would prepare"

"Are the elves here yet" Eragon Asked.

"Yes they joined us two weeks ago, there are only a hundred but they can wield magic as well as fight."

"Good, I'll go set up my tent"

Eragon was sparing in the grounds with one of the elves when Murtagh arrived, he looked drained, but before he went to check in he walked over to Eragon. Finishing his fight he turned to Murtagh. Eragon was about to speak when Murtagh called out "watch out" Eragon brought up his scaled arm and let the throwing knife that someone had thrown hit him and do no damage. Eragon ignored every ones stares and looked back to Murtagh who had a open mouth

"What is it Murtagh" Eragon said as if nothing had happened

After a minute he suddenly snapped back to reality "how did you do that?"

"I don't know but its now as hard as steel. Go on hit me on my arm" Murtagh hit him in the arm and there was a deafening crack. Murtagh grabbed his had that had broken from the force.

"Let me heal that" said Eragon after he had regained his composure from laughing so much. After that Murtagh walked away to Nasuadas tent

"Why dose it always bloody rain" Eragon shouted from under Saphiras wing. Rain was rolling off the edge onto the ground turning it to mud.

"Maybe it's got something to do with the gods telling us something" Saphira said lazily

"I thought you didn't believe in gods"

"I don't but it doesn't stop me from listening to your beliefs" Saphira moved her head and looked at Eragon then yawned.

"Let's just hope that it stops before the battle starts or I'll need your eyes to see anything" Eragon sighed, he was in his battle armour but he only had his sword with him the rest was in the tent as well as Saphiras armour.

"Why are you not with Arya" Saphira asked Eragon the question took Eragon by surprise he had not been expecting this question coming from her.

"I don't know why" was the simple answer

"You cannot hide your emotions from me Eragon, there is something holding you back" Saphira perfect to a fault

"You like me have heard the tales of rider and elf relationships, they did not end well, for what reason I do not know but it seems I have given up having a relationship being a rider"

"What do you mean little one" Saphira was puzzled Eragon could feel it, Eragon as well was confronting truths that he knew were true but hid them from himself.

"I could never be in a relationship I would always be out saving Alagaësia or if I was in a relationship with a rider I would be too scared for them to go about and save the people in case they never come back" Eragon was frowning now "it seems I have given up a lot to become a rider but at least I have you" Eragon looked at Saphira "you wont leave me will you?" Eragon said the final bit out loud.

"Never little one" Saphira said with a smile, "as if I could ever leave you, who would make sure that you wash yourself?"

Eragon smile "you can talk you haven't washed for a month" Eragon brushed off some dust from her scales to prove his point.

"Well this rain is cleaning me" Saphira said defensively then she looked out into the rain "Look sharp someone's coming". Eragon looked out into the curtain of rain obscuring anything more that 5 metres in front of them. Soon out of the darkness came Arya.

"Arya? Why are you here" Eragon was confused she should be getting ready for the battle instead of talking with him.

"I just came to say that the battle will start in the morning, I thought that you should know" Arya said this awkwardly as if there was some tension that Eragon could not see

"Thank you, would you like to sit here a wile. Get warm before you go back out into the rain" Eragon making something up so he could spend time together even though he knew it was fruitless to covert her.

"I would like that" she smiled and they sat down next to each other leaning on Saphira for support. Eragon was the first one to talk

"What have you been doing this last month then?"

"Well I was mostly in Ellesméra with my mother helping plan the invasion of the upper part of the empire, you know the usual" Eragon smiled they sat there for a bit relaxed in each others company. "How about you"

"Well you know, searching the land for solders, sitting in dwarf council, the usual" Eragon looked out into the night "I have a bad feeling about the battle ahead" Eragon said seriously

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know, something isn't right like someone is watching us, like they are toying with me"

"It's just your imagination, don't worry about it"

sorry for the late update i when to the cinema with some mates to watch cloverfield it was good, not much plot but good on effects if your into that sort of thin. there was a bit were me and my friend called Robert (the guy in the move) a doushbag and five minutes later Roberts friend called him that so funny. anyway hope you enjoy it next chapter is a long one


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Eragon

* * *

Eragon woke up in the same position he was in last night, lying on Saphira. It was still raining but not as much as it was before only a light drizzle the sun was just about breaking the horizon meaning that the battle was about half an hour away. Eragon got up and stretched Saphiras armour was now on and he quickly mounted her and took off flying over the Varden landing were Nasuada was. "How long" Eragon said

"The battle will start in when the diplomat comes back" Nasuada said

"_Shouldn't the answer have come by now?_" Saphira said Eragon repeated her words

"Yes we should have heard word an hour ago if they were going to fight or join us"

"Let me go talk to them" Eragon said

"No Eragon I cant risk them taking you prisoner"

"Nasuada they could never take me prisoner and if they try I'll call you to tell you to start the battle" Eragon said

"ok but you take Saphira with you and if they do so much as scratch you we will attack" Nasuada was clearly uncomfortable by all this but it was this or full scale battle Eragon walked instead of fly to the gate of the city bagging on the gate

"Who is it" a guard shouted from the other side

"Eragon Shadeslayer, rider of the dragon Saphira, the new master of the Dragon Riders, replacement diplomat for the Varden"

"We do not need a replacement diplomat" the guard shouted

"Either you let us in or the battle starts now" Eragon shouted

"_Great diplomacy skills little one_" Saphira giggled in his mind

"_I don't need diplomacy skills when I have a dragon_" Eragon replied a smiled growing on his face. The gates opened to reveal that the whole street had been filled with soldiers. "Take me to your commander" Eragon said simply they were lead up the street view from all sides by the soldiers. When he got to the top of the city he was brought forth before the governing people all of with Eragon could have killed there and then.

"Why are you before us Shadeslayer?" the words came from the person in the middle who seemed to be in charge.

"I've come here to resolve this peacefully, ether you can join the Varden and get rid of Galbatorix or you can refuse my offer and die" Eragon said simply

"What makes you thing we won't kill you right now." the leader stated

"You can't kill me because Galbatorix wants me alive and if I die then you will have to explain how that happened to an annoyed king. Anyway you would be dead before you touched me." To prove his point Eragon threw a dagger and stopped it just in front of the speakers' face, after this Eragon retrieved it.

"How about this" the leader was shaking slightly now "you fight are champion and if you defeat them then we will join you if not then we will have a battle" Eragon relayed his message to Nasuada she thought it over carefully before sending her answer back. Eragon drew his sword "where is your champion"

"Go to the field outside the city they will come" Eragon walked out of the city still being watched by the soldiers and went over to the sparing ground, some of the Varden come over to the field to give Eragon some support.

Murtagh was the first one to talk to him "what's happening?"

"I'm fighting there champion for the city, personally I think it's a bit weird but this is a peaceful solution at least"

"Do you know who this champion is?"

"Not yet, but I have a feeling" Eragon looked at the mountain of Helgrind as a black mass moved there unseen by the normal eye but not Eragons "here she comes" Eragon said to Murtagh as the black mass came towards them turning to green when the sun shined off it. The green dragon soon landed in the field and the rider got off facing Eragon, it was her the girl he had fought in the cave to complete his rider training except this time she was real and clad in battle armour. Eragon walked to the middle of the field and waited for his enemy to come and face him.

"so this is the mighty Eragon Shadeslayer" the girl said as she walked up to Eragon, she was about his age and was an inch shorter than him but what she lost in stature she made up on impression. She was clad in all black armour with gold trimming, her green eyes were as deep and dark as Saphiras as if they were looking though you instead of at you. She had black hair that looked like it was more suited to a cat than a human.

"You must be the last of Galbatorixs riders. Skye if I remember correctly." Eragon said the rain had started to get worse again. The sun was blacked from the sky as they stared at each other.

Skye looked amused at him "is it true what they say about you?"

"Depends on what's being said." Eragon replied in an aura of calm despite the weather

"That were you walk death and destruction follow you"

"Only for my enemies" Eragon stated

"How do you want to do this?" Skye replied not losing any confidence.

"You really think you can beat me" Eragon said truthfully

"What is it? afraid to be beaten by a girl?"

"Ok. Battle to the death, no armour, no dragons"

"I accept your challenge" Skye flinched at the word death but apart from that she kept a straight face. Eragon walked over to Murtagh and started to take off his armour

"What deal did you do?" Murtagh asked

"Battle to the death"

"You think you can kill her" Eragon remembered his conversation about her with Murtagh all those weeks ago

"She's nothing like the illusion I'll be fine" Eragon sounding more confident then he felt

"You know if she dies the dragon race may die out" Murtagh sounded concerned

"Saphira and I have talked about this already and she's fine with it" Eragon looked round at Saphira, she and the green dragon were staring at each other across the field only Eragon could feel the wave on wave of anger and hatred from Saphira at the sight of the dragon, he walked up to her.

"_You sure you're ok with me fighting Skye_" Eragon patted her neck trying to calm her down

"_She has betrayed everything it means to be a rider and he has also failed as a dragon, every breath they take is a gift that they do not cherish._" Eragon was take aback by her words he had never heard Saphira this angry at another dragon or person "_don't worry Saphira you can have a go at him before I'm done with her_" at this Saphira took to the skies and flew in a circle around the sparing grounds. Eragon looked over at the female rider seeing that she had changed out of her armour he began walking to the centre of the field she did the same. Stopping in the middle they drew swords. They stood there for three minutes only thing moving was the wind blowing the rain into there faces and the circling dragons overhead.

Suddenly Skye lashed out with a wide swung to Eragons right which he deflected easily, she instantly switched sides and did a quick jab to his left but missed Eragon. Eragon quickly realised that he could easily win this battle without raising a sword at all, Skye was human after all and his Elvin reflexes made her look sluggish or even drunk compared to his graceful dives and side steps to avoid her blade. At one point Skye lunged too far and Eragon hit her on the back taking her down to the muddy ground, her dragon fell a few feet as well as this move happened.

"Having second thoughts" Eragon said to Skye.

The Skye groaned and got up "not yet, you will be defeated" Skye started her attack on him anew. This continued like this blades dancing faster than the rain was falling, he knocked her down again and again till her dragon fell out of the sky, Eragon saw that he was going to land on them and dived into Skye pushing them clear of the crashing dragon. Eragon got off her and grabbed his sword "for a dragon he is not very bright" Eragon said to Skye looking now at the dragon lying in the mud.

"what makes you say that?" Skye said catching her breath an angered expression on her face that he insulted her dragon.

"Well there were many things but the main one was that he nearly _crushed us_" Eragon emphasised the last two words.

"I'll have you know he is very cleaver" Skye replied Eragon shrugged

"I'm betting your wondering why I have kept you alive for this long."

"The thought had crossed my mind yes" Skye looked as if she would give up right now, she had no strength left

"I kept you alive so you can tell me what your master is planning by retreating into Uru'baen" Eragon was circling her, "tell me and I'll end it quick"

"I'll tell you nothing" she shouted at him.

"Fine have it your way" Eragon hit her in the back of the head. Skye groaned, her dragon was about to attack but Saphira dived out of the sky taking him from the side Eragon broke through her mind barrier and rifted through her memories childhood, her dragon hatching, her teaching by Galbatorix, his torturing finally her mind being altered and twisted. Eragon felt sorry for her but she was too far gone to be saved from Galbatorix. Eragon pulled out of her mind and looked up at Saphira he saw them fighting. He woke Skye up looking into her eyes "go, get away from here, go somewhere they can't find you ever again, tell your men you lost your duel" in the sky Saphira stopped attacking her dragon and landed.

"You said it was a fight to the death" Skye shouted at him

"I took something worth more that your life, now go" Eragon turned away from her he felt the wind moving and turned around quickly blocking her sword with his scaled arm, the stood there like statues for a moment.

"You will fight me, you will fight to the death" Skye was near hysterics now. Then she looked into his eyes and saw something she had never seen before, pity for her

"You didn't really believe I would fight you till death, did you?" Eragons face remained expressionless. Skye was lost for words. "Fine, now I advise you take my advice and leave"

"I can't, I'm supposed to capture you"

"Well in that case" Eragon reached inside her mind and knocked her out "we will have to keep you under lock and key"


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Eragon

* * *

Eragon was eating an apple reading a scroll with battle plans on, he was in Skye's cell leaning on a wall, Skye was under constant guard and her dragon was changed outside, Eragon was worried for her though since he had made her unconscious a week ago she had not stirred or eaten the whole time. The first day he though she was dead but he could feel that she was alive but something was wrong, he tried waking her up but that failed. Soon Eragon gave up on waking her and just spent most of his time sitting there waiting. The only time he did leave was for the celebration of there victory and even then he was only gone an hour. Eragon looked up from his scroll at Skye, he let out a sigh.

"_Do you think she will ever wake up_" Saphira talked to him through there link

"_You can always live in hope. How's her dragon_" Eragon replied

"_Hasn't moved or talked since you healed him, he looks like he's pining for her_"

"_I expected that much, is he eating at least_"

"_Yes, but not as much as he should be_"

"_well keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn't attack anyone_" Eragon cut the link, after a few minutes he head a commotion outside, someone was yelling, Eragon reached for his dagger as the door burst open. It was Arya.

"Why are you keeping her here, why did you not kill her?" Arya said with fury

"Why are you complaining now, she's been here all week" Eragon remained calm looking back at his scrolls

"I just got word that she was staying here, you haven't even bound her to the bed, what if she wakes up now, we cannot lose you to Galbatorix"

"She hasn't woke up for a week, and if she did I would not be scared, she has no weapons on her and I have several there is no possible way she could overpower me and take me hostage or to take me to Galbatorix"

"Then why do you spend all of your time here?"

"I caused her to go into her never ending sleep, she is my responsibility. I have to make she is fine. If that means that I have to stay in this room with her then so be it"

"That's just stupid, she's the enemy" Arya yelled

"NO, that's exactly what she's not" Eragon said angrily

"What do you mean about that?"

"He was manipulated, I heard her when I was tortured. She was different then. My point is that she has been manipulated by Galbatorix. The person I fought was not the real her"

"Fine, when you have finished with her, we can have a talk" then she left.

"_That was unexpected_" Eragon said to Saphira

"_What happen?_" Saphira said. Eragon descried the events that happed just a few moments ago

"_Perhaps you should try and talk to her._" Saphira said

"_Arya, she doesn't understand the laws of the riders, I have to make sure that she is fine just like Eva_"

"_Perhaps you should try to talk to Skye with your mind, she may come out of her sleep or at least she might tell you what's wrong_"

"_I'll try that_" Eragon broke the link and looked over at Skye, he had lost that appearance that made her look opposing or evil. Opening his mind he dove into hers. He didn't hear anything, it seemed as if it had been hollowed out, he gave up after five minutes of routing through, it seemed like whenever he found something it ran away from him.

"_We will have to get her dragon to speak to her_" Eragon finally said after thinking for several moments

"_How are you supposed to talk to him, he never speaks_"

"_We can convince him somehow, till them I'm going to have to give her some faelnirv so she doesn't die on us_"

Eragon was outside with Saphira, they were looking at the green dragon.

"_Is he even awake?_" Eragon asked just out of reach of the dragons claws

"_I don't think so_" Saphira replied she was lying on her belly, tanning her scales Eragon walked forward slowly and stopped in front of the dragon

"_Hello?_" Eragon said quietly, the dragon opened its eye to look at him "_could you help me_"

"_Depends on what you want_" the dragon replied in a deep voice

"_I want to wake Skye up, but she won't talk to me so could you try_" the dragon blinked once and turned away from him. Eragon looked over at Saphira

"_That went well_" Saphira commented.

"_I think I know how to get his attention_" Eragon walked up to the dragon and started to unlock the chains holding him down.

"_I don't think that's a good idea little one_" Saphira still did not move though

"_Its not like he's going to fly away, he won't leave Skye behind_" Eragon undid the last chain and unlocked his muzzle. "_Feel free to fly around_" Eragon watched as the green dragon got up and stretched

"_It feels good to be out of that thing_" the dragon said

"_I'm sorry we did that to you, but you could have attacked us so we had to be carful. Can you talk to Skye now?_"

"_I'll try, but I can't promise anything_"

Eragon walked back to Saphira lent on her shoulder. "_Do you think he will try to break her out of the prison?_"

"_I'm positive of it, I'll get the saddle, you follow him little one_"

"_Just when I thought we could be friends, I only did this for there own good, I mean this must be better than staying with that mad man._" Eragon said

"_Some people like familiarity I think they are used to being in his world, it is hard for us to understand because we don't need that feeling._" Saphira commentated getting up

"_I might as well tell them I know what they are going to do, perhaps they will let me talk for a bit before they go and then we will have to chase them down_" Eragon then ran to Skye's cell.

When Eragon was running down the hallways when he heard a huge crash and felt the building shake, speeding up he reached Skye's cell just as she was about to jump out.

"Wait" Eragon shouted Skye looked round at him with a smile on her face.

"I sorry Eragon but you lose this time" she said looking at him "you shouldn't had let Sage out of his chains"

"If you leave I'll have to hunt you down and I won't be so kind" Eragon said

"Sorry Eragon, you lied about killing me last time I didn't see it then but this time you don't fool me" she was right he couldn't kill her.

"Look do you really want to go back to him? Do you remember seeing me locked up and tortured? What's stopping him doing the same to you?" sky looked thoughtfully at him as if she was having making a decision.

"Sorry Eragon but I'll prefer to stay with people who don't attack me" with that she jumped out of the hole and fly away on Sages back. Eragon walked slowly to the hole and watched as they flew away

"_Are you just going you let them fly away_" Saphira said

"_Yes_"

"_May I ask why?_"

"_I planted the seed of doubt, she will soon come back_" Eragon said smoothly

Saphira felt there was something more "_there is something you're not telling me_"

"_I may have changed her memory to not know were to go so she will just fly in circles_" Eragon smiled as he heard Saphira laugh.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Eragon

* * *

Eragon was lying on the roof on the fort in Dras-Leona. He had been watching the sky for the past 3 hours watching Skye fly back and forth confused and annoyed. Every time she passed he let out a small smile at her fruitless endeavour. "_She's very stubborn, she must have realized by now that she can't leave the area_" Saphira was tanning her scales again.

"_Well I don't mind, I like lying here relaxing_" Eragon replied

"_Weren't we worried 4 hour ago that she would die?_"

"_Maybe, it looks to me like she's alive and kicking now_"

"_I'm surprised that Sage can fly this long without a break_" Saphira said

"_Are we really that bad, they would rather fly to there deaths rather than except are help_" Eragon shrugged at his own statement "_I hope they give up soon_"

"_Why is that little one?_"

"_The sooner we get Skye on are side the easier it will be defeating Galbatorix_"

"_Its not just that though is it_" Saphira said "_your attracted to her_"

"_I am not_"

"_You can try to hide your feeling from other people but not me little one. I can read it in your mind, smell it in your scene, hear it when you talk to her_" Saphira looked amused "_you should tell_"

"_Won't it get awkward if it tell her? She is the enemy still_"

"_It might_"

"What are you two doing" Eragon looked round to find Nasuada standing at the exit of the roof

"Watching Skye" Eragon said

"Where is she" Eragon pointed to the sky as Skye flew over them "why is she out of her cell?" Nasuada said

"She escaped" Eragon said plainly "we are waiting for her to tire before we get her again"

"If she escaped why is she flying in circles?"

"Changed her memories so she can't fly away from here"

"Well have you read the battle plans?"

"Yes"

"What do you think of them?"

"I think a full on assault on the capital is a stupid mistake"

"May I ask why?"

"If we attack Gil'ead first then we can get a lot of support and then the king's only option of retreat would be to the desert and then we could pick them off easily"

"If we attack Uru'baen first then we could kill the king and finish the war"

"Do you think they would believe us if we came to there city saying that we had killed Galbatorix"

"Its worth a try, it would be one less fight"

"That's not what we need, what we need to do is stop Galbatorix and that means attacking Gil'ead so we can get more worriers"

"I'll take that into account, I'll talk to some other people and then we can settle on the best route" Nasuada left him on the roof. Soon after this Skye landed on the roof with an annoyed expression

"Had a fun flight?" Eragon said

"One day that mouth of yours is going to get you into trouble" Skye said Eragon had nothing to say

"Are you going to behave now?"

"I'd like to think I learn my lesson but I might try to kill you"

"As I was expecting, did he make you sear that to him"

"No" Skye said

"So you want to kill me because I let you fly in circles for 3 hours"

"That's right, I don't want to stay here, it's horrible" she rambled "then there is you"

"What about me" Eragon said with a surprise

"your despicable first you beat me up then you let me go on a wild goose chase trying to get away from here" Eragon raised an eyebrow he wasn't expecting this

"Did your dragon tell you what I did after I knocked you out? Or how his wounds got healed?"

"No" Skye said with an awkward expression

"well you better ask him" Eragon watched as the two argued over what had happen as her dragon told her sheepishly what he did finally she looked back at him her annoyed expression replaced with wonder

"You really never left my side?" she said questioningly

"No, I did not. I was worried for you."

"Well then why did you heal Sage?"

"It would have made you more comfortable that way you didn't have to feel your dragon's pain"

"Why did you do this?" Skye said, Eragons mind went blank "_why did I do it?_" he thought though the answer was clear in his mind he wasn't ready to admit it to Skye

"just because we are enemy's doesn't mean I cant show kindness to them" Eragon said "now if you go back to your cell we can feed you" the convocation ended and Eragon showed Skye to her cell, he told her they wouldn't harm her and that if she needed anything she should just ask. "If you have anything to complain about just tell me and I'll sort it out" he then left.

"_Tell me why we are here again_" Eragon was standing at the entrance of the Raz'ac lair looking into the oddly dark insides and the sun set behind them, Saphira was next to him looking into it as well.

"_Skye came from here, there might be something that could help us against the empire or something that could destroy the Varden, and so we have to look through it to see what's in there_" Saphira explained for the tenth time.

"_Easy for you to say, you cannot fit in there; if I get into trouble you can't help me. Couldn't of we brought Murtagh along?_"

"_I asked thorn, as soon as he realised what I was asking him to do he refused flat out. He was always a bit too cautious for my liking_" Saphira said

"_I think caution is something we lack_" Eragon stated

"_Are you going in or am I going to have to push you?_" Saphira said bringing her head to his.

"_fine_" Eragon check his weaponry, he had a knife on his belt as well as his sword, back up knife in his boot, cautiously he walked in. the cave had changed since he had last seen it, it was a lot darker as if the light avoided the place more that it did, he picked up a touch that lay at the entrance and lit it. Shadows danced around and on the walls as the flame flickered. Eragon soon came to Skye's camp. It was pretty simple only a bed sheet and a bag. Eragon emptied its contents on the floor; there was food, a dagger, some scrolls and a jar or some sort of liquid. Eragon picked up the scrolls and put them in his pocket, picking up the jar he studied it in the light. Opening the jar a horrible smell came out making Eragon gag, picking up the dagger he poked around the liquid seeing if there was anything there. Finding nothing he sealed it up and placed it back in the pack.

"_Nothing here, I'll check further in to see if there is anything she hid anything further in_" Eragon walked on further down the corridors, he remembered the day he was here saving Katrina. He should really go and see Roran and her. they hadn't seen each other since that fateful day. Hearing a crack Eragon came back to reality looking around his sword drawn. He was in the middle of the corridor nothing around him. Eragon opened his mind looking for anything odd. Nothing. Eragon continued walking on passed the cells that once held people were now empty. "_Something's wrong_"

"_What do you mean little one_" Saphira replied

"_We only liberated the city a week ago, no one has been up here there should still be people here_"

"_Skye was here perhaps they moved them_ _when she came here_"

"_No in her memories there were people still here_" Eragon said, he could feel Saphiras worry for him through there link "_be ready to get help Saphira_" Eragon pulled out his knife and crouched, he put out his touch and open his mind as well as letting his eyes get used to the darkness. The blackness enveloped him as if it was a blanket. slowly he walked silently through the corridors. Hearing a squelching he turned around just in time to see a black mass jump at him, jumping out of the way he lit a fire ball seeing the object. It was like some huge maggot but it was about the length of his leg and twice as thick. Long teeth were jutting out of its mouth, from what Eragon could see it had no eyes. It jumped again and this time it latched onto Eragons leg. Eragon saw the teeth go striate through his leg, Eragon screamed at the pain cutting wildly at the thing losing control of his leg muscles he dropped to the floor and pulled himself away kicking and slashing at the maggot like animal. Soon it was off and lying on the ground dead however its tooth broke off and was still in his leg, Eragon picked it up and through it over his shoulder.

"_We better get this to Anglia or Nasuada, someone that can tell us what this is_" Eragon was breathing erratically

"_Stay there Eragon, Murtagh is coming_" Eragon herd a rumbling looking round he saw about twenty more of the same things

"_Tell him to get here faster, and get to the entrance now_" Eragon jumped up ignoring the pain in his leg and hobbled down the corridor to the entrance, the beasts went into a frenzy when they tasted his blood. Soon he had reached the entrance and jumped off not wanting for the things to get another bite out of him.


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own Eragon

* * *

"_Some help would be nice Saphira_" Eragon said as he was falling off the platform to his death if she could not reach him in time

"_Coming little one_" Saphira dived coming next to Eragon. He slipped into the saddle and they levelled. Blood was still coming out of Eragons wound leaving dark red marks on Saphiras scales Eragon had to pull out the tooth before he could heal the wound. Eragon braced himself and cut his connection with Saphira grabbing hold of the tooth he took a deep breath and yanked it. He roared in pain as it came out leaving a gaping hole in his leg. Eragon healed it before he lost too much blood, he felt light headed and sick from his blood loss but he was determined not to fall into blackness. Somehow he still had the maggot like animal with him and he put it across the saddle as they flew.

"_How is your wound little one_" Saphira looked round at him

"_Healed but I feel a bit dizzy_" Eragon swayed uneasily

"_What was that thing that attacked you_" Eragon sent her a mental image of the creature

"_You'll see it better when we set down, I brought it with me_" Eragon felt her discus at having the thing on her

"_Any idea of what it is_"

"_Galbatorix probably acquired them after we killed the Raz'ac, there were a lot of those things in there. We might have to evacuate the city_" Eragon said seriously

"_We have to get this to Anglia, but were is she_" Saphira said

"_Knowing her she will be nearby, as she says she likes to be were things are happening_"

"_Well this will get her interested_" Saphira landed on the fort roof, letting Eragon get off, several people were already there as well as Murtagh to help him move and take the animal away. Using Murtagh to steady himself if he fell over Eragon walked to Nasuadas office. When he reached her office he sat in a chair and told them what happened

"They cam out of nowhere, I couldn't fight them all so I jumped off the ledge" Eragon took a loud gulp from a glass of water he had been given.

"They must be fast to have attacked you" Nasuada said, she looked worried about the treat and what it had done to Eragon

"Do you think Anglia will find out what it is?" Murtagh said

"I hope so, I don't know what to do with them, there seemed to be a lot there I saw at least twenty and there was probably more behind that, if they start coming out we should evacuate the city" Eragon said

"No it would be too late for that, we are too close to evacuate the whole city if they decide to come, we should start now" Nasuada said and told a man to get it started.

"I hope you know what your doing" Murtagh said in an undertone. they looked round as a soldier walked in whispered something to Nasuada and left. "What did he tell you?"

"Anglia doesn't know what it is, she said she has never seen anything like it" Nasuada was visibly sweating

"Well I know someone who will" Murtagh stood up

"No, she doesn't know it's not in her memories" Eragon said getting up.

"You have got to stop defending her she's the enemy" Murtagh said acidly.

"So were you once" Eragon said bitterly.

"Look you two calm down" Nasuada butted in. "whether Skye knows what this thing is or not doesn't matter. What dose matter is if the empire tries to capture her back in the attack. I can't spare any troops"

"I can look after her. I'll stay with the reserve and if you need me you can contact me." Eragon said

"It's settled then" Nasuada said

"I'll get the men ready" Murtagh said the left the room. Eragon waited a second then left himself to Skyes cell

"Wake up" Eragon was leaning over Skye as she slept. She looked oddly at peace as she lied there and Eragon was content just to let her sleep but if there was a battle then it would be safer if she was wake. "_Wake up_" this time he said it in her mind

"_Why_" Skye replied as she said this she turned over. Opening her eyes they met Eragons

"_We might be attacked, you should get ready_" Eragon replied meeting her in a gaze

"_If you are being attacked then I have no problem. they will spare me and you_" Skye said

"_I don't think this thing will care who you are_" Eragon sent her a mental image of the creature. When she got it he could feel her fear. "_My friends were going to ask you what it is under torture but I don't think you do, do you know what it is_"

"_No_" she said.

"_I want to say sorry for fighting you, I got court up in the moment and I regret doing it_" Eragon withdrew from her mind "We will have to get you out, get dressed ready for a fight. I'll be outside" Eragon then left not bothering to lock the door.

A few moments later Skye came out dressed in her battle gear that Eragon had brought. Eragon looked her over, finding nothing potentially dangerous he led her on.

"Where are we going" she said

"_Talk with your mind, we don't want this news to spread too quickly_" Eragon replied "_I'm taking you to the centre of the city, it should be safe there._"

"_Should?_" Skye stopped walking at this

"_Yes should, we don't know what these things are able to do, if they break through the defences then we will have to fight them there_" Eragon said pushing her onwards

"_I don't have anything to fight them with, how am I supposed to defend myself_"

"_Don't worry I'll fix that if it comes down to that_" they walked out into the middle of the road, the city was deserted the evacuation had been easier that Eragon had though. He walked with Skye to the middle of the city were the rest of the reinforcements were stationed. They stayed there for an hour getting ready, at one point their dragons came to check up on them but it was only a moment of peace as they helped prepare the defences. Finally they were done Eragon was impressed that Skye had not even try to escape. He walked up to Saphira "_any news_"

"_None so far, it seems like Helgrind is quiet_" Saphira said

"_How's Sage_" Eragon said

"_He is acting better that I thought he would be, he and Skye haven't really tried to run away so I think that we got through to them I hope_"

"_If we get into fighting I need you to look after her, can you do that_" Eragon said seriously

"_Yes Eragon, I'll look after her, not even Sage will be able to take her._"

"_Good, now go and watch the mountain. If I need you I'll call_" after this Saphira flew off leaving Eragon after a few minuets the ground shook making Eragon grab onto a bearing to steady himself "_Saphira, scratch that_" Eragon look up as she flew over "_those things are coming out here_" Eragon felt her understanding.


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own Eragon

* * *

"People I need you to get away from here, it's not safe" Eragon shouted out to the gathered people

"Why" someone shouted out

"Those things are coming from the ground that's why the ground shook, they are smart so they will be come out in the middle of the city which is were we are, you have to get to the other side of the defences and defend from there." After Eragon said this people ran from there posts to behind the barriers. Eragon drew his sword and stood his ground not bothering to find cover.

"Why aren't you going behind the barrier" it was Skye as she walked up to him

"They won't try to kill me so I might as well give them hell before they capture me" Eragon said rolling up his sleeves, Skye eyed his scaled arm

"When did that happen?"

"A long time ago, I thought you knew about that"

"I knew you had a dragons arm but I don't know how you got that"

"it's my little secret on how I got it, you going to stay with me and fight or are you going to hide behind a barrier" Eragon said

"Which would you have me do" Skye said

"I would prefer if you were behind the barrier"

"In that case then I'll stay here."

"I thought as much" Eragon reached behind him and unstrapped a sword and passed it to her "this was your sword, its made well." then the ground shook again more violently then last time the stones in the road broke up exposing the ground that was moving to the movement "get ready" Eragon shouted as a small mound of dirt came out of the ground as it shook. Eragon stepped back. Moving his sword to his left arm he flexed his scaled one. There was silence for a moment like the world was holding its breath then the ground exploded as the bugs crawled out. Eragon kicked into action taking out three of the creatures in one stroke then diving out of the way as Saphira rained a torrent of fire onto the hole burning even at this they kept coming soon Eragon was surrounded by them. It seemed like this was a scouting party by the number of them and the real threat was later on still it was a challenge just making sure they didn't get overwhelmed by them. Finally Eragon finished fighting and looked around. The ground was covered in the carcases of the creatures. Luckily none of them got to the barrier. Eragon walked over to Skye and helped her up, the creatures had gotten to her worse than Eragon but they were only flesh wounds Eragon however was unscathed from them.

"We have to seal up that hole" Eragon said as he healed her wounds

"How do we do that, we don't have anything big enough" Skye replied

"I was hoping you had some ideas" Eragon said

"_Why don't you make a building fall on the hole_" Sage said through the link.

"_That's not a bad idea, I'm going to need both of your help though_" Eragon replied looking around. He found the perfect building. It was before the barrier and unimportant Eragon rushed up to it touching the walls and studying the craftsmanship. It was not well built but it was made of brick. "_I need you too to push the building in the right direction and guide it down, can you do that._"

"_Yes_" was the replied Eragon received

"_Good, lets start_" Eragon flexed his scaled arm, drawing it back he shot it forward and smashed into the wall breaking it into thousands of small pieces. At the same time the dragons pushed from the top sending it in the direction of the hole. Eragon then rolled through the hole he had made before the building fell on him. Running through Eragon dogged the falling brick work and wooden floors as the house came down around him. As he ran the floor he was on broke and he fell into the cellar was trapped under the falling rubble.

There was silence for several seconds as the dust cleared. Eragon wasn't there. The dragons landed and watched the scene. All that they could see of Eragon was his scaled arm lying on top of the rubble. Skye rushed over looked at the arm perplexed snapping out of it she started to dig him out. Saphira soon joined in and before long his body was exposed to the air again long gashes were exposed from the building falling on him. "He's gone" Skye said quietly looking on. Suddenly they heard a grown and Eragons arm grabbed onto Skyes leg. Looking down Eragon opened his eyes and pulled himself up with Skyes and Saphiras help. "Never let me take Sages advice again" he managed to say before Skye hugged him.

"I was so worried for you" she said not letting go "all I could see was your arm and you weren't moving"

"Did it work?" Eragon said finally being let go he began to heal his wounds

"What?"

"Was the hole filled in?"

"I think so. It looks like they gave up fighting as well" Skye said

"Good. We have to get away from this city. I'll have to talk to Nasuada" Eragon started to walk away

"What about me" Skye shouted at him

"Do what you want, Saphira will look after you for the moment. Don't get yourself into trouble now" Eragon shouted back

By the time Eragon reached the front the battle was over, in the confusion of the fighting they didn't not know that the creatures had attacked the city from another angle. Eragon walked up to Nasuada that was being treated for some wounds. He dismissed them and did it himself, "how did the battle go"

"As you can see we won but we lost a lot of people." Nasuada said

"Well I didn't have an easy run ether, we had to fight off an attack in the city" Eragon saw the socked expression on her face "don't worry, no one got hurt although I'm little worse for ware"

"What Happened?"

Eragon explained what happened. "I've changed my mind. We should attack Galbatorix head on before he can get another creature or army to attack us. It will end the bloodshed quicker"

"That was what I was going to do anyway. But thank you for accepting it Eragon" after this Eragon when and attended the injured healing who he could. After that he when back to Saphira exhausted from his healing he slumped next to her and instantly fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own Eragon

* * *

When Eragon woke up he noticed two things. The first one was that he had a blanket over him. The other was that Skye had slept next to him. Eragon groaned when he looked at her.

"_I think she likes you too_" Eragon heard Saphira say.

"_How do you know, she may have just been cold_" Eragon said not believing what he was saying Saphira laughed

"_Yep, looks like she was really cold_" Saphira said looking at them.

"_Fine I'll admit that she likes me, and that I like her. But it wouldn't work. She is in Galbatorixs control and until we kill him she's a threat._" Eragon said

"_O no little one its beyond like its more love than like_" Saphira said smiling "_Is that why you changed your mind on the frontal assault_"

"_It was the main reason. I used the creatures to cover it up. I can't protect her if Galbatorix is alive and he keeps send armies after us_" Eragon said looking at Skye.

"_Your heart is in the right place little one, just don't let it make stupid decisions._" Saphira said

"_Well at least we are safe here at the moment, whatever they were we killed them all and so we are bug free for the moment_" Eragon said getting up but not waking Skye

"_That's good to hear. But don't lower your guard because you feel safe_"

"_Me lower my guard, never_" after this Eragon walked off

"_Where are you going little one_" Saphira looked as Eragon walked away

"_I need some food and a shave, if you need me I'll be in the great hall eating_" after this Eragon left his dragon and Skye in peace

Eragon spent most of his morning in the great hall, partly because his quarters were there and partly because the food court was there as well. Eragon was having some fruit when Skye arrived. He looked up from his plate at her. She had changed her clothes and freshened up. She sat next to him picking up some fruit and ate it.

"Shouldn't you be back in your cell?" Eragon said

"Nasuada felt I should stick with you, she said that I would be easier to look after then"

"I'm going to have to take your sword then" Skye handed it over to him

"Why may I ask?"

"You may get possessed by Galbatorix at any moment. I don't want people hurt if that happens"

"I see" she said. "What's the plan?"

"What Plan?" Eragon said confused

"The plan to fight Galbatorix" Skye said

"It's on a need to know basis"

"And I don't need to know"

"Not yet. Maybe before the battle starts"

"When before"

"Just before or during" Eragon said in a light hearted but seriously way

"Why" Skye said confused

"As I said before Galbatorix could take control of you. That also includes your mind" Eragon said simply "finish your meal. I have work to do"

"And what work would that be"

"I have to clean Saphira, trust me you don't want to be involved in that" Eragon smiled

"What should I do in the mean time" Skye said

"I recommend what Murtagh did when he was locked away"

"What was that?"

"Read books and order food" Eragon said with a smile. "I'm dumping you with Murtagh. If there's anything you need you call for him. Only call me as a last resort" after this Skye finished eating and then they went there separate ways

"_I think she knows_" Eragon said as he scrubbed Saphiras scales. "_Or at least she's on the verge of finding out_" they were on the sore of Leona Lake since it was the only area with enough water to clean Saphira.

"_Let's hope for your sake that she doesn't go crying it from the rooftops, the last thing we need is the Varden to know you have feelings for the enemy. Sorry former enemy._" Saphira said

"_Well I only hope that she doesn't get too attached to me. As soon as this war is over I'm teaching her to fight._" Eragon said as he scraped a particularly dirty scale

"_Nice to see you have your priorities in order little one_"

"_Well what do you want to do when we finish this fight?_"

"_I want to go to Vroengard to see the great rider city_" she said proudly

"_It's probably overgrown and derelict but I see your point, we should honour are inheritance._" Eragon stood back looking for bits he had missed.

"_Do you think we will settle down there, after the war?_"

"_I would like to think so. I want to finish the war before I think about what I'm going to do after._" Eragon was satisfied with his work and when to her other side. He continued in silence for a few minutes "_we move to Uru'baen in the next month. I think we should leave Skye here for her safety. Do you agree?_"

"_I think she should stay here but I don't think she will like it_" Saphira said after thinking it over

"_Can you convince Sage then? She has to listen to him._" Eragon replied.

"_I think I can convince sage. I just hope you can cope with her_"

"_Hell has no fury like a woman scorned_" Eragon replied

* * *

I'm going to clear some things up because those bugs were not locust because they are (from what i've heard and seen) people with a weird skin (yes i do know there not human) they actually were Ra'zac lava also thanks for the reviews all of the sudden i open my messages and 11 new e-mails hit me. finally i have not updated often because i cant get a reliable internet connection (in fact i'm using my school to upload this) and so you have to deal with the twice a weak updates. 


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own Eragon

* * *

Chapter 19

"I'm not staying here" Skye shouted at Eragon

"I don't think you're in a position to argue with me Skye. If you haven't noticed you are a prisoner" Eragon was back in Skyes cell telling her she would be left in the cell she was in "we can't take you with us, its too high a risk for the Varden"

"I guess I'll have to break out"

"And do what fly in circles again? Or follow us? You do know if you break out we will have to drug you?" Eragon said frustrated

"I don't want to be here. I want to be were you are" Skye said

"Why? Were I'm going will probably lead to my death and probably yours as well if you come"

"You make me feel safe. I never felt that before except when Sage protects me from Galbatorixs wrath."

Eragon looked at her with an expression of confusion and shock "you didn't seriously say that did you. No, no, no" Eragon was silent for a few minutes. "I'm not going for it. You're just manipulating me-" Eragon was stopped as Skyes lips met his in a kiss, Eragon wasn't expecting it so it was a slightly ungraceful at first. Before long they broke it. Eragon was the first to recover. "Don't do that" Eragon said a little flustered

"Why" Skye said innocently. Eragon didn't answer her. Eragon left soon after this.

"And you know what she said. she said that I make her feel safe. Then she kissed me" Eragon was in Murtaghs room because this was the only place Skye wouldn't look for him. Murtagh was smiling at his words

"So she kissed you and what did you do" Murtagh handed him a drink from his cabinet

"I left as quickly as possible. I didn't want to stay around for what she might have done next. There were guards outside as well what will happen if they talk about it?"

"You worry too much, brother. If it was me I would have stayed there and enjoyed myself" Murtagh said with a grin Eragon didn't know if he was joking or not

"She can't leave me alone, and I'm forgetting about Arya."

"What about her? Weren't you two an item anyway?"

"If you call an item one that continuously follows the other to the ends of the earth wile the other shouts at them to go away then yes me and Arya were an item" Eragon said realistically "I guess that Skye was so different to her that I couldn't help myself to like her."

"You got further with Skye in 3 days then you ever did with Arya in 8 months. Either you lusted for Skye or she's the one. To be honest I don't really care who you go out with in the end but it sure makes my life way more interesting." Murtagh said jokingly

"I come to you for advice and all you do is laugh at the notion of it and hand me a drink. Well I know you don't have a way with the lady's but you are a surprisingly good listener" Eragon took a swig from the bottle "the amount of stuff I trust you with is quite scary really."

"Don't worry Eragon I wont tell Skye or Arya anything" Murtagh said genuinely

"Not tell me what" Eragon looked round to see Arya looking through the doorway

"How much of are conversation did you hear?" Eragon shot at her

"enough." She said coolly "I need to speak to you"

"Really you can speak to me in front of Murtagh" Eragon said

"I don't think that's appropriate" she replied. Eragon looked at Murtagh who was trying hard not to show his laughter and failing miserably at it.

"Lead the way" Eragon said getting up and leaving his beverage behind "I'm coming back for that" Eragon said to Murtagh as he left

Arya led his down the hallway to an empty room and ushered him in and closed the door behind them. The room was dark and unlit even though it was early evening and the sun wouldn't set for another few hours. Eragon sat on the desk in the room and looked around at Arya. He had not seen her since the fight they had but she had lost her edge since then and looked more calm much to Eragons relief. Even though he know the elf could hid her emotions well so he still didn't relax "why did you bring me here. If it's to do with Skye I'm not going to talk about it" Eragon said quickly

"Why would you think I want to talk about Skye?"

"What else it there to talk about" Arya couldn't argue with that.

"Ok it is about a rumour, a rumour I heard from a reliable source I have." Arya said slowly facing him

"No one likes a snitch" Eragon said unfazed

"You may not like them but they are useful, I'll get to the point. Are you and Skye in love" Eragon thought it over did he really love Skye. He like that she liked him and that they seemed to go together well but did he really love her? Did he want to spend the rest of his life with her? It was the first time he was asking himself his questions and he couldn't answer them.

"I don't know" Eragon said truthfully Arya studied him for a minute and was satisfied by the answer "what would have happened if I said yes" Eragon said

"Let's just say that Skye would be the least of your problems." She then left. Eragon waited a wile trying to figure out what had just happened. He left and rejoined Murtagh.

"What happened?" Murtagh said after Eragon had a long draft from his drink

"We talked, I don't know what will come out of it but it won't be good. I need to go somewhere to clear my head" Eragon slumped onto a chair

"Well in that case we do have some unfinished business."

"And what would that be?" Eragon said

"The vault of souls" Murtagh said like it was the most obvious thing in the world "it will give you some time to think"

"Yeah I suppose your right. When do we leave?"

"In the morning, we can do it in one quick run then" Murtagh said

"Well in that case keep the drinks coming" Eragon jested

* * *

Sorry for the late update people and this may be toe only one this week for two reasons. The first one is that I'm going to two parties and so I won't have time to upload. the other is that I'm not satisfied were I am at the moment in the story, as you may have read I'm changing location so I have to visualize it and see what they will do they and what they will gain. Anyway if I can update I will. 


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own Eragon

* * *

Eragon and Murtagh had flow throughout the day. As they reached the vault the sun was just setting bellow the horizon. Eragon was the first to get off. Nothing had changed since the last time they had been here, the oasis was still there and the mountains were still standing proudly. Eragon slowly walked up to the rock of Kuthian and opened his mind "_I am Skulblaka Yawe let me enter_" 

"_Why have you come_" the rock said

"_The final battle draws near. I need all the help I can get_"

"_You may enter, so can your company_" the rock rolled aside to revel an opening big enough for a dragon of many years to enter. Eragon looked into the darkness that seemed to not let any light through. "Murtagh you come with me. Saphira and Thorn can keep watch" Eragon said

"Why are Thorn and Saphira keeping watch and not come with us?" Murtagh said confused

"Because if we get trapped then they can go get help also they can warn us of coming danger." Eragon replied already walking into the blackness. "Coming?" Eragon shouted back at Murtagh as he made a ball of fire. Murtagh shook his head and soon followed him lighting his own ball of fire. Saphira gave Thorn a look that said told you so and sat down next to him. They settled themselves down for a long wait.

The cave was huge. It seemed like the whole mountain had been hollowed out for some reason. It felt cold and empty Eragon stopped moving and looked around. The light from his fire ball didn't even penetrate the darkness but at least he had Murtagh with him. "Hello" Eragon shouted out and listened as the sound reverberated off the walls making it ring and bounce in all directions. It seemed to go on forever then suddenly stopped as if something stopped it in its tracks. Eragon put a hand on his sword and stopped moving Murtagh joined him and did likewise but faced the other direction.

"Something's wrong" Murtagh said. The temperature had suddenly plummeted. There breath formed small clouds as they breathed out not even there fire balls could heat them up.

"I don't like this." Eragon looked on listening to any sounds that could be heard. Suddenly there was a sound like stone being dragged and the two of them looked round to see the door suddenly seal itself.

"That can't be good" Murtagh said as the light in the cave suddenly changed. An eerie blue light shone from a thousand's of small beads of lights each too small to give off any light on its own but together they made so much light it acted like torches. For the first time they could see there surroundings to any great degree. The top of the chamber had several large stalactites that hung from it surprisingly though there were no stalagmites rising from the floor. Eragon put out his fireball and looked round. The cave was empty apart from the lights but even then there were large bits that were not lit.

"This place reminds me of a cemetery, cold and sad" Murtagh said describing the mood perfectly

"I feel it too, but there is something else. Like a built up anger" Eragon said. The lights suddenly began to move and shoot towards them. Eragon and Murtagh were back to back now turning in circles as the light surrounded them. The light suddenly changed. It got bigger and the blobs got further apart from each other. They suddenly all turned into people. They all gave off the same light as before but they now had bodies. However Eragon could see though them and there eyes were just balls of low blue light. They encircled the two of them leaving enough room for Eragon and Murtagh to move around comfortably but close enough to make them feel uneasy. The people slowly moved till they were a long line either side of the duo but leading them in only one direction.

"Looks like that's the only way out" Murtagh said still holding out his sword, he lunged at one of the people but it when strait though them. Eragon sheathed his sword and Murtagh did the same. Eragon reached his arm into one of the things and instantly drew his had back. When he put his arm through it felt like the blood in his veins froze.

"Let's go then" said Eragon cautiously walking down the centre with Murtagh right behind him avoiding the people.

Eragon and Murtagh had walked to the end of the line, they had told the dragons what had happened and they were standing by to get them out but Eragon had little confidence that they would get them out alive if something when wrong. The two were now facing what seemed like a barrier. The people had formed a wall now and Eragon was not willing to experience going through them again.

"I think we have to wait" Eragon sat down on the stone almost shivering from the cold air

"What do you think were waiting for" Murtagh said pacing to keep warm

"A sight. Divine intervention. Something that will let us through them. Why do you think they are looking at us?"

"We are probably the only think interesting thing that's happened in a wile. I don't think they get much activity around here" Murtagh walked up to one and looked at the as if he was a child studying a stature.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" a voice said behind them. Eragon looked round to find a man walking towards them. He was like the other beings but he was more human if that was possible, he wasn't see through and his face showed some emotion though it was hard to tell.

"And why should we not do that" Murtagh said to the newcomer

"The tongue can get you by surprise" the man said. Eragon didn't know if he was joking or telling the truth. Murtagh step back quickly.

"Are you here to let us through" Eragon said getting up.

"I can let you through but you have to know what your about to do" the man said "when they part you will enter a chamber. It is overlooked by three people. They will give you items that your friend can use in the coming battle and you if it pleases you. You must know that they will test you before they give them to you. Have I made myself clear?"

"Who are these people" Eragon said pointing to the beings around them.

"They are people, sent here for selling there soul for there own purposes."

"So they are bad people" Murtagh said

"You could say that if you didn't talk to them, you will be surprised what people will sell their soul for"

"Do you know what they will test us in" Eragon said

"I couldn't tell you that even if I did know"

"Why did it take you so long to get here?" Murtagh said

"This is a big place it took a wile for me to walk here."

"Fine let us through" Eragon said he and Murtagh watched as the "souls" parted and let them into the chamber. They soon went back into position and the duo was left alone again in the chamber. It looked no different from the rest of the vault after a few moments a huge light it them and illuminated the area they were standing in. They looked around and saw a dozen or so beasts the size of dragons and looked like a cross between a hippo and bear. Eragon and Murtagh looked at each other and didn't move.


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own Eragon

* * *

The two hadn't moved for five minutes. It seemed the beasts didn't see them because they were blind or used some sort of vision that involved movement. Eragon opened his mind 

"_Don't move, take out your sword don't make a noise_" Murtagh obeyed and took out a dagger and started counting the creatures

"_There are five behind you_" Murtagh said

"_There_ _are seven behind you, on my signal attack_" Eragon took a breath "_go_" Murtagh and Eragon ran in opposite directions. As Eragon reached the first beasts he took out a dagger and jumped into the air. He grabbed onto the beasts neck and climbed up before the beast realised what was happening. The next thing it felt was a dagger going into its skull. Eragon jumped off and looked round, Murtagh had already taken out two of the beasts. Eragon dropped to the floor as another beast attacked and missed as it ran over he plunged his dagger into its chest and down to its torso. "_Two down five to go_" Eragon though as he rolled out from under the creature and prepared for the next attack. Two of the creatures were coming at once Eragon pulled out another dagger and threw them at the approaching creatures. Eragon was already moving before the beasts hit the ground. The last three stayed put afraid of whatever was killing them. Eragon ignored them and collected his daggers and walked back to Murtagh. He two had left two alive not wanting to cause extra suffering. "That was surprisingly easy" Eragon said when they regrouped

"Trust me they will get harder" the person that they talk to them was back again

"Who are you?" Murtagh said

"Call me the gatekeeper" the gatekeeper said

"What's your role here" Eragon said

"Think of me as a debt collector for the people who look over the vault" the gatekeeper said

"Any reason you have come back to us" Eragon stated

"Just to ask you why you left them alive" the gatekeeper replied

"They were not a threat any more, there's no need to kill something without cause" Eragon said Murtagh noted in agreement

"Then pray continue your journey" the gate keeper said and left them

"I don't like him" Murtagh said after he was out of ear shot

"Yeah there's something odd about him and I don't like it" Eragon agreed then went on past the cowering beasts. They came to two bridges one was hole the other was missing large slabs of stone but somehow was able to stay up. Eragon didn't even stop and walked along the complete bridge and fell off as it disappeared under foot. Luckily when he lost his footing Murtagh grabbed him and pulled him back up. "Thanks" Eragon said after he had been pulled up

"Don't mention it. That's why I'm here" Murtagh said

"I think we have to take the broken one" they walked over and began to jump from one slab to the other until they hit a gap they couldn't jump.

"Do you have some sand or substance like that" Eragon looked back at Murtagh

"We have some bread if we tear it up them it could act as a large version of sand"

"Good pass it here" Murtagh threw a stale load at Eragon and watched as he tore it up and threw the chunks into the empty places. Most of the time they just fell down but a few seemed to float in mid air.

"It's an illusion" Murtagh said as he watched Eragon step on midair to the other side. He followed him as they continued into the cave.

"Somethings wrong" Eragon said sticking his arm out and stopping Murtagh. "It's not cold anymore" their breath didn't mist up when they breathed and Eragons arms had lost their goose pimples. It was almost a pleasant heat but slightly too hot to let them relax.

"Perhaps it's just a sigh were going in the right direction" Murtagh suggested looking around nervously

"Lets keep going if anything strange happens stick together." The two walked at a slower pace than before but not enough to stop there progress. Just when they were getting comfortable with their surroundings there was a huge crack sound and the floor started to split up. A crack went between Murtagh and Eragon and they were soon separated as the rock fell away from each other the last thing Eragon saw before blacking out was Murtagh falling into a pit.

Eragon groaned and scratched his head as he opened his eyes and got his bearings. The floor he was on wasn't moving or cracking up. Eragon took this as a good sign. He pushed himself up and stumbled a bit before finding his feet. There was no sign of Murtagh. They must have been broken apart from each other. The way behind Eragon was blocked by a huge bolder and so Eragon when the only way he could go. Forward. Eragon didn't know if it was because he bumped his head or not but the whole world seemed to be spinning and shimmering. It was a very hard to walk properly without propping himself up against the wall. He grabbed his water skin and took a long draught however this didn't help him. Eragon stopped again and checked himself. There was nothing wrong visually he felt the back of his head again. A familiar sticky substance hit his fingers. He reached for his magic but it would not come. "_I need to find Murtagh_" Eragon staggered on through the haze of his vision. "_I can't be that far away from him._" Eragon reasoned as he heard a moan. He rushed over to find a rock lying on Murtaghs leg. His brother was in pain from what Eragon could see.

"Eragon" Murtagh groaned "could you lift this rock off me?" Murtagh said holding back his pain as he spoke. Eragon pulled it off and found a long gash left in its place on Murtaghs leg. The whole bone had been split in two. "Murtagh I need you to heal me before I can do this." But there was no response. Eragon tried reaching his magic again. But it was out of his reach still. "Wake up Murtagh. Come on do this one thing for me" Eragon said panicking. Eragon looked back down at the wound. "I'm going to have to do this the old fashioned way." Eragon ripped a piece of his shirt off and wrapped it around Murtaghs leg tightly with a few long flat rocks (he would of used sticks but he couldn't find any). It kept Murtaghs leg straight for the moment and would help Eragon support him if they needed to move. Eragon poured water down Murtaghs mouth and made him swallow it. Eragon started to feel sleepy he tried to fight it but it overpowered him. The gatekeeper walked up to them as they lied there.

"They got further thank anyone before" he said as a man appeared

"I really thought they would go all the way" and elf said appearing from the darkness

"We should take them back. They have proven themselves enough" the man said picking up Eragon and threw him over his shoulder.


	22. Chapter 22

I don't own Eragon

* * *

Eragon woke up in a bed with a spitting headache. He reached behind him and felt his skull. The wound had been healed and the blood had been cleaned from his hair. Eragon got up and dressed in the clothes that had been laid out for him. He looked round the room and took it all in. it was amazing, the walls were a perfect white colour. There was a chandelier hanging from the ceiling mad from pure diamonds. If Eragon had nothing to think about he would probably be blow away. But he had Murtagh to worry about. He wasn't in the room and if he had been taken alone then he would have to find him. Eragon didn't have any weaponry so he looked around the room. There was a tray of food placed on a table further in. Eragon took the knife and went out the door. The corridor was just as spectacular. It seemed to go on forever and never stop. Eragon crouched and hugged to the wall. He walked quickly but silently down the corridor occasionally stopping to look in though the doors he found and to listen to see if anyone was coming. The longer Eragon did this the more he wondered who lived here. He must have looked in 50 different rooms all of them empty of life and most of them didn't even have a purpose apart from just being there. Something caught his eye it was a painting. As Eragon looked at it he recognised the person instantly. It was the first Eragon. But that was not all the next painting was of Galbatorix sitting on a throne. Then the biggest surprise happened. There was a picture of him on the wall. He was in the foreground the background was misty grey black as if it was foggy. He was standing side on with his sword covered in blood a small drop on the tip. His dragon arm hidden behind him, his expression was tired and laboured looking as if it he was breathing slowly after a tough fight. It was oddly beautiful and so realistic Eragon would have thought it was a fairth if it hadn't been for the clear brush strokes. As far as Eragon remembered he never had a painting made of him after a battle. He quickly forgot about this and set it aside in his mind and continued to look for Murtagh. Finally he opened a door which looked like his room except it had someone in it, Murtagh. He was sitting down having some food Eragon entered quickly and closed the doors Murtagh looked round. 

"There letting us walk around good" Murtagh said getting up the wound from his leg gone.

"What do you mean you haven't walked around?" Eragon said confused

"The door wouldn't open when I tried"

"So you haven been out of this room" Eragon said

"Yeah, I couldn't open the door" Murtagh said gesturing to emphasis his point

"So you didn't see those weird paintings in the hall"

"Man the door thing; I can't really get that much clearer on the issue."

"We have to get out of here. I don't care what we will get at the end; nothing is worth this much trouble"

"We might as well wait for them. I mean they at least fixed my leg so we should say thank you."

Eragon sat down and took some fruit from a bowl and started eating "fine I'll talk to them but only because I have some questions" they ate in silence for a while before they heard footsteps and a man walked in and looked over at Eragon. Eragon looked at him. He had brown hair like him but green eyes. He was dressed in a toga even though it was bizarre it strangely fitted in with the room.

"So here you are" the man said in a gravely voice "I was hoping to speak to you alone but I suppose you would tell him anyway"

"What were you going to tell me then?" Eragon said not feeling comfortable

"I was going to ask if you were alright in your mind. You took a nasty bump to the head"

"I'm fine" Eragon said "can I ask you some questions"

"Sure. Go ahead" the man said

"What's your name" Eragon said

"I'm Galzra" the man said

"That's a dragon's name" Murtagh commented

"Were did you think they got that name" Galzra replied angrily

"Why do you have a painting of me on the wall" Eragon said Murtagh raised his eyebrows at this and put new concentration into the conversation

"Why would you want to know?" Galzra asked

"Well I worry when I see pictures of me I have never done. Especially when they are on someone else's walls"

"What did it look like?"

"Are you saying that you have more than one of me?"

"We have many pictures of people who have a big influencing factor in Alagaësia history. Normal we have only one or two pictures of them but you are the exception. We have at least six of you"

"At least six" Murtagh said amazed

"The person who paints them doses them on an event basis. It seems you get in a lot of history changing events" Galzra replied

"Can I see them" Eragon said

"I don't think Elena would like that. She likes to be alone"

"I think she will make an exception for me"

Eragon was lead to a room on the other side of the building the door was different to the others. All of them were made from oak and stained to a light brown colour. This door was made out of what looked like a black metal.

"I can't go any further; we can only see each other in the central room. She should be waiting for you"

"Why can't you see each other" Murtagh asked

"It's a rule of the vault that the guardians cannot see each other outside of the central chamber. I'll see you later." And with that Galzra left them. Now that they were there Eragon was reluctant to go in. killing his fear he opened the door and walked in. the room they walked into was large about the size of the great hall of the elves. It was all one room compared to the corridors they went through. Canvases were scattered in a random pattern across the whole room in various degrees of completion. Some hadn't been touched at all. Paint brushed were scattered all over the floor as well as paint trays. They made there way through the labyrinth of canvas to the middle were they found someone standing in front of an unfinished painting slowly moving the brush but they could feel the intensity of the moments. The woman in front of them was an elf. It was clear from the pointed ears and her slim physique. She was wearing a green dress.

"I assume your Eragon" Elena said without looking round

"Yes I am" Eragon said. Elena looked round looking at them with pupil less eyes Murtagh walked back instantly wile Eragon held his ground. He had seen worst things than a blind woman.

"It's ok Murtagh I don't bite" Elena said

"How did you know it was me?" Murtagh said

"You don't need eyes to see. At least I don't" Elena said smiling "I assume you're here about the paintings"

"Yeah, there very interesting, even more now" Eragon said

"Which one did you see?" Elena said

"The one which looks like I have just been in a battle" Eragon said

"A yes that is a very good one, one of the best I have ever painted." Elena said in delight "I bet your wondering how I paint them" Elena didn't wait for an answer "despite my blindness I can see things that people do not. That is amplified by the vault of souls so I have a limited view into the future and past."

"So you paint your visions" Eragon said

"Precisely, I have nothing else to do all day long except watch over the vault and this gives me something to fill in the long time between meetings."

"Why don't you use a fairth?"

"Because if I do it would be boring, painting gives me a sense of comfort."

"Well I think we found out all we needed to know bout you Eragon, what about me?" Murtagh said excitedly

"What about you" Elena said

"Do you have any pictures of me?"

"Well…err… you are in some of Eragons" Elena said

"My brother has six paintings of him but I have none" Murtagh said

"Well Eragon lives forever, because he's part dragon he lives for as long as it takes for him to be killed." Elena said "I may still pain one of you just I have seen nothing specifically involving you yet."

"Well I look forward to seeing you again, but we have to go now." Eragon said turning away

"You do know you can't save them" Elena said as they began to walk away

"Save whom" Eragon said turning around

"Saphira, Skye, Nasuada, Arya and Murtagh. You cannot save them from what you will become"

"And what will I become" Eragon said concerned

"You will realise what you have become when it's too late"


	23. Chapter 23

I don't own Eragon

* * *

Eragon and Murtagh were back in the Galzra's side of the building. He was leading them to collect the items they were promised. "So how long have you been a guardian to the vault" Eragon said as they walked.

"About a thousand years" Galzra said

"It must get boring" Murtagh said

"It doesn't actually, the souls are very interesting. You may not hear them talk because they are shy or ashamed of what they have done. But they speak to me. Also I make sure the gatekeeper dose his job"

"Sounds like a lot of responsibility for one person" Eragon said

"I enjoy it that way; anyway people have confidence in me" Galzra replied "here we are" they were standing in front of a door nothing special about it. Galzra opened it to reveal another huge chamber, inside was enough equipment to fit out a whole army twice over. Eragon walked in gazed at it in wonder.

"This must have taken years of work to get this much" Eragon said

"The craftsmanship is amazing" Murtagh said looking over a sword

"It took us a long time to reach this collection. We however think you deserve it for all the hardships you have endured." Galzra said calmly "we will even transport it to a destination of your choice"

"I just have to ask one more question before we go" Eragon said

"What is that Eragon" Galzra said intrigued

"Who is the third guardian?"

"It is the gatekeeper. He has been doing his job even longer than me. I don't even know his name only his title. Does that answer your question?"

"Thank you, I think we will go back to Dras-Leon, can you send us and the dragons as well"

"Sure have a safe trip" Galzra said. Eragon began to feel a tugging sensation as if he was being pulled through a tight tube. Before Eragon knew what was happening he was outside Dras-Leon with the pile of equipment that he was just looking over. Saphira was nearby looking annoyed at him. "_We were sleeping, you could of warned us before you did that._" She said annoyed.

"_Nice to see you too, I can see you were doing a good job keeping watch as you were asleep_" Eragon said "you going to help me give all this out" Eragon said looking at Murtagh next to him.

"Sounds like a plan" Murtagh said with a grin

It took two hours to give out all the equipment to the army but even then there was a lot of left over stuff so then they moved it to the armoury. Finally when all this was done Eragon went to the sparing grounds. After a few minutes Arya came up to him. Eragon had been secretly dreading talking to her and Skye and since they could move around freely he couldn't hide from them, however he did not show his fear when Arya came up to him. "When did you get back" Arya said as she stopped in front of him. Eragon stabbed his sword into the ground and turned to face her.

"About two hours ago, I'm not going to talk about my time in the vault if your going to ask" Eragon said

"I'm not. I want to talk to you about Skye" Arya said "I think that it's cruel that you toy with her. Flirt with her then run away when things get too serious" Arya said

"It all sounds terribly familiar" Eragon said looking at Arya

"Don't judge me. I didn't flirt with you it was the other way round if I remember correctly" Arya said Eragon ignored her looks and collected his sword and walked away before coming back. He got dangerously close to her body almost touching. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck as he whispered in her left ear. Arya held her breath as he spoke.

"Just so you know, I did take your advice and stopped converting you and that's alright. But then you have no right to come to me and say that. You cut me deep Arya with what you did and I hope you remember that whenever you talk about Skye with me again" Eragon left. After that all he did was walk around the city aimlessly for an hour then he when back to his room to think things through. He regretted what he said. He hated what he did and hated it even more that she was right. Sky loved him but he didn't lover her back. She barely knew him yet she yearned for him like he was here only lifeline. He had only severed to fan the flames of her love. Then what Elena said. It made him want to stay away from his friend's make them used to him not being around. Tonight though he would tell Skye how he felt and if she hated him for it then so be it. it would make his job of distancing himself all the easier.

Eragon was pacing back and forth before Skye's door occasionally walking up to the door about to knock and then losing his courage and going back to pacing. Finally he knocked on the door and saw Skye answer. "Hi Skye, can we talk" Eragon said awkwardly

"Yeah sure come in" she said sweetly and let him in Eragon took a chair from the corner and sat in it Skye sat on her bed and looked at him

"I have a confession to make, I may have been sending out the wrong signals when we were together." Eragon said slowly

"What do you mean by that" Skye said confused

"The last time we met you kiss me, what made you do that" Eragon said

"It just felt right" Skye said

"I thought so too at the time but after thinking it over I don't feel the same about you, I like you as a friend not as a lover." Eragon said with shame "I only realised this when someone told me what I had been doing." Eragon said Skye said nothing for a wile taking it all in

"I understand, now I think about if you did resist me a lot. I mean when we kissed you ran out I suppose that was a big hint"

"I'm so sorry for what I've done, can you forgive me" Eragon said swallowing his pride

"I can't forgive you but I won't stay mad at you. You did something wrong and you tried to fix it but think about something twice before you do it next time" Skye said with a hint of bitterness

"Thank you" Eragon then left to let her think about what he had said and to get some fresh air.

* * *

I have a question to ask. I'm at a point were the story can go in two directions. one is to continue to follow Eragon the other is to do a jump forward and to continue the story. Personally I want the jump forward but there will be a lot of questions unanswered so I'm asking you (my readers) what you want. Put your answers in the review. 


	24. Chapter 24

I don't own Eragon

* * *

The month passed quickly because of all the work Eragon had been doing. There was one exception to this however and that was Saphiras birthday. That day they celebrated and cheered all day long but it was over all too soon. There had been very little drama over him and Skye's break up and everyone was focused on getting ready for the battle. It was only on the night before they left that Eragon got any time to relax and so he spent it alone. He had been slowly taking himself out of the others lives. He made Murtagh swear never to tell anyone though not in the ancient language but even then the others got suspicious. They know something was wrong and at every opportunity they tried to get the answer but Eragon stayed silent even to Saphira. This evening though he was alone in a clearing in the woods a few miles outside of Dras-Leon he made a job of making sure that no one followed him here. This time though he forgot to check the skies. As he sat down Saphira landed down and joined him.

"_Why do you hurt yourself this way_" Saphira said looking at Eragon sitting on the stump his now fixed expression of sadness that he always had since the returned from the vault.

"_You could not help me even if I told you what pains me._" Eragon said passively

"_Is it about Skye or Arya, or Murtagh? If it is then I will rip them limb from limb_" Eragon let out a small smile but it was quickly extinguished

"_No it's not them or you. It's something someone told me when I was in the vault. No one should know it even you till the time is right_" Eragon said

"_In that case I won't intrude. You will tell me in your own time._" Saphira left then though didn't go far. Murtagh was nearby and she only when out of sight but she could still hear them if they talked. Murtagh soon entered the clearing and confronted Eragon.

"Brother, I know you don't want me to tell the others Elena's words but you cannot take yourself away from there lives."

"Brother. If I told them they would only make them try and stop it. They will all loose focus on the importance of beating Galbatorix, we march tomorrow and if people don't have faith in me then we will surly loose." Eragon said sombrely

"Well at least tell Saphira. She has a right to know as your dragon. Even then she will be with you till the end Eragon that has to count for something."

"I will tell her Murtagh. Just give me time." Murtagh left after this and Saphira flew back to Dras-Leon Eragon however stayed there for hours not moving at all. 

He was so still that even the animals that were shy and never came out if there were people about came into the clearing. Eventually the sun set and Eragon was left in the dark. Despite this Eragon still didn't move even when Arya came onto view. "Saphiras betrayed my position again" Eragon said as she walked and sat down next to him

"It would seem that way" Arya said

"Why did you come? To insult me more and tell me how bad a person I am or how much of a womaniser I am" despite the month passing they was still bitterness. On Eragons side at least

"No, I don't really know why I came here." Arya said truthfully "I had hoped that we could talk"

"What's there to talk about" Eragon said still not moving

"I guess I want to say sorry. Sorry for treating you badly over Skye" Arya said

"No. I needed it to realise what I was suppose to do." Eragon said and with that it made everything better. Eragon felt a weight being lifted off his mind. Despite being mad at Arya he couldn't keep it that way.

"So what did happen in the vault of souls" Arya said

"I'm not talking about it. What I found out will come out in time."

"You do know I will keep asking you this question till I get an answer?"

"Yes, and that still hasn't changed anything" Eragon said and looked back into the silence

"Why do you not stay with us anymore? I can understand me and Skye but Murtagh is your brother. You can't avoid him without a reason" Arya said

"It's to do with the vault" Eragon said quietly Arya was a little taken aback

"You ready for the morning" Arya said getting up

"Yeah I'll be fine, I think I should go now" Eragon got up and walked back to the camp with Arya. When he reached the camp he went searching for Saphira. He eventually found her in a clearing a few meters from his tent sleeping. Eragon looked on thinking about waking her up before he realised that she was just pretending and she looked at him. Eragon went over to her and sat down.

"_Saphira, you have to swear to not tell anyone this before they need to know_" Eragon said

"_Anything for you little one_" Saphira replied Eragon then told her what he had been told in the vault of souls and what happened. It took Saphira a good few minutes before she took it all in. "_So do you believe her little one_" Saphira said sceptical

"_She painted a picture of me when she had never seen me. I think that is proof enough isn't it_" Eragon said back

"_Well if you are convinced so am I but fate can change. I think that it's all rubbish but I'll humour you in this area_"

"_I'll see you in the morning. Get some sleep wile you can because when we get to Uru'baen there will be no time for it_"

"_Goodnight Eragon_" Saphira yawned and curled up.

"_Goodnight Saphira_" Eragon left her and went off for sleep.

* * *

I want reviews people not to know how good the story is but i need names now as well as where to take the story. I'm giving you this so i can tell you quicker, if there is a sufficient supply then I will post on Thursday


	25. Chapter 25

I don't own Eragon

* * *

That morning the Varden finally got moving. It would take 3 to 4 days to move to Uru'baen because they had to take the long way round to avoid the Ramr River Eragon and Murtagh's job was to scout ahead for any obstacles that Galbatorix had but there to slow them down or any soldiers that that had been sent to find out there progress. It was pretty quiet till the end of the second day. Eragon had the afternoon off. He was walking through the camp when a fight broke out. It was over quickly because on one wanted to fight when someone high up was around but it still was long enough for Eragon to get involved

"What's going on here?" Eragon shouted as he walked between the two

"This person isn't part of are unit, in fact I've never seen him before" a bowman said to the right of Eragon. Eragon looked over at the accused person and instantly recognised them even though they had a hat on over there face and most of there features were hidden.

"I'll take him to his unit, I'm sure he just got lost" Eragon said looking at the accused but talking to the bowman. Eragon grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him to a deserted area of the camp. "Why did you come here, I told you to stay behind" Eragon whispered angrily at them "and take off that hat you're fooling no one Skye" Skye took off her hat and let her hair down.

"There was no way I would stay behind. He's my enemy as well as yours." She said

"There is a reason we left you behind you know. Do you know what that reason is?"

"No" Skye said shyly

"If you get possessed by Galbatorix then there is no way that we could leave you alive then." Eragon explained again. "Do you want to die? Do you have a death wish?"

"You said _if _I get possessed"

"Well I say if because you can never be sure about what a madman will do, he sees the world and problems differently from the rest of us." Eragon let his words sink in "I know that you want revenge for what he did to you but let someone who can really fight do that job"

"You saying I can't fight" Skye said annoyed

"Yeah, when I fought you it was like fighting a wooden dummy. You couldn't hurt a fly let alone a person who killed the leader of the riders." Eragon said

"So you think you have a chance?" Skye said

"Do you want the truthful answer or the one you want to hear" Eragon said after a moment

"The truth" Skye said after a moment of thought

"To be honest with you no. but I'm the only one who can. I can only hope that I hurt him enough for Murtagh or Arya to finish him." Eragon said

"Now lie to me" Skye said Eragon was expecting this, they wanted him to be the hero, the one to save them all.

"I can do it." Eragon said simply "how far away is Sage?"

"About three and a half leagues"

"Send for him, you're going back tonight before anyone can find out about this. Go stay low for a wile. I'll see you before you go. Meet me outside the camp with sage in half an hour"

"I'm not running from this battle. If you die then I want to be there to comfort you. I don't care anymore that you courted me because you were confused but you should not die alone because it's the right thing to do." Skye said fiercely "dying is something no one should do alone."

"If you feel so strongly about this then I'll let you stay. You can have my tent. I'll sleep with Saphira" Eragon finished the conversation there and walked away.

"Did you know about this?" Eragon asked Murtagh later on in the beer tent. Eragon needed one after the day he had.

"No, but did you really think she would stay behind like a good little girl?" Murtagh said

"No I suppose not. I just wish she didn't do this. It makes everything a lot more complicated then it needs to be." Eragon took a sip from his beer

"Well at least we can use her to some degree, if you get to Galbatorix quickly enough he will be too engaged in you to care about Skye" Murtagh said

"I still don't like it, but there is no way I can change her mind. I even though about doing it through Sage but even then she might ignore him and that would only make it worse." Eragon said

"Just enjoy yourself tonight wile we still have something to celebrate about." Murtagh said

"And what are we celebrating" Eragon said

"Life in general" Murtagh said after a bit of thought. "And victory"

"It's bad to celebrate things before they happen" Eragon said smiling

"Yeah, like its bad to celebrate a marriage before it happens. We still do though." Murtagh laughed

"Are you implying something" Eragon laughed with him

"I may be." Murtagh raised his glass "to life" he cried

"To life" Eragon cried after and they clashed there glasses together.

On the eve of the fourth day the Varden reached the outskirts of Uru'baen the city was just like Eragon had dreamt about. It was mostly flat except for the centre was a huge mountain rose up into the heavens. The castle was higher than the cloud level and so was out of there view. Eragon looked forward to the negotiations and what Galbatorix would say to get them to surrender. Eragon had half a mind to just march on the city this instant but it was too dark for a fight. So he, Saphira, Murtagh and Thorn watched as the diplomat was sent over Eragon smiled slightly. Murtagh saw.

"Why are you smiling, we could be fighting tomorrow"

"That's the whole point; it's a waste of time. There is no way that they will surrender even with us on the Varden's side. That and if they do surrender I'll be pretty pissed that I didn't hurt Galbatorix."

"Well look forward to tomorrow because by then we'll be in the thick of battle." Murtagh said

"Seriously though if I don't live through the battle. I want you to become leader of the riders. If I don't come back then you can tell the others about the vault and Elena's prediction. It won't matter by then." Eragon said

"I will do that brother." Murtagh said. They embraced for the final time. "Now get some sleep I'll see you in the morning"


	26. Chapter 26

I don't own Eragon

* * *

Eragon got up before the sun rose and started to strap on his body armour. Once he had done half of his he started on Saphira. The armour she wore now was only just big enough to fit her but there were big gaps between the plates now. Eragon was unhappy about this but he couldn't change it. He would have to but a stronger ward around her that's all. Once he had finished with Saphira the sun was just starting to rise above the horizon. Eragon laid out his weapons on his bed. Two daggers about two to three inches long jagged on one side and smooth on the other Eragon strapped them to the small of his back. His bow given to him by Islanzadi he strapped it to his back he looked at the arrows they were all extremely deadly with the heads designed so they couldn't be pulled out. The sword that had been formed from that strange goo was next to it. He strapped that to his back as well on the other side he finished by putting on his arm plates. Finally he put something in his pocket that he would use in great need. He picked up his helmet and looked at it for a moment then put it back down he didn't need to hide his face. People would think twice before attacking him and that would give him all the time he needed. He walked out into the morning sun.

"_You ready for the battle Saphira_" Eragon asked Saphira

"_Of course little one_" Eragon went up and rubbed her neck.

"_We fight to the death today. I hope you are ready for this_"

"_I have been ready ever since we finish are training. Today we shall raise wile are enemies fall_"

"_I'll go find Nasuada, then we shall start the fight, we are one._"

"_We are one_"

"What's the situation?" Eragon asked Nasuada seconds later

"We fight now. I don't care for diplomats anymore. This fight is going to happen one way or another. What I need you to do is break down the doors."

"I can do that. When I break though start the attack." Eragon walked on a bit and found Murtagh "I need help, care to join me in a first strike"

"Are we likely to die" Murtagh said

"Very" Eragon smiled "still going to come"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" Murtagh replied just as enthusiastically. The two jumped on Saphira and flew to just out of bowshot of the gates.

"_Saphira circle round as see if you can burn the archers off the battlements_" Saphira obeyed as the two ran across no mans land to the gate. Eragon hoped that he could break some chain but if it came down to it he would smash the wood in. they ran and avoided the arrows till Saphira rained down fire on the archers. They jumped to avid the flames most of them did so to their deaths to the ground. Eragon reached the door he cracked his fist and smashed it into the wood leaving a hole big enough for them to jump through. Eragon jumped through drawing his sword. The gatekeepers had not expected to fight off people this early and were cut down easily. Eragon walked into the guardhouse and looked through it for the gate controls wile Murtagh did the same with the guardhouse on the other side. Finding the leaver he activated it and jumped out of a window back into the fray. Eragon took a second to look back and see the gate swing out leaving the Varden to come in easily. Eragon got to the business of fighting he looked round him and saw that the soldiers had formed a circle around him not wanting to be the first to fall to his sword.

"Come on you lot. It's either by my blade or the Varden's" Eragon said no one moved "fine, you can have Saphira" Eragon crouched down as Saphira flew overhead and released fire on his position. Eragon put his arm out and parted the flames protecting himself with magic. He could feel the intense heat of the fire all around him and for that brief moment the sky turned into a great wall of fire. The people around him turned to ash before his eyes. Eragon jumped up as soon as it was over and continued to slice and dice his way through the crowd. Eragon started to run through the streets knocking people as he ran. It was clear that most of the people fighting had never been thought a single block or strike. The real people would be further back. Eragon ran at a building and jumped up grabbing hold of the balcony and pulled himself up. He started climbing up the side at a fast speed. When he reached the top he looked along the rooftops and calculated a route then started running jumping over the routes. As he was running he looked over to see Saphira flying beside him as he ran.

"_Don't you have other things to do?_" Eragon said as he jumped over a particularly large gap and grabbed onto the ledge and hoisted himself up not losing any time to Saphira.

"_Yes but I think you could use a ride_" she said flying beside him.

"_I'm good, I'll see you over there_" Eragon pointed at a dip in the buildings. "_I need a distraction_" Eragon kept going and pulled out his bow and drew back the arrow and let if fly hitting an archer as he ran. He reached the buildings and jumped down. It seemed they were expecting him because when he fell down he was instantly swarmed with troops. Eragon swiped his sword and took out three strait away. Next he ducked under an axe and cut the wielders leg as he swung it into one of his friends. Avoiding swords he jumped off one of the walls in the ally and flew over some of the swordsmen as he hit the ground he took out his dagger and threw it hitting someone between the eyes "_Murtagh were are you_" Eragon said running and pulled out the dagger he had thrown.

"_I'm here brother_" Eragon watched as Murtagh dropped from the sky and land next to him

"Nice landing" Eragon panted

"Thanks" Murtagh said stabbing someone

"How are we doing" Eragon ran up to a man blocked his sword and punched him in the face sending him and a few friends behind him back a few yards leaving them unconscious.

"Well the Varden" Murtagh blocked and grabbed hold of the soldier's sword yanked it out of his hands and hit him over the head with it. "The Varden are half way through the city, the armour and swords we got are a real help."

"Good" Eragon said as he ran and slid between a swordsman's legs and jumped up cutting his back in half. He was the last one "let get going, I'll go east you go west" Eragon ran and soon found himself at a cross-section of the alleys surrounded. "_Do they ever give up_" he thought. the first man ran forward and Eragon stabbed him straight though, using him as a leverage, Eragon pushed himself up and kicked two people in the face and pulled his sword out at the same time. Eragon picked up a second sword and wield it him his right hand. Twirling it round he jumped forward and took out a person his whole body cut in two. He ran next down another alleyway with about ten soldiers were left and he found out it was a dead end. Eragon didn't stop though he kept running and angled himself. When he reached the wall he kicked off it sending him above the soldiers. Taking them by surprise Eragon stabbed three through the back and took another three out by throwing the sword he picked up and the rest. Four were left easy. Eragon blocked and hit two of the soldier's heads together knocking them out the other two looked scared "run" Eragon said and watched as they dropped there weapons and ran away the way they came. Eragon looked back at the wall and climbed it.

As Eragon was ran along the rooftops he heard a voice come through his head

"_Help_" that's all it was but Eragon knew what it meant

"_Murtagh Skye's been captured, you can handle this right_" Eragon said

"_Don't worry this is a cakewalk_" Murtagh replied

"_Saphira_" Eragon shouted mentally loud enough that all the soldiers winced from the pain she landed soon after and flew him to the castle. They saw a clear opening and landed on it. It was an open balcony with a high roof and pillars all around them but Eragon ignored them and focused on the two figures in the middle. Galbatorix had Skye kneeling in front of him facing Eragon dagger to the neck. The look in her eyes was all Eragon needed to know

"Your quarrel is with me Galbatorix, let her go." Eragon shouted walking towards him

"I suppose your right" Galbatorix released Skye and she ran to him.

"I was so scared" Skye said as she embraced Eragon. Her grabbed her hand and pulled out the dagger letting it drop to the floor.

"It's ok. Take Sage and fly away from here." Eragon whispered in her ear not taking his eyes off Galbatorix. With that she ran to her dragon and flew off leaving the two men and the two dragons in there place. Eragon looked at Shruikan for the first time. The black dragon reminded him of the dragon tales that Brom used to tell him about, even though he still felt hatred for them. Saphira would deal with Shruikan as he fought Galbatorix. Eragon drew his sword and looked on as the dragon took flight. One of them would die in the next hour; the other would be changed into what they feared.

* * *

book 3 concludes next week.


	27. Chapter 27

I don't own Eragon

BTW Eragon goes a bit insane at the end and dose some gory things. Don't have nightmares.

* * *

Eragon charged at Galbatorix. There was a clang when black sword met blue sword and sparks flew of them.

"Do you really think you can defeat me" Galbatorix said laughing at him

"I've foiled you so far, what's stopping me this time." Eragon said as he blocked and slashed. He saw an opening and cut Galbatorix's cheek leaving a dirty red mark as his blood trickled out. Galbatorix wiped his face and steadied himself again.

"You're better than I thought you were, it seems that idiot Brom thought you something after all" Galbatorix said as they continued to block and slash at each other to no avail.

"We are talking about the same Brom that set up the Varden and was the one to kill at least three of your riders" Eragon said fighting back "doesn't sound that idiotic to me."

"You should watch your mouth boy." Galbatorix jabbed forward and got him on his side. Eragon winched but continued as if nothing happened. Throughout all of this Eragon could feel his mind be attacked by Galbatorix he was slowly winning his way though and him getting stabbed made him lose his concentration for that moment and now he was dangerously close to losing his mind. Galbatorix got him again in the thigh and he broke though his mental barrier. Eragon dropped to his hands and knees at the pain he felt as his mind was search and scanned though. His connection with Saphira had been broken and he felt alone against the weight and power of his foe.

"You can never beat me child. I defeated the riders Eragon, what makes you think you have a chance." Galbatorix laughed at him showing his true madness.

"You can never truly kill me Galbatorix someone will always come after you" Eragon said groaning as he felt pain come to him in waves.

"Well Skulblaka Yawe I will make you swear to me then." Eragon instantly felt magic take control of his limbs. "You will kill Murtagh, Skye, Nasuada and Arya Skulblaka Yawe" Eragon was fighting the magic but it was relentless

"No" Eragon said quietly but with incredible power behind his words his eyes glowed with a hidden fire

"What was that Skulblaka Yawe" Galbatorix shouted at Eragon, he could feel the magic he was fighting. There was only one way to stop it Eragon readied the syringe he had packed earlier.

"I said NO" Eragon shouted

"Wrong answer" Galbatorix said and hit him around his face. Eragon took the blow looked back spitting out some blood. Eragons vision was failing slowly. He couldn't support his weight and he dropped to the ground. "One word Eragon and this will all be over." Eragon lied on the ground weak and unable to continue. He rolled over to look up at his attacker and smiled. "what are you smiling at" Galbatorix said as he watched Eragon then the dragon flew over them and Saphiras claw hit him square in the back taking him out. At that precise moment Eragon pushed the syringe up and into Galbatorix's leg. He felt the release of his body becoming his own again and his mind being set free. But something was off. He mind seemed different irregular to his normal feeling.

Eragon got up healing his wounds then pulled Galbatorix up by the neck. "What did you do to me" Eragon said angrily

"It's a parting gift, I knew you were up to something and so this is some insurance if I die" Galbatorix said almost choking

"What did you do to me" Eragon said more forcefully

"I put a little voice in your head. If you're not careful you will become one with it, then no one is safe from you, if I was you I wouldn't connect your mind with your dragon for a long period of time."

"No death is too harsh for you, I'm going to drag this one out for as long as I can" he dropped him to the ground. The wrath in Eragon was fully showing now.

Eragon picked up Galbatorix's foot and broke it at the ankle, leaving it dangling at and angle that looked horrible. Galbatorix screamed in pain as he felt the broken bone rip though his muscle and poke out of the skin. Eragon picked him up again and pulled Galbatorix arm out of its socked making it hang there uselessly. "Having fun" Eragon said as he pushed Galbatorix to the ground again and plunged his and Galbatorix's sword into the ground and taking off his amour plating from his arms to give him better mobility. Galbatorix was crawling to the edge to what Eragon looked like to throw himself off and end it quickly. Eragon grabbed his broken ankle and pulled him back collecting another cry from Galbatorix. He pulled him to one of the pillars and slumped him against it. Eragon then took his arms and cracked them and pulled the bones out healing the wounds before he could die from them. His arms were now useless lumps of flesh. He pulled in up and tied his arms together in a knot behind the pillar holding Galbatorix up.

"Wake up Galbatorix; you don't want to miss the main show do you?" Eragon said slapping his face. Galbatorix looked up at him.

"Why are you doing this" he said quietly

"I'm doing this for all the people you had killed" Eragon ripped off Galbatorix's shirt exposing the flesh of his upper body "I'm doing this for all the dragons you killed and there riders" Eragon looked at his talons "but most of all I'm doing this because of what you messed with my mind and because of that I will kill my friends" Eragon swiped his claws against Galbatorix across the chest leaving four long gashes. Eragon then look some salt that he had taken from the healers the day before and pushed the salt into the wounds, Eragon had seen this done to people before and saw the pain it causes, the effect on Galbatorix however was ten times as worse because he had not felt pain in such a long time. After this he did again and then again. Finally Eragon walked back to the swords and pulled them out of the ground. He walked back to Galbatorix slowly and heard him pleading. "Please Eragon what did I ever do to you, if you join me I could give you everything you ever wanted. Your friends they could be left alive." Eragon picked up Galbatorix's sword and drove it into the gut of his enemy.

"What you did to every Human, Dragon, Rider, Elf, Dwarf and Urgle. What you did is making me do this." Eragon twisted the sword in Galbatorix's gut and pushed it into the pillar "and as for your offer of greatness, give me everything I ever wanted. I already have that but then you took that away didn't you." Eragon pushed the sword in further "you had to have it all. Well have you had enough? You greedy little bastard." Eragon gave the sword a final shove and started to walk away. The way he left the sword would cause Galbatorix's stomach juices to leak all over his body and slowly digest himself. Eragon left the former king of Alagaësia and left the city, Murtagh would be there soon and because of the mind alteration he would try to kill him. Eragon couldn't let that happened and so he left. He didn't even tell Saphira and didn't reconnect either her, for fear she would become infected with the presence. Eragon had saved Alagaësia but he had lost himself to do it.


	28. Chapter 28: End of book 3

I don't own Eragon

* * *

Murtagh landed on the roof to find Saphira lying about in the pools of blood that covered the floors. Murtagh was about to talk to her when she snarled savagely and lashed out to him. Murtagh tried to speak with her mentally but he could not break through her iron hard barrier. Thorn backed away from her and stood in the corner of the platform. Murtagh looked around to find Galbatorix in one of the worst positions he had ever seen on a person. His arms were tied together and he had a sword plunged through his gut. Whatever happened Eragon must have given him hell. Murtagh walked over to Galbatorix giving Saphira a wide berth. Surprisingly he was alive still.

"What did you do to Eragon" Murtagh said looking on in disgust

"Eragon is dead" Galbatorix said and coughed up some blood. "He is no more. I vaporised him before he could walk away"

"You bastard I can see why he did this now." Murtagh left Galbatorix to die and looked over at Saphira. She probably thought it was her fault that Eragon was dead. Murtagh went over to Thorn and sat down looking at Saphira. Tears were coming off of her eyes in droves cleaning away the blood on the floor. Murtagh wondered if she would ever get back to normal at all. He had heard of riders going mad without there dragons but was it the same the other way round? Would Saphira go crazy because of this loss? Eventually after what seemed like hours she finally let her barrier down and looked at Murtagh.

"_I can't believe he's gone forever_" Saphira said sorry covering her thoughts

"_Neither can I._" Murtagh said comforting her with his words.

"_I did him wrong, I let him die when I should have been there for him._"

"_You did all you could of done you were fighting Shruikan and you couldn't spend any time to help him_"

"_That is no excuse; I have dishonoured the riders and tarnished their name._"

"_Stop it Saphira, doing this will only make it worse. Do you think Eragon would want that?_" Murtagh said there was several awkward seconds were Saphira didn't say anything.

"_Your right. I need to honour his memory. Let us get away from this evil place before it takes another one of us._" Saphira got up and looked over at Galbatorix and hissed "_leave the pig there. We will collect him when he's dead_" and with that she took off and flew back to the camp. Murtagh looked on for a few minutes then climbed on Thorn and joined her.

Arya and Saphira were in the woods just outside of Uru'baen looking out into the sunset.

"_I can't believe he's gone. I never really thought he would die by Galbatorix's hand._" Arya said looking out.

"_You two were friends even though you argued_" Saphira said

"_I never really admitted it but I did love him_." Arya sighed "I guess you never know what you got till it's gone" She said out loud

"I'm not gone yet." A voice came from the woods. They looked round and saw a figure stumble out of the trees onto view. It was Eragon. Saphira instantly jumped at him and held him down. She started to shout mentally at him "_you had me so worried, I thought you had died there and that I had failed you. Now I find you alive and well hiding from us. You know what you did_"

"_He's mine, get off him._" Saphira hear his mind reply back to her it was gravely and defiantly not Eragons.

"Saphira cut the connection before he gets you" Eragon said out loud. He felt her withdraw and he locked his mind. He got up and looked over to the elf. "Arya." Eragon said then grabbed his shoulder were a dagger was. Eragon took it and twisted it making him screw up his face.

"Why did you do that" Arya said walking up to him.

"Pain is the only thing that will stop the voice. If I didn't do this you would already be dead."

"You couldn't defeat me." Arya said smiling Eragon stared at her and made her reconsider what she said.

"I can't stay for long. In fact I want people to think I'm dead. They don't need to know what happened to me except that I died saving them." Eragon said "that means that Saphira can't come with me. She doesn't have to suffer because of my mistakes, or the voice I share my head with." Eragon looked over at his dragon.

"Why did you come here?" Arya said after what Eragon said

"I need the riders to live on. I cannot lead them anymore and I can't save Saphira from me. I can't save anyone from me if I stay." Eragon said ignoring Saphiras protests

"What are you trying to say Eragon" Arya said slightly afraid of what he might say.

"I want you to be Saphiras rider." Saphira snorted at this but Eragon hushed her. "I won't be able to be a rider because of what I did. Would you accept this from me?" Eragon shut his eyes to stop the tears falling from his eyes but it failed completely. Arya knew what he was doing. He was giving up the only thing left that made his life happy. He couldn't be around his friends anymore and Saphira was the only one left who could be with him and keep him sane but he didn't care about that.

"Eragon I don't know what to do"

"Say yes." Eragons voice was failing him slowly. "If you say yes then you will be saving the dragons. If that is not enough then do it for me." Arya took a few moments to think it over

"I will accept and take care of Saphira" Arya said she was crying now.

"Give me your left hand." Arya listened to him and gave him her hand. He put his hand over hers his gateway insignia against her palm. Eragon mumbled something and she felt cold fire pass through her veins. "It's done. Be a better rider than I was." Eragon said and turned but he was held back. Arya pulled him back and embraced him into a hug. Eragon moved so the dagger wouldn't be jiggled about and joined her in the hug.

"How am I supposed to live up to your name? I can't do what you did." Arya cried

"I believe in you Arya. I wouldn't choose anyone else for this task. I have to go before the voice get the better of me." Eragon whispered in her ear quietly yet reassuringly. He kissed her just bellow the ear and let go. He walked up to Saphira. "We had a long run didn't we?" Eragon rubbed her neck.

"_I don't want you to go; I want to come with you_" Arya said her words for Eragons fear of giving Saphira the voice.

"I don't deserve you anymore, I broke the rider code. If the riders were in power I would be judged appropriately. Since I'm head of the riders I made the decision that was appropriate." Eragon said

"_I don't care about that_" Saphira said

"Some roadsyou must walk alone no matter what you do. This is one of them. If I can fix my mind then I will come back. I need you to swear to not follow me"

"_NO_" Saphira said angrily

"It's the only way Saphira" Arya said out loud still getting used to having a dragon

"Listen to your rider. Do you think I would do this out of choice? I thought of every possible alternative before this." Eragon said

"_Alright_" Saphira said and swore in the ancient language for him.

Eragon walked off. "What are you waiting for?" Eragon shouted back "go back and celebrate your victory. A new age has begun." Eragon then disappeared as they heard him start to run. Arya looked down on her left hand at her gateway insignia. "_We will see him again Saphira. If its one thing I know about Eragon it is that he will find a way to heal his wounds._" Arya climbed onto her dragon and flew back to the Varden to celebrate.

* * *

end of book 3

* * *

i won't update again till Friday. hope you can wait that long.


	29. Chapter 29: Start of book 4

I don't own Eragon

* * *

99 years had passed since that day so long ago. Arya and Saphira were at there usual evening spot on top of the citadel. Her legs swung from the ledge as she looked out over the sea to mainland of Alagaësia. She could remember what it looked like when she first arrived here with Murtagh. The island was overgrown and was like a jungle. The citadel was the worst affected. The walls were covered in moss and Ivey that had grown rampant throughout the building. Arya like it so much they kept it pretty much the same outside but the citadel had been cleared out. It pained Arya to do this but it was the way Eragon would have wanted it. The island of Vroengard was mostly hills and was covered in old structures that the riders had built. From rings for the dragons to practice flying formations to underground mines for trading of gold it seemed the riders of old had thought of everything.

It took a full twenty years for the place to be converted from jungle to paradise then after that they started to get the new generation of riders in. from there the numbers just exploded it started with three dragons but now it was well over a thousand riders and their dragons all living on the island. They all got a basic education in swordsmanship and flying as well as a huge library for them to study from and of cause the most read book was "the tales of Eragon". The system they used was not that much different from what the old riders used. A leader to command and look after them and he or she was elected in every ten years. They could be leader for as long as the people wanted them to be their leader or till the next elections. Arya herself had been leader herself seven times since the introduction of the system. More things had happened since then. Murtagh and Skye married each other. Amazingly it started with Eragons death. They were so distressed with his death that they used each other to comfort one another. Soon they fell in love and married to seal themselves together.

But at the present Arya was looking out. She always did this, every night for the last 99 years. She believed that he would come back. Come back and rescue her from her own misery. Every day since Eragon left them Arya regretted not saying everything she wanted to. Not continuing the kiss he gave her. For rejecting him when he tried so hard for her affection. But she could do nothing about what she had no control over.

"_Eragon_" she though even if she hadn't seen him for so long he had been very active, sending massages to show that he was alright. Not actual messages as in letters but when the riders were called out for any slavers attacks. By the time they got there the slavers were dead apart from one badly injured and they all said the same thing before they died. That word would always be Eragon. If that wasn't bad enough she was sure that sometimes he was there but not. At Murtagh and Skye's wedding and at Roran's funeral she was sure that she had seen him. Sometimes she opened her eyes after sleeping and found him there. Then she would blink and he would be gone. This was definitely imaginary because there was no way that he could enter her room at night. Then there were the dreams. Dreams so real that made her think that there minds combined despite they were so far away. Most of the times it was disturbing Eragon clung to her as something dark tried to pull him back. Sometimes though they were in a meadow and they would just lie there content in each others company. But it kept her thinking. It had been 99 years though. She had been loyal to him. Done everything he would of asked of her and not even looked at another man apart from him. Arya got up as the sun faded. She and Saphira had a job to do and they set off to clear some unrest between some humans.

"_You miss him still don't you_" Saphira said as they flew over the sea.

"_Don't you_" Arya said

"_I'm his dragon, I will always miss him but you are just a friend, you shouldn't still miss him unless you do love him_" Saphira said

"_Were you always like this to Eragon?_" Arya teased

"_Of course I was and he loved it_" Saphira said as they flew. "_What do we know about the situation?_"

"_Basic go in and calm everyone down. It shouldn't be that hard to do._" They didn't talk at all for the rest of the flight.

The village was near the city of Kuasta and the villages were all the same. People that backstab and cheat. It always amazed Arya how much people did this despite the riders being back again. The leader came up to her and sneered.

"They sent a woman, this is important"

"Excuse me; I suppose you don't know who I am or who this is." Arya said gesturing at Saphira.

"No, now get me someone important."

"I am Arya leader of the riders for 70 years and this is Saphira the dragon Eragon rode when he defeated Galbatorix. If I were you I would watch your mouth." Arya said acidly. The man stood there stunned and then composed himself. He opened his mouth but then was shushed by Arya "lead your people into the main hall and I will talk to them there. The street soon cleared as everyone when into the hall of the village. All but one person. They seemed to be going in another direction to everyone else. Arya walked up and grabbed his shoulder spinning him around. "Who are you" she said "and where are you going?" the person before her had rags covering most of his body. He had a big hood covering his face in darkness except for his mouth and chin despite this his eyes shone through the darkness, one blue one brown. If she had to guess she would say he was about 16 years old. It looked like the clothes he was wearing had been cannibalized from many other garments to fashion this one thing. He had a huge bandage covering his left arm and leg as if it was broken.

"I'm Arean" the figure said quietly "I was just passing though. I'm on my way to Teirm." He said quickly as if he had been asked this before.

"Is your leg broken I can fix it for you" Arya said

"No" Arean said quickly

"_Why_" Saphira said the mind felt familiar to her but yet different

"It's a flesh eating disease, I can't remove the bandages for fear that it will spread"

"Well I can fix that." Arya said leaning down

"I already when to a rider for help, they could do nothing" Arean said "I just want to be on my way, can you let me go"

"Be on your way, I hope are paths cross on better circumstances" Arya said and walked off with Saphira

"_That was weird_" Saphira said

"_What was weird_" Arya said worried

"_He reminds me of Eragon, his mind is like his but not as developed as I last recalled._" Saphira said chewing her bottom lip.

"_Well I'm sure it was just coincidence. There are a lot of people that are alike._" Arya reasoned

"_Name one other person you know which is anything like Eragon_" Saphira challenged

"_You have a point there. Let's sort this business out_"

Arya entered the hall and started the business that she was sent for.


	30. Chapter 30

I don't own Eragon

* * *

Murtagh awoke from his sleep and stretched. Jumping off the bed silently so Skye wouldn't wake up he walked to the bathroom they had in the corner of there room and started preparing for his journey. He would have to represent the humans in the Agaetí Blödhren ceremony all the way in Ellesméra. He hadn't been back there since Oromis died. In all three riders would attend the celebration ceremony, the oldest human rider, the oldest elf rider and the leader at that moment. However that was only for the celebration nearly every single rider and dragon would be there partying. Murtagh being the oldest human rider would have to go leaving Skye to look after Eirian their daughter. He whipped on a top and trousers and wet out of the room. Being the oldest human rider had its upsides too, he got to live in Uru'baen and be were the action was. The city had a strange kind of energetic buzz though it since it had been liberated. And because of that people seemed to be happy as well. Murtagh thought it wouldn't last in the beginning but it grew every year and never went away and even he jumped on eventually to the bandwagon. He walked down the same street every morning he knew everyone down it as well greeted them and said hi. But this morning was different. A person in rages was watching him, hood covering his face except his chin and mouth. It had happed a few times before but never this clearly.

"Hay" Murtagh shouted and started to walk up to him. The man realised that it was him Murtagh was shouting to and ran. Murtagh started to ran after him through the back streets but the man seemed to have inhuman speed and ability to jump. Murtagh finally caught up to him at a vertical wall but he was already halfway up it. "_He's like the wind_" Murtagh thought as he followed "_I'm going to loose him for sure_" and he was right as soon as he had climbed high enough he lost sight of him. Murtagh stood around to catch his breath and then he called Thorn.

He was soon flying over the rooftops trying to find the hooded figure. Finally he caught sight of him lazily jumping from roof to roof doing hand stands and back flips. "_Show off_" Murtagh thought as he watched. His hood didn't even move from its position as if it had been held in place with magic. Murtagh quickly jumped off of Thorn and started running after him again. The man heard him and looked around gave Murtagh a sly smile and started running again. The rooftop pursuit began again but it was clear that the figure was very experienced in running from the law it seemed.

"_Having fun_" a voice came onto Murtagh's mind. It was raspy like a growl from a dragon. Murtagh was amazed that he didn't feel his mind being broken into. Murtagh looked on as he saw the figure gripping onto a ledge the man looked back again and smiled "_I come baring a warning_" the figure pulled himself up and did a hand stand before he bent over and stood up in one fluid movement. "_Change is coming. Those who don't adapt to it will have to find there place at the bottom of the pile. _"

"Who are you?" Murtagh shouted at him

"_All in time_" another vice more familiar said to him but clearly from the same mind. He then diapered like smoke from a fire, Murtagh gave up on fallowing him and decided to go back home.

Two hooded figure met up together in a dark alley. One was tall the other one slightly shorter "Did you get the supplies" the short one said to the tall one

"Yes, I got them we should have a very easy trip" the tall one said

"Is it really like you said it would be?" the short one said

"Have I ever lied to you" the tall one said

"Yes" the short one whipped off his hood revealing his face, it was Arean

"Well not about this one son" the hooded figure said "it will be great, you can even walk around in normal clothes they won't see the difference as long as you don't draw attention to yourself or remove your bandages."

"You have no idea what a relief that is." Arean said happily

"Well don't forget what we had to do to get this far. I have some business to attend to; I will see you back here at nightfall." The hooded figure left Arean alone in the alley they have their meeting in. Arean pulled up his hood and then walked out to the street and blended with the crowds. It was surprisingly easy for him to do so and as he walked about freely. he walked up to several stalls. He took off his hood it was too constructing for him to feel comfortable in it. He appreciated what his father had done for him but it did get really itchy. Arean rubbed his pointed ears getting his brown hair out of it as he entered the market district. He had two choices. He could steal from the stalls like the other street boys or he could buy from them. Arean felt generous today so he went up and bought a bag of apples. He loved city life despite being in the country and living outside for most of his life and when he had a chance to settle down then he took it. This was an unusually long stay they had been in Uru'baen for three months normally they only stayed in places like this for about a week at most but it seemed that Dad has a lot of stuff to do. Arean rounded the corner and froze. "Damn" he said as he looked upon a rider and instantly walked back round the corner. He hated the riders. Well most of them some of them were fine like the girl he saw in that village about 4 months ago but the rest were jerks. They were all look at me and I'm so good. Dad would sort them out soon though. Agaetí Blödhren was less than two weeks away and they would be there. Arean smiled and rolled his shoulders something else moved beneath his cloths as he did this. "Yep we'll blend in nicely." He said quietly.


	31. Chapter 31

I don't own Eragon

* * *

It was nightfall and Arean and the hooded figure was outside the city, they were going to go to Ellesméra tonight they would reach it in three days. "I'll see you in Bullridge, try not to be seen"

"Fine" Arean said rolling his eyes. Then the hooded figure diapered in a flash. "I'll try dad" Arean said after the flash faded. He took off his top and striped to the waist. There were bandages wrapped around his chest as well as his arm and leg. He left his leg bound and unwrapped his left arm exposing his scales to the air. Then he started on the ones wrapped around his chest. When he was done wings were exposed to the air. His wings were the same as dragons, they were attached though his shoulders and were about twice the size of him. He flicked them out and stretched then out. After that he tucked them loosely to his sides. They had to get blood flow into them before he could fly properly so he started walking to speed up the process. He put the jacked raged top back on and put his wings though slits that were cut into the jacket. He then belted his sword to his side.

He reached a little dip in the land Arean flexed them getting the blood to them he out the bandages in his pocket and started running. In one fluid motion he flapped down and jumped off the hill. He rose up into the air. Soon he got to a comfortable high and started gliding the updrafts. Arean loved flying there was no other way to feel so free looking around and nothing for miles. It almost reminded him of were he had come from. He pushed those memories out of his mind and continued on his course. Of cause it would have been an easy journey 99 years ago but no know that there were riders everywhere there was no chance for him to have a quiet flight was there. Half way to Bullridge Arean was found by the riders. It must have been the Agaetí Blödhren celebration that drove them because there were three of them flying in formation. They messed around and did loops as they flew passed but nothing seemed to be going his way because one of the dragons flew though the cloud he was in. he avoided the best he could but the wind hit his straight in the chest winding him. His wings closed making him drop like a stone. He couldn't open his wings he must of broken one when he hit the dragon. He fell out of the cloud and the other riders saw him. Thinking it was there friend they dove towards him. Arean's vision started to darken he must of hurt something other than his ribcage. The riders were getting closer and were about to catch him. He felt arms and a familiar feel of leather before he lost consciousness he sent out a last cry for help "_Dad_"

"_Dad_" was already at Bullridge he was waiting for Arean like he normal did. He liked letting him fly around freely it was the only one he really had since he had to be with him. It wasn't a life that he deserved by he couldn't get rid of Arean. Arean was part of him and so when he had the choice he said yes even if it cost him another twenty years suffering. That was when he heard it through the air "Dad" if he hadn't been listening to the sounds at the time he may have missed it but it was unmistakable. Arean was in trouble. Dad went out of the pub he was in and looked out to the sky. He saw it then three riders flying over head. All of the riders were looking at the middle dragon on which had a strange stack if you didn't know better. This actually worked for him. Arean would be taken to the elves and so he would get to the celebration and he could just break him out.

Arean's ears worked before he woke his mind. He listened to the conversation that was going on around him "… but he's got scales" a boy said he sounded young no older that 14.

"So that makes him Eragon" another boy said he sounded older. 18 maybe

"Well why not" the first boy said

"Because the scales are on the wrong arm and he has more on his leg and he's got wings. Wings!" the second boy cried "wings like dragons. Not to mention he has a blue eye"

"He's got a brown eye and hair like Eragons, and he has scales. And then there's this sword. It's an almost exact replica of Eragons." The first boy reasoned

"Lots of people have brown eyes. You have brown eyes dose that mean you're a descendent of Eragons?" the second boy said

"I think he'll be ok. I've never performed magic on a bird boy" a girl said. It almost made Arean smile. They weren't bad it seemed by rider standards. Most people would freak out and run when they saw he had wings. The girls sounded about his age 16.

"He could be a descendant of Eragon" the first boy said

"Well that would be interesting since Eragon is dead" the second said

"Who's Eragon?" Arean said opening his eyes. The boys were round a fire cooking something. There dragons were round the outside keeping the wind from coming in. the girl who had been treating him had just joined them and taken from food from the others. The others froze as looked at them. "What's the matter? Have you never seen a boy with wings?"

"Not really" the first boy said. Arean was right he looked about 15 he had short white hair going down to just bellow the ear. His eyes were brown. A kind and wondering expression on his face. Arean tried to get up but instantly fell back in pain. Seemed like the girl didn't know what she was doing. She rushed up to him looking over his bare chest. "I thought I healed that rib." She said absentmindedly. She had brown hair and blue eyes he would say she was about his age, maybe a bit older now he looked at her properly 17. Arean smiled again and he didn't know why.

"Let me do it." Arean closed his eyes and concentrated. They heard a loud snap as the rip was broken off and then healed properly back on. "You did a good job for someone who has never healed a bird boy before" Arean said. The girl blushed. "I'm Arean by the way" Arean got up and walked over to the fire. He stretched his wings then tucked them behind him as he sat down.

"This your sword." the first boy said "I'm Shane by the way"

"Yep that's my sword why do you ask." Arean said

"Because it's a rider's blade, you're not a rider so it's odd."

"My dad forged it for me, he designed it from a sword he has."

"Could you describe it for me" Shane said quickly

"That enough Shane, if you don't stop reading that book then you'll go insane." The second boy said "I'm Simon by the way." Simon looked a lot like the girl. They probably were siblings.

"And I'm Sophie" the girl said finally joining them. "We were worried about you. You don't normal see flying people unless there on a dragon."

"To be honest I saw you before you saw me. I was trying to hide; people don't normal react well to the wing thing." Arean said and took his top off her putting it on. "Where are you heading"

"Why do you want to know?" Simon said

"Well I think your going to Agaetí Blödhren and I was heading there anyway. I was wondering if I could get a ride. If not I could fly with you."

"That would be nice" Sophie said before the boys could say a thing.

"Can I have my sword back?" Arean said. Shane handed the sword back reluctantly and Arean but it into its sheath and looked at the dragons. They were wonderful looking one white, one brown and one was a cross between orange and yellow. He looked into the fire for a bit and fell asleep


	32. Chapter 32

I don't own Eragon

* * *

Arean's dad had teleported himself all the way to Ellesméra and took in delight of getting out of the rags that he had hidden in for most of his life. There were already a lot of riders and elves in the city and he took full effect of blending in. he wore long sleeves to hide his arms but he still wore a hood to cover his face. He went to the Menoa Tree and looked as it was decorated and cleaned. Nothing had changed since the last time he had been here for Oromis's funeral. In fact he was the last one Oromis had seen before he had died. He had made him proud despite what he had done. He wondered were Arean was now and if he was enjoying himself. That boy scared him sometimes but he loved him and knew that he would do him proud. Since he hadn't tried to talk to him again things must be going well.

Arean woke with a shudder. The dragons had moved from there positions and the wind was now coming through the gaps. He got up and stretched looking around. The others were packing up there stuff and attaching it to the saddles. Arean helped for a bit before he had to warm up for his flight. He untouched his wings and flicked them twice. Then he went up to Sophie "I need a lift"

"I thought you could fly"

"I need a drop for it to work well. Normally I lift myself with magic or find a dip in the landscape but I think dragon will be easier." Arean said rubbing her orange and yellow dragon without realising it.

"It's up to Amber here." Sophie said smiling

"_Can I have a lift up?_" Arean said nicely

"_Sure_" was the only answer he got. Arean nodded and they jumped on. Arean sat behind Sophie. When the others were ready they took off together. Arean had never flown on a dragon and so it was an odd experience compared to him flying. The sudden change of speed alone would have been enough to blown him off if he hadn't been holding on to Sophie's waist. As soon as they got above cloud level Arean got up off the saddle and walked down the dragon's back avoiding the spikes. Arean looked down. It was well over a league and a half to the ground. He closed his eyes and spread his arms out and pushed his wings hard against his body. Taking a deep breath he opened his eyes and fell backwards letting gravity do the work. Arean had half a minute of falling before he had to open his wings and he took every second he was given.

"_Show off_" he heard Simon think.

"_You want a go, I won't drop you_" Arean said

"_How are you in my mind, I didn't even feel you break in._"

"_I'm trained well, want a go_"

"_Don't worry I have a dragon_"

"_Come on its simple. I'll jump off with you and when we fall far enough I'll grab onto you and pull up._"

"_No, it's fine._" Arean heard Simon say. It didn't bother Arean and so he continued to do loops and rolls in the air. As he watched the riders fly closer to their goal. They were flying pretty fast compared to his normal flying speed. Arean had no trouble however and so he kept himself entertained by dropping out of the sky every few minutes to keep himself entertained. Finally he got bored and talked to Amber. He learnt a lot despite the shot talk. She had been bonded to Sophie since she was two. They had been on 56 missions and competed in a lot of tournaments. Arean got tired and landed on Amber sliding himself behind Sophie. He went to sleep a few minute later.

"_Sophie, I have something to say._" Amber said

"_Go ahead Amber, we have plenty of time and Arean is asleep_" Sophie said

"_Arean said he didn't know who Eragon was, but in his mind he is seen clearly as if he meets him regularly_"

"_That's odd._" Sophie said

"_That's not all. His father is a masked man. I don't know who he is and his face is covered. It doesn't seem right._" Amber said. Sophie looked back at the sleeping Arean.

"_Well we will find out soon enough._" Sophie said.

When the dragons reached Ellesméra the city was packed with riders and elves left right and centre. They all crowded round as they landed. They had obviously heard of Arean's arrival and everyone had turned out to see him. "_I can't believe they have never seen people with wings before_" he thought as he was paraded off to the great hall. When he reached there he met queen Islanzadi.

"Welcome to Ellesméra, I hope you enjoy your stay" she said "what is your name"

"Arean, thank you for letting me stay. I hope I'm not intruding."

"No, not at all. We have never seen a person with your, _qualities_" as she spoke it made Arean feel out of place.

"Have you never seen a person with wings" Arean said

"You mean you aren't one of a kind"

"Yes, there are many of us were I was brought up"

"And were was that" Arean started to feel like he was being interrogated rather than welcomed

"The void" Arean said simply

Arya looked on as the boy Arean was talked to. "_The void, sounds like someone we know would go to._"

"_You should stop this Arya, he may be from the void but he doesn't even know who Eragon is_"

"_I won't stop believing in him, he's coming back one day I know it_"

"_Well just enjoy yourself tonight; I'll see you when the celebration starts._"


	33. Chapter 33

I don't own Eragon

* * *

Arean walked through the city in wonder. It seemed like everyone was caught up in the moment of the celebration. It even affected Arean a bit. He felt giddy and excitable the thought of his dad didn't cross his mind at all. Arean didn't remember a lot of things of it. Cheering. Dancing. Something to do with Sophie. It was very unclear or most of it till the gifts were given out. He had been excused because he was not invited or used to the celebration. There were poems, sculptures, swords, axes items even Arean with his many travels had never seen. There was an odd bit when a hooded man came along. He put down a parcel. Bowed to the crowd and walked off again without a word said. A human jumped up at the sight of him as if he had seen him before but the hooded figure was gone before anything could happen. The next person came along and opened the package. It had a rose made completely from glass and a note. The elf read the note.

"To all the people gathered here today. A gift from an old friend." The elf looked confused. "That's all it says." Despite this the celebration continued.

"_It's time for the ceremony_" Saphira said to Arya. They walked over to the Menoa Tree and sat down. The dancers came and the ritual began.

The drumming, the dancing everyone was watching it so they didn't notice the hooded figure returning and leaning against a tree.

The figure was used to the sight he had seen more interesting and wonderful things in his time. He was the only one not looking at the dancers. Instead he was looking at the elf next to them in the front and the dragon beside her. He watched as the rainbow dragon burst forth from the people and flew around a bit before landing in front of the assembled riders and elves. It looked right at him. The figure smiled and resisted the urge to wave at it.

The dragon before them did something no one expected. It spoke to them all. "_Move aside_" the voice of fire said. The assembled elves and humans froze. "_Do I have to repeat myself_" the elves and humans moved out of its way. It walked through the crowds till it reached the hooded figure. Everyone was watching as the dragon came closed.

"Stop there" the figure said. The dragon stopped it was about 30 feet from him. This had never happed before. He was commanding the dragon

"_Why_" the dragon said

"Every time I meet you I end up unconscious. This time I want to have some dignity left because I won't at the end of this celebration"

"_Fine, why have you come here_"

"I went to you to fix my mind. This is your second chance. If you mess it up again I will hunt you down." The elves were talking amongst themselves. This man clamed to be able to kill the dragon, who did he think he was?

"_You sure about this_" the dragon took a step closer "_and take off the stupid hood._" The figure removed the hood. It was Eragon. The crowd stared in wonder at the legendary hero that saved them. Despite this no one came near the pair.

"I have lived with this voice for 99 years. I should of lost it sixteen years ago now get it out of my mind." The dragon walked up and touched his head. A spark when though the air. Eragon grabbed onto the tree he was leaning on "I told you so" Eragon said drowsily and his face drooped and fell to the ground unconscious. As soon as this happen Arya, Murtagh and Saphira rushed to him before they were blocked by the dragon.

"_You do not want to help this parasite. He is untruthful and ungrateful._" The dragon said

"_He is my rider. If you have a quarrel with him you have one with me_" Saphira said so everyone could hear

"_You do not know what he has done. He has killed riders, innocent people. He is not your rider he is a pathetic excuse for a human._" The dragon replied

"_If that is so then why did you heal his mind_" Arya said

"_I have my reasons._" The dragon said "_if I were you I would lock him up before he can hurt you_"

"Leave my father alone" a voice said behind them all. They look round to see Arean standing behind them "it's not his fault. Galbatorix infected his mind. His actions were not his own."

"You are Eragons son?" Arya said out loud

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?" Arean said angrily

"Yes" the leader of the riders came up now. A woman named Flora "We will put him on trial. If we find the calms to be true or not then we will provide justice." The assembled people agreed. "I need proof of what he has done" Flora said to the dragon. It came forward and did the same as it did with Eragon except this time she did not get knocked out. "Take him back to the citadel. The trial will happen in the council chamber. No one sees him except me till we get to Vroengard." Her dragon came up and took Eragon in her jaws.

"No" Arean said almost savagely. he drew his sword. "Put him down. He will do this wile his is conscious. If you don't do this I will have to fight you." He growled like a dragon exposing his sharp teeth below.

"How do you expect to fight us all off." Flora said

"Because he trained me. And I'm not alone." Saphira growled in agreement Arean rolled his neck letting out a cracking sound. "You can put him on trial but me, Saphira and Arya are taking him." Flora looked on in disbelief. This child was commanding her.

"We can't trust you. You could take him away" Flora said

"Well you're just going to have to trust us" Arean said he lowered his sword but kept it ready. He took Eragon from the dragon's mouth and draped him over his shoulder. He carried him over to Saphira and with her help put him in the saddle. After that Arya got on with Arean. They then left the festival almost everyone confused at what happened.


	34. Chapter 34

I don't own Eragon

I'm feeling nice today so here is an extra chapter

* * *

Saphira was flying over the woods of Du Weldenvarde when she felt Eragon stir

"Saphira" he said before falling back to sleep. It seemed that curing a mind took a lot of energy. After a few minutes Arya entered her mind.

"_I don't like this. We don't know who this kid is. He claims to be Eragons son but what proof do we have._" Arya said

"_We just have to believe him. He was willing to die for him so it proves it to some degree_" Saphira replied

"_I don't get it. I can't see Eragon going off with a woman then leaving her. It makes no sense._" Arya said

"_You know I can hear you_" Arean said

"_How did you get into my mind without me knowing_" Arya said

"_One thing at a time. First off I am his son. Though not a proper one._" Arean said

"_What do you mean by that_" Saphira said

"_Sixteen years ago Eragon finally did it. He got to the end of his quest to find a cure for his mind. He had reached the gods and they were going to fix him. But something went wrong. It didn't work they took out the wrong voice._"

"_Wait then what are you then_" Saphira said. Arya was following intently

"_I was a voice inside his head; one that had been in his head for a wile, a voice to combat the other one. That's why I can get into peoples minds so easily._" Arean said "_I say was because I'm clearly not a simple voice anymore. Anyway. The voice Eragon wanted to get rid off. The voice that tormented him was still there. And he was given a choice. Either he could live with it or he could kill me and they could try again._"

"_That's horrible_" Arya said

"_Yes. It was a stupid choice and a dirty trick for them to pull._" Arean sighed"_He had been searching for eighty three years and they do this to him. There was only one choice for him. I was his flesh and blood. He would never kill me. So he declined and brought me up. He knew the next time he could try and clear his mind was at the blood oath celebration and so he trained me._"

"_So you weren't born but created_" Arya said

"_Yes, in fact he thought of no other women that you and Saphira. I can remember the dark days after I was created. He almost didn't think about anything else but the two of you. It's what kept him going I think._"

"_So were was he for all of this time_" Saphira said

"_I'll let him talk to you about that, it's not my place to spill his secrets_" Arean said with a degree of sympathy.

"_Before you said you didn't know who Eragon was why did you do that_" Arya said

"_I grew up always running from the law. You get used to lying. Saying I didn't know Eragon was one I used often._" Arean said

"_It seemed Eragon ran into the festival dragon before. Do you know anything about that?_" Saphira looked round at them

"_No. I did not know they had a quarrel with each other but I don't know much before sixteen years ago. He could probably tell you more._" Arean frowned "_I hope it worked this time. I don't like seeing him sad. That's when I worry for his health_"

"_We will look after him. He should be in the best care when we get there._" Arya replied the rest of the journey was silent for the most part. Eragon grunted once in a wile to show he was still alive but out of it. Whatever that dragon did it seemed to make Eragon drowsy if not asleep. Arya wondered if Eragon know that he would be fighting the riders in a trial.

Eragon woke with a start. He waited for the familiar rush of pain he got every morning but received none. He waited still not letting his guard down in case it wanted him to be unprepared. Nothing happed still. Eragon sat up and pinched his arm. His mind was clear. If felt like curtains being pulled back letting sun into a dark room. He started laughing. He had done it. His mind was finally cured of the voice. That's when he notice where he was in a cell and stopped laughing. A small room rectangle in shape, dark walls not looked after a small window too small to climb out of and bars covering it as well. Eragon got off the bed and walked up to the thick oak door that was the only way into and out of the room. "_Is this some sick joke_" he thought as he knocked the wood checking its thickness and finding weak points. The hinges were on the other side and breaking out would be harder. "_When I get out that dragon is mice meat_" he marked a spot on the door with an X with is claw and started to pace. If he needed to get out then he could hit that spot and freedom would be his. Till then he would wait till someone came along ant told him what was happening. "_Arean can you hear me?_" there was no reply. He tried again. Nothing. "_Stop messing around Arean, I need your help._"

"_What?_" Arean's voice came though "_I'm kind of busy at the moment._"

"_What are you doing?_" Eragon said "_please don't tell me you're getting a back massage._"

"_How did you know?_"

"_I'm in your mind remember, I know what you're doing. Can you please tell me why I'm in a cell and not getting a message?_"

"_The dragon accused you of killing a load of people I could not stop them and so you're going on to trial. I'm getting a massage because my wings hurt and the chicks dig wings._"

"_I can't believe I raised a son to act this way_" Eragon said more to himself than to Arean

"_Hay I can't help what I was born with drives the girls crazy. You yourself told me to you all the advantages I have._"

"_That was combat, girls are different they only want to be near you because I'm your father and your at an expectable age to date compared to me._"

"_Stop boosting your ego_"

"_I'm getting out of this cell. You just relax while I do something productive._" Eragon cut the link and pressed his had against the mark. He made a fist and took a deep breath. He drew his had back and hit the door with enough force that the thick wood splintered all over. A hole big enough for him to exit was now in the door. Eragon stepped out and was intently surrounded by guards. Eragon punched one in the face and continued walking. No one stopped him, his punch had sent a clear message and they weren't going to argue with it.


	35. Chapter 35

I don't own Eragon

I'm feeling nice today so here is an extra chapter

* * *

Flora was in her office making fairths of the people Eragon had killed. She had selected the ones she would chose to prosecute him on despite this though there were well over four hundred people she could chose out of the thousands he had killed. A servant came in.

"Arya is here to see you" the servant said

"Let her in. then leave us." The servant left leaving Arya with the rider. "What do you want I'm busy?"

"Do you really want to do this; he's a hero for god's sake." Arya said

"Just because he killed Galbatorix doesn't mean that he should be pardoned. He probably can't even remember half of these people he's killed so many." Flora said

"How many" Arya said

"You're not a rider anymore, you don't have to know." Flora was avoiding the questions Arya slammed her hands on the desk and looked hard into the rider's eyes.

"I served the riders from the beginning, I started them up again. I carved this organization with my hands and Eragons ideas if it wasn't for him you would be dead and I am still a rider till Eragon takes Saphira back." Flora stood up

"He has killed over two thousand people." Flora let her words hang in the air. "Now if you don't mind I have to build the evidence against your boyfriend"

"Excuse me" Arya said

"Everyone knows Arya, its one thing you haven't noticed it and that's ok but if we haven't seen it then we are all just blind, deaf and dumb"

"What do you have against him? What has he done wrong? And how can you know that when you've only met him for four hours"

"He has killed people, he has faked his death." Flora said her voice rising with authority "he thinks he doesn't have to follow the rules"

"He had an illness of the mind" Arya shouted. She had never said this before "I was the one to see him last, I knew he hadn't died." Aryas voice got quieter "he gave me Saphira and then left. He couldn't go on because Galbatorix messed with his head. And because of that he gave everything he had away. He's suffered enough, in that three minute meeting he lost more than you could ever take away from him. He hurt more than any pain you could give him. Just let him go."

"No" Flora said firmly

"What has he done to you? That argument would leave the most people on my side. There's something more, something he did to you." Arya said

"Don't" Flora warned

"Which riders did he kill?"

"I said don't"

"He killed Victar didn't he?" Arya said quietly

"Yes, you've solved it. You've found the missing piece." Flora said bitterly "I had thought that a rogue slave had killed him and Abe. The dragon showed me it was Eragon."

"You can't do this it will cloud your judgment."

"No. I will do this and he will pay for what he did"

"Don't take your anger out on Eragon. How dare you even thing that he did it on purpose. His mind is ill. It plays tricks on him he switched from one person to another. If you think he did this purposely then you are out of your mind more than he is"

"How do you know this? How can you say that about a murderer?"

"Because he is not one, I know him. I have known him for a year that trumps your four hours." Arya put her hand on her head in frustration

"That was 99 years ago; people change especially when they hear voices. They become the voices." Flora said

"People don't change; I haven't changed in 99 years." There was a pause "your anger and need for revenge has made you blind. I will speak to you later if you are still here." Arya got up and a servant came running in.

"What?" Flora said angrily

"I'm sorry my lady but it's about Eragon" the servant stopped and hesitated about what to say.

"Well out with it." Flora said

"He's escaped."

"What do you mean escaped, he was in a maximum security cell" Flora said Arya looked at Flora in disbelief "how did he get out"

"He broke thought the door, it seems that he's determined but for what we do not know." The servant then left before she could be asked another question. Arya smiled she knew exactly were he was going.

The hall of the dragon was a building next to the citadel of the riders. It was a building with no roof and was twice as big as the rider citadel. Its obvious purpose was to store the dragons, the other was it was the area that the riders ate at when the weather was nice. Though today they weren't gossiping. Today they were looking at the hero they all believed was dead and now accused of murder. Eragon took no notice of it though and continued on as if he was the only one there. He soon entered the building and walked around. It was truly huge looking up there were hundreds of levels, thousands of holds just for the dragons. The holds got bigger the lower to the ground they were. Eragon reasoned that Saphira would have to be near the bottom being one of the first dragons of the next generation but he still had a huge task of finding her. It didn't help that the dragons that were ignoring him. Finally Eragon came to a part of the building that was cut off. It was guarded as well as separated but a wall. Eragon felt her presence she was behind there. Eragon walked up but was immediately stopped by the guards that stood there.

"You cannot go in there sir. Only ones with the password can enter" one of the guards said Eragon looked at him then looked at the others then continued walking to the door. As one touched him Eragon grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"You think you can stop me." Eragon said angrily

"Sir" Eragon shushed him

"I have waited and suffered though 99 years to see my dragon. I have been to the void and back, I have fought beasts the size of dragons with my bare hand. Now you can either let me in or I will force myself in by any means necessary." another guard open the doors and Eragon dropped the guard and walked though. There before him lay Saphira sleeping.


	36. Chapter 36

I don't own Eragon

just so you know this chapter is all talk and so is the next one I'll upload later

* * *

"_Saphira_" the voice echoed inside the dragons head. "_Saphira_" Eragon walked up and rubbed her neck that was as thick as he was tall. Saphira shook her head and turned round.

"_Little one?_" she questioned as she looked at him.

"Yes" Eragon said quietly Saphira jumped up and nuzzled him but for Eragon he got knocked to the ground as her giant head nearly crushed him.

"_Little one I missed you so much. You have no idea of the worry I got not hearing from you. I thought you were dead or worse and I couldn't do anything about it._"

"_Saphira_"

"_And then you paired me with Arya and I thought you would leave me forever, I nearly couldn't go on and then you made me promise you not to follow and it pained me so much_"

"_That's nice Saphira but I can't breath_" Eragon shouted into her mind

"_Oh_" Saphira said and lifted her head. Eragon clutched his chest and took several deep breaths. "_Sorry_" Eragon looked up at her and smiled

"_It's understandable. If I was a dragon in your situation I would act the same_"

"_Were did you go little one_" Saphira said quietly

"_Dark places Saphira; you should never have to see them though the probability of that is highly unlikely. Do you enjoy it here?_"

"_Yes. It's great this hold the best I can get. And I get cleaned regularly._" Saphira brought her head level with Eragons "_you still haven't answered my question_"

"_Do you really want to know were I went_" Eragon said with a sad look in his eyes.

"_Yes_" Saphira growled a bit.

"_Ok. I found out about a month after I left you that there was a map, a map that showed the lands outside of Alagaësia. So I went in search of it. I found it with an exiled elf but it had been ripped up. You still following_" Eragon paused

"_Yes, keep going_" Saphira said

"_The map however showed the places were you could find the other pieces and were you were at the time. So I went in search of the other bits of it. After 80 years I found them all._" Eragon composed himself "_after that it showed the edge of the world. I went there and jumped off_"

"_You jumped off the edge of the world?_"

"_Yes, is that so unbelievable?_" Eragon said

"_It would be if it came from someone else's lips_"

"_Well I found out that it led to the void. There I fought my way through it to the gods. They were impressed at what I had done and so they would take the voice out of my head. And…_" Eragon stopped and put his head in his hands.

"_And it went wrong. Didn't it_" Saphira said

"_Yes, it did. They tried to make me kill Arean. The one person who kept me sane for my whole ordeal. My own son._" Eragon was frowning.

"_So when did you meet Arean_"

"_He first turned up when I was walking over the top of the Beor Mountains in a blizzard_"

"_And so he's your son because_"

"_Because how else did he get there, he was born from my mind and I called him son because he called me dad and I guess if you say it enough it becomes real in some cases._"

"_Why did you come back_" Saphira said after a moment's silence

"_I came to see you and to fix my head; I suspect I'll be asked that again by Arya. To tell you the truth I came back for 4 reasons._" Eragon said thinking  
"_what were they._" Saphira was intrigued

"_Fix my head. See you. See Arya and the fourth I'm keeping a secret._"

"_Eragon, tell me_" Saphira growled

"_No, what's the point of a surprise if you know._" Eragon took a deep breath "_you don't have to take me back you know_" there was a long silence that was only broken with the sound of dragons walking and the flapping of wings."_If you want I can leave you with Arya._"

"_Eragon_" Saphira said quickly

"_Look Saphira_" Eragon butted in before she could say another word "_you don't know me, this trial will show you things that will disturb you. After that if you want me back then I can arrange it._"

"_Little one nothing you could of done will change my mind._" Saphira cooed

"_I just think you should know before you make any decisions. Do this for me please_"

"_Fine little one. I will do this but then you will owe me something._"

"_And what will that be Saphira_" Eragon already know what she would say

"_You will have to take me with you wherever you go_. Saphira smiled

"_That is no option either you come with me or you come with me. That is what you're offering me._" Eragon argued

"_Well you're not leaving me again. Last time I left you got a son, just imagine what you'll bring back if I let you leave a second time._"

"_Yeah I suppose your right. But Arya should decide as well. I'm not looking forward to seeing her._"

"_Why, what have you got to fear from her?_"

"_I don't really know, I think that when I talk to her something might be brought up that I would rather not talk about._"

"_Like the trial?_" Saphira said with a telling smile, "_you've been back for less than a day and already you're stirring things up for everyone._"

"_Would you want it any other way?_" Eragon smiled back

"_I like the quiet life but I prefer the action packed one I used to have when you were around_"

"_Yeah we made a good team, not to mention the drama we caused._" Eragon gave Saphira a look

"_I know that look little one, your up to something._" Saphira said

"_I'm always up to something Saphira._" Eragon said

"_No this is something big_"

"_Let's just say that if the fourth reason happens then a lot of changes are going to happen._" Saphira shook her head curled up again "_I'll wait for Arya, she'll find me here and then if it gets complicated then we can take it somewhere else._" Eragon walked over Saphira to her belly. He lied down against Saphira "_I missed this; I can't believe I gave this life up._"

"_You did what you had to do little one. If I had my wish then you would have stayed and sorted it out somehow here. It wasn't meant to be._"

"_Yeah_" Eragon said. Saphira wrapped herself around Eragon.

"_Are you worried about the trial_" Saphira said

"_A little. Arean as usual is being very useful_" Eragon said the last bit sarcastically

"_And what's that_"

"_Massaged by people and probably showing off. I don't mind thought, it's the first real time he can let off steam since the void_"

"_Is there anything he could do for you?_"

"_Not really, I want him to stay out of trouble and it seems that this is the best way for that._"

"_How many people did you kill_" Saphira said out of interest

"_Just over eight hundred_" Eragon said honestly "_and they were all slavers so I don't know why I'm being charged_"

"_Arya is here_" Saphira said.


	37. Chapter 37

I don't own Eragon

again all talk.

* * *

Eragon looked over at the entrance. And there indeed was Arya and what seemed like half the rider army. Eragon raised an eyebrow at the sight. "_You didn't tell me she brought company_" he said to Saphira

"_You didn't ask me to_" she replied

"_I hate it when people say that._" Eragon said. "Hi Arya, just so you know I'm not in the mood to see my fans"

"Neither am I but there here to escort you back to my cell" Arya said

Eragon looked behind Arya and quickly calculated how many people were behind her. "If you want me back in the cell you're going to need more people than that, and then I wouldn't keep me there for long."

"That's what I said" Arya looked at him "but Flora wouldn't listen"

"What did I do to her, it's not like I'm going to kill anyone. Sure I'll admit I could kill but why would I kill the riders." Eragon looked at the people behind Arya again "could you go away this conversation is kind of private" the gathered people didn't move "_Saphira a growl would be good here_" she growled loudly and let out alit burst of fire they backed away and out the door.

"You've been back for one day and your already waist high in it aren't you" Arya said to Eragon

"If it had gone right first time I may not even be here" Eragon said

"I thought you were dead" Arya said bluntly

"You thought wrong, didn't you get those dreams"

"You mean they were real?"

"Yes, they were"

"So that black thing that was grabbing at you"

"Was the voice in my mind, it was taking over slowly."

"Did you kill those people" Arya said after a pause

"Depends what you're talking about."

"Innocent people, women and children, rides"

"No, I've never killed any children or any riders, I have killed three women but they were selling children."

"Were was that"

"I prefer to keep that to myself, you don't need to know"

"Is there a small chance that I could know?"

"Not even a small chance." Eragon smiled "I like what you did with the riders"

"Yeah, I built it the way you would have wanted it, I took a lot of the old rider rules and procedures and updated them as well as implementing them. It took a wile but we now have a good society." Array replied proudly

"I seem to be the spanner in the works thought"

"Yeah, it dose seem like that, but you know what they say, some rules are meant to be broken"

"I never thought I would hear you say those words" Eragon got up and walked over to her "I never thought I would see you again to be honest"

"How dose it feel to be wrong?"

"Feels good." Arya put a hand on his shoulder "I saw you at Murtagh's and Skye's wedding."

"I knew you were there, I was so sure of it. How did you know when it was, from what I was told from Saphira you were outside of Alagaësia?"

"I keep tabs on all of you, just because I was in a different land doesn't mean that I can't scry anyone. When I saw Skye in a wedding dress and Murtagh in a suit I knew something was up."

"I missed you" Arya out her other hand around his neck "I missed you a lot"

"No" Eragon said looking in her eyes

"What." Arya looked at him "what am I doing"

"It's kind of cute" Eragon smiled "that you pretend you don't know what you're doing"

"And what's that" Arya said Eragon laughed

"Trying to kiss me, trust me a lot of women have tried and failed at what you're attempting"

"Were they cute?"

"No, some weren't cute, some were sexy, and most didn't think I was a murder." Eragon still hadn't moved his eyes, nether had Arya "I'm not putting you off am I"

"Not even close."

"I remember when it was the other way around, me chasing after you and you hitting me down every time, what makes you think I won't do that to you."

"Because I know you, and you wouldn't do that"

"I apparently have killed innocent people, turning you down will be much easier" Eragon teased

"I waited for you for 99 years" Arya said

"You just said that you thought I was dead, why wait for something that you believe won't come back?"

"Because I never lost hope"

"You were right." Eragon aid suddenly changing tactics

"What was I right about?"

"Were not meant for one another, I'm a cursed man, and you shouldn't have to suffer for my mistakes."

"What do you mean by cursed" Arya still didn't let go

"It's a metaphor. Bad things happen around me."

"You know what. I don't care."

"It will get awkward, when I go away again you may not be able to come with me and then you will care"

"No I won't"

"You're not thinking rationally"

"Love isn't rational; you of all people should know that."

"It wouldn't be fair on Arean."

"Are you deliberately trying to find problems with this?"

"I might, then again I might not." Eragon lent forward and kissed her on the forehead. "Is that good enough for you?"

"No. not really"

"Too bad that's all you're getting. Should I worry about the trial?" Eragon said changing the subject.

"Apparently you have killed a rider called Victar; he was the lover of Flora." Arya said

"I can see now why she'd be annoyed at me then."

"Annoyed is putting it lightly." Array let go of Eragon "you should read the book about you."

"You wrote a book about me."

"It's what the riders wanted."

"Is it completely over the top?"

"Not really, I wrote half of it."

"Then it will probably have me and you kissing each other at every opportunity. Unless you wrote it before you realised you had feeling for me." Eragon shook his head.

"It doesn't, but you should worry what Murtagh wrote about." Arya said with an evil smile.

"What dose those even mean?"

"Your trial is in an hour, if I was you I would get ready." Arya walked away "see you there."

"_Women confuse me_" Eragon looked back at Saphira

"_You should have let her kiss you._" Saphira said looking at him.

"_I don't need it, the less time I spend here the easier it will be for everyone_"

"_Why do you want to run away from your problems, little one?_"

"_I don't I just want to avoid them. It there any harm in that_"

"_If you don't face your problems then they just get bigger._"

"_Thanks for the advice but I'll deal with Arya in my own way._"

"_Does it involve avoiding her?_"

"_You hit the nail on the head._"

"_I can see this going badly_"

"_So can me_"

"_Then why do this, why cause her heart ache._"

"_Because I'm not the man she thinks I am. She wants the Eragon that is naive and fresh. I'm just an old fool who just had good luck on his side._" Eragon patted Saphiras neck, "_I hope I can see sense soon._"


	38. Chapter 38

I don't own Eragon

* * *

Eragon was waiting outside the rider council chambers. He had been in this situation a few times before on his travels but this was different, his friends would see the true side of him, the one that he had kept secret since he had left them to be alone. He wasn't ashamed of what he did, there was no reason to, but he felt uneasy. He had always imagined his return to be from a long distance away and to meet someone that had long forgotten him maybe in the woods of Du Weldenvarden or on the edge of the Hadarac Desert. The feeling of uneasiness came back, it gripped Eragon. He paced slowly from one side of the door to the other it didn't help him. Eventually he slumped on the floor back to the wall his head in his hands. "_How's it going_" a voice said penetrating the silence of the hallway.

"_I'm about to loose my mind Arean, I don't like waiting._" Eragon replied back to his son

"_I know how you feel, don't worry though I'm in the chamber. If anything funny happened then I'm here to help._"

"_I thought you would still be being massaged, nice to know I have some support in there._"

"_Yeah, the girls only cared about my wings not my personality._"

"_You got weapons_" Eragon said

"_Do rabbits procreate_" Arean said back "_I got at least ten daggers and three swords, your one of course as well as mine and a random one I found on the floor and a load of other stuff_"

"_Good, I feel better know_" Eragon said his voice was calmer

"_You want me to kill the judge_" Arean said calmly

"_We don't do that anymore Arean, anyway she hasn't done anything wrong_"

"_Well like I said I'm here if you need any help._"

"_Thanks son._" Eragon took a deep breath and let it out; he removed his hands from his face and brought his head up again. He looked at the opposite wall getting lost in the bricks and the ridges it formed. Eventually his wait was over and the doors opened to let him in. Eragon walked into the chamber. It was a big room, enough room to fit five hundred people easily but it was not designed for the dragons to enter it but to compensate for that there were large windows for them to look into. It seemed that they would also use the riders to find out what was happening. It looked like all of the riders had come to watch over the trial ad so it was a cramped room. Eragon could hear them talking.

"He looks guilty"

"What happed to him?"

"He looks more badass than the book makes him out to be" Eragon smiled at the last comment

"_You hear that Arean, I'm badass_" Eragon said finding Arean in the crowd he was dressed in his usual gear of hood covering most of his face and a long garment covering most of his body. He was using it to cover up all the weapons

"_She's probably drunk. There is no way that you look badass_" Arean replied

"_I have a book that proves you wrong._"

"_Yeah I read that book; I have some extracts that you may want to hear._"

"_I have nothing to hide, go ahead._" Eragon already regretted what he had agreed to.

"_I was wondering when I would meet you he said there faces centimetres apart_" Eragon could hear Arean giggling at it.

"_When did I say that, wait how could they know about that_" then it hit him "_Murtagh, I'm going to have to hit him for that_"

"_He thought you were dead when he wrote this he didn't think that there would be any consequences_"

"_Well there are consequences now_" Eragon looked at the council chamber again, he was in the middle of it. It reminded him of the chambers in Farthen Dûr he hadn't been back there for a wile he wondered if his clan would take him back. There was a table and chair set aside for him. That was all, nothing else except a lonely table and chair. He wasted no time in sitting down; he put his feet up on the table and made himself comfortable. There was a pause it must have lasted a minute or two but it let like an age to Eragon. Flora came out. All of the riders stood as he walked out and took her seat; Eragon ignored her and didn't move from his position.

"Are you Eragon Shadeslayer?" Flora said looking at Eragon he didn't reply not caring what she said. She coughed and he looked up at her. "Are you Eragon Shadeslayer former rider of the dragon known as Saphira Brightscales" she said

"That is one of my names." Eragon replied

"Eragon, do you swear to tell the truth in this council chamber." Flora signalled a person to go and get the fairths

"To the best of my ability." Eragon replied "Can I get some fruit and water. I think we will be here a long time."

"Get the prisoner some water" Flora looked annoyed. "Can you explain were you have been for all of this time"

"I cannot do that"

"Why not"

"If I told you I would have to lie to protect you and then that defeats the purpose of telling the truth." Flora ignored what he said and moved on.

"Here are some fairths of the victims you are accused of killing, do you recognise any of them" she handed him a pile of about a hundred, Eragon put them down and quickly sorted thought them.

"No, I don't recognise any of them."

"Perhaps you have forgotten" Flora said with a smug grin.

"Oh no, the voice wouldn't have done that, I would have made me remember all of the people I killed…" Eragon pulled out the picture of Victar "who is this" Eragon said his face suddenly etched with fear.

"That is Victar, you recognize him don't you" Flora said with triumph

"Oh yes, I recognise him, but I didn't kill him." Eragons face stated to go pale Arean got up and joined him pushing people out of the way "please tell me that I'm dreaming, this can't be what it is."

Arean looked over the image then his face became pale as well "it's no joke, he's not the type to do that"

"I swear I'm going to hunt him down that piece of" Flora cut in

"What are you talking about?"

"I know the person who killed Victar, I saw him do it with his partner. The dragon gave you this image to show me, it's a message. He made you put me on trial so I couldn't get away. I suggest you get out wile you still can because his killers are coming here an they show no mercy" Eragon said

"And who are these killers" Flora said unconvinced Eragon looked up and his jaw dropped.

"It doesn't matter, there already here" Eragon said.


	39. Chapter 39

I don't own Eragon

* * *

They followed his gaze, before them in one of the huge windows were two figures dressed just like Arean a cruel smile played over there faces as they looked at the pair in the middle of the chamber, Eragon got himself together and closed his mouth and gave the figures a look of pure hate. One of the figures jumped from the window and landed in front of Eragon. The figure landed with such force that the floor cracked as he landed.

"Eragon" the figure said the voice was gravelly as if he was talking with broken glass in his mouth.

"Cassius" Eragon said with a venomous look, they were about the same height and build. "Are you going to do the same thing that you did last time."

"Yep. To every one of them." His face went around looking at the riders.

"Your grudge is with me; let them go they don't know anything about you or jack."

"Well we can't take that risk and then with what the gods are offering with your killing it's very tempting"

"And what would they be offering" Eragon said icily

"The offer was the same offer they gave to you; I think it's more than enough to get every person in the lands to come after you." Cassius said smiling Eragon looked at Arean then back at Cassius and stated to giggle uncontrollably Arean soon joined in.

"You can't seriously believe them. You're a smart man Cassius but I never thought you would want that" Eragon said after he got control again

"What are you talking about" Flora said

"Well Flora" Eragon said looking at her "he is here to kill me by any means necessary because he wants to become a god" Eragon looked back at Cassius "that's right isn't it."

"In a nutshell yes."

"Get out wile you can" Eragon shouted at the riders. There was instantly a rush for the door. However several people didn't go. Flora, Arya and Murtagh were amongst some of the people that stayed. Eragon took a step back "I see you brought your twin Shasha" Eragon said

"Yep, she wanted to watch you die."

"Oh Cassius have some heart, I wont die here and both of us know it, it was pretty clever giving me this message, the pictures are of all the people you've killed aren't they."

"I keep forgetting your smart, I think it's because you still look like a boy."

"The perks of being part dragon" Eragon sighed. Arean handed Eragon his sword and he took off his hooded jacket. He was armed full of every weapon imaginable. He had a knife belt full of them all around his waist, a sword attached to his hip, an axe across his back as well as a bow and arrows and another sword attached as well. "I don't think that's enough she's slippery you know" Eragon said with concern.

"I know but it's all the stuff I could steal that was remotely good, once this is done we need to update our arsenal." Arean stretched his wings and grinned

"So how do you want us to do this Cassius, I can have a three minute head start and you hunt me down like old times."

"No, we go when the last rider who doesn't want to take part leaves the island" Cassius jumped again and landed in front of Flora "I don't know why your leader of the riders, you rule with your heat not with your head. Sound the alarm and get them off this forsaken place." Flora did just that and then ran off with the others.

"I hate her" Eragon said out loud

"I know how you feel." Cassius replied "you lot not going." He said to the gathered force of riders, they were armed now and in a group. "Well it's your funeral. That is if we do kill Eragon. How are we doing sis" he shouted back at Shasha. She looked out and after a few minutes she nodded "let the fun begin" he flew at Eragon who was already running away from him. He dived out of the way and into the hall that he had come from.

"I hate you" Eragon said a he rounded another corner and dived out of the way of his sword.

"More than the voice" Cassius said smiling

"Yes, I really do." Eragon jumped off a wall and span round kicking Cassius in the side of the face and making him hit the opposite wall. Eragon looked back and saw the group who stayed behind flowing them "get away from us." He shouted back before he was tacked my Cassius and they went thought a wall. Eragon was pinned down as Cassius pushed his sword against Eragons neck. Eragon took a deep breath and flipped him into a cabinet. Eragon grabbed his hood and pulled it off showing his face. He had black hair that went just below his ears and purple eyes. He had a huge scare going from his chin through his cheek up his eye and ended at his forehead. "You didn't heal it." Eragon said as he patched up his neck.

"I think it makes me look good."

"You cover up your face what's the point if no one can see it." Cassius got up and stretched there was a loud crack as something went back together. Eragon winced at the sound. "Did you have to do that?"

"What's the problem never popped a joint before?" he swung his sword again Eragon blocked it. Eragon took a step forward and forced Cassius against the wall choking him with his own sword as they were pressed together. Eragon looked into his eyes as he started to get tunnel vision. Cassius kicked Eragon on the knee. There was a crack as the bone broke. "Well Eragon, seems you wont get away from me this time." Eragon looked left and an idea hit him.

"I think not Cassius; I think I will escape this time." Eragon hobbled over to the widow and threw himself though it. He few about ten feet before he landed on Saphira and turned over to see Cassius watching in annoyance. Eragon popped the joint back and healed the bone. "I need to get back into the building" he shouted at Saphira. She angled herself and Eragon ran and jumped off her going though a window a floor above were Cassius was. Eragon crashed through the window and rolled. He wasted no time and stated running as the floor behind him broke and Cassius jumped though. Eragon ran down a corridor and jumped back into the council chambers. Arean was in a fierce battle with Cassius's sister. "_Bow_" Eragon said to Arean. Arean chucked it at Eragon he caught it wile still in the air. Landing he notched an arrow and aimed it at Cassius's left shoulder. He let it fly and it connected and Cassius hit the floor with a thud. Cassius got up and looked over grabbing his shoulder. Eragon already having another arrow aimed at him.

"I guess you win, claim your prize" Cassius said quietly.

"Your twin is dead" Eragon said looking up at Arean who had a bloody axe in his hands.

"You know what, I hate you too"

"Well we have something to agree on." Eragon let another arrow fly hitting Cassius in his right lung. "Who else knows about the offer?"

"It's an open market." Cassius said spitting out some blood "everyone knows. Thought few will try."

"Well in that case I think I need to pay someone a visit."

"What's it like" Cassius said

"What do you mean" Eragon notched another arrow.

"The void, what's it like" Cassius looked weak and frail.

"Not as good as people make it out to be. You would of done better if you sold your soul." Eragon fired the last arrow that scraped along Cassius's neck. He fell down as blood leaked from his neck into the stonework of the floor. Eragon dropped the bow and walked over to Cassius. He closed Cassius's eyes "I'm sorry" he said over the body. Suddenly Cassius jerked and stabbed Eragon thought the heart with a hidden dagger from up his sleeve.

"Everyone falls for that one" Cassius grinned at him opening his eyes. "See you in the void." Eragon looked down in disbelief before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell into darkness.


	40. Chapter 40

I don't own Eragon

* * *

It was cold. Very cold. Eragon opened his eyes and was met with snow. Eragon felt his chest. No wounds were there, it was snowing heavily and he couldn't see more the a few feet in front of him. Eragon got up and groaned. "_Why am I here?_" Eragon though as he looked around, he defiantly wasn't in the void. He stumbled though the snow and it seemed to clear but it only showed more empty landscape. It seemed he was in a wasteland with nothing else as far as the eye could see. The cold gripped Eragon with every step he could feel his body failing him his energy being sapped from him with every breath he took. Eragon fell to his knees and cried out in frustration.

Arean watched over Eragon, he had healed Eragons wound to the heart but he had slipped into a coma. He tried reviving him but it wasn't working.

"How is he?" Arya said behind him.

"Not good, something is holding him in his state it's taking his energy. If we don't wake him up soon well let's just say putting him on trial will be the least of Flora worries."

"Do you know what's keeping him like this?"

"No but I have an idea."

"And what would that be."

"I'm going to tell you one of Eragons secrets now." Arean said looking at her "when Eragon reached the god they offered him a deal. He could become a god. They did this because they feared that he would become more powerful than them and take over. They didn't realise that Eragon didn't want that and they felt threatened not understanding his motives. They took me out of his head and hoped that the voice would make him go mad. Instead it made him more determined" Arean looked back at his father. "I think they have taken control of his mind. Out him in another place, they are sapping energy from him to kill him."

"Why would they do that?" Arya confused at the whole situation

"He didn't kill himself and one of the best assassins in all the lands couldn't kill him, this is one of their final options because if he survives this" Arean looked back at Arya "he _will_ hunt them down because of what they did to him."

"And what if he dose die" Arya said with caution

"Then I'll do it for him." Arean said coldly

"Is there anything we could do for him?"

"We could connect him to Saphira to give him another mind to help him break free but it will be painful for the both of them."

Eragon got back up. He wasn't going to let them win. It was clear to him now were he was. "Show yourselves" he shouted at the sky "I know your there. Watching me suffer. I just want to live a normal life." Eragon dropped to his knees again, tears froze on his face as he looked out across the frozen tundra "I know I've made mistakes, done things I should be punished for." He felt the cold grip him tighter "I tried to make the world a better place. I tried to justify what I did in the grand scheme of things. But it seems the more I try the more you push against me."

"_I'm sorry_" Eragon turned round to see the dragon from the Agaetí Blödhren celebration.

"_What do you want?_" Eragon turned back round not wanting to look at the dragon.

"_I don't want to be a part of this anymore. What the others did is not what I wanted._"

"_It's a bit late now and if you're planning a takeover of the gods you're not going to use me._"

"_I want to help you Eragon._"

"_You my friend, you're a lot like them even if your not._" Eragon said in a monotone

"_Well it doesn't matter now. I want to see you safely back._" The dragon said

"_I've never heard someone talk so much crap._"

"_Why can't you just accept my help?_" the dragon growled

"_Because you sent an assassin after me that is a big reason._"

"_I sent you a message to warn you. Not an assassin. _"

"_Yeah, 30 second warning makes all the difference. I feel so much safer. As far as I know you sent him when you made me go to trial._" Eragon felt cold fire burn though his veins, his energy went up all of a sudden. He didn't flinch. He didn't want the dragon seeing him hurt.

"_All I want to do is see you safely back I was forced to make the trial happen otherwise I would be locked up again._"

"_Safely back, to where. I'm in this wasteland losing energy, I'm going to die in a day or so, slowly and painfully it will be the best for everyone._"

"_Eragon, I want to stop this, you shouldn't suffer because you could be a threat. Join me and I can stop it, get you out of here._"

"_I'd rather die then fight for a demigod. You should be helping me, I cut you free of the bonds they had on you._"

"_I know but I can't help you with them standing in the way. Help me get rid of them and then you will be set free._"

"_I will never be free. As long as I live there will always be someone trying to hold on to me._"

"_You are stubborn for a human._"

"_I don't know if I'm that anymore._" Eragon got up and started walking away ignoring his body's protests.

"_You can't run away forever, I'll see you again soon enough._"

"Yeah, enjoy that thought because the answers going to be the same." Eragon shouted back.

"_Fine, but I'll be back._" Eragon felt as if someone hit him in the back of the head. He fell face first into the snow. His world went black


	41. Chapter 41

I don't own Eragon

* * *

Eragon felt a tongue on his face. It was circling his cheek, he opened his eyes to see Saphira's head. He gave a weak smile at her sight before he realised that he was still in the frozen tundra. "_Why are you here_" Eragon said not moving

"_Arean connected me with you again to help you get out of the place, wherever this is._"

"_It's called limbo, the place between the gods and the void. Just a big jumble of weather climates and terrain. One minute it's snowing the next minute you're on a beach. It confuses the hell out of you and because we are kept here away from are bodies it drains our energy; if I know Arean he will be filling me with faelnirv to keep me alive._" Eragon got up. He walked with Saphira behind him out into the wasteland.

Murtagh looked over the still body of Eragon, he hadn't moved for three days and Murtagh was starting to worry, he took a chair from the side of the room and sat down. "99 years." Murtagh said out loud. "I can hardly remember the time we had together. It was so long ago, but I bet you could, every detail." Murtagh brought his hands together. "A lot has happened since we last saw each other, me and Skye, we got married. Got a little daughter too." Murtagh eyes started to water. "I. I mourned you for so long, I thought you were dead and there was nothing I could have done to save you, nothing because you sent me elsewhere. I came to find Saphira in a pool of blood and her saying you were dead. I had to be strong for her. But deep inside I was crying with her." Murtagh let the tears flow. The form of Eragon hadn't moved. "It was like I had lost a limb I relied on. With you I did stuff I would never have done on my own. The vault of souls," Murtagh let out a short laugh remembering the moment "I remember when I got freaked out by that woman with no eyes, and you didn't even flinch at the sight." Murtagh grabbed Eragon hand. "at least your back now and even if you die now, at least I had the chance to see you one last time and the magic you somehow weave around people. I leave in the morning back to Uru'baen to look over it again. I just want to let you know, it was a pleasure." Murtagh got up and left.

Eragon stopped when he reached the area where the snow changed to sand.

"_Well since we have time why don't you tell me how you know Cassius._" Saphira said stopping behind him.

"_He was an assassin that was after me at one point. I saved him from a deadly fall and so he spared me, he's the best there is._" Eragon explained looking round deciding were to go next.

"_Don't you mean was. Anyway why would he try to kill you if you saved him?_"

"_Knowing the gods they'll probably try to bring him back to life. They really want me dead. As to why he would kill me, everyone has a price._"

"_Why is that surly they can't try to kill you without reason._"

"_I'm considered a threat to them. Someone with too much power that, if I wanted, to could case them all to die. And from what I got from kill joy there is a takeover happening right now._"

"_Kill joy?_"

"_It's the nickname I give to the Agaetí Blödhren dragon when I'm not with him. It fits his mood._" Eragon felt a sudden drop of rain and then another. Soon it was pouring down on them Eragon didn't bother hiding under Saphira. "_I haven't been honest with you Saphira. I haven't told you the whole truth._" Eragon said suddenly.

"_You can tell me little one._"

"_I said I only killed slavers but, that was a lie. I killed a lot of people and there was nothing I could do about it. They were innocent people and I just ripped them apart because of the voice._"

"_It was the voice it took you over._"

"_That's not it. What I hate is that I enjoyed it._" Saphira didn't know what to say Eragon felt the tears coming back "_I wanted this trial to expose me, to show everyone what I had become. But instead I was nearly killed. Secretly I think I wanted to die even._"

"_But your different now little one, the voice is gone you don't want to do that anymore._"

"_That's true but the feeling._" Eragon shuddered at the thought "_It stays with me and it makes me feel sick. That's why I didn't want you back. I didn't know if you would get the same twisted self-hate that I get from it or even hate me because of it._"

"_Eragon I do not hate you because you did those things_" Saphira snorted and smoke came out of her nostrils. The rain was turning cold. "_It was not your fault. It was Galbatorix's he was the one that made you think those thoughts. It's in the past now anyway._"

"_But he will think those thoughts again_" a voice said behind them. They looked round to see the Agaetí Blödhren dragon

"_Not you again, go away you creep. Cant you see I'm spilling my heart out to my dragon._" Eragon shouted at the dragon

"_Yes and what about it. You owe me Eragon remember your first Agaetí Blödhren,_ _our gift to you so you may do what you must_"

"_So I did what I must, I owe you nothing._" Eragon said back Saphira growled and jumped at the dragon. She went straight though him as if he wasn't even there. "_There's no point Saphira he's a coward, it's just an illusion. You back again to try and make me join your side. I told you I work for myself. If anyone had a tie to me it's Saphira or the riders._"

"_For a dragon you are not noble._" Saphira said walking back to Eragon. The rain had changed to snow now and it was falling slowly on the sand.

"_I am noble for a god._" The dragon said with pride.

"_You're a demigod idiot stop boosting your ego. Now buzz off I don't want to see you again._"

"_Fine I'll send you back with your precious dragon but don't think you can just stand there and not get involved._"

Eragon got up and walked up to the dragon "_tell this to all of your friends and your enemy's. If anyone so much as looks as me in a weird way I'm making my own team. Then we will see who's controlling who._" Eragon felt sleep tug at his mind. He let it take him.


	42. Chapter 42

I don't own Eragon

* * *

"_I'm back_" that's the first thing Eragon thought as he woke. He didn't open his eyes feeling too weak to do so. He felt his mouth be opened and a liquid being poured down it. Eragon swallowed hard and instantly felt energy. He opened his eyes to find Arean there with a bottle. "How long have I been out." Eragon coughed "you don't use the weak stuff do you"

"No" Arean said checking Eragons muscles "you have been out for a week. How many fingers am I holding?"

"Three" Eragon responded "where are we"

"We are currently in the medical wing of the rider citadel, what's three plus two"

"five." Eragon answered "do you really need to do this"

"You were in a coma; there may be brain damage, what happed on the 14th of the second mouth of winter 99 years ago"

"I met you for the first time and you saved me from that blizzard, is that enough am I alright"

"What was my first question?"

"How many fingers am I holding?"

"You seem fine. I would say to take it easy for the next few days but I knew you wouldn't listen so that's why I gave you the strong stuff. Want some more faelnirv" Arean offered the bottle Eragon took it and downed it in one Arean shook his head.

"Is that annoying girl back?"

"If you are talking about Flora then yes. She dropped all charges so you can go free. I assume that now you have taken all the faelnirv that there will be hit with pure energy about now." Eragon felt all his limbs go on fire. They burned with energy. He got up and got dressed. "Did you do a deal?"

"No, I did not but that dragon came to me, gave me some rubbish about me helping him to conquer the gods."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm not going to do it; I'm going to put that behind me. I'm going to live my life out here and never go near the gods again." Eragon stretched. He was buzzing with energy. "I need to blow some energy out."

"Want to go spar" Arean said

"Yeah, I can see of I can find some students." Eragon said Arean smiled finally he would have something to do.

"How do you want to do this, spar then find or find then spar." Arean said

"We'll tell everyone then we spar after that we go and find them. How many students do you think we can handle?"

"We there's you, me and Saphira, I think five or six."

"Well let's get going. Time to put reason four in action." Eragon grabbed his sword from the side of his bed and walked out. Arean soon followed him.

They reached the sparing grounds. It was almost full of people. Some lessons were going on as well as the general population practicing. Eragon smiled. They would show them how you really fight. Eragon drew his sword and stated to block it as he walked into the middle of the field. Everyone looked over at him and encircled the two. Eragon looked over the crowd and then started talking. "Arean and I are going to spar each other. We have studied many different ways of fighting and so if you think your tough enough you can join the little school we are starting. We are limited to six places and so be quick. We will start after this fight." Arean nodded in agreement. Eragon sized Arean up, they hadn't spared in a wile and so he worried about losing but it was only momentary as Arean lunged at him with tremendous speed. Eragon know his moves and with equal speed blocked his sword and kicked to the side, Arean grabbed his leg and pulled Eragon off his feet but only momentarily as he rolled back and jumped back to his feet. He looked up to see Arean swiped him from the side. Eragon ducked and leaped with his sword at him. In the air Arean knocked Eragon sword out of his grip Eragon countered and kicked Arean's sword out of his hands. Eragon landed in front of Arean "you've gotten better" Eragon said calmly

"I've been training." Arean said they were still not moving as everyone stared on.

"With who, your the only one who can remotely beat me here."

"A dragon" Eragon nodded it would work. Eragon suddenly moved and pushed Arean as his leg went behind his. He fell and Eragon jumped for his sword. He got back up and swung it at Arean who rolled out of the way and grabbed his sword, the continued like this for hours till Eragon finally got to Arean. Eragon hit Arean's wrist with his sword hearing it crack. Then he brought his talon to Arean's neck.

"Dead" Eragon said in a monotone. It was a hollow victory done with trickery but that's how you fight in the real world. There was suddenly a rush of people towards them. They all wanted to be taught by them. Arean eventually calmed them down and healed his wrist.

"This is how we are going to do this. We will have a tournament tomorrow the final six will be selected for special training. Get practicing." Arean walked off Eragon watched him go and then went in the other direct towards Flora's office.

Eragon walked past the servant and into Floras office. He sat down and looked at her not saying a word. Flora looked up and stared expectantly at Eragon. Nothing happened for five minuets.

"Why are you here." she said after the wait.

"I came so we can get the shouting out of the way now because later will not be appropriate." Eragon said

"Fine, what are we fighting over?"

"I'm hosting a tournament tomorrow I will pick the best six students and teach them."

"You can't do that."

"Says who" Eragon said

"Me" Flora said Eragon laughed then looked her up and down. It was clear that she didn't like him from the way she sat and the forced smile she put on.

"I don't think your going to stop me, in fact I only came to tell you because there is nothing you can do about it."

"You're breaking the rider code."

"That doesn't apply to me." Eragon got up "if I were you I would be careful of what I do, remember that you can be voted out." Eragon turned and walked out.

* * *

i just want to say the reason I'm posting quite fast is because i have a lot of chapters written (I'm on number 48) and so i feel the need to reduce the long list of words on my WP. (this will be the last one this week though)


	43. Chapter 43

I don't own Eragon

* * *

It was night time. Everyone was asleep, well all but one person. Arya walked down the corridors of the citadel, she had a night dress on. Her bare feet made a slapping sound as she walked almost silently down the halls. She stopped in front of the room she was looking for and silently opened it just enough for her to fit though then closed it quickly. She turned round and looked into the room. New clothes lined up and stacked into piles outside the wardrobe. A blue sword left on the side of the desk that sat at a window with views out into the ocean. Another door on the opposite side this one slightly ajar. Arya walked slowly over not making a sound. Slipping through the crack she entered a bedroom. It was beautifully decorated with pictures of dragons and riders throughout the ages but Arya wasn't looking at that she was looking at the person in the bed. She slowly walked over to one side to see Eragon laying front first on the bed his arms out to his sides forming an L. A sheet covered him from the waist down exposing his back to the air. He was breathing slowly. Arya looked over him; his formerly flawless skin was now covered with scares engulfing his whole back spaced out with burns. If his body showed no age then his skin did. Arya looked over them, "_each one with a story behind it probably_." She thought looking over him. She reached out and touched him. Eragon moved with lighting speed and before Arya knew anything she had a knife at her throat Eragon breathing hard looking at her.

"Don't ever do that again." Eragon said "because next time I won't think before I act. Why are you even here?" his breathing was steady now.

"I thought I would come see you." Arya felt exposed Eragon still had his knife at her neck.

"Then do it in the morning, I'm scared for my life and then you come in at night. I nearly killed you." Eragon drew back his knife and put it back under the pillow. "Just go back and let me sleep."

"I waited for you."

"I know." Eragon said calmly "but you don't want to have me. I will only break your heart and then you'll hate me. I'm a marked man by the gods; I don't think I'll be living all that long and I just want to be remembered for the right reasons."

"Is that why you're going to teach students, because you want to leave a legacy."

"Yes, that was the fourth reason I came back."

"And you had no idea that the gods were after you."

"No, I had no idea and I didn't think they would even go that far."

"Can I stay for the night?" Eragon looked at her impassively "I came this far I don't want to go back, it's cold and late."

"You really want me" Eragon said in disbelief.

"After you left life changed. I missed you and then I realised one night that it was more than a loss of a friend, it was deeper than that, like how I felt to lose Faolin."

"It wouldn't work age wise."

"It wouldn't before because you were just a boy, now you're one hundred and sixteen; it's a lot more acceptable by me now." Arya could see his head working, making decisions and calculations to find the best outcomes. She could then see him give into her. He saw there was no way to change her mind.

"I'll let you make the decision." Eragon said getting back into bed. Arya joined him seconds later. She took in the finer details of his face before something caught her eye.

"Why do you have a tattoo of the word smith on your neck?" it was at the base of the neck where it connected with the shoulder. If Eragon had been wearing a tunic it would be covered up.

"I was a smith for twenty years. I got the tattoo to show I was qualified as one." Eragon said matter of fact.

"Are you going to get one that says dragon rider?"

"That's not a job, it's a lifestyle."

"True." Arya nodded her head at his words. "What happened to your back?"

"I was tortured and I didn't have enough magic to heal them. Some of them are from accidents though."

"I missed you." Arya said bringing her face closer.

"I missed you too." Eragon kissed her. "Go to sleep, we have a long day tomorrow."

Arya opened her eyes to Eragons room with one thing missing, Eragon. The door opened then and Eragon walked in with a pile of clothes and a cup of hot liquid. "Good morning. I took the liberty of getting you some clothes from your room thinking you wouldn't want to walk down the corridors in what your wearing now and" Eragon sat on the bed "a nice cup of coffee." Eragon handed over the items and put the cup on the nightstand.

"Good morning" she said sleepily "when did you leave, I didn't feel you go."

"One of my many tricks, perfected over the ages." Eragon said "drink the coffee I need you at the sparing grounds in an hour."

"Ok. See you in an hour." Eragon lent forward and kissed her.

"Don't be late" he then got up and left.

Eragon closed the door to his room and turned round Arean was there leaning against the wall. "You slept with her." He said looking at Eragon

"Yeah, I did" Eragon confirmed Arean shook his head.

"Is that my new mother?" Arean said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Elves don't practice marriage; anyway you never had a mother." Eragon started walking "it's not like we did anything, we just slept in the same bed."

"yeah but now you have a commitment, can you commit to that commitment however is under question, you gave her coffee and some of her clothes from her room, that means that you care about her. But you always cared about her and so what's so different now, what's there to make it work apart from the fact that she isn't saying no anymore." Arean said thinking out loud.

"That's it, she's not saying no, that makes all the difference" Eragon said calmly

"Keep thinking that dad, because I know it's more than that" Eragon shook his head and went to the sparing ground.

* * *

i don't actually know if they have coffee in the books but I'm sure they have something like it but i can't remember what it was called. anyway i hope you enjoyed it.


	44. Chapter 44

I don't own Eragon

* * *

When Eragon got out of the building, he saw the amount of people that had turned up. "We have way too many" Arean said out loud "there must be like five hundred people all turned out for this."

"Well I know how to thin them out." Eragon walked up to them and they all gathered round. "I'm happy at the turn out but I have to say something before we start. This chance to be taught by me should be considered with great care. I will test you in ways you will often consider unfair, demeaning and extremely dangerous and you will often be right. So if you have a problem with that then I suggest that you go away now." There was a few minute wait and then a few people left, this set off a small chain reaction leaving about three hundred left to join the tournament. "Good, go register with Arean you will get a number and then we will get this thing started."

Eragon spent the rest of the day watching people fight each other for a spot to be his student. Arya showed up an hour after it started as he asked her. "I need you to do something for me." Eragon said looking at a girl and boy fight "I need to have these people checked out and since you've been here the longest I thought you have all the dirt on them."

"Sure, give me a list of names and I can see what I can do." Eragon gave her a copy of the list of names.

"Don't worry about gossip, I got Arean on it. I just need stuff like when they joined and who there family is, what they eat for breakfast you know the usual."

"You need info on family," Arya questioned

"I need to know who to talk to if they die."

"Is there a chance of that?"

"There is always a chance of death." Eragon shook his head, "it's taken me too long to realise that." He looked up as the girl defeated the boy. "Looks like number two eight five is through"

"Yeah, will you get to know them?" Arya said changing the topic to something happier.

"I will get to know the people I select, the rest are just a quality assurance test. So I get at least a good selection."

"When dose this tournament end."

"When we have six people left standing. I'll see you later in the library." Arya left to do her job and Eragon returned to watching people battle.

Arean was hiding, something he was very good at, in his sixteen years of being human he hand learnt one thing that helped him beyond anything else, people don't look up. So to put that to good effect Arean hid mostly on the ceilings of rooms that had dark corners. He of course was following the most promising people that had a good chance of becoming one of the students. At this moment, he was following a boy called Kelren. It was too easy for Arean it is as if Kelren never had anyone follow them around at all, even when Arean walked nearly into Kelren, he still didn't notice.

He was mostly quiet sitting around a lot and reading books and was a devil with a sword but it did have one flaw, he didn't improvise when he fought it was always the same. But it was still clear that he would make it thought to the end and be one of the students. "_At least I'll have something to teach him._" Kelren went to sit down and Arean took his chance. He went to the opposite side of the table and sat on a chair looking at Kelren who had taken up a book. Arean looked at him a little fat covered him. He was about Arean's size of five foot nine. He had brow hair like his father and a beard that connected his chin to his hair and framed his face almost. Green eyes though his dragon Yara was red. It was amazing that he was nineteen. Arean tried to remember anything else he had said or done. Arean knew that he liked a laugh because he was cracking jokes all day long but he didn't know if it was because it was shy or if he was a true comedian.

"Why do you want it?" Arean said looking at him.

"What do you mean?" Kelren said not looking away from the book.

"Why do you want us to teach you?" Arean said Kelren put the book down and looked at him

"Is this part of the tournament?"

"If I said yes would it change your answer?"

"No" Kelren said after a pause

"Bullshit, of course it would change your answer." Arean said matter of fact

"And how would you know."

"I just do, now why do you want us to teach you."

"I'm bored here, nothing exiting happens that often. The missions are not that strenuous it's like we only keep the peace and never do anything with a degree of risk."

"So you want t go to war."

"No, I want to do something dangerous, there is a difference. Eragon is a person who dose stuff way out of our league. That's what I want to do."

"So you're doing this because you're bored."

"Should I do this for another reason, I get it's a great experience but like I said I'm bored. Hopefully through this I can do a better job peace keeping." Arean nodded. It was as good reason as any but it seemed like he generally told him the truth. Arean nodded at him and left.

Mathilda was the next person on Arean's list. She was more aware of him following her probably from being a girl and Arean always found them to be more alert than men, "_probably because women are afraid of being attacked when someone is following._" She was fifteen years old, dragon named Isabel who was white, she however was well tanned, and her hair was dyed bright blue, the same colour as her eyes. She was a standard build for a girl might even be attractive if they like people with blue hair. Her main weakness with the sword was that she didn't have enough power behind it that and she was scared of getting hurt. Arean was getting nowhere following her so he switched tactics and went to talk to some girls that knew her. "Hello ladies. May I borrow your attention for a small amount of time?"

"Sure good looking." The first girl said.

"Thank you. Do you know a girl called Mathilda?"

"That girl yeah, you thinking of going out with her because you can do better honey." The second girl said

"What's her problem?" Arean said interested

"She is a whack job." The first girl said

"As in insane" Arean said confirming his fears.

"Yep, if I was you I would keep away from that girl. Anyway what dose she have that I don't?"

"Sorry girls I'm taken." Arean fibbed and walked off for the next person.

Ferloo was next on his list. He seemed interesting, patriotic to the rider's faithful of all the rules. Arean got this all from his handwriting being that he did not go over the line and filled it right to the end neatly. His dragon Aliksandr was a rare colour of grey. White haired and white eyed no facial hair, probably shaved. Seemed very normal from his brief encounter almost forgettable, which was good. Arean found him in his room Arean walked in without knocking and scared him.

"What do you want" Ferloo said he looked annoyed "didn't anyone teach you to knock before you enter a room."

"Why do you want to learn from me?" Arean got to the point.

"I don't I want to learn from Eragon."

"Me and Eragon will both be teaching you. Now answer."

"I like to learn, you are the best there is and so why wouldn't I join. I'm guessing that you arriving is because I'm a front runner."

"Might be."

"Good now get out." Arean looked at him. All five foot four of him. Arean did what he was asked. He went through his list mentally. Three people left to see.

Arean found Tarion having dinner in one of the small corners of the citadel. He seemed nervous as if she was trying to hide something from everyone. Arean followed her because of the opposite reasons from the others. She was rubbish with the sword. In fact, she was so bad it was amazing that she was still in the tournament. This made her a target for investigation. He reasoned that either she bought herself into his teaching or someone else put her there to win the tournament. Arean when with his gut on this one but he would humour her, it might be useful in the end anyway. He looked at her. Five foot seven, Black hair, Dark eyes, slim build not an inch of fat on her only sixteen. Her dragon called Zephyr and was a boring brown colour. Nothing outstanding or even remotely interesting but because of that it made her interesting. Arean saw her move and jumped from his tree to intercept her.

"Why do you want to be taught by me?" he said not waiting.

"I want to learn," she said quickly, too quickly

"Good" Arean said and walked off smiling. He looked back after a few steps and he could see the sweat all over her. Yep she was hiding something.

Arean walked down the hall not really trying to find Feanor. He was getting bored with his task but he agreed to do it for Eragon so he would eventually. He didn't have to try hard. He walked by him on his way from the sparing ground of the citadel. Arean did a U-turn and started following him. Arean could feel the kid's ego from six feet away, which matched his height. White hair, blue eyes, he had a moustache on his face and a scar on his cheek. Arean remembered it was built like a rock. He had muscles where there should be none. His dragon a purple one named Lizzie seemed to fit him oddly. Only sixteen years old and he already had an ego, which was not good, they would have to beat that out of him. Arean did not bother talking to him and decided to go on to the last person.

It was night now and Arean was in the girl's quarters. It was surprisingly messy for a girl's dormitory. He was crawling on the roof his claws digging in with his left hand a knife in the other to dig into the stonework. It was nice place. Flowers all over the place as well as fairths of dragons and people, Arean ignored them as he crawled along the ceiling. He remembered the girl Rozura was in the third room. He dropped down and crouched. He opened a door and walked in closing it behind him. Three beds were spread across the room and he could hear the girls sleeping. He looked at each girl and found her on his second attempted. He shook her as she opened her eyes he pressed his hand against her mouth to stop her screaming.

"We need to talk." He said looking at her "I'm going to take my hand off now. Don't scream." She nodded. He removed his hand and she took a deep breath. "I'll meet you outside." Arean then left. As he waited outside, he remembered her information. Nineteen years old, blond hair, nice smile, brown eyes, her dragon interestingly was Nipper. A pet name replacing his proper one Arean reasoned. She came out of the room in a bathrobe that coved her completely in thick wool. "Why do you want Eragon to train you?"

"With his help I will become better at my job."

"Do you like your job?"

"Yes, it gives me a rush to help people." Arean found this a bit odd but he had heard of this before.

"Why did you call your dragon Nipper?"

"He used to bite me gently when he wanted attention. So I asked him if he wanted to be called Nipper. He thought it would be an interesting name."

"Good. I will see you in the morning." Arean then left for his room, he would talk to Eragon in the morning.

Eragon was in the library, he was waiting for Arya to come along and tell him what she had found in all of her research he had asked her to do. She eventually came in just before Eragon had given up, she laid papers on the tables provided and Eragon walked up beside her.

"What did you find?" Eragon said

"Not a lot actually, all the people left in the competition have no parents; they all died off when they were young." Arya said putting down files

"That's a bit wired but not strange."

"Half of them are model students the other half have never completed basic training, they are all masters with the sword and some with an assortment of them. I bet if we got ten people on this we could see hundreds of patters emerge but I don't really see anything interesting or productive"

"I need to see their missions, who they work with, what their loyalties lay in." Eragon picked up a file

"I still don't see the family aspect of it."

"if there are no parents then there is no need to tell them about the risks of where I'm going to take them, if I told them then the secret would be out and I don't want them knowing were they are going."

"So where are they going. Arya said leaning in.

"It's a secret," Eragon joked Arya kissed him.

"Go on, I won't tell anyone I promise." Eragon leaned in and whispered in her ear. Her face showed some surprise. "I thought that that place was a legend."

"Well it's not." Eragon said smiling at her.

"I can see why you would have to tell the parents. How did you find it?"

"A map showed it to me." They went thought the papers a few more times before calling it a night. They went to Eragon's room and slept.

* * *

the reason why this chapter is so long is because it's the introduction of the students. also the think about people never looking up is very true. (unless you watch the skies at night looking for aliens which i don't think Eragon characters do.)


	45. Chapter 45

I don't own Eragon

* * *

Eragon smiled, as it was the last fight. Two boys, a battle between Feanor and a person called Geoff, it was clear that Geoff was having problems; he was going to lose because he had a bad start. It was all over quickly. A bad block and a quick jab Geoff had a blade to his neck. Eragon congratulated Feanor and gave him a piece of paper. "Meet me tomorrow at sunrise here. Bring all the stuff you need for a trip"  
"how long is it."

"It's going to be about a year maybe two if your good, pack for that."

"Ok, I'll get it done."

"Don't forget the stuff for your dragon, she's going to need her armour." Eragon then left. Six students, six very interesting people.

"_Do you think I'm doing the right thing_" Eragon said to Saphira, he was in her hold "_I hope I am but I want confirmation._"

"_The place you are taking them is dangerous. I like it._" Saphira replied

"_Well no point teaching them in the shallows, you drop them in the deep end if they swim they swim, the others will drown and we will send them back._"

"_True but don't get them right into it,_"

"_I talked to Jack._"

"_What did he say?_"

"_He said the heat was dying down, the perfect time to bring people in and no one will see the dragons, I have the perfect place for you._"

"_You think you can bring law to them._"  
"_I am not a miracle worker Saphira. No one can bring law to them not even a god._"

"_True, I think someone is here to see us._" Eragon looked over to see Geoff, brow hair, brown eyes. He reminded Eragon of himself a bit before his transformation.

"What do you want my friend." Eragon said looking at him.

"I want another shot; I know I can join you." Geoff said

"Well sorry but all the places are taken."

"NO, I can prove it to you that I can join in"

"Will you do anything?"

"Anything." Geoff pleaded

"Ok. Fight me." Eragon got up and drew his sword.

"I can't do that."

"I thought you would do anything." Geoff thought for a moment and drew his sword. Eragon blocked his sword and looked over "you sure about this."

"More than anything in the lands." Eragon did not even bother waiting he just went for it surprisingly the kid blocked him. Eragon smiled he swiped his sword to the other side and was blocked again.

"Good, you have the basic skills" Eragon grabbed his sword and pushed him back "but can you improvise." Eragon came at Geoff spinning his sword between his hands. Geoff blocked and swiped at Eragon, Eragon blocked and ran up one of the walls of the dragon hold to behind Geoff he swiped his sword again but Eragon was blocked again. "_What's wrong you scared?_" Eragon said in Geoff's mind.

"_No I'm waiting for an opening._" Geoff lashed out with a flurry of attacks at Eragon, all of them blocked.

"_Think, improvise._" Eragon said in his mind. Eragon lowered his sword a little. Geoff took his chance and ran up the sword. Eragon tilted it and he fell on the floor Eragon pit a foot on his neck. "You did well kid."

"Just let me go." Geoff said in a hump.

"Ok." Eragon moved his foot and watched Geoff go. "Make sure you pack for a year long trip," Eragon shouted at his back.

"You mean I'm in." Geoff looking round

"Yeah, pack for you and your dragon, you have earned a year under my guidance." Eragon walked back to Saphira, he could hear Geoff celebrating behind him.

"_That was a nice thing to do._" Saphira commented

"_You think I can't do good things._" Eragon sat back into his position.

"_I know you did bad ones._"

"_Well I hope he can cope with the city._"

"_You know what I think that you are making a good decision for once._"

"_In what regard am I making a good decision."_

"_Well the city is basically a criminal hotspot so if they kill anyone it doesn't matter._"

"_How did you think I became a legend there?_"

"_For all the wrong reasons._" Saphira said with a snort of smoke "_but also the right ones._"

"_Yeah._" There was a long silence.

"_You going to tell Arya what that tattoo really means._"

"_She doesn't need to know about that, anyway I hope I never have to do that again but you know I probably will._"

"_Well get some sleep, and tell Arya that you're not taking her._"

"_I will see you in the morning._" Eragon got up and left Saphira.

Eragon was in his room packing, he would have to make a stop off though to get some other stuff. Apart from that, he was ready for the trip. Eragon heard the knock and opened the door. It was Arya. He let her in.

"Last night here are you exited?"

"Yeah, it will be good to get away from this place, not that it's bad but I can't stand Flora."

"Well when are we going"

"I'm going at sunrise."

"What about me" Arya looked worried

"I need you here. If the god's attacks then I need someone here I can trust so I can come back and help."

"I can find someone to do this for us."

"I wouldn't be able to trust them. You are the only person who can do this Arya."

"When will I see you again?"

"I will be hard to say. I will try to make it as quick as possible and I may even be able to teleport myself here if I have enough power. This isn't a goodbye Arya, it's a see you later."

"I understand, just don't get yourself killed ok. I waited this long I'm not going to have you die on me."

"I'll try my best."


	46. Chapter 46

I don't own Eragon

* * *

Eragon walked down the halls. He had a huge saddlebag over his shoulder as he walked silently; Arean was behind him flexing his wings in preparation for the flight.

"You look forward to going back." Arean said checking his own pack.

"To that hellhole, of course" Eragon said with a laugh.

"Why can't we teach them here, just so I can confirm what I think?"

"Because if I am here, then the gods will attack this place. I move they follow me, everyone here is then safe."

"Always about the girl." Arean shook his head.

"Too true son" Eragon opened a door and walked out into fresh air. "Good morning people, I want you and your dragons to split up, the dragons go to Saphira, the riders to me and Arean." The students didn't move. "Don't worry it will only be for a moment" the students came to Eragon and the dragons flew off.

"Where are we going?" Tarion said

"Well I can't tell you till we get there." Eragon looked round. "Just trust me, follow me, Arean and Saphira and you will be fine, it's a three day trip and we will be make a stop in the Beor Mountains."

"Are we going outside of Alagaësia?" Ferloo said

"Yes" Eragon said a ripple of talking spread thought the crowd. "Now when we get to the destination there should be no showing off till we are inside the city, there we will set you your first assignment to complete anyway you can. If that fails miserably then I will take you to another place and we can take baby steps."

"Just so you know" Arean butted in "you don't want to do baby steps."

"Why" Geoff said

"You don't want to know" Arean said shaking his head at the thought.

"You can ask me about the assignment on the way there. I will not tell you specifics but I will outline it if asked. Any questions?"

"Yeah, when do we get to fight?" Geoff said

"In the city there is a place I know. You practice there and with me and Arean when and if you have time."

"Will it be hard?" Mathilda said her blue hair in a complete mess.

"What sort of question is that, Will it be hard? Of course, it will be hard. Say that again and I'm leaving you behind." Eragon said "ok saddle up." Eragon walked over to Saphira with Arean and strapped the saddlebag to the saddle. He jumped onto Saphira and lent a hand to Arean. Saphira clawed the ground and jumped up. She swung her huge wings down and climbed into the pink-red sky Eragon let out a cry of enjoyment he had almost forgot the rush it gave him to fly. Saphira got to a comfortable height and Arean jumped off and did his acrobatic show. Eragon looked back to see the other riders get into formation "_what did you tell them._" Eragon asked Saphira

"_What you told me to say little one, they should not know where we are going unless it leaked from somewhere else._"

"_Good, it will keep them on there toes._"

After a day of flying the group reached the outskirts of the Hadarac Desert Eragon looked out into the sandy wasteland he had walked through, he turned round to see the group setting up a fire and sorting out cooking. He came and sat with them he ate his own food of just vegetables since they were eating meat.

"Why do you eat vegetables?" Kelren said suddenly.

"All life has a mind, just because we can't communicate with words doesn't make them a dumb animal. I eat vegetables because nature designed them to be eaten, they have no mind but that doesn't mean that plants don't have minds."

"So this task." Rozura said

"Assignment" Eragon corrected her.

"This assignment, what do we have to do."

"Well you do what you want, split yourself into teams, do it solo, bribe, interrogate, fight, anything you want to do."

"Won't we get into trouble with the law force?" Rozura said

"There is no law where I'm taking you. Why did you think I decide to go outside of Alagaësia?"

"So you don't have to answer to Flora," Tarion said suddenly

"Yep, I hate that girl. Whoever voted her in are idiots." Eragon said, "How are your dragons."

"Well they are all tired out but apart from that they are fine."

"Good because tomorrow is the hard day." The stew finished cooking and was handed out.

"What was it like?" Feanor said looking at Eragon

"Could you give me some context?" Eragon said

"Fighting Galbatorix, what was it like?" Eragon looked thoughtful for a moment

"It has to be the fifth hardest battle I have ever done."

"What were the other ones?" Feanor said again

"Well there was this cage match were I was forced to fight eight people that was a bad fight, I freed a demigod and I had to battle one, those were hard. And the hardest was my mind."

"What was wrong with your mind?" Feanor pushed the point.

"I had a voice in my head. It was a bad experience." Eragon said, "Well enough about me tell me something about yourselves."

"Well I think I'll start off." Feanor said. "I joined the riders when I was two, I'm sixteen now, me and my dragon Lizzie have been on fifteen missions since we graduated to full riders. I believe I'm the best qualified rider here since I have looked at the others files"

"Whoa there kid. Who are you to say if you're the best?" Eragon said "and how did you see the others files."

"I was a filer for a bit. I remembered the files on the competition." Eragon smiled he was already getting into the mentality.

"I'm going to have to school you on that later. I was going to tell you this when we got there but I think now is an appropriate time for the ground rules, these rules cannot be broken unless you are about to die or I give you permission. You do not fight amongst yourselves. You do not fight people without proper reason, if you kill someone then you take care of the body not me. Oh and throw the rider code out of the window, you never follow that thing again unless you are in Alagaësia.

"So we can do anything we want as long as we have a good reason." Kelren said

"Yeah" Eragon said bluntly

"Banter" Kelren said enthusiastically

"You can't bribe people forever, I may have a lot of cash but that is always a last resort."

"So you don't like the rider code," Ferloo said with a hint of hostility.

"There is a rule were you cannot harm someone if they don't attack you first. I mean if you want info how else are you suppose to get it."

"So you don't like rules"

"I invented the rules." Eragon said

"No you didn't the game is an old one so are the rules." Ferloo said

"It's an old game with new rules, my rules, I am the undefeated champion of this land, and as soon as you do that you can change the rules. So no rules on _noble _fighting or on diplomacy, the place we are going knows' no such thing."

"We'll in that case I'm out." Ferloo got up and walked out into the night.

"Are you going to go after him?" Rozura said looking at Eragon.

"No."

"Why."

"Because he will be back in 30 seconds." Eragon said then 30 seconds later Ferloo came back and sat down silently

"How did you know that?" Rozura said

"He is not going to give in after fighting through the tournament. He wants to prove to himself that he is capable of this task because he wants to impress his peers, show them that he could do this despite of what they think of him."

"How did you know that?" Ferloo said looking at him.

"I did my research, I probably know you better than you know yourself, get some sleep." Eragon got up and left them to think over what had happened.

* * *

just so you know, i won't tell you where they are going till they are there. but there is a small hint in the next chapter.


	47. Chapter 47

I don't own Eragon

* * *

Eragon was sleeping; he and the rainbow dragon were in the vast expanses of Eragon's mind walking thought it. Eragon waited for the dragon to make the first move.

"_I know were you are going, I can see the reason why as well but it's almost suicide for you,_" the dragon said

"_I take it Kill Joy that because you used the word almost that I won't die there._" Eragon deduced. The dragon didn't even care Eragon called him Kill Joy.

"_Your fate is very odd Eragon, it's hard to predict unlike a lot of peoples. For example, a slave will die either on their way to be sold or in the master's home. That is a fact. But you no one knows what you will do, and the gods don't like unpredictable people._" The dragon replied

"_Well I see you're still pushing the point, I won't join you._"

"_I don't care about that now; I care for your students. They will be in an odd land with odd people; I mean how are they supposed to know what or who Jack is._"

"_Well they ask around._"

"_They could get killed if they asked around._"

"_That's why I chose the seven that are good with a sword. If they get into a fight they will probably win and anyway I'll have tabs on them, if they get into trouble they will call me._"

"_It's a good place to hide._" The dragon stated

"_Yeah, obviously not that good if you found me._" Eragon commented.

"_It will be easy for you to hide there even if the assassins are based there. I hope you can train them well because the gods will send everything they have at you._"

"_No it's full of civilians there. They wouldn't like to expose themselves_"

"_I found out recently a god can hide himself as a mortal if they want to._"

"_Well I hope they know what they are getting themselves into. The only worry I have is getting my students through the door._" Eragon said

"_I'll have a bet with you; I bet that at least one of them is going to die within the first week you are there._" the dragon said suddenly

"_Ok, I'll bet that they don't._"

"_If I win then you will fight in this war, if I loose then I'll work for you._"

"_I want that in writing. You're not going to screw me this time._"

"_Ok, I'll do that; next time we meet I will have it._"

Arya was back in her usual spot looking out over the sea from the top of the rider citadel. She swung her legs absentmindedly and looked at the waves break the shore far bellow her. She herd footsteps but didn't look round.

"Do you know where they have gone?" It was Flora

"No, he didn't tell me because he knew you would ask me and I would have to tell you." Arya answered not looking back

"So you have no idea why he left the safety of the rider citadel with seven students."

"No but I do know that he is coming back."

"Why do I even bother, he's a loose cannon, I can't cope with this anymore."

"Go tell it to someone who cares about that sort of thing, cant you see that I'm brooding."

"No, not really."

"Well I am, he left me behind, and I'm angry at it."

"It must be dangerous if he left you behind. Can't you talk to Saphira or anything to that end?"

"I've tried talking to the students but they don't know and Saphira doesn't even bother to talk about it, all I know is that it is outside Alagaësia."

"We can't let him do that." Flora's face became serious, "if he goes outside of Alagaësia then we have no power over him."

"Did you have any power over him in the first place?" Arya said with seriousness. Flora didn't answer. "If your looking for answers then you came to the wrong place, he didn't tell me anything."

"Why are you still here anyway? You're not a rider anymore." Flora said changing her tactics.

"And your point is."

"Only riders can stay here."

"I'm staying here. And I'm going to stay here until Eragon comes back."

The second day of flying when the same way the first day went. Quiet. Eragon looked at each student and remembered details. Kelren, Ferloo, Feanor, and Geoff made up the boys and then the girls Rozura, Mathilda, and Tarion.

"_Land on the next mountain, we will stay there tonight._"

"_Why here, there is nothing here?_" Saphira landed anyway and Eragon walked over to an outcrop he pushed some snow out of the way a rock face was exposed to the cold air. Eragon grabbed a small crack going from top to bottom of the rock. His students had landed now and walked up to Eragon. He grabbed the edge and pulled it apart revealing a cave going down into the mountain. It was big enough for the dragons to enter.

"I'm not going down into there." Tarion said Eragon walked in and took an unlit torch from the side of the cave and lit in on fire with magic.

"Well if you want to freeze to death then feel free to stay outside." Eragon walked down the cave. The students followed him into the abyss Arean let the dragons in then closed the entrance.

The cave went deep inside the mountain. It looked as if it was carved with great skill. Eragon explained that he had found this place when he was going over the mountain. He reasoned that it must have been built by the dwarfs and then abandoned until he found it again. They soon entered a room that was so wide you could not see the other side. It was surprisingly warm compared to the outside. The ceiling seemed to go on forever. Eragon walked over to the centre were a little pit was. Eragon threw in the torch and the hole suddenly caught fire sending flames several feet into the air. It lit up the room giving an even bigger sense of size. "Set up around the fire. It will keep you warm. Arean and I have some things to do." Eragon then walked over to the other side of the room and he pushed another rock out of the way. Behind it was a room with piles of gold coins. "How much do you think we need?" Eragon looked at the piles; he picked one up and looked at it.

"We need at least enough for a house. So about three maybe four hundred gold coins." Arean said picking up a pile and sliding in into a bag he had. Eragon walked on a bit and opened another room; this one was filled with weapons. He took the weapons that he already had and put them into there respective places, all but his sword. He grabbed the bow that was given to him by queen Islanzadi he then took a quiver full of arrows and strapped it to his back. Finally he walked over to his knifes. They came in all different sizes and shapes as well as smooth and serrated edges. He finally chose two he had made himself. The same blue coloured blade as his sword, he had infused them with his scales so they wouldn't blunt or dull with age he took them and their sheaths he then walked back to the group and packed his collected equipment. Then he sat down with them.

"I have an armoury here. You can choose a sword, a bow and a dagger if you want to."

"Are they reliable?" Ferloo said

"I made half of them; if you don't trust me then don't take one." All but Ferloo and Feanor left and went to the armoury. Eragon walked over to Saphira. Eragon yawed heavily and sat down then Saphira curled up around him.

"_It's going better than I thought._" Eragon said looking at Saphira's head.

"_No big fight or people leaving despite trying their best, it dose seem that way little one._"

"_Yep, we should arrive tomorrow if all goes well._"

"_I think we should make good time, the wind was changing as we landed to one behind us, that will help increase are speed._"

"_Good I can show them around before nightfall that will make things so much easier._

* * *

sorry I'm a day late. I'll update tomorrow.


	48. Chapter 48

I don't own Eragon

* * *

Eragon, Arean, and Saphira were asleep but his students were not. They were all around the fire looking at one another and talking, laughing getting to know each other.

"So where do you think he's taking us?" Kelren said what was on everyone's mind

"It's got to be somewhere dangerous, I heard that he fought beasts the size of dragons with his bare hands, if he's taking us there then I'm out." Tarion said

"Well of course it's going to be dangerous; he said there was no law there." Ferloo said grumpily

"Just shut up Ferloo you were the one who was going to leave without a word." Feanor said

"Hay I have morals and if they are broken then I don't do it." Ferloo replied

"Seems the morals are pretty strong seeing that your still here. it's like Eragon said you're here because you want to impress your peers, just so you know no girls going to date you just because you trained under Eragon's, well no girl of any merit." Feanor said

"I don't know what girl could even stand you Feanor," Ferloo answered back.

"Ooh burn" Rozura said laughing. Everyone but Ferloo and Feanor joined in. "if the only reason you joined this is to pick up women then you are seriously messed up."

"Did you hear the reason why we had to leave the rider citadel?" Mathilda said changing the subject.

"No, I just got off, they don't do drills with that alarm" Geoff said

"I heard that an assassin came after Eragon saying that if he killed him, he would become a god." Mathilda told them

"I'm calling bullshit on that story, their is no way Eragon's death equals you becoming a god, and if it dose that is so messed up." Kelren said

"Yeah, even if it was true you would have to go through Arean and Saphira before you even got a shot at him." Geoff said

"What I want to know is how he found this place in the middle of the mountains. It's like the last place I would look for a secret cave." Rozura said

"Well it probably was in one of his many trips around the lands. It had to happen eventually." Tarion said

"You seem to know an awful amount of information about Eragon," Ferloo said looking at Tarion.

"Like Eragon said, I did my research; I don't want to be the one caught out when the shit hits the fan because it will." Tarion replied

"I think there's more to him than meets the eye." Mathilda said, "Despite that I think he's an arrogant ass."

"How can you believe in someone and then call him an ass. That goes against each other," Feanor said "and what is deeper to him. He's just a person who had a rough ride."

"I just have a feeling, that's all I'm saying." Mathilda said putting her hands up. There was a long silence only broke by the cracking of the fire. Everyone was deep in thought.

"What do you mean he's gone rogue." Murtagh shouted at Flora. Murtagh was at his front door at some ridicules time in the morning. Flora had some major concerns about Eragon and she wanted him to deal with it.

"He's taken seven students on his own and not told me about it." Flora explained, "He didn't tell me or warn me, they could be anywhere and be in danger."

"It's obvious you don't know Eragon, he always is in danger but despite that he will look after them better than you could. I know my brother and his is doing the right thing, to be honest why do you think I've stayed here for so long."

"Are you trying to insult me?" Murtagh looked at her with a look that said, "What do you think", and then he slammed the door in her face. Flora just stood outside the house not knowing what to do. She then knocked on the door again and Murtagh opened it again. "Did you back to bed?" Flora asked

"No because I knew you were going to knock again. How am I supposed to track him? Thought of that one yet."

"No" Flora said sheepishly

"Well how am I supposed to do this then?"

"I don't know, you're his brother don't you have like some sixth sense or something like that to find him." Murtagh looked at her with an expression of pure bewilderment.

"What is wrong with you? Since when did I have a sixth sense to where my brother was, I thought he was dead. Don't you have anyone else who could do this?"

"No, not anyone who knows him like you do."

"Why not Arya?"

"She's not a rider and she's not moving."

"Fine, if you have something more specific than a compass direction then I'll go find him. Let's hope for your sake that you have something soon." Murtagh closed the door and flora stood there.

"_Have you found out where you are going?_" Flora said with her mind.

"_No but it's only a matter of time._"

"_Good, when you do see what you can get on him, I feel next time he won't escape me so easily._"

"_I agree he is bound to have done something wrong in his years away, just give me time._"

"_I don't think we have time. I'm trying to get Murtagh to go out to where he's taking you but I need something before I send him._"

"_Look you can just forget about are deal if this continues. I'll contact you when I get anything._" Flora lost the connection and realised she hadn't not moved from her spot. She quickly moved off and went to her hotel.


	49. Chapter 49

I don't own Eragon

* * *

A woman walked down a white stoned hall. Despite this, it looked cold and unwelcoming, on her left side the wall was lined with hundreds of doors. She looked in some, seeing hollowed out people of all races drained of life and hope. She finally stopped outside one she visited often and enjoyed. Entering it, a multi coloured dragon looked up at her and growled.

"Don't growl at me Markus you know your treatment is based on how I feel." She said coldly. The dragon looked at the pale girl and stopped growling but looked no less hostile. He blinked and put his head back down on his claws. "Aren't we going to talk? I'm sure we could have something we connect on."

"_I have my doubts._" He said coldly

"Well you may have your doubts but you cannot know without asking." She said. the dragon did not look impressed. The woman walked around the small room, almost too small for the dragon but they had carefully chosen it to give just enough space so he could live but not enough to make it comfortable. "What's wrong?" She said

"_what's wrong, I've been trapped in this cell for my whole life, the only time I go out is to do your fathers bidding that I have no control over._"

"But that has always happened."

"_I wa …_" he stopped before he said something he regretted

"You were what?" she said, he just blinked at her keeping his mouth shut. "You're unbelievable you know that." The dragon still didn't answer. She walked right up to his head and leaned on his snout. She realised that one bite would end it, one outburst, quick through or sudden movement and she would be dead. But she also knew that he wouldn't dare do that to her.

"_Are you going to chain me down again?_" this time she didn't answer. "_Or are you going to starve me again till I beg for food._" The girl smiled

"I think we can arrange something to that end. Perhaps you deserve a treat." The dragon visibly shivered. "I'll send someone down, but I don't know I might forget about it." the girls got to the door and opened it.

"_You do know you can not win don't you._" the girl stopped and looked round.

"Don't push your luck, I just might forget about you, and then who will you have to talk to."

"_I have plenty of people to talk to._" The dragon got up and filled the room. "_I just realised that I don't care anymore. Send all you've got._"

"I will then, every tool at are disposal."

"_You can't though, your too busy._"

"How would you know that?"

"_I have my ways, and don't think I know what you're doing, but it's odd._"

"What are you talking about?"

"_Killing Eragon, it's ultimately pointless because if you kill him then his soul and his boy get separated. All that needs to happen is to bring them together again and he will be alive again._"

"Oh, Markus." The girl smiled and rubbed his chin. Then the dragon felt fire pour through his veins. He backed away awkwardly and whimpered. "You were always too smart for your own good, and when we put you in the same cell as Eragon," she shook her head. "That was the biggest mistake of all. He gave you false hope, a shoulder to cry on and an ear that would listen to your troubles."

"_He opened my eyes and mind._"

"He made you an idiot." She closed the door "and for killing Eragon your right it is pointless, but there is so much more to it than you think. You wouldn't believe what we are going to do to him." she walked off.

Eragon cleared the Beor Mountains at about midday and they soon saw what lay beyond. It was mainly desert for miles in all direction but that did not disturb Eragon. An hour later, they stopped in the middle of the desert. Eragon jumped off and signalled the rest to do the same.

"Where are we?" Geoff said looking round at the nothingness.

"We are on top of a great city. Maybe the greatest city that will ever exist in terms of size."

"On top of."

"Yes. Eragon began walking and the others followed. The dragons took off and Saphira took them somewhere out of sight. The group of people soon reached a dip in the land where it seemed to lead down into the sand. A few feet further along and a door suddenly appeared. Eragon walked up and knocked it in a specific rhythm. The door opened and they were lead through to a small area that was covered in torchlight. A man came out and looked at them. He looked at Eragon and then at Arean. He nodded.

"You're late." The man said

"Things got complicated." Eragon replied

"Have you got the money?"

"Yes, Arean." Arean walked up and gave the man a bag. He opened it and looked inside. A satisfied look came over his face.

"Feel free to go on Mister Smith."

"Remember you never saw me or anyone else."

"Never saw who Mister Smith." He said with a smile then Eragon walked on through the tunnels and dark passageways. They kept going downwards for what seemed like hours and Eragon undid his bandages.

"How far do we have to go and why did he call you Mister Smith," Mathilda said.

"We don't have far and The Smith is my name in this city." Eragon replied. He seemed lost as if the layout had changed. Finally, they got to an end of a tunnel and found themselves on a ledge with a view over a city. Or a more appropriate description of the area was a jumble of buildings and courtyards scattered over over the horizon. Eragon's face visually brightened at the sight as if he was home then he turned round and looked at them "welcome to the Slaver city." He said with enjoyment

* * *

so for all those who have been trying to find the hint earlier, it was Markus's example. also i realised a few chapters ago that i hadent shown that many of Eragons enemy's or of any of the gods so that's why the first part is in there. review if you want.


	50. Chapter 50

I don't own Eragon

* * *

"You took us to the Slaver city?" all the students said at him

"Yes." Eragon said looking back. "Look at in. it's beautiful"

"Yeah if you call beautiful a bloody carcass laid opened." Ferloo said

"Opened your mind, think of it from a fighting point of view" Eragon replied, "It's a strategist nightmare. Trying to find someone here or attack it will be incredibly hard if not impossible."

"I still don't see it." Mathilda said

"Look, you can move from one side of the city to the other without touching the ground. It is a big space with plenty of places to hide. It's my home outside of Alagaësia"

"You like to live here" Mathilda said again.

"Yes, is there something wrong with that? I taught Arean here."

"Yeah there is something totally wrong with your mind, this is like the most dangerous place I could think of going." Tarion commented

"It's not dangerous." Eragon said they all looked at his sceptically. "Ok, it's very dangerous but if you stay in two's and try not to get into fights then you'll all survive. Anyone wants to back out now." No one replied. "Good, I'll give you your first assignment now. You have to find a person called Jack. Get going"

"You're not even going to tell us anything else." Geoff said

"If I was I would have told you."

"Not even his last name."

"I don't think he has one."

"How are we supposed to do this?" Feanor said

"Well Feanor since you're the _most qualified_ I thought you would have found this easy." They all looked at him "ok, he has one leg and eight fingers. That is all you need. I found him with less." They all walked off and left Eragon and Arean at the ledge. They watched as they spit up and when different ways. "Let's go." Eragon said walking off.

"I say we find the dirt on Eragon," Ferloo said as the boys walked down a street that was filled with people selling all manner of items from pottery vases to swords and precious gems. People begged along the walls of the street there hands jutting out for money. "As well as finding this one legged, eight fingered guy"

"I don't know, Eragon's been good to us so far, I know he dropped us in some big open area and that we may die at any moment if we are not carful but I say we don't dig. We can't get into trouble if we don't dig." Geoff said

"Eragon wants us to get are hands dirty. That is why he brought us here. I say we dig and find all the stuff we can, you never know he might be impressed with are effort." Kelren reasoned.

"Let's find Jack first though. Then we can find dirt on Eragon" Ferloo said. "We can narrow the search because Eragon wouldn't send us after a person he didn't trust or would try to kill us."

"That makes sense. He also would not send us after someone he thought was dead as well." Geoff contributed.

"Well you lot have your meeting I'm off to do something productive" Feanor said and walked off in another direction

"Dibs on his stuff if he dies" Geoff said the other two laughed.

"This place is amazing," Mathilda, said looking around. "I have never seen so much hardship and ingenuity in one place. Look a rock carved into a shape of the cup. I love it."

"That's nice but we have to get to work, I'm not going to get beaten by a bunch of testosterone filled mentally impaired men." Tarion

"They aren't all that bad." Rozura

"Yeah, if you mix up the words bad and good." Tarion said

"Well I think that you just are in this for something else. I don't know what it is but Eragon dose and he's just pretending not to know."

"Eragon will never know why I'm here."

"Tarion has a point, we have to find Jack. So were do we start." Mathilda took charge.

"Well were dose Eragon go to?" Rozura said aloud

"He probably met him in a bar or some establishment like that." Tarion said

"Well since he's a freak people will remember him, I say we ask people at stalls and bars." Mathilda started walking and the rest followed.

Eragon and Arean were standing outside of a shop that was boarded up; it had a flat roof that doubled for an outdoor space for cloths lines and water storage.

"So this is where we will be living," Arean said aloud waking up to the boards and started pulling them off.

"Yep, are old shop." Eragon said, "Everything should be as we left it." the final board came off and a shop front was exposed. It was now clearly a blacksmiths with the anvil in clear view from the front of the shop, the furnace was berried deep into the back.

"I wonder if Hot Head is still there." Arean said walking in

"We better hope so because if he is loose then I'll have to track him down." Eragon commented Arean looked at an empty spot on the shelf.

"Looks like he's gone."

"Wait" Eragon said "here he is" Eragon picked up a pot that gave off a strange red glow and shook occasionally. He put in back on the shelf and strapped it down.

"Now all we need is metal and we can get the business going again." Arean said enthusiastically. He walked up some stairs in the second level. It had three bedrooms connected by a small hallway. Each bead room could hold three people in it comfortable, four if pushed. Perfect. Eragon went up the last set of stairs and opened a door onto the roof. The view was the first think he saw and it overwhelmed him. He had uninterrupted views all the way around of the city. Eragon breathed in the air and sighed in joy. He loved this city. "_If only I can say the same for the people that inhabit it._" Eragon thought. He looked over the roof. It had a small table and two chairs, no plants, a small clothesline for drying clothes. A wall went around that was knee high at its tallest. Eragon remembered the first time he saw it. It was just a burnt out wreak, he then invaded it and fixed it up. Built the furnace and bought all the equipment he could. Then Galzra came, just out of the blue he was standing outside his shop after a meeting with Jack. That is when he got Hot Head and with that simple gesture, Galzra had saved him so much money, he was forever in Galzra's debt. Arean joined Eragon and handed him a cup of liquid.

"To good times" Arean said rising his glass

"Good times" Eragon replied, doing the same. After that, they drank. "We have to resupply this shop." after he finished his drink.

"Yeah, we should go see Jack. See if he can supply us any metal." Arean said

"No, we wait till someone finds him, I told him about the assignment and he should be waiting for them."

* * *

50 chapters, i feel like i should do something special but i can think of anything.


	51. Chapter 51

I don't own Eragon

* * *

"This is getting us nowhere fast" Geoff said, they had asked everyone in a league of the starting point. "I say we see how the girls are doing, or follow Eragon, he's sure to meet him eventually."

"No, we keep asking people it's just that there are so many Jacks, I say we change tactics. Ask about Eragon's other name The Smith and see if that brings us any leads." Kelren said.

"Makes sense lets do it." Ferloo said. For the next hour they where turned away and shown the door by different people saying never to bring up the topic. Finally, though they got to someone who would talk.

"The Smith you say, yes I know of him, who hasn't" the man said looking at the three of them

"Well we haven't, we're new here and I heard the name Smith out loud, seeing the reaction it got I had to investigate what lay behind the name," Geoff said calmly in an odd posh accent different from his usual tone.

"He was a man that fought crime in this city. Everyone knew where he worked, it is boarded up now, you went there if you wanted a weapon or armour, he was the best there was, but if you wanted something done for a price then you would go see his agent. A man called Jack. Real oddball with his missing leg and only eight fingers."

"Do you know how he got like that?" Ferloo asked before the man could speak anymore

"Story goes is that The Smith made him swear never to betray him under magic and if he ever betrayed him, he would loose a limb every time. But that's just a rumour"

"Do you know were we could find this Jack."

"Yeah, you can go to the pub _the running horses_ he's there in the evening."

"Thank you sir." Kelren said and they walked off to the pub.

The girls were already at the pub when the boys were asking the old man about Jack. It was afternoon and the girls knew that Jack would be in here but at what time they did not know. So they decided to stay and wait, nothing interesting seemed to be going on but that wasn't a bad think in this city. They couldn't help feeling though that it was the calm before the storm but the longer they stayed there the less they thought about it. Luckily, Tarion had some coins on her and they bought drinks. It was pure chance they found a stall that received items from a person called Jack, they cross-referenced it with the name Eragon, and they had found their man. Turned out Jack was Eragon's agent in all things outside of his blacksmith work.

"So what do you think we'll do next?" Rozura said after a sip of her water.

"Hard to say, maybe we will do something Jack tells us to. What do you think Tarion?" Mathilda said they looked over at Tarion who seemed to be in deep thought about something. "Tarion" Mathilda said pushing her. She snapped out of it.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about how the others are getting on." Tarion said

"Probably not as well as us." Rozura said smiling.

"Don't you find it a bit odd that we did this without Eragon's help or that he even brought us here in the first place?"

"Yeah, it's odd but I'm sure he had his reasons."

"It's like he's using us for something, something more than just teaching us."

"Well he knows this place better than anyone. He should keep us safe and if he doesn't then I'm not complaining yet."

"Looks like the boys found out too" Mathilda said, they all looked at the door to see three boys come in. "where's Feanor?"

"You mean he's not there?" Tarion said

"Yeah, I'm sure of it. Should we wave them over?"

"No, don't make then think we are here."

"Why?"

"I don't know, just trust me." So they did just that, the boys walked to a different part and waited there. They looked like they were discussing something intently then they left again. The girls took this as a sight that they didn't trust there information. The girls smiled seemed that they would get to see Jack first.

Jack came in at around seven. It was unmistakable. One leg no fake one in its place, eight fingers, he was the real deal. The girls walked up to him. "Are you Jack" Tarion got straight to the point.

"Meet me over there." he pointed at a secluded corner. The girls went there and waited. He joined them a few moments later with a beer. "I assume Eragon sent you."

"Yes, how did you know that?"

"Eragon told me." He took a sip from his beer

"So you know Eragon." Rozura said

"Yeah, one of the few in this city that knows his actual name."

"How did you meet him?"

"He actually found me, his former informant died and he found me as a replacement."

"What happed to him?"

"Eragon killed him." Jack said matter of fact.

"Why did he kill him?"

"He was talking too much; you want an informant to be quiet and unassuming so one day Eragon comes along in the middle of the day. Grabbed the guy by the throat and chokes him to death."

"And you didn't find this odd" Tarion said

"It happens all the time in this city, just because he is famous doesn't mean he is an exemption."

"Yeah, what is he famous for."

"Eragon is famous for two things, one is metal work, and the other is a mercenary for hire. And I am the person you want to talk to if you want to hire him."

"Surly he can't kill people for money." Rozura said worried

"This city is full of sinners; Eragon is doing a good thing and goes for the low of the lowlife. People even us crooks think are petty."

"Well when you put it that way then it's a lot better."

"Yeah, I am supposed to give you a task now but I have none open at the moment." Jack took another sip "Go out and have fun, I should start getting some in a few days as the news of Eragon's arrival goes around."

"How did you lose all those limbs?" Mathilda said

"I lost my fingers when my ex-wife attacked me with a knife. The leg I lost to Eragon."

"Eragon cut off your leg?" Tarion said amazed "why?"

"He pulled it out actually. I sold him out at one point, he was angry and with good reason. I never did that again because next time he said he would make me a woman if I pulled another one of those again."

"Wait you're a man how" Mathilda started then realized that he had just said, "That's horrible."

"Well looks like the boys are coming." The boys ran up to them and looked worried "what's wrong?" Jack said pretending to look concerned.

"We've lost Feanor."


	52. Chapter 52

I don't own Eragon

* * *

"What do you mean lost" Rozura said. The boys dropped a pair of boots on the table. They were clearly Feanor's

"This is bad." Tarion said looking at them. "If Eragon finds out we are dead."

"Yeah you should get on it." Jack said "that will be your first task then." Then Jack got a pencil and paper out and wrote, "Don't go away". They all sat down and looked at him

"I'm sure he can wait" Ferloo commented, "so what's happening" Jack wrote on the paper again.

"I hear you want the dirt on Eragon." They all nodded "the person you want to talk to find out what he has done is Kevin Hill." He slid the paper across the table. Ferloo opened it and looked at what was written.

"Are you su…"

"It's the right name," Jack cut in then winked. He got up and went out. The all looked at Ferloo. He handed it round and they understood. The message was clear. "He is watching you, write messages on paper so he cannot see. The person you are looking for is an Elizabeth Jenkins."

"It's a trap. We should go find Feanor." Kelren said he genially looked worried for Feanor

"We'll why don't we split up. I will go look for Feanor with Kelren and Mathilda. The rest of you can go and find this Kevin Hill" they all nodded in agreement of Rozura idea. They then split up and got to work.

By late evening, they had come back with nothing on both searches. It seemed this Elizabeth Jenkins did not exist and Feanor seemed to have disappeared. They went back to Eragon with the bad news only to find Feanor tied up his chin forced into his head keeping his mouth shut and the bounds went all over his body keeping him in an uncomfortable position. Eragon was sitting outside waiting for them.

"What he hell are you doing?" Rozura said, as she was the first to see it.

"This little brat here was trying to spy on one of my meeting. This is an example to all of you who are thinking of finding out anything about my dealing in this city. I know what you will be doing and this will happen." He nodded towards Feanor. They all looked a bit worried. "You are staying in my blacksmith shop. It should hold you all." Eragon got up and walked up to Feanor. He brought out a knife and cut a strap. It instantly fell away and he was able to get up and move. "And just so you know Jack was lying, there is a person called Kevin Hill but I killed him long ago." Eragon then walked off down the street.

"You good" Mathilda asked Feanor

"Yeah" he said with a raspy voice, "I just need some water."

"What happened?" Kelren said

"When I left you I found out that Eragon had another agent and that they would be having a meeting with someone. I decided to follow them. I looked from a tall building and I would have stayed concealed if the people who lived there didn't cry out."

"Get back on topic. We need to know what they talked about."

"That's it though I was nearly out of earshot. I only got scraps and then they brought a kid out." They all intently listened to him and waited as he drank the water he was given. "They killed him."

"You can't be serious." Tarion said

"I thought the same when they brought him out. She waved over one of her men and they dragged out a kid. They argued about something, I heard the kid beg for mercy" Feanor looked distant as if he was reliving it. "Then Eragon drew his knife and said something like _don't send a boy to do a man's job_ and cut his throat. That's when the owner cam back and they found me. Eragon pinned me down and knocked me out, next thing I knew I was here."

"There must be a reason why Eragon did it. He doesn't seem the sort to kill people without reason." Kelren reasoned

"Give me a break from what I've heard already Eragon is a mad man, we should leave before he turns on us." Tarion replied

"Yeah, Jack told us he killed a former partner because he talked too much, now if that is not madness then I don't know what is." Ferloo said

"Eragon could of turned on us from the start, he doesn't seem the type to toy with his enemy before he strikes, he just goes for it, sorry but I'm on Kelren's side. If Eragon wanted us dead he could have done it a long time ago." Rozura said

"What about you Geoff" Feanor said looking at the person who had stayed silent thought the whole thing.

"I think that we wait and see, there is probably some explanation to why Eragon killed him, and I want to find out."

It was late in the evening and the sun had just set, Eragon walked down a now empty street. He walked off the main street and down a back ally to a door. Knocking on it, he was instantly let into a bar that was filled with tobacco smoke and the smell of beer. Eragon walked over to an empty alcove and waited. A woman soon joined him and sat opposite him. They stood there quietly for a few moments before Eragon talked

"I forgot to thank you earlier." A waitress came over and put a beer down on his table. Eragon thanked her and sent her off.

"You don't need to." The woman replied

"No I do, you could have sold me out, but you didn't."

"I have to say I thought about it, the offer was tempting."

"So you knew." Eragon sipped his beer

"Everyone knew. But I wouldn't do that to you." the woman replied

"Thanks, how did you find him?"

"He was asking questions about you, that and he didn't fit the profile of who he was impersonating."

"Well he had guts, we got nothing from him."

"Well it's not like he had much incentive to live. We killed him but he'll be back."

"I have my doubts. We found him too quickly and they will send someone more capable next time." Eragon explained

"Well you know the deal. I have someone that I need you to takeout."

"Elizabeth I don't know if you have notice but I have students now, I can't do wet work."

"I'm sorry Eragon but that's how it's going to be."

"We'll if you put it that way." Eragon finished his beer "tell me who I need to takeout"

"You don't need to take him out, well not right away." Elizabeth said. She brought out an object. It was round and made of pottery. In shined dully in the candle light. She put it on the table with a dull thud it clearly had some weight to it.

"What is it?" Eragon looked at it intently. Eragon said

"They call it a grenade."

"They?"

"Yep, it's outside are territory, we found someone with it and traced it back to a site just outside the city."

"What dose it do?"

"Well you throw it and it explodes." Eragon looked worried

"This is bad, I get that you use it to kill people but civilians should stay out of are world."

"We need you to find out all you can about how they make it and who is ordering it."

"What do you already know about it?"

"It's two chambers, two liquids, you join them together. Boom" she gestured with her hands the boom.

"I can see many people dying to perfect this device."

"That would be correct. It is south of here. Look for a big hole you can't miss it." Eragon finished his beer and got up.

"Just so you know, my students will try to find you."

"What do you want me to do?" Eragon thought it over.

"You do what you feel like. Tell them what you feel like I won't hold it against you." Eragon then left.

* * *

I'm just informing you before hand that i have exams over the next few weeks so i won't be able to update regularly. I may update tomorrow but until the 12th of June I'll have trouble writing the story so bare with me.


	53. Chapter 53

I don't own Eragon

* * *

Arya looked out over the sea towards the cost. She sat there silently until she felt movement beside her and the dull thump of a person sitting down on stone. She looked round to see Eragon next to her looking out.

"This is a great view," he said ignoring the fact that Arya was staring at him.

"How and when did you get here?" Arya said

"Teleported. Just got here." Eragon said they looked at the view again.

"How is the teaching going in the Slaver city?"

"It's going well. I have to go back in the morning but I have the night to spend with you." Eragon said a faint grin appeared on his face. Arya leaned in close

"Well we should make the most of it." Arya kissed him. Eragon willingly returned the gesture. They broke away after a few moments.

"I'm sorry I left you and Saphira." Eragon said sadly

"You had no choice and anyway, your back now."

"I like being back." They resumed the kissing.

"We should go in." Arya finally said after they stopped. "It's getting cold." Eragon agreed and followed her. They opened a trap door and followed it down into Arya's room.

"So you're the only one allowed on the roof." Eragon said looking over the room. It looked a lot like Arya's room in Ellesméra.

"I'm the only person who would want to. It's like my little space for me and you." she walked over to her bedroom and opened the door. Inside was a four-poster bed lined with a thin curtain. Eragon walked in and looked at Arya. "I'm going to have a bath. I'll see you when I get out." With that, she entered a side room and left Eragon out in the open. He waited for a few minutes until he could hear the water running before he walked in. he took off his clothes and with an evil smile, surprised Arya.

"I'll join you." he said his head on her shoulder.

"Ok, you first." Eragon got in the bath and Arya got in the other side so they were looking at each other.

"Flora's looking for you," Arya finally said as they relaxed letting the hot water soothe their muscles. Arya was using some soap to wash.

"I thought as much, she probably has someone spying on me as well."

"So how's all this teaching business?"

"Very different from what I thought it would be. They seem to have an iron hard determination to find every single scrap of information about me in the city."

"Anything interesting?"

"Well maybe some bits but not really, the really interesting stuff will never be found."

"So basically you're letting people find out unimportant information on you."

"Well it doesn't sound as interesting if you put it that way but essentially yes." Arya passed him the soap. They were quiet as Eragon cleaned himself.

"There is a question I have been meaning to ask you since we became a couple." Arya said looking away from him

"And what would that be." Eragon said watching water trickle down his arm.

"I need a truthful answer from you." Eragon nodded "was there anyone else, anyone you got close with when you were away. Anyone who you thought you loved or cared for more than you do for me." Eragon was taken off guard. He didn't think he would be asked this question ever. He had never really thought about it ever but it was probably have to answer this question eventually. Eragon looked thoughtful then. He had met many women in his travels but he never felt anything towards them.

"No, not that I realised." Eragon said truthfully. "You are the one I care for. I don't know how I could show how much I do. It is even hard to describe how I feel about you but I would never want to loose that feeling, I can only hope you feel the same about me." Arya was surprised at the answer but Eragon didn't stop there. He looked away, looking at anything but Arya. "I remember when you finally rejected me after Agaetí Blödhren and I just hid my feeling for you deep inside me. All the times I said I was over you I never really was. I knew that deep down inside I was just waiting till you would say you would be mine." Arya looked at him and knew he spoke the truth. It gave her a warm feeling inside the hot water never could.

"I'm sorry I only realised so late about how I feel." Arya said after a moment. Then she moved out of the bath. Eragon watch as she walked over to the door and went out swaying her hips seductively. Eragon smiled widely.

Eragon was waiting in his mind for Kill Joy. He should have heard from him the night before they entered the city but nothing, he had been out of Eragon's sight the whole time, and that made him uncomfortable. Finally, Eragon herd heavy footsteps and a shadow come over him in the shape of a dragon. Eragon felt relief as he turned round to see the dragon but he did not show it.

"_You're late._"

"_And that would be import for what reason._"  
"_It doesn't matter, do you have the bet in writing._" The dragon brought out a scroll and Eragon opened it and read it. Eragon smiled as he read it. "_Do you think I'm a blind man._" the dragon looked sheepish.

"_What's wrong with it?_"

"_It says that if I win then I have to get you out of jail._"

"_Well you will have to because I'm trapped there. I can only talk with my mind and I don't think I could be useful as a thought._"

"_True but you have to admit you tried to screw me over._"

"_Fine I'll admit that. Now sign it._"

"_No the bet's off, I'll have to fight the gods now anyway so I may free you if I feel like it._" the dragon nodded at his words. He liked his chances of freedom now and because of that, he wanted to be on Eragon's good side.

"_I got some more information, the gods don't want to kill you._"

"_Yeah and I'm the king of Alagaësia_"

"_It's true, they need you for something because killing you is utterly pointless._"

"_How is killing me pointless?_"

"_you came to the void when your soul was in your body, that means that if you can take your body to the void or in your case the vault of souls intact and repaired then you can just go back in and be alive again._"

"_We'll then if I can't die and they don't want to kill me then what do they want me for._"

"_They want your soul at the least; with you dead then they can get at your soul easier. I do not know what they want it for but it seems that it is big. The only other way is they make you a god by force and then kill you. There is no coming back from that."_

"_Well thanks for the heads up but I'm not coming to free you just yet. If you get any specifics then tell me. Do me proud Kill Joy._" He patted the dragon on the side of the neck and watched him vanish.


	54. Chapter 54

I don't own Eragon

* * *

Arya opened her eyes to find Eragon still lying next to her. This surprised her since it was daylight and Eragon say he had to be gone by then but she wasn't complaining. She gently slid her hand over his face before getting up. She walked over to her wardrobe and put on a dressing gown before hearing a knock on the door. Walking over she covered herself before opening the door. It was Flora

"Hi Flora, what are you doing here." Arya said opening the door the least she could without drawing suspicion.

"Where is he," Flora said angrily, "I know he told you where he went and you will tell me."

"Why do you want to find out?"

"I have my reasons."

"Is it about Victar, he told you he didn't kill him." Flora just look at Arya then pushed into the room. She looked it over seeing the bed empty as well as the rest of the room. After a moment, she left.

Arya started looking around the room, his clothes had gone, and there was no sign that Eragon had been there at all.

"Is she gone" Arya heard and looked round to see Eragon coming in through the window. He seemed out of breath and had somehow gotten dressed.

"Yeah, I thought you were asleep."

"I was but her voice could wake the dead." Eragon straitened up and brushed off some brick dust from his clothing. "I have to get going. I'll see you in a couple of days."

"Really can't you stay for a bit longer?"

"I wish I could, they will be worrying about me." Then Eragon walked out the room. Arya followed but when she looked round the corner and he was gone.

Arean was leading the students down the street to a small hut at a crossroads in the street.

"This is the place you will spar each morning, Eragon and I will drop in from time to time to see how you are doing. When you go in make sure that you don't insult the instructor"

"Wait" Geoff, said, "you're not coming with us?" Arean looked at him as id he had just asked if it ever rains.

"I don't need to learn how to fight. Now get going." Arean walked off down the street leaving them the all looked at the door with a slight bit of fear on there faces. They went up together and walked in.

The room inside was dark with a low ceiling. People were already inside sparing and fighting. After a moment a man walked up to them. They greeted him and he just nodded.

"Did The Smith send you?" they nodded "good, he said you were the best people with a sword that would partake in his little competition, I expect I'll have to work extra hard on each of you." they looked on in silence. "you will address me as sir, and you will not only learn sword fighting but also working to work with other ones as well as hand to hand." He signalled a man over and showed him to the students. "This person we call the machine. If you can beat him you do not need to be taught anymore, when that is done we will then pair you with one other student and if somehow you beat him feel free to leave." He then walked off and left the students to their fate.

Eragon was walking outside of the Slaver city towards a rock in the distance. After a few moments he saw a dark object launch into the air and fly towards Eragon. It turned blue and soon Saphira was standing before him.

"_Hello little one, why have you come to us._"

"_I_ _need to do some spying and I need a lift. I was hoping that you could help me in this area._" Saphira lied down to let Eragon climb on, she clawed the ground for a moment before laughing herself into the sky and headed south. Soon they saw in the distance three towers surrounding what looked like a big hole. "_Could you go higher Saphira? We don't want to be seen._" Saphira obliged and went higher. The buildings was exposed all around, no mountains to land on or even dips in the ground except the giant one in the middle. It seemed as if it went down into the earth for forever.

"_Why are we here little one_" Saphira said after she got to a comfortable height.

"_I took on a contract, don't tell Arean please._"

"_Only this time, but if it gets dangerous Eragon I will bring him._" Eragon silently agreed to it and focused on the buildings, they were thin so any sandstorms would just pass by it not push it over.

"_Why are they digging here?_" Eragon asked

"_Why are you asking me?_" sapphire said confused

"_Sorry Saphira, I'm used to taking Arean or having the voice to talk. They helped me bounce ideas around or see what I've missed_"

"_Well they must be digging for something._"

"_Probably the stuff they need for the grenades. They probably store it in the first two towers and the third is used for assembly._"

"_What's a grenade?_"

"_A thing that explodes, very nasty._" Eragon then explained how it worked

"_Well it sounds as if this thing is very rare, how did they know that these things worked together when mixed or even that they would find it here._" Saphira contributed

"_Yeah, it stinks of the gods._"

"_Think it's a trap?_"

"_It's defiantly a trap but it would only work if it's sprung at the right time, I go in when they aren't expecting it and it's them that will be licking their wounds._"

"_I think we need to get closer._" Saphira said

"_Yeah, but how?_" then a thought hit Eragon, he smiled at his brilliance. "_We send in one of the kids._"

"_That reminds me, you know Geoff's dragon._"

"_Yeah, what about him._"

"_He flew away, said he was needed elsewhere._" Eragon thought about this

"_Saphira do you think…_" Saphira got his drift

"_No, he's not the type, he is defiantly legit._"

"_He is defiantly not a dragon rider. His dragon flew away, no dragon dose that._"

"_What are we going to do?_"

"_Well then I think we found are candidate._"

* * *

exams are killing me! my normal relaxed mindset has been shattered so i only got one chapter done this weekend between revising. so i hope you enjoy it.


	55. Chapter 55

I don't own Eragon

* * *

Eragon had flown back to the Slaver City and was coming up to the place where he had sent his students to fight. He could hear groans from down the street. As he entered, he saw a pile of people who where surprisingly not his students. They were the other pupils of the school in a heap.

"Seems you can hold your own in battle." Eragon said walking in. they all looked round at him with a mixture of surprise and suspicion.

"Speak of the devil" Tarion said giving him evil eyes.

"What happened?"

"What happened? Like you don't know."

"Seriously, I was out doing important things." Eragon said looking confused

"Well we fought the machine and he lost. Then the whole school went against us." Tarion continued

"Well then it seems you can go home. I think I will have to tutor you all in turn." The students looked at him silently at what he had said. Eragon shrugged and walked out, the students followed him. Finally, Ferloo got the courage to speak.

"Why did you bring us here?" he said with as much confidence as possible. Eragon stopped and turned round to look at them. He weighed his thoughts and decide to tell them the truth. He was about to open his mouth when an arrow came flying through the air and passed Eragon.

"Duck" Eragon shouted, he watched as his students hit the floor. He reached for his blade but when he tried to draw it, it would not budge. "Magic" Eragon swore and looked around. Nothing but stalls. Eragon smiled. He looked round to see the first enemy running at him with a short blade. Eragon calmly walked to the stall picked up a potato and waited. When the attacker was about ten feet away, he turned round and jammed the potato down the person's throat. At the same time, he tripped the person over and watched impassively as the attacker landed on their back. Eragon then stamped on his chest and a loud crack was then heard as the ribcage snapped completely. "Watch and learn" Eragon said he turned back to the stall and ripped a piece of wood from the side about his height and about a half inch thick. Eragon twirled it and looked for people who were attacking. They had circled them by now. Some were licking their lips, their right as a god within his or hers reach. Eragon felt something small hit on his neck as if he was just stung. He pulled it out and looked at the object. It was a small dart covered in some sort of liquid. Eragon tried to reach for his magic but it was not there. Eragon dropped the dart and focused on the first enemy. Eragon ran with the pole outstretched and dug it into the ground in front of them. He bent the wood and used it to give him extra momentum as he jumped into the air and hit him straight in the chest and continued making the enemy hit the wall and fell. Eragon then flipped up and hit another in the side of the face. He fell unconscious then Eragon looked around again. More people came from all directions. Eragon frowned and walked back to his students as they where encircled.

"What are we going to do?" Mathilda said

"I thought I told you not to ask stupid questions. We fight, now I don't do this often but I need your help."

"You need our help?" Feanor said smiling

"You can gloat later, but now I suggest you get ready to fight." Eragon rolled his shoulders "_Saphira, bring the dragons. I think the assassin guild found us._" Eragon did not wait for a reply and dropped his pole. He looked round at the stalls that were still available. He picked a hook that was on the side and put it one hand. He walked up to a body and took a dagger from the belt. He held it down and made his hand into a fist. Then they waited. Eragon and the students all went back-to-back and looked at the enemy. They all moved in unison at the group of dragon riders and cried out as they did so. Eragon took his chance and cut the first person's neck, pushing him out of the way then Eragon swiped his hook through the air into another neck. Eragon yanked it out and watched, as the throat was ripped open. Dropping the hook, he stole a sword from the body and went at the rest with fury until he heard a cry. Eragon looked round to see Ferloo clutching his left side of his face. Eragon abandoned his enemy and rushed over to him. He grabbed the enemy facing Ferloo and threw him away knocking several people with him. Eragon lent over Ferloo. "I need to see the wound." Ferloo grudgingly obliged and moved his hand. Eragon was met with Ferloo's eye leaking blood over his face. It spurted in an uncommon rhythm as Eragon applied pressure. Eragon frowned, he would not be able to heal the wound not due to the fact he had been hit by a drugged dart but if he had not then he used all his energy teleporting himself to see Arya. The other students couldn't help either because it required too much magic. Eragon thought quickly. The wound looked like a clean insertion through the pupil. It all mattered on how far it went in. "where dose it hurt"

"My eye you freaking idiot." Ferloo shouted back. Eragon ripped a length off his sleeve.

"Where in your eye be specific, dose it hurt at the back."

"Yes. It hurts all over you dumb ass" Eragon half felt to leave him in pain. He ripped the sleeve into strips and wrapped it around his face over his eye. After all this was done Eragon heard the dragons arriving, Eragon helped Ferloo up and onto his dragon. He reached down to find his sword finally had been released.

"Go" Eragon shouted leaving himself and Saphira in the middle of the street. Seeing the other warriors leave had boosted their confidence. He heard someone land next to him. Eragon looked over to see Arean.

"I see you are greeting the Neighbours." He said with some humour

"Let's give them hell son." They then rushed them.

Three people in a dark corner were watching the fight between Eragon and the other fighters. It was flawless, no bad moves or decisions. Just how they had hoped.

"It's only a matter of time." A male said looking at the fight. "Before he realises the truth."

"No, we are giving him false information. Thanks to Markus's devotion to him, we can tell him all we want." A woman said

"I think we went too far with the immortal, _cannot die even if you die_ thing. He has to be suspicious of the information." A second man said

"Well if he is he's not showing it," the first man said, "what do we do now"

"We take Arean, then we take Saphira, and finally we take Arya." the woman said

"Yes Arya his love. Then it will be time for the final test." The second man said. They all smiled and walked away.

The fighters where staring to overwhelm Eragon and Arean, even with Saphira blowing fire at them they seemed to keep coming at them. They finally buckled and they crowded around them swords all pointed at them, but that's were it stopped. They stood there like statues all looking at him, Arean and Saphira. Eragon felt something was wrong but he could not put his finger on it until an old friend came to see them.

"Cassius." Arean swore looking at the coming intruder. He was right it was Cassius complete with new scare on his neck from where Eragon struck the finishing blow with his arrow.

"What do you want?" Eragon said. Cassius however walked up to him and hit him in the face knocking him out.

* * *

yeah no more exams for a week, then I'm back on the train to hell. anyway if your having exams right now i wish you luck and that i think i might update on the weekend


	56. Chapter 56

I don't own Eragon

* * *

Eragon woke up in the street he had been fighting in. his students were around him guarding him from passersby Eragon clutched his head feeling died blood on the side of it. He grunted as he got up and the students looked round to see him sway before he found his feet.

"You ok?" Rozura said looking concerned.

"They took Arean." Eragon said with anger that seemed out of character for him. Eragon could feel it pulsing through him as if it was part of his blood. He had felt this way a few times before and on those days it was bad to be his enemy.

"Who took Arean?" Kelren said Eragon ignored him and reached for his magic. It was available to him now and it seemed to have increased. Eragon then started running with a passion at the distance. The students had a hard time keeping up but they did. Eragon went to the pub were they had met Jack. He kicked the door down not bothering in deal with opening the door and jumped in. he found Jack easily and ran up to him grabbed his shirt and smashed him into the table.

"Where is he?" Eragon shouted looking at him madness in his eyes.

"I don't" Eragon did not let him finish as he poured his drink into his mouth.

"Don't make me angrier Jack."

"I really don't know"

"I told you don't lie to me, you're the only one apart from Elizabeth who knows I'm back, and she wouldn't sell me out, now tell me you rat."

"It's the assassins; they were outsourced by a third party, that's all I know." Eragon grabbed his nose and ripped it off.

"Stop lying to me Jack, I don't like being lied to."

"Ok, they took them to a mining place out in the desert, that's all I know."

"Now Jack you're going to die thanks for the information." He took a knife from his belt and slit his throat. "That will teach you never to betray me." Eragon waited for a moment then sighed and healed Jack's wounds and attached his nose back on his face. "the only reason your alive is because I need you, hell this city needs you and not killing you stops me from killing fifty other people. But as soon as I don't need you." Eragon looked at him coldly "you better hope I'm in a merciful mood." Eragon then calmly walked out.

Eragon walked into the house with a determined look. He grabbed the shaking jar from the shelf and put in at the base of the furnace. The students arrived again, they followed him no knowing what to do. Saphira soon followed and landed blocking the street for anyone else. They walked up to Eragon but before they could speak he open the jar and something flowed into the furnace that gave a loud scream. Eragon put the pot back and as he moved out of the way amazing mounts of heat came off the furnace at the students, they quickly walked back to a safe distance, which was the other side of the street, and watch as Eragon removed his tunic and grabbed some metal absentmindedly. He shoved it in the furnace, which was still crying out. "Shut it." Eragon said at the furnace and suddenly the sound stopped.

"You know how long I've been in that jar?" a voice came back

"Stop talking or I'll put you back in it." Eragon replied angrily, the students looked confused and turned to Saphira for help.

"_There is a soul in the furnace, a very angry soul._" Saphira said lying down "_Eragon received it from an old friend, he uses it instead of buying wood or coal. The soul is angry it died and so it turned to flame._"

"Why is he doing this, shouldn't he be going to attack this place?" Feanor said they all agreed to him

"_From what Eragon told me, he and Arean would make a weapon of some type before they go on a mission with a high probability of death, it helps him focus and form a plan._"

"How can he stand so close to the heat, we're on the other side of the street and still feel it he is right in front of it." Tarion said

"_That I have to work out still._" Saphira lie looking worried at Eragon. What she would not say is the true reason he was so close, the heat instantly turned any water to steam and Eragon did not want his students to see him with tears in his eyes.

Arean awoke in a dark room. He tried to move but realised he was restrained by heavy chains. He wiggled trying to find out what material the chair was made from. After about a minute Arean reasoned it was metal because it didn't creak when he moved. He was also strapped with heavy chain which wouldn't break if he rubbed his scales against it for long enough. Arean settled himself in for the long haul as he recalled his memories from where Eragon had been knock out. Eragon had been hit, he fell to the floor with a slump and was left there. Then Cassius walked up to him spat in his face and drugged him. It went blank after that. Soon a door behind Arean opened and he waited as three people came into his view, Arean gave them a mild interest before not caring anymore. He rolled his shoulders to get his wings into a better position.

"Hello Arean, how are you doing?" A man said it was unclear from where it cam from but it was clear it had done this before. The calm tone, the clear hint of a grin even in his voice made Arean feel cold. Arean did not reply.

"It's been a long time. How have you been?" a woman said. There voices were familiar but he could not find a face to go with them.

"We originally thought you were a mistake to bring to life and blamed Markus for it but you have been quite useful in are research."

"Research?" Arean said with confusion, he and Eragon had not agreed to any research.

"Yes, it's been entertaining seeing your father's limits of ability, I mean that teleportation alone would kill an experienced elf full of magic but he could do it twice and not break a sweat. It is quite remarkable," a second man said

"Why have you brought me here?"

"We want to see how Eragon comes under high stressed environments." The man continued

"We have been in many high stress situations." Arean replied angrily, his dragon side taking over a bit.

"Yes but not in his current state with a dragon, after we get the information we need we can continue the project."

"Project?" Arean didn't understand them, it seems as if they were experimenting on them.

"Don't worry Arean, it's for the greater good." the woman said

"Greater good." Arean laughed, "Nothing is ever for the greater good. Especially when it come to experiments, your just people who like to test people to their limits, see how high they jump how long they can run, you're all the same."

"If that was true Arean then we would call you it instead of Arean." The woman said she clicked her fingers and a woman came round the corner with a whip.

"Kinky" Arean said looking at the woman, she cracked her whip and Arean felt it go across his cheek and blood start to trickle through the wound. "Just so you know, I like it rough." Arean said sarcastically.


	57. Chapter 57

I don't own Eragon

* * *

Eragon had finished working with the metal, put the soul back into the jar, and strapped him back to the shelf. What he had made was a mixture between a scimitar and a serrated blade. The slight curve was sharpened on both sides and the serrated edge had three arches in it all to a deadly point. Eragon picked it up and carried it.

"Come with me Geoff" Eragon said before going upstairs and into his office. Geoff came in a few moments later. "Close the door." he did as he was told. Eragon sat in his chair and pulled out a bowl of water to clean his face of the blood. "You're not a dragon rider are you?" Eragon said not bothering to avoid the issue.

"How did you know?"

"your supposed dragon left this morning saying he had better things to do, no dragon would do that to there owner and leave them stranded." Eragon looked at him as he wiped his face. "But you were a Dragon Rider once, weren't you."

"Yes, long ago. I lost my dragon when I was training. We were hit by a strong current of air and taken out to sea. He could not swim and so he drowned out there. I almost had the same fate but I was recued by a passing boat."

"Well, it's a sad story but I have other things to deal with."

"Aren't you going to kill me?"

"No because your not Floras spy. The real one is still out there. You however have earned this sword for eluding me for so long." Eragon lifted it into the air and brought it down. It made a strange whistling noise as it went through the air. "What colour was your dragons scales."

"He was a dark green." Geoff said with a slight frown

"I know a dragon with that colour scales. If you would like I could make that blade into a Rider's blade." Eragon offered

"I would like that." Eragon handed him the blade.

"Use it in the coming battle. You can ride with me till we get you back to civilisation of the rider citadel."

"I don't want to go back to the citadel"

"Well I suppose you can travel with me, we will have to tell the others though"

"I have no problems with my past."

"You clearly do if you hid the fact your dragon is dead by taking another one, your friend's right" Geoff nodded. "Well I will take you till it becomes tedious."

"Thank you." Geoff turned to leave.

"Send Ferloo up would you" Eragon walked over to his wardrobe and took out another tunic, his trousers were not damaged at all from the fighting, but he also got another pair from the wardrobe. He changed quickly and put the ruined clothing in a basket in the corner. Eragon then took out several pieces of leather from the chest in the corner and put them on the desk. Ferloo then knocked.

"Come in" Eragon was behind the desk again picking up the leather and started attaching them to his limbs.

"What's that?" Ferloo asked curiously though his annoyance was clear in his voice.

"light metal plating covered in leather, perfect for the desert environment because it's light but still gives heavy protection." Eragon explained

"Why don't you have a chest plate or a helmet?"

"I haven't worn a helmet since the battle I killed Galbatorix and a chest plate would be more restricting then I would like."

"Why did you called me up" Eragon finally looked round at Ferloo. It was an ugly sight, he had strips tide round his head diagonally going over his eye, and a red strain was where his eye should be. Eragon knew it was healed but he could not see in that eye.

"Take off the bandages, you look like a cripple."

"Well I am aren't I" Ferloo undid the bandages, his eye had been cleaned, but the eye itself had a scare going straight across it. The pupil was now discoloured. Eragon opened his draw and took out an eye patch. "How the hell?" Ferloo started

"Surprisingly you still get pirates this far in land." Eragon handed him the eye patch "wear it would you?"

"Why should I"

"Chicks dig the eye patch." Ferloo shrugged and put it on eagerly "good now we go"

"Are we going to attack them now?"

"No now I call in a little favour"

Eragon was outside Elizabeth's bar looking at the door, he was a bit apprehensive but he had his students around him as well as Saphira blocking the street.

"Where are we?" Rozura said confused

"We are outside a place you would have eventually found on your own" Eragon said, "This is Elizabeth's bar"

"The Elizabeth that is connected with you that Jack told us about" Mathilda said aloud the other clasped their faces in frustration "what?"

"You weren't suppose to tell him we know you idiot," Feanor said in her ear

"Yes the very same" Eragon said "you can talk to her after I do" Eragon went in the students followed and then Saphira stuck her head through the door. Elizabeth was quietly reading a scroll when she turned round and leapt back as she saw the Saphira's head in the doorway. Eragon walked up to her

"What is that thing?" Elizabeth shouted looking at him

"Don't be mean to my dragon. Eragon said calmly sitting down.

"You own that thing?" Elizabeth continued shouting

"Please calm down. Anyway, I do not own her. If there is anyone doing the owning it's her but please I have business to attend to." Elizabeth walked carefully over to Eragon and sat down looking at him "I need to call in a favour"

"How big"

"Water tower" Eragon said, Elizabeth's face lost all it's colour "you forgot about that didn't you."

"I thought you have forgotten it." Elizabeth said worried "I should have know, what's it for"

"You know the people that you sent me after" Elizabeth nodded "well they have my son"

"The gears in the back kill the filthy scum for me." Elizabeth said with venom.

"With pleasure, just after I do it for myself." Eragon got up and went to the back, Saphira must have received a signal because she withdrew her head and let the students stay with Elizabeth.

"I assume you want to ask me questions." Elizabeth said, "Just get it over with"

"How did you meet Eragon?" Kelren said

"You want specifics?" the students nodded. "We met in a club, I was new to the assassinations market, but I had already done a few big hits. A guy was watching me since I had entered and by the third hour he walked up to me slowly, whispers then he says I know who you are, I wanna get to know you." the students looked on wide-eyed. "Well after that it got a bit intensive, let me tell you when he wants to he can drive a woman crazy, knows how to move, where to touch, what to say." She seemed to drift off the students coughed and brought her back "well I would have taken him there and then but he stopped me and left suddenly. The next day I found him in my bar waiting, he knew about a job opening and he was hired straight away. I never did anything else with him ever again. I have to say whoever has him is a lucky girl." She finished

"How long ago was that" Kelren said sitting down

"Twenty years ago" Elizabeth said

"is that how he normally recruits his agents?"

"I wouldn't know, the only other time I saw him recruit someone is a man and then he took the guy out. Drink him under the table then have a fight. The guy was so embarrassed he got beaten by Eragon he hired him right there."

"What is water tower?" Ferloo said

"we call the assassinations we do wet work to signify physically the blood on are hands, water tower is the code word we had for one operation were you could of filled a water tower with the blood shed from the dead bodies."

"Seems like a big favour," Rozura said

"It was, without it we would still be a small origination with that we were catapulted into the spotlight, people wanted us to do the service they wanted to do towards their enemies. It was very exciting. I will probably still repay it after this operation it's so big"

"So let me get this straight, Eragon's an assassin" Tarion said "but he doesn't work for the assassin's guild"

"You hit the nail on the head lady" Eragon then came back out, he had belts across his chest as well as his sides making a sort of harness, on his back was a pack filled to the brim with what looked like pottery balls. Blades came from each strip of the harness, most were daggers, but some of them were long swords made by Eragon himself. Eragon smiled

"Let's go"


	58. Chapter 58

I don't own Eragon

* * *

Eragon and his students were flying high over the buildings that were keeping Arean, it was night now, and the desert was still. Eragon looked at them all "remember the plan, don't deviate from it." they all nodded at him and Saphira broke off, at this height Eragon calculated that he would fall for a full thirty seconds before hitting the ground, so Saphira flew back a bit and gave Eragon a run up. Geoff moved out the way as Eragon unstrapped himself from the saddle and stood up. He stood there for a moment wind blowing back his hair. Eragon took a deep breath then ran along Saphira's back up her neck and jumped off her head.

"_Good luck little one_" Eragon heard as he started falling, Eragon streamlined his body so the air passed him easier, he felt the increase in speed as the wind started to deafen him. He saw the building and the object he was aiming for, a high window, and adjusted himself to hit it head on. Eragon hit the window at a crazy speed and rolled when he hit the floor. He brushed the shards of glass off his clothes and looked round. There were no plain or this building and so it was very unfamiliar territory to Eragon, he nearly always had a layout of the building or site he would attack, but then he had also been methodical in his thinking, now he was running on his emotions. Eragon took one of his knifes from hit's sheath and carefully walked over to the door, he pressed his head against it, hearing no sound he opened it and went through to find a giant stair case running through the who building connecting all the floors. Eragon frowned at the sight, it would take him hours to find the right room and with people searching for intruders it would only make it harder. Eragon got to work.

Arean had been whipped within an inch of his life and was battered and broken. Blood slowly trickle from where it had hit bare skin. The woman retreated and left Arean in place. The three observers seemed happy at what they had just seen. "Can you tell me the point to that?" Arean said spitting blood from his mouth

"We needed to see how you coped with pain and find your pain threshold." Arean could not tell who said this "now when we catch your father we can have some results to compare it to, perhaps we can see further than we thought."

"When will you let me go?"

"Let you go Arean, there is no when involved in this situation."

"We see how confident you are when my father gets here." Arean growled.

"Well if you are so sure then we will leave you in peace." The people walked out and Arean heard the door slam. Arean let out a satisfied smile. He had endured a lot but had not cracked thought he didn't think they wanted the information he knew. Eragon was coming though, he could feel it in his bones, and that made him fight. Arean started to pull against the chains holding him down.

Eragon had searched the building with a fine toothcomb and had found nothing, which included guards and equipment. It seemed as if Elizabeth's info was wrong about this place for at least this tower and since he had not heard anything from the other students he assumed nothing interesting was found in the other ones. Despite that, he knew Arean was here. Something subconscious deep inside him told him that he was nearby. There was one door left and Eragon had to go through it. He approached it with caution. "Always the last door you check isn't it," Eragon said to himself getting his lock pick out. Eragon then realised that there was no lock. He tried opening it but it would not budge at all. Eragon got annoyed, took one of the balls from the pack, and weight it in his hands. Eragon threw the ball as the door, it broke as it hit and then there was a second's pause before the air seemed to catch fire and the force of the explosion hit Eragon. He walked trough the wreaked door and into the room, just a chair was in the middle with a person in it. Eragon ran up to see Arean his eyes half closed slumped over.

"You ok son" Eragon said squatting down taking out a bottle of faelnirv and poured it into his mouth. Eragon got up and cut through the chains freeing his son. Arean instantly fell off the chair his wings dropped and spread over the ground. He started to stir and eventually got up. Eragon handed him the bottle, walked over to the desk at the side, and found Arean's sword and knives, Eragon threw them at Arean who had now recovered enough to catch them. Eragon walked back up and started to heal his wounds.

"What Happened?" Eragon said

"They were testing me." Arean said calmly as possible

"Testing you for what"

"To see how much pain I could take, they said something about research and a project. It seemed weird and you were involved somehow." Eragon frowned

"Come on I have a lift waiting. Can you run?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Eragon walked out of the door and was met by Cassius leaning against the opposite wall. He was different though now. He had wings. "Arean go. Jump out the window. Tell the other students to get out of the towers." Arean listened to Eragon commanding clearly in his voice and jumped out the window flying away.

"Cassius" Eragon said removing his sword. "You know what I have in this bag."

"Yes, and that won't help you."

"I thought as much." Eragon dropped it the ground carefully and took a dagger out as well. He positioned himself "how did you get wings"

"Now where is the fun in knowing," he pushed off the wall drawing his own sword "lets just say that I deserved it."

"I have beaten you once before Cassius I can do it again. Tell me how was dying."

"Unbelievable, it's the most peaceful experience of my life."

"More like the only"

"Well Eragon, now that the odd have been evened out a bit lets fight." Cassius swung wide and Eragon jumped over the blade. He had gotten faster but not fast enough. Eragon threw a dagger at him and it was deflected by his wing, seemed the scales were as hard as Eragon's. He took a moment to look at them; they had spikes all over them and were an almost black colour. Eragon flipped in mid air and landed like a cat on all fours. Eragon knew if he hurt him enough he would run and that is when he would strike. Eragon threw knives as if his life depended on it. He missed Cassius continuously until Cassius caught the last one and used it in tandem with his sword. Eragon rushed him then. Big mistake. Cassius brought his wing forward and Eragon fell over avoiding it. Eragon foot was then stabbed with his own knife and he yelled in pain. Eragon glanced at it briefly. It had gone straight through the foot and the blade was out the other side. Eragon took his opportunity. He jumped up and Eragon kicked Cassius in the chest several times stabbing him with the blade in his foot. This gave Eragon another opening as he flipped and on one hand span and cut deep into Cassius leg with his sword. Cassius knew his time was over and started to get away from Eragon. Eragon got up quickly and grabbed the bag. Throwing it over one shoulder, he looked back at Cassius who was unfurling his wings. Eragon ran and jumped out the window after him grabbing onto his leg. Eragon climbed up and onto Cassius back and started talking.

"You forgot something Cassius," Eragon said in his ear "I have a son which is just like you" they were flying over the pit. Eragon stood up on his back "and I know his weak point." Eragon still with the blade in his foot raised it and smashed down with force between the two wings. There was a terrible but satisfying sound to Eragon's ears as the muscle and tendons snapped and bones broke making the movement of the wings impossible. What Cassius did not know is that wings are heavy. They dropped like a stone as Eragon held on to Cassius shirt. "Still think dying is peaceful?" Eragon growled in his ear as they plummeted. Eragon hit the spot again to make sure he was unable to heal it and looked back to see Saphira catching up to them. They were inside the hole now and darkness seemed to close in on them. Eragon tied the bag to Cassius leg and let go, he spread himself wide and slowed down. Eragon soon had Saphira by his side and grabbed onto her spikes as she suddenly turned and went upwards. As they exited the cavern there was a huge explosion. Eragon looked back to see flames shoot out of the hole and into the air some feet. The towers fell down with the tremendous shaking of the ground as the soil started to fill in the pit that had been dug deep into the ground. After the scene stopped moving Eragon looked round to see Arean flying next to him. Eragon let out a relived sigh and smiled.


	59. Chapter 59

I don't own Eragon

* * *

Eragon landed at the slaver city exhilarated. As he and his students left the dragons and went back into the city. they couldn't help but feel on top of the world. They had probably saved hundreds of lives by destroying that factory as well as Arean's life and they where going to celebrate it. Eragon made a quick stop off at Elizabeth's before he took them to a bar down the road. After being settled into one of the corners of the bar, they raised their mugs in celebration "to many more successful missions." Eragon said then there was a loud sound of wood hitting wood then a cheer. Eragon looked over the bar. He had never come in here before and it looked nice for a bar. It was a big space with chairs placed around tables. The actual bar was the centrepiece taking up a lot of one wall except for the alcove that Eragon was sitting at. It was decorated in a substance that reminded Eragon of dog fur and tried not to think about it as he drank.

Arya was walking down the corridor towards her room, it was late in the evening, and Arya had had a tiring day. She was having second thoughts about staying at the rider citadel. She slowly walked down the dark corridors to her room footsteps echoing down the hall. Opening her door she walked in and a hand grabbed her from behind. Arya tried to scream out but the hand covered her mouth. "Hello Arya" a slithery voice said in her ear and pushing her into the room closing the door behind them. Fear gripped Arya. She looked around to see what was available to her to use as a weapon. "I'll remove my hand if you don't scream." Arya nodded he removed his hand and she tried to move she felt a blade at her back. "Don't move. Keep looking forward"

"What do you want?" Arya said keeping her voice calm as if this happened everyday even though inside she was screaming in fear.

"I, I want nothing but I know someone who knows someone who frowns on your and Eragon's relationship and I want you to end it for Eragon's sake."

"Eragon's sake" Arya said quietly

"Yes, Eragon's sake." The person said annoyed "now you have two choices, you either accept this and tell Eragon to vamoose." The stranger brought the knife up slowly along her back. "Or he can find you in a pool of your own blood dead on your floor." Arya took in a deep breath. "Then Flora could come in and see Eragon there with you on the floor dead, then one thing leads to another and he is hanged and shamed." Arya could feel the strangers smile on the back of her neck. The stranger breathed in deeply. "You smell just as he described you." She felt his hand brush against her shoulder it felt like thick oil dripped onto her. "Now what is it going to be" Arya was silent not knowing what to do.

"_Is it worth saving myself to lose Eragon._" Arya thought it over eventually she answered him. "I can't just tell him to be gone, he will want an explanation."

"You can tell him you fell in love with another man. That you are having his child."

"Who are you?"

"Me." The stranger laughed. "Let's just say that Eragon and I are very close friends and have known each other for some time. In fact" the stranger switched the blade from one hand to another and Arya felt a clawed hand caress her back. "You could say that we are virtually brothers." Arya turned round quickly to see the intruder but no one was there. Only a puddle of a thick liquid was left. "Remember Arya, I'll be watching."

Eragon had finally decided that after three full tankards of bear that his students were drunk. Eragon and Arean on the other hand were as sober as the cold night air. They looked on in amazement as the students made fools of themselves by turning the bar into an all-singing show. It seemed so weird to the people in the bar that they had joined in as well, singing their own songs. Eragon laughed as the students sang songs in there slurred voices to the tune of a completely different song by the musicians who had never heard the song before. Eragon and Arean hummed occasionally to the music. Eventually a man walked up to Eragon's corner and looked at him. The man put his mug down and caught Eragon's attention. "What do you want?" Eragon said angrily, he was enjoying the evening.

"Are you the smith?" the man said he was a small man, not very muscular either. Eragon was not worried.

"I am. Who wants to know" Eragon replied bored of the conversation.

"good." the little man moved fast and drew a knife wile jumping at Eragon. Eragon saw him moving from a mile away and had a look of disappointment on his face. The little man got halfway to Eragon before a wing hit him square in the chest. Eragon looked at Arean.

"You know I'm kind of disappointed. After the assassins guild I expected something more impressive then a midget."

"What is more impressive then the assassin's guild?" Arean said

"I'm sure they would think of something." Eragon watched as the midget got up. "Give me a reason not to kill you because I don't really want to spoil my night."

"I only came here to see if you were worthy."

"worthy." Eragon laughed. "Sure I think I passed, so what do you want."

"I'm here to tell you of a tournament that is going to happen in a mouth."

"What makes you say we want to be involved in this tournament?" Arean said

"Well it is _the_ tournament." The midget said

"You're kidding me right, you don't think I am worthy and you're asking me to enter the tournament of the condemned."

"I'm new," the midget said as if that was a reasonable excuse.

"Well where is it this time."

"It's out in the jungle. It's teams this year till we get down to about a hundred people then it's one on one as it used to be."

"Well I guess that we will see you there but I'm not taking my students, they are not ready for that challenge."

"I look forward to seeing you compete smith." Said the midget "I have to go now"

"_Good_" Arean said in Eragon's mind. They watched as the man left then and Eragon shook his head.

"I hate this business, I mean I'm good at it and I like the challenges but the people you deal with are such scum." Eragon committed then took a drink of his beer.

"At least the students are having fun." Arean said smiling slightly as they started to dance on the bar. "I think they need to go home now before they do something stupid."

"And this isn't." Eragon said looking on.

"Good point but I suppose I would do the same if I was as susceptible to drink as they are."

"I agree. But we should take them home before they are sick on someone then I don't need a bar fight." Eragon and Arean finished drinking and got to work.


	60. Chapter 60

I don't own Eragon

* * *

Eragon was the first up the next day, he was not surprised after how his students acted last night he assumed that they would need at least one day of rest before they could function again. He put the soul into the furnace and brought out some fruit to fry on the surface of the furnace. "Want some." Eragon asked the soul who had calmed down since yesterday. The heat now wasn't so bad so Eragon assumed that he was in a good mood.

"Yes please." Eragon chucked in some bananas and went back to frying the fruit. Eventually he got out some bacon and started to fry it. The smell of the cooking meat woke Arean and he came down mumbled a greeting as he grabbed a plate picked the bacon off the furnace with his clawed hand eating it almost instantly as he sat down on an anvil opposite to Eragon.

"You look horrible." Eragon laughed. Arean's hair was all over his head and looked like a bush.

"Well hair is low on my priority list." Arean yawned. "The students are waking up; they should be down in about half an hour."

"I'll let them have the day off; anyway I have to train for the tournament."

"You think it's a good idea, I remember the other times you entered"

"Yeah but you know they have to ask the champion of last year to enter again the next. If I don't do it then the assassins will increase again and you know what that means."

"Yeah the less work from that side of the business the better. So what are we doing today?" Arean enquired

"Well we have to get the new supply of metal and glass, apart from that we have a free day." Eragon said after a moments thought

"Good, I'll come with you."

"You know what, we should extent the house. You know get a proper kitchen and rooms for them."

"Why, you didn't do that for the others. Why start now anyway there're fine as it is" Arean argued at that moment Mathilda came down

"We totally need are own rooms" Eragon looked at Arean with a small smile.

"Why would that be" Eragon said not looking round Arean grumbled under his breath

"Have you ever tried to share a room with other women, it totally dose not work." Mathilda replied, "What smells so good?"

"Bacon, so you want your own rooms, if you want it then you will have to help us build it." Eragon said

"I could totally do that, I prefer to have a kitchen then eat my food with a wide open entrance for strangers to see me." She grabbed a bit of bacon as set in on a plate she had grabbed. They heard a twang of a bow and Eragon grabbed an arrow out of midair before it hit his head.

"You know what, I'm not annoyed at the fact that people want to kill me. I totally get that. What really annoys me is the fact that the people trying to kill me are such wimps. I mean it is getting worse. At least with the midget he was brave," Eragon chucked the arrow into the furnace "that's just cowardliness." Mathilda looked surprised but sympathetic as if she had the same problem. It seemed the attacker had gone off because there were no more attacks and the students came down as well. They all seemed to be out of it but the food seemed to help them as well as Eragon giving them a bucket of water each. The only student who seemed fine was Mathilda but Eragon had a hard time to distinguish between her normal and her out of her mind. After Eragon and Arean made sure the students were capable of looking after themselves for an hour and they went to collect the material.

Murtagh had just gotten out of his front door when Flora came running up to him.

"I suppose that this is about my brother." Murtagh said with an exhausted look. "I told you he can handle himself and look after his" Murtagh waved his hands "whatever he's calling them."

"They went to the slaver city." Murtagh stopped dead.

"How dose he know where that is? Why would he take them there?"

"Well you can go ask yourself. It is passed the Beor Mountains I would go but I have stuff to do"

"And I don't." Flora looked at Murtagh with a piercing look. "Look the earliest I can go is in a month."

"Good I assume that you don't need any help getting there. Hope it goes well."

"Wait, don't I get a map or something."

"I we had any then you would have one but we don't so no can do" Flora said walking away. Murtagh sighed.

"That girl is really getting on my nerves."

Eragon walked into Elizabeth's bar later on that day. "You wanted to see me?" Eragon said sitting down.

"Yeah, I heard you were entering the tournament but what made you think they were ready."

"Ready? What do you mean?"

"I mean that you're going as a team, now I think you should have a flashy name like creature of the night."

"What do you mean I'm going as a team, I'm going alone?"

"That's not what the tournament staff is saying."

"What are they saying?" Eragon was angry now

"They say that you have entered your students this time as well as yourself."

"What I never agreed to that. Who told them that?"

"Well as far as I know it came from Jack." Elizabeth said Eragon looked defeated.

"I should have killed that bastard when I had the chance." Eragon said angrily

"We all should have done stuff when we had the chance."

"I can't take them out of it either because of that stupid contract. I just hope I can save them all."

"It's in the jungle this year right."

"Yeah."

"Well take your dragon along. Use them to clear a patch and guard it, I know I would not want to fight someone with that beast on their side."

"Good point there're no dragon riders out this far so there will be no rules against it." Eragon's face lit up. "This will be a fun tournament but I think I'll just go alone unless they want to come."

"Should I just cut your dealings with Jack and inform people about it."

"No, you do that they will find out he's a snitch and then all hell will break loose across the city. I do not want that. I don't want another water tower." Elizabeth looked at him concerned.

"I got you a case if you want it."

"Yeah, it will be good practice for the tournament."

"Female, forty five years old, no children or realities so no one to worry your conscience over and an extremely bad cook."

"What's her crime?"

"She killed three people when they wouldn't give her a job, then she robbed the place."

"Got a location."

"Yeah, she lives north of here in one of those mud houses, its painted yellow. So are you going to give her a second chance or are you just going to kill her."

"She killed three people. She clearly didn't have a problem with killing if she killed them in front of one another."

"Says here she ripped out one of the guys hearts." Elizabeth said combing the file.

"I think that proves my point." Eragon said

"Well get it done quickly. I have some high level ones I need you to do and I don't need you trying to get back into your comfort zone."

"Well I suppose that is my queue to exit. Thanks for the talk." Eragon got up. "I'll see you when I've done my work."

"Get going and next time warn me before you come here calling in favours."


	61. Chapter 61

I don't own Eragon

* * *

"We learned a lot from Arean but it is useless unless we get Eragon and are able to study him." the woman who had kidnapped Arean spoke to her fellow abductors. They were in a dark room somewhere in the slaver city.

"I still say we just kill the lot of them, it's easier in the long run." The first man said

"If only it was that simple, we need him to advance the races but he just won't see reason." The woman said

"Well if all else fails we can go to plan C," the second man said

"It's too risky, if we lose him at that moment then all are hard work will be for nothing." The first man said

"What I'm worried about is how much Eragon knows and what he is not letting us know. Right now he could know exactly what we are doing and with that it's a huge game of cat and mouse and he's the cat." The second man said

"He doesn't know a thing. He gets his information from Markus and so we control what he knows." The woman said

"But what if he knows? What if Markus can get the truth from the lies?" the second man said

"What if he doesn't? Now I need you two to shape up. We observe him then we strike, I already have a man to deal with Arya thanks to Markus and it will only be a matter of time before Eragon falls and we come to pick him up. After that we can have are fun with him." the woman said smiling at the others and they shuddered.

Eragon was looking at the other houses next to his smith shop. They were abandoned just like his blacksmith shop when he had found it and so he was debating which one would be the best to convert. Saphira landed behind him and dropped off wood for the build ahead.

"_Where did you find the wood Saphira?_" Eragon said looking at her drop it to the ground.

"_I picked it up from somewhere._" Saphira said sheepishly.

"_Saphira, are you telling me you stole this wood?_" Eragon said surprised

"_Well I wouldn't call it that little one._"

"_What would you call it then Saphira?_"

"_Borrow it with a very little likelihood of returning it to the owner I think is a better term to use."_

"_I think I'm having a bad influence on you._" Eragon laughed "_or it's the city._"

"_You want me to take it back?_"

"_No, it's free wood. You know how hard it is to get this in the desert._"

"_So which one are we converting?_"

"_Well the one on the right is a burnt out shell, nothing inside but left over burnt wood and some walls. The one on the left I have a sneaking suspicion has termites and so we would have to knock it down before we built the extension."_

"_It's a tough decision._" Saphira said pretending she knew what he was talking about.

"Yes it is." Eragon rubbed his chin in thought. "_I think I'll go with the shell, wont take as much wood._"

"_I would do the exact same little one. I shall go see if I can find more wood._"

Kelren and Ferloo were sitting together up in one room. The room had been decorated sparingly with just a blank white wall a wooded door set into one of the walls. There was enough room for the four boys to sleep there comfortably. The other two were sleeping on the beds that Eragon had put in there. Kelren and Ferloo had finally gotten over the headache of the hangover and were talking.

"What's it like to have an eye patch Cyclops." Kelren said jokingly

"Could you please stop calling me that?" Ferloo said annoyed.

"Why. It is the truth." Kelren said smiling

"Well even so I don't like to be reminded that I got stabbed in the eye. Anyway, I don't notice the eye patch because the eye doesn't work."

"Well it's good that you took one for the team. I certainly don't want to have a messed up eye."

"That is the most backhanded compliment I have ever had."

"Well what do you expect?"

"I don't know." Ferloo said honestly "maybe something not so backhanded. Like its ok Ferloo just because your blind doesn't mean we will outcaste you to your own fate."

"Why would we do that?" Kelren said a bit worried for Ferloo. Ferloo said nothing "you think we would intentionally leave you behind because you can't see out of one eye. You have some serious faith issues to deal with man."

"Well I don't know I think it's something to do with me seeing the worst in people."

"Don't say that."

"Why it's the truth."

"Because it's a stupid thing to say Ferloo. You don't see the worst in people and we won't leave you behind."

"I suppose your right, it's just I never planed on being blind in one eye."

"Frankly I would be disturbed if you did have those sorts of plans in your head."

"So what about you, how are finding this" Ferloo waved his hand trying to find the right words "experience?"

"It's good. I find it strangle reassuring that we are being thought by a man who is constantly under attack." Kelren joked. "On a serious note it could be worse, here I get to meet new people and learn new things. Did you know the other day I learnt hobo."

"You're kidding me right; you talk to the homeless that line the streets?"

"You should listen to the stuff they say you could fill a book with what they say and then title it proverbs of the wise."

"I feel my leg being pulled."

"Well believe what you want my friend because I think I could make a fortune with this idea not that I need the money."

"If you don't want the money why would you do it?"

"I don't know, for the laugh I suppose." Kelren yawned. "I can't believe I have not done anything today I feel like such a sloth."

"Well what do you expect? Flora, for all she is, does not let us drink at the citadel. This is the first real time that we got any alcohol before and so we are going to be incapacitated for at lest a day. We were lucky that Eragon was there to not let us drink too much."

"You know at the begging of the trip I thought that this would be the longest year of my life and it turned out its not. In fact I like it so much I might not leave at the end of it."

"If you don't leave at the end of this trip then you are truly deluded." Feanor said sleepily raising his head a little.

"How's the headache?" Kelren said not trusting Ferloo to say something civil.

"Better than before, I think the water helped." Feanor rubbed his eyes and massaged his sinuses. "You know what time it is?"

"Its evening, don't know when but I'd guess somewhere around five-ish."

"Well no point in me getting up." Feanor rolled over and shut his eyes. "I'll let you two talk about your feelings"

"Yeah like you don't have any," Ferloo said

"Go cry to someone who will talk to you Cyclops if they can get over the eye thing."

"How about I cut out one of your eyes."

"I'd love you too but I need my beauty sleep and you know how cranky I get if I don't sleep."

"Look you two settle this in a way that doesn't end with a blood bath. Then we can see who the bigger man is." Kelren said

"Ok." Feanor turned back for a moment. "The first one to get a girl is the winner and I don't mean the kind that you pay. In addition, it must be for the long term. You have to like the girl. its not like you can just pick her off the street claim you win and send her on her way. You have to have a date as well."

"Easy." Ferloo said

"Yep same for me. We'll start tomorrow Kelren can be the judge."

"I'll guess I'll write up the rules." Kelren said they waited for Feanor to go back to sleep. "The only women he'll get will have to have blocked noises because he stinks so bad."

"That is if he even attracts women." Ferloo said

"Yeah."

"Isn't this going against the rules?"

"Eragon said no fighting not no challenges."

"Well in that case I call in prank time. If I want to win, we better get started.


	62. Chapter 62

I don't own Eragon

* * *

Eragon was up on the roof of the building next door to his when he saw Ferloo and Kelren going out.

"Hay where do you two think you're going." Eragon watched as they had a quick conversation then looked back up at him.

"We're going to pull a prank on Feanor. You might as well know because we will do it even if you don't like it." Ferloo said with unseen authority.

"I see the eye stabbing did you some good. I haven't been talked to like that in years."

"Well?" Ferloo said

"If you have your heart set on it who am I to tell you otherwise. Do what you want but make sure you don't kill each other ok. The last thing I need is Flora going crazy because one of you died."

"Thank you. Wait, why are you on the roof?"

"This will be your new home when I'm finished building it." Eragon replied

"Isn't it built already?" Ferloo said

"It's hollow inside. I'm checking to see if I have to replace the roof."

"What brought this on?"

"Well I think that I realised deep down inside when we went to rescue Arean that if you're not immortal like me then life is very short and you can go at any time." The two bellow looked at him with a confused look on there faces.

"That doesn't explain anything." Kelren said Eragon continued as if he did not hear them.

"Well I thought that if you're going to go at any time then you might as well live in comfort and in separate rooms." Eragon looked at them again, "unless you want to share rooms or have some input of your own."

"Make the kitchen big."

"Anything else?"

"Well make it have a big living room." Kelren shouted

"I can do that. Now go before I change my mind on whatever your doing." Eragon focused on the roof. Unlike his house, it was slanted and was laid with wood panels but it largely looked intact. Eragon hit one of the plants and felt a comfortable resistance to his knocking. Eragon continued like this marking the boards he needed to replace wile Arean was inside the house doing the same but for the walls.

Ferloo and Kelren were outside the city but in its tunnels that lined its edge not the desert surface. They had been looking for a farm or something like that for what they needed. "This looks like it." Kelren said as they reached a fenced off area with what looked like green grass. They jumped it and Ferloo brought out a jar that they had brought with them and started to search the fields. Eventually they found what they were looking for.

"You don't think we went too far?" Kelren said

"Are we thinking of the same Feanor here." Ferloo said

"It's just that this is just a bit harsh."

"No harsh is calling me Blindy Mcblind."

"Good point in that case I think we need more."

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Ferloo was smiling. It was the first time since the accident and it was for a very good reason. Ferloo secretly agreed it was a horrible thing to do but Feanor deserved it and so they went on round the field.

Eragon had started the building with Arean and it was going well. At this rate they would be finished in a week's time if it were just the two of them. Eragon watched for a moment as his son hung from a board with his clawed foot hammering in some wood.

"Who do you think I should take with me to the tournament?" Eragon said as he started hammering in the floorboards.

"Well I say you ask them but Geoff is a definite, so then you have to take three more with you to equal the numbers they have down.

"You do know your not coming don't you."

"I take it that you want me to look after the strays?"

"Hit the nail on the head." Eragon said laughing.

"Not funny." Arean said dropping down "not funny at all."

"Well what do you expect? That I would make an extremely intelligent joke that only a few people would understand."

"I would prefer that you weren't so fatherly. Especially to this lot how come I never got my own home?"

"Well you were in my head most of the time except for the last sixteen years. That was probably the main reason. Why do you want to know? Feel left out that daddy cares about other people that his own son." Eragon said the least bit jokingly

"Of course! I would have loved my own house."

"Well if you want this can be your house and you look after it and I will look after the shop."

"Deal" they shook on it.

"Now get back to work, this house doesn't build itself." They got back to work.

Eragon was asleep again walking through his mind when Kill Joy turned up. "It's been a while," Eragon said looking at the dragon. He didn't look well his ribs where showing and even his scales looked pale from starvation. "What have they been doing to you?" Eragon had a slight hint of sympathy before it was extinguished

"They are starving me but no it's no problem. I have survived worse then this"

"Why did you come to me if you're in such a state?

"I found out more about the system of the gods. There are three basic tiers to the gods. The first one is the worshipers; they are a basic system on how they live the more worshipers the better. Then there are those like me demigods. They are the basic army of the gods and do all the dirty work. Then there are the actual gods and they control the whole process." Kill Joy explained

"Well I already knew that. Is there anything else?"

"No, nothing else for the moment. I think I am on to something though like a fourth tier above the gods."

"Well I hope your better next time we meet. See you later" at that Eragon broke the link and connected with Arya. It was an odd feeling communicating at this distance because it was such a long way from one another. "Arya are you there?"

"Yes Eragon, what is your problem?" Arya replied after a moment

"I will not be able to come back till the end of the week. I hope you can last another three days without me."

"I'm sure I'll be fine. When you get back we have to talk about some things."

"What things?" Eragon said interested by the conversation's new turn.

"It would be better to speak in person, don't worry it can wait three days." Arya said to him. Eragon took her work for it and relaxed a bit.

"Well don't get yourself into any trouble now. As soon as I'm done here, I will come over." Eragon smiled at his words. It was hard to send feeling thought the strain of the connection but Eragon tried to send love over the link hoping it got though. Eragon only assumed this because he felt nothing from Arya and she ended the conversation with a quick goodbye. Eragon found this a bit odd but it shagged it off and drifted off to sleep.

Arya was in her room after her conversation with Eragon. It hurt Arya knowing that he loved her. She felt it thought the link no words could describe the warm feeling he gave her. What hurt even more is that she knew what she would tell Eragon would crush him utterly. Arya was having nightmares of what Eragon could do to himself when he heard it. All of them ended badly and it didn't help that she always felt a presence behind her. Some one out of sight but within reach at all times. "You're getting better at this Arya. If I didn't know better I would say you were actually doing this for your own reasons." The stranger said sitting behind Arya.

"We have only been in love for a week and four days. I never thought I would ever end it with him."

"Well life has a funny way of screwing people over." the stranger said with some pleasure

"When we talked earlier you said it was for Eragon's sake. What do you mean by that?"

"You make Eragon weak." The stranger said with disgust "I was around him enough to see that you played on his mind too much of the time and that effected his performance. I want him to reach his full potential and that involves getting you out of his life."

"How can that be surly he would be stronger if he had someone to love."

"I have memories going back further than when your race was in its infancy. In history it is always the woman who weakens the man. Always the woman who is the cause of the man's destruction. I have seen men fight over women just to see them and then turned away. I have seen women motivate men to do there bidding and then swat them down as if they are no more than mere flies. All women are the same in that regard and that is what I like about Eragon. He dose not need women. He dose not have to have an emotional attachment because he has Saphira, And as soon as I get Eragon back he will be more powerful then anyone before him."

"You talk about Eragon as if he is a prize. He is a human he has feelings. You can't just treat him as if he can't think for himself."

"I know that, but I know how he feels about me. How I have made him feel. It was because of me he had to turn into an assassin. With me he just got too good not to do it."

"You will never succeed in what you want. Eragon will not do what you want him to do."

"You are wrong again young elf, Eragon is rapped around my finger, and as soon as he realises that he doesn't need you he will accept me like his only salvation." The stranger got up and walked way. Arya shed a single tear that went down her face.


	63. Chapter 63

I don't own Eragon

* * *

Eragon was inside a building across from a mud house. It was two days later and nothing much had really happened apart from Eragon building the house more with the help of some of the students apart from that it was quiet. Eragon was ready with a bow looking out of the window. The woman he needed to kill would be coming out of her house anytime in the next twenty minutes and Eragon was ready for her. He had the arrow already notched and all he had to do was pull back aim and let go. Eragon opened his mind getting a feel of the people in the area and see if anyone would attack him if he did this. The woman was in clear reach of his mind but something was off, something odd about her. Eragon took a closer look and concentrated harder on her. Then he felt it. Like a mental kick come from her. Eragon withdrew and put the bow away then he when to see Elizabeth.

Eragon walked in with a concerned look on his face. Elizabeth was in her usual place. "Do you ever move from that spot?"

"We both know the answer to that question," Elizabeth said back "I have to go get the files." To prove her point he scooted over a seat then when back to the original one. Eragon raised his eyebrows slightly but ignored the movements.

"She's pregnant." Eragon said bluntly.

"Really, who are we talking about?"

"The girl you sent me to kill, she's got a child inside her."

"How far along?"

"I could connect with it mentally so I say about four months"

"Ok we will just do what we normally do"

"What wait till it's born and then kill the mother? Then take the child into are care? I don't want to do that."

"Well I'll get someone else onto it but in the meantime I suggest you take this on." Elizabeth handed Eragon a thick file. Eragon opened it and found the familiar format of what he needed to know to take down the person in question. This one was a man; it said he was ninety years old

"Why do I have to kill him he's old as it is."

"That's the point he has elf blood in him and so he outlives humans by a long time."

"It doesn't say what crime he's done"

"We can't say what he has done but let's just say that a lot of women will be happy with him gone."

"Well where can I find him?"

"He should be in his mansion. It is a little way out of the city in the farmlands. I think you'll like this one."

"I'll do it in the next week; I have to go see someone"

"If it's another agent I want in," Elizabeth said excitedly remembering the last time she had gone with him.

"It's not like that; I have to go see my girlfriend." Eragon said blushing

"You have a girlfriend. I never knew."

"Why should you know, like that effects my performance." Elizabeth looked like she would argue but thought better of it.

"Well I will see you soon." Eragon walked off back to his house.

Eragon walked into the new house. With the help of his students, he had finished it and it looked new and shinny with the light coming through the windows. Despite that, it was very empty with almost nothing in it since they had only finished it yesterday and had no time to decorate it in any way. The only thing that it had in it was four sofas that Eragon had carved out of wooden logs Saphira had found. Eragon slumped on a sofa and joined in with the students. They were all there except for Feanor and Tarion who were sparing outside. "I have an opportunity for all of you if you want it." Eragon said stretching out a bit. "I will be entering a tournament in three weeks time and if any of you want to join in then feel free to. I just have to warn you that it will be a tournament to the death. That is if you loose you get killed."

"What's the prize?" Mathilda said

"Well you get a rank if you lose before the last one hundred and then the prize is your life and number one assassin."

"Sounds fun let me join" Mathilda replied Eragon shook his head he was not complaining

"Well if she's going then count me in too" Ferloo said and he was joined with Geoff.

"Well that's all I need, the rest of you will have Arean to look after you." Eragon scratched the back of his neck. "I won't be here tomorrow so listen to what Arean tells you and as always don't kill each other."

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"Well let's just say that I have feeling," Eragon said looking at Ferloo "that someone will do something stupid that could cause someone to get hurt."

"What are you looking at me for?" Ferloo said defensively

"Who said I was looking at you I just turned my head and you were there." Eragon said "I'll be in the workshop if you need me." Eragon got up and walked out after he got a glass of water and when next-door.

Eragon was in the middle of working metal when a man came up to the building and watched him work. After a moment Eragon put the metal down and looked back at the man. He was somewhat old looking and seemed to have an air of money around him.

"May I help you sir." Eragon said sitting on an anvil

"Yes I hear you are the best smith in the city."

"Well you flatter me sir"

"I was wondering if you could make something for me, a little statue for my manor house to be exact."

"well depending on size and materials you want it made from I can make a quote if you describe what you want or have some plans I can see." The man brought out a piece of paper and laid it down on another anvil. Eragon looked at it. It was a drawing of a stage in a three-way view. Eragon nodded and took the paper. Eragon's mind stated to make calculations and costing before he got to the antlers. "You want the antlers to be made from glass is that correct?"

"Yes if it is at all possible."

"And you want the stag to be made from iron that is rustproof I presume"

"That is also correct."

"Well my initial cost including work would be around one hundred gold pieces. I will need half of that for materials before I start."

"I can bring you the money next week is that a good time for you."

"Yes sir that would be perfect." Eragon smiled and waved the man off. The man who had just left was the one Eragon was asked to kill.


	64. Chapter 64

I don't own Eragon

AN: this is it, the conflict everyone has been waiting for and probably dreading. the Eragon and Arya fight. i want comments on how well i got it.

* * *

It was the next day and Eragon had transported himself to the rider citadel. He had gone to Arya's room to find it empty and so Eragon left her a note saying he would be at the beach at around midday. Eragon took this opportunity to look at how thing were run here. Eragon saw a couple of classes through some windows as well as some kids on the lawn outside talking and chatting. Eragon wasted a lot of time just walking absentmindedly throughout the building. It was amazing the places it had from rooms with complex looking glass interments to people painting to people relaxing playing board games. Eragon hid a couple of times when he saw Flora. Eventually it was midday and Eragon when to the beach, sat on the sand there, and waited. Somewhere between lying down and waiting, he fell asleep. Strange dreams seemed to engulf Eragon's mind. All of them were in black and white and it felt like something familiar was nearby out of reach. The next thing Eragon knew is that Arya was nudging him awake.

Arya had found Eragon's message late on in the morning after she was in a meeting after she read it several times she decided to go and see Eragon and confront him directly. "_It's for his sake,_" she kept reminding herself "_it's for Eragon. I don't want him to find me in a pool of my own blood._" She found him asleep on the beach. She could not help but smile she walked up to him and nudged him with her foot. Eragon lazily opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Hello beautiful. How's my girl doing" Arya heart fell at his words. She hated what she was about to do.

"Eragon we need to talk."

"Sure." Eragon got up into the sitting position and rested his head on his knees "what do we need to talk about?" Eragon said a bit worried but not overly so.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but it's not working out between us."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that this relationship is not working. I know we have been together for only two weeks but I can't do this anymore."

"You can't do this anymore" Eragon replied in disbelief "you were the one who wanted me to get with you, now you want me to go away?"

"I know it sound stupid"

"Damn right it sounds stupid." Eragon raised his voice a bit. "You think I should go away because you just feel like you don't want to work for this relationship?"

"That's not all." Arya winced at what she was about to say, "There is someone else as well. Another man I have had my eye on for a wile and well you know."

"No I don't know" Eragon said "and I don't want to know." His voice was bitter now. "How could you do this to me?" Arya did not answer, "That's not rhetorical Arya I want a answer"

"I… I don't know it just happened one night while you were away and one thing led to another"

"Stop. Just stop." Eragon said he got up clearly restraining himself from bursting out and doing something he would regret. "I can't believe you did this, just when my life was getting good. I struggled through the years without you, Saphira and Murtagh. I thought that eventually I would get back and it would be good, I would not have to live with the pain and the hurt anymore but" Eragon was struggling to find the words to express himself. "But what you have just said cut me deeper than any wound I have ever received."

"Well what you expect Eragon" Arya was now angry and started, to argue, "You never here at all and when you are you never tell me how you really feel. All I ever get is love Eragon or normal Eragon I never get to see what you are like; I have never seen you cry!"

"No one wants to see a hero cry!"

"Well I do, need to know there is more to you."

"That the stupidest thing I have ever heard. Are you saying I am emotionally shallow because you don't see me cry or get angry?" Eragon said disbelieving what he was hearing.

"Yes I am."

"That takes the award for the most idiotic thing in this conversation."

"No Eragon that goes for you for not seeing this problem coming."

"How could I see it coming you just said this and we have been together two weeks! Two weeks how am I supposed to see things coming if we are together for only that long? Can you tell me that o wise elf?"

"Well perhaps if you were a bit more observant. Perhaps if you cared less about your students and cared about me more than maybe we could continue."

"I am not leaving my students because you tell me to they are far more important than something I could just throw away."

"Well that is the Elvin way Eragon, you take the good things when they come and then you throw them away when you don't want them to work."

"Elvin this Elvin that. If it matters to you so much then why do you stay with the humans so much and not go see your mother? Fall in love with a human only to throw him away? Stop blaming this on your creed and start to put in on yourself."

"I can't be with you, you are an assassin I can't love someone who kills people for money"

"You didn't have a problem with it in the war why do you have it now?"

"Because it's morally wrong." Arya put her hands on her hips and her face grew a shade harder as she prepared for what she was about to say. "But why should we care? You're the legendry hero that we all know and love why don't we all look to you for the guiding light to help us see right from wrong, it will only be a matter of time before we are killing are children after they are born and smothering the elderly while they sleep!"

"Well perhaps that is the way forward"

"You know what?"

"No enlighten me."

"You are just like your father!" Arya said angrily her mouth operating without thinking. There was a deadly silence as nothing moved as Eragon's face changed from anger to surprise then he put on a calm face but his eyes were pure coldness staring right through her. It actually scared Arya more now than when he was shouting at her. He seemed more unpredictable this way and she felt vulnerable.

"How dare you say that." Eragon's words were slow, quiet and had a lot of weight behind them. If they were sword blows, mountains would be destroyed. "I trusted you, I was the most vulnerable with you, and then you go and betray me." Eragon paused, Arya didn't even breathe, "I once thought you were a woman of honour, a woman who was a role model to people everywhere to look up to but I'm glad we had this talk because now I realise how wrong I was. You are just a wench with royal blood in your veins. That is all you are and all you ever will be. I hope I satisfied you because you will never see me again, no matter what you do." Eragon turned round and walked away leaving Arya where she was. Eragon disappeared over the hill and Arya finally had her brain catch up to her and remember what she had just said. Horror crossed her face as she replayed the argument in her head. Then she heard clapping from behind her.

"Bravo Arya I couldn't have done a better job myself" Arya looked round but all she could see was a puddle of thick dark liquid.

"I hate you; I hate you with every fibre of my body"

"Well so do a lot of people and I'm still walking." Arya could feel his smile on her. "I knew you had it in you."

"Go away, you have what you wanted now leave me in peace." Arya said as she walked off.


	65. Chapter 65

I don't own Eragon

* * *

Murtagh was walking home when he was suddenly grabbed and walked briskly along the street the other way. Murtagh wasn't worry for one minute thinking it was one of Flora's stunts to get him to go see Eragon faster. He looked over, saw Eragon, and was surprised.

"Aren't you in the slaver city?"

"No I'm right here, idiot" Eragon said back with a snap.

"No need to be rude." Murtagh replied a bit angered at the response he got.

"There are plenty of reasons to be rude mainly because I'm pissed and I need to talk to someone about it and it's not the sort of thing I can talk about with Saphira or my son." Eragon said still dragging Murtagh backwards.

"Dose everyone think I don't have a social life? First Flora and now you. Next thing I know I'll be taken away by the gods to give them foot massages."

"You don't have a social life. In the years I was away all you did was work for Arya and then marry Skye. Even then all you do is spend the evening with her. And yes I have been scrying you." Eragon pushed him into a bar with an offer for cheap beer and sat him down. Eragon ordered two beers and said to make it quick. There was an awkward silence between them before the beer arrived and then Eragon drank the whole thing in one.

"Is that even healthy?" Murtagh said after seeing Eragon down his drink.

"Alcohol doesn't affect me." Eragon said ordering another "a side effect of having a voice in your head."

"You take the good with the bad," Murtagh said back "so why did you drag me away from my family. Just so I know of course"

"I had a fight with Arya." Eragon said

"And you're talking to be because?"

"I need someone to talk to who is close yet not inappropriate. So you fit that box since I can't talk about this to Saphira or Arean."

"Why not Saphira?"

"She wouldn't understand, anyway I am too wound up to listen to reason and then I can't argue. When I'm in that mood I take on extra workload.

"Is extra workload a bad thing?"

"I work as an assassin." Murtagh dropped his beer and it smashed on the counter. The bartender came over quickly and cleaned up. Murtagh had not moved from his position frozen at the very thought of Eragon being an assassin. He pulled himself together and another beer was brought to them.

"How the hell did you become an assassin?" Murtagh said, there was a painful silence between them as Eragon thought what he was about to say.

"Ok this is how it will go. You can have ten questions on how I got this way but you have to stay with me the whole night in case I do something stupid." Eragon said

"I'm not sure if I want to hear the answers." Murtagh said father soberly. "I don't want to know how my little brother got himself into this mess."

"It will eat at you until you ask me. I should know. I've been in your position before." Eragon looked at his brother expecting an answer.

"Ok. The first question is how you got to the slaver city."

"I went in search of a map. It was broken apart, the pieces were scattered all over the lands, and I left this land and entered the other. When I got through the Beor Mountains, I was so exhausted that I just collapsed because it was instantly desert. I just shutdown unable to do anything. The next I knew I was being kicked and dragged along, it was then I realised that slavers were taking me. They took everything but my sword, which I guarded fiercely because I hid the map in it." Eragon took a loud gulp from his beer. "After that I was taken to the slaver city. Eragon lifted his shirt showing his tattoo. "This is not a tattoo. Well not originally. It was a brand by my master and when I was freed, I got someone to tattoo over the scar for me so I looked normal. You're the only person apart from the Arean that knows that now." Eragon put his shirt back down.

"It must have been horrible."

"Living as a slaver. There are better things to do but when you pretend to be a mute then it goes a lot better and with magic on your side all I did was sit around all day in a loincloth and yes I was forced to wear that all the time before you ask the question." Eragon finished his beer and ordered another "That was question number two by the way."

"Third question." Murtagh tapped his hand on the bar. "How did you become an assassin?"

"My master said I had great potential as a fighter." Murtagh laughed out loud at the comment. Eragon smiled as well "that's what I almost did in front of him. So he sent me into the tournament of the condemned and because he knew the people organizing it that year I was selected as the rookie to enter. I made a deal with my master that if I won I could go free. No one thought I was going to win except for with one person who I remember put one hundred gold coins for me to win when I was at odds of two hundred and fifty to one. I remember telling him there were easier ways to lose money but all he said was to find him after. It's as if he knew something I did not and so when I won the tournament and amazed everyone if felt like a sign. So I went and found the guy and he gave me a job as his apprentice."

"Did you meet are mother when you entered the void." Murtagh said after a moments thought.

"Yes. I met her. Selena is a great person. In fact I would say that she probably is the best mother you could ask for. Caring, understanding, and generally nice."

"How could you leave them?"

"I just had to, I needed to get the voice out of my head, and so I just moved on."

"What do you think of me marrying Skye?" Murtagh said suddenly. Eragon found it odd to ask be asked this question.

"Dose it mater what I think." Eragon replied.

"I dose to me, you're my brother, and I care what you think."

"Well I don't mind. I thing you two are a better match then her and me. I only had an urge to protect her and I found out the hard way that that isn't enough for you to love them."

"What question am I on?"

"You have two questions left." Murtagh thought about what he was going to ask his brother.

"Why did you sacrifice yourself for us?" Murtagh finally said. "You gave up a happy life with us because you fought Galbatorix. You knew that when you went there that you would not be coming back unscathed but you still when. You still fought him and then left us all to cope with your supposed death.

"It was the only way, it was destiny, I couldn't change what was written for me to do, but I think that knowing that was going to happen helped me to do it." Eragon sighed. "It was a hard thing to do but when you have no choice in the matter it really isn't all that hard."

"Ok. My final question is what did you and Arya argued about." Eragon was expecting this question.

"She is apparently in love with another man. It makes me angry." Eragon said not showing his anger

"Arya doesn't seem the type to do that sort of thing." Murtagh said after a moments thought.

"She's an elf and she's prone to this sort of thing."

"No, not Arya. I stood next to her all the time you went here and I could feel her miss you it was so strong."

"I don't hate her for what she's done." Eragon said catching Murtagh off guard.

"You don't hate her for sleeping with another man?"

"No. I am angry with her for doing it and it's not excusable but I do not hate her. I love her uncontrollably and could never hate her. I have to admit that in the argument I got a bit wrapped up and carried away but who doesn't in an argument?"

"What did she say to push out over the edge?"

"What makes you think she said something to push me over the edge?"

"Because if she didn't say it you two would still be together."

"She said I was just like my father." Murtagh winced at the words.

"Why the hell did she say that? You must have really pissed her off."

"Yeah I think I agreed that we should kill children and the elderly."

"I don't want to know how you got to that conclusion. Are you going to forgive her?"

"I don't know I have never been in this sort of thing before. It's awkward because you still feel like you should be together and you want that intimacy but at the same time you don't want to look at them. Arya has to do something to prove that she still loves me and I'll be waiting for that."

"It's late you can crash on my sofa tonight if you want." Murtagh said finishing his beer. "You could meet your niece in the morning as well if you want."

"You know what. I think I'll take you up on that offer."


	66. Chapter 66

I don't own Eragon

* * *

Skye walked through her house in the morning. It was a Sunday and so there was no work today. She brewed some tea and walked through the house checking it was in order. She suddenly stopped when she heard snoring. Following the sound she walked into the living room to find someone lying on their side covered in a blanket. "Murtagh's been picking up strays again." She said to herself grabbing a corner of the blanket. She yanked the blanket off to see a sleeping Eragon. It took her a moment to realise who it was, as she hadn't seen him for 99 years. She did a double take and then called out "Murtagh, I think I'm seeing things." Skye heard a stumbling sound and Murtagh emerged from their room in a robe.

"What is it darling?" Murtagh said yawning

"I think I see Eragon lying on our sofa."

"That's because it is"

"I thought Eragon was dead. Why did no one tell me he was alive?" Murtagh shrugged. "And why is he sleeping on the sofa?"

"I offered him it."

"Why didn't you offer him the guest room?"

"He took me drinking last night. I wasn't thinking straight."

"He seems dead." Skye said looking at him. Eragon hadn't moved once throughout the whole conversation.

"I think it's because he's a deep sleeper which is surprising for an assassin."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." There was a knock at the door and Skye walked over to the door. Opening it she was met with Flora. "Hello Flora, how can I help you?" Skye heard a sudden scrambling coming from the living room and then silence.

"I've come to see Murtagh, can I come in." Skye opened the door wider and beckoned her to enter. Skye gave a quick look at the sofa to see it deserted. Skye led Flora to the kitchen where Murtagh was making a sandwich. "Where is he?" Flora said suddenly

"Where is who?" Murtagh said taking a bite and looking at Flora

"Eragon, I want to know where he is because I know you two were together last night. So where is he?"

"I don't know what you are talking about. You have to talk to who you heard if from because he or she is lying to you."

"Don't worry Murtagh I'm not scared of this" Eragon said coming into view. He walked to the other side of the kitchen and grabbed some bread then turned around and looked at her straight in the eye showing his dominie over her.

"Eragon, you are now charged with being a threat to the land of Alagaësia and the people in it as well as being part of or involved in a group who plans assassinations or supports those methods. Would you kindly come with us" Eragon didn't move apart from eating his piece of bread.

"I'm not in the mood to play games Flora," Eragon eventually said

"Come now Eragon. There are two ways we can do this. you can come peacefully or you can come with us restrained in chains. What's it gonna be?"

"You still think I'm the one responsible for Victar's death. No, don't deny it because your face betrays you. Listen to me now when I speak. I didn't do anything because I was in a prison cell at the time. I didn't save him because he was going to call the riders and he knew who I was. He was going to shame me because he caught me stealing from his pocket. Not only that but he beat me before calling them." Eragon said

"How dare you say that about him you monster" Flora said Eragon continued as if he didn't hear the outburst

"He was a jerk and I can see he fits you perfectly but you must know, it was Cassius who killed him. After he did it, he saw me. I lost control, broke out, and ran for my life. I have to admit I saved him because your boyfriend deserved to die but also because I'm a nice person. Now if you think that that jerk was for you and that he should not have died then that's your opinion but he was going to die whether or not I got involved" Eragon said

"It is awfully convent that you were in a cell at the time and the person responsible is dead."

"Isn't it always?"

"Well you still are an assassin; we still need a trial for that." Flora said

"Again, why" Eragon challenged

"You kill people and it is wrong"

"Let me tell you something about wrong and right. There is a very thin line between the two that constantly shifts back and forth and I like to straddle it. Us assassins do not dish out death lightly either. I make sure the people I kill deserve to die. On top of it all it's quick and painless."

"How do you know it's painless?"

"No one has complained to me and most have died before they could make a sound. Now your boyfriend Victar on the other hand had no concept of what was right or wrong. He was in a different field."

"How dare you speak about him like that?" Flora looked angry.

"I can speak about him how I feel like, I met him, and I have to say he was scum, bottom of the bucked the worst type of person I could probably find in this world. I have to say I didn't realise it from the beginning but it struck me when he hit me with a stick and chucked me in a cell."

"He never did that"

"I'm the only person alive to have seen it so you're going to have to. I am surprised his dragon even chose him. They must have been forced or been just as twisted to have wanted to be joined together with that beast." Flora lunged at Eragon. Eragon calmly waited until she was in arms reach and pushed her back onto a chair. She got up and the same thing happened again. Eventually she stopped and just looked at Eragon from the chair.

"Death is too kind a punishment for you." Eragon smiled at her words.

"I know I'm very friendly with the keepers of both worlds."

"You are a horrid person all you do is take life and revel in sorrow"

"How can you say that when I have a son? I will admit he is unique in that he wasn't born from a woman but I'm still a father." Flora had no comeback to that and just sat there. "I'm going to leave if anyone tries to take me down I will break their knees." Eragon looked at Skye and Murtagh "sorry for the little problem. I think our little reunion will have to wait until I've sorted this out." Eragon looked back at Flora "I was looking forward to see my niece today but thanks to you I can't. Hope you are happy"

"You don't know half of it" Eragon walked out of the room and left them. There was a sound of shouting at the door then a cry as they heard snapping

"They never learn" they heard Eragon say and walk off closing the door. Flora stayed in the chair for a few more moments before getting up and looking at the two. She opened her mouth then closed it again.

"Just go will you." Murtagh said and watched as Flora exited the room and then the house "we have such a strange family" Murtagh mumbled to himself.


	67. Chapter 67

I don't own Eragon

* * *

Arean was worried for Eragon. He was supposed to be back yesterday but nothing happened. Eventually he said to Saphira to go find him. "_There is this place in the desert he used to go to. If a man was determined enough he could go there for some solitude. He used to go there when he had trouble coping with the job._" Arean showed the area on a map. "_It's hard to find on the ground but by air it's easy to see._" Arean sent her a mental picture and then when back to policing the students. Not that they needed it. They always acted well around him and Eragon but Arean had a sneaking suspicion that behind closed doors they were less then friendly. However until Arean actually caught them doing something wrong it was fine for him.

Saphira found the area Arean had shown her with ease. It was a secluded spot far out of the way from any civilisation. It was a mountain formation in a circle. It seemed to have no entrance into it but inside it was like a little oasis and if needed a person could life happily there for a month or two if they needed. Saphira circled down in long lazy circles and landed on the grass. Eragon was there lying in the long grass looking at the sky. He had a troubled look on his face. Saphira walked to him and wrapped herself around him laying her face next to his. They were silent for what seemed like days before Eragon finally spoke.

"_Arya broke up with me._" Saphira was shocked. She had known something was wrong and that Eragon would tell her in his own time but this was a surprise.

"_What Happened?_"

"_She slept with another man._" Eragon said coldly. "_It's always the same with me. As soon as I am happy or in a good place life just goes and hits me in the face._"

"_You're taking this awfully well little one,_" Saphira said

"_Like I said the worlds likes to see me sad. After so much sadness you get used to it._" Eragon turned round to face her. "_I'm glad I gave you away when I did. You didn't have to endure what I went through._"

"_Don't say that Eragon._" Saphira growled at him. It did not affect Eragon "_tell me who this man is, I will go and tear him limb from limb._"

"_There is no need for that Saphira. If I cannot have Arya then I would rather she be happy. I know it sounds odd but if she wishes it then who am I to and tell her otherwise._"

"_No this is not right. I stayed with Arya for all those years you were away and she waited for you. There was no one else for her but you. No one she cared for more then you. She wouldn't do this to you._"

"_Well people are full of surprises_"

"_Eragon why are you acting this way? You are acting as if you cannot win her back. Any other man would go and kill the person that did this to his woman and I know you have killed people for a lot less. What is different this time?_"

"_Nothing is different Saphira._"

"_No Eragon, you are not thinking rationally_"

"_Yes I am Saphira. I'm thinking quite clearly,_" Eragon said annoyed

"_Well if you are thinking rationally there must be a reason you are acting this way. Something you did that is on par with what Arya did._"

"_What makes you say that?_"

"_If you did something of a similar degree that Arya did then you couldn't really get mad at her because you have acted equally as bad_" Saphira snorted letting out smoke, Saphira's mind started to make connections then suddenly it dawned on her why Eragon wasn't acting as he should "_You slept with a woman didn't you._" Saphira's face turned to horror. It made sense.

"_I didn't do that Saphira. I'm just an understanding person. She is an elf. I remember the story she told me about the creation of the Menoa tree. She's the same and I understand that._"

"_No man is that understanding little one._" There was a silence between them as Saphira stared him down.

"_Fine I'll tell you the truth._" Eragon took a deep breath. "_About a week ago Arya asked me if I had been close to any other women when I was away and I said I had not been. That's a lie. There was this one girl that I got close to, it was inappropriate and wrong for me to do it, but I still did it._"

"_Did you sleep with her?_"

"_Yes and no, I slept in the same bed with her a few times but we didn't do anything. I couldn't have lived with myself if I did. _"

"_So that still isn't on par with Arya. What else have you done little one_"

"_I told you about the relationship. That is equivalent to lying to Arya. I don't like doing that._"

"_Still not the same level little one_"

"_Yes it is Saphira._" Eragon got up and ran his fingers through his hair."_I would of done anything for her. She was the one constant in my life. The one thing that I knew would be there. I knew that if I when away I could always come back to her to find my way again. And yet I was her rock, I was the person she went to when she needed someone to talk to._"Eragonwasquiet. He looked away from Saphira. "_We didn't love each other. It was deeper than that. It was as if we needed each other to make sure that we didn't go off track. As if they were part of ourselves and without them it was hard to function._" Eragon's face turned hard "_she watched me all those years turn into the beast I am today. She saw me as both Eragon and the voice. Two beings living in one body. Even when the voice tried to kill her, he couldn't do it. Even he couldn't force my hand to strike her._"

"_What happened to her?_"

"_She died a few years ago from old age. I was there for her in those final moments I held her hand wile she died._" Eragon was silent for a moment. He looked at the meadow he had found all those years ago. "_Your right Saphira it's not on the same level. The other thing is that I am an assassin. I kill people and however I try to cover it up all I am is a glorified murderer, a predator in such a high degree that everything is my prey. I kill people as if they were just animals._" Eragon took a deep breath as if to calm himself "_there are whole fields and villages that I could fill with the dead bodies of people I have killed and it pains me to say it but most of them didn't deserve to die._" Eragon voice suddenly became venomous. "_That evil voice made me do it. Every second of it. He made me feel good at seeing them die at my hand. I tried to fight it but the longer I fought it the more destructive he was when I finally gave in to him._" Eragon stopped talking and seemed to age. "_I used to have a cause, used to have a purpose. Then the voice came and all I cared about was getting rid of it. To come back to you, Arya, and Murtagh was the goal. I did everything I needed to do to get back to you and on the way I became an assassin._" Eragon shook his head at his words. "_More than that. I became a legendary assassin, a person feared for their ruthlessness and brutality._" Eragon turned round to look at Saphira. "_I can't stop myself from killing. I've done it for so long that I can't do anything else. It's as much a part of me as the voice was. however this time I won't be able to get rid of it._"

"_You have a heavy burden little one._" Saphira finally said. "_If I had known I wouldn't have pressed the issue. I will happily bear the weight of it with you if you are willing to accept my help._"

"_I'm sorry Saphira but I cannot do that. This is what I am. Hell, if I still had the voice I would kill you right now. Sorry but this is a burden I must bear alone._"

"_Arean is worried about you._"

"_A lot of people are._"Eragon sounded old as he said this. "_I just wish I could fix everything. I set up the organisation that Elizabeth runs for that purpose. We take out the bad people who run the show. There is only so much we can do though and the tournament of the condemned is the one time where we can truly get the big players but I sometimes whish there was a simpler way._"

"_Then fight little one. Teach your students how to be great warriors like you and then we can take on the gods._"

"_You make it sound as if it's the easiest thing in the world._"

"_Well little one you said you are a predator. Show the gods that they are your prey._" Eragon smile at her words.

"_With that mindset we could do anything._"

"_Need a ride back?_"Saphira asked him.

"_Yeah. I'm going to put the students through their paces._"


	68. Chapter 68

I don't own Eragon

* * *

Eragon had gathered the students outside the city. It was early morning the next day and Eragon had forced them up. They all looked tired from the early rise however, Eragon looked refreshed an eager to start. "I have a sneaking suspicion that you are wondering why you are here."

"Why did you wake us up?" Rozura said tiredly

"This is a test. I know how well you all can handle a sword but I don't know how agile you lot are." Eragon turned around and faced the city. "Remember when I told you that you could get from one end of the city to the other without touching the ground." They all nodded. "Well it's not easy. So this is your test. Get to the other side of the city without touching the ground. I'll give you an example." Eragon looked round and found a building. He climbed up the vertical wall and flipped round on the top to land feet first on the roof. "Go on, I'll be watching." Eragon then sat on the edge and watched them start on their own routes. It was clear from the start who would do well and who would struggle. Ferloo and Kelren were doing well and seemed to be helping each other out were as Mathilda seemed to be fashioning something to help her. Tarion was surprisingly good. In fact, she was perfect. No a flaw in her movement at all. Eragon got his bow out and shot an arrow at her. It hit her in the ankle and she dropped down. She grabbed the edge she was jumping at and pulled herself up then looked at him with distaste.

"Why did you shoot me!" she shouted at him.

"I needed to even the playing field." Eragon put the bow back. "Take it as an extra challenge" Tarion scowled at him then set off again. Eragon waited for all of them to get started before he stood up. Arean landed next to him.

"So should I follow them?"

"Yeah, I have to take care of business. I will meet you at sundown." Eragon jumped off the building then looked back "make sure they don't get in trouble with the people who lives in the houses will you." Arean nodded then Eragon left.

Flora was sitting in her office thinking about what Eragon had said to her. She didn't believe what he had said to her but it was hard to argue with him. She had never seen Victar out on the field and it was possible that he acted that way away from her. She cleared her head and saw Arya come in. "what's up with your boyfriend?" Flora said as she entered.

"I broke up with him." Arya said Flora raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"When did this happen?"

"Four days ago. I haven seen him since. I don't think I'll see him again." Arya's face was expressionless but it seemed as if she was upset.

"Didn't you break up with him?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you sad? Surly you would be happy?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"I'm sure your right." She said Flora ruffled some papers and got back to work. "When are you leaving may I ask?"

"Why would you think I'm leaving?"

"The only reason you were staying here was because Eragon was here. Now you two are no longer together why don't you go home?"

"Well if you put it that way I suppose I could go home. I'll think about it." Arya said

"Get back to me on that, why did you come in here by the way?" Flora said looking at Arya

"I don't really know, I was just wondering aimlessly." Arya had a far off gaze and a distanced look in her eyes. Shaking her head, she got back to reality and then walked out. Flora thought about it for a moment then got back to work.

Eragon walked up to the mansion that was described in the file he had received from Elizabeth. He already had his alibi. He was just coming over to collect the money from him. Eragon got to the front door and knocked, the door was opened instantly by a huge man. Eragon looked him over. The man was just for show, he looked strong but wouldn't last long in a fight, and so Eragon just walked in.

"I'm here to see the man of the house." Eragon announced as he walked in.

"And who would you be?"

"I'm the smith. He asked me about making a statue for him and I told him I needed a deposit before I could start it." the doorman walked off and left Eragon were he was. The hall was lavishly decorated with silk curtains and wonderfully woven carpets on top of marble slates. In the middle of the room was a large staircase that was split in two and formed a circle if viewed from above, the middle of the room was a fountain that seemed to just make water flow. Eragon assumed it was powered by magic as he saw no one else nearby to make the water move. Eragon didn't have to wait long as the person he wanted soon arrived. Eragon wasted no time. "Hello again. I need the money now otherwise I cannot start the statue until next mouth." The old man nodded and then sent the manservant off. After the manservant came back with a bag, Eragon opened it and did a quick count. Satisfied with the amount present Eragon tied it to his bent and walked to the old man. "Pleasure to do business with you sir" Eragon jerked his hand and a knife came out of his sleeve. Before anyone knew what was happening Eragon had stabbed the old man through the heart. Eragon then looked at the doorman.

"Why did you do that?" he said confused

"I'm an assassin, if you leave now I won't kill you."

"no." then he whistled. People came out of nowhere.

"Seriously, your defending a dead man." to prove his point Eragon stomped on the old mans head and a loud crack sounded resounded around the room. This however didn't stop the guards. Eragon took out his sword. "This is your final warning." Eragon said relaxing his body. No one listened. Eragon counted the foes. Ten surrounded him with five watching. Eragon took his time and waited for them to make the first move. "I must warn you. I just broke up with my girlfriend and I need a good way to release my tension." This made them stop. Eragon took his chance. He lunged at one of then and drove his sword straight into his chest. Eragon then pulled it straight up and the guard fell in half almost. Eragon turned round and blocked two swords heading for him. Eragon jumped and threw a knife at two of the guards. They hit the mark and they fell with a slump, the next thing Eragon did was land into another guard's chest sending him back into the wall. The guard hit his head against the marble and was knocked out. Eragon was crouched on the floor. They approached him carful before he got up and spun round taking off three of the guards' heads. Eragon then looked at the rest. They looked at him and started to run. Eragon got his bow out and shot at them. He purposefully shot them in non-lethal locations to give them pain and then left with the money.

* * *

sorry i didn't update the story yesterday but the login in system was down and this was the soonest i could update it. because of that i am posting two chapters today. enjoy.


	69. Chapter 69

I don't own Eragon

* * *

Arya was back on her ledge on the top of the rider citadel. A cold wind was blowing all around her but she didn't feel it biting at her. If anything, the pain was a relief from what she felt at letting Eragon go. It soon started raining but she didn't move like a faithful statue on top of a high spire. A person was calling at her but she wasn't hearing them even when she was being shaken she didn't move from her spot. Eventually she was carried to her room and laid on a chair in the corner. Murtagh looked at her and was worried. Eventually she snapped out of it and looked at him.

"Was it fun for you to watch him fall apart? And suffocate him while you hold him in your arms? I swear to the Gods I wish he never let you in." Murtagh said angrily.

"What are you talking about?"

"Eragon came to me three days ago. He told me you broke up with him and even though he didn't show it that much I could tell he was taking it hard."

"What do you mean?"

"He was drinking a lot. That is always a bad sigh. He started to talk about his past, it sounded like a very sorry affair, and it seems like you were the only good thing that happened to him in a long time. Then I find out that you just throw him away for another man? How can you do that?"

"It was for Eragon's sake."

"How is it for Eragon's sake?"

"It just is. I can't talk about it more than that."

"Who is this guy anyway, I find it hard to believe that you found someone who cares for you more that Eragon." Arya was silent at this. "Dose he even have a name?"

"No" Arya said

"I can't believe this." Murtagh "you left Eragon for a man you had a one night stand with."

"Well it's the truth" Arya lied.

"No it's not; you gave yourself to Eragon, and you made the first move on him. he was hesitant because he didn't know if it was right from what the had done in his past because even though the voice made him do his bidding it still was part of him. That meant that part of him wanted to do all those cruel things. He warned you about it and you still took him in as if he was your savoir. It does not fit and even now, you nearly killed yourself staying out there in the cold and rain. You are grieving as much as he is."

"No I'm not."

"Again why are you lying, you are only hurting yourself and Eragon with this."

"I can't tell you why because if I did Eragon would be blamed for murder."

"He is an assassin. He already is" Murtagh talked slowly to see if it had a better effect on Arya.

"Not just any murder, my murder." Murtagh was silent and looked at her.

"Either that is the worst excuse in the world or it is the truth and someone doesn't want you two together, and the second option sounds better but why would they want you two apart." Arya shrugged. "Is there even another man?"

"No, I had to think of something to get him away from me and I thought that he would get angry. I think the comment about his father was overkill but I was in the moment. You cannot tell him about it."

"Why?"

"The thing will hunt you down. The things he said. They made so much sense."

"Whatever he said it's not the truth. He cannot tell you how to live your life or apply the same treatment to you and Eragon because he has seen it before."

"I know it's just he sounded so sure about it." Murtagh looked at her and frowned.

"Eragon is waiting for you. I don't know if he is over you, or he has killed himself but he is willing to forgive and forget. He's somehow convinced himself that the elf people take a mate for as long as they want and then they go their separate ways after they don't want to continue it. Is that true?"

"It is the way of elf society but I've been with the humans for so long that I couldn't do that. I cannot though until that thing is gone. As soon as it's over I will get back with him." Arya was hesitant though as she said the last sentence. "I don't know if he will take me back."

"I'm sure he will take you back." Murtagh reassured her.

Eragon was back at Arean's house after he had gone to see Elizabeth and had given her the money had had taken. Right now he had his feet up on the new table he had made and almost asleep when the door opened. Tarion walked in and when she saw Eragon, she gave him a look that would actually kill a normal man.

"Why so low?" Eragon said smiling.

"You shot me!"

"And?"

"It really hurt!"

"Stop your crying. I get shot all the time and you do not see me complaining."

"You have no feelings." Tarion replied. Eragon got up and walked over to the Kitchen. Tarion grabbed a knife from the side and stabbed him in the back. Eragon winced but didn't cry out. "Now I call evens. An eye for an eye if you will."

"I see your point." Eragon grabbed the knife, pulled it out, and healed the wound. "How are the others doing?"

"There are miles back." Just then, Feanor came walking in. he saw Eragon holding a bloody knife and Tarion standing there. There was a stillness as Feanor looked from the knife to Eragon back to the knife and then to Tarion.

"You didn't" Feanor started

"No the other way around." Eragon said "I have to say I didn't thing she had it in her."

"Excuse me but I'm here." Tarion said

"I know but I'm not speaking to you now."

"Thank the gods."

"Hey we don't thank them for anything in this house. If you have to thank anyone you thank me." Tarion sighed and walked off. Eragon looked at Feanor now. "Why are you back so early?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You were crap at the start of the test. Why are you here second?"

"I got better." Eragon was unconvinced.

"No one gets that much better." Eragon commented. He then looked over Feanor's body and saw it was more toned and muscular then he remembered. "Well get yourself rested up." Eragon said. The other came in one by one and they all took his advice and get some rest.

The next day Eragon came down to find a defeated Ferloo. Confused he looked round and saw that his merry men and women were down a number.

"Where is Feanor?" Eragon said looking round. They all looked awkward and didn't want to break the news. Arean on the other hand with drink in hand vaulted over the sofa, landed in an empty space on it, and grinned widely.

"Feanor got some booty." He said in a singsong way. Eragon nearly burst out laughing.

"Who the hell would go out with an arrogant ass like him?"

"People who would go out with you." Tarion said bitterly. They all looked at her.

"You're going to stab me again aren't you?" Eragon said she nodded. "Some people just cannot take being shot in the foot." Eragon continued, "It's not like I actually stabbed you. And it's not like you cannot walk either." They just looked at him as if he was unravelling slowly. "So dish it to me. Who's the girl?"

"It's this girl called Natasha." Rozura said

"And she is crazy hot in a scary way" Geoff said, Rozura looked at him

"Womaniser." All the men looked at her not believing what she said apart from Kelren who had a look of agreement on his face.

"Hey I'm just telling Eragon what he wanted to hear."

"What he wants to hear and the truth are very different things."

"Well what you say she looked like?" Rozura looked awkward then she caved.

"Ok I'll admit she is crazy hot I mean I would kill to get her legs." Eragon gave a little smile at this then looked back at Ferloo

"What's wrong with Ferloo?" Eragon said

"I'll take this." Arean said. "He and Feanor had a bet on to see who would get a girl quicker in the city. They said whoever got one first was the bigger man." Eragon looked at Ferloo again. He didn't look manly at all apart from the eye patch that now had a skull dragon's head with cross bones behind it. There was a sudden quiet over the room as they all looked towards the door to see Feanor wrapped hand in hand with a girl with long black hair down to her waist, purple eyes and very pale skin. Rozura was right the legs were to die for.

"Speak of the devil, I assume this is Natasha." Eragon said the girl nodded a slow single nod. She gave off a presence that seemed to try to fight with everyone in the room. Eragon stared her down until she looked away. "Feanor I want a word with you." Eragon took him outside and looked at him. "What the hell were you thinking when you brought an outside to are safe house? I could get you thrown out of here faster than it takes Mathilda to think of something stupid." Eragon said angrily.

"Well sorry you never said it in the ground rules."

"That's because I never thought any of you lot would be so desperate. That and the girls here are no way that hot. How did you find her?"

"I'll keep that my dirty little secret."

"I'm letting you slip up this once. Do it again and I'm sending you back to the citadel where you can be Flora's little lapdog." Eragon said as forcefully as he could without beating him.

"Look just because I got a hot girlfriend and you lost your doesn't mean you can take it out on me."

"How did you know I broke up?"

"I didn't I just guessed." Eragon looked unconvinced.

"If I find her going through my stuff I'm going to kill her then it will be your turn. Understand?" Feanor nodded at what was said then walked back in. Natasha looked familiar to Eragon. Something behind those piercing purple eyes was laughing at him and he didn't like it. A few minutes later Feanor left with Natasha.

Eragon went back into the house and sat with the rest of them. Ferloo didn't look so down now and was smiling now.

"You good?" Eragon asked him taking an empty spot on a sofa.

"I'm good; in fact I think I'm great."

"May I ask why?" Eragon said

"It's just a stupid relationship. It won't last and because of that I'm feeling better."

"Your right. As soon as she realises who he really is she will get out of his sight fast." Kelren said

"I don't like her." Tarion said, "There is something about her that seems off." they all nodded in agreement. Something was off about her. "I mean who do you know that has purple eyes?"

"I don't know anyone who has purple eyes." Mathilda said.

"I know someone." Eragon said smiling. He stayed silent.

"Well go on spill the beans." Geoff said

"What's the fun in knowing?" Eragon said looking at them with a smile. "I bet they won't last six months."

"Why would we bet when clearly you know something that we do not?" Rozura said, "Isn't that called an unfair advantage?"

"Well Arean knows the person that I am talking about." Eragon said

"No I don't." Arean said caught off guard.

"Really" Eragon sounded surprised. "How could you forget that man?"

"I really don't know who you're talking about dad. In fact I'm a bit scared that you have started to make things up."

"You really don't remember do you?"

"No I don't."

"Well in that case I still bet six months. Anyone what to challenge me on that?"

"Ok I'm a betting man I say they won't last three." Ferloo said

"You sure about that? I know she will be around for at least a month."

"How can you know this?" Tarion said

"Well isn't it clear?" Eragon said

"No it really is not." Kelren said

"Well it's clear she is only interested in me." Eragon said smiling "it's either that or she been sent to kill me"

"Is everything that happens about you?" Tarion said "I mean there can only be so many assassination attempts on someone and then be so self centred that you think that someone's girlfriend is really an assassin trying to kill you." Tarion shook her head "you make me sick some times."

"I love you too." Eragon replied. Tarion scowled at him. "You can look at me like that as long as you like but it won't change me."

"I'm going out." Tarion said. She left promptly without another word.

"You really have to work on your people skills." Kelren said to Eragon. Eragon smiled. "And you have to stop enjoying making people angry."

"I can't help it if my presence annoys her. I cannot just go and get another body or mind, she signed up for this, and so she will have to deal with it. Anyway, she's a tough lady and I'm sure she can deal with me." Eragon sniffed the air. "What is that smell?" Ferloo smiled as Eragon said this.

"It's nothing," Kelren said. "I mean I don't smell a thing."

"You must have no sense of smell if you can't smell that." Geoff said holding his nose. "It seems to be coming from upstairs." Ferloo was grinning wildly. They went upstairs and stopped outside Feanor's room. The smell was almost unbearable and they decided not to go in. Eragon looked at Ferloo and Kelren.

"You two didn't do what I think you did." Eragon said. They both shook their heads trying to act innocent. Eragon sealed the door with magic and the smell soon cleared from the house. "This way when he goes in there he will be hit with the full force of the smell." Ferloo smiled and mouthed the words thank you.


	70. Chapter 70

I don't own Eragon

* * *

Arean woke up to the smell of cooked food and smiled. Opening his eyes, he saw his room upside down. Letting do of the beam his claws where hanging on he dropped to the floor righting himself. He walked out of his room and down the hallway to the stairs hearing the others wake up but not really moving around all that much. Going downstairs, he saw Eragon already cooking some food and throwing some to the spirit powering the range.

"morning." Arean said scratching his head with his claw. "Need anything?"

"I would kill for a coffee." Eragon said without turning round.

"Coming right up." Arean grabbed a pot and scooped some ground beans into a mug. Taking the kettle from the range, he poured in already boiling water into the mug. By the time he was finished Eragon had done cooking the bacon and they sat at the table. Eragon looked warn out as if he had had a rough night. "You ok?" Arean asked sounding concerned.

"I had that dream again." Eragon said. Arean stopped mid chew.

"The one with the dragon right."

"Yeah. It keeps getting more real the more I see it."

"Well you have never been there so you don't see it. Anyway it can't be his can it?"

"I thought that but I did my research and no one has been back to that place and they parole it and before him no one had tried to explore it."

"Well even if it is his why would the dragon still be alive? I think you should just forget about it and only worry yourself if you have to go there." Eragon nodded at his son's advice. That was when Kelren came down with a tray and started to take food and put it on it. He took enough for two people and then left without a word.

"Must like breakfast in bed." Eragon said. He and his son burst out laughing. Next to come down was Tarion. "Morning" Eragon said with a grin. She ignored him, took food from the dish, and sat down. Taking out a sharp knife, she cut her food. Eragon looked away and then back to see her about to stab him in his scaled arm. The knife hit him and bent she looked at him not believing the knife didn't hurt him.

"How?" she questioned.

"Scales dear." Eragon said relaxing. "Please don't do that again or I will have to hurt you."

"Fine," she said defeated. Mathilda and Feanor came down next and joined them at the table.

"I heard you don't like Natasha." Feanor said defensively.

"Like I said I didn't think any of you lot would be so desperate to get a girl." Feanor lifted an eyebrow. "Anyway if you are going to have her go to her place for food."

"What?" Feanor said not believe what he had heard.

"Yeah go to her place to have breakfast. I cooked this food for people I care about."

"What about me?" Tarion said offended

"You're the exception that makes the rule." Arean said and Eragon nodded. Tarion let out a sigh of relief. Feanor looked at Eragon.

"You can't be serious." Feanor said

"I don't joke around when it comes to women and this is no exception. Now vamoose before I kick you out." Feanor grumbled and left them going to the door and leaving. After that they continued as if nothing happened. After a few minutes, Ferloo and Geoff came down together chatting and joined the others. The only people missing from the picture where Kelren and Rozura.

The days went by quickly and soon it was only a day before the tournament started. Eragon had rounded up Geoff, Ferloo, and Mathilda and they set off in the afternoon and headed straight south. As they flew, Eragon filled them in on the tournament.

"_The tournament is a gruelling endurance test mixed with danger. I was in one that lasted a whole week once and that was hard. You have to stay constantly alert and never let your guard down. If you stay with me, you should be fine. I have to say that before the last one hundred people are left I am going to have to kill you, don't worry you won't actually die._"

"_And why is that?_" Geoff said

"_Because if I don't get sent out early then you will have to die for real and that is something I don't want to do. When I kill you, you will be teleported out of the area and your wounds will be healed. Then you will get a rank then go and enjoy yourself. Is that clear?_"

"_I think so,_" Mathilda said looking at Eragon. "_You are going to kill us when it's ok and we will be teleported to safety so you won't have to kill us for real._"

"_Good girl._" Eragon said. "_I have to warn you. You will see many strange people there. They are all specialised assassins in their field and they are not going down without a fight._"

"_How about you._" Ferloo said, "_Are you famous in their circles?_"

"_Famous is an understatement. _A_ lot of them don't know me but they have heard legends. Everyone who first saw me fight in this tournament was amazed. All I had was my sword and a loincloth and I killed everyone and came out on top. I have to say I had some help._"

"_The voice?_" Geoff said Eragon nodded

"_That was the first time he took control of my body._" Eragon said. "_Luckily now that I have money I don't have to compete practically nude. Many people will not know who I am and I suspect we will be attacked at first but soon enough they will give you all respect. I'll make sure about that._"

"_And if they do not then I will make them._" Saphira added. Eragon smiled and continued the journey.

Saphira landed just outside the new tent city that had recently been put up. It was hard to miss it from the air. It was backed onto a large circle of jungle about three leagues wide. They landed and they all filed behind Eragon as they walked into the city from the entrance. Eragon had bandaged up his arm to hide his scales. People gave them curious looks as they walked in. Eragon wasn't lying when he said that there would be strange looking people. They saw people nearly turned into animals. People with cat claws for face attacks, others had grafted metals and weapons to themselves so they looked like moving statues. Soon Eragon was stopped by a tall man and looked down at him.

"Sorry but no minors allowed." The man said. The people around all laughed. Saphira roared and everyone when quiet. Eragon smiled and signalled the man to come down to his level.

"Do you know who I am?" He said quietly.

"Do I know who you are!" the man shouted to the surrounding area. The laughing erupted again. Saphira silenced them again. Eragon's grin widened.

"Tell me who are you then?"

"I am the great Arran the barbarian"

"I take it because you are a barbarian that makes you a good assassin?"

"There is no other way to kill someone then when you are before them."

"I disagree."

"And so child. Who are you?"

"I am the smith." Eragon said.

"You are _the _smith." Arran smiled. "I thought that no one was that stupid to pretend to be something they were not around here."

"What makes you think I am no him?"

"The smith is a legend. He has competed in the last three tournaments but everyone who has seen his face has died off or been killed. You are not dressed as he is normally. No hooded jacked, no mystery about you and you have brought a beast with you." Saphira growled at him.

"_Teach him a lesson Eragon._" Saphira said in Eragon's mind

"You seem to know a lot about this person tell me about some of his features. Maybe what some of the legends say about him?" Eragon smiled at his students. He was going to give them a show of how to earn respect around here. He started to circle round Arran.

"Some say he is a fallen god, cast out of the void because of his beliefs and actions and because of that he attends this tournament. He feeds off the assassins, eats them, mutilates their bodies beyond recognition. Others say that he is the reincarnation of all are sins and the angry souls of the people we have killed. Other say that he is a mortal man with a horrible passed and a vengeful hatred for the assassins and the people who work with them. The only truth we do know is that he has competed in the last three tournaments a feat that has only been matched by the warrior he beat when he first entered the tournament."

"Well that is what they say about how he acts but what about what he looks like?"

"They say he has an arm that shines like a cold lake. It is like a claw at the end. As well as a tattoo of the word smith on his left shoulder. People who have been spared from him say he has black eyes that stare into your soul. But if you were a real assassin you would know this already." The people around them agreed with Arran. Eragon lifted up his shirt and showed the tattoo. "Anyone can get a tattoo that says smith. Even I have one." Eragon looked at him and gave him an evil stare. He walked up to him. He moved quickly before anyone realised it he had punched Arran in the chest with his bandaged arm. Before he when flying back Eragon then grabbed his foot, which was in the air now, and hit him into the ground. Weapons were drawn and pointed at Eragon's neck.

"You insult the name smith, Arran." Eragon said. He took his bandaged and took it off revealing his scales. They shined blue in the faces of everyone watching. They backed off away from the two.

"Smith I am so sorry if I had known." Eragon ripped off his shirt and found the tattoo Arran had mentioned. Eragon dug his claws into his skin and ripped it off. "I'm taking this off you and you better hope that you do not get to the last hundred because if you do, you should know, I have no mercy for barbarians and I'll take more then just your skin." Eragon threw the skin away. He looked up at the crowd. "Anyone else have a problem with me? Anyone who wants to prove how hard they are before the games start?" there was silence. "Good now let me through." a path was cleared for them and Eragon walked down it. His students followed. Ferloo had a bit of fun and would suddenly shout boo at people and watch then cower.

"Was that really necessary?" Geoff said

"You need to show these people who is the boss. I find also it helps release stress anyway this way no one will try to kill us before we start the tournament tomorrow."

"Is there a high chance of us being killed tonight?"

"Not anymore." Eragon smiled.

* * *

just so you know Arean dose sleep upside down like a bat but not all the time.


	71. Chapter 71

I don't own Eragon

* * *

Eragon had set up their tent on the outskirts of the site. Soon after it was sunset and the camp came alive with the sound of people singing and laughing amongst other things.

"Have they no shame?" Geoff said looking at Eragon."

"For ninety-nine of then it's the last night before they go to the void. I'm sure if you knew you were going to die the next day then you would do what you wanted."

"But I'm not going to die tomorrow am I"

"Don't worry. People will stay away from the big fish because they want a good rank. If you get taken out early then it's bad for you."

"Are you a big fish?"

"I'm the biggest fish in the tank."

"You sound so arrogant."

"It's not if it's true. Unless the gods somehow get involved in this tournament then I am going to win." Eragon pulled out four crystals and handed them up. "Eat up."

"Wait" Ferloo said. "I want to know what I'm taking before I eat it."

"That crystal is used to track your movements and your health back here. It is powered by the magic anomalies in the zone we are about to enter. If you do not eat it the magic I the zone will start acting strange and do some odd things."

"What do you mean by acting strange?"

"You have seen the elves that have altered themselves using magic so they are more like the animals." They nodded "if you do not take it the magic will start to do that to you."

"Won't the dragons be affected?" Geoff said

"The dragons are part of this land. They will be fine if anything it will make them more powerful." Eragon swallowed his crystal in one and looked at the others. "And do not worry about the magic being intercepted. If it is they will find it no help because it only can be read from a map which is about the size of a dragon." They followed Eragon's example. Eragon took his pack off Saphira and started to unpack his weapons. All of them had blue blades like his sword. His students watched as he carefully unpacked them and laid them out on the floor.

"How have you made rider blades? I knew it was possible but I thought the technique was lost centuries ago." Ferloo said.

"You know about the fall of the riders don't you?" Eragon said

"Yes of course who has not?"

"Well they say that all the riders died in it but that wasn't the truth. There were two riders that escaped that were not under Galbatorix's control. One of them taught me the ways of the riders. The other is a person I will not name because I cannot but he found me or to be more exact I found him without realizing it. Before he died, he imparted to me his wisdom in exchange to see who had won in the end. He told me how to smith rider blades and how to put magic in them. He died after that."

"A lot of people die around you," Mathilda said

"I swear you get denser every day." Eragon said not sure if she was saying this to amuse them or she truly didn't know why people died around Eragon.

"I try." Mathilda replied.

"Well anyway, the secret is very simple really; all you do is grind up dead scales from your dragon and put the powder on a heated already formed weapon. After that, you put magic into the scale particles and it never blunts. I have to say in my case I would use my arm normally because I didn't have Saphira in those long years but they worked just as well."

"How did he know?" Ferloo said

"How did who know?" Eragon replied

"The rider. How did he know you were a rider?"

"Why would you ask me that?"

"Arean said that you didn't have a Gedwey Ignasia because you gave your dragon away. If you do not have one then how did he know you were a rider?"

"My arm, it is a very rare thing to happen because you have to be a rider for it to happen and even then there is a fine line between it turning you into a full dragon and having no affect at all. I was luck I guess you can say and it just worked. I wouldn't recommend you do it though. I don't want to explain to Flora how I suddenly have more dragons then pupils." Eragon finished unpacking and took out a harness from the pack now. Eragon strapped himself in.

"Why do you have so many weapons?" Geoff said, "If I didn't know better I would say we were going into a warzone." Eragon laughed

"You are going into a warzone. If I were you I would make sure that, I have every tool at my disposal. I'm taking this because I have a feeling I am going to need them." After he had attached all the knifes and daggers to him Eragon when back to his pack and took out a silver object. The laid it down and took out a cloth to polish it. His students looked at it in wonder.

"Is that what I think it is?" Geoff said out loud.

"Depends on what you are thinking." Eragon picked it up and tested its flexibility. Satisfied with the results he when back and took out a quiver of silver arrows.

"Is that a silver bow?" Ferloo said looking at it. "How did you get that?"

"It is a sliver bow and how I got it is my little secret."

"What is a silver bow?" Mathilda said. Eragon handed her the bow and she looked it over.

"That bow is made completely from silver metal, even the string. Normally if you pulled it back it would be bent out of shape but." Eragon took the bow back. "It is infused with a magic that makes it flexible so if you pull it back it won't go out of shape." Eragon pulled it back and then let go to show her. It when back to normal no bends in it. "It's not as accurate as the bow queen Islanzadi gave to me but it's a lot more powerful. I tested it once and the arrow when straight through three trees. The only side affect is that if you use it for too long it will cut your hands up." Eragon stretched out and then settled himself against Saphira. "I would advise you all to get ready. They teleport you in the middle of the night into the arena and so you should be ready."

Eragon was the only one awake. The others had fallen asleep about half an hour ago and he was keeping faithful watch to make sure no one tried to kill them. That was when he heard something. Eragon stopped leaning against Saphira and sat up straighter to see if he could hear it better. It was like a low whistle being brought by the wind. Eragon was so fascinated he stood up to try to hear where it was coming from. It seemed to grow in strength and now it sounded like a tune instead of just one note. Eragon left his students and walked towards the sound that lead him away from the camp. He walked for a wile before the sound suddenly stopped. Eragon looked around to find nothing, nothing just flat sand. The only thing noteworthy was a black pool Eragon looked at it. "Were you calling me?" Eragon said aloud to see if it would respond. Eragon brought his hand closer to touch it before the liquid grabbed him. An identical hand was clasped around Eragon's wrist. Eragon shook it off before it could grab him more and fell back. He started to shuffle back not looking away from the puddle in case it suddenly moved towards him. Eragon stopped to watch it pile on top of each other to create a body before Eragon. It was identical to his body except for it being tar black and seemed to flow slowly down each limp. Whatever it was looked at Eragon and smiled.

"Nice to see you again Eragon, it's been a wile." Eragon knew that voice. He shook his head looking at it in disbelief.

"No this isn't happening, it's just a bad dream, and you aren't real any more."

"O Eragon you hurt me with your words. Was I not a faithful companion?"

"You were a faithful pain in the ass if that's what you mean by companion."

"You hurt me dear friend. Are you not even wondering why I am here."

"No because it's clear why you are here. You are here because it's full of people killing each other and I know you just love the feel of people killing each other." Eragon made a mental note to kill Kill Joy. "I thought you were dead. I hope beyond everything you were dead."

"I'm as good as. This body of mine is crap no offence but I need a host to live. I can live like this but it's not very fun."

"Why me, why look like me?"

"You were the most powerful being I was in last. Anyway I liked the way your body felt." Eragon had to agree with him Eragon did like the way his body felt.

"But I thought you had died, you were always just a voice, nothing more. Arean was always physical he always had a presences I could actually see him but you all you were was a voice." Eragon got up and looked at him. "I thought you would have attacked me by now I'm impressed by your self-control." Eragon said with genuine truth.

"Well I'm deciding whether or not I should take you over."

"I hope you chose to not take over me."

"It's only a matter of time before I join with you again but I think I'll cut you a break. If you let me join you for this tournament then I will leave you alone."

"Alone for how long." Eragon couldn't believe he was bargaining with the voice.

"Forever. I have found someone who is better than you and it's only a matter of time before I come across him."

"Wait what am I doing?" Eragon said aloud. "There is no way in all of the lands that you will let me go."

"Sorry Eragon." The voice moved closer to him. "I gave you a chose but now I will force your hand." Eragon was frozen to the spot cold sweat was covering him completely. The voice reached out to him. Touching Eragon, he seemed to loose his shape and start to cover the surface. The liquid was cold to Eragon. So cold, it made him numb as it spread covering his body. Eragon couldn't fight it as he was slowly covered him. Eragon felt it penetrate his skin from an old scare and it flowing though his veins. He felt it circling his heart as it finally covered him in the tar liquid.

"_You will pay._" Eragon said before he felt it plunge into his heart as if stabbing him with an ice knife. Eragon flew awake and screamed. Eragon held onto his chest feeling his heart beating fast. He students were watching him as if he was a lunatic. "_Saphira could you check my mind?_" Eragon asked quickly breathing heavily. Eragon could feel Saphira search his mind. Finding nothing strange Eragon finally relaxed. "Sorry just a bad dream." He watched as they all walked back to their beds. Eragon held his head. "_Why did I get that dream? Why would I dream about that?_" Eragon asked. His mind would not give him answers but he felt calmer then before.

Geoff could not sleep and decided to walk over to Eragon. Eragon looked round as he joined him next to Saphira. Eragon looked at him smiled weakly and then looked back at the tent city. Eragon hummed to himself.

"What's that you are humming?" Geoff said

"It's a song I heard someone sing before I first entered this tournament. Would you like to hear it?" Eragon replied.

"Might as well. Got nothing else to do." Geoff said

"You cannot run, you cannot hide. Nothing can stop as it grows inside. It takes over your mind as the day turns to night, from dusk through to dawn until the first ray of light. You cannot explain it, it just takes control, as darkness descends, it feeds on your soul. No longer afraid so no longer you fight. Addicted of turning into a creature of the night." Eragon stopped and smiled.

"It's a strange song to sing."

"It is but it has a deeper meaning than that. The person who sang it had been it in this tournament before and he expressed his feelings in that little song. It also reminds me of what the voice was like in my mind."

"It must have been hard to have the voice inside you." Eragon nodded

"You have no idea what it was like. There was only one woman who could have known because she made me let her feel it."

"She seems like a strong woman."

"She was. It took a wile for her to even care about me but in the end it helped both of us."

"You speak as if she is dead."

"That's because she is." Geoff was taken aback by this. "I don't like to talk about it."

"I see." Geoff said. There was a long silence. Even the tent city had become quiet at this time of night.

"It must have been hard to lose your dragon. I have felt it once before when I gave away Saphira." Eragon rubbed Saphira's side. "It is the worst pain you can get. Part of you dies as you try to connect with them and feel them slipping away." Geoff just nodded.

"You described it perfectly apart from one thing. The one thing there is no word for in the language. The one thing that is too hard to describe." Eragon understood what he was getting at. When you loose your dragon there is this strange feeling something like your soul being ripped apart but also some strange comfort at the same time as if your body is reassuring you or feeling soothing, it has never felt like this before and so gives you strange reaction to it.

"You know the rider I told you about earlier."

"Yes what about him."

"He was an assassin like me and they called him the rider. I met him in this tournament and it was a fight between us at the end. Just us two and we didn't even fight. He knew he couldn't beat me and so he passed on his wisdom to me. After that, he knelt before me and asked me to decapitate him. It was strange but I did it for him. Now I am a master smith."

"You do lead a strange and sad life don't you?"

"I like to blame it on the voice but it still goes on even when he is dead. I want to blame someone to feel better but the only person I can blame is myself and it all stems from that bastard Galbatorix. He gave me the voice and so ultimately he is the route of my trouble but" Eragon smiled at his logic "it is not wise to blame your faults on a dead man."

"How can you say that? Of course you can blame a dead person for your troubles."

"Yes but it's an easy way out when you should really blame yourself. If only a few of the riders followed my example then it would be a better organization."

"If they followed you then they would became crazy killers and assassins with no feelings and unbelievable arrogant mindset."

"You have been talking to Tarion haven you." Geoff just nodded. "I just put it on. I'm not really arrogant."

"I like that you are not trying to disprove you are not a crazed killer or that you have no feelings."

"She's just bitter I shot her. You know she stabbed me three times. Three! That is enough to get you killed if she wasn't one of my students."

"Why don't you through her away."

"I like her sassy attitude." Geoff looked at him.

"Really?"

"Really." Eragon said smiling "all of you are great. I never thought I would say this but I like having you lot around. You lot do however have an annoying tendency to try to dig up my past. If you really wanted to find out what I did you could ask me."

"Yeah and get a blatant lie." Eragon nodded he would lie to them.

"I wonder what Arean is doing wile we are away."

"Why would you think that?"

"He is sixteen and when I was his age I only wanted one thing when my parents when away."

"And what was that?"

"Get off my face drunk." Eragon laughed. Geoff joined him. "Seriously though I think that the house will be trashed because he is the type of person who plays hard when dad goes out of town. Because of that I expect the house to be a complete mess."

"Why don't you scry the house or Arean to see what they are doing?"

"It would be an invasion of privacy. It would be a break of trust between us. I'm sure he will do the right thing." The conversation ended here and Eragon when back to humming.

* * *

the song eragon sings is a song called night life by DJ hixxy and i do not own it.


	72. Chapter 72

I don't own Eragon

for some reason I cannot get the spacing to show different paragraphs so i'm going to use bold type to show who the paragraph is about and maybe change it back when it will let me.

* * *

**Arean**

Arean was enjoying himself. Unlike his father, he had a very loose grip on the students and let them do what they wanted to do. Natasha was back again and Arean agreed with his dad that she was trouble. He didn't know how but she was. In the past weeks they had finally finished the house and it was pretty good if Arean said so himself. The living room was painted white and now had four sofas in a square pattern around a table perfectly high enough to put your feet up comfortably. The kitchen had a big range that filled a whole wall and around it was cupboards and table in the middle of the room that could fit all of them comfortably. Arean jumped over the sofas and sat down. He enjoyed having his own house but it felt empty with only them to be in it. Arean looked at the others. "What do you think abut a party?" Arean said looking at them for confirmation.

"We could do one but who would come?" Kelren said

"We could go to the bars in the area then just invite them back." Arean said they all smiled "I'll go to Elizabeth's."

**Eragon**

Eragon stood up feeling a change in the air around them. Geoff looked at him a bit curious.

"Get ready. It is about to begin." As Eragon said this, there was a flash of yellow and a sucking sensation as they disappeared from their camp. They landed in a jungle with a twak as they hit some branches and landed on the ground. Eragon was instantly up looking around for danger, satisfied that there was none he looked at his students. Mathilda looked alert and ready for anything, Geoff was the same, but Ferloo looked a bit sleepy still. "How is everyone? All in one piece?"

"I'm good" Geoff replied rubbing his side where he had hit a branch.

"When do we go and start to fight?" Mathilda said slightly bored.

"We start in the morning Mathilda" Eragon replied and swooped over the area again. He saw an arrow coming and lent back just in time to see it pass by him. Eragon threw a knife in that direction and heard a cry then a flash of yellow. Eragon walked over to the sound and took his knife back, no body was there. Eragon took the moment to get used to the sound of the jungle. It was full of bird and they all sounded disturbed at the sudden appearance of people. Many of the trees were big, maybe a league high. It was quite impressive. The foliage on the ground was as abundant. "Hard to spot traps and tripwires in this terrain." Eragon said to them. "Be carful." Eragon took out his sword and readied it. Mathilda took out a bow and covered their back. Eragon listened carefully to movements; it seemed that the only person in the area was the dead person and he had been teleported out. Eragon found a good place to camp and settle down. They would start looking in the morning.

**Arya**

Murtagh had flown all the way to the slaver city with Arya. The first time Murtagh saw it he was amazed by it. Murtagh always thought that the trade of slaves was a hard business to do and to maintain but here was proof of the opposite. Murtagh and Arya walked trough the streets with wonder. It was night by the time they got here and all the poor people had gone in but it seemed as if it suddenly turned into a playground of the rich. From the looks of it, no one out now had a problem with money. Arya decided to go with the flow and started to follow a large group of people with large grins on their faces. They seemed to be following someone but Murtagh and Arya gave it no attention as they followed it faithfully. Eventually they stopped outside a house that seemed to be full to the rafters with people.

"Wait. Isn't this Eragon's house?" Arya said pointing to the house next door.

"I think so. It is a blacksmith's workshop and Eragon is a smith."

"So why would he live next to these people?" Arya said

"Well we can go through his house. Then we can ask the neighbours." Arya agreed and entered Eragon's house. Going through the house it was clear that someone lived in it from the fact that it was messy enough to look lived in but not abandoned. Eventually they reached his office.

"I feel so dishonest." Arya said as she entered the office. "This is his stuff. I don't think we should go through it."

"I'm his brother."

"And that makes it fine?" Arya said at him. Murtagh shrugged.

"It's an excuse, anyway he's not here, and we could say that we were going to leave him a note but couldn't find paper or a pencil so we searched the office for them." Murtagh said

"That is far more believable. Where should we start?"

"I thinking desk." They tried to open the draws but they wouldn't budge. Confused they tried again and got the same effect. "I think he locked it." Murtagh said

"Well how? There are no keyholes."

"Ok let's see what he has on the desk." Murtagh looked at the top of the desk. Nothing special about it. There was a clock, a candle and a pile of papers. Arya picked them up, flicked through them, and found out that they were essentially data on people. She assumed that they were the people Eragon had to kill. Putting it back, she walked around the room. There where chairs in the corner just out of sight, a wardrobe in the corner as well. Opening it she found it contained armour.

"Nothing interesting here. I think it's time to go next door." Arya said looking back at Murtagh. They walked out and when next door squeezing through the gathered mass of people. The first room they cam across was the kitchen and what they were met with surprised them. Arean was there and he was busy pouring drinks and juggling bottles to impress the swarms of people.

"This is crazy." Murtagh commented

"Looks like Eragon got over me. I have to say I'm not surprised." Arya replied.

"I think we should talk to Arean." Murtagh walked up to Arean and tapped him on the shoulder. Arean looked round and the smile he had on faded as he realised whom it was.

"Don't tell Eragon." He almost pleaded. "If he finds out then I am so dead."

"Where is Eragon?" Murtagh said looking round.

"He's at the tournament of the condemned and I do not know when he will get back." Arean when back to doing tricks with the bottles. "I'm practicing my bartender skills." Arean explained as Arya and Murtagh watched him. "Want a drink?"

"No thanks" Murtagh said

"Water please." Arean handed Arya the drink.

"Feel free to mingle with the people. I think the students are in there somewhere." Arya and Murtagh left him to bartend and started to scope out the living room. They soon got lost in the sea of people that had gathered. It seemed as if this was the place to be seen. Eventually they sat down and introduced themselves to people. That was when they met Elizabeth.

"You say you are friends of Eragon?" Elizabeth said looking at Arya and Murtagh

"Yes. I'm his brother and this is Arya." Murtagh said. Arya looked at her seeing her as a threat.

"I'm Eragon's partner." Elizabeth said. Arya spat out her drink of water she had received from Arean.

"His what?"

"His business partner. I have to say that I'm really his boss but I like to think us as equals in are business." Elizabeth said looking at Arya as if she was delusional. "What do you think I was?"

"Nothing it's just that I thought when you said partner well I instantly thought spouse." Arya explained

"You must be his girlfriend." Elizabeth said

"How do you know that?"

"No one thinks of spouse in these parts when you say partner." Elizabeth shook her hand. "I have to say you have a real catch. You be careful of him, I know a lot of women who would kill to get someone like him."

"Are you one of them?" Arya said hostilely. Elizabeth stopped hearing the steel in her voice.

"Not anymore." She said with a quick smile trying to look innocent. "I mean when he came up and danced with me I nearly fell head over heals but we are strictly business partners now. I would never dream to go on another woman's territory."

"Make sure you don't." Arya said relaxing a little. She would talk about this with Eragon later.

"Do you know where he is?" Murtagh jumped in before they started attacking each other.

"Yes he is in the tournament of the condemned." Elizabeth said taking a long drink from her beverage.

"What is this tournament?" Murtagh said looking at her. A girl poked him on the shoulder and Murtagh lifted up his hand to show his wedding ring. She soon went away.

"The tournament is basically a way to even out the assassin numbers and to caress egos. It stops competition and gives everyone a rank or a casket. Most of them get a rank and are presented with a job offer for that position. The last one hundred are in an all out dual against them all. The winner is crowned and doesn't come out dead. The winner of last year is forced to attend the next tournament whenever it is unless he died in the time between." Elizabeth explained

"So how long has Eragon done this?"

"This will be his fourth time. The last three times he was number one and he will be number one again this time."

"What makes you say that?" Arya said

"I know him as an assassin." Elizabeth said looking at Arya "and as an assassin he is unstoppable. He has a high threshold of pain and never gives up on anything. There are few men with his sort of courage and loyalty and if there were this city would be a better place no this land would be." Elizabeth looked back at Murtagh "I do not know when he will be back because the tournament goes on as long as it needs to but it has never lasted longer than a weak."

"What's with the party?" Arya said

"I don't know. Arean came over to my bar said to pack up bring the booze, bring the people to here, and celebrate. I don't know why and frankly I don't want to know." Elizabeth said. "His students that he left behind are somewhere in here but again I don't care for them as long as Eragon doesn't die he can still work for me." Elizabeth smiled "I'm rolling in the cash. I have to say it was his idea that we go after the bad people and I mean the lowest of the low and it seems that it is a real cash cow."

"Aren't you ashamed that you kill people?"

"I would if they were innocent people but these people are not. Slavers, murders, thieves and other low life. If anything, we are clearing out the city but to be honest when you take one out two spring up in its place. It's a losing battle but it dose give some good feelings inside." Arya looked at Eragon in a new light. Seemed he was doing good after all killing these people. They parted with Elizabeth and when next door to Eragon's house and slept there for the night.

**Eragon**

Eragon woke up just before sunrise. Saphira was next to him keeping watch out to see if there were any people around them. Eragon got up and stretched.

"_Good morning little one._" Saphira said to him

"_It's not a good morning Saphira in fact I think it's one of the worst I will ever have._"

"_Why is that?_"

"_I know that as soon as I move I will have about a thousand people on me trying to kill me and my students. It's not nice knowledge._" Eragon got out his silver bow and shot an arrow into a tree, it when straight through and into a man behind it. There was a cry and the man fell down before being enveloped in yellow and disappearing. Eragon collected his arrow and came back to Saphira. He started to cook breakfast and the others woke up as the smell. Eragon dished out the stew quickly and got back to watching the border. It quickly became apparent that people where avoiding them. Eragon waited until they had finished eating before they packed up and started to walk through the thick jungle. It was a lot hotter here than outside in the tent city. Eragon explained it was the excess magic. They had occasional run-ins with the enemy but nothing significant to stop them. At dusk, they must have walked to the other side of the arena and Eragon put his equipment down.

"Why are we stopping?" Mathilda said

"Because we are tired and it's going to get dark soon. We need to settle down for the night."

"But we are in the middle of a dip in the land. We are prime target to get surrounded." Ferloo said

"And you think I didn't notice that." Eragon said annoyed.

"Well if you noticed it why are we staying here?"

"We are going to be bait. In the night they are going to surround us then we attack." Eragon explained as he took out pots and pans from his pack.


	73. Chapter 73

I don't own Eragon

* * *

Eragon was back to back with his students. Looking out into the dark jungle was like looking into the abyss with nowhere to look it was hard to concentrate and stay awake and listen to the jungle. Saphira suddenly raised her head from her legs and looked into the blackness.

"_They are here little one._" Saphira said looking and growling.

"_Do you know how many?_"

"_No it is too dark for that but I can smell them. They are on the ridge. We are surrounded._" Eragon smiled. Eragon stood up and tapped the others on the back. Eragon equipped his sword and looked into the blackness. He could just see them, shimmers in the darkness that only appeared for a moment before vanishing.

"_Set fire to the jungle Saphira._"

"_Isn't it dangerous?_"

"_It will be even more dangerous if we fight in the dark._" Saphira agreed and breathed fire at the nearest tree; the jungle instantly lit up and showed that people surrounded them. Eragon instantly felt exposed to them. They just stood there realising who they had just ambushed. Eragon took this time to take out a bow and point it at them. Nothing moved.

"_On my signal run._" Eragon said in the heads of his students.

"Got it" one of them said. Eragon shot his bow at three people and nudged Ferloo. They ran for the opening leaving Eragon in place. The assassins shot at them and Geoff fell down then disappeared in a yellow flash. It looked like the others got away. Eragon took out a dagger and span it round in his hand.

"_I think they are scared of you Saphira._" Eragon said looking at the assassins gathered around. Saphira growled in agreement.

"_I have to say I have never eaten a person before but I think I will make an exception for these people._" Eragon laughed and the assassins took a step back. Eragon ran up the slope and slashed at one of them. A yellow flash came out of them before Eragon dived out of the way of a sword and blocked another ahead of him. Saphira blew fire at where Eragon was standing and there was flashes of yellow as people disappeared from view. Saphira also swung her tail taking out several people behind her. They annihilated the people in a matter of minutes and as the last person was teleported out Eragon let out a sigh of relief.

"_That was easy._" Eragon said closing his eyes and rubbing them. This was when Eragon felt the arrow hit him in his neck. Two more came hitting him in his back and leg. Eragon fell forward arrows sticking up in the air.

"_Eragon!_" Saphira shouted in Eragon's head. Saphira quickly circled him protecting him from any other arrows and blew flame in the direction of the arrows.

"_Call for the others. I need their help._" Eragon said trying not to move. Ferloo and Mathilda rushed back and where soon included in Saphira's protective circle. Eragon tried to speak to them but his windpipe had been punctured and all he could make is a gurgling sound. "_I need you to take out the arrows in my leg and back._" Eragon said in their minds.

"_What about the one in your neck?_" Ferloo said

"_Leave it._" Eragon said. Mathilda pushed Eragon on his side to see the damage. The one in his back had gone all the way through and was sticking out of his chest.

"_We will not be able to take out the one in your leg._" Ferloo said looking at the arrowhead. Eragon took a deep breath and snapped off the arrow. Bring it into his vision he was that it was round but with spikes coming out of it. If he tried to pull it out the muscle would be ripped off and leave a big patch of missing muscle. Eragon healed the wound in his back and chest after the shaft was pulled out. Eragon braced himself for the one in his leg. "Eragon what are you doing?" Ferloo said out loud.

"_What dose it look like I'm doing. I'm pulling the arrow out of my leg._"

"_You could die if you pull it out._"

"_No I won't._"

"_How do you know you won't die if you pull it out?_"

"_Because I just know ok?_" Ferloo had no comeback. Eragon tried to shield his mind to Saphira but she forced him to keep it open.

"_Are you sure about this Saphira? I am about to pull out about half of my muscle in my leg._" Eragon tried to look at her but the arrow sticking out of his neck restricting his movement.

"_We are doing this together little one._" Saphira replied. Eragon nodded and bit on his lip. In one quick motion, he yanked out the arrow and with it about half his leg. All that was left where the arrow had been was bone. Saphira roared feeling Eragon's pain and Eragon himself gurgle loudly. Eragon healed the wound quickly before he lost too much blood and stood up. Eragon looked at the arrow with what was formally his leg attached to the end of it.

"_I'm sure if we are hungry we can eat it._" Eragon said with black humour. He took out a serrated blade and cut off the shaft to the one in his neck. "_I'll take this one out later. As you probably knew, Geoff was hit and he's back at camp. Do not worry he will be fine. Now we better get moving before people came and see what happened here._" they quickly ran into the night.

-

Geoff had just had the strangest feeling so far in his life. The only was he could describes it was that it was like being hit everywhere on your body at once and feeling good about it. He could feel the arrow piercing his skull and he ran his hand over it to feel if it was still there. No mark was there or at lest nothing he could feel. Through out all of the Geoff had not opened his eyes to see where he was. Opening them he realised he was just outside the tent city. Geoff got up was scratched his head at the spot where the arrow had been. A man walked up to him and handed him.

"You Geoff?" the man said uninterested. It took a moment for Geoff to realise where the voice had come from.

"Yes, yes I am Geoff."

"You are assassin number two hundred and nine now go and celebrate or whatever you youngsters do." The man left Geoff to think over what it was like to be the two hundred and ninth assassin in the land. Geoff walked back to camp and decided to take a nap to think things over. Before he fell asleep, Eragon contacted him.

"_You ok_" rang in his head to wake Geoff up again

"_Eragon?_" Geoff questioned.

"_No it's the tooth fairy._" Eragon said back sarcastically.

"_What do you want?_"

"_What place did you get?_"

"_Number two hundred and nine._"

"_That's pretty good considering there are over a thousand people playing._"

"_Well now that you say that I don't feel so bad._"

"_You felt bad that you are a low ranked assassin?_" Eragon questioned. Geoff could feel his amusement through the link. "_I didn't realise you wanted to kill people so bad._"

"_It's not like that. All it is just I wanted to get a good rank and now I know how well I did._"

"_Well enjoy yourself. The other two will be joining you shortly._" With that, Eragon was gone from his mind.


	74. Chapter 74

I don't own Eragon

* * *

Arya was back in Eragon's office. She sat in his chair and looked around the room again. She liked it here but it was hard to put her finger on what made her love it so much. Maybe it was the distinct smell of Eragon in the room as if he did a lot of decisions in here or came in here after his smith work. Maybe it was the furniture that was beautifully crafted and when with the room perfectly. She looked at the desk again and noticed scuff marks on one side and she assumed that she put his feet up there to get more comfortable. Arya copied what she thought he must do and hear a click. Arya got back up and tried to pull out a draw, it came without any resistance. She took out the content of the first draw and started to go through it. Most of it was mixtures of materials to make different metals before halfway though one file he came across a fairth. It was Arya in the dress she had worn to Murtagh's and Skye's wedding. Putting it to one side, she continued her search and came across a fairth of a woman. She was pretty even by Elvin standards. After a moment of rummaging through more recipes, she came across some letters. They where all addressed to Eragon but they where signed by a girl called Suzan over the name was a lipstick kiss on the paper. Arya had to control herself from ripping the letter up. She put it with the other important objects and kept rummaging. She found a pressed flower seemed to be sealed to preserve it from time. It reminded her of the glass rose Eragon had presented at the Agaetí Blödhren. She finished rummaging and that was all in just one draw. Arya was a bit apprehensive about continuing what she was doing.

"Why are you going through my dad's stuff?" Arya jumped and looked at the doorway where Arean was standing looking at her. He looked rough and in need of a shave but apart from that he looked calm and collected. Ready to fight if it came to that.

"Well it was open and I was curious."

"I bet you where. I mean a fairth of a girl what is really cute and those letters he got." Arean could see he was pushing her buttons and stopped. "It's not what you think."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when we first met. I told you he didn't think of any other women then you or Saphira."

"Yes but it is clear that you lied to me."

"I may have lied about a few things but this is not one of them. Yes there where other women but he always though you where his love. His only one."

"What about these letters all from a Suzan. What about these?" Arean smiled. "And this woman what about her?" Arya showed him the fairth.

"You really love him don't you?" Arean said to her. "The woman in the fairth is dead and Suzan was a call girl that somehow got Eragon's address. He probably has them to laugh at what they say."

"Laugh at them?"

"Didn't you read them?"

"No I didn't get round to doing it."

"Don't unless you want to rupture your sides." Arean said with a slight smile.

"Why?" Arya said confused

"She describes him as a _love stallion_ and that _with her_ he could be the best _attraction_ in her club." Arya had a hard time not to laugh.

"Love stallion?" Arya questioned Arean nodded. This sent Arya over the edge. She laughed at the notion of Eragon being a _love stallion_ she would have to pester him about it later.

"Could you not look through his stuff? You may be his girlfriend but it is his stuff."

"Don't you know we broke up?"

"I know and I know why you did."

"How could."

"Remember I got into your into your mind without you realising it."

"Well what was that thing?"

"I don't know. All you saw was a black puddle. I have never seen a creature that could be a black puddle yet turn into a solid object."

"Your lying aren't you."

"I may be but what are you going to do about it?" Arya hadn't expected that. "If you go through his stuff more just remember that anything chained is dangerous and so should not be unchained and put everything back where you found it." Arean then left. Arya put the letters back not wanting to find out what she said in them from Arean's warning. She closed that draw and opened another. She was met with a thick book. Taking it out it seemed to be old but used recently. It was dog-eared and had stains on it from drinks. Opening it, Arya looked at the first page. It was a client list for Eragon's smith. She filched through it but soon found it was just a cover-up for his journal. The first indication of this was a conversation in writing of hello and welcome, some explanations, and directions for what seemed to be to places in a house. The next few pages where blank. Finally Eragon started to write and it seemed interesting.

_It's been about a year since I left Saphira with Arya. Not a day goes by that I don't think about them. Who'd of thought or even known that I would be here in a strange country as a slave. The voice hasn't pestered me for a few days now and so I feel a bit rested. I am with this family called the smiths and so far it's been good but I have only been here for a week. Will write again if anything important happens._

Arya looked up from the page taking in the information. She flicked a few pages and came across another entry.

_I keep having this strange dream (well stranger than normal) where I just walked through snow until I come across a purple dragon. It's just lying there looking at me as if I am supposed to tell it something. I have a feeling that it's not in the Beor Mountains_ _and must be north. I do not know if the riders are allowed that far north but it's just a feeling. I'm also feeling stronger than when I last remembered. I used to have trouble picking up this cast iron chair but now it's as if it's made from wood. The voice said it was him changing me and that he did the same to Galbatorix and that is how he got stronger every year. Ceri has also been acting strangely around me since I caught her coming in at some ungodly hour. I may have scared her when I spoke to her with my mind (since the whole family thinks I'm a mute) and I think she's avoiding me or thinks she is going crazy. Anyway I have to get back to work._

"Ceri" Arya said to herself

_It has been two years since I became a slave and I think that Ceri is starting to have feelings for me. Wither or not it's just my mind making stuff up because I'm bored I will never know._

_I can't believe what happened last night. I was sent out by her father to look after Ceri and it was a complete disaster. The women in the club would not leave me alone it's as if they have never seen a man before and in the end I had threaten them to make them stay away. Anyway, Ceri got drunk and I had to carry her home. But she sobered up enough to get to bed. Then halfway through the night she comes to me and says she's cold. I could see the warnings there but I was too tired to think better of it and let her scoot next to me. After that she confessed an undying love for me. I felt bad but I told her about Arya and me. I could tell she was crushed but I think she got the hint and hopefully things won't get awkward as she's the only person who seems to treat me with any respect._

_Even though I said to her about Arya and me, she won't stop coming in my bed for some reason. I think she just like the company or the feeling of someone next to her. I tried to get Arean to see what she was thinking but she has a naturally blocked mind on her that he can't break through without being noticed. I don't really mind I mean I am a bit lonely (I know it sounds strange with two people inside my head.) but I couldn't live with myself if I did something that was out of line._

_I have good news and bad news. The good news is that I could become free after three years of being a slave. The bad news is that I have to compete in the tournament of the condemned. It all started when I saved the family from a robbery in the house. My master thought that I deserved freedom for saving them but then (as fate would have it) he caught Ceri in the same bed as me. She tried to explain it to him that she just liked the company but she was less than convincing (even to me). So now, I think I will face my death with my sword, a loincloth, and my dignity I suppose there are worst ways to go._

After this entry, they seem to stop for a wile and then they suddenly pick up again

_I can't believe I still have this thing or that I'm still writing in it. Anyway, I suppose you should know that I met this guy called Richard. He's like my mentor in my assassin's guild now and I think I'm doing well. It's strange though because he has purple eyes._

_Turns out Richard is a very religious man I don't know if that is important but it seems somehow. Also I'm starting to get that dream about that purple dragon again. But it was clearer this time and he or she was beckoning me. Like calling me. I don't know what to make of it. I suppose the clear thing would be to go north and see if I could find them but I just don't have time or the energy to go there._

There was now a big gap between dates

_I found out that Roran had died today and it hit me hard. I when to Ceri for some support and she said I should go to the funeral. I have been practicing teleporting recently and I feel that I could make the journey to the funeral. Perhaps I should take Ceri for some support._

Another big gap.

_Murtagh and Skye had there wedding yesterday and I went to see it. Arya was there and Ceri noticed me looking at her for most of the ceremony. She asked me who she was and I told her. She told me that I should go and tell her how I felt about her and thank her for everything she has done for me. I had to explain to her that if I talked to her I would then have to explain my disappearance to everyone here and therefore make my brothers wedding unimportant and that I would get an uncontrollable urge to kill her. Ceri took it well I think and helped me. After we went back and we had a drink to celebrate Murtagh's and Skye's marriage._

The next page was filled with ink stains and smudges and it was hard to read and some words where illegible.

_The dream has taken a turn a turn for the ... Dragon... his dragon... and worst ... Saphira sees it happen. I think it is a vision ... and when the time comes, I will not be able to ... I think I will just have to ..._

There was a huge gap now and it seemed like thirty years or so.

_I have finally completed the map and it shows the end of the world. Think I am supposed to go there to see if I can get to the gods. The voice seems to be angry that I made it this far (personally I think it's because I haven't assassinated someone in about three weeks.) and so hopefully I can break his hold on me._

After that, the entries stopped all together apart from one page that was covered in the word hate and another was filled with kill. Arya could safely deduce that he was unstable at the time. It made her heart hurt to think that he had to suffer in the way he did. Even life seemed to get him wile he was down. She put the book back and looked in the two other draws. Both of them had chained items in them and so Arya decided to leave them. Finally, it was the time for the draw that ran along the whole length of the desk and was just below the surface of the writer's surface. It was filled with quills and inkbottles. Some things that stood out were Brom's ring, a letter opener, and a bottle of whisky. Nothing else. Arya put the desk back into position and got up. She would keep what she found to herself until she talked with Eragon. After that, she could tell Murtagh if she needed to.


	75. Chapter 75

I don't own Eragon

* * *

Eragon was with Ferloo and Mathilda. He took out a knife and looked at them. "_I'm sorry to have to do this but I need you two out of here before it's too late. I'm cutting it close as it is and now is better then never._" Eragon said to them with his mind.

"Ok get it over with." Mathilda said closing her eyes. Eragon gave her a swift jab to the neck and she flashed away. He did the same to Ferloo and he diapered as well leaving Eragon with Saphira.

"_Good now that they are gone I can get this bloody thing out of my throat._" Eragon gave his neck a slap and then coughed. The arrowhead came right out of his mouth. Eragon healed the wound and stretched testing the reformed muscle. "_You'd of thought that if you had that sort of weapon then you would aim for the best place like my head not my neck._"

"_I think he was a bad aim little one. Why didn't you take it out when the students where around._"

"_You should never reveal how powerful you are to anyone._"

"_Dose that include me?_" Eragon shook his head in disagreement.

"_Well I'm going into the trees. You should go and relax I don't need you for the next bit._"

"_Are you sure little one?_"

"_I'm sure Saphira. Now go and have some fun._" Eragon smiled at her and she smiled back in her draconic way then took flight. Eragon watch her go before going getting into the mindset. He did some Rimgar to loosen himself up and got to work.

-

Ferloo and Mathilda found Geoff easily as he was back at camp having a nap. They looked at him before Mathilda have him a good kick in the side to wake him up and get him moving.

"What?" Geoff said annoyed.

"Ferloo and I are going out to the tent city. If we don't come back we are probably dead ok?" Mathilda said.

"Got it." Geoff said sleepily "if I don't see you in a day your dead." after that, Ferloo went with Mathilda and into the mass of tents. They hadn't had time before the tournament to come and see what was available. It was amazing filled with weapons of every type imaginable and people of all races and some that where unknown. Ferloo gave a strange look to a man who seemed as big as an elephant but as thin as a stick insect. Ferloo assumed it somehow helped him stay alive but he dismissed it from his mind. The colours of the stalls and the people walking around made it seemed like a moving rainbow and the smell of cooking food and spices was almost overwhelming to them. Luckily, they had brought some money with them as Eragon had described beforehand that they would be able to spend some money on things if they wanted to. After about an hour of walking around, they had about a hundred spices and a strange chicken with them. Geoff was up now and he was forced to cook as the others when to have a quick nap.

-

Eragon walked stealthily through the undergrowth and watch the other assassins. They tried to walk stealthily and to normal people there would be no noise at all but to Eragon's Elvin abilities it was easy to hear their footsteps and feel where they when with the changing of the wind. Eragon was constantly going from ground level to treetop and back again so he was hard to see. Eragon smiled at how easy it was and so he decided to have some fun. He climbed a tree and using magic he made a stone be dropped at the left of the group. They instantly stopped and looked at the location the sound came from. Eragon got his bow out and notched an arrow as they slowly walked to where the sound. Eragon lined up the arrow and let go. Three of the group when down in that one shot as the arrow when through each of their heads. The other two instantly panicked and started to run behind cover. Eragon had a hard time not to laugh as they hid behind rock but the funny thing was that they though the arrow had come from the opposite direction as so they where open to Eragon. He shot two arrows and took them out at the same time without them realising it. Eragon dropped silently and walked over to collect his arrows. After this, he contacted his students. They where eating something but Eragon couldn't tell what it was.

"_How is it going?_"

"_Good Mathilda was number fifty two and Ferloo was number fifty one._" Geoff replied

"_Good the numbers should be down. If you could help me and one of you go to the main square in the tent city. There is a notification that says how many people are left in the tournament._"

"_Sure I'll go after diner_" Ferloo replied to Eragon.

"_When the number gets to about one hundred and twenty I want to know._"

"_Don't worry I'll tell you when it gets to one hundred and twenty._"

-

Eragon got the message all too soon. Soon it would go to one on one and then everyone would turn on everyone else. Eragon had decided to take it easy until it became necessary for him to take on the last opponent, so he was on top of a tree on the highest branch meditating. Occasionally he would hear Ferloo in his head telling him about how many where left in the area. Finally, it got down to three. Eragon opened his eyes and rolled his shoulders then dropped down.

-

Clive was walking through the jungle carefully. He knew that he was one of the last three from a carrier pigeon his team had sent him and that the other two where the smith and a cat-man. He spent most of his time crouched and moving slowly through the long grass and moving fast over open ground. He was about to enter a patch of grass when a voice spoke in his head.

"_I wouldn't do that._" his mind said to him.

"_Who are you?_" Clive said back.

"_The smith._" Clive instantly dropped to the floor and looked around.

"_Get out of my head demon. I will slay you and be famous for your great defeat._" Clive could hear him sigh and then he was gone. "I'm not scared of the smith, in fact I think he's just a load of make believe. legends to try to explain how good he is when really it's that he's lucky." He said to himself reassuringly.

"The problem with legends is that sometimes they are true." The smith whispered in his ear. Clive turned around quickly and saw nothing there. Clive got up quickly and looked around. Nothing was nearby and he felt slight fear that his opponent was so good. As a show of defiance, he walked into the undergrowth and was suddenly caught in a trap. He was hanging in the air.

"Crap." Clive said and tried to lift himself up to cut the rope that held him there. Clive saw a shadowy figure of the smith leaning against the tree. He walked up and looked up at him.

"Nice to see you. I'm the smith but you can call me Eragon."

"Why did you tell me your name?" Clive said automatically not being able to think straight as he always though that it would be a quick death and that he would not be played with.

"Because you're going to die and so you should know the name of your killer. Just out of interest have you sold your soul?"

"No. why would I do that?"

"It has many benefits but it's too late now." Eragon started to walk off.

"Wait what are you doing?" Clive reached up, cut the rope, and landed on his back. He assumed he was the last one since Eragon was putting all his attention on him.

"Come back coward. Face me like a man!"

"But I'm right here." Clive turned round to see Eragon sitting on a branch of a tree.

"How do you do that? It's not human." Clive said

"Why should I tell you? If I told you my secrets then I wouldn't be so scary."

"I have trouble to believe that. You're scary on your own." Clive tried to stay calm as he talked to his killer. It was a strange experience to say the lest.

"Anyway I suppose you know that you are the last person who is left and that I am supposed to kill you."

"What if I kill you?"

-

Eragon watched as the young assassin said his words. Hearing then he laughed out loud and grinned.

"You couldn't kill me even if you had an army of fifteen trained assassins who where ten year veterans."

"I am a veteran." Clive said with almost some confidence.

"_Who is this kid?_" Eragon thought, "I'm sure you are of one battle I'm thinking because of the show you have done so far. If I had known I would have taken longer with that cat thing."

"Just do it."

"Are you pleading for me to kill you? Where is your honour, your code? Hell if you where in my company I would kill you just for showing up."

"Well do it then."

"ok." Eragon dropped down and walked towards him. Getting a knife out he spun it once and struck him straight in the gut. It would be a slow death. Eragon grabbed him before he fell and started to talk in Clive's ear. "If you fought for your life then I would have felt obliged to give you a quick death. One where you are dead before you realise it, but now you can use your time left to focus on all the bad decisions you have made to get here. Don't blame them on other people because you had a choice, that is what decisions are, and you are the reason you got here not because your friend egged you into this." Eragon dropped him and let him hit the ground. "You are going to a better place now but don't make the same mistakes again." Eragon then walked off.


	76. Chapter 76

I don't own Eragon

* * *

Eragon got back to the slaver city to find a welcoming party. Eragon already knew it would be bad news before he landed with Saphira. Landing he jumped off and was greeted by Arean and the others that they left behind.

"What did you do?" Eragon said looking at them.

"We may have burnt a sofa and drank through your stash of liqueur." Arean said sheepishly. Eragon looked relived

"For a second I thought you had sold the house or burnt it down."

"You think I would do that?"

"Yes actually." Eragon said without hesitation.

"Well you also have some guests. Murtagh and Arya are here. Well I say Murtagh and Arya but Murtagh left this morning to go home because he couldn't stay." as soon as he said this Eragon turned right around and started to walk away. "Where are you going?" Arean shouted at his father.

"I'm not ready to see her. If she wants to find me she can try."

"She was forced to do it!" Arean shouted after him.

"_Listen to him little one._" Eragon kept on walking blocking his mind.

"Like I said if she wants me she can find me." Eragon then disappeared into the crowd. Arean felt his shoulders fall and feel weak.

"This is not going to be easy." Arean said. Saphira nodded.

-

It was easy to find where Eragon had gone as Saphira could sense him but even then, he didn't give them an easy time as he kept teleporting around till he finally settled in one place. Arean Arya and Saphira landed just outside a burnt out village. Arean shook his head and realised why he had come here.

"We don't go in." Arean said calmly but with noticeable authority.

"Why?" Arya said.

"Eragon burnt this village down. He was under the influence of the voice and he killed everyone here." Arya was a bit taken aback but realised that it wasn't Eragon's fault that he did it, she could only think of how hard it must have been for him.

"I'm going in."

"I wouldn't recommend it. This place scares even me." Arean said. Saphira looked on edge going from one foot to another.

"_This place smells of evil. I know I should go and see him but my body will not allow me._"

"Fine I will go see him. It's me he has a problem with anyway."

"Rather you then me" Arya heard Arean mutter. Arya entered the village. From the outskirts, it didn't look as bad as the houses where mostly intact and standing. Just dusty. As she walked, further the buildings suddenly changed. The ground which had been a soft brown with patched of green grass turned to black and the whole landscape turned into a monochrome black or white with shades of grey. She walked slowly through the landscape looking at the burnt out houses. She saw a skeleton in a doorway and she felt a shiver down her spine. Finally, she came to the centre where a huge graveyard was. The colours of green grass and white flowers was almost overpowering after the simple colours of black and white, all of the headstones where the same in shape and looked white as if they where still new. Arya looked in and soon found Eragon. He was sitting crossed-legged in front of a grave just looking at it with a sad face. Arya walked to the row of headstones he was in and walked along stopping about three feet from him. She stood there in silence as Eragon turned his head and looked up at her.

"I'm sorry," Arya said looking at him.

"It's a bit late isn't it?" Eragon said looking back at the headstone.

"You have to know what happened." Eragon was silent listening to her. "He was going to kill me and blame you for killing me if I didn't break up with you and so I took the lesser of two evils knowing I could always come back to you."

"Who is this he?"

"I don't know. He was made of liquid I think and he was like you with the dragon arm." Eragon face went from sad to concerned then thoughtful.

"Did he sound like it was like a snake if it could speak?"

"Yeah." Arya said remembering.

"It's him." Eragon said making a real mental note to kill that damn dragon. "The voice, he's back." Arya tried to wrap her head around the concept but she found it hard. "Why is it that everyone I kill that I don't like comes back?"

"Whose is it?" Arya said indicating the gravestone.

"Mine." Eragon said looking at it. Arya probably would have been more surprised if she had not already heard that a voice from Eragon's head was out to get them.

"So you are looking at your grave." Arya said deciding to sit next to him. "That's not strange."

"You should get one. It really makes you think about life and what you have to do before you die."

"I don't want to think about dyeing, I'm too young still."

"Well I know when I'm going to die so I prepared for it." Arya was completely thrown off guard by what Eragon just said.

"You know when you are going to die?" Eragon nodded at Arya's question. "Are you going to tell me when."

"I don't know when but I know who dose it and where it is." Eragon gave a small smile "it is written down in history. I cannot change it and so when the time comes I won't try to fight it."

"Who is it?"

"That is for me to know and you to make wild and strange guesses at who it is but I will say this. It is someone you wouldn't expect." Arya said. There was a silence between them as they looked at the headstone

"Are we back together?" Arya said already knowing the answer abut wanting confirmation.

"We're back together. Just don't joke about sleeping with other men ok?"

"Not even a little?"

"No." Eragon said laughing. "I nearly when crazy. Hell because of the break up I shot one of my students I was so bitter! I have to admit the student is so annoying she probably could start a haters of Eragon fan club but it's still no excuse."

"I read your book." Arya said changing the subject and wanting to get guilt off her chest.

"What book?"

"The one in your desk."

"O" Eragon said a bit surprised.

"Was I not supposed to read it?" Arya said.

"No its ok it's just private but since we are back together I suppose its ok. I mean you probably would have read it anyway." Eragon said

"So who is this Ceri?"

"You read that bit." Eragon looked uncomfortable. "I have to say I was really tired when she asked me and I wasn't thinking clearly. Sleeping with my master's daughter not the best move I have ever done. Anyway she's dead."

"Dead what happened to her?"

"She died of old age. She was the one who kept me sane for eighty years I think it is either her or Arean. Did you see the picture of the elf looking girl?"

"Yeah she's beautiful."

"Not compared to you." Eragon slipped in. "It's the only picture I have of her. She gave it to me when she died so I wouldn't forget her. Can you forgive me?" Arya nodded.

"I can forgive you. It's not like you can run to her now is it?" Eragon gave a small smile.

"Let's go back. I don't like this place." Eragon got up and helped Arya up. They hugged each other and Eragon kissed her.

"Hold your breath." Eragon said then they felt a tug. The next moment they where back outside his smith and they walked in.

-

Eragon walked into Elizabeth's bar and sat down in front of her a huge smile on his face. Elizabeth looked up from her drink and saw him. She raised her eyebrows at the sight.

"Someone's happy." She said taking a sip of her beer.

"I got back with Arya and life is sweet." Elizabeth gave him a look. Eragon looked disappointed at her "not in _that_ way. I find it hard to live without her and now that we are together again, I haven't felt this good in a long time."

"Well it just so happens that I have a job for you."

"Give it to me." Eragon said enthusiastically hitting his hands against the wooden table in a random beat.

"Ok this can wait. Where did you two make up?"

"My gravestone." Eragon said

"How... Romantic" Elizabeth said trying to find a word that would not offend him.

"Now give me the job."

"It's just in and it's high priority. In fact I think you will like it."

"Go on."

"It's a rescue mission"

"No." Eragon said suddenly.

"What's wrong this is like a twenty thousand gold piece deal? If we do this we are good for the next ten years."

"Every time I have a rescue mission everything goes wrong and I mean everything."

"This will not be the same."

"No it will be exactly the same."

"Are you going to do it or not?"

"Fine. Who is this guy?"

"He is called Ricardo."

"Ricardo?" Eragon thought over where he had heard the name before. "Give me the file." Eragon took the file and looked it over. "How the hell did he get into Deadbolt? What did he do defecate on the mayors front door?"

"He had an argument with a rich merchant."

"Even better." Eragon said sarcastically. "Now when I break him out I will have to protect him from crazy people trying to kill him? I swear that it would be easier if we just left him there."

"The merchant owns the prison."

"Who the hell is this merchant? He must be pretty good to own Deadbolt."

"Don't know. You can find out when you get there."

"I swear that if I didn't know you better I would think you're on the god's side." Eragon groaned. "I was having a good day as well. Now I will have to smash some metal to keep me from exploding."

"Look at it this way. If you get him out you will have succeeded where everyone else has failed." Eragon's face lit up a bit.

"Ok. But this will have to wait, the students are going to go and have a little trip in a couple of days and then I'm going to test their survival skills."

"Wonderful any rejects from the project you know where to send them." Elizabeth winked. Eragon shook his head and left.

-

Eragon was in his workshop angrily hitting metal when Arya came down the stairs and looked at him. She could tell that something had angered him because he was hitting the same piece of metal for the last half hour. She walk towards him and sat looking at him. The furnace was in full heat and so he was sweating heavily but it evaporated off him almost instantly. All he had on where a pair of leather trousers to cover him. "What has angered you so great shadeslayer?" Arya said. Eragon seemed to visually relax at the sound of her voice and he stopped hammering.

"I have to go and save Ricardo." He said bitterly

"Is that a bad thing?"

"I have to go and rescue his sorry ass out of a prison called Deadbolt."

"Deadbolt. I like the name."

"I know it says you will live in misery and then die in one word. I have to say it is the worst prison in the lands not just because it's nearly impossible to escape and the care of the prisoners is almost as bad as the Raz'ac."

"Sounds like the place you go to if you want a good time."

"And now I have break this guy out of that place. It's going to be hard but I think I can do it." Eragon got the pot he stored the spirit in and the spirit got back in. "I just don't want to go there. It is the only place in this land, which is actually ruled by police, and what is worse is that they do not take bribes. Brom would roll in his grave if he ever found out about this place."

"Well it's late and I have to get up early tomorrow." Eragon strapped the pot back on the shelf. Eragon felt Arya's arms wrap around him and hug him tightly. He rested his arms onto and enjoyed the moment. After a moment, he took one hand in his and kissed the back of it. "Come on, let's go to bed."


	77. Chapter 77

I don't own Eragon

* * *

Eragon hit the doors hard waking the students. It was an hour before dawn and Eragon was going to give the students a hard test over this week. "You have five minutes to come down. If you don't then you are coming the way you are." Eragon when downstairs. Arean was already there.

"You think they are ready for this." Arean said

"If they aren't ready now then they will never be."

"Now we both know that is not true."

"I know but lets go along with it and see how it pans out." The first person down was Ferloo who looked tired and kind of scary looking as he had left his eye patch in his room and his eye wound was visible. It wasn't infected or anything like that but a completely white pupil was well as a pink scare going across it was not the best look. Geoff was next. He seemed perky and ready to go. Kelren and Rozura came down next both looking tired. Mathilda then came down with a serious case of bed head and then Tarion after a moment. Feanor didn't come down and Eragon when up and opened his door. No one was in there and Eragon knew where he would be. Deciding to give him, special treatment later he when down and lead the riders out of the house and made them all climb onto Saphira. After that, he blindfolded them. After that, Saphira lifted off and Eragon talked to them as they flew. "You are going into the wilderness and you have to work your way back to the house. Luckily, the place I am taking you to is in the middle of the desert. There are plenty of oases in this region and food to catch and eat so you should be fine. If you get your dragons involved then you are disqualified and I'm sending you back to the riders." Over the next hour, Eragon took each one of the students off Saphira and put them down in different locations until they had all been dropped off and then Saphira flew back to the house. When they got back they where greeted with a confused looking Feanor.

"What did I miss? Where is everyone?"

"They are currently in the wilderness trying to find their way back here. It should take them about three days or so. Now get on before I knock you out." Feanor shrugged and then climbed onto Saphira. After that, Eragon tied a blindfold over his eyes and they set off in a completely different direction to earlier. After about a twenty minute flight before landing.

"Where am I?" Feanor said a bit scared.

"You are in the desert. There are few waterholes here and it is about a four to five day walk back to the slaver city. Do not use your dragon to get back or you will be sent home." With that, Eragon jumped back on Saphira and flew off back.

"_That was mean but I like it._" Saphira said looking back at him.

"_Well he shouldn't be late then. Now wile they are doing that we should go get Ricardo out of Deadbolt._" They landed outside Eragon's house and he took about five minutes to collect his stuff.

"I'm coming." Arya said looking at them. Eragon thought about arguing but then remembered how good a swordswoman she was.

"Got any equipment?" Eragon said looking at her in her battle wear.

"Just what I'm wearing." Eragon walked back into his workshop. Arya watched as Eragon took a key that was hung up near a door and walked to a chest. Unlocking it, the chest revealed velvet insides and a shiny blue sword lying in the middle. Eragon carefully picked it up and gave it to Arya. She was surprised by how light it was compared to her normal sword despite being the same size.

"I decided to make it for you one night long ago." Eragon said. "I remembered the dimensions of the sword you used to have but this one is made from steel coated in dragon scales making it lighter. Feel free to test it." Arya did a couple of swipes in the air it was a very satisfying sword.

"It must have taken a long time for you to make this."

"Three weeks." Eragon said sheepishly. Eragon then reached for a sheath. "Not that I was counting."

"Is this all we are taking."

"No I have to get some stuff from Elizabeth." Eragon walked next door and looked in on Arean who was playing cards. "I'm leaving the group in your charge for the next few days. I don't know why but I have a feeling that something will go wrong."

"That's because things always go wrong." Arean said not looking up at him. Eragon nodded then left. Arya looked on before attaching the sheath to her belt and walked after him.

-

"Arya, this is Elizabeth, Elizabeth Arya." Eragon said when they got into her bar.

"We have met actually." Elizabeth said to Eragon. "Nice to see you again Arya. Do you like my little bar?"

"It has ... character," Arya said looking around not sure of what to say.

"You have won passage. The stuff you want is in the back." Elizabeth went back to her taxes and let them continue onto the back. When they walked into the back room they where swarmed with rows and rows of weapons, ropes and climbing equipment. Eragon took a bunch of rope and then he passed Arya a harness. She shook her head.

"All I need is this." She said pointing at her sword.

"I'm flattered but trust me you want to go in equipped. This is no picnic; they will try to kill you no matter how good looking you are."

"I'll be fine." Eragon shrugged and put on his one and started to put weapons in the various sheaths that lined it. Before long Eragon was ready and they left jumped onto Saphira and flew west.

-

Geoff was walking through the desert. It truly was mind-numbing walk to what he though was an oasis. The heat haze messed with his vision and made things out of focus and blurry so it was hard to judge how far he had walked. Much later, he eventually came to an oasis and fell into the waters not bothering to get out of his clothes a few minutes later Ferloo came and did the exact same thing.

"Well it's nice to have some company so we can suffer together." Geoff said

"Keep your suffering to yourself. I'm having a blast. I think I've lost about a stone from sweat alone." Ferloo said

"Well thanks for putting things into prospective. Feel much better now."

"My pleasure." Ferloo said

"Wait since when did you need to loose weight?"

"I don't"

"Then why are you exited about loosing a stone?"

"Well now my dragon will be able to fly faster now that I have less weight."

"Aliksandr is ten years old. If a stone affects how fast he can go there is something wrong with him."

"Well to be honest I just like loosing weight." Ferloo said. Geoff shrugged it off. "Don't you think it's odd that Eragon hasn't really taught us anything? It's been Arean not Eragon."

"Being taught by Arean is like being taught by Eragon since he is essentially Eragon."

"How did you get to that?"

"Arean was in Eragon's head. You cannot know a person better than being in there head. He knows everything Eragon knows and likes to party. If anything I think Eragon is teaching us through Arean."

"Well I signed up to be taught by Eragon.

"You didn't sign anything. You came of your own accorded and so Eragon can do anything he likes."

"Anything?"

"If he wants us to run a marathon through a village full of lions with meat attached to are legs then he can."

"He won't really do that will he?"

"Tarion thinks he's crazy and if I where her I would say yes. However, I'm not a girl with an irrational fear of men."

"Tarion has a fear of men?"

"It's either that or she's hitting on Eragon or she just hates Eragon."

"How can you think she's hitting on Eragon?"

"It's like curry. You get a hot one and you really hate it because it burns your tongue and give you indigestion but you wake up one day and you find yourself longing for those few seconds of bliss before the burning sensation."

"I don't get the metaphor?"

"Nor do I but it sounded good."

"Back to more important issues can we back out of the marathon with the lions?"

"You could but he would probably call you an incompetent fool and a pathetic excuse for a dragon rider and send you back to Flora."

"I don't want to go back" after a moment he turned to Geoff "do you hear something?" Geoff strained his ears and he could hear the gallop of horses and the sound of carts being pulled along. He nodded and they looked towards the noise. In the distance they saw a group of people coming towards them. Not seeing any danger they waited and watched as the twenty or so people stopped got off there horses and walked towards them. There caravan's content was covered in a huge cloth to conceal what it was carrying and if there was any sound in there it would not be heard.

"Good day." Geoff said "me and my friend here where just having a bath." They whipped out swords and pointed them at Geoff and Ferloo.

"I don't think they are friendly," Ferloo whispered to Geoff. Since Eragon had risen them early they hadn't any weapons themselves and so where completely defenceless. Geoff was about to reach for his magic when he felt a dart hit his neck. He tried to get at his magic but could not do it. "Slavers" Ferloo said bitterly. They watched as they pulled back the canvas to sow cages with there comrades in them already.

"You won't get away with this." Geoff said

"You are wrong young one." One of the men said, "We do this all the time and get away with it. What makes you think you are different?" Ferloo tried to contact his dragon and found it blacked as well. Loosing hope he raise his hands and they where strapped as well as Geoff. They then where picked up and chuck into a cage. Kelren, Rozura and Mathilda where already inside with them. It was only a matter of time before they caught Tarion and when they did. Well they didn't want to think what would happen next.

* * *

On the 28th I am leaving for china for a month and so I won't be able to update for a wile to compensate I'll upload all of the story I have written so far in the next week.


	78. Chapter 78

I don't own Eragon

* * *

Eragon was just outside a city called solice. Arya was next to him and they sat on the side of the road and watched the flow of people in and out of the main gate that was very impressive. It was about fifty foot high and about the same lengthwise. Where would be no way to avoid is as the whole city was now engulfed in a new wall. As much as Eragon hated it, they would have to go in thought the front gate and be stopped.

"_Are you sure little one that I cannot drop you both inside the city at night?_"

"_Sorry Saphira but they would see you and then they would up the security at Deadbolt. You are not to go into the city unless we are found out and then we have to act quickly._"

"Having a talk with Saphira?" Arya said looking at him.

"How do you know that?"

"Whenever you talk with your mind you always get this face, kind of a far off look, and that is how I know." Eragon just smiled. "When are we going to go into this city?"

"No point putting it off." Eragon got up "let's go."

"Are we using are real names."

"Might as well. They wouldn't know how significant the name Eragon or Arya is."

"Ok. You first."

"No ladies first." Eragon said

"No. This is unknown land and so the man must lead the lady to make sure he takes the blow if it is intended for her." Arya said

"You just made that up didn't you." Eragon said crossing his arms.

"Well yes but it still stands."

"Fine I'll go first and get stabbed for you." Eragon started walking towards the gate and as expected, he was stopped.

"Excuse me sir but what is your business here?" a man said walking over to them and stopping in front of them halting their progress. Luckily, Eragon was wearing a long coat that covered all his weaponry from view.

"My friend and I need a place to stay for the night before heading out in the morning. We have money and so we also thought about resupplying for are trip." Eragon said in a fake accent of some sort. He sounded convincing even to Arya.

"Where is your group? If you are taking supplies why haven't you got a horse or a cart with you?"

"We are storing them outside of the city because there are many of us but we need only a few supplies. If we could go through we will be on are way." A trader when by and wasn't even stopped.

"Why are we being chosen to ask why we have come here? We are just two people who want to get some supplies. Don't you want business in your town?" Arya said

"Fine get going but we will have no trouble now." Eragon walked forward with Arya close behind. Walking into the city they where not surprised given the looks of the gate that the rest of the city would be just the same with the size set to big and the building built to impress and show off there power. The only redeeming quality of the city was that it was on the sea and Eragon made a beeline for it. It was a great sight because despite the city it all seemed to just melt away at the view. It is as if nothing else mattered but them and the view but Eragon was brought back to reality when he saw a blemish just below the horizon, which was Deadbolt. Eragon looked at the shops lining the cost. They walked along it for a bit before Arya found a nice little inn they could stay at. After settling themselves in the collapsed on the bed as it was the only furniture in the room and looked up at the cracked ceiling.

"So tell me about this voice." Arya said not moving.

"What would you like to know?"

"As much as possible."

"Well for starters it is a much older being then I thought when I first got it. In fact it is older that the lands."

"How is that possible?"

"It survives on a host which it lives in. It normally takes over its host's mind and then with that dose what it feels like which is for some reason is to kill everything in sight and find a more powerful host. Therefore, it has moved over the years from one host to another. It chooses the host from the power the body emits and if it is more than the current host then it will leave its former host and go to the other new host."

"So why didn't it take over you completely?"

"It dose have weaknesses. The only one I know is that for some reason it cannot take over creatures that are as old as the land so dwarf's and dragon's are safe as well as some other animals and trees but everything else is at risk. I am part dragon so it couldn't take over me completely unless I surrendered to it with my mind. The voice chose me because I was part dragon and with that, it is almost an untold amount of power and he instantly got to work trying to break me down into submission and as you know, I like to play hard to get."

"Interesting." Was the only thing Arya could say.

"I have to ask you something." Eragon turned towards her. Arya did the same and looked at him.

"What is it?"

"How do you feel about me killing people?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because if you don't like it then I will only go for disarming moves in Deadbolt and then I will quit from Elizabeth."

"I don't mind you killing. It would be hypocritical for me to say so after the war we where in together."

"It's ok. I just wanted to make sure that I was not making you feel uncomfortable in that way." Eragon rubbed her side. "I have to say we got a real catch here. I mean we got a bathroom that is worth a trip anyway."

"Glad to see you are easy to please." Arya joked and looked at his dirty face. "Go on I'll start to organise the equipment and talk to Saphira." Eragon got up and walked onto the bathroom. He turned on the water and let it run. After a few minutes he was in it and could feel himself getting clean.

-

Arean knew something was wrong the instant it was night. He flew over the desert and when he was the group of slavers, he could tell that they had gotten themselves into trouble. Arean remembered what Eragon had said to him and decided to let the students be with the slavers for a few days to get comfortable and then drop there guard. Then he would strike.

-

Eragon must have fallen asleep because the next thing he noticed was waking up in a dark room. Taking a moment to adjust his eyes he found that twelve men where looking at him. "Arya I think I'm hallucinating." Eragon said before getting up.

"Your not hallucinating now gets dressed." A man said angrily and threw him some cloths. Eragon listened and put them on. After that, he was paraded out of the room and then he was taken down the street into a house, which turned out to be a police station. Like all the other building it was big and powerful looking made to a good quality that would make it stand firm even if a tidal wave kit it. He could feel Arya's mind and so connected with it.

"_What's happening?_" Eragon said bluntly.

"_The police came in._" Arya replied.

"_What unannounced?_"

"_Yeah they just kicked in the door and before I could do anything they had swords drawn at my throat._"

"_I'll talk to them. At most they have us with position of weapons but I think we can wiggle out of this one._" Eragon got pushed into a room that was grey and boring. A single table was in the middle with two chairs but there were six people in there not including Eragon. Eragon instantly recognised one of them and gave a quick smile which he his instantly. Eragon took a seat and put his feet up on the table. The man Eragon recognised sat down opposite him and shuffled some papers he had then lent forward a bit.

"Do you know why you are here" the said trying to be a leader and command authority. "Smith"

"How do you know my name?" Eragon said in mock surprise. "I can't believe you clever people know the name of one of the most feared assassin of all time. Com on the only people who do not know the name are hermits."

"You can cut it out Smith."

"Only if you do Steve." Eragon said to the man his name Steve.

"How are the voices?" Steve said.

"Gone, how's the dead wife? Still dead I hope it would be terrible to have the dead living amongst us." Steve jumped up and was restrained by the others. "Temper, temper. You don't want to beat me because if you do then you will have to let me go." he seemed to calm down enough to not hit Eragon and so he sat down again.

"What's with the girl? Emotional baggage?"

"You can say that." Eragon felt his head get a kick when he said that. Seemed Arya did not like being called emotional baggage.

"So you would have no problem if I went over there an-" Steve had not chance to finish the sentence with Eragon's hand around his throat. The others were held back with an invisible force.

"You may think you have law here compared to the rest of the land and you would be right." Eragon said "and you would also be right to assume that putting weight on some people makes then fold. Steve I thought you where better than this." Eragon dropped him. "If you touch her in any way I will kill you, your family and then piss on their graves. Am I clear?" Eragon said looking at him. Steve rubbed his throat and sat back down. Eragon let the barrier down and they went back into position. "Now why am I here?"

"Everyone out." Steve said

"But sir" one protested.

"Out now!" they all ran out leaving Eragon and Steve. Eragon smiled then Steve joined in.

"You're a real bastard you know." Steve said smiling. "How are you doing?"

"good." Eragon got up and they did a complicated handshake. "I'm sorry about the show but I had to make it convincing."

"Yeah the wife was a low blow."

"What are you talking about you where never married?" the both laughed. "I didn't think I would see you again after that job."

"_Can you please tell me what's going on?_" Arya said.

"_Don't worry I've met an old friend._" Eragon replied.

"So what brings you here?" Steve said.

"Just between the two of us?" Eragon said Steve nodded.

"I will not betray you," he said in the ancient language.

"I'm here to break someone out of Deadbolt."

"Good luck with that. You know it's impossible to do."

"You know me difficult takes a day impossible takes a week." Eragon smiled.

"Well who are you breaking out?"

"This guy called Ricardo."

"Ricardo, I'll see what I can do to find him. What did he do?"

"Get in an argument with a merchant. So he's no big threat to you and if he is I'm talking him away anyway."

"Ok I'll meet you in a couple of days with where he is. You can collect your weapons on the way out." Steve sat back down again "just so I know who is that girl."

"She's the girl."

"_The _girl" Steve replied. "The one that you always had something for and so couldn't go with anyone else girl." Eragon nodded rolling his eyes.

"You don't have to put it that bluntly."

"Personally I thought you made her up to be coy but she really is something."

"We aren't breaking up anytime soon. Anyway she's like three times your age."

"Wait how old are you?"

"One hundred and sixteen. Do not laugh I look younger than you."

"The gods must really love you." Eragon looked angry and then Steve looked confused. "What did I say?"

"No it's ok. You don't know but me and the gods are not on friendly terms in fact I'm waging a war with them."

"Well you are going the right ways about it aren't you. Coming here to break out some deadbeat."

"I like to take things slowly." Eragon suddenly grabbed his head. It felt like it was on fire. He thought it was Arya at first but then he couldn't feel her. The force was alien to him and it was overpowering.

"Eragon what's happening. ERAGON" Steve was calling and but Eragon didn't notice. Stars started to fly through his vision and it when blurry. Eragon stood up only to fall on the floor and be knocked unconscious.


	79. Chapter 79

I don't own Eragon

* * *

Eragon rubbed his head. The pain was gone but he felt like he had just jumped off the second story of a building and had not prepared for the landing. Opening his eyes he was met with a rainbow of colours. Eragon blinked then wiped his eyes to make sure he was seeing what he was seeing.

"_You awake yet?_" the familiar voice of Kill Joy said to him. Eragon groaned.

"_Don't you have better things to do?_" Eragon pushed himself up into a sitting position and looked at the dragon.

"_You where the one that asked me to inform you on the gods._"

"_You didn't have to set my brain on fire to talk to me._"

"_I didn't set your brain on fire._" Kill Joy said looking at Eragon.

"I did." They looked round to see a man walking towards them. Eragon jumped up instantly regretting the sudden move at the pain he felt. Now that he could see beyond Kill Joy it was clear they where in his mind. The man was Eragon's size and had a white beard and hair that was greased back. He was dressed in simple clothing which where also white.

"Who the hell are you?" Eragon said looking at the new person. "_Please tell me you have an imaginary friend that follows you around and now lives in your mind._" Eragon said to Kill Joy.

"I am Henry. I suppose you could call me the king of the gods." Eragon swore. "Don't worry Kill Joy, as you call him, is not on my side I just followed his mind to you."

"_I'm going to kill you._" Eragon thought hard at Kill Joy as if they would actually kill him if he thought them hard enough. "So Henry I suppose we are rivals. What do you want?"

"Awfully blunt aren't you." Henry said.

"I am with the enemy. Terrible habit I know." Eragon said.

"Well I come with a proposition." Henry was now about a foot away from Eragon. "You are extremely useful to us Eragon. So useful to us that we are giving you a chance to give up." Eragon rolled his eyes. "I have had enough of this cat and mouse game that we play and so I am giving you a choice."

"Yawn" Eragon said aloud to show his boredom.

"I will give you two months to come to us there you will live a life of luxury on your own and we will do to you as we like." Henry looked at Eragon to see if he was listening. He was. "The other is that you do not come in two month and then we take Saphira there."

"where." Eragon said.

"You know where. Up north into the cold cold lands." Eragon froze. "I can see your scared of it so what are you going to do." Henry looked at Eragon. "What no witty remarks about my mother or how much of an idiot I am?"

"And you where suppose to wait till I said something I guess we both messed up go on we will try again." Eragon said mocking him. "Get out of my head. And pray to your god that we never meet or you take Saphira because if you do." Eragon walked up to him and looked him in the face. "You will wish you never provoked me."

"Fine. We will see how you act when your dragon's life is on the line. See you in two months." With that he vanished. Eragon then turned back to Kill Joy.

"_I'm not going to talk to you._" Eragon said. "_I'm going to wake up now and I will speak to you later._" With that, Eragon woke up.

-

Ferloo was looking out of his cage with Geoff watching the land go by. "We are going to be sold." He said miserably. "No one is going to come and save us and so we might as well just accept it."

"Don't be stupid." Geoff said "Eragon will come and help us or Arean will. Either way we are getting out of this."

"Eragon put us in this part of the desert. He must have known the slavers where coming this way. He wanted us to be captured." Tarion said.

"You're only saying that because you hate Eragon." Kelren said.

"She dose have a point." Rozura said. "Eragon would of know they where coming maybe he though it was a test for us."

"No he wanted us to die." Tarion said, "He wants us to be sold then to die in misery."

"By the gods can you not give the guy a brake?" Geoff shouted at her. "Sure he can be mean and sure he can be a bit insensate and like driving you up the walls but he never really put you in any danger. The problem is that you never gave him a chance for him to explain himself to you. You hated him from the get go, you made a decision about who he is before you even met the man from the books." they all looked at him speechless.

"I would kill for some food," Mathilda said breaking the moment. They all realised how hungry they where.

"Do you think they will really sell us?" Rozura said looking hopefully at the others.

"I'm sure we will be rescued before we find out." Kelren said holding her hand. "Eragon will be keeping tabs on us and as soon as he looks for us, we will be saved." They all where quiet after that.

-

Eragon woke up and it seemed as if no time had passed at all, from when he had passed out. "You aright Eragon?" Steve said as he was by Eragon. Eragon nodded and got up, after this, he was taken out and given his equipment back and reunited with Arya.

"What happened to you?" Arya said looking concerned.

"I'll talk later. Now I need some food and a huge glass of water." Eragon said still holding his head as if it would fall off if he let go of it. They walked out of the building and when back to their room. After having some fruit, Eragon took a deep breath. "To explain what happened I have to explain some things first. The first is why the gods are after me." Arya waited for him to continue. "You know Arean is part of me. He was taken out of me."

"Yes he told me that he was born from your mind."

"Well to create him he needs a soul and when he was pulled out part of my soul was pulled out with him but no living thing can have a piece of a soul it has to have the whole thing or nothing. Therefore, he got his own whole soul but it is also my soul. So I have three souls."

"Wait who is the third?"

"The voice is the other person out of my mind. He has his own soul. Now you have to understand that souls are the currency of the gods and different souls are worth different amounts for example a dragon's soul is worth more than a humans and a rider's soul is worth more than a normal dragons but less than a rider's dragon because they are rarer. So I am part human part dragon. This is so rare that I am worth a lot anyway but not only that I also come with another part human part dragon as well as a unique creature. You can see how my soul is starting to be a really good one to have."

"So they want you for your soul."

"That and more I feel. The guy I talked to sounded like he was going to use me again and again till I had no use then take my soul."

"Sounds nice."

"Yeah. But I'm not going to give into him. I'm stronger then he thinks I am."

"I'm going to bed. Coming?"

"No I want to stay up a bit longer. Take a walk I'll see you in an hour." Eragon got up and just before he left, he took a dagger. Arya heard Eragon close the door behind him and leave.

-

Arean landed on the ground just outside the fire light from the slaver's campfire. He drew his sword and calmly walked into the light. The slavers instantly looked up from their meal to see Arean standing there sword resting on his shoulder with him eyeing them up.

"Who are you?"

"That dose not matter. You will let go of your prisoners or I will kill you all."

"A child like you had no chance against us." As he said this, about twenty others came out of the darkness. Arean smiled at how easy it would be.

"fine." Arean readied himself. He could just see the students looking at him from their cages. Arean opened his wings and got into a fighting stance. The first man rushed at him and was hit hard with a wing to the face. There was a loud crack as his neck snapped and then Arean kicked him in the gut to send him flying into his friends. Arean then blocked a blow with his sword from another angle and kicked the guy in the knee. The man fell to his knees and was beheaded by Arean. Arean jumped over the group and blocked a blow with his wing and stabbed the attacker through the chest. He continued the sword and stabbed the person behind him as well. After these deaths the others grew more weary of Arean. After a moment a big man came out of the crowd and was holding a hammer. Arean sighed at there pitiful attempts of killing him and watched as the hammer was swung at him. Arean rolled out of the way and then jumped onto the hammer. Arean kicked the person in the hands and he then the hammer became useless. Arean jumped over him putting the sword through him before finally standing up tall. He could hear the students cheering his name. "I would advise you all to run away now before anymore of you die." They left quickly some of them taking horses others just running into the night. Arean swiped his sword through the air to get the blood off it then he walked over to the cages and let out the students. "Are you all alright?"

"We are fine now." Ferloo said.

"Can I ask you something?" Tarion said.

"Yes and no" Arean said.

"What?"

"Yes. Eragon didn't know that the slavers would be here and no. They haven't operated here for a wile and he thought they would not be here."

"How did you know?"

"You do not have to be a mind reader to know what you are going to say, that and I have been following you for the whole day."

"You followed us for the whole day and didn't rescue us till now?"

"Yes because you only fight at night when you want surprise." Arean then signalled for there dragons to come in. they landed and they all flew back to the house. Arean cooked up some grub. After they had eaten, Arean looked at them. "It's ok. You don't have to complete the test."

"Where is Feanor?" Tarion said.

"He was sent on his own little test. He should be back in two days if he wasn't eaten by any animals."

"You're joking right. There aren't any man eating animals out there is there?"

"Well I wouldn't say for sure that there are none." Arean said not reassuring at all. "He will be fine. He has Natasha anyway so he won't die."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Kelren said.

"Nothing" Arean said quickly covering up his slip. "It's just that he wouldn't die because he cares for something. That normally makes a person live a lot longer then if he was on his own."

"Nice save" Mathilda said actually sounding clever for once.

"Yeah is there something about Natasha we should know about." Rozura said

"Nothing you need to know. Just be carful around her." this made everyone shiver.

-

Eragon was in the hall way and he sat down against a wall. After a moment he connected with Kill Joy's mind. The familiar sensation of drowsiness came over him as he left the confines of his mind and when to the dragon. Eragon opened his eyes to the mind of the dragon. "_Talk to me_" Eragon said as the dragon came up to him.

"_I'm sorry about what happened._"

"_Shit happens now what is it that you wanted to talk to me about._"

"_They are going to take out the riders._" Eragon was quiet for a moment to let it sink in.

"_How certain are you of this._"

"_I'm pretty sure. It would make sense as well getting rid of the peace force will send Alagaësia into war again and then the souls will be flooding in._"

"_They are doing this because they are not getting a steady flow of death. What are they doing with those souls?_"

"_I have no idea but whatever it is they are being used up quickly._"

"_How dose this soul thing work._" Eragon asked intrigued.

"_Well the soul still has some magic left in it when you die. The gods tap into it constantly and after so many times it runs out of energy. The soul doesn't die it just is useless to the gods. It seems that they have used up their supply awfully fast and now they have to do something about it._"

"_Thanks for telling me this. What can you tell me about Henry?_"

"_Nothing much. He was the fourth level of the gods system. He is to the gods what you are to the riders._"

"_It's a tough life isn't it?_" Eragon said sarcastically. "_I could never get the easy path._"

"_Would you want it any other way?_" Kill Joy said. Eragon hadn't looked at his life from this angle before.

"_I regret things but..._" Eragon gave a little laugh. "_I must be mad but no. I wouldn't want it any other way._"

"_Well that's all I have to report. Keep well Eragon and don't die on me ok._"

"_I'll try my best._" Eragon said and withdrew. He awoke back in the empty hallway. "It's just that I will to meet you."


	80. Chapter 80

I don't own Eragon

* * *

Eragon was on the cost at a small restaurant with Arya. The sun was about three quarters up in the sky and the streets where quiet. They where quietly eating olives and looking out into the bay at an island in the middle. It was empty apart from one huge building that covered about three quarters of the island. It had a small water tower behind it. "So that is the place." Arya said after some thought.

"That is Deadbolt. I do not look forward to breaking into it. At least we don't have to fight with the sharks and strong currents in the bay to get to it thanks to Saphira."

"What do you know about it?"

"I'm afraid it's unknown territory for me. We have to rely on Steve to get me plans for the place. However, I think Saphira should drop us onto the water tower and from there we will break into the prison from the roof. If it all goes pear-shaped we can probably hide in the tower and wait it out till night comes round again."

"There is something I have been meaning to ask you about." Arya said looking at him. Eragon turned his head from the bay and at Arya. "In your book you talk about a purple dragon and that it is north in the frozen lands." Eragon was quiet for a moment.

"What is the question?"

"There is a page in your book that is smudged and you can't read half of it. It is clearly bad but why it is so I don't know."

"You do not want to know about the purple dragon. Only Saphira will see it happen and that is how it is suppose to be. After it happens you can ask her."

"You mean I have to find it out from Saphira."

"Even Saphira doesn't know what is says. It is kept locked deep inside my mind and so even if I connected my mind to yours completely you would not know it still. Saphira will only know about it a few moments before it actually happens."

"Why do you hide it?"

"It is something that should only be revealed rarely. If everyone knew it then the vision will probably change it to a bad outcome."

"You said bad. If it was already bad then you would have said worse so it must be a good outcome."

"I suppose so if you say it is but I'm positive you will regret saying that."

"Wait it is a good outcome that will make me regret saying it is. That makes no sense."

"If you don't like the answer then don't ask the question."

"You're just saying some random rubbish at me to shut me up."

"You saw through my obvious conversation changer well done this conversation is over."

"You have to tell me some time," Arya said after a few minutes.

"Why because we are involved? Mine and Saphira's minds are connected and even she doesn't know about it."

"I'll get it from Arean then."

"Yeah you probably will." Eragon said looking back out into the bay eating another olive. "Can I ask a question now?"

"Sure."

"Why are there no riders in the rider citadel that are like me? No riders that are part dragon part human."

"Didn't Flora tell you about them?"

"No." Eragon said looking worried.

"Some people like to call it the curse of the dragons." Arya said happy she knew something Eragon didn't for a change.

"How bad is this?"

"People went missing."

"Missing? What do you mean?"

"In the first edition of your book we put in the detail about how you fought with the Raz'ac and got your arm like that. Some pupils copied it somehow and they became dragons or part human part dragon or no change happened at all. And that was fine but the ones which where part human part dragon went missing."

"Went missing how?"

"They just diapered one day never to be seen again. We would ask their dragons but they did not know they where gone and when they tried to find their riders they couldn't. That was when they called it the curse of the dragons. They said that the dragons had come to take them away because there should be no mixed race between a human or elf and a dragon. So we took out the bit with the fight and took back the original copies. Some people still changed but not as much but it didn't stop. The people who try it or get hit by accident change and the hybrids go missing every time."

"And the pupils don't know about this how?"

"We said that being a hybrid is very unstable and that they died. We haven't found one once."

"I think I should be worried."

"You have been one for so long that I do not think you will go missing. Anyway if you do you will go kicking and screaming."

"That's how they teach it. They went missing without a trace?"

"Yep nothing to show that they went missing. Just the fact that they where not there anymore. They didn't act strange or talk to anybody different or say there where going or even ill. It's just plain strange."

-

It was early morning when Arean went to check on his students. They where all there apart from Feanor who was still somewhere in the desert and chatting about something. They stopped when Arean came near. "I'm going on a raid to clean out some of the slavers. Want to come along?" Arean said. He was dressed in dark cloths and a cloak that covered most of his body from view.

"Where do you get this stuff?" Mathilda said looking at the outfit.

"A place called assassins gear are us."

"Really?" Mathilda sounded excited.

"No. Now are you coming or not?"

"No thanks I have to spend time in my happy place to get over the trauma of being kidnapped plus my shoes hurt."

"That is the longest sentence I have ever heard you say." Arean stated.

"I'll come." Rozura said. "I haven't done one of these things yet so I might as well get my feet wet."

"I'm coming too." Kelren said. "For the same reasons plus I'm a bit bored."

"Anyone else want to come?"

"tired." Geoff said

"You just woke up." Tarion said.

"I wake up tired got a problem with that." Geoff explained.

"Some dragon rider you are." Tarion mumbled.

"It's hard to be a dragon rider without a dragon."

"Fine so it's just Kelren and Rozura who are coming. Get your swords and meet me outside when you are ready." With that, Arean went outside and covered his head in a hood. Two bulges in his back clearly his wings but the blended into the clothing.

-

By the time Arean had made Kelren and Rozura ready it was sunset. The moved quickly through the city to what looked like a run down inn. They where let in without being stopped and after a moment of being in an unlit staircase down they came into a smoke filled room. It was square and a quarter of it was taken up by a bar. It was full with people but not so much tat people had to stand. All the people in the bar where in thick clothing to hide there weapons and identities to one another however this did not help Arean blend it. In fact he stood out to be overly discrete and it made the other people uneasy. Arean quickly sat down at a table where the students joined him. The bar went back to its quiet talk.

"Why -" Rozura started to say but was cut off by Arean entering their minds.

"_Don't talk out loud especially about what we are going to do._" Arean said.

"_Why didn't we start fighting when we came in?_" Kelren said.

"_If we did then the whole bar would attack us. We want the slavers not the random people who just came here to have a drink._"

"_How do we find that out?_" Rozura said

"_I will check their minds and then we will go up to them and ask for there services. They will take us to a back room and then we do are thing._"

"_How do you know they are here tonight?_" Kelren said.

"_The group that you encountered was bigger than normal and so I assumed that they would be a gathering in a few days for what I do not know but hopefully I can find out this evening._"

"_So the slavers are having a conference or something then._"

"_That is the most likely answer but just in case we will talk to them before we kill them. Unless you want to let them go._" Arean directed the last bit at Rozura. She shook her head.

"_They kidnapped me and where going to sell me. I have no problem with them dying._" Rozura said.

"_These people will probably know the details and they have a low threshold for pain and so they have earned the nickname of spineless but because they are slavers they have to be included._"

"_Spineless. This isn't a friendly business is it?_" Kelren said.

"_You should wait till you get to a market of slavers. It is amazing the amount of inhumane acts you will see happen there._" they were settled in for a long wait as they just sat there waiting for Arean's signal.

-

Eragon was having a hard time getting to sleep. In all truth, he didn't want to sleep partly because he didn't know what his mind would give him to think about partly because he was in a foreign city and so he could never really be relaxed and partly because Arya was breathing next to him and it was keeping him awake. The sound was not annoying in fact; it was quiet the opposite and he like listening to Arya breathing. It was almost musical just like her voice. Eventually Eragon left the warmth of the bed and walked onto the balcony they had. The cool night air was refreshing but warm. After a wile, he heard Arya stir and get up. She joined him looking out into the bay with a sheet of the bed around her covering her up. "What's on your mind?" Arya said looking out into the bay.

"I can't get to sleep." Eragon replied

"Why is that?" Arya said

"I don't want to sleep because I'm scared." Arya looked a bit surprised at Eragon's words

"We all get scared sometimes."

"Yeah."

"What are you scared of?"

"Generally or right now?"

"Whatever you feel like."

"I am scared of my sleep because of my dreams."

"Why are they scary?"

"I have had the same dream for a wile now and so it does not shock me but I do not like to have it. It feels too real."

"What do you mean too real?"

"It feels real. I try to remember it's just a dream but I can't convince myself till I wake up."

"Is it the dream about the purple dragon?" Eragon nodded.

"I just need something to take my mind off it." Arya gave a small smile at his words and moved closer.

"I can help you get that off your mind." She said playfully. Eragon looked at her remembering she was naked apart from the sheet around her. She raised a hand and put on the side of his face. Eragon looked at her with a knowing look and leaned in. they met half way and kissed. It slowly turned more passionate was Eragon ran his hands up and down her back wile Arya put her though his hair. In the mist of it all Arya doped the sheet and they fell to the floor. This didn't stop them however.

"wait." Eragon suddenly said and stopped them dead. "We can't do this out on the balcony."

"Why? You came out naked so you obviously don't feel ashamed of people seeing you naked."

"Being naked and having sex in front of people are very different. Anyway what if there _are_ people watching?"

"Let them watch." Arya said Eragon couldn't argue with that and decided to go with the flow.

-

Arean suddenly get up from there table. Rozura and Kelren got up with him and they walked over to a group of people. "I hear that you are the people to go to if I want some personal help." Arean said looking at one man.

"Follow us." They where lead through several doors and a staircase until they where outside again. Arean gave a short nod and they kicked into action. Arean flipped his hood back revealing his head and opening his cloak revealing two swords that he drew backhand so they where parallel with his arms. Kelren and Rozura drew there own swords and went back to back.

"I just want to talk." Arean said.

"Then lower your weapons" one of the slavers said.

"If I did that then you would attack me now tell me before I make your lives miserable before we kill you." it seems like they were not listening because they attacked them. Arean quickly blocked a sword and then kicked another attacked sending him into a wall. Kelren blocked his own attacked and then punched him in the face suddenly sending him to the floor and then getting ready for the next attacked. Rozura out manoeuvred her attacked before finally getting him in the chest and sending him down. Arean dropped to the floor and kicked his three attackers legs from under them and as they fell he brought his two swords round in a spin cutting off there limbs. After this they all started to run away. Arean looked at the two others. "What did you think of your first battle with slavers?" Arean asked

"It's clear why they call them spineless." Kelren said.

"I've seen rabbits give me more of a fight then these people." Rozura said. Arean walked over to one of the men left alive.

"What are you scum planning?" Arean said angrily.

"I don't know what you-" Arean cut the man short as he dug a knife into his open wound on his left arm.

"Don't act like you do not know anything. You will tell me now before I start cutting off fingers.

"Ok they are going to have a meeting to see how we can get more support for are movement. It is taking place in a place ten leagues away in an underground chamber. It is guarded well and you will not be able to get in without being seen."

"Thanks." Arean chucked the man away instantly forgetting about him. "We will scope the place out tomorrow when it's light. I think we are going to need everyone for this one."

"Well count me in. if it's as easy as the last fight them I'm all for payback." Rozura said smiling.

"So who do you think is the spy?" Arean said changing the subject.


	81. Chapter 81

I don't own Eragon

* * *

"What?" Rozura and Kelren said together.

"Did I stutter or something?" Arean said looking annoyed

"No it's just that we weren't expecting you to ask that. Why would you have a spy?" Rozura

"Flora has a spy amongst us."

"And you're telling us because?" Kelren said.

"It's either Rozura or Tarion."

"What about Feanor. He's pretty shifty since he got with Natasha."

"He's only acting like that because Natasha is a messed up child, seriously her parents locked her in a wardrobe or something."

"Well it's not me," Rozura said.

"I can't trust that."

"Well I can vouch for her." Kelren said.

"Ok it's not her then. Anyway, I always thought it was Tarion. Now all I have to do is catch her in the act." Arean started walking and the other two followed "you don't tell the other members of the house ok." They nodded to show they understood before going into the night.

-

Eragon woke up on the balcony and suppressed a groan. He should have realised how bad it was to sleep on cold hard stone and he would probably have to limp around for about a week to work out the kinks in his back. Arya had woken up about the same time as Eragon.

"Did you enjoy last night?" she said. Eragon nodded.

"It got my mind right off my problems." Arya got up wile Eragon stayed on the floor.

"Getting up?"

"No yet. I don't want to strain my back."

"Why don't you get up and ignore the pain like you always do?" Eragon had to admit he forgot he did that. Eragon got up and then bent back. Eragon was surprised to find that he was fine. Nothing was wrong with him. Forgetting his earlier thoughts, he and Arya got dressed and when back out onto the balcony.

"Steve should be coming today with the lay out of the prison." Eragon said when Arya joined him. "After we get them then we can sort out a plan."

"Can we trust Steve?"

"I trust him with my life. He would not put me in danger on purpose and so we can trust him to that level."

"How do you know him?"

"We had an assassination job together. We had to kill five targets within a minute of each other and so I was paired with him. We did it but he got hurt and I had to carry him ten leagues through hostile territory before I could heal him. Basically I saved his life and from that day onwards he has tried to help me."

"You carried him ten leagues, I hope you are just as caring for my life when I get hurt."

"I would carry you till my legs fall off." Eragon joked. At that moment, there was a knock at the door, Eragon walked over and opened the door. Steve was carrying a large leather bag. Eragon moved aside to let him in.

"Nice place you got here Eragon, I see your ability to find complete wrecks hasn't diminished with time." Steve said looking at the cracked ceiling.

"It was Arya who found this place actually." Eragon said Steve walked over to Arya.

"You must be Arya. Nice to finally meet you and sorry about the room comment." Steve said

"Don't worry about the room. What's this about finally meeting me?" Arya said

"He used to go out with us a lot. We used to try to put him on blind dates but he always claimed to have his eye on someone. We always though he made her up." Steve said.

"Lets get on with the plan please." Eragon cut in before Steve said something he shouldn't.

"Well I found Ricardo. He was in the maximum-security section of the prison in solitary. I first thought that you lied to me about why he was in the prison but actually, he got in a fight with a guard and was locked away. He is here on level three." Steve had taken out a large overview of the prison and showed it to them then pointed in the northeast section of it then at a cell near the back.

"What do you mean by level three?" Arya said.

"The place has storeys of cells on top of one another. It goes up to ten levels. It designed to stop them escaping because if they do they fall to there deaths pretty much. He happens to be on level three. You will have to get up a vertical wall to get to him but knowing Eragon, you should have no problems."

"Thanks Steve if there is anything you need don't hesitate to come to us" Arya said.

"Thanks but Eragon has help me enough already. I could never repay him enough and I suppose you come under that category as well now. Just invite me to the wedding." Arya shot Eragon a quizzical look. Eragon shrugged.

"Don't worry we will." Arya said, "You should get back to policing. If we need anything we will come see you." with that they let Steve leave them and Arya looked at Eragon "why did he think we where getting married.

"He doesn't know the elf ways. He took on an elf once and was schooled with pain."

"So not the sharpest tool in the box then?"

"I didn't tell you earlier but you know I said he got hurt in a job I had."

"This is going to be funny isn't it?"

"He got hurt because he shot himself with his own bow in the leg; he was so surprised he fainted."

"How did he even get to be an assassin?"

"He's a really good liar. I wouldn't trust him one bit until he swore to me in the ancient language." Eragon rolled up the maps "we go tonight."

-

Arean had assembled the students in the living room and was standing in front of them pacing back and forth. Finally, he stopped when a plan was formed in his mind.

"I suppose you all know about the slavers." Arean said looking at them. They all nodded. "Well they are having a meeting. All of the big ones in one place, it's too big an opportunity to pass up and so we will attack."

"That's good and all but what's it got to do with us?" Tarion said.

"You are going to help me." Arean stated.

"So you are going to take us to this place where all the slavers are and then what?" Mathilda said

"Well we do what we always do kick ass and take names."

"I've never kicked an ass wile taking a name." Mathilda looked interested at the possibility.

"Do not worry just stick with the ass kicking and you will be fine. Any other questions that will actually be helpful?"

"The guy said the place was well guarded" Kelren said "what if we disguise are selves as slavers and sneak in then we can attack without warning."

"Slavers are stupid when it comes to faces." Arean said. "We could probably pull that trick again. I probably have enough stuff if all of you are willing to wear leather."

"My shoes don't like leather. It makes them sad." Mathilda said.

"Ok fine I'll give you the cape. I assume they like capes."

"My shoes love capes. If mixed clothes marriage was approved they would be married and they would have little shoes with a capes coming out the back." She smiled sweetly thinking about it.

"Have you been reading the dictionary again? You know it's not good for you."

"Can we get back to the subject, I know shoes are great and all but I'm worried about my life." Tarion said.

"Give everyone else a chance Tarion. Anyone have anything to add before miss bossy starts talking again?" Arean looked around.

"What do we do about Feanor?" Geoff said.

"He can look after himself next."

"If they are in an underground chamber couldn't we just collapse the roof?" Rozura said

"Good point but I've been to this place before. It is not really a chamber it is more of a tunnel system. So collapsing one tunnel won't really make that much difference and to make a difference we would need Eragon."

"Do we have to come?" Ferloo said hopefully

"Why what's wrong?"

"Nothing much really I just don't like small spaces underground."

"Don't worry we can blindfold you then send you down."

"You're joking right?"

"Dose it look like I'm laughing?" Arean said.

"Yeah just make fun of the guy with only one eye."

"Got anything to add Tarion?" Arean said.

"I'm fine with it."

"Ok tomorrow I will teach you all about stealth combat and then we strike."

-

Eragon and Arya had left the city at midday and met up with Saphira in a clearing an hour later. Eragon felt a bit bad for not being with her as much as he should have been with his time in the city and now with the knowledge that the gods where going to steal her it was hard to focus on anything else. Soon the sun went down and they saddled Saphira up. They silently flew over the city and out into the bay. They only slowed when they got to the island where they jumped off onto the roof in the southwest section. Eragon ran to the opening and pulled it opening he only stopping to see if Saphira had made it away safely then he looked at Arya.

"I'm going first." Arya did not argue and when down after Eragon. It was hard to make out shapes, as it was completely dark in the building. There was a strange sticky substance on the ladder as they went down. When they reached the bottom, they crouched. It seemed as if the sticky substance was all over the floor aw well.

"Eragon what is this stuff. I can't see it."

"I don't know. I'll get us some light." Eragon made a ball of fire in is hand and the darkness melted away to reveal dead bodies and pools of blood.

"This is bad." Arya said. "They look that they where killed before they realised it." Eragon put his hand in the substance that he confirmed was slightly dried blood. This told him that they had been dead for about an hour.

"I'm such an idiot. I should have realised when Elizabeth said the bounty was twenty thousand gold pieces that there would have been competition." Eragon said

"Eragon focus. It was a stupid mistake but what we need now is information about who killed them and to get Ricardo out of here." Eragon looked over the scene again. All of the people had cut throats so they would not be able to scream out.

"All of them had been killed within a minute of each other." Eragon started "It was quick but messy so not a perfect team unless they wanted to leave behind the fact that they had killed them. Therefore, that means either they have killed everyone here already or they are going to do that. It should be a team of about five."

"Well it's not that bad we can kill then now we know they are here. It's a definite advantage to what these poor people got."

"Let's get going. They probably broke him out already."

-

Eragon and Arya where at the central guard station five minutes later. More bodies where here but they had been more mutilated them before. Eragon walked up to one and looked away in horror.

"He's been ripped open." Eragon said looking back. "His organs have been taken out." Eragon poked around inside "wait only some of his organs are missing." Eragon walked over to another. The same thing happened with this one but a large portion of skin was missing and his right thighbone and left shin as well.

"What do you think it means." Arya said looking around.

"I've seen something like this where people steel organs but they wouldn't take the bones or the skin. And on this scale it would be too hard work for the reward of it."

"So there is foul play involved somehow or this is something else."

"The really strange thing is that's its different things from different bodies. If they where steeling organs they would take the same ones from everyone and why are they stealing the bones?"

"We can think about this later. Lets get Ricardo out." Eragon got up and quickly ran to the northeast section to the cell third from the back. "How do we get up?" Arya looked up at the vertical climb ahead of them to get to the cell.

"It's easy. Well it will be for me." Eragon took out the rope from his bag and started to cut it with one of his knifes. After he cut about fourteen, he tied knives to his feet and his left arm. He passed the rest of the materials to Arya to do likewise. "All you have to do is force the knife between the joins in the wall." Eragon took the rest of the rope and tied one end around his waist before tying the other end around Arya. "Ready?" Arya gave her ropes one last check.

"Ready." Eragon jumped up and grabbed onto the wall with his claws before working the knife in his left hand into the cracks. Arya walked up to the wall and did likewise. After a few minutes of falling, she got into the rhythm of it and they quickly made progress.

"We're here." Eragon said looking into the cell. A small bundle was on the bed as if sleeping. "Looks like they didn't take him." Eragon looked over the cell quickly. "And the bars look like they haven't been tampered with." Eragon climbed over to the door, got out a knife, and forced it between the hinges. "I'm going to need you to drop." Eragon said to Arya.

"Just give the word." Arya replied. Eragon then took the rope they had attached to themselves and looped it around the handle of the knife. They dropped together and the door slid off its hinges Eragon ducked as it flew over them falling down. Eragon grabbed the wall saving them from the fatal fall. By the time they got back to the cell the person from the bed was now under it. It was hard to make out features because it was dark. Eragon helped Arya up before lighting a candle in the room. "Ricardo?"

"Are you here to kill me?"

"no." Eragon said thinking where he had heard the voice before. "I'm here to break you out."

"The screaming that I heard before?"

"Not us." Eragon was growing impatient. "We can go now or I'll leave you in your cell." The figure got out and walked into the candle light.

"Eragon?" Eragon looked at the figure and groaned.

"Past catching up with you?" Arya said grinning slightly.

"You have no idea." Eragon said before looking up at a man with purple eyes.

* * *

hi people i'm back from china but i've only been able to write this chapter so i hope you enjoyed it


	82. Chapter 82

I don't own Eragon

* * *

"Give me one good reason why I don't rip off your arm right now." Eragon growled at Richard.

"Calm it down mate. It's not as if we left on bad terms."

"Left on bad terms? You sold me down the river to the gods. Just because I haven't seen you since I found out does not mean we're mates."

"Look Eragon. I'm sorry about how it turned out but who is the girl?"

"She's Arya."

"Ah the mysterious Arya. I'll introduce myself later but now I suggest we leave."

"Ok. Lets go." Eragon said. Richard moved forward and was punched in the face by Eragon.

"Why did you do that?" Arya said as she looked at an unconscious Richard.

"He deserved it. Anyway, it will be easier this way."

"Who is he?"

"He's the Richard from my book."

"You have an awfully small world don't you."

"What can I say? The gods like messing with me." Eragon said as they started to descend Richard on Eragon's shoulders.

"So he sold you down the river."

"Yep." Arya had nothing to say, "I hate the gods. Elizabeth is going to have to answer some questions when I get back." They reached the bottom.

"_Saphira land on the roof we are coming._"

"_That was quick._" Eragon could feel her take off. They ran to the entrance they used and climbed quickly.

"Stay here and take Saphira back I have to go and take his stuff from the guard's station."

"Don't be gone long. Those people could still be around here and you saw what they did to the bodies." Eragon dropped down the ladder and ran back to the guard's station. After rummaging round, he found the box that when with Richards's cell.

"I knew you would come." Eragon turned round with his sword drawn. Before him stood a mix-match of human organs, bones, muscles and skin.

"Voice?" Eragon said looking over him. "What have you done to yourself?"

"Since I can't have you I decided to take bits from other people ultimately getting to look like you."

"So you are taking bits from other bodies that are like mine?"

"Yep. This guy had the same size rib as you so I ripped it out of him and attached it to me. Unfortunately that was the only part of him that was close to you on him so it was a bit of a waste."

"How are you going to replicate my arm?"

"I won't try. I'll just look like a normal human with a normal arm."

"Why aren't you attacking me or trying to take me over."

"Because I know what you know. Soon you will ask me to join you and it feels so much better when someone begs you to come back instead of just taking it from them." The voice stood aside. "Just look after yourself. I don't want to get back to an incomplete body." Eragon ripped out the draw and walked by him stopping before the voice.

"I'll never ask you to join me and if I do then that is the day I die."

"I'll hold you to that. Can I have a hug?"

"What?" before Eragon knew what was happening arms were around him. Eragon stayed dead still not knowing what to do.

"Just enjoy it." The voice said. Eragon shrugged and hugged back and just as he did he felt a knife go into his back. Eragon pushed off and looked down to see the point of it sticking out of him. It looked liquid and black like before the voice started to cannibalize the guards for their organs. Eragon could feel it seeping into him, into his veins.

"What did you do?" Eragon said before collapsing against a wall and sliding down it slowly.

"Don't worry I haven't infected you yet. It's just a tracker so it will be easier for me to follow you." After the knife had been absorbed into his body, the voice healed the wound. "I wouldn't move for a few minutes. You might be sick." Just as he said that Eragon threw up. "How pleasant, I'm going now see you later." He when out of Eragon's sight. It was a few moments before Eragon could stand again. When he did, he picked up Richards box then left joined Saphira and they flew off back to the main land.

-

"So" Arean said looking at the students. "What do you lot know about stealth kills?" Arean had brought out a wooden cross and hung armour from it so it looked like a person fully armoured. They where at Eragon's house just outside of his workshop. No one wanted to answer the question. "Fine I'll start from scratch. This is a human. This person is not your friend. He or she is not your buddy. This is the person who stole your girl or guy on graduation night do you felt left out and a loner to all your friends. You must think of them as animals and restrain yourself from thinking they are of the same species as you because they are not. You must not care about their age or if they are a mother or father. You must not care how much in common you both have or that his cleft cheek looks just like your brothers."

"Why do we have to know this?" Rozura said.

"Because there may be a time where you have to kill someone that looks like someone you care for. Remembering this will help you do it. You all should know that when you are out on a mission you have to do what you are told and nothing should stand in your way. If that means you have to take someone out then you do that." Arean looked at them with a steady eye seeing if they had listened to him. Satisfied with the looks he got back Arean continued talking. "There are several ways to kill someone quickly. You can cut them at the neck, upper arms and thighs." Arean pointed at the regions with a knife. "you have to keep there mouth shut so they won't cry out and they will be dead in two to five minutes depending on fitness, size and how much fight they put up. However, this method is messy and should only be done if you want to send a message or scare someone." Arean looked back at the students "any questions so far?"

"Is it really that simple?" Ferloo said

"It gets simpler." Arean said. "A better option if you get it is to cut the neck in half." Arean demonstrated the move on the dummy. "It will take out the wind pipe and the arteries to the head. If you are really good at it, you will cut into the spine and will give them instant death. It is messy but better then the first option. You would do better if you cut then straight from behind through the spine. Like so." Arean got his knife and when behind the dummy. He brought the knife up and through the back of the imaginary neck "or if you are fast enough you can break there neck" Arean grabbed the helmet and twisted it. "That gives them a clean break so they get an instant death and there is usually no blood spilt. That is all you need to know for now, perhaps when you get good at this then I will teach you some other moves but just remember this. Any hit to the head is pretty much instant death."

"So what do we practice on?" Geoff said

"Well as you could guess I couldn't get any volunteers so you don't till we get into the tunnels. Well get back to whatever you want to do, Tarion with me." Tarion looked at the others before going to Arean. He led her to Eragon's office and took a seat. He was quiet as if waiting for her to answer an unsaid question.

"Why did you bring me her?"

"Well the reason is clear really but I have to make it look convincing."

"convincing?" Tarion said unsure of what he meant.

"How is Flora Tarion?"

"How would I know?"

"Don't play dumb. It was pretty clear from the get go. It also didn't help that I could get into your mind and read you like a book"

"Are you going to kill me?" Tarion said knowing she was found out.

"Kill you don't make me laugh. We are the least of Flora's problems anyway Eragon won't be a problem for her for much longer anyway."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean by the time you can charge him with something she will have already won and it will be too late to charge him with anything."

"I don't understand. If we won then we would have locked him away anyway for what he did how could we have won and not charge him?"

"Look Tarion." Arean leant forward "you're a smart girl and I'm sure you have done a few big mistakes and that you don't like being told what to do but there are much bigger things in motion then you could possibly know."

"Like Eragon's war with the gods?"

"That's a big part of it but still only part of the picture and even Eragon and I can't see the whole thing." Arean looked around Eragon's office. "You know one day this will all be mine. I will have to continue Eragon's legacy, you have no idea how much pressure that is to have on me." For the first time Tarion had seen him Arean looked generally unhappy.

"How could it be hard? It's not like he dose anything for us." Arean shook his head.

"If you knew what he did for all of you then you would not say that."

"So what's going to happen to me?"

"Nothing. We knew from the beginning really that you where Flora's spy. If anything, Eragon will probably praise you for following your beliefs." Tarion turned to leave Arean and turned around just before the door.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure as long as it's not too complicated."

"What would happen if we locked Eragon away?"

"Bad things." Arean said as if that was enough of an answer.

"Just that 'bad things' will happen?"

"Well I couldn't break Eragon out because he would be locked in a place I couldn't rescue him from unless I had some help and by the time I have a plan there would be so much chaos happening that there would be no point but like I said before you could do that to him you will win." Tarion left the room unsatisfied with his answers but happy that she could still sleep safely in the house.

-

Eragon and Arya where about four leagues outside of Sölïce when they decided to camp for the night. They soon found a clearing with enough space for Saphira to land. They dismounted from Saphira and Arya gave Richard a quick look over to see if he had sustained any harm wile Eragon set up camp. Apart from him being on the thin side, he was fine it seemed. Arya joined with Eragon after this leaving Richard to wake up to a dragon when he did.

"He's fine," Arya said joining Eragon who was boiling some vegetable soup. "He just needs to be fed. What are you going to do with him?"

"I'm going to take him to Elizabeth's."

"That's different I was almost certain you would kill him."

"No Elizabeth needs him for something and so I will have to oblige her. I just hope I don't have to work with him"

"Elizabeth probably needs him for something I would guess," Arya said, "so Richard was your mentor."

"Yep believe it or not he is about two hundred years old."

"Really how?"

"He got in good with the gods. They made him young for his services tot them."

"Has he got family?"

"Why would you want to know?"

"Just interested."

"He has a daughter."

"You know why have to take him to Elizabeth don't you."

"It's all part of a bigger plan." Eragon said confirming it.

"How much of this plan involves you and the gods."

"I'm heavily involved but it's not all me. Anyway I have some tricks I can use."

"What do you mean by that?" Arya said annoyed that Eragon was talking in riddles again.

"Go to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow."

-

Arean had taken the students to the middle of the desert again. A few yards away two people where smoking and guarding a door that seemed to go into the ground. Arean got out two knives and threw them at them and they dropped dead. Arean walked up and ripped the door open. They all flooded in and split up to cover the tunnel network. Arean went in first followed by Mathilda, Ferloo, Kelren, Rozura, Tarion and finally Geoff. Arean knew something was wrong when the door shut behind them and the torches went out. Arean lit his own torch to find himself and the students surrounded. Arean considered fighting them off before he realised that there where just too many of them to fight off.

"We where wondering when the son of the smith would show up. Take us back so we can wait in ambush." Arean nodded knowing he could do nothing else.


	83. Chapter 83

I don't own Eragon

* * *

Eragon was up early in the morning and looked over at Richard pinned down my Saphira's claw. He walked up to her gently rubbed her side to wake her.

"_What is it little one?_" Saphira asked groggily.

"_I need to talk to 'Ricardo' about his stuff, that and his legs will fall off is they don't get blood to them soon._" Saphira moved aside and let Eragon talk to Richard. Richard instantly woke up when Saphira moved feeling the blood go back to his legs and instant pain as the dead muscle was healed. "Good morning." Eragon said to him holding his box Eragon ripped from the guard cell. "We have something to talk about." Eragon tipped the box over and nothing fell out.

"I can explain."

"You really can't and I don't really care about that, the thing I really want to know is who the hell reveals their end game to the person who can prevent it. Surly you tell them after you have won or when you are about to win."

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on Richard you and the gods are tighter then a beggar's grip on a gold coin."

"I still don't know." Eragon got a knife out. "They don't tell me everything!" he shouted. Eragon gave a quick look to Arya to see she was still asleep and continued.

"I know they give me info through Kill Joy. I know they make sure I know what they want me to know and either they have made a slip up or they want me to know they will kill all the riders, as I said, why would you tell someone who could prevent it what you are going to do because they will have to prevent it. It's like telling a rider you will kill a person then expecting them to sit back sipping cocktails wile you kill them."

"I don't know all I know is that you would be coming for me and that I had to distract you."

"Distract me? Distract me from what?"

"That's all they told me."

"Well a few hours of torture will have some info out of you." Eragon punch him knocking him out. "Well now that's sorted out lets get going."

-

By the time Eragon and Arya got to Elizabeth's it was night and the bar was open. Eragon had to admit that he had never been to Elizabeth's bar at night that often and each time it always seemed to surprise him with what was on offer for the customers. This was the reason why Eragon was outside the door hand on handle thinking about whether he should give him in now or in the morning.

"What's wrong?" Arya said.

"Nothing" Eragon said after a moment further thought and walked into the bar. The bar was very different from the last time Eragon had been there; the most obvious thing was that the room was full of people. Music was playing in one corner and the scene was filled with a strange light that was a mixture of pink and purple. Eragon who had Richard on his shoulder walked over to the door and into the back section of bar and put him in one of the cells.

"We better tell Elizabeth he's here." Arya said as Eragon locked the door.

"She will be somewhere in the bar." They spent the next hour looking though the bar. Until they found Elizabeth actually at the bar. "I thought you where better than this?" Eragon said looking at her sitting.

"Normally I would be and I would be in the VIP section but tonight we have a new act."

"New act?" Eragon said.

"What do they do?" Arya said.

"No idea, they where recommended and I have heard the show is good." Elizabeth said

"See what I have to work with." Eragon said.

"Anyway what do you want? I assume you got Ricardo out of his cell."

"And into a new one" Arya said.

"Ricardo is Richard." Eragon said.

"Richard?" Elizabeth said, "Who's he?"

"My former mentor." Eragon said "if I where you then be careful he's tight with the gods."

"Oh well I'll keep an eye on him, want to stay for the show?"

"We better not." Eragon said, "You know the student's getting themselves into trouble."

"Well I'll see you soon then." Just the women where carried out on platters they looked like they had been crumpled together before Eragon realised that they had bent their bodies to impossible shapes. Eragon, Elizabeth and Arya lent their heads to the side as if a new angle would explain the spectacle before them.

"That is incredible." Arya said "us elves could do rimga for a whole week straight and not be able to do that."

"I broke all the bones in my body once and I know I would not be that flexible." Eragon said

"Well it seems to be a big hit." Elizabeth said. "Now get going I'm sure Arean is worried about you."

-

Eragon walked home with Arya. They found that the whole house was dark and not a single person seemed to be living in it. Interested Eragon opened his mind to see if their was anyone inside the house. He found eight minds in there but none of them felt familiar Eragon got his sword out.

"What's wrong?"

"Trouble. Get ready." Eragon walked up to the door and knock the bottom. Arya was on the other side waiting for Eragon to move. Eragon opened his mind again and then when he felt a mind get close enough to the door he kicked the door in knocking out whoever was in its way. "_One down_" Eragon thought before rushing in. that was when he saw the students and Arean tied up and gagged. Eragon reasoned that they had been drugged and that they could not communicate with their minds. One of the men had his knife against Arean's neck. Eragon was then dragged back into the fight as a man ran at him. Eragon just side stepped and tripped him up into the door knocking him out. The third was more carful studding from afar, as another one went after Arya. Eragon just walked up grabbed his head and kneed him in the face before stabbing him through the back. The next one was dispatched with the same ease. Arya had killed three in the time for Eragon to finish as she looked the weaker of the two but they could not be more wrong. All that was left was the man with the knife to Arean's throat. All Eragon did now was walk calmly towards him and waited about six feet from him.

"Don't come closer." He said towards him.

"I'm not moving." Eragon said raising an eyebrow. "I'm sure we can reach an agreement."

"Your death for your son's life." He blurted out. Eragon just shook his head. "I'll do it. He'll die by your hand."

"You know what's good about being part dragon." Eragon said. The man shook his head. "It is that they have an extremely fast metabolism and a great liver. In other word if you drugged him say thirty minutes ago then it's worn off by now."

"What's this got to do with me cutting his throat?"

"Go on and see." The man did but no blood was drawn. Wile the man was distracted by this Eragon threw a knife at him hitting him square in the chest making him fall back against the wall. Eragon then healed the wound made and untied Arean. After that, he walked up to the man who had been threatening his son. "Magic holding the blood in." Eragon explain then he crouched down so they where at the same eye level. "You really think you could beat me? I'm fighting the gods and you think that you and a bunch of men with nothing to do all day can just kidnap my students and son and I will let you kill me willingly. The ones that left when they found out who I am where the smart ones I'm assuming they did that and that the story."

"What are you going to do to me?" the man said.

"I'll let Arean decide on what happens." Eragon turned round. "I have to go somewhere. You do what you want with him. If there is anything left then take him to Elizabeth's." with that out of the way Eragon left them.

-

The house before Eragon was only one story high and small compared to the rest of the buildings around it but Eragon knew that this was not her real house. He knocked at the door and Natasha opened the door. The closed the door again but was stopped by Eragon putting his foot in the doorway.

"We need to talk." He said.

"No we don't." Natasha said pushing harder but with no success.

"I have your father." Eragon said. She stopped and gave him a hard stare.

"He isn't my real father."

"I know but it's the only one that will care for you. The other will make you like me. Can I come in?"

"sure." Eragon walked in and found Feanor sitting on the sofa. He raised eyebrows. "Am I in the middle of something?"

"You where actually." Natasha said. "But luckily for you Feanor is tired."

"I am" Feanor chimed in only to be ignored.

"He shouldn't be here for this."

"What are you going to do to her?" Feanor said.

"Nothing she hasn't done to you"

"I think I'll be going." Feanor said before running away.

"I don't appreciate you playing with my students in both senses of the word." Eragon said.

"He was the one who started it." Natasha said.

"I bet you teased him a bit though."

"What are you here for?"

"You know why and I have a request I want you to relay to the big arse upstairs."

"And what would this mysterious message be."

"Stop messing with my students."

"Are you talking to me as well?"

"Yes I'm old enough to play games with but my students have weak minds I mean Mathilda can't even do up her shoe laces. You start messing with them and you'll get my nasty side." Eragon said.

"What and this side isn't your nasty side?" Natasha said.

"No and with some help I can get even nastier."

"So I have heard."

"Let's get something straight ok. Why did you choose to do the same thing as your father?"

"Which one?"

"The one who I have just rescued."

"Well both of them do it it's just the other one is a bit hard to work for."

"I can't believe Richard agreed to have you. His wife must have been pissed."

"I can tell you that she thought it a privilege."

"She must have been high when you asked her." Eragon stopped for a bit to let his words sink in. they didn't seem to affect Natasha. "I bet you would like my side." Eragon said changing tactics.

"Why? What have you got to offer me?"

"Lots of things. I have Arean, money, fun and me. All the gods have are egos so big they could populate a small city and boring dead people."

"you have some valid points. But I still don't see the bit where I just join because I already have Feanor to do that so I don't need to do anything."

"You're changing him aren't you?"

"How did you know?"

"The day before Feanor introduced you. I had tested him and he was destined to be the last but he came second and had more bulk to him. I mean how did you expect me to miss that."

"I didn't know, it was the 'big arse upstairs' plan and I have to say he dose have a few screws loose."

"The voice did the same thing with him. How far are you taking it?"

"He won't have wings like Cassius had but he will be beefed up as well as some other things. Not as extensive as you but you are unique." She then eyed him again "I heard from a little bird that the voice caught up with you. Have you found out what he changed about you?"

"Yes." Eragon said

"Can I see it?" Natasha said

"I just got it back."

"Please."

"No and the gods can piss off they aren't getting it and on the offer they gave me. Tell them to shove it up there shining asses." Eragon said changing the subject.

"You do know why they are after you don't you."

"No that is the one thing I haven't worked out yet. I mean there are a lot of clues to what they would want to do with me but so far two plus two equals nine hundred. Do you know?"

"They don't tell me that. I mean I may be his daughter but he doesn't tell me what he wants with you."

"I would recommend that you see your father within the next two months."

"Why is that?"

"Because after that he won't be around any more. The other one you will have a little longer depending on when Arean gets his ass in gear." Eragon then turned to leave. He was stopped with Natasha's hand on his shoulder Eragon stopped and looked back.

"Thank you. I just want to say no hard feeling."

"It's not your fault. It's your fathers." Eragon said just before he walked out of the door.

* * *

well book three comes out in a week and i can say i look forward to it but i have a feeling that since i'm doing the IB i won't have time to read it anytime soon. anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	84. Chapter 84

I don't own Eragon

* * *

Eragon was out on a little mountainous outcrop in the middle of the desert. It was late at night and the desert temperature was freezing but Eragon didn't seem to notice as he climbed up the side. At the top there where seven dragons. Eragon ignored the six dragons of the students, went up to Saphira, and sat up against her side. Saphira was asleep because of her long flight and didn't notice or stir in her sleep. He sat there motionless his arms crossed and face covered in darkness from his hood. He looked like a ceaseless watchman from the dragons' point of view. He even seemed to be a bit scary by the fact that he seemed to take up room and they felt his presence. The dragons did not know what to do. Saphira told them that they should stay on the platform for the duration they where in this area but the appearance of Eragon was unsettling change from the past months of them being alone on it. Finally, one dragon decided to ask Eragon. "_Excuse me Shadeslayer but why are you here._" Eragon raised his head so that it was level and he looked at the dragon it question. It was Kelren's dragon Yara. She observed Eragon with a carful look as if she was wondering if he was an enemy or friend.

"_I'm here for Saphira's protection. Don't worry it's just her at risk._" Eragon went back to his original position.

"_And what Shadeslayer would she need protection from._" Eragon didn't bother to look up.

"_Bad people._" He said simply. The dragons looked confused but they felt they would not get anything more from him. Deciding to ignore Eragon, they got back to sleep.

-

Arean came downstairs in the morning to find his dad cooking breakfast as he usually did. To anyone else it seemed as if Eragon had had a decent night sleep but Arean could spot the differences that showed he had been awake for far too long. A slight shake at his knee level and a slight slower reaction time that only Arean would notice confirmed what he thought. "How long?" Arean said looking at his father ignoring his food for the moment.

"Forty eight hours. Ever since I found out they would take Saphira I've felt uneasy even now I just want to be near her so I can keep an eye on her."

"What happened with the gods and the voice?"

"The voice gave me one of my powers back." Eragon whispered.

"You sure?" Arean replied.

"Checked twice."

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know maybe he thinks it's a peace offering to make me want to have him back."

"What about the gods?"

"They are going to kill the riders."

"They told you this. Why?"

"That's what I asked Richard. I mean I think they have revealed their end game just a bit early."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to fly to the rider citadel. There I will talk to Flora and then I'll see what happens."

"Tarion knows about Flora winning in the end."

"How confusing did you make it?"

"She looked baffled."

"Good. I want it to be a shock and that would make it seem as if we are less involved then we are."

"Why so much secrecy. The gods could be hearing us now." Eragon shook his head. "If all goes well at the end of the two months then we will be home free. If it goes any different you know what to do."

"I know what to do."

"There is just one thing I have left to say." Eragon said as Arean ate his food.

"And that is."

"Don't keep it inside ok. I know you will want to be strong but letting your emotions run free once in a wile will do you a world of good, especially then." Arean only grunted though his food that he acknowledged this but didn't seem to take it to heart like everything else Eragon told him. Throughout the morning people came down to eat there was clearly some tension between the students and Eragon from last night's incident and then Eragon staying with the dragons. Eragon could see why it was getting hard for Arean to keep the truth from them especially with his 'bad people' comment. However, in two months it would not matter. They could tell them everything and then they could make up their own minds on wither they would want to continue or to go back to the riders.

-

In the afternoon Eragon saddled up Saphira again and left for the riders. He did not teleport because he wanted to talk with Saphira. "_We need to talk Saphira._"

"_What do we need to talk about little one?_"

"_The gods offered me a deal._"

"_What would that be?_"

"_I have to hand myself in or they will take you then go after the riders._"

"_You cannot take it Eragon._"

"_I know Saphira. That is why I will not leave you for a second unless it is necessary it's just that I'll have to accept an offer eventually. This might be one of the last peaceful solutions before hell breaks free._"

"_Little one there is no good outcome from this. All I see around us is death and no matter which way we go there will be death and destruction. The only limiting factor is which way you go. The riders will need you Eragon and if you are disposed of their chances of winning start to dwindle._"

"_I may have to let myself be captured Saphira. There is nothing to argue about it because they will act and eventually they will win._"

"_How can you say that Eragon?_"

"_They are gods Saphira. They where born to rule over the lands and they do not fear me anymore. They want me and for what purpose I do not know but it is starting to scare me at the scale they are willing to go._"

"_You make it sound as if it is a pointless battle._"

"_Nothing is ever pointless Saphira it's just the context of your idea of pointlessness that makes it seem that way._"

"_So we are flying to the rider citadel may I ask why?_"

"_We are going to tell Flora about the god's intentions. Hopefully she can see some light and start preparing before they attack._"

-

Arean was in Elizabeth's bar in the back room looking in on Richard through a two-way mirror. He had not seen Richard for sixteen years now and it was strange seeing him again hoping that there had been some dreadful accident to him wile they where away. Arean gently tapped his fingers on the glass not hard enough to make sound and looked at him deciding what to do. Finally, he walked in and looked at him. Richard looked at Arean with an interest but nothing more that that.

"Who are you?" Richard said. "Can you tell me what the hell is going on and where I am?"

"Nice to meet you Richard it's been a while."

"Do I know you?" Richard said. Arean expected this since Richard had never seen him in a physical form until now.

"Well it's understandable. I wasn't seen but you have to admit I did help Eragon with his work."

"You're Arean?" Richard looked shocked at the revelation. "I thought you where some strange sickness of the mind he had. When he said he had a son but no one could see him I though he was mad."

"Well here I am and I am real." Arean said.

"Look me and your dad are friends now," Richard said nervously.

"Friends? The only reason you are still alive is because we need you dead at a certain time. That and Elizabeth had a deal for you." Richard seemed to calm down when Arean said they would not kill him yet.

"The deal was from the gods. They will break me out of here."

"Actually they won't. They have your daughter doing your job and not only that she had one of are students wrapped around her fingers."

"My daughter is here."

"She's been here for two months." Arean lent against one of the walls still looking at him.

"And you let her stay here knowing full well what she was and who she was working for? You must be mad."

"Not mad. We have respect for the other side and you must know that revenge is best served cold. Eragon and me are just taking are time. I have to go now see you later." Arean gave him a smile that chilled Richard to the bone, then left.

-

The students where standing around outside the house. They where at the back of it despite the fact that Eragon and Arean where not there and Arya had decided to take a walk around the city to get some food. Tarion had called this meeting and the students looked a bit annoyed that they had stopped practice to have this.

"You have to warn you now because I just found this out. Did you know that Eragon is poisoning are food?" Tarion said looking at them. They all gave her a sceptical look.

"You would say that." Geoff said.

"I knew you didn't like him but I didn't think you could go to this low a level." Ferloo said.

"Look this time I have proof. You know I when down fourth and I when out on a limb and check the food. It was poisoned. I check the others and it was the same as mine."

"So you let us eat food which was poisoned. Do you want us dead as well." Rozura said.

"The thing is that it was a lethal dosage. You all should be dead but you are here standing not effected at all." Tarion said.

"Do you have proof?" Kelren said. Tarion handed them a bit of her food this morning.

"I also took food from the other plates." They check the food and the others check that it was from their food. Both came back positive.

"So Eragon has been poisoning you." Feanor said smiling. "I'm glad I'm staying with Natasha."

"But it makes no sense. He gave us a lethal dosage and we do not die. Something doesn't add up." Kelren said.

"Perhaps we have the gods looking after us." Mathilda said. They all gave her a look at the taboo subject never to be said in the house.

"Never say that again," Ferloo said.

"I think we wait it out. You know what they say. 'What doesn't kill me only makes me stronger'." Rozura said.

-

Eragon had arrived at the rider citadel at about three in the afternoon. It was a bit of a shock to the riders that where outside because they did not expect him to appear. Eragon jumped off and looked back at Saphira.

"_I need you to stay here Saphira and be ready to move if things get nasty._" Saphira nodded.

"_I will be right here little one._" After that, she seemed to settle down a bit resting her wings after the long fight. Eragon turned back and walked to Flora's office. He hesitated for a moment before knocking the door. Her servant opened the door and he was let in. Flora was sitting at her desk as usual moving paper around it not really doing any work it seemed to Eragon. He coughed to get attention and she looked up and dismissed the servant. They stood there in an awkward silence before Eragon talked.

"Can I sit down?"

"No." Flora said.

"ok." Eragon stood there absently looking around the room. It had change since he had last been in here. A lot of the room was now in shadows and was hidden from where he was standing despite the huge window behind flora letting light in. Flora seemed to be getting annoyed that Eragon had actually listened to her and he didn't want to continue the conversation. She took the initiative.

"Why are you here?" she said.

"I'm here to tell you of an impending doom on you."

"What's this?" Flora said looking interested. Eragon found this odd but ignored it.

"The gods are going to kill the riders. They are going to come and slaughter all of you."

"Really? Well I just heard something about you that makes me have second thoughts."

"And what is that?"

"I have heard that you are poisoning your students."

"Really?" Eragon said smiling.

"Why are you so happy? You have been killing them." Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; page Section1 size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:72.0pt 90.0pt 72.0pt 90.0pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; -- Flora said frowning

"O contraire. I was actually helping them."

"How is poisoning helping them?"

"I'm their teacher if I see it fit to give them poison then I don't have to answer to you or give you a reason."

"You poisoned them!"

"Are they dead?"

"No."

"Well it looks like I know what I'm doing not surprising since I am an assassin and I know how to use poison."

"Well I see you have a legitimate reason for that but I have another form of proof."

"And what would that be."

"You have killed a dragon." At this Eragon burst out laughing.

"Who told you this?" Eragon's smile widened and then faded as a person walked out of the shadow. It was Henry.

"He told me. He had a whole skeleton to prove it." Flora said. She was smiling now.

"I've never killed a dragon." Eragon said standing up he heard the door opening and people walking in. "_Saphira I think we have a problem._" Eragon sent a picture of what was happening. He felt Saphira kick into action and jumped into the sky.

"You're going down Eragon. This is at least a hanging."

"You wouldn't. You are going to take the trust of a god who wants me dead or perhaps alive. I mean what is that about make up your mind." Eragon was thinking at a hundred leagues a minute. A plan formed in his head and he said a little thank you to the voice in his mind. "_Saphira this is going to hurt._" Eragon looked round seeing he was surrounded.

"You have nowhere to go Eragon."

"How about I cut the middle man out of this deal?" Eragon drew a knife from his belt. "I have to say it's been a pleasure working with you." Eragon took the knife and rammed it into his head.


	85. Chapter 85

I don't own Eragon

* * *

Eragon swayed a bit after the knife entered his head before hitting the ground. Everyone was stunned at what just happened especially Flora and Henry. Henry walked up and check his vitals. No heart beat, no brain function. He was already getting cold and pale. Henry dismissed the riders that had been assembled and let them leave the room. He looked away unable to look at the body and see his failure.

"I thought you said he would come willingly." Flora said

"I also though he had regeneration. He obviously doesn't though." Henry explained.

"Is what he said true? Are you going to slaughter us now?"

"No we have to go after the students though and his son and Arya. Then it is done. All the damage will be prevented."

"Well Eragon was willing to kill himself to get himself away from you. How do I know he isn't speaking the truth?"

"Because I'm a god."

"And a huge pain in the ass." The voice was not Floras so the only other person in the room was. Henry span round to see Eragon standing, smiling, with the knife still sticking out of his head. "Bye Henry it was nice to see you in person." With that, Eragon turned on his heel and legged it at Flora. He jumped over the desk grabbed her and jumped though her windows dragging her with him. They plummeted towards the earth. Eragon had Flora screaming in his ear as he saw Saphira bellow them as she joined in with their dive. Eragon managed to grab on to the saddle and Saphira pulled up nearly pulling Eragon's arm out of its socket. After that, Eragon swung Flora up onto the saddle and then himself. Before flora could make a break for it Eragon, had her tied up and strapped to the saddle with Eragon stood up on Saphira's back avoiding her back spikes as she flew away. Eragon looked back at the citadel. It already showed sighs that they would be going after them. Eragon looked back at Saphira. "_How fast can you go?_" Eragon said with his mind.

"_I can go faster if you where not on my back._" Saphira said back.

"_Ignore that fact just go as fast as you can. I can hold on._" Eragon grabbed onto Saphira's back spikes and felt Saphira beet her wings faster and she suddenly increased her speed. Eragon looked back and it seemed that they couldn't increase it enough. "_You keep going Saphira I'll deal with them._"

"_How will you get back to us?_"

"_I can teleport remember._" Eragon took off all his weapons so he wouldn't be tempted to kill the riders and then let go landing on one of the Vroengard mountains wile Saphira continued. Just as Eragon was about to land Eragon teleported Saphira out of the area. Eragon got up and looked at the sky. Eragon calculated that there must be at least half the rider army there as well as maybe one or two gods that he could not see. It would take him about twenty minutes for him to be able to teleport himself to a relatively safe location until then he would have to avoid being killed. "I hate my principles." Eragon mumbled to himself as they caught sight of him. Eragon dived out of the way of the dragon's head as it smashed the rock he was standing on and Eragon started to run. Eragon sucked in air looking at the bloody pulp that was now the dragon's face as he looked back. Eragon quickly thought of a way out of this situation. If he went into the woods then the dragon's couldn't go after him but they would start shooting arrows at him which would drain his magic and staying in the open would just be too dangers. He needed to get underground somehow or inside the citadel. After thinking this over and avoiding the arrows being fired at him. Eragon heard a laud roar which was never good. It seemed like Flora's dragon had found him and looking back Eragon could see a dragon going crazy even attacking it's own kind to get at him.

"_come here rider. You will pay for taking my rider_" Eragon heard the dragon shout with its mind.Eragon found he was now running faster than he normally would at the sight of his impending doom. Seeing an outcrop of trees Eragon ran straight for it hoping that the dragon would be caught up in them. Eragon jumped in and the dragons head was stuck between the trees. Eragon didn't stop however and kept going towards what looked like a cave in the side of the mountain. If he got there then he would only have to deal with the riders and not the dragons. It seemed the trees did not stop flora's dragon for long; luckily, it was only her dragon as everyone else watched on as Eragon tried to outrun a crazed dragon. As it, caught up with him Eragon started to dive and dodged its attacks as it strained trying to grab hold of him. Eragon couldn't keep this pace up for much longer and he knew Saphira would be worried for him. He had six minute left to stay alive until he would be home and dry. The forest opening was just 40 feet away as Eragon felt the breath and stink of the dragon's breath on the back of his neck. Eragon dived the last bit rolling into the safety of the trees and the dragon flew into them in its rage breaking some of the trees but ultimately hurting the dragon more. Eragon thought he could hear cheering at his performance but it could be his brains way of coping with the recent events. Eragon got up and he could actually see people clapping at him.

"What's with the clapping?" Eragon called out.

"_We hated that dragon._" A voice said in his head. "_'bout time it was taught a lesson and by a human. That must have dented its ego._" Eragon stood up and brushed himself off as if he did this on a daily basis.

"_Don't trust Hendry. He will want you all dead till next time ladies and gentlemen._" With that, Eragon vanished.

-

Saphira appeared in the Hadarac dessert suddenly and she had no explanation on how she got here. Flora was fidgeting on her back and it made her want to turn round and bite her in half. Ten minutes later Eragon appeared out of breath and looking exhausted. He walked up to Saphira and grabbed his harness then took out a bottle of water from it and drank it all. Eragon looked at Flora who looked at him and seemed as if she wanted to speak. Eragon walked up and pulled the rope in her mouth out.

"Send me back this instant." She shouted.

"No" Eragon said rubbing his eyes.

"You should be dead. You stabbed yourself in the head!"

"What this" Eragon said pointing at the embed knife. He grabbed the hilt and pulled it out then brought his finger to the blade and pushed. The blade went into the handle. "It's a fake, something that actors use to simulate death in a play."

"And the blood that looks real enough?" Eragon out a finger in the blood then licked it.

"raspberry." Eragon said with a bit of surprise "I though I ran out of these ones."

"But Hendry when up to you. You where pale and cold."

"I can't regenerate though I want the gods to think it. They will fear me more now so I regained some control back."

"explain." Eragon felt annoyed with her but felt he should explain since he had her captive. He would wipe her memory anyway so she would forget it all.

"This is a skill that some assassins possess. I do not unless I have the voice with me or, in this case, he gave it back to me. It is called 'faking' in the assassin circles and is where you can bring yourself so close to death you are believed to be one of them. Your brain stops working the blood in your veins stops moving your heat slow down and beats so weekly it is believed to be dead. Pretty useful in tight situations." Eragon the grabbed his side as if in great pain and dropped to his knees. Saphira seemed to have the same pain. "I forgot to mention it has side effects." Eragon said after he ha recovered enough to speak.

"_I suppose this was the pain you warned me against little one._" Saphira said

"_That would be correct._" Eragon grabbed his side again in pain. He fought through it and got Flora off the saddle before Saphira rolled over and crushed her.

"_I'm not trying to be annoying Eragon but how long dose this last?_"

"_About an hour Saphira._"

"What's wrong with you?" Flora said looking at him.

"As you can probably see. Shutting down all your organs in your body is a bad thing. My body is trying to get back into rhythm and for it to do that, it has to check they are still working. It dose this though giving me pain. If my body doesn't reply to the pain then there is something wrong with it. In essence, the pain is good. I can't close my link with Saphira because it is checking the link."

"Is their anything I can do?"

"You can shut up and listen." Eragon said with sudden anger. Flora though it was because of the pain. "Henry is going to slaughter you all. He needs your souls for something for what I do not know but it involves you all. He is merciless, cunning and two faced to the point it is hard to tell who he truly is. You cannot listen to what he says because he will give it to you but then take it away as quickly." Eragon seemed to relax a bit as if the pain had subsided a bit. "Do you understand?"

"Yes but who do I believe."

"Why would I lie to you? Have you though about that." Eragon said looking at her hard. "I want the riders to survive. It is what I fight for it is something I have sworn to I cannot lie to you when it concerns the riders."

"What about your students. Why are you poisoning them?"

"I was preparing them for the world when they have to go on their own. Poising in low dosages can give you a resistance to it. In other words if I give them the poison they will not be affected by a lethal dose."

"But that could have side affects that could kill them."

"I'm an assassin I have read books and tested it on people I know what poising can do to people. Taking this into account I have given them a selection which dose not harm them." Eragon got up seeming to have fully recovered Saphira also looked better then before. "In two months it will be down to you to make a choice. It will break the riders into two factions. One will be lead by Arean the other will be lead by Henry. You have to choose which side you want to join. It will be the biggest decision of your life and I plead to you that you make the right decision."

"And what is that?"

"I can't tell you that. You have to find out on your own." Eragon pressed his hand on her forehead and took the memories of his abilities away from her. "Sleep they will get to you in the morning. By the way your dragon is." Eragon moved his head back and forth as if to find the right word. "Well you'll see." Eragon jumped onto Saphira and tied himself into the saddle.

"Where are you going?" Flora said. A bit drowsy all of a sudden

"This is the first day of my last days Flora" Eragon said it with almost certainty, "and I have to run for the border."


	86. Chapter 86

I don't own Eragon

* * *

It was the next day, Eragon for once had slept in this morning, and so it was Arean cooking the food. He didn't mind what did worry him was that the students where looking at their food as if it would suddenly jump up and slash their throats. Arean gave them a carful look as if he could see through them to their souls.

"These ones aren't poisoned don't worry." Arean said eventually.

"How did you-" Tarion began then Arean pointed to his head.

"Can read your thoughts without you knowing, now eat up."

"Why did you do it?"

"So you are tolerant to poisons. One day you will not check and then boom your dead and being cremated along with your dragon."

"Can you not say that so cheerfully?" Ferloo said scratching his blind eye.

"Stop that." Arean pushed his hand away from his eye. "We have enough on are hand I don't need to make a glass eye on top of it all." Despite this Arean still sounded cheerful.

"Why are you so happy?" Tarion said

"Well today is my birthday." Arean said. "I normally don't get anything and Eragon doesn't like to do anything but today I can't help but marvel that on this day seventeen years ago I was created."

"Really?" Tarion said a bit amazed.

"No." Arean said still smiling.

"Wait is it your birthday or not?" Rozura said

"It's not my birthday. I just could not think of anything to say. Cant I just be cheerful." The students shrugged.

"What are we doing today?" Mathilda said.

"Good question Mathilda," Arean said then realised what he had said and stopped at the unexpected words from his mouth. "Did I just say good questions to you?" Arean said looking at Mathilda"

"yes." Arean checked his pulse.

"I can't believe this." Arean said, "You actually said something of merit for once."

"I try." Mathilda said coolie not offended at all.

"Well today we are having the day off." the student's jaws dropped. They never had a day off "I feel you deserve it and feel free to do what you want."

"You're joking." Ferloo said.

"I never joke about free time."

"We really have a free time." Kelren said.

"Yes how many times do I have to repeat this? Now get out of the house and have fun." The student left in a hurry to go do things not giving it a second though at why Arean would want them out of the house the whole day. About an hour after they left Eragon came from next door with Arya both looking refreshed from their long lie in.

"Morning" Arean said sitting at the counter reading a book.

"What time is it?" Eragon asked sitting down and eating some fruit in a bowl, Arya went and got some salad from the off cuts of plant Arean had collected this morning.

"Ten. The people you should kill will be here in three minutes."

"I thought they had stopped the assassination attempts." Eragon said taking a large chunk out of an apple.

"You should know that even though they have stopped people still will try because they haven't got the news to stop it."

"I can't even be bothered to get a proper weapon. Think a spoon will do." Eragon asked Arean. Arean gave him a look that said 'what do you think'

"What do you mean people you need to kill?" Arya said. At this moment, the door broke in as well as the windows. Eragon gave a yawn as people rushed in.

"Twenty gold pieces if I kill all of them with this spoon." Eragon said picking up the cutlery.

"You're on." Arean said shaking his hand to confirm the deal. Eragon stood still waiting for someone to come up to him. Soon Eragon could feel the movement of air as someone walked up to him. Eragon quickly grabbed his head and slammed it against the tabletop.

"Brew me some coffee would you." Eragon could not be bothered to fight each one of the people this early so connecting with their minds Eragon said a death word and they fell on the ground motionless.

"Dose this happen often." Arya said looking at the dead bodies that now where on the floor. "People breaking in and trying to kill you" Eragon took out twenty gold pieces and put them on the table.

"Well before we came back here with the students we where away for two years but in the height as my career as an assassin" Eragon looked like he was going some sums in his head. "Three times a week."

"Three times a week." Array exclaimed

"One week we where attacked every two hours." Arean said as he finished boiling the water in a tin cup.

"At least this time it's clean." Eragon said, "Where are the students?"

"Gave them the day off." Arean said passing the mug to Eragon and then sitting on the counter. Eragon gave him a confused look.

"Why? Have you planned something without me?"

"We have to sort out this Saphira thing. I thought it would take all day and I do not actually want the students here seeing us fight over what to do. It would stop are united front on teaching them."

"Don't you think Saphira should have a say in this?" Eragon said looking at Arean wile having a sip not taking his eyes off him.

"For the moment I'm worried about what you will do."

"I will do what a rider should do for his dragon. Protect her from harm and likewise for me. If she is taken, you know very well that I will follow them to the end of the world and beyond. You of all people should know that Arean because you have seen me go there."

"Can I have a say?" Arya said looking at the two.

"Feel free." Arean said

"I don't understand why this is a big issue. Saphira was my dragon for longer than Eragon and I know that she is capable of looking after herself. Eragon you do have a duty to look after Saphira but she is perfectly capable of saving herself too." Arya said

"I know that but I'm bound by my duty to her and the gods are a new type of enemy I have never really encountered before." Eragon stopped before he went further. He had too much pride in himself to say anything that made him sound week. Arean however knew what Eragon was thinking. "I don't see the point of this"

"Neither do I actually" said Arya looking at Arean. Arean gave Eragon a stern look.

"You are only saying that because you're scared." Arean said, "You're worried that you won't be able to save her from the gods and then you will have not only let Saphira down but yourself as well because you are her rider. Then because of this, your opinion of yourself will go through the floor. You will feel like you are worthless because you couldn't protect a person you cared about."

"It's not just that." Eragon said not wanting to say that he agreed aloud for fear of what it might do. "They have gone after you and Arya already. After Saphira there is only one person left they haven't touched."

"What are you saying Eragon." Arya said already knowing the answer but wanted to hear it from Eragon himself.

"After Saphira they will go after me. They will capture me and take me away from everyone." Eragon got a far off look in his eyes as if he was remembering something. "They will lock me in a sealed room where everything is painted black so you can't tell where it starts and stops. They will assault my mind and torture me until I plead to them to stop or I am on the brink of death. Then they will use me against you all in some strange sick manner and more than one if they can find it. I will become a broken man with a heavy heart by the end wanting nothing more then revenge." After Eragon stopped, there was silence across the whole room. Nothing stirred for fear of what might happen by breaking the spell that seemed to be on them. Eragon broke it with a sigh. "But that is in the future and so a long way away from now. We have a long two months ahead of us and so we better get going. I'm going to Elizabeth's." Eragon got up and left the two there to think about what had just happened.

"What was that?" Arya said looking at Arean.

"He's scared of failing because he has never lost a fight in the past hundred years, understandable really."

"Theirs something more though."

"He knows that if he is taken then I have to take up the fight. He doesn't want me to be involved because he fears I'll turn into something he will hate."

"And what's that."

"A person who fight for no purpose or belief of their own but because they are told to. He also knows that he is the only one who can control me."

"Control you?"

"If I have my will set on something nothing will stop me unless Eragon tells me to stop. He's the only person I will believe when in the heat of battle or when I'm focused."

"You could be a great leader with those skills."

"I'm sure they would but I'm not the leading type. I like to do things on my own or in small groups."

"People can change."

"I'm not most people."

"You sound like Eragon." This brought a smile to Arean's face.

-

Eragon was at Elizabeth's five minutes after the discussion. He sat down in his usual place where Elizabeth was sitting reading though some reports.

"I need something to do." Eragon said firmly.

"I have nothing." Elizabeth said not even looking up.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"There has to be something."

"I told you Eragon I have nothing now if I where you I would go talk to Richard."

"Why should I talk to him?"

"I know you are fighting the gods he could have information you need."

"I already know what I need to know."

"Then why is he here?"

"You asked me to bring him in!"

"Well apart from that. Their must be an underlying reason."

"Arean will need him later." Elizabeth looked at Eragon now. "Are you working for the gods?" Elizabeth laughed at what he said.

"I do not work for them. They don't pay well enough."

"I'm being serous Elizabeth."

"Ok. I am not working for them because I prefer to talk to humans because you can tell what they want. Gods on the other hand tend to give you riddles and make you second-guess everything. That is why I trust you Eragon and not the gods." Eragon seemed to relax at the though that he was trusted. "You are a good man Eragon who has lost his way. The burden of evil has only just been lifted off you three months ago and it is coming back angrier that you beat it."

"How did you know?"

"You are more agitated then usual. You have a gleam in your eyes I haven seen since you came back and you just confirmed it. As I said, you are a good man pushed to the wrong path by evil people. The good thing is you live forever and so you can change your course. I just hope you don't become truly evil because if you do then there is no hope for us."

"You mean you or people in general."

"I mean the whole lands. I recommend you go do something to get your mind off things." Eragon took her advice and left towards Richards's cell.

-

The students where going round the slaver city with what seemed to be a need to have fun. Some of the boys taking stuff from people and running away testing their new skills of agility and building climbing as well as their fighting. The fact that the city was full of bad people made their deeds rest easy on their minds as they caused mischief in the city. The girls on the other hand found it hard for them to have fun it the city, as it was hard for them to get interested in anything. Eventually they started to go to shops and markets with intriguing items some of which they had never seen before or understand what they did.

"You think this is safe?" Tarion said looking at a strange looking piece of metal.

"I'm sure it is but what it dose on the other hand is up for debate." Rozura said.

"What is this?" Tarion said to the storeowner. The woman seemed baffled by the question.

"What do you mean what is this?" the woman replied angrily. "Where have you been living under a rock?"

"You could say that."

"It's the latest trend. People love it."

"That's all well and good but what is it." The storeowner lifted it up and looked at it.

"It's uh, it's a doll."

"I want it I want it" Mathilda shouted when she heard the word doll.

"You don't want it Mathilda it's just a piece of crumpled metal." Rozura said leading her away from the stall.

"This place is so full of conmen it's so hard to find anything worth buying." Tarion said.

"This place looks good," Rozura, said pointing to a herbal shop. "Perhaps I could get something to help with Kelren's snoring."

"What did you just say?" Tarion said intrigued about this new piece of information. "How do you know he snores?"

"I can hear him though the wall." Rozura said naturally, "it drives me mad and I can't get to sleep." Tarion stopped asking questions after that seeing that the excuse was good enough to discourage any further investigation. They entered the store and looked around it. It was full of herbs as well as other items, which seemed out of place for such a store, with strange swords hanging on the walls and pieces of armour on the tables and chairs.

"You must be Eragon's lot." A voice said they all looked towards a door near the counter. To see a man standing their holding a thick book which was on human anatomy.

"Who are you?" Tarion said.

"Me. I am Sam; I work for Elizabeth as a supplier of goods and curiosities. Could you go to Eragon and tell him I what my book back soon."

"What book?"

"Deadly diseases and their causes." Sam said putting the book on his hands down.

"What is it on?"

"It's about diseases that can kill magical beings."

"Explain" Rozura said.

"You know elves and dragons can't get ill because they have magic in their veins that prevents them from contracting disease. Well there are certain diseases that can get though this barrier but it involves a carrier and preparation."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that if you want to get the disease then you have to infect someone with certain things first then the actual disease. The strange thing about them is that the host can then release the disease when he or she wants. I wouldn't recommend it as a weapon of war since the host has only a ten percent chance of survival."

"When did you give him this book?"

"I gave it to him three months ago."

"And how long would it take someone to prepare a disease" Tarion said.

"About a month." Said Sam

"What about if you wanted to infect them without showing any symptoms?" Rozura said.

"Three months. Why do you want to know?" Tarion and Rozura looked at each other in horror.


	87. Chapter 87

I don't own Eragon

* * *

"They have made us into weapons," Tarion said after they left the shop. They where walking with some speed not running but striding fast as if to get away from the new information they had just received. "They weren't just poisoning us but infecting us with this stuff."

"We have no proof of this." Rozura said thought the evidence was damning.

"No proof? you saw the food I bet the last poison they gave us completes the cocktail they need inside are bodies to make up walking time bombs."

"How can you be so sure? He just got a book it doesn't mean he actually used it against us or made us into hosts."

"Why not this is war remember everything you have that the enemy doesn't know about is an ace up your sleeve."

"It doesn't make sense because then he and Arean would be infected as well."

"This could be a lost hope thing if everything goes wrong so that if he died everyone will go with him."

"Eragon doesn't seem the type to steep that low."

"I have to agree actually. All his talks about respect for the enemy and how they play fair are almost enough to clear him but war makes people go to low levels Rozura. When someone is backed into a corner all they can do is fight back by any means necessary and Eragon probably has a lot of ways to get out of corners."

-

Eragon walked into Richards's cell and locked the door. Richard looked up. He was still strapped to the chair. Eragon saw the blood drain from his face when he saw Eragon. Eragon could not help but smile at the clear fear that he brought to Richard.

"They knock you down and you get back up don't you?" Richard said. It was more a statement then a question. "Do you actually know how to die or are you just stubborn?"

"Do you want me to answer that?" Eragon said not know if the question Richard asked was rhetorical or not.

"Yes"

"You know well enough that when I'm combined with the voice I'm an unstoppable force. The thing is that I am just as powerful without him as I am with him."

"Your son said you have plans for me."

"_He_ does I'm just a casual observer"

"What is that about?"

"What would be the fun in knowing?" Eragon said feeling that the line was being slightly overused.

"That's a crap excuse." Richard said annoyed

"It's the only one you'll be getting." Eragon brought his eyes to Richard level and looked at him hard. Richard looked away. "The gods have abandoned you for your daughter."

"Arean told me."

"She will make a good agent for them. She could easily be a temptress" Richard fought against his straps at this comment. "Hit a sore spot?"

"The gods will get you for everything you have done you."

"What doing a job of a man who is trying to get back to his old life. I may have killed but the gods do that on a daily basis. I had an uncontrollable urge to do mine were as theirs was something they chose to do."

"You still kill."

"Only bad people now, the Innocent people are left to lead normal lives."

"What about me?"

"You where a rescue mission. I didn't kill anyone."

"You are a cleaver man Eragon. I just wish you could see yourself sometimes. It might show yourself how others see you."

"You have no idea," Eragon said thinking of the voice and how it was stealing body parts to look like him. The idea made him want to shudder but he restrained himself so he wouldn't look weak in front of Richard.

"You will answer for what you have done."

"Why should I? Do lions answer for hunting meat because they have the urge to? Do wyverns pay for having the need to fight everything they come into contact with?"

"Don't you bring that incident into this conversation."

"What the incident where I save your life. I think you have forgotten who your friends are Richard. You know why?" Richard did not answer. "The answer is because you get people to do your dirty work and then you give them nothing in return and to add insult to injury you sell them away to anyone who wants them dead to the highest bidder."

"It's not true!"

"Not true? I saw you do that to everyone of our team, of my team. As soon as they showed any sign of defiance, you kicked them out until it was my turn to challenge you. You knew that you couldn't fight me and so you then went into the darkness to do it instead of in front of are faces. You are a coward Richard and the gods have done what you have done to so many people. As soon as they had someone better they ditched you. Too bad it had to be your daughter." Richard looked hurt but Eragon wasn't done yet. "I guess it's not that bad because she's not really your daughter is she. I cannot believe you convinced your wife to do it for you and then her dying during the birth. It must have been hard to raise a god's child who knew that they where better than you in fact if I consider it she wasn't even your child."

"I raised her. She is my daughter."

"You should hear her talk about you." Eragon said continuing as if he had not heard. "The venom in her voice is clear whenever she mentions you as if it is poisonous to her. She blames you for the path she has chosen. I have to say there are worse things but an agent for the gods is pretty low."

"Stop, stop it now."

"You're too easy Richard." Eragon got up and patted him on the shoulder "don't worry at least your death will do us some good."

"You speak as if you are a saint. Only a true mastery of evil would be able to deceive people so well or talk with such a clear conscience."

"There is no light without darkness. I suppose this world needs an evil person to restore order." Eragon walked to a wall and rested against it. "You misunderstand what I want Richard."

"No it's clear. You want to rule the lands with an iron fist then: control, manipulate and destroy the people in your command." Eragon laughed hard at this comment.

"How wrong you are Richard. That is what you want; I however do not want anything. In fact, I just want to live in peace but I feel the need to protect the riders. All I want is for them to bloom and flourish because the lands deserve it. I do not need recognition or even power out of it."

"You are just a simple tool them."

"I am not a tool if I don't want credit it just makes me a person who doesn't want to be acknowledged."

"And why is that?"

"You know the answer Richard."

"It's because you don't like what you are isn't it. Back when all you had to fight was the empire it was easy to fight and not feel guilty but you are now a shameless killer who will kill for money, in fact I bet the only way you can live with yourself is if you save someone occasionally."

"You're probably right." Eragon sat on the floor now to rest his legs. "Remember the time I save you."

"Don't bring this up."

"Why ashamed that you want me dead but you are conflicted because I save d you? You don't have to worry you won't kill me."

"How do you know I won't" Richard said looking a bit smug. Eragon shook his head.

"I just know. It will be a painful death as well with all that blood loss and limb disfigurement." Eragon gave a visible shiver.

"Sounds like a bad way to die."

"It probably will be. Especially when the animal plays with its food."

"You get killed by an animal?"

"Yeah. Pretty crappy really."

"An animal. You outwitted by an animal? You have to be pulling my leg. An animal?" Eragon simply nodded. "Is it a lion, or a dog no wait it's a bear please say it's a bear."

"It's not a bear. What bears play with their food?"

"Come on imagine the grave stone. Eragon Shadeslayer killed by a bear. Now that is a funeral I would die from laughing at." Eragon sighed

"That's impressive." Eragon said annoyance clear in his voice. "I didn't think my opinion of you could get lower but you have succeeded."

"It's not my fault if I find it funny that you the great Eragon Shadeslayer. That a rough animal that was hungry kills you the legendary assassin smith, it is just mind-blowing." Eragon got up and turned to leave.

"Your daughter will die Richard. Just take heart that you will be dead already but not enough for your corpse to be settled first." Then Eragon left having the last say.

-

Arean was sitting at home when Tarion and Rozura rushed in. he momentary looked up from his pyramid of cards to see them look angrily at him before they rushed up to him. Arean put down the card leaving the pyramid at only three stories.

"May I help you ladies?" Arean said looking at them with innocence.

"You poisoned us." Rozura said

"This is old news considering I told you that this morning. Unless you are talking about a different sort of poisoning then I'll get back to entertaining myself." Arean picked up the card again and moved it gently into position."

"You have turned us into weapons," Tarion said.

"Isn't that the reason you came here so you can study under Eragon and become a great warrior. I find it strange that you are retaliating against something you wanted and even stranger that you have just realised you are a weapon when it's in your role as a rider."

"I didn't want to be a carrier of a virus!"

"You are not." Arean said in the ancient language.

"Yes we are we have certain proof of this."

"We have not given you a virus," Arean continued in the ancient language. The two girls stopped. They looked confused and strangely, at Arean who continued to stack cards to make his triangle shape higher.

"Then why dose Eragon have a book that can kill magical creatures with a virus and a way of it infecting are bodies and kill the people around us."

"He just borrowed the book any useful information from the book will be taken onboard but now I have my own things to do. Like these cards for example."

"This cannot be right and why are you still cheerful?"

"Fine Eragon kidnapped Flora." Arean gave a wide grin just by saying it. It was clear that he enjoyed this entertainment. The two girls looked shocked and amazed at what Eragon had done. "He really surprised you with this?" Arean said. "I would have thought that nothing outrageous he did would shock you now."

"Is she still kidnapped?" Tarion said.

"He only did it for ten minutes."

"Still isn't that a bit much?"

"Where is Mathilda?" Arean said looking around. The girls then panicked and ran out to get her. Arean happy he was free again went back to his cards. "Stupid girls." Arean mumbled to himself "if only they asked me if Eragon was a host."

-

Flora was sitting back in her office. The window had been replaced and the mess Eragon had made had been cleaned up. Their was a knock on her door and she told whoever it was to come in. it was Murtagh he walked in and sat down on the chair in front of her desk. Murtagh looked confused at being summoned since he did not know what happened earlier.

"I need you to bring Eragon back." Flora said going straight to business.

"I can't do that." Murtagh said slightly irritated.

"You are the only one left he will listen to. You have to bring him back."

"Why"

"I can't tell you." Flora said

"I can't do it." Murtagh said taking a stand.

"Can't or won't?"

"Won't. Murtagh crossed his arms and gave her a dirty look. "He is my brother and I will stand by him well before I stand by you."

"Well then I will have t arrest you."

"For what not doing what you told me to? I'm sorry you may be leader but I don't work for you."

"You are a rider Murtagh so you must listen to me."

"I'm also a father and a husband. I have other duties to do that you do not know about."

"I will arrest you for endangering the riders."

"If you start with me where will it end Flora?" the only reason you have not been voted out is that the people they do want to run it are gone. Change your ways before it's too late." Murtagh got up and started to walk towards the door.

"Murtagh if you do not go I will put you under house arrest and take your daughter and wife away from you till you are willing to do what I ask of you. If you still do not listen to me after a month then I will execute you in front of your family."

"You wouldn't." Murtagh said at the door.

"I can and will." Murtagh gave her a look that said 'try it' and then left.


	88. Chapter 88

I don't own Eragon

* * *

It was late evening and Eragon was sitting on top of the outcrops of rocks where the dragons rested. Eragon waited for Saphira and the rest of the dragons to come back from their hunt. He had been sitting there since he had left Richard's cell. Just as Saphira got into view and he felt someone tug at his mind. Feeling the familiar feeling of Murtagh's mind, he allowed him though.

"_Eragon I need your help._"

"_Anything for you Murtagh._" Eragon replied.

"_Flora is coming after us and I need to escape and I don't know where to turn._" Eragon got up rolled his shoulders.

"_I'm on my way. I should be there in about five hours. I suggest that you start packing._" Eragon then connected his mind with Saphira. "_We have trouble. Flora is going after my family now._" Eragon could feel Saphira's anger boil over.

"_How dare she do this to your brethren! I shall eat her alive for her ignorance and lack of respect._"

"_It's not your job to kill her Saphira. That responsibly rests upon someone else. Fly by me and I'll jump on._" Saphira swooped down as Eragon jumped off the rock onto her saddle.

"_I will go as fast as I can but I fear that other dragons will alert Flora of are presence as we draw near Uru'baen any suggestions little one._"

"_We should wait outside the city about a mile away. Then I will talk to Murtagh and see what the situation is. Depending on how many riders are there and whether we can get to Thorn and Sage or not we can form a plan. I just need to stop off at my cave in the mountains before we go any further._"

"_They will regret this._" Saphira said growing loudly. "_I can't believe the riders are still for Flora I would have sent her out long ago._"

"_I don't think all the riders are on Flora's side. I just hope they can find us before it's too late._"

-

Arya waked Arean, she looked worried probably because she didn't know where Eragon was. "Where's Eragon?" the concern in her voice was clear but Arean did not detect it as he had just woken up.

"He's off saving Murtagh and his family." Arean said matter of fact before yawning. "What time is it?" He looked around the kitchen of his house to see what was available for him to eat.

"Why is he saving Murtagh?"

"Flora's angry. Put him under house arrest."

"Eragon went on his own to save Murtagh." Arya said a bit confused as to why he would leave without telling her.

"A big force would be noticeable and he couldn't teleport there since he used all his energy to move Saphira and himself yesterday and he has Saphira with him so he isn't alone."

"Fine if they somehow get them away where are they going to take them?"

"Most probably the elves. If not the dwarfs." Arean got up and started to make a sandwich. "They defiantly won't come here. It is getting far too crowded and the last thing we need is more people to worry about, want one?" Arean offered Arya part of his sandwich. She declined seeing the meat in it. "I better go see Elizabeth. See how are prisoners are doing." Arean got up. "I'm leaving the students in your care for about an hour though I doubt they will be back before midnight as they want to make the most of the day off."

-

Eragon and Saphira where about a mile outside Uru'baen in some woods, every few moments Eragon could feel the wing beats of a dragon which where patrolling the city and occasionally flew over them.

"_This is one of the worst ideas you have ever had little one._" Saphira communicated her head right next to him as they looked out over the plain between them and the city.

"_A bunch of riders. They won't stop me._" Eragon had stop off at his cave in the Beor Mountains. All he had taken where some knives, daggers, a bow and some arrows that where coated in a drug to stop magic and to put the victim to sleep. He was crouching low focusing on the plain in front of them.

"_They may however follow us as we escape._"

"_I can deal with that as well. It will pain me to do it but if they stand in my way they are getting broken bones._" Eragon looked away, took out each dagger and knife, and blocked the edges. Finally, he blocked his sword and rolled his neck letting it crack as if he was crumpling paper. Finally, ready he took out his bow and walked to Saphira. "_Ready?_" Saphira looked up at the clouds

"_Looks like rain little one. Other than that I am ready._" Saphira was right as soon as she said those words Eragon could feel the occasional drops of rain from the sky. Eragon jumped on quickly and Saphira crouched. She jumped into the air going straight through the tree line in one bound before flapping her wings down pushing. All subtlety was gone in that moment as three riders saw them. Saphira flew hard trying to get Eragon over the wall after she would fly high and out of the reach of the other dragons. Eragon jumped as soon as he could. Landing onto the roof of a building and rolling to a halt. Saphira then when straight up into the sky outmanoeuvring the other dragons and so they focused to Eragon instead, Eragon jumped over the side and scared the guards as he landed beside them. Eragon didn't wait for them to react as he started to run down the empty streets of Uru'baen. The riders had given up pausing him by dragon and he heard them dismount their dragons before running after him. He gave a quick look back and swore as he saw elves. Not stopping Eragon jumped up a series of crated before jumping up and climbing the side of the building. At the top Eragon removed two daggers and stood ready to fight. When the elves didn't come up from where he had expected Eragon started to circle round.

"Come out you cowards. Face me." One elf climbed up behind Eragon and then ran at him. Eragon didn't turn round till the last moment. He caught the elf around the waist and flipped them over making them hit the roof hard. Eragon kicked them in the side and twisted their arm until he heard it break. Finally he took out an arrow and stabbed them in the leg. Eragon didn't wait for the others and he looked for Murtagh's mind. He gave a brief look up and was not able to see Saphira as she was too high up for his eyes to penetrate the darkness. Eragon started to run again and soon was at the house he needed to be, tow guards guarded the front door. He took out his bow and shot the two. As they went down silently Eragon jumped down and opened his mind to find their where three more people in the house which where not Murtagh. Luckily for Eragon one guard was directly on the other side of the door. Eragon took a breath and ran straight for the door jumped into the air and angled himself so his feet would hit the door. He went straight through the door and into the back of the sentry at the door; they cried out before Eragon silence them by stabbing them in the thigh with another arrow.

"Whose there?" a voice said. Eragon whispered in the ancient language so the candles would go out putting the whole house into darkness. Eragon got up and started to creep though the house. He picked up a glass paperweight from the side and listen carefully to the sounds coming from the rooms. As soon as he was sure of where one the guards was he threw the paper weight making them go towards the sound. Eragon crept behind them and jumped onto them pushing them into the ground. He pressed his knee into the back of his neck cutting off the blood supply to the brain. The man struggled a bit before slipping into unconscious. Eragon held down for fifteen seconds giving him a time of twenty minutes before he would wake up. Eragon took off the guard's helmet and started to walk again. He did the same thing to the other guard before going to get Murtagh. He opened the door and found Murtagh in the corner.

"Who is it?" Murtagh said with a bit of fear in his voice.

"It's me Murtagh. Do you know there they have your family?"

"Yes. They are at the other side of the city." Eragon nodded before giving him his water skin. Eragon got up and led Murtagh outside.

"You have to come with me. Saphira is avoiding the dragons up high and the air is too thin for us to be on her back."

"I'm took weak to move let alone fight." Eragon got out a bottle and handed it to Murtagh

"Drink it; it will restore your strength." Eragon then went off without waiting for Murtagh. Murtagh downed the bottle and felt his muscles go on fire and instantly set after Eragon. Even with him brimming with energy, Eragon was a lot faster than he was and was able to spot ways through Murtagh would have never seen at all. Eragon stopped on a roof of a building and looked down. "They are here." Eragon said as he slowly walked over to the edge of the roof. Eragon them jumped off and landed on top of a guard knocking them out. Murtagh followed and stayed behind as Eragon drew his daggers again and angled himself against the wall. He looked round the corner and saw a guard at the door. Eragon took out an arrow and handed it to Murtagh "use it to knock them out." Eragon then notched an arrow and shot the guard in the leg. Eragon did not wait for them to fall as he rounded the corner and broke the door in Skye and Eirian where sitting there looking scared. "_Found them Saphira._"

"_Coming little one, I have Thorn with me as well as Sage._" Eragon felt Saphira change course and dive down. Eragon helped Skye up wile Murtagh went for his daughter. A moment later the dragons landed Eragon wasted no time getting them onto the dragons sensing the riders in the area finally getting into gear and converging onto their locations. Saphira jumped up and Eragon grabbed into one of her back spikes and held on as they flew upwards with Murtagh and Skye on their respective dragons.

"_Please say I'm hallucinating Saphira and there are not three dozen riders behind us._"

"_I'm sorry little one but they are very real._"

"_Slow down a bit I'll have to deal with them._" Eragon slid down Saphira's tail and stopped before the end. Saphira slowed and the riders caught up with them wile Murtagh and Skye flew away. Eragon jumped off and landed on the lead dragons head. "_Saphira don't be scared to fight the dragon wile I'm on them. Attack to wound we don't have to kill them just make it so they run away or are unable to attack us._"The rider looked up at him and then the dragon rolled round trying to shake him off it was ineffective. "Go away before I make you." Eragon said as he stood up and walked along the dragon's neck.

"I have my orders. They must not leave." The rider said pointing towards Murtagh and his family.

"I am Eragon the first rider of the new age. I suggest you leave before I cripple you and your dragon." Eragon was right in front of the rider. "Or you can join my son in the war."

"What war?"

"My war with the gods or more specifically my war with the gods and now riders. So whose side are you on? Flora's or mine?"

"I'm on yours." The rider said already scared of Eragon and not wanting to die today.

"Turn back and go to the citadel. Lie low and my son will come and collect you later." Eragon looked around. He said the same question for the rest and about two thirds of them decided to leave leaving a dozen left. Eragon did not wait for them to regret their decision and connected his mind with Saphira's then jumped to one of the dragon that did not turn back and stabbed it with his claws. Eragon grimaced at the fact he was doing this. Eragon flipped up, grabbed the wing, and kicked it cracking the joint. The dragon screamed out a sound that made Eragon's skin crawl and the dragon started to plummet. Eragon jumped onto another one and knocked out the rider. Wile Saphira went for the dragon's neck. He was soon down and Eragon jumped onto one of Saphira's foreleg. Eragon jumped off onto another dragon. This rider was expecting him though and had his sword drawn. Eragon landed in front of him and had to jump again to avoid his sword. Eragon took out a dagger and blocked a second attack. Wile blocking Eragon kicked the rider in the face and twisted the sword out of his hands. Then he grabbed his head and smashed it against his knee. Their dragon turned round and snapped at Eragon. Eragon ducked as Saphira hit the dragon hard in the side and made Eragon hang on to it's scales as the dragon tumbled through the air. Eragon let go and landed on Saphira's back and one of her spikes went through his thigh. Eragon resisted the urge to cry out and pulled himself off.

"_looks like you where a little out of sync then._" Saphira said already attacking another dragon. Eragon healed the wound with magic and dropped off Saphira to land on another one. He used his claws to cut the dragon's neck open. The dragon screamed loudly making Eragon shake because of the vibrations. Eragon grabbed one of the neck spikes, and pulled himself up then jumped at the dragon's wing. Using his claws, he cut the membrane. The dragon suddenly lost a lot of height and Eragon jumped up as Saphira flew over grabbing onto her tail. With almost half of their forces wounded the other riders decided against fighting with Eragon and Saphira and decided to fly away as fast as they could away from them. Eragon wiped his claws on his trousers to clean them and put his weapons back in his harness. He climbed back into the saddle shook his head slightly getting his own mind back.

"_I never though I would have to do that._" Eragon said looking exhausted

"_It was either us or them. I will always fight if we are threatened no matter who they are. They must know who the leader of the pack is._" Saphira said matter of fact. Eragon lent down to heal some of her wounds.

"_Still I have not heard dragons make those noises in a long time._" They caught up with Murtagh and Skye, they both seemed to be trying to get their dragons go faster without them completely leaving Eragon and Saphira behind. "_Not since the days we fought Galbatorix._"

-

The group got to Ellesméra around daybreak. Eragon when strait for the halls to ask for an audience with the queen. He was granted it quickly. Eragon bowed low and did the traditional Elvin greeting before speaking.

"Pardon my rudeness Islanzadi but I come asking a favour of you." Eragon said quickly.

"What may that be Shadeslayer?" Islanzadi said.

"I require you to hide Murtagh and Skye and their daughter from the riders. If I could, I would not like to say why they must be hidden"

"Why would I do this Eragon?"

"Because I'm asking nicely?" Eragon said

"You have kept my daughter away from this place for nearly a century then you suddenly appear here again and asking us for favours?"

"You took a good interest in Arean when he was here. I think that more than makes up for this little inconvenience."

"I still see no advantage to us."

"Do not make me play my cards Islanzadi you will not like them and neither will your elves." Eragon gave her a hard look and saw Islanzadi fold.

"I shall grant them sanctuary inside of are city but they must help us hide them if they fight against it then we will have no choice but to not help them." Eragon nodded on their behalf and two guards led them off. Eragon stayed behind it was clear Islanzadi wanted to speak further with him. She signalled for her guards to leave "where is my daughter?" she asked when the others had left.

"She is living with me." Eragon said

"Why is she doing that? Has she forgotten about me again? They always forget their mothers."

"She has had to deal with the riders for a century. She is taking a break away from her former duties as a rider and her duties as a royal princess." Eragon said making it all up on the spot and feeling pretty good with his bluffing skills. "I'm sure she will come back eventually once she is rested."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because I will break her heart." Eragon said simply. Islanzadi was shocked by this but did not want to question him further.

"You may go Eragon. Send my love to my daughter."

"I shall tell her that." Eragon then left.


	89. Chapter 89

I don't own the Inheritance Cycle

* * *

Eragon was walking around in his old tree house. The familiar feeling of the room came to him even though it was clear that it had been taken over by Flora. Eragon gave a small sigh as he saw things out of place from where they should have been in his mind. "_What are we doing here little one?_" Saphira was in the dais looking at Eragon walk around the room.

"_I haven't been back here in a long time. I want to see what has happened here._" Eragon picked up a book and smiled.

"_What is it?_" Saphira said looking at him.

"_This book is called 'the death of learning'. It seems oddly appropriate for her to have this book._" Eragon pocketed the book. "_I think that because she is going after my family that we should go after hers. What do you think?_" Eragon walked over to the bedside table and picked up a painting of Flora and her family.

"_We do not have to steep to their level on that but I feel that she deserves to be hurt._"

"_I feel that revenge should best be served cold. Arean is the master of that sort of thing._"

"_Little one, could you please tell me why these are your last days._" Saphira said. Eragon lowered his head

"_I'm not at liberty to say Saphira for fear of changing things._"

"_Little one if you tell me what will happen then maybe I can prevent it._"

"_There is nothing you can do Saphira. No man should know when he dies and it seems fate has dealt me a bad hand. It is even worse when they cannot tell the ones he loves because it would put them in danger or delay the inevitable._"

"_You are good with your word little one but you must tell me eventually._"

"_In time Saphira. In time. For now I feel like we should concentrate on making Flora's life miserable._" Eragon went round the room collecting random items from the study upstairs as well as the bedroom. Finally satisfied with what was missing Eragon and Saphira then went to where Murtagh and Skye where being held. Eragon sat down wile Saphira kept guard outside. "The elves will look after you. They may be a bit hesitant at first but they will trust you eventually." Eragon said looking at the two of them.

"Thank you brother. How can I repay you." Murtagh said.

"Just be happy. That is all I need from you I am however curious to know what you did for the riders in Uru'baen."

"I was the riders account so to speak. The money however was never their they keep it all under the citadel in a locked chamber." Eragon nodded taking the information in.

"I have to get back to my students. Make sure you follow what they say otherwise they will reveal you to the riders." Eragon and Saphira then left Ellesméra and headed back to their house.

-

Arean was looking at Richard again thinking things over. He walked in and Richard looked up and looked at him. They stood there in silence looking at each other and sizing the opponent up. Arean was the first to speak. "I'm going to enjoy cutting you up." At this statement, Richard flinched. "In fact the only reason I haven't done that yet is because it's not time for that."

"It makes me feel much better knowing that." Richard said.

"The only think I'm thinking about now is how long before you crack."

"Crack?"

"You know tell me your secrets and where you have hidden it. It is going to be fun hunting down your cult. I would even go as far to say it would be sport."

"Ah so that is what you are after. The four-sword. A worthy cause to say the least but something you could never wield."

"Who says I am the one who is going to wield it?"

"Tell me."

"Unlike the gods I and Eragon know when not to spill the beans and tell the enemy what we are going to do. I mean if I flaunt what I'm going to do in front of you then it just makes it hard for me but I have to say it would make it go from boring killing to interesting battles if I tell you but then the gods can do that job."

"Anything else I should know."

"Apart from you dying not much really. The gods will soon regret their decision is the only other thing I can say."

"And why is that?"

"Because Eragon may be bad to them but I'm their worst nightmare." Arean smiled.

"Not arrogant at all then." Richard replied. Arean shrugged.

"Next time you see me I'll be the one with the butcher's knife. Just so you know." Arean then left him.

-

It was late at night by the time Saphira and Eragon got back this was because they had to avoid rider patrols all the way, until they got into the other land. After dropping Eragon off Saphira flew back to the other dragons. Eragon sighed outside his house.

"Tired?" Eragon looked left and saw the voice. He was almost complete now with only the left side of his face missing and a few fingers as well.

"Will you ever leave me alone?" Eragon said sitting on his doorstep.

"No not really." The voice walked up and sat next to Eragon. "The thing is Eragon is I need you. You do not necessarily need me but that does not matter for the moment. The fact that conventional weapons cannot kill me is just adding to your frustration."

"What makes you think I'm frustrated?"

"Partly because I'm here. I always frustrate you."

"Great observation idiot. You may need me but I defiantly don't need you."

"I have my doubts about that. Mostly because I have been with you for nearly a century now and I feel as if we know each other pretty well to rely on each other."

"Speak for yourself."

"The thing is Eragon with the gods after you can you afford to have one more enemy especially one you cannot kill?"

"I'm sure I can handle you voice. Your not nearly as scary as you make yourself out to be." Eragon got up.

"That may be true but I can still do terrifying things."

"Look you said that conventional weapons cannot kill you then how about unconventional weapons?" the voice raised an eyebrow. "How about laughter?" the voice looked scared. Eragon started to laugh and the voice started to grab his face and screaming.

"I'm melting" the voice said as the skin started to fall off him. After he disappeared into sludge. Eragon stopped and looked at it in wonder.

"I can't believe that actually worked." Eragon said looking at the sludge. "I mean it voice I don't believe this." The sludge reformed into the voice again and started to put the body parts back onto himself. Eragon could not help but smile at the fact that the voice was trying to make him laugh for once. "You know for a moment there I actually thought it was working."

"It's such a cliché for people to die that way. Nice to see you have cheered up though."

"Why do you want me happy? You know what is going to happen to me."

"It's for my own gain if you're happy then there is less of a chance for you to die." Eragon had doubt at this answer.

"Keep saying that to yourself voice but your downfall in this argument is the fact that you need me."

"Damn I knew I shouldn't have said that."

"Now I have to go and get some sleep. I have had a long day. I would appreciate it if you didn't interfere with my life anymore."

"Fine you know where I will be if you need me." Eragon went into his house and closed the door. The voice stood their for a few moments before leaving in his own direction.

-

Arean had waked the students early the next morning and took them out into the desert. Their dragons where lined up next to them gleaming with their different coloured scales. Eragon was observing from a distanced lying against Saphira with Geoff.

"Good morning students." Arean said it seems his mood from yesterday had not diminished and he was still cheery. "I bet you are wondering why you are here with your dragons." Arean paused for questions. None coming forward he continued. "You are now at the next stage of the training. You will learn to fight on dragon back." The students gave a quick look at each other before looking back at Arean. "Now all of you have done this before and I would say good for you because that training is basically bollocks. If you ever went against someone like me, you would be killed and your dragon crippled."

"Excuse me" Tarion shouted out "but the dragon fighting course the riders have is very good I'll have you find."

"Fine I will now prove how it is bollocks. Do you ever leave the saddle of your dragon?" Arean said.

"No" Tarion said, "why would you need to?"

"Like I said if you went against me you would die. Eragon would be a different story because he has a problem with killing riders but I have none. If I got onto your dragon, I could block your sword swipes easily and avoid your dragon's bites. Now if that happens you are screwed like a filthy slattern."

"I like the metaphor" Geoff said to Eragon listening to the lesson. Eragon nodded in agreement.

"Now since you all fight in the saddle this lesson would normally be skipped because we have no enemy for you to fight luckily you have me and my great negotiation skills and I got you some training buddies." The students looked at each other as well as the dragons. Arean looked towards the east and six blobs appeared over the horizon coming fast. The soon landed opposite the students and they looked at six dragon with six riders all covered in robes and rags covering their face so all they could see is their eyes. All the dragons where either black or white apart from one that was gold. The students looked on amazed and what they where seeing because their where no riders they knew about outside the citadel walls. Geoff looked confused at Eragon and Eragon was smiling. Arean continued. "These people are new your enemy. You must fight them and learn how to defend yourself and eventually fight back. Their sword are blocked and so they are not going to give you more then bruises."

"What is Arean talking about?" Geoff said confused.

"You will see soon." Eragon said

"Is this some kind of joke you are playing on me?"

"No. it's just called manipulation."

"Ready?" Arean said looked at them. They nodded and got onto their dragons and Arean sat on the ground and crossed his legs. The dragons shot up and started their training.

"What is happening?" Geoff said again. "Why are they fighting thin air?"

"This is Arean best trick. Because he was born from a mind, he can make people believe certain things and, in this case, see things. Right now, he is creating riders from thin air and pinning them against the students. The blows they deal are from magic from Arean's body and so they will cause bruises and if they jump onto the imaginary dragons they will stay in the air."

"So basically you're saying that Arean can make people believe anything he wants."

"Well not anything. If it is too strange or alien to the mind then the mind with reject it and see through the deception. It also depends on the weakness of the mind he is doing it to but this requires no magic. In fact, the only magic is the ones holding up the riders and creating the strikes. The only reason we haven't used this before is that we prefer to make you learn from actual fighting and I tell Arean not to do it to win arguments or to play tricks with people. Took me forever to do."

"But isn't this then fake training?" Geoff said as Ferloo had jumped off his dragon and now seemed to be fighting in mid air."

"What is experience but what are mind tells us to do from past practice. They see no difference in this to fighting normally in fact I would say there is no difference. The only reason we are doing this is because I do not have time to train them all a new way to fight each other. You can see if you want." Eragon said looking at the sky.

"Sure" Geoff felt Eragon's mind brush against his before letting it in and then suddenly his vision lit up with the riders fighting the face ones. Ferloo who looked like he was floating before was now he was on a dragon fighting a man in rags. He could feel Eragon remove himself from his mind and left him to watch the action. Eragon then decided to talk to Saphira. "_Saphira do dragons have evil twins?_" Eragon said looking at the dragonesses head.

"_No_" Saphira said almost instantly.

"_Why not._"

"_You are asking the impossible little one. First of all you would need to have a dragon egg be born with two dragons inside of it and there is no egg big enough to do that and even if it happened and you had two dragons in one normal egg then one would be eaten to give room for the other. If they didn't follow instinct then they would be born together as runts and probably have a lot of birth defects from sharing such a small space making then not really dragon. In fact, wild dragon would often eat their young if that happened to them. Then you are asking for a dragon to drop its morals, which are woven into the dragon before it is even born, and a dragon will give its pride away before it dose such a thing. It would not happen even if the egg hatched for a rider because both dragons would be the riders dragon and so the rider would have to have a split personally or an evil twin of his own and that twin be present at the hatching.._"

"_I agree the odds are very bad._"

"_Why do you wonder little one?_"

"_Well I was trying to see if dragons have to same problems as people._" Eragon explained. "_I have an evil twin in the form of the voice. He looks like me but is an evil man. It would be interesting if this happened for a dragon._" The sat their watching the students learn the rest of the day, content to do nothing all day long.

* * *

the next chapter will skip a month just so you all know in advance.


	90. Chapter 90

I don't own the Inheritance Cycle

* * *

It was the day the deal with the gods expired. Eragon had not slept for the past two days and had not left Saphira's side in all of that time. He went everywhere with her no matter what it would be in fear of the gods going early and taking Saphira without him nearby. It was in the evening when they finally came. Eragon was with Saphira and the other dragons looking tired from lack of sleep. He had his hand on the handle of his sword ready for any encounter that would happen. The dragons agreed to help him in the event of a battle seeing him like this made the dragons have pity on him. He seemed to have changed from the first night that he joined them and now wasn't so strange and scary. He did however keep his presence around them. Eragon moved his head suddenly to the east then west. The wind movements had changed and the dragons sensed it too. In the dark light from the moon dark shadows started to moved around them. Before long it looked like hundreds of birds were heading towards them but Eragon knew better. He stood up and drew his sword. The dragons themselves readied themselves and launched into the air.

"This is it." Eragon said climbing onto Saphira's back.

"_Little one._" Was all Saphira said as if she already knew the outcome. The enemy was clearer now and it seemed like an army of people with dragon wings. Eragon stood up and swung his sword as they flew though them. He hit about ten but they swarmed him and grabbed him from Saphira. Separating him from his dragon Eragon was defenceless against them as he tried to fight back between falling down and hitting the enemy. There was just too many of them. As Eragon fell out of the horde, he was caught by one of the dragons and taken back into the fray. Eragon was already covered in bruises and bleeding a bit from scratching. However, he ignored them and went back into the fight, slashing and cutting at the blackness that was the enemy. They seemed to form an impenetrable field around Saphira, which they could not get through. Then Eragon saw something that made his will fail. Henry was watching them from the ground. He was smiling happily and the fact that Eragon was loosing Saphira and at the pointless of Eragon's fighting. He levitated into the air and brought himself level with Eragon.

"Why bother. You cut one they become two." Henry said.

"What are they?" Eragon said.

"They are some of the experiments we have conducted in the time of us being gods. Stop fighting now and we won't hurt Saphira."

"You lie. Just taking her away from me will hurt her." Eragon dived at the ball of shadows and was pushed back. Another dragon caught him as Henry watched with glee.

"Give it up Eragon. I have won this time."

"Never!" Eragon jumped again but this time Henry moved quickly and cut him with his sword. His left leg lost all of its back muscle as it was sliced clean off. Eragon fell too fast for a dragon to catch him and he landed hard on the ground. He tried to get up but with the broken bones and the missing muscle, he could not do it. "_I'll come for you Saphira. Just wait and I will come._" Eragon said to her. He could feel Saphira loosing the battle inside the black ball.

Henry then waved at him and then disappeared in a flash of light. Eragon instantly lost his connection with Saphira and felt empty. "_Saphira?_" Eragon broadcasted wide. No reply came.

-

Eragon just lay there until morning doing nothing, he felt he needed to do this to atone for letting Saphira be taken before finally healing his most severe wounds and got up. He walked home and instantly stated to take weapons from the smithy and when satisfied he walked next door. The students where eating, as soon and as Eragon walked in everything stopped. The students looked at him they said nothing but the looks of pity where took much for Eragon and he walked in. he was pale from the loss of blood or Saphira they did not know. He had bags under his eyes and some bruises where forming and scratches scabbing over. "I need someone to take me north." Eragon said looking at the students.

"No" Arean said looking Eragon in the eye.

"You know I have to go son. Nothing will change that."

"You cannot go."

"I can Arean. Now who will give me a lift?"

"I'll do it." Kelren said looking at the others to see if their was any objections. Hearing none, he nodded. "I'll go get Yara ready." He said then left the kitchen.

"He cannot fight with you." Arean said.

"I don't intend him to fight I just need him to take me north. After that I will be fine."

"You know that is a lie." Arean whispered to Eragon.

"Arean. You have no idea what this feels like. It's horrible to feel as if part of you is missing."

"I know the feeling." Arean growled.

"You don't. This is your chance to be a man and to prove it to me. Now I have to go and save Saphira."

"She's just a dragon." The students stopped eating their food again at the statement they all knew you never said that about a riders dragon.

"I don't expect you to understand Arean." Eragon said calmly.

"Damn right I don't. You are going to risk your life for her. Is it worth it if you die and she lives?"

"Arean she is part of me. I have to save her living without her is like loosing my right arm."

"What about me? Do I have a say in this."

"Is Saphira your dragon?" Eragon said. The students heads where going back and forth between the two.

"This is better than my stories," Mathilda whispered leaning over to Geoff. "Who knew real life could be this interesting."

"Fine go." Arean said. "But if you don't come back it's your fault."

"I know the risks Arean as do you. I will see you soon." Eragon then left. Arean watched in silence.

"We won't train today." Arean said coldly. The students did not feel the same warm happiness they got the first time they got a day off. They could tell Arean was hurt but he was not showing it. He put on a brave face and continued as if nothing happened.

-

"I need to make a stop. Don't worry it's on the way." Eragon said to Kelren. "I just need to make a stop in the Hadarac Desert and then it should be a three day flight to the tundra. After that you can leave me."

"I can do that. Look I'm sure you're feeling crap" Kelren was cut off by Eragon.

"I don't want to talk about it." Eragon said with a deadly undertone. "I just need a ride." Eragon sat down and watched as Kelren fitted out his ruby dragon. Eragon hated the looked he got from their eyes. It was the look of sorrow and pity towards him. It made Eragon feel weak a feeling he hadn't had in a wile.

"We need to talk." Eragon turned round to see Arya.

"Your right." Eragon replied. "You want to take this somewhere more private?" Eragon said looking at Kelren. Arya nodded and they walked off some distance to a boulder and went the other side of it.

"You can't do this. It's a trap." Arya said.

"Of course it's a trap. You think I don't know that?"

"Sometimes you have to say stuff out loud to give it meaning." Arya said. Eragon took a moment to take in her words.

"I have to do this Arya. You know the feeling I suspect when you where separated from Saphira when you where her rider." Arya could see the desperation in his eyes. "I knew they would win one day. However, this is just one battle. I need you to trust in Arean. He'll know what to do next if." The words did not need to be said. Arya got the meaning.

"It won't come to that Eragon." Arya hugged him. "Just make sure you come back in one piece." They kissed "and don't do anything overly stupid."

"I'll try." Eragon said. He gave her a fake smile and she knew it.

"We are ready," Kelren shouted from the other side of the boulder. Eragon and Arya kissed again and walked round to Kelren. Eragon vaulted over and into the saddle behind Kelren. Arya put her hand on his thigh and smiled at him.

"Goodbye Arya." Eragon said.

"This isn't a goodbye Eragon. It's a see you later." Arya said. Yara swished her tail as she crouched then jumped into the air flapping her wings hard to gain height. Arya stayed there until they were out of sight and then left.

-

By midday, they reached the middle of the Hadarac Desert and the stopped by some outcrops of mountains. Eragon dismounted when they landed. "You stay here. I'll be gone for a wile so get comfortable." The stone moved aside fore Eragon and let him enter. Someone was there waiting for him but it was outside of Kelren's vision. Arean took Eragon's advice and slept for a bit.

-

Flora was in her office again. It was late for her but she had to sort out the new accountant for the riders since Murtagh had fallen off the face of the earth and looked set to be gone for a long time. She was looking down when she suddenly hear the door break open. She looked up in time to see an arrow hit her in the shoulder and Eragon standing in the doorway firing the arrow. The look on his face said it all, composed but beneath it was a raging fire of furry, Eragon jump. He kicked her in the chest and the chair fell over with her in it. Eragon kept his foot on her and looked at her stuck in the chair. He said a few words in the ancient language and the door was repaired and closed behind him. "Get away from me. She grabbed his foot and pushed up. Eragon let her win a bit before slamming his foot back down on her chest. "I order you as a rider to stop this." Eragon smiled evil at this comment and drew a knife. Flora stopped struggling and looked at the knife.

"Tell me where she is." Eragon said calmly but it was clear he was restraining himself.

"Where who is?" Eragon slammed the knife down next to her head cutting a bit of her ear. His face was now inches away as he crouched down and studied her face like a predator looking over his prey.

"Tell me where Saphira is." Eragon said slowly. His eyes bore into her making her feel even more uneasy.

"They didn't tell me."

"I'll start to cut things off. Don't expect anyone to hear your screams, even your dragon; I blocked sound leaving this room."

"You wouldn't." Eragon dropped the knife, took the arrow, and twisted it in her wound. The pain in her shoulder suddenly exploded in pain,

"I'm starting to lose patience."

"Is this what you did with all your assassinations?" Eragon picked up the knife again and cut her across the cheek. He pressed down harder with his foot so she was soon having problems breathing. "You're a bad man Eragon darkness follows you everywhere."

"Yeah it's called a shadow dumb bitch."

"You don't get the meaning."

"And you obviously do not care for your life" Flora was struggling against his foot "yeah that's right try to release the pressure the hard way. Just tell me where she is and I'll let you breathe again."

"I don't know where she is."

"What was that?" Eragon pressed down harder. He heard one of her ribs break.

"I'll tell you," she screamed with what little breath she had left. Eragon released the pressure but the foot still was on her chest. "All I know she's north." Eragon was not satisfied with the answer and pushed down again.

"You can give me something better than that." Eragon said.

"I told you-" Eragon cut her ear off. She screamed out.

"I'm getting bored of this."

"I'll never tell you freak." Eragon grabbed her and flipper her over. Still pressing down with his knee now, her turned her round and pressed the knife into her right foot. "No not the foot" Flora cried out. Eragon pressed slightly more drawing blood.

"Tell me."

"She's north of The Spine. I don't know how far north but that's all they told me." Eragon stopped and got off her.

"See how easy that was?" Flora got up and held the stump where her left ear used to be. "You look a wreck. I wouldn't bother healing those since you'll be dead within a month." with that, he opened the door and left. Flora ran to the door and opened it but he was gone.

-

Arean went to Elizabeth's and sat down opposite her. "He's done it. He's gone and now it's my turn." Arean said to her. He passed her a piece of paper "I will need all of these things to make my plans work. Can you get me these things?"

"I can see what I can do but I'm not sure about others. You will have to get that one yourself." Elizabeth said pointing to an object on the list. "And you will have to build that yourself." She said pointing at another.

"Good. How soon can you get me this stuff?"

"Give me four to five days and I'll have it all."

"Good. See you then."


	91. Chapter 91

I don't own the Inheritance Cycle

so you may be wondering why i have updated on a Wednesday and the reason is this on Friday I'm going to my friends birthday party and basically I won't be able to update on Friday and depending on the severity of my hangover on Saturday may not update even then. anyway read and enjoy.

* * *

Eragon and Kelren had made good progress. They where just outside Du Weldenvarde and it had only taken them a day to get this far, Not knowing how far the forest went Eragon could only guess at the distance but he hoped that they could reach it in the next day or two. Kelren sat opposite him a fire between them. He had made a stew but Eragon had not eaten it and was silent the entire time.

"It's good to talk you know." Kelren said. Eragon looked up at him but said nothing. "I have seen riders loose their dragon and the only way they can cope is to let it out. You're not alone and all that."

"You think I'm alone?" Eragon said. The first thing he had said since the vault of souls.

"You are if you don't talk about it. I had a roommate back in the citadel and he lost a dragon to sickness. I had to stop him committing suicide for six months until he was cunning enough to jump out of the window to his death."

"You're a horrible liar."

"How do you know?"

"Because they would never leave a person like that in a normal environment. He would be under supervision by experienced riders not trainees. Your version makes no sense."

"Fine the point still stands. You must talk about it."

"Fine I feel like crap because Saphira is not here and what's even worse is that she is going to watch me..." Eragon suddenly stopped.

"Watch you what?"

"You don't need to know."

"You can't do that. You have to finish of what you started." Eragon stayed silent.

"So the gods are scared of you. Why is that?" Kelren said trying a new topic.

"Because I can beat them."

"You must be pretty powerful then."

"You'll be surprised how all that power can make you weak. I mean look at me. I am going after my dragon to meet my fate. When you really think about it no matter how powerful you are you're still a slave to fate."

"But power is good." Kelren said pressing the point.

"You can have all the power in the world and someone would kill you if you have bad morals. Take Galbatorix. He was almost insanely powerful. He could make mountains with his magic and flood entire cities if he wanted to and he died by a sword. So yeah, power is good but if you cannot back it up with something else then you are going to fail. The best way to survive is to not brag about it." Eragon said. Kelren seemed to get the point.

"What will happen if you die out there?" Kelren said he and his dragon looked at Eragon with pity again. Eragon felt annoyed.

"Bad things." Eragon simply said. They both looked like they wanted more. "Just beware of everyone. Everything will change."

-

Arean was walking home and had just turned into his street when he smelt smoke. Looking down he saw it coming from his house. Confused he ran quickly to the door and walked in. the house was in chaos with people running everywhere and some screaming. Looking around he found the fire was coming from the kitchen. Arean grabbed one of the students and calmed them down.

"What's happening?" Arean said.

"The kitchen is on fire!" Feanor shouted.

"Really helpful." Arean said before letting him go. Walking into the kitchen, he saw Mathilda and Ferloo looking at the flames. They seemed oddly transfixed by it.

"What's happening?" Arean said looking with them. Their was fire but it was strange. Something Arean had never seen before.

"I was cooking." Mathilda said. Arean berried his face in his hands.

"It gets worse. She was boiling water and it suddenly caught fire." Ferloo said.

"You mean she water is on fire?" Arean said then looked at Mathilda. "How is that even possible?"

"I'm telling you man she set water on fire. And it was water because I watched her cook."

"You let her cook, did you at any point thing what am I doing letting her cook?"

"Can you just put out the fire?" Arean looked at the fire and then with magic moved the air away from the flames. It suddenly stopped burning. The counter was un-burnt but the ceiling was badly damaged.

"Both of you are fixing this." Arean said pointing at the two of them. "No excuses. Now I have to get on with my stuff." After that, Arean left them and went down to a bar the opposite side of the city. He pain the bar keeper a certain amount of money and he ushered him though into a back room. A man was sitting their and was smoking from a pipe. He had two other people with him. Arean sat down opposite him and folded his arms. "Have you got what I need?" Arean said looking at the man with the pipe.

"You certainly don't ask for easy things do you?"

"It where easy I would have done it myself. Personally it's a time thing."

"May I ask what you will you it for? It is a fairly specialised item."

"Do not worry. It is in another land. Your money is safe." The man nodded and then signalled for one of his henchmen to move. A henchmen moved to the door and opened it took out a box and handed it to Arean. Arean opened it and looked at a glass tube holding a strange yellow glowing liquid. Arean nodded. "Thank you men I look forward to working with you all again." With that, he took out three knives and threw them, each landing into the heads of the gathered people. After that, Arean left.

-

"I would appreciate it if you got back to the students before me." Eragon said looking at Kelren. Two days had passed and they had flown over Du Weldenvarde. It was a strange place with the trees at about shoulder level and the place was covered in snow. Snow fell heavily almost constantly and when it did not it was misty and so they where almost constantly in a whiteout. Kelren was shivering beside Eragon, which was odd because he was in several layers of clothing where as Eragon only had one layer and did not even look cold.

"II can ddddooo that." Kelren said though chattering teeth.

"It's been good training you." Eragon said and they shook hands "have a safe journey home."

"IIII juju-just want to sssay it'ss beeen funn." Kelren nodded and then mounted Yara and flew off. After they had disappeared from sight, Eragon sighed and looked into the white mist. At one point Eragon, though he was an outline but then it vanished from view. Eragon ignored it, grabbing his messenger back with supplies he started to run.

-

The students where sitting in the living room but they were not chattering as they usually did instead they where looking at Arean. Since this morning, he had been sitting cross-legged on top of the table. His eyes where closed and he was unresponsive. The students looked from one to the other not knowing what to do. It was so out of character of Arean to do that.

"What are we supposed to do?" Rozura said.

"I don't know how about what we usually do." Tarion said.

"How about card games?" Geoff said

"Arean might be dying over their and you want to do card games?" Ferloo said.

"It's not as if we could do anything for him. Anyway we checked him over there is nothing wrong with him. So back to cards."

"I think that if we stare at him long enough he will get better." Mathilda said.

"Is that how you set water on fire?" Feanor said smiling.

"No. I did it like this. Brisingr." Mathilda clicked her fingers and Feanor cloths caught fire. He rolled on the floor putting them out.

"Get that crazy girl away from me. I'm getting out of here. At least I have Natasha" Feanor announced and left. The other cheered up a bit.

"I just wish Arean would wake up." Rozura said. All the students looked on in agreement.

-

The first thing Saphira noticed when she woke up was that she was chained to the ground. She fought against them for a moment before stopping. Their was no way she was breaking free. Looking round she saw the things that had captured her and Hendry. He looked like a floating head because of the snow around them. The group was restless and looked around constantly as if something was wrong. "_Eragon_" Saphira called out. No reply came but it was clear that the strange warriors where scared of something.

-

Eragon was on the ridge of the clearing that held Saphira. The area was in a depression and so the whiteout was not as bad as around Eragon. Eragon heard a movement next to him. Looking towards the place the sound came from and found it was empty. Eragon shook his head and looked back at the scene. He took off his bag and laid it on the side to get closer to the ground. Those weird things where there with Saphira. He could tell they sensed him nearby because they where looking about wildly. Not as many as before perhaps fifty, maybe sixty compared to the hundreds that came to capture Saphira. "What are you doing Hendry?" Eragon said quietly to himself. "Unless you're the one that brings out that." Eragon stopped when one of those things looked Eragon's way. Eragon drew his sword and took several deep breaths. He stood up, picked up his bag, and put it on before charging into the clearing. The beasts saw him as well as Saphira. The beasts jumped into action and started to run and some fly at him. Eragon swung quickly slicing three in half straight away. Eragon jumped and hit into two sending them flying into others. The beasts came in two types, fast agile ones that swarmed Eragon and slow brutes that seemed to be waiting for him to kill off the little ones. Eragon took out a dagger, spun it to backhand, and sliced another three's throat. Eragon heard Saphira roar at the fact he was here and kicked another beast in the knee and stabbed it though the eye.

Eragon heard a screech and looked round to see three jumping at him. He swung his sword round and stabbed them all on it. "Ten down." Eragon said swinging his dagger round and cutting two throats then ducking so friend stabbed friend. Two fast ones where left and they circled Eragon.

"_Watch out little one. They may be fast but they do not think clearly._" Eragon nodded and took a deep breath. He threw his dagger at the one behind him and before they could react Eragon, hand stabbed the one in front through the heart.

"Thirty two left." Eragon said keeping count as he looked at the well-equipped versions. Eragon dropped his dagger and opened his bag to take out another sword.

"_Could you give me some advice Saphira?_" Eragon said to Saphira looking round at the people round him.

"_I do not know little one. It seems they are slower than the others but they are so heavily armoured that it would be almost impossible to land a good killing blow. I also sense something else little one. Something evil but I do not know where it is coming from._"

"_Don't worry Saphira. I have it under control._" Eragon span his new sword loosely in his left hand wile slowly turning round. It was clear they wanted him to start the fight and so that is what Eragon did. He quickly moved from slow moving to a spin and flung his new sword at head level at the crowd. They reacted too slowly and five of them lost their heads wile four more had their helmets bashed in. Eragon then ducked as two swords came overhead and met in the middle where his head would be. He grabbed the swords with his claws and bent them upwards forcing the two of them close to him. He then grabbed one of the heads and twisted it hearing a satisfying crack. In addition, kicked the other one hearing the same noise as it twisted. That was when Eragon failed. With twenty-five enemies left, one of them got behind Eragon wile he was doing this and hit him hard over his head with a hammer. Eragon fell on the floor his skull broken open showing the gray organ it was protecting. The pain was unbearable and Eragon did not notice the beasts now moving away from him so Hendry could come up to him.

"You disappoint me Eragon. I though you would have at least lasted to the main event. Seems I was wrong." Eragon looked up as blood spilt down his face.

"You have to stop him. Don't let him-" Eragon words where cut short as one of the beasts stabbed him in the chest. Saphira was crying and roaring out feeling the death of her rider. Eragon looked up at Hendry again and mouthed three words. It took a moment for Hendry to figure out what he said. He had said, "It's too late."


	92. Chapter 92

I don't own the Inheritance Cycle

* * *

Eragon could feel the cold warmth of death touch him. Then he felt another sensation around him. Like liquid being poured over his back. Eragon knew too well what it was and accepted his destiny. Henry looked on as Eragon's bag oozed black liquid over him. It looked like it had purpose and reason for its actions and it seemed to go into Eragon's skin. That was when Eragon looked up again with a grin. His blood turned into the black liquid and healed his wounds. His eyes turned from normal brown eyes to orbs of black and his skin went pale wile his veins turned black to stand out, his hair also turned black. Eragon got up and the beasts around him took a few steps back. "I'm back." Eragon said smiling. But not Eragon. The voice. Saphira could feel the difference now. Eragon's mind was profoundly different in its though process and feelings. She felt satisfaction and arrogance as well as cunning and brilliance. The voice continued speaking. "Eragon you devil." The voice said rolling his shoulders. "You've gotten more powerful and this link with a dragon. It is very different from Galbatorix's one. She actually likes you." the voice picked up the sword and sheathed it. "Won't be needing that." He said aloud before walking to Saphira. Henry looked worried as well as his beasts. He walked up to Saphira, lent to her head, and started to whisper to her so only she could hear. "Do not worry dragon. I'll look after your rider as well as I can but you know the mess he gets himself into."

"_He can do that,_" Saphira said not knowing why. His intentions seemed good for Eragon but he was still deeply evil in his ways and thinking. He took off his harness and put it on Saphira. "Just watch the show." The voice turned round and looked at the left over twenty-five beasts. Quicker than Eragon had been he was already at the first one and with his dragon claw hand grabbed the beasts jaw and ripped it off cleanly before punching again with the same hand and sending it's brain flying. He then ran again and ripped though chainmail pulling out of the beast's spine. He licked his lips as he jumped at another and ripped his head straight off. Then jumped down grabbed the sides of a fourth and kicked him in the chest sending his foot straight through killing them instantly. A fifth fell just a quickly. That was when he when just a fraction too slow and one of them stabbed the voice through the chest. The voice looked down at the blade then back at the beast with wings. He grabbed the sword and pushed it further into him. Smiling all the time. "I didn't live this long so I can be killed by some person who thinks they are better than me." The voice growled.

"You should not be." It said before the voice forced his hand down its throat and ripped out its heart. The voice took out the sword and black liquid came out and healed the wound before going back in. the rest of the fight continued like before and soon all of the enemy's where dead. Hendry had diapered somewhere during all the killing and had left the voice in the middle of the battlefield alone apart from Saphira. The voice suddenly doubled over and seemed like he was in pain as he suddenly went back to before he took over Eragon.

"Damn, damn you voice" Eragon shouted out into the air. It seemed now Eragon had taken back control. He looked at Saphira and frowned. "_I'm sorry Saphira. I tried to stop him but I couldn't._"

"_What do you mean little one?_" Saphira replied.

"_He has taken me over. I can feel him in my veins. Flowing through them._"

"_As far as I care he has saved your life little one._"

"_We have to get moving._" Eragon said changing the subject and walked up to Saphira letting the chains off her.

"_The winds are too strong for me to fly. We must walk._" Saphira explained. Eragon nodded and they climbed out of the depression of the earth and into the tundra.

-

Arean had not moved from his place and so all the cooking was being done by Rozura and Ferloo. In addition, because he was on the table they had to eat at the sofas and put the plates on the table in the middle of the sofas. They had just finished moving when Arean suddenly shouted no. they all flinched at this and more than one of them fell off in surprise. Arean sill had his eyes closed but his expression had changed drastically from unreadable perhaps slightly cheery to forlorn and sadness. "You can't do that to him. Let him go." Arean said.

"What the hell?" Tarion said looking at Arean. "What is wrong with him?"

"I don't know. Perhaps Eragon is in danger." Ferloo said

"I've never seen this before." Geoff said looking confused.

-

Eragon suddenly stopped and Saphira joined him. "_What is wrong little one? Why have we stopped?_"

"_I sense evil nearby._" Eragon said looking round. Saphira put this down to the voice being inside Eragon. Eragon took out a dagger and stabbed himself in the chest.

"_Little one_" Saphira shouted but Eragon ignored it. He folded back the skin and grabbed something around his ribs. Eragon took it off and the black liquid came out to heal him. It was a set of keys on a large ring. Eragon tied it to Saphira and then took his sword. The wind died down and they where left in a dark mist. Saphira looked at him and it reminded her of his portrait that was painted of him in the vault of souls. Saphira tried to follow but a sudden forced held her in place. Eragon frowned and panted. "_Eragon what is happening._" Eragon did not reply as his nightmare came true. He looked at mist and out of it came purple blobs and before long, a whole dragon came out. It was huge. At least the size of a mountain and it looked angrily at Eragon.

"_This is Galbatorix's dragon Saphira. Raised from the dead to kill me by the gods. Saphira this is the day I die._"

"_No you live in the present Eragon. You are not a slave to fate._"

"_I am Saphira. But I will give him hell before he can take me._" Eragon knew that he would be a mindless beast because the gods had focused their power on growing him and making him strong. The dragon growled pleasantly as it spotted its prey. Eragon only had his trusted sword with him. "Bring it." Eragon said at the dragon and it instantly dived at him. Eragon rolled out the way and slashed at the dragon hitting its claw and cutting it badly. The dragon swung its head round and snapped at him. Eragon forced his dragon arm between the teeth and held it open. Eragon could smell the foul breath of the beast before him and then swung his sword up and into the mouth of the dragon causing it to jerk its head back.

"_We can do this Eragon,_" the voice said in his head.

"Shut up I'm concentrating.

"_Well at least we will have a warrior's death._" This distracted Eragon enough for the dragon to bite into Eragon leg. The black liquid oozed out again to heal him but Eragon started to loose energy fast. Eragon grabbed onto the dragons nose and pulled himself up onto the head. The dragon shake his head back and fourth to loosen him off but it didn't work. Eragon held on tight as he when to the back of the dragons head and shoved his sword at the base of the dragon's skull. It was ineffective and Eragon was shaken off this time.

"_It's like trying to kill a man with a toothpick._"

"_Well do it as if you where killing a man with a toothpick._" Eragon dodged the head again, grabbed onto its side, and grabbed his sword again. He slipped down a bit and stabbed the dragon in the eye. Its head jerked back and Eragon slipped. He dug his sword into the dragons chin and then used it to slide down its neck cutting it wile he did that. The dragon howled but it was not defeated. The wounds where healed from a distant energy and Eragon deduced that Henry was healing it from a distance. As soon as Eragon landed, the dragon darted round and took out his chest and his jaw. Eragon fell down blood now twined with the black liquid. His wounds where healed again but Eragon could not move. He was truly exhausted. In fact, the dragon nudged him to see if he was still alive. The fun was now gone because its prey didn't fight back. The dragon seemed to be enjoying the challenge. It bit down of Eragon's leg, flipped him up in the air before catching him repeatedly. After about the third time he let Eragon land on the ground. Somehow his wounds where healed again by the black liquid but didn't care. He got up on his last bit of strength, picked up his sword, and stumbled his way to Saphira. "_Looks like they beat me this time Saphira._" Eragon chuckled.

"_Don't say that Eragon, you can still beat him._" Saphira growled at her uselessness at being pined down by magic and her rider dying in front of her.

"_I want you to take this to Arean. I need you to look after him. With me gone he'll go a bit crazy._" Eragon took his sword and tied it to Saphira. "_And the keys are for him as well._"

"_No Eragon you can't die. We have only just been reunited after so long._" Saphira was crying, as was Eragon.

"_This is the lesser of two evils Saphira. If I survived this then I would become like Galbatorix and kill all in the lands. I need you to go back to Arean and not to try to hunt this dragon down. He will be dead in three hours anyway when the spell wears off._" Eragon doubled over in pain.

"_How can you do this to me!_" the voice screamed in Eragon's ears.

"_I told you. The day I accepted you back was the day I died and since there is nothing for you to go into to save yourself you will die with me._" Eragon looked at Saphira "sorry" he said aloud. The purple dragon suddenly darted his head forward and Eragon was eaten in one go and was suddenly gone from Saphira's sight. Eragon cut his connection with her and the purple dragon flew away. Saphira just looked on in a daze. Even after she was released from the magic, she just stayed still in shock of what had happened. After what felt like an age, Saphira finally recovered from the shock and felt the need for revenge swell inside her. She remembered Eragon's words, jumped up, and started to fly towards Arean's house.

-

Arean opened his eyes and got of the table he was on. The students looked at him wanting an explanation. Arean wasn't in the mood, went to the kitchen, and took out a meat cleaver from the draws before leaving. The students looked at each other before dropping their stuff and running after him. They caught up with him at Elizabeth's and entered with him. Elizabeth looked up as Arean entered with the knife and she looked up and then went to the bar. Arean ignored her and went straight to the back wile Elizabeth took an ice bucket poured the contents out and said something the bartender. He instantly replied and put a bunch of gold coins in the bucket and left. Elizabeth then went to the back and the students followed. Arean was standing outside the room waiting for Elizabeth to open it up.

"Good luck." Arean grunted as if he did not need luck and was let in before the door closed. The students went to the window to see what was happening when Elizabeth offered them the bucket.

"What is this for?" Tarion said looking at it.

"Isn't it obvious?" the students looked confused. "It's a pool. We bet on when Richard will die and the winner gets the funds."

"That's inhumane."

"We are an assassin company. We kill people regularly for money and you're annoyed that we are betting on the death of a man. Personally it's just another day on the job."

"So how often dose this happen?" Ferloo said.

"Well it first started when Eragon and I had a bet on when a man would break during interrogated. It just got bigger from then on. A load of other people started to appear and it seemed the whole company had come to watch.

"Why are their so many of you."

"We have never seen Arean work before and if he's anything like his father he's going to be good."

-

Arean walked into the room and heard the door lock behind him. Richard looked up at him then at the cleaver. Arean could see the sweat on his face.

"That time already?" Richard said Arean just swung the cleaver and hit his left leg bellow the knee. The leg bellow the cut fell off onto the floor and Richard cried out.

"You are going to tell me who the people in your cult are and then your going to tell me where you put your piece is."

"I'll never tell you."

"Yes you will you swore to tell someone if you where on the brink of death. I know the customs well." Arean took his hand and pulled out a finger. Richard cried out again. "Just give me the names of the twelve and we will be sorted."

"I don't know them all." He said.

"Yes you do. As the leader, you have to know the names of the people in your organisation. Now I'm willing to bet that you also know the location of your people but for the moment I just need names."

"I'm no traitor." Arean took the cleaver and hit him in the shoulder; it didn't go all the way though this time but it leaved a big gash in the shoulder, which started to bleed. "You'll never break me."

"Looks like I'll have to try something new now." Arean moved to the door and knocked. It opened and Natasha was lead in her hands bound and mouth tied. "You know your daughter now don't you?" Arean said with a smile. He put the cleaver down and took a knife from his belt. "How much do you value her life then? Could you tell me what I want to know?"

"I can't. Please don't hurt her."

"Why because I care for her life?" Arean ran the knife up her side. Blood started to trickle down her side.

"No please don't, I'll tell you." after this he told Arean twelve names, Arean wrote them down on a piece of paper and then opened the door to hand it to Elizabeth. Then he closed the door and stabbed Natasha in the neck. She instantly fell on the floor and started to bleed out. "You said you wouldn't kill her."

"No I didn't. I said how much you value it and just because you told me what I want doesn't mean I will spare her."

"You mother-" Arean stabbed him in the chest.

"Don't call me that." Arean said pushing the knife in more. "Now how much human anatomy do you know?"

"Enough to get by."

"Well I know a lot thanks to all the people Eragon has killed. Now I can stab you in one place and you will slowly bleed to death but since I have already cut your leg off and part of your arm. I would say you are getting drowsy by now. Seeing double am I correct." Richard just nodded to agree. "Well then you have about two minutes left to live. You have to tell me where you put it." Richard looked at him.

"You killed my daughter and now you've killed me."

"Life's funny that way. Will you tell me?" Arean brought his head to Richard level and looked him in the eye."

"I never though I would die alone. The last of my line."

"Where is it?" Richard coughed and his head drooped blood staining the floor now.

"Teirm" he gasped before he fell into the void. Arean nodded, got up and left.

"Ten minutes, new record." Elizabeth said as he exited.

"Well when you kill a man's daughter in front of him he'll tell you anything." Arean said

"What daughter?" Elizabeth said.

"Don't worry, just me playing mind games." Arean said. "Got the stuff I asked for."

"Yeah. It's here when you want to collect it."

"I'll come in two days. Make sure you clean up the body. Who won the pool by the way?"

"The bartender." Elizabeth said. She looked in and saw the body of Richard but that was all.

* * *

so yeah as you can probably see Arean is angry and Eragon is dead. if I get any reviews that say Saphira can't be alive because Eragon is dead then I suggest you read the second book _carefully _especially the part where Glaedr talks to Eragon and Saphira about separating their minds. Anyway things are going to get interesting for everyone now.


	93. Chapter 93

I don't own the Inheritance Cycle

* * *

The day Kelren came back to the house was the day Saphira came back as well. The first thing she did was contact Arean and asked him to meet her outside the city. Arean met Saphira ten minutes later outside the city. Arean could see she had flown non-stop and she looked exhausted. "_I'm sorry Arean but_" Arean raised his hand to signal for her to stop.

"_I know Saphira. I felt him leave this world like you did._"

"_How?_" Saphira said.

"_A side affect of sharing a soul._" Arean said. "_Don't worry we will have are revenge Saphira. I have the plan already in motion._"

"_What are we going to do?_" Saphira said eager to get started.

"_We do a two pronged attack. We need a sword and we have to humiliate Flora._"

"_What do we do first?_"

"_First I have to inform Flora about what will happen._" Arean took Eragon's sword from the saddle and the keys. "_Did Eragon tell you which chests these open?_"

"_no._" Arean nodded.

"_Go tell Arya and the others. I'll meet you later._" With that, Arean disappeared.

-

Flora was in her office again. Her wounds had been healed but she felt jumpy. When the door opened, she got up quickly and drew a dagger. Arean was in the doorway and looked at her he walked in. "get away from me you monster," she shouted. Arean took Eragon's sword and put it on the desk.

"You win. Happy?"

"What? No. Wait yes."

"Well take what you can with this victory. How do you think your popularity will do when the riders found out you killed Eragon?"

"How would they find out?" Arean looked back and saw two people walking down the hall.

"Oi!" Arean called out. "Flora has killed Eragon Shadeslayer" he shouted in the ancient language. The two people dropped their items and stared at Flora before running off. Arean looked back at her with a grin. Flora looked at Arean.

"You just lied. You can't do that, it's physically impossible."

"Not if I believe you have killed my father. You didn't do it personally but you contributed to it." Arean took the sword and walked out before turning round again. "And don't think it's over. In two days, something bad will happen and you will be blamed for it. See you later." Arean then disappeared.

-

When Saphira announced the death of Eragon, everyone took it badly. Even Tarion could not help shedding some tears for the loss of him. There was not a dry eye in the room until Arean came in.

"Eragon is dead." Arya said her emotions now fully on show, it was a strange sight for the others who where used to her calm and emotionless exterior.

"I know. I can grieve later. What I need now are people I can rely on." Arean turned to the students. "Tarion, Feanor get out."

"What?" Feanor said aloud. "What have I done?"

"You have slept with the enemy, more specifically Natasha."

"She broke up with me this afternoon." Feanor said.

"Yeah but you still slept with her. Out" Arean looked at Tarion "not going to fight?"

"I knew it was going to happen eventually. Nice to have worked with you." she extended her hand to Arean. He ignored it. After they left Arean looked at the others. He sat down and took a deep breath. "What I am about to ask you will push you to your limits and commit treason. I am telling you now so you can make a decision." Arean looked at each of them in the eyes and then spoke again. "I am going to destroy Flora's reputation. To do that would mean conspiring against the leader of the riders and therefore is treason. Before I tell you what we are going to do, I must have you swear to not betray Saphira or me. That includes you Arya."

"How could" Arean raised his hand.

"I have made Saphira do the same thing. This is a plan formed by Eragon and me if such an event would happen. For the moment I just need you to swear to me not to tell anyone else the plan." Each in turn swore in the ancient language then Arean protected the house with wards to prevent ears from listening to them as well as scrying. "First of all, we will go after a cult. It is known as the cult of the four-sword. They protect an object of the same name. It is vital we get it. As the name suggests it is a sword in four parts. Legend of the sword says that it is from a god that was slain by his brother with the help of four mortals. To make everyone happy the blade was split into four and given to each of the warriors. One of them became leader and the other three took three bodyguards to protect themselves. The leader would always be unprotected and keep track of the others. The sword was scattered throughout the lands and they are determined that only a person of worth can restore it."

"So we are now going to fight a cult of thirteen people. Not that hard." Ferloo said.

"Twelve actually, I killed the leader, but this will not be an easy task. The gods have given the cult powers that make them stronger, faster, and stranger than normal races. For example they have dwarfs that move as fast as elves but still have the same stamina and men that can change into different beasts to fight you." they took in the information. "First of all though we must take Richard's part of the sword in Teirm. Then we go onto the rider citadel."

"What will we do there?" Kelren said.

"We will rob them of all their money and then blame it on Flora." Arean smiled "you have till this evening to swear you will go along with me and do these things and more." Arean then got up and left next door.

-

Arya looked on as Arean was explaining his plans wile thinking about him. She had had a conversation with Eragon a few days ago about him when he was having trouble resting. She recalled the evening in her mind. "Can you explain Arean to me?" Arya said to him. Eragon rolled his tongue around his mouth and though it over.

"I cannot." He eventually said. "He was born from my mind out of need and want and despite him being in my mind I have never been in his. I know he is lonely but he never shows it. In fact he shows little emotion apart from cheerfulness and anger. He knows that he is the only real one of his type."

"What do you mean by that?"

"The gods have something similar to him and that is why he said when he was taken by the riders to your mother that there was more of him. He however, dose not like to associate himself to them because he knows of the evil they commit for the gods."

"You said he feels lonely but he is surrounded by friends."

"It's not that. He would love the company of something like him. He is strange in his ability's and thought. He is a lot like a dragon in his thoughts and appearance but human in other. He hides himself like an elf and has the need to protect me. He is a question without an answer to put it simply."

"What abilities dose he have?" becoming more interested now.

"He can enter anyone's mind without them knowing. He is as strong as a dragon and as well thought as them and he can make anyone see what he desires for example if he wanted to trick you that a door was in a wall but their was no door their then he could do that."

"It's not a very impressive ability if he can make doors appear where none are."

"Ah but that is not all of it. He can make people see their worst fears and make them believe they are real. He could make ants crawl all over you and you would believe it to be real but in truth they would not be there."

"He seems pretty scary then."

"He can be but I keep him in check. He's a good kid really and I would not ask for anything more of him." Eragon turned to her with a serious face. "But if anything should happen to me be wary of him Arya. He can make you believe things that are false and see things that are not there or make you see objects differently. When he is like that question everything you see twice including yourself. I see no reason he would want to harm you but you must be wary none the less. If he looses concentration and puts his illusion over a large area then you may be caught as well" Arya came back to reality after Eragon's warning. She missed him already and she had only found out a few moments ago of his death. Arean's motives where simple. Revenge everyone had revenge but his revenge was patience. It seemed as if this would be a long and satisfying one if they had constructed it before had. Arya remembered Eragon's complaints of getting to sleep.

"A purple dragon." She said quietly. He knew he was going to be killed to save Saphira and yet he went. Arean knew as well and let him go. She needed to talk to him. She left and went next door to find Arean outside Eragon's office. "You knew didn't you and you let him go."

"I knew from the moment he got his dreams. He knew as well." Arean replied.

"You didn't try to stop him."

"Eragon is my father and he is also the part I must listen to no matter what. He can do what he wants it is I who has to follow his orders."

"You are no slave to Eragon."

"I know of nothing else but Eragon. I was in his head for most of my life before I was taken from it and he is the rock I built my house on. Now he is gone my house if falling in on top of me"

"You can cope without him can't you?"

"Yes I can but I feel strange, incomplete." Arean was quiet.

"Why are you outside Eragon's office?"

"Because there is something that should not be here" Arya looked in to see a box on the desk.

"Should we open it?"

"We better." Arean walked in carefully in case it was a trap with Arya right behind him. Reaching the box without incident Arean pulled it close to them. The box was about two fists high and square. It was made of plain wood. Arean looked it over with magic and found no spell on it. Arean opened it carefully and they looked inside. Inside the box was a heart. They box took a step back realising what it was. After a few moments, Arean looked at it again and anger seemed to grip him.

"What is it?" Arya said not wanting to look again.

"It's a heart." Arean said with controlled rage "Eragon's heart." Arean saw a note with it as well and took it out.

"What dose it say?" Arya asked still not looking back.

"Your next. Those bastards, I'll kill them for this." Arean carefully closed the box and put it in the desk. "Someone should tell Elizabeth."

"Why?" Arya said wondering why.

"They where business partners. She should know he is dead. I'll go tell her."

-

As soon as Arean came in Elizabeth knew it was bad news. He came up to her and sat down opposite her as Eragon had done so many times before. Arean looked at her with a solemn face and said with regret that Eragon was dead. At first Elizabeth shook her head in denial but looking at Arean again, she was forced to believe it. She let the tears flow freely at the news.

"This is a sad day for the business." Elizabeth said. Arean nodded. "I will tell the others and his old team about his death. How did him day if I may know."

"He was eaten by a dragon." Elizabeth nodded frowning. "He died with honour; he scarified himself again to save us from a worse fate."

"When is his funeral?"

"There will be none." Arean said.

"Why?"

"Eragon would not have wanted it. He would have wanted us to get drunk and remember the happy memories of him." Elizabeth nodded.

"I will spread the word of his death and anyone who comes here being friends can drink to his name on me." Arean smiled.

"He will like that" Arean said with a smile.


	94. Chapter 94

I don't own the Inheritance Cycle

* * *

Arean was sitting downstairs waiting for the decisions of the students. They had sought their own council about Arean's plan and if they should be involved or not. Arya had already sworn to him and he had told her the plan in its entirety and was impressed with the amount of detail in it.

"How long had it taken you and Eragon?" Arean remembered her asking.

"Three weeks." Arean replied.

"Only three."

"With my mind and his determination it was easy. When you come up with such a -" Arean suddenly stopped as he looked out the window. Arya joined him but nothing was outside.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, I just thought I saw something but I was mistaken." Arean said but still slightly shaken. They looked away as the students came down. They filed together and they looked at one another. One by one they stepped forward and swore to Arean and to follow his command until they where dismissed. Arean then smiled and stood up "I need three people to come with me tomorrow you can choose who wants to come." The students nodded and then Ferloo, Kelren and Rozura came forth. Arean nodded and looked at the other two. "Mathilda and Geoff you two have to go to this address" Arean handed them a piece of paper." Opposite you will be a house. Keep a watch on it and note anything that happens to it." They nodded. "I want you gone by the hour you three get ready now we are setting out." The students left and Arean looked at Arya. "I have a special task for you."

"What is it?"

"Eragon gave Saphira these two keys. They do not open any chests in this house or his or the forge. The last place I have not checked is the cave in the Beor Mountains. I need you to find the chest and the items inside."

"Why have you given me such a simple task?"

"The items in there are private for Eragon and me. I would prefer if it was you to go though Eragon's stuff than one of the students also as his widow as such it is your right."

"I understand." Arya then went to the kitchen knowing that Saphira would drop her off later.

-

Arean, Arya, Ferloo, Rozura and Kelren had made it to Eragon's cave in the Beor Mountains. Wile Arya set herself on the challenge of trying to find which chests the keys opened. Arean got himself equipment. When he finally returned looking like a walking armoury. He had two swords on each side of his hips as well as a hammer on one side and two quivers to the other (one fore arrows the other for bolts) and a strange metal thing that was the size of a dragons head and seemed to radiate evilness. On his back was the biggest sheath the students had seen which could hold a sword that was bigger than Arean was tall as well as a bow, crossbow and Eragon's sword. From his left shoulder to about half way down the arm where short knives for throwing and the same for his left thigh except they where daggers. He was leather gloves with the fingertips cut off and had amour covering his left shin and forearm and a special armour plate on his back so the area between his wings was protected. Finally, he donned a cloak and some sturdy boots then looked at the others with his different coloured eyes. "Ready?" the others nodded mounting their dragons and flying out. Arean gave a last look at the cave then at Arya and finally Saphira before taking his wings out and flying after the others leaving Saphira and Arya alone.

-

Mathilda and Geoff had taken up their position in the old house across from the house they where supposed to by spying on. From what Geoff could tell the house was abandoned and probably a den for homeless people but he didn't complain if it helped Arean then it was a job worth doing. "Do you think that birds count as activity?" Mathilda said looking at the sky as they checked the house again. Geoff shook his head. The house they where in was basically a shell and that was putting it nicely since it had fallen in on itself and they where lying in rubble.

"Not unless they are dragons a long way away I doubt Arean will want to hear it." Geoff took a bite out of a pear "do you think people can see us from the door?"

"I don't think so. I didn't see you when I was at the door and you where hiding. Unless they have super sight we are hidden."

"pretty quiet. Isn't it"

"I would be if the birds flew away." Mathilda said looking up. They had been lying there for the last five hours and nothing had happened. Geoff rubbed his eyes and looked left to see a man in white robes leaning against a wall about four buildings down. He had a hood hiding most of his face but his chin and was looking straight at them. All that Geoff could make out of the man was that he was dark skinned and that he had a square chin.

"Can he see us?" Geoff said hugging the ground more.

"I don't think so. Perhaps I should go up and talk to him." Mathilda said.

"No. stupid idea. For all we know he is the person Arean wanted us to see."

"He wanted us to watch the house though."

"Yeah _activity_ at the house. This is defiantly activity."

"No it's not. He's not moving."

"But it's activity near the house."

"It is neither near the house nor is it activity. He's just there."

"Fine it's not important but I think we should take note. Mainly because _he can see us._"

"I told you he can't see us"

"Can you just think we could be seen of maybe one moment? Now if he can see us then we could be in trouble." The man pushed himself off the wall and started to walk towards them. "Crap."

"What is that behind him?" Mathilda said tilting her head to get a better view.

"We can figure that out later for now her have to disappear." Geoff started to talk in the ancient language to make themselves invisible.

"Is that a dragon?" Geoff instantly stopped and looked with her. She was right there was a hatchling with him staying behind him. The hatchling was a mix of all the colours of a dragon and looked like a walking rainbow. "It's so cute." Mathilda said with a smile. The man stopped about twenty feet from where they where. The two did not move and watched at the dragon jumped up onto the man's shoulder. The dragon curiously looked around the inside of the house as well as the man before they walked towards the house Mathilda and Geoff were watching. Geoff breathed a sigh of relief and watch as the man move towards the house.

"Well that counts as activity." Geoff said triumphantly.

"I told you he couldn't see us." Mathilda said. Geoff looked as they went inside the house.

"Something's not right. Why would we have to look at this house?"

"Maybe something important is in their or people."

"Then why don't attack it straight away, this is the closest place to the house but instead he's going off across Alagaësia to get a part of a sword. If this place has something to do with that sword then shouldn't he be here getting it?"

"Maybe he wants to attack Flora first."

"Or maybe he wants to get us out of the way."

-

Arean and the students landed a mile outside of Uru'baen. Arean rubbed the base of his wings and he walked for a bit to get the feeling back into his legs. The dragons landed soon afterwards and their Riders dismounted as well.

"How do we get into the city?" Rozura said as she looked at Arean sit down and rubbed his right leg.

"Like normal Riders. They will think we are just there for sight seeing."

"But they know we are enemies of the Riders."

"Yep but they won't see us as that."

"What do you mean?" Ferloo said.

"You'll see." Arean grinned, "When we get into the city I want you lot to follow me into Teirm's treasury hold there we will take what we need and leave no more no less."

"Then onto the rider citadel." Arean nodded.

"That will be a lot harder because I've never seen the rider vault but I made some guesses." Arean got up and stretched. "We sleep here tonight. In the morning we can continue."

-

Arya and Saphira where looking in each of the chests in Eragon's. It seemed as if he had an untold number of them and that no mater how many they tried to open none of them would budge for the keys.

"_This is just ridicules; I should be with Arean helping him fight back._" Arya said to Saphira

"_You are emotional at the moment. You would not be able to think straight._" Saphira replied

"_And Arean can? He's just a boy he doesn't know about payback and fighting._"

"_He is as old as Eragon when he started fighting._"

"_Well he had to start fighting. Arean has no excuse._"

"_No excuse. His father was just murdered by the gods. If you mother was killed would you want to get the killers?_"

"_No_" Arya lied to not show the flaw in her argument. She moved onto another chest.

"_You cannot lie to me Arya. You may not like your mother but you would hunt down her killers if she was murdered._"

"_That may be true but Arean seems like the wrong person to do this for me._"

"_You are entitled to your own opinion Arya but I feel differently and I have the mind of a dragon which trumps that of an elf._" Arya moved onto another chest "_you are just annoyed that you are doing this and not fighting with Arean._"

"_That may be partly true but I still feel as if he is the wrong person for this job._"

"_He is much like Eragon. His mind is virtually the same but it is deeper like a dragons. Though the last time I felt it, I could feel madness tickling the edges of it. His hatred will be his undoing but before that happens he will raise the earth for his revenge._" Arya stopped and looked around the room she was in. it was a sub section of the armoury Eragon had built and it had nearly all the chests in it. Arya looked at a gap between two chests and saw a faint outline of a door with a small hole where a handle should be. Arya cursed that she didn't see it earlier and walked towards it. Putting one of the keys in the lock, she turned it and heard the click of a lock inside the door. Pushing it open, she entered a dark room. Taking a torch from the armoury she walked in to find a sight she thought never to see in her life.

"_Looks like Eragon left you a present Saphira._" Arya reached up and touched the beautifully made dragon amour. "_Made from himself as well._" as Arya saw its blue tinge that was added to the metal with the use of scales. Arya took out the helmet and brought it to Saphira to look at it.

"_Looks like Eragon still holds surprises even after death._"

"_I don't think we will ever know all of Eragon's secrets._" Arya said as she strapped it to Saphira's head. "_It must have taken him years to do it. And it seems it will fit you for another thousand years._"

"_I can never repay him for this. Even if he was still alive there is nothing I could do to equal this._"

"_Perhaps you will find something one day._" Arya said scratching Saphira's chin.

-

Eragon opened his eyes. The fact that he was alive was strange to Eragon. He could still remember the feeling of the liquid purple fire inside the dragon burn him. Looking around now however it was clear he was not in the stomach of the dragon anymore and in a white room. No doors appeared to be in the room and it was empty. Eragon was leaning against a wall his legs in front of him but they felt useless and he found it hard to muster the energy to keep his eyes open. Eragon groaned and checked himself over. He was not in his original clothes and was in white trousers and a white shirt. Eragon checked his pulse. Feeling none, he started to worry. "Am I dead?" Eragon said aloud no one.

"No, well technically yes but your not dead yet." Eragon looked up to see Henry. Eragon looked confused. "We took out your heart."

"What?"

"Your heart, we took it out. This room is specially designed to keep you alive."

"Well that makes sense." Eragon said he rubbed his face "how long have I been dead?"

"About a week. We took you out of his stomach after you lost consciousness; the good thing is you only got burns on your skin." Eragon smiled

"Less work for you then."

"You can say that."

"What about the voice?"

"We took care of him. He shouldn't be bothering you any time soon."

"What do you mean by that?"

"We took him out of your body but as you know he is a hard man to kill." Eragon looked round the room again. All white.

"How do you get in without doors?"

"We teleport in. why don't you ask the question that is burning you on the inside?"

"How do you know I have one?"

"Because I know your type of people."

"You know a person that is like me. That must have been hard since they must also have a deep seeded hatred of you and the way you are. In fact I would go as far to say that the only way you would find someone like that is if you capture them and tortured them with your company." Eragon said with a small grin.

"I probably did. So what?" Henry said unperturbed

"It's just wrong in my opinion."

"Says the man who kills people for a living." Eragon tried to get up but his legs didn't listen to him.

"What's wrong with my legs?"

"You're just out of energy. Give it a day or two and you'll be fine." A silence followed them. Eragon was not willing to fold to Henry.

"The thing is I don't want to ask it but you don't have anything you want to know from me."

"That is true."

"So I'll just ask it. Why do you want me alive?"

"We want to breed you."


	95. Chapter 95

I don't own the Inheritance Cycle

* * *

"You want to_ breed_ me_?_" Eragon said back at Hendry to make sure he had heard him properly. When he nodded, simply Eragon burst out laughing hysterically for a good thirty minutes before he could come close to restraining himself. "Breed me like a common animal?" Eragon said between laughter.

"Yeah."

"Well you won't be able to do that I'm no common animal."

"Yes you are."

"Tell that to the people I kill. Breed me." Eragon started to laugh again. "You are killing me!" Eragon shouted as he slumped to the side clutching his sides that now ached from all the laughing. "No really, you're killing, me my sides feel as if, as if, they are going to break open!" Eragon said crying now with joy at the stupidity of the claim. His eyes started to water from the humour of it all. Eragon finally stopped after what seemed like an age and only occasionally laughed out.

"You won't find it funny when we kill your friends with a part human part dragon army."

"So that is why you need me. Surly you could of used other people."

"We did and it failed. We tried breeding them the normal way and the way we do it and neither way produced children with the dragon attributes. They where just normal children but you," Henry came down to Eragon's level and pushed him back up to seating position. He held onto Eragon tightly. "You had Arean and if that is possible then we can get the ones we want from you."

"So you where the one who stole the hybrids from the citadel. You took them away and bred them?"

"Yes for the greater good."

"Greater good? You stole them away from their friend, families and dragons. You lot should be ashamed."

"Yeah says the guy-"

"That kills people yeah but I never stole people and made them breed for my own twisted wants. You're sick."

"That may be but at least I'm sane."

"Sane? You make the raving mad lepers in my street look sane. You better hope Arean never saves me because if he dose then I'll kill you so horribly the books won't exaggerate how gruesome it was."

"Keep telling yourself that Eragon" Henry replied, "because we all know you are all talk and no action. Hell the way you treated the whole thing with Flora is proof enough of that I mean you could of killed her so easily but instead you let her have free reign over you and your students secretly and not even raise a finger. You are weak and slow minded Eragon and you better hope we don't come to a confrontation because you will be dead before you can utter your first smart comeback." Eragon opened his mouth but Henry closed his mouth "why is your son after the four-sword?" he moved his hands away.

"What's the fun in knowing? Trust me keeping it a secret makes it _sooooo_ much more interesting."

"Only a god can wield that weapon. You cannot use it to kill me and neither can Arean."

"I know."

"Then why do it?"

"Because it's fun to screw with your mind. Anyway I have my ways to utilise forbidden things."

"I hate you."

"Hates a strong word Henry. Detest would be better or dislike."

"You think you're the first thing we've ever bread. The army we have now we bred them from one person."

"What one person with no mate?"

"Yeah. All it takes is little bit of blood and the wonders we can do."

"So you're going to take my blood to form an army of half dragon half human beings and then kill the riders with them?"

"Yep. That is how we are going to do it."

"Good luck."

"Why?"

"I assume that when you take their blood that the blood doesn't have a deadly disease in it."

"I'm going now." with that Henry disappeared from view. Eragon smiled and made a decision.

"Forgive me," Eragon said as he used his dragon claw and cut his left palm open. After that, he drank the blood from the wound. It disgusted him but their was no other way he could of done it and since no weapon had pierced his stomach he knew it would still work. Eragon got up, ignored the protest in his legs, and started to bang on the walls.

-

Geoff and Mathilda where still outside the house in their hiding place in the house across the street from it. "That guy has been in that house for three hours now. What is he doing in there?" Geoff said to the air.

"Perhaps he's doing what Eragon did to the house we now live in?"

"You mean restore it? I don't think he's here to build a house."

"He could be digging in their or waiting for someone."

"Maybe it's those people over there," Geoff pointed to a group of people who where walking towards the house. There were three in total and they seemed to move with purpose. They entered the house a few moments after they had appeared and nothing happened for a few moments then a loud cry was heard from the house. The two did not move from their spot and waited for silence. The two students shudder gently and looked up to see the man in the white robes and dragon leave. The dragon looked happy as it licked its lips as if it had just eaten. "I think we should get going." Geoff said.

"But Arean said we should say here and report back if anything interesting happened." Mathilda said.

"I think hearing three people be murdered is enough. We better get going before that man comes after us." They left after that feeling that they had seen what they needed.

-

Arya was back in Eragon's office. She could feel his presence in here and it brought back her memories of the few months they spend together. It was too short in Arya's opinion and it was c rule hand that fate had dealt him and her. She could almost feel him nearby as if he was just sleeping in the chair she was sitting in or pacing back and fourth as he did sometimes thinking. She looked at the key that was left which had not opened any chests in the cave Eragon had. She looked at the desk and put the left over key in one of the locks. It did not do anything until the fourth draw she tried. It was the bottom left and after she unlocked it, she put the key on the top of the desk and looked at the draw. She remembered Arean saying that their where secrets in this draw which where bad, dark and dangerous. "He wanted this to be found. Otherwise, why would he give Saphira the key? Arean did say that they opened no chest in the house but he didn't say desk." Arya reasoned but she was still worried. After a moment, she opened it and looked inside. It was empty apart from an envelope with her name on it. Arya looked round it for a bit before confirming that the letter was the only thing in the draw. She took out the envelope and studying it a bit. It was Eragon's writing on the front. "Did he what me to find this?" Arya opened the letter and started to read it.

_Arya if you are reading this then I am dead. I knew it was coming for a long time and that was probably why I was so reluctant to love you when I came back out of the ninety-nine years of solitude. In the time I was away, I saw so may beautiful thing in this world and each of them was a shadow compared to the light of your beauty. This won't mean much to you now but when you get to the edge of the world its beauty will amaze you but you outshine it in my eyes Arya. These last months have been the happiest in my life and despite the knowledge of my death was close by I never felt like a condemned man despite being one._

_I just wish you could fully understand how much joy you have brought to my life Arya. I do not have to words in my vocabulary or in any other language I have in me. How much I cherished each hold and each cuddle, each play fight and every kiss. Each loving caress and every evening spent together talking long into the night about everything and nothing. If you have not found it yet, there is amour for Saphira in my cave in the mountains. For you however I have nothing to give you but my love and my best wishes. I may be dead but it is not the end of life. You never know I may be closer than you think and just remember. No one ever really dies._

"Closer than you think." Arya said smiling at his words. It was true he may be dead but she could still feel him nearby. At that moment she felt something rub against her leg like a cat and jump back. Looking down she saw a rainbow dragon. She looked confused at it as it walked back up to her leg and rubbed its neck and head against her boot. "_Hello dragon._" Arya said to it but it had an unbreakable barrier on its mind. She looked at it again and got a strange feeling as if she knew the dragon already. "What are you?" she picked it up and looked the dragon over before hearing a footstep at the door. Arya looked up to see a hooded man in white robes. He was dark skinned like Nasuada and it was clear he was well built and seemed eager to fight. Arya dropped the dragon and her hand fell onto the hilt of her sword. The dragon growled in protest at being dropped and blew smoke at Arya as if the dragon expected better of her. After that, it walked towards the man and jumped up onto its shoulder. She looked at the man's hands and saw no gedwey ignasia. "Where did you get that dragon?" Arya said to the man. The man said nothing and left the way he had come. Arya quickly ran to the door and looked out to see empty hallways where the man should have been.

-

Arean and the students reached Teirm the next day and they did indeed land without the Riders in the city attacking them. "Just play along," Arean said as they landed and someone walked up to them.

"Welcome Flora leader of the Riders to Teirm," the woman said to Arean. The student's jaws dropped. Arean smiled at them "may I know the reason why you have come to are fair city?"

"I need to see the treasure halls of Teirm good lady." The woman nodded

"Right this way." She said and they followed leaving their dragons behind them. Some guards watched as a green dragon rose up and flew off into the sky only to disappear when no one was looking.

"_What the hell are you doing?_" Rozura said in Arean's mind.

"_I'm making her see what I want her to see._"

"_How long have you been able to do this?_" Ferloo chimed in as they all listened to each other but no one else heard their conversation.

"_Since I was five. However, I was not allowed to use them because Eragon said I could not use it without his permission. With him dead I can use it at will._"

"_Your dad died eight days ago, could you sound less cheery?_" Kelren said this time.

"_I can grieve later. Right now I have to get this sword._" They followed the woman though the streets of term. Some people bowed to Arean knowing how to react to Flora's presence.

"_What are we?_" Rozura said looking at the people around her.

"_You are my bodyguards. You are dressed like them and walk like them even though you don't._" they reached the offices and where lead down into the inners of Teirm. After two minute they reached a vault that was opened for them and the woman let them go in. Arean examined each chest for a good five minutes. After an hour and a half of waiting Arean stopped and signalled for the chest he was working on to be opened.

"May I ask why my lady why you must have inside of this box?"

"The item inside of this box holds something that is a threat to the Riders. If we do not take it then the Riders are at risk." The chest was opened an onto of red velvet was a sparkling piece of the handle of a sword. It was made of sapphire or metal, which was stained blue, but it seemed to swirl different shades of it as if it was alive. It was decorated with all kinds of gems and each of them must have made the weapon priceless. "Begonf" Arean said signalling to Kelren "come here and pick this up for me." Kelren came and picked up the handled. It instantly burned his skin and he dropped it quickly and tended to his wounds. Arean took out some leather gloves and a strip of leather. Putting the gloves on he picked up the sword without it burning him and then he rapped the leather around the sword's hilt. After he had wrapped the handle, twice Arean picked it up and was not burnt by it. After that, they said thank you to the woman who had tan them here and they left ten minutes later with the people of Teirm none the wiser that they had just taken a priceless piece of sword.


	96. Chapter 96

I don't own the Inheritance Cycle

* * *

Arean and the students landed on Vroengard when the sun was just setting. Arean scratched the back of his head and looked towards the students. "You can't take your dragons any further. I will not be able to hide them well enough for the people to realise they are not there, anyway we will not need them for this part since we have to go underground. Now it is very likely that people will know when we open the vault so we have to act fast. Is that clear?"

"Perfectly" the students responded together. Arean nodded and started to walk from where they landed to the citadel. It would be a good mile hike as the dragons flew off back to the shore of Alagaësia. Arean could feel the tension around the island as people where gossiping about Flora involvement in Eragon's death. It was clear that people's opinion was divided but when they said it in the ancient language, it was very convincing. They reached the citadel at nightfall and Arean breathed in the sweet smell of a plan coming together. No one seemed to notice them and why would they when Arean told their mind they where not there. Arean casually walked by them as did the students.

"Why didn't you and Eragon do this earlier? It would be much easier on some missions if you had done this sort of thing."

"And take the fun out of the job. No you have to give your opposition a chance to try and kill you and that is what makes it fun."

"But you're not letting Flora know you're doing this."

"Yes I am. I told her two days ago that I would do something bad would happen and the Riders would blame it on her."

"Then she knows we are about to steel from her."

"I didn't say steel. I said something bad. If she were smart, which she is not, she would have put more security over every aspect of the Dragon Riders. They got to a door, Arean unlocked it with magic, and they started to descend. As they reached the bottom, Arean took a torch from the side and walked towards the vault in front of them. It was about a hundred feet tall and Arean already knew it was locked with magic and steel bolts that made it impossible to open if you didn't have a key. Arean took off his strange evil piece of metal and as well as the hammer he had brought along.

"So how do we open this thing?" Kelren said rubbing his hands. Arean flew up and looked at the vault from several angles and when he reached the top, he found that it was open from above, Arean smiled.

"We break in though the top." Arean landed and took each of them up to the top of the vault. Arean then checked the stone. He sensed wards to protect it but not as much as the ones to protect the front. "Stupid stupid Flora." Arean used magic to bore a hole about an inch in diameter though the top and placed the off cut next to the hole. Arean the when to a nearby wall and did the same and water quickly came though the hole. Arean then used his hammer to make a channel for the water to follow and go into the hole.

"What are you doing?" Ferloo said.

"I'm filling it with water. Isn't it obvious?"

"But why?"

"Water doesn't compress like air and so when there is a shock in the water it is applied evenly to the surfaces it's on. If there is a fault in the rock it will focused on it and be blown off. Like a door cut in rock for example, good thing it is air tight."

"But you don't have anything that will release that sort of energy." Arean took out the yellow shining vile he had acquired a few days ago.

"Inside this is compressed fire. When it is released, it will make the water around it turn to steam and expand its force on the water. The pressure will get too much and the door will blow off."

"Have you done this before?"

"This is the biggest scale I have done so far. You watch this and call to me when it starts to overflow." Arean picked up his strange piece of metal and started to leave.

"What is that? You have been quiet about that." Rozura said.

"This?" Arean said pointing at the metal.

"Yeah."

"It's a world of pain." Arean then jumped down and left them.

-

Arean was in Flora's room looking though her stuff. Flora was in her bed asleep and did not notice him rummaging though. "Three. Two. One." Arean said then Flora woke up clutching her jaw in pain. "Nice to see you're awake." Arean said looking though her desk. "How may of your family is already dead?"

"Get the hell out of my room!" she said looking at Arean.

"Just answer the question."

"What did you do to my dragon?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me."

"They are all dead. Fire last year." Arean nodded.

"I put a torture device on your dragon." Arean said. "You better to tell him to stop struggling. The more he fights it the more pain it will inflict."

"How...?"

"It's simple really." Arean sent her a picture of the strange piece of metal, it was clearly shaped for a dragons head and it had screws where the teeth of a dragon should be and on the top of it there was a strap that when over the head and onto the spikes on the back of the dragons neck. "The thing screws into the dragons teeth. If it struggles, the strap on the back tightens until its teeth are ripped out then it will starve to death. Never actually used it before nice to know that it works."

"That's sick."

"You killed my father. I find it's justified."

"By killing my dragon?"

"It won't kill him if he doesn't struggle. Now anyone close to you apart from the soppy love story of your dead mate?" Arean moved from the desk to another bookshelf looking through the spines.

"No."

"Good, less fall out from your death." Arean got bored and sat on her desk in the room.

"I demand you release my dragon from that thing."

"Why?"

"Because I'm the leader of the Dragon Riders." Arean laughed out

"That may have worked on my father because he was a Dragon Rider but me I have no loyalties to anyone anymore. Are you going to set the Riders on me, make me an enemy of the Riders?"

"Probably. Would it help you in your cause?" Flora said angrily.

"My cause will be fulfilled with the Riders help or not. What I do know is that you will die before you can help me."

"Why are you focusing on me, why not the gods."

"Traitor as well now. You are climbing up my list of people with no loyalty."

"Go on. Tell me why you are killing me and not the gods."

"Well they are a lot harder to hit then you. Personally, I don't want to go to the plain of the gods with my back exposed to you. Did you know they gave me my father's heart to show how eager they are to kill us?"

"No. that horrible."

"And you are with those people. So now who's on the right side?" Flora had no reply. Arean got up took a largish bag and left through the door.

-

Eragon was feeling horrible. His skin had gone a strange pale yellow and a layer of sweat covered him despite the room being cold. After knocking all over the walls, he had found that they gods had lied. This was just like the rooms Elizabeth had in her bar at the back with an observation window and a door that was just concealed from him by magic. Eragon had marked the Arean with his claw by carving it into the wall and now he was crashing into the door. From what he could tell he had been doing this for a days now but it was hard to tell since the light did not change in the room and there was in fact no way to know to calculate time from his surroundings. With a final hit, he gave up giving his shoulders a rest from the beating he was giving them. There was no way he would be able to get through that door. He walked to a corner and dropped down exhausted. His head was pounding and the sound of drums was not helping him get any rest. "Having fun?" a female voice said. Eragon looked up to se Natasha looking at him with a victorious smile.

"You could have used the door," Eragon said rubbing his shoulder.

"You bent it so badly it can't open now."

"What are you here for?"

"You haven't eaten all day and you need to stay fit."

"You know your plan to breed me is quite stupid." Eragon said, "Arean was taken from my mind not born. I don't see how you'll get more people unless I make more with my head."

"Well there is no harm in trying." Natasha picked up an apple and walked towards Eragon. "You look ill." Eragon coughed and covered his mouth he looked at his hand and saw blood.

"Tell me the way you would breed me."

"Well we take your blood and then we can use that to make people."

"How dose that work."

"I have no idea. I do not even know if Henry knows himself but it somehow works and they are real people who can breed and multiply. We've done the same things with ants and crocodiles."

"Well that's good." Eragon coughed again. "Can you make those people stop playing the drums?"

"What drums?"

"The drums. Cant you hear that?"

"No. you sure you can hear drums."

"Yeah." Eragon drummed his fingers against his thigh to the drumbeat. "Can't you hear that?"

"You're going mad awfully quickly."

"Maybe or maybe you're lying to me so I think I'm going mad."

"Or maybe you want us to think your going mad."

"All of them are of equal validity." Eragon looked at the apple "are you going to feed me?"

"Well I was going to but now I'm not so sure."

"Go on. You know you want to." Eragon said. She picked up his hand and put the apple in it. Eragon darted with sudden speed and bit into her arm. She pushed him off but the damaged was done. Blood started to leak from the wound in her arm and Eragon wiped his mouth with his sleeve leaving a red mark on the white cotton.

"What did you do?"

"Don't worry, you'll just die in a day from a horrible painful death if you don't cure yourself in time."

"What about you?"

"I'll die a slow painful death over a week unless you cure me which I'm sure you will."

"What if we don't cure you?"

"Well you need me. I am sure you can cure me some way within the next week. I can deal with pain it's you that should be worried."

"You are a bastard."

"I'm what terms, because some of my friends call me that as a term of affection."

"In the term as you are a bastard and that you should burn for this."

"Already have. You rescued me from the dragon's stomach. I wouldn't leave if I where you unless you want to spread the disease to others if you did you would save me a lot of work." Natasha walked over to a corner of the room away from Eragon. She took the food with her but Eragon did not notice as he got back up and stated to run into the door again in hopes of breaking it open.

"I wouldn't do that. If you get out their will be nothing to keep you alive and so you'll die in the hallway."

"I'm willing to try. I mean all I'm missing is a heart how important is that?"

"Fine your funeral." Eragon resumed trying to break though the door.

-

Arean came back to the students and plugged the water was coming out of with the surrounding rock then he took the vile from his pocket and put it in the vault full of water and sealed it the stone he hard removed. "I suggest we get away from this place and fast." Arean got them all to a safe distance and then reached out his mind to find the vile. Then he broke it with his mind. Their was a delay of a second and then the vault door came flying off and hit the wall opposite it Arean smiled and ran back down the stairs with the students in toe. As they looked into the vault, they saw piles of gold and silver that would impress even a dwarf. Arean looked at the gold with slight wonder and amusement then walked into the vault proper.

"I though we where taking the gold." Kelren said looking at Arean.

"It was never about the money. Their own gold mine is proof of that, no what I want is something else." Arean walked in and picked up a dragon egg.

"You're stealing their dragon eggs?" Rozura said. Arean nodded.

"It's what will really kick the Riders in the side." Arean used the bag that he had taken from Flora's room and put the twenty dragon eggs into the bag. After that, they left.


	97. Chapter 97

I don't own the Inheritance Cycle

* * *

Flora came down to the vault at the request of the Riders. It was a sorry sight to see with the door missing. She didn't realise what was wrong because the money was still there. Then she realised that the dragon eggs had gone missing. "How am I going to explain this?" Flora said looking over the wreckage.

"You could tell the true. That we where robbed by four people which no one noticed and not only that they put a torture device on your dragon." One of her advisers said next to her.

"Arean really has made my job hard."

"To be honest if you didn't kill his father I'm sure this would not happen." Another adviser said.

"I didn't kill his father. I was involved but I didn't kill him."

"He still blames you and the whole citadel knows of your relationship with him. It won't be long before they start to want you out and join Arean's side."

"He maybe more powerful but from a political standpoint he has no control." Flora sighed.

"Perhaps we can be of help?" Flora looked round to see Tarion and Feanor standing at the entrance.

"How are you supposed to help me?"

"We lived with Eragon. We have some dirt on him. I am sure if the Riders knew Eragon was an assassin with no morals they wouldn't be so eager to help his son. Also if you show them what he did to your dragon then I'm sure they will be very split in opinion." Tarion said.

"How do I know you won't betray me like the gods?" They started to speak in the ancient language but Flora stopped them "if I have learn anything over my years it is to never trust anything anyone says and that includes things said in the ancient language. Get out." They left and Flora was left with her advisors.

"Well there isn't much more he can do to us now." Flora smiled at her advisors ignorance "This is just the begging. We have only had a small shower compared to what he has planed for us. We must ready ourselves against the storm. Recall all the riders in Alagaësia and tell them to forget their missions and duties and that they must make hast to get back. If they protest tell them we are at war."

-

Arean and the students had flow non-stop from Vroengard and after about a whole night and day of flying they landed somewhere in the Hadarac Desert. They let out a cheer as they landed. "We will go down in history for this." Ferloo said smiling "we actually did it. We robbed the Riders."

"I wouldn't be surprised if Elena painted a picture of us doing this." Arean smiled

"Who's Elena?" the students said.

"Don't worry. It's just a woman I know."

"But you know what happens now" Rozura said. "We now have the riders out to kill us and get those eggs back."

"Thanks for that splash of cold water Rozura" Ferloo said.

"Rozura makes a good point. We are now enemy's of the Dragon Riders. In their eyes, we are just as bad as the Forsworn." Kelren said, "We better run till the end of the world."

"Don't worry. We will get there eventually but for now we have to get the rest of the sword and put it together." Arean said. Arean patted the sand under his feet. "We sleep here tonight. Get some rest and tomorrow we will go after the others in the cult." The students nodded and did what he said.

-

Eragon smashed into the door for what seemed like the four hundredth time when it finally broke. Eragon smiled and looked at Natasha with a look of triumph. He took a step out and smelt freedom. The next moment however his chest burnt and he collapses onto the floor. He couldn't breath and he felt his muscles dying from lack of oxygen getting to them. He lied on the floor in pain until Natasha pulled him back in and mended the door. "I told you it was unsafe for you to leave the room." Eragon groaned.

"Thanks." Eragon pushed himself up and walked back to his corner. She sighed and sat next to him.

"What am I going to do?" Eragon looked over at her and realising that she was next to him raised an eyebrow.

"Accepted your going to die? Personally I though you would beat the shit out of me before you accepted."

"There would be no point in hurting you."

"Well that's nice." Eragon looked forward again.

"You know me and you aren't so different. Both used and abused by other people."

"We are not the same." Eragon said. "You're just saying that because you want to be remembered. Next thing you'll be telling me of your life story."

"How do you know this?"

"Because I have seen it happens to people. I have joined people who where dying and there was no escape. They always talk about how their lives are wrong and their regrets. If fact their was only one person who didn't do that."

"Did you mind?"

"No. they are dying people, they deserve at least one person to care about them when they join the blackness."

"Who was the first person you killed?" Natasha said looking at the side of Eragon's face. Eragon looked straight on, thinking.

"Before or after I got the voice?"

"After."

"It was a slaver. I was being sold off in front of people and the look in their eyes. The way they valued how much you where worth and how little they could pay for you. I lost my cool and I broke the chain around my neck and strangled the slaver with it. How about you?"

"What makes you think I've killed?"

"No one asks that question without them actually killing someone."

"The first person I killed was a servant. He dropped a knife on my thigh and I took it out and stabbed him though the heart." Eragon just looked on.

"It must have been hard to live with Richard. All those servants and people to care for you."

"Are you patronising me?" Eragon nodded. "I'm dying and you are insulting me."

"It's a game me and Arean used to play. We used to walk up to dying people and insult them so they know we care."

"Really?"

"Of course not. We may be killers but we aren't evil."

"Do you care that I'm dying?"

"You'll be fine. They will cure you some way just like me."

"I'm not important. You however are."

"I have seven times as long to live as you. They will cure you first."

"I'm expendable."

"You're the head gods' daughter. You are far from expendable." Eragon had a coughing fit. His eyes where half closed and he seemed to be loosing energy.

"Sometimes I wish things where simpler." Eragon did not reply. "You know just me on my own. No parents no nannies."

"You did alright with Feanor."

"I just used him."

"Spoken like a true gold digger."

"You really don't care about me do you?"

"Why should I? you are dying and it's good for me if you live that's ok if you die that's fine with me too. All I'll get is a beating but as I have said I have a high threshold for pain." Natasha rested her head on Eragon's shoulder.

"You're really comfortable you know that."

"Yeah. Arya tells me that all the time." Eragon smiled thinking back to Arya.

-

Geoff walked into the house and dived out of the way, as a sword was brought down towards his head. Grabbing a knife and looking round he saw Arya with her sword drawn and looking at the two of them. "Sorry I thought that man was back."

"What man?"

"The man with the dragon who wears white robes."

"No he can't be the same man." Geoff said as Mathilda walked off towards the kitchen to make a light snack clearly uninterested in the conversation. "Did he have dark skin and the dragon was multicoloured."

"Yeah."

"He must be the same man. Did he take anything?"

"I looked through the whole house and nothing is gone. It's as if he just came in to look around."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Did you see him on the way here?"

"No but Arean should be back in a day. We can ask him then."

"I don't know. He could be back any moment and then what do we do."

"It's two against one. He'll be a push over." Geoff said confidently as he took a pear from a bowl. Arya put her sword on the table and watched Mathilda make her sandwich.

"What about his dragon?" Arya said. Geoff smiled.

"The only way that thing could kill you is if you where allergic to cuteness. That dragon is no threat I mean he is only knee height."

"Yeah it seemed to like me for some reason. Well until I drop it. He felt so familiar like it was part of something I knew."

"He? I think you're thinking too much over it Arya just forget about the dragon and focus on the muscle if he comes back then you and me can fight him and distract him wile Mathilda sneaks up behind him and whacks him over the head with a frying pan."

"Sounds like a plan." Mathilda said as she took a bite from her sandwich." Arya and Geoff looked at it and saw there was no filling.

"Did you put anything in it?" Geoff said. Mathilda shook her head.

"Strange girl." Arya said. "You really are confusing, good with a bow and sword but your logic is completely gone."

"Well I may nave no logic but at least I'm not tone deaf," she said towards Geoff.  
"What the hell I didn't even insult you!"

"Yeah so is your mom." Mathilda replied.

"That makes no sense."

"So dose your face." Arya laughed out at his.

"She got you with that one. I was wrong you do have logic, well when I say logic I mean comic timing. I suggest you quit wile your ahead."

"I'm happy as long as I can have my bread sandwich." Mathilda replied and took a bite.

-

"What time is it?" Natasha said waking up her head still resting on Eragon. She had now started to look ill as her skin became pale. The light in the room was now annoying to her eyes and so had them half closed.

"Well if the drumbeats are to go by you have been asleep for two hours." Eragon said groaning and stretching his arms.

"You know he's watching us." Natasha said yawning and getting up.

"Well he should think about curing us. You only have twenty hours left."

"You fascinate him. That is why you're here most of all."

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah but I want to bug you now. You fascinate him Eragon."  
"That is strange for me to fascinate a god. I'm just a simple assassin."

"It's not that. It is what you are. They say you are his equivalent on earth. When he looks at you however he has nothing but anger at seeing you so happy. You resonate happiness and it annoys him."

"Don't you resonate happiness? It is hardy a mystery. I'm with Arya and she makes me happy as well as Saphira and Arean."

"You have done so many things you should be ashamed of yet you are still happy, still defiant when there is no hope. Then there is your freedom. Don't tell me that you don't feel free now."

"I'm in a room I can't leave."

"But you feel free. You certainly look it."

"Is freedom a facial expression?"

"Your freedom comes naturally Eragon. You cannot be caged no matter how hard we try. It is as if your soul is somewhere else doing what it wants to do. He wants to be like you Eragon. He wants to have the peace and joy in your mind and he just cannot get it. That is why you piss him off so much."

"And I thought it was just my good looks."

"I'm being serious." Natasha said annoyed Eragon was making fun of the situation.

"I didn't know Henry got angry so quickly." Eragon got up and walked to where the glass would be. "You're jealous of me aren't you," he said to the glass. Their was no reply but Eragon smiled and looked to Natasha. "Your father is an idiot or you're a bad liar because why would he want to create more of something he hates." Eragon walked back to his corner and went to sleep.


	98. Chapter 98

I don't own the Inheritance Cycle

* * *

Arean and the students had joined back with Arya, Geoff and Mathilda in his house. They had stopped off at Elizabeth's for a moment to get the information on the cult and what they had was spread out on the table. Arean rubbed his chin as he looked over the information taking it in slowly then looked at the others and started to explain it to them.

"The cult is left in three main bits." Arean said.

"Yeah you told us how it was made up two days ago." Rozura said.

"Well as you know three teams made up of four people. One of the people in the team will be the leader and the others will be his or her back up. Only the leader knows the location of their pieces of sword. Each team has a different named leader. There is captain also know as Wolf Pack." Arean raised a picture of him and they passed it around. "He was raised by wolves with his brother and they now are in the same team together as well as a dwarf shade and a strange elf that can change into a half bear half leopard. I know it sounds weird but that's how he is. He uses strap on claws to his arms which are made out of a strange metal only the gods can make, the shade uses a simple sword, the elf uses two swords connected together by a chain and his brother uses a scimitar."

"A dwarf shade?" Ferloo, Geoff and Kelren said together. Arean smiled.

"You better watch out for those crazy things, twice as fast as a normal elf and four times stronger than a dragon. It also does not help that this dwarf was born with two hearts."

"And he's not the leader this guy, Wolf Pack, must be some warrior." Arya said.

"Well he is a lycan or a werewolf. His brother is the same but he can change into a dragon. He will be somewhere in Alagaësia. The next team is lead by the major also known as Barren." Arean sent round another picture. "Story goes he was once a son to a rich leader but their house caught fire and killed everyone but him. He has chard skin from the fire and all his wealth when with it. The gods gave him the power to absorb energy from people and things around him naturally without the help of magic. His team consist of a half-elf, half-urgal. She wields a staff that is on fire. A blind human who can paralyze you by looking at you and a Raz'ac."

"I thought all the Raz'ac where dead." Arya said remembering the memories Eragon had shown her.

"They where, seems the gods wanted to help out this guy."

"Who's the last team?" Arya said

"The last team is lead by the lieutenant. She is also known as Silent Death." Arean gave them another picture "story goes that when she was little her town was attacked and she fled with her little brother to a shelter out in the woods. Everyone in the town died and the soldiers went looking for the children not wanting them alive. Her brother was crying out and she covered his mouth so he couldn't be heard. She held for too long and half an hour later went the men and woman had left she found that her baby brother was dead because of her. This of cause messed her up in the head and it is said that if you look at her long enough you see someone walking behind her with her. People say it is her brothers soul always their to curse her. She uses a strange circular bald that is a complete circle. She throws these and it is like a boomerang. Useful to cut off heads or so I'm told. Her team is made up of three normal people. Apparently her original team deserted the gods and the gods killed them all. Therefore, she had to find replacements fast. Nothing too bad just three normal people. Geoff what did you find from the house."

"Well there is this crazy man in white robes. He waited in the house for three people to come in and then murdered them."

"Bugger."

"What is wrong?" Arya said.

"Nothing. It's just he is competition. He must have heard about Richard dying and thought he could get the sword for himself or if our luck is really bad, he is Richards apprentice with orders to purge the cult to conceal the weapon forever. Did you see him murder them?"

"No." Mathilda said

"That house I sent you to look at was the lieutenant's safe house, they where normal people right?"

"Yeah."

"Well the lieutenant is on her own then. She is probably in hiding and will be hard to find. I say we should go after the major first. He should be the easiest to kill and find."

"So where will we find the Barren?" Arya said.

"He should be near the sea. He likes to bath in it because it helps him forget about his chard skin. I have to go make some daggers now so I will leave you to your own devices. I suggest you oil your sword and armour and get practice in wile you can." Arean then left them and went to the forge next door. The students kept looking though the information on the weapons that the cult used and the habits of the team. Arya followed Arean out.

"Why are you making daggers?" she said next to him.

"They are not just any old daggers, they will be ceremonial daggers. They have patterns carved into them and jewels. It is the only way some of them will die."

"What as a sacrifice?"

"Yep. I have to sacrifice them to the gods to kill the leaders. Therefore, I am making three daggers."

"You know the guy who killed Silent Death's team had a dragon with him."

"So?"

"He had a dragon. It was multi-coloured."

"Well that confirms it. He is Richard's apprentice because the only dragon I know of that is like that is locked away by the gods and if they somehow got a dragon from him, I suppose it would be the same. How big is it?"

"About knee height, no older than a month to be honest."

"Well then I suppose it will be an easy kill." Arean started up the furnace. "I suggest you tell the others to get ready because tomorrow we are leaving."

"What do you mean we are leaving?" Arya said looking at Arean who had just but in some metal to heat up in the furnace.

"We have been here for too long. We have to move on and I know just the place." Arya shook her head and walked off.

-

Eragon woke up when the door was slammed open. Eragon watched as four people were put inside his room all looking ill. Eragon smiled at how well it was going. Henry came in a moment later and looked at Eragon. "I don't know why you are smiling. All these people are prisoners."

"Tell that to my face." Eragon said eager to sink his teeth into Henry. He licked his lips to frighten Henry. He walked up and Eragon lunged at his arm but Henry caught him before he could strike.

"You think your cleaver Eragon doing this to delay us breeding you but here is the ace up my sleeve. I took blood before you cut open your palm and drank your blood to activate your illness." Eragon went wide eyed and then smiled.

"I wish you luck in your endeavour." Eragon said as patronising as he could.

"What are you not telling me?" Henry said.

"Nothing. I wish you luck. I suppose if that blood doesn't work that I'm pretty much worthless to you."

"Even if your blood cannot be used we can use you for other things." Hendry got out a knife, cut off a chunk of Eragon's skin, and walked out closing the door. Natasha walked up and healed the wound.

"Who are they?" Eragon said looking at the four newcomers.

"I don't know I don't normally work with the prisoners. That honour goes to Tempest, she like to shock them with fire in their veins."

"Nice."

"She's my half-sister."

"That must suck."

"You have no idea."

"I have a good idea that she won all the fight you had with her. Look at them." Eragon said pointing at the new comers who where crowding together in the opposite corner of them. "They are like a bunch of rabbits before Saphira."

"They have no mind. They lost it long ago. What did you mean by 'I wish you luck in your endeavour'?"

"Nothing it meant what it meant."

"No it didn't. You clearly have done something else so you would not be controlled or used or bread."

"What can I say I like to be prepared?" Eragon gave her a smile "to tell you the truth the only reason I infected myself was because I wanted to die if they captured me and it just turns out that you wanted to breed me and the illness prevents that."

"I can see life with you is never boring," Eragon laughed at the statement. The prisoners flinched at the sound. "How long do I have?"

"Twelve hours." Eragon put his fingers though his hair. "You ok?" Natasha gave him a look. "I know, stupid question."

"How do you know he won't breed you?"

"I didn't. It just so happened that when I prepared myself for coming here I just happened to do something to stop you breeding me." Eragon smiled

"Please."

"If I know your father. He didn't take any blood before I was infected because he was to busy gloating to take any."


	99. Chapter 99

I don't own the Inheritance Cycle

so I'm updating today because on the weekend I'm at a bonfire with my friends. enjoy

* * *

Eragon's cell was now starting to get cramped with the number of infected people. Eragon was now starting to hate how successful it had turned out and now the coughing annoyed him. Eragon rubbed his temples "could you please die quietly?" Eragon shouted. Silence spread over the room. "Good now I can think." The door opened and Eragon looked up to see Hendry. He picked Eragon up and dragged him outside. Eragon grabbed his chest and tried to breath.

"It's ok, just stay alive for the moment." Hendry said

"Can't....breath." Hendry took out some pills and put them in Eragon's hand.

"Take them." Eragon threw them away.

"Your....daughter... needs it." Eragon wheezed.

"I need you alive. She can die for all I care and probably will."

"No" Hendry picked up the pills and opened his mouth and forced them down.

"I can't risk you getting ill again." Hendry threw him over his shoulder and took him down the corridor. Eragon blacked out.

-

Arya woke up in a foreign bed. She automatically reached over to feel the familiar body of Eragon next to her but her hand kept going and she relied he wasn't there. She looked over the room. They had gotten here late at night and all she did was walk in got undressed and collapse on the bed but now in the morning light she looked over it. Compared to the old house their seemed to be a lot of windows and the room was a lot lighter. The wood was not as dark as it was in the old house. Arya got up, got dressed, and washed her face. After that, she walked out of her room and onto a balcony. She got a view of sand and then a beach about forty feet away from the house. "_How did I miss that we landed on a beach?_" she thought as she walked across the balcony to a set of stairs to ground level. The hut was on stilts and underneath the hut was a bit of decking and a sofa that where exposed to the elements. The sofa looked out into the sea. Walking out she saw that it wasn't just one house but several along the beach. The beach was in a half moon shape that only stopped because of the sea. She looked on as the dragons swam in the water. Arya smiled and waked up to the water line and took off her shoes so she could feel the warm waves lapped at her feet. She saw a person running along the beach and knew it was Arean from the wings behind him. He was a good mile up the cost and she watched as he ran the rest of the way and slowed down a few feet from her. "You're up early." Arya said looking at the out of breath Arean. He didn't have any weaponry on him, which Arya didn't expect, but then she had never seen Arean run for fun either.

"Just ran a marathon." He said when he recovered and sat down. Arya was even more surprised now.

"Since when did you run?"

"Since we got a beautiful view of the sea and the rising sun anyway from here to one side of the beach to the other and back is exactly twenty six miles." Arean wiped his brow with his sleeve. "I love this place."

"I suppose the houses are on stilts because the beach floods."

"It happens from time to time but not often. You know I almost forgot what I am supposed to do when I got here. A hundred years could go by and you would not notice them if you where here."

"I see you feel strongly for this place." They watched as the dragons flicked water at each other and rolled around play fighting. "They look happy." Arya said even Saphira was joining in the fun.

"I'm not surprised since they have been in the desert for about five months. They must have a sand dune stuck between their scales."

"How did you find this place? It's completely secluded from the world." Arya said looking at the cliffs all around them apart from the east where the sea was.

"This used to be Richard's then it was Eragon's when he became leader of the team. After the team disbanded, they left it to Eragon." they watched the sun rose out of the sea for a bit.

"This place is so beautiful. Why didn't Eragon bring me here earlier?"

"He was already established in the slaver city. This is his little chunk of paradise and you don't share it with just anyone."

"You mean yours don't you?" Arya said. It still felt strange not having Eragon next to her or even thinking he was gone. She could almost feel his touch in her imagination and how they would sit on the sofa under the house she had come out of and watch the sunrise.

"This will never be mine. It will always be Eragon's. I'll stay in it however without any regrets but it is his."

"Dose he have any other houses that I should know about."

"What do you think?" Arean said smiling. Arya smiled as well. The dragons started to come back as the sun got into the sky. "Perhaps one day I'll show you them. Right now I have to cook want to come and help?"

"Would you mind if I explored the beach a bit more?"

"Not at all. Just don't get lost." Arean stood up and walked over to what seemed to be an interior of a house but if the walls had been removed and only see through white curtains remained where the walls where, in it was a kitchen and a round table. Arya figured out it was the main meeting place and the main eating-place. She collected her shoes and walked up the beach.

-

Eragon woke up in pain. We had a brief flashback to the days the voice would wake him up like this but now he was gone Eragon assumed it was the pills he was forced to swallow. "The cure is worse than the illness," he grumbled as he opened his eyes to a rainbow of colours. "Some pills." He rubbed his eyes and the colours did not go away. He reached out and felt warmth and a slightly rough but smooth texture to it. Eragon remembered where he had touched something like that before and sighed. "You better hope Saphira never finds out about this Kill Joy because if she did your heart is coming out of your chest."

"_They just chucked you in and you looked so weak. My animal instincts took over also my sense of self preservation._" Kill Joy replied.

"Nice to see you too. How long have I been out?"

"_Don't ask me I don't have drums in my head._" Eragon got up and crawled out from under the dragon's wing.

"How do you know about that?"

"_People talk. One of the people that were sick and in with you heard you talking about drums._"

"Nice to see you've grown a brain since I was last here. Thank you."

"_What for?_"

"Everything but thank you for Arean. I do not know how much longer I will have my mind. So I want to say it now so you know it was the best thing that happened in those hundred years as well as all your help with the gods."

"_Your welcome but you can thank me but freeing yourself and me._" Eragon looked over the room and saw how cramped it was for him. The first time he was here, he did not feel anything for the dragon in front of him but now because of the things, he had done and his reconnection with Saphira he was almost on the edge of tears seeing the once mighty beast locked and caged in a room where he could not move without hurting himself. Most of his scales had lost their shine as well and he was in need of a groom. His wing muscles didn't look like they would be able to move the wings let alone be able to flap them hard enough for them to fly.

"I'm on the verge of tears and I don't even know your name." Eragon laughed wiping his eyes.

"_My name is Markus, but you can call me Kill Joy if it pleases you._"

"Whatever you want."

"_I like Kill Joy. It reminds me of a time when I was a ruthless dragon._" Eragon smiled.

"Dragons, different minds but same mentality." Eragon walked and sat down to lean against this forepaw. "I suppose they cured me as well as made this room capable of keeping me alive?"

"_Yep. However, the room was already like that. As it is I do not need to eat food or drink water."_

"Well that explains why there are no dung-heaps here. I suppose they got tired of cleaning you."

"_Something like that. Did you ever find out what they wanted to do to you?_"

"Yep. They wanted to breed me."

"_Interesting._"

"Did they do something like that for you?"

"_Nothing that dramatic. They used my blood to grow dragon parts to be surgically attached to their army of normal creatures. Those things that you fight where once part of me._"

"Did you know they where stealing riders?"

"_No. I would have told you if I had._"

"I hope Arean can get us out of this one."

"_What do you think he's doing?_"

"Probably planning my rescue or fighting off the cult."

-

Arean was lying on the beach on his front sleeping. He was enjoying the sun in all its glory for the time he had before it when behind the cliffs and cast shadow over the houses and beach. He woke up to the sound of footsteps coming closer. He looked up to see Saphira standing over him. "_Shouldn't we be going after the cult?_" she said to Arean with a hint of impatience

"We are. Tonight I am getting suited up and we are going to spy on their house. You can come if you want." Saphira shuffled her feet and continued to stare at Arean. Arean looked away not knowing what was wrong.

"_When are we getting to kill the person that sentenced my rider to death?_" Saphira suddenly said.

"It takes time. If we go now then we might as well hang ourselves."

"_Time? We are going at a snails pace._"

"Saphira my father died nine days ago and in the next four days we are about to take out of the cult's arms and after that we are going after another arm. I can't go any faster and in the time between I'm relaxing myself so I'm in top form to kill these abominations of nature." Saphira huffed "don't give me that look. We have to face the toughest warriors alive to get this sword. You cannot kill this person by normal means. I need you to trust me."

"_I am sorry Arean. It is just that we dragon like are revenge hot._"

"It is understandable Saphira but we will have are revenge. Just be calm and everyone will be happy. In fact I can go now let me get my kit and we can go to the location." Saphira noticeably brightened up at the notion that they would be doing something productive. Arean got up and walked off to get ready.


	100. Chapter 100

I don't own the Inheritance Cycle

* * *

Arean and Saphira had travelled about five hours and were now sitting in the dark on a ridge about a league from a group of buildings. Arean took out a telescope, looked over the house, and saw four shadows moving. "What do you think Saphira?" Arean asked as he overlooked the compound. The grounds where cornered off into sections parts of it had large rocks in it and trees that would provide good cover against bows. No patrols went around the house and the house was practically empty.

"_I find it odd that there are only four of them especially if one of them is blind. He could hardly paralyze a great beast like me._"

"The gardens look clear of any weaponry." The villa was two stories and looked to be a far size Arean guessed about six bedrooms

"_Should I fly over to get a better look?_" Saphira asked eager to do something.

"as long as you do not fight them and are high enough that they do not see you then yes feel free." Saphira jumped off giving the ground a small shake. Area started to check the perimeter and the surrounding areas of the plot and stopped looking over at the other side of the property seeing another figure spying on the house like Arean. He was in white robes and had a dragon next to him and Arean knew it was the man Arya had told him about. "_So he's planning on killing them as well. This will be interesting._" Arean continued looking as the man looked at him from under his hood and waved. "_Cocky bastard aren't you,_" Arean thought as he connected his mind with Saphira. "_We have been spotted._"

"_So we go back now? We just got here._"

"_We have all we need. Anyway we cannot see in the house so the grounds where the only thing that provided us with any help._"

"_Fine. I'll pick you up._" Saphira swooped down and Arean jumped up as she flew over grabbing onto the saddle and swung himself onto as they flew off into the night. Arean got out some paper and a pencil and started to sketch the layout from memory as they flew back the houses.

-

The door opening waked Eragon. He looked at Henry standing there and smiling with something in his arms that looked like two chairs. A table was floating behind him. Hendry closed the door, walked in, and put the chairs down and the table in the middle between the chairs. Hendry pulled out small figures, started to put them onto the top of the table, and then walked to Eragon. Eragon felt horrible this morning. The pills seemed to be working against him in some way but he wasn't coughing anymore and his skin looked normal. Hendry looked him over. "You look like shit." Henry shook his head.

"That's and insult to shit." Eragon groaned.

"Come on I want to play a game with you." Hendry pulled Eragon up and walked him to one of the chairs. Eragon blinked a couple of times to focus on the small figures to figure out the game.

"Chess?" Eragon said recognising the pieces. "You want to play chess?"

"It helps me to gage how much brain damage you have sustained and or are receiving."

"You put me on a pill that will damage my brain?"

"Well you went to desperate measures we had to follow suit."

"I suppose it doesn't matter to you if I'm a vegetable then."

"No. white or black?"

"Always black." Eragon replied and watched as Hendry put the black figures in place. "Your daughter dead?"

"Yes. She couldn't hold on and since you had the only pills we couldn't make any more in time."

"I had another six days."

"It could have gone bad suddenly. We didn't want to risk it."

"How could you hate your own daughter so much?"

"Your move." Eragon pushed a figure randomly.

"You did an illegal move" Eragon moved it again not caring.

"Better?" Eragon said

"Much." Hendry replied

"You know even if Arean was the evil one and the voice was the good one I couldn't kill him. He is my son and I would rather kill myself than him. How can you do that to your own flesh and blood?"

"Because she was starting to rebel." Hendry left it at that and moved another piece

"Just that? She didn't listen to you so she must die?"

"Exactly."

"You are one cold bastard." Eragon moved another piece and Hendry took a deep breath. The board look strange mix of black and white with no clear leader at the moment.

"I pride myself on the fact that I don't care about others."

"I suppose you killed your own brother."

"How did you know about that?" Hendry said as Eragon moved another figure randomly.

"You look like the type." Eragon replied, "I should know, I kill enough of them."

"You have a brother you should have killed."

"Jealous?" Eragon said smiling. Hendry growled. "I know about you and your fascination with me."

"It's true. You do fascinate me. All that joy and happiness should not go to someone who has done to may wrongs."

"And you deserve it because you have done nothing but good deeds?"

"For the greater go-"

"Cut the bullshit. That is a lame argument like the one that because I'm older means I know better."

"Well it was."

"So was what I was doing. I was getting rid of bad men and woman that deserved to die in the world. If fact I was doing your job."

"Well thanks for messing it up because you actually negated are efforts there."

"What you wanted them to fight amongst themselves so you would get their souls?"

"Yes. More bad men and woman would have died that way than with this little by little approach."

"_Could you two be quiet! I'm trying to sleep._" Kill Joy said as he moved his head in annoyance.

"Be quiet Markus. We are doing important things here." Hendry replied

"_What playing chess with him so much to make him go insane and eat the chess pieces?_"

"Is he right?" Eragon said looking at Hendry.

"yep." Hendry replied staring daggers at the dragon.

"Well it doesn't matter." Eragon moved one final figure. "Checkmate."

"_Hell yeah._" Kill Joy shouted out to rub it in Hendry's face. They both looked at him with an expression of surprise and disapproval. "_What? Too much?_" Eragon nodded.

"Chess isn't my forte." Hendry explain.

"I suppose neither is Tic-Tac-Toe" Eragon said with a winning smile.

"That was uncalled for."

"You took out my heart."

"It was fair gain."

"Just get out." Hendry sighed and left. "What a sore looser." Eragon said aloud before he walked back to where he was before and joined Kill Joy in sleep.

-

Arean had gathered the students into the main entertaining part of the housing community and had them sitting down. Arean looked them all over to see how they felt. All of them looked nervous but still had a small bit of excitement bellow the surface. Arya was at the table as well watching silently. "I suppose you are wondering why I have gathered you together and I am happy to say that this time it dose not concern the cult however it dose involve your training." The student's looked at each other "you have all passed. Congratulations." The students gave a cheer. Arean smiled and gave them all a drink and then raised his glass. "To all of you. It's been hard but now you are worthy to carry the title of Dragon Rider." They all nodded.

"Let us not forget Eragon and you Arean who helped us to get here." Geoff said and they all agreed.

"Well wile you all passed Mathilda I have a special position for you on the team."

"Ooo what is it?" Mathilda said eagerly.

"You will be the team's markswoman. Basically you will be providing us with cover from a crossbow since you have the best aim out of all of us."

"So I have a special title then?" she replied eagerly.

"Yes of markswoman." She smiled widely. "Any objections?" he said to the rest of the group. None came up. "Well then tomorrow night we will assault the villa and take down the major's team. I suggest you get some rest." They left and Arean was left with Arya.

"You really think they are ready?" Arya said.

Arean nodded "I have nothing left to tech them. If that doesn't mean they are ready then I don't know what is."

"This makes them your equals then."

"I'm happy to have more people at my level. Especially if it helps us kill the gods. Anyway they may have my knowledge but I am defiantly more skilled."

"Tomorrow night. We are moving pretty fast now."

"Saphira wants this to be that way. It must be hard to loose part of yourself like that in front of you."

"Last time she was just was converted to my dragon. Now she truly is alone. It must hurt her greatly."

"Yes it is hard on all of us. Even the students have been hit hard."

"All of them but you." Arya said looking at him. "I haven't seen you shed a tear for your dead father yet. Neither has anyone else for that matter."

"I can grieve later."

"Well it's hard to grieve if you have no sense of loss. I have seen your thoughts and so has Saphira and you do not feel remotely sad. Is their something you have not told us?"

"If I was sad then I would be no good in a battlefield. I can cry for him later when this is done."

"Well I hope that is the case because if you held something back we would not be pleased." Arean did not know what to say and they sat in silence listening to the waves gently breaking on the sand. "I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow for the raid." Arya walked off to her house leaving Arean alone. He sighed and walked to his hut sleepily. He walked up the stairs entered his room and collapsed on the bed. Arean relaxed full for about a minute before he knew something was wrong. He looked to the left of his room and saw a man with dark skin in white robes looking at him from under his hood. His face was cast in shadows as always and the dragon hatchling was sleeping quietly under the chair he was in its tail around one of the legs. Arean instantly got the knife from under his pillow and pointed it at him but kept a distance of about two foot between them.

"Who are you and who do you work for." The man didn't say a word and just looked at him.

"Is this how you treat everyone you meet?" The man said calmly. He did not seem bothered that his life might be in danger.

"Are you planning the same thing as me? Whose side are you on? Whose dragon is that?"

"So may questions." His voice was one of soothing and calm as if he had all the time in the world.

"Can I have some answers?" the man seemed to ponder it for a moment.

"yes." Was his reply, after a few moments.

"Whose side are you on?"

"I am on neither side."

"So are you enemy or friend."

"Neither. I am doing a job that my superior has given me and I have to carry it out. That is protection of this being." The man said pointing at the dragon. "Whatever it says I must do till the time we part."

"And the dragon wanted to see me?"

"That is correct." Arean looked at the dragon and tried to connect his mind with it. He found that the barriers around it where too strong even for him to break them.

"I cannot speak with him or her." Arean said.

"Why would you need to? It is only young and has no voice yet. It just requires your company like it did with the elf woman the other day."

"How dose the dragon know us."

"I cannot say I am bound by oaths of secrecy."

"By whom?"

"Again I cannot say, for the words die in my throat if I try to utter them." the dragon yawned and looked up at Arean. He got up, stretched before walking, and jumped on Arean's bed. He circled it twice, lay down next to Arean, and growled for some affection. Arean carefully put his hand on top of the dragons head and stroked it. It purred happily. "When are you going to tell them that Eragon is alive still?" the man said

"How do you know that?" Arean asked looking back at him but didn't stop his petting.

"I know that because you know. The fact you got his heart if he was actually dead you would get ashes not a whole heart. Then the fact that you knew the gods wanted him alive. It all adds up really. The fact that you have the heart on your desk over there is also a hint that it is important."

"I didn't tell them because I don't think it is necessary. They would want to go straight away but we need this sword. Why dose this dragon want to see me?"

"I do not know. It tells me through feelings."

"But the dragon is not yours."

"No it is not."

"Then how do you know how it is feeling."

"I just do."

"Why do you want the cult dead?"

"The being wants it to be done and so I will comply. It has not told me to help you however but I will not be a hindrance either. It wants you to do well but if it dose not advice me to help you then I shall not."

"They say the enemy of my enemy is my friend. Well I suppose that this proves otherwise." Arean looked at the dragon and felt as if he knew it from somewhere. Perhaps it was because Arya had described it to him and sent him a picture of it. "This dragon is truly strange."

"You are correct." The man said.

"What would happen if someone attacked the dragon?"

"They would die, the people around him would die and probably the whole village."

"A bit extreme isn't it."

"Not if you knew that I knew. We must go now. I have heard you are raiding the villa tomorrow I wish you luck. I and this being are leaving to find the next team." Arean nodded to him.

"Be safe. I suppose I will see you around."

"That you will." He then picked up the dragon, put him or her on his shoulder, and walked out.


	101. Chapter 101

I don't own the Inheritance Cycle

* * *

Arean and the students where just outside the grounds of the villa. A storm had come in from the sea and it brought thunder and lightning with it making the conditions dark and loud from the thunder and rain perfect for the assault. Arya and Mathilda where on the cliff that Arean and Saphira had been on the other day looking over the compound with bows and the people on the ground where equipped with crossbows and swords and Arean was in his full weaponry gear. Arean moved from behind his tree to the wall of the grounds and lay on the floor. A loud clap of thunder was heard overhead and the sky illuminated everyone for a moment before sending them into darkness. The students looked ready to fight as they lined up behind Arean. "Remember the plan." He whispered to them "split into two groups, group one takes the bottom floor group two takes the top." They all nodded to show they understood. "Barren is mine don't forget that." They nodded again and then they moved. He ran across the grounds staying behind cover until they herd a clunk and a metal spear go past them. Arean dived behind a fountain while a few got behind a wall and some just fell onto the floor and rolled away.

"What the hell is that!" he heard Ferloo shout.

"I would guess it's a scorpion!" Arean shouted. "Basically a huge crossbow used to take out ships!" Arean looked round as the lightning lit up the sky to see the Raz'ac working the machinery that was some way in the house, which is why they did not see it when they came the day before. Arean looked at the others and thought up a plan. "Flank!" he shouted as he dived from the fountain as it was hit with a spear and shattered over where he was a few moments before. He jumped up and ran to the house diving all the time to avoid the spears coming at a stupid rate at them. When he slammed into the villa's wall, he saw that Ferloo had followed him and Rozura was on the other side but she had lost her sword. Arean nodded at her and she held out her hand. In one movement Arean took out a sword and his crossbow from his back and turned into the gap where they where firing the ballistics. He threw it towards Rozura and shot at the Raz'ac that hit him in the shoulder he kept going an arrow went past his head and into the Raz'ac's chest as he got to the other side.

"Thanks." Rozura said

"Don't drop the bloody sword in the first place." Arean reloaded his crossbow.

"You didn't tell them we where coming did you?" Rozura asked remembering what Arean said at Vroengard.

"Not that I know of." Arean replied as another spear went by and into the wall where Geoff was.

"We can't get in from there and they have the front covered with the blind guy." Kelren said as he joined them.

"We make are own entrance." Arean said as he signalled to Saphira. She flew over and landed next to them.

"_What is it?_"

"I need you to dig to make this wall collapse. Can you do that?" Saphira answered with her clawing at the ground. Soon the wall fell outward and Saphira moved to avoid it then flew off into the night to observe from afar. They walked in and Arean got into the fight with the Raz'ac wile Ferloo and Geoff ran upstairs.

"You ssshall die pathetic human." It said at Arean.

"I'm not so sure." Arean blocked it with his sword and parried another blow at him. Then the Raz'ac blocked his sword and drove his beak into Arean's thigh. Arean fell on one knee and rolled away to avoid his head being loped off. As he rolled, he got a dagger out and cut off the Raz'ac's foot. He jumped and slid over a table before pushing it over and getting behind it. "I thought you beasts had all died" Arean asked as he healed his wounds. There was no reply and Arean took it as a bad sign, he jumped up with the crossbow, and was met face to face with the blind man. Arean could not move from his place and was locked in the blind man's eyes. The blind man smiled at Arean before a bolt came out of his eye. Arean looked back to see Mathilda holding the heavy crossbow he had given her earlier from the cliff about half a mile away.

"How the hell did she do that?" Kelren said as he looked at the dead bodied of the Raz'ac and the blind man with bolts through their heads.

"That is why she is the marksman." Arena said as he ran up stairs.

"Watch out" he heard Geoff say too late as horns hit Arean in the chest ripping though his skin and pinning him to the wall. Arean cried out and looked at the elf- urgal thing as it held him against the wall. Arean pushed his wings against the wall behind him and forced her back before pushing her down the stairs and him healing his lungs.

"Help would be nice people." He said as he dived out of the blind range of the creature. Arean went up against a wall and was joined by Ferloo and Geoff.

"My god she is worse than a buffet at a strip club." Ferloo said.

"I bet you wouldn't kick her out of bed though." Geoff said back. Arean smiled at the conversation.

"I am not that desperate." Ferloo said as he rounded a corner and dived out of the way, as she ran by. He cut her ankles but she still was able to run from sheer determination. Ferloo dived out the way again and Geoff joined him as Arean went round to the other side.

"I'm not saying you are" Geoff said turning round and firing an arrow at the beast. "I'm saying you have low standards."

"What I want to know is how she was conceived. No elf or urgal in their right mind would be together." Ferloo said sticking his sword out as the elf ran by and the sword was knocked out of his hands.

"Perhaps she altered herself to look like one." Geoff pulled him back and Ferloo grabbed his sword again.

"Na. No woman in their right mind would choose to give herself thick thighs." Ferloo said

"Good point." Geoff said. Arean snuck round behind the elf - urgal and stabbed it in the back. It only seemed to enrage it and Arean took his sword out, dived out the window, and grabbed onto the guttering.

"Take off the head!" Arean shouted as he pulled himself back into the room as the elf ran off into the house.

"Admit it Ferloo you wouldn't kick her out of bed." Geoff said as he blindly threw a book round the corner to distract the beast. Ferloo turned from cover and threw his sword at head level. The beast turned round and started running at them. The sword connected but she kept running at them. Geoff tackled Ferloo out of the way and the urgal - elf ran into a wall and then the head fell off.

"I prefer my woman to be one species or if they have to be a mixture then elf and human or whatever Arean is."

"Fair enough." Geoff said getting up and lending Ferloo a hand. He accepted and they pulled each other up.

"Right now we have to find the major." Arean said as they got together again. Kelren and Rozura joined them from downstairs and they started to look though the rooms. There was only one place they had not looked yet and it was a large room at the very back of the house which was unaffected by the elf - urgal fight. They instantly felt an energy drain as they came near the room. Arean signalled the others to hold back and he went to the door and opened it.

-

Kill Joy was woken by mumblings and the pace of agitated feet. Opening his right eye, he looked at Eragon who was pacing back and forth between his tail and the opposite wall. He was frantically murmuring as if his mouth was numb and he was trying to talk but it was clear that noting physically was wrong with him. Kill Joy woke up fully and gave his full attention and tried to listen to what Eragon was saying. "It wasn't supposed to happen yet. No, no not for a month they said but it's happened and it's not suppose to but it's begun but can it be stopped but it wasn't suppose to happen yet. No, no not for a month they said..." Eragon kept muttering to himself.

"_What's wrong?_" Kill Joy instantly began to worry. Clearly, something had shaken Eragon up and it happened before he expected it.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong everything is great isn't it just wonderful I mean yeah. Yes it is." Eragon said trying to cover up his muttering and act normal.

"_Are you ok?_"

"Something happened and it wasn't supposed to. Not for a while."

"_Is this something to do with your preparation for coming here?_"

"Yes but they said I would be fine. Arean would get here in time and rescue me."

"_What is wrong?_"

"I can't remember them."

"_Remember who?_"

"Arean, Arya, Saphira. I cannot remember what they looked like. All I have is names and nothing but that. The memories of them in my head are gone."

"_I don't understand._"

"I don't know their faces. I know I love Arya but I have no idea what she looks like. I know my dragon is Saphira but what colour is she? How big is she? What distinctive features she has." After saying this Eragon swayed and Kill Joy caught him with his tail. Eragon looked weak when he was wrapped around the dragon's tail. "Those things made me strong. Now with them gone all I have is dialog."

"_That is bad. You cannot remember anything about how they look. Nothing at all?_"

"I wish I did. I hate this..." Eragon pounded on the dragon's tail to release his anger a bit. "I think I can stand now." Kill Joy let him down and he stood up but didn't move from his spot. He seemed to be thinking hard from what the dragon could decipher from the expressions and body language of the human but it was hard. He had spent very little time with anyone and humans where hard to understand especially someone as complicated as Eragon.

-

Arean walked in and saw what looked like a burn corpse. The man's skin was completely black like burnt wood and lumpy from the different degree of fire damage he had received. He turned round slowly and his face that was little more than a skull looked at him.

"You have killed my men." Barren said.

"They are not men, they are beasts."

"They where family to me." Arean could feel his energy being drained. "Mine was burnt to ash with their greed. I was however reborn from the ashes and rose to the sun with the purpose of my duty. I suppose you want my piece of the sword."

"Yes. I do require that."

"I commend you for your efforts. It is not everyday a person takes on the gods with a chance of winning. You are taking a madman's dreams and making them a reality. That alone would be enough for you to be crowned a god in some places." Arean took out the knife he had made specially. It was a dagger that looked normal apart from a single read line that twisted round the blade.

"You knew your time would come eventually." Arean said as he thrust forward. Barren turned round quickly and blocked the dagger with his own.

"Yes but today is not that day." Arean whipped out another dagger and cut the charred skin. Red blood slowly oozed out of the wound as Arean ducked to avoid the strike to him. While he was down Barren grabbed him by the head and threw him into a bookcase. Arean got up unsteadily and was hit in the side with the dagger. Arean cried out and jumped away to avoid further damage. Barren tried to follow but Arean kicked a chair at him hitting him in the chest and winding him. Arean dropped the normal dagger and switched it with a sword. Barren got out his sword from the desk and swung it round showing off.

"You know how this will end boy." Barren said, as he looked him over.

"Yeah, you dead with a dagger in your chest." Barren laughed and faked Arean by lunging to the left and making Arean blocked a nonexistent sword as Barren stabbed him in the side and forced him against a wall. Arean shouted in pain and punched Barren but it seemed to have no effect. Arean took his wing and hit him squarely in the side sending him flying into a bookcase. Arean healed himself as he looked at Barren stand up.

"I will end you!" Barren shouted Arean smiled.

"I heard a story that said that you actually started that little fire of yours and that the gods made you like that so you will never forget how disgusting you are." Barren lunged at him and Arean ducked as he came overhead Arean cut off his left arm and stabbed him through the heart with the dagger. Barren landed awkward and Arean heard a snap of bones. Arean rushed over to listen to his dying words.

"I'll never tell you." Barren said looking at Arean.

"I am worthy of making the sword whole my father is worthy of using it. Now let me have your piece."

"It's in the house somewhere I suggest you start looking in the most unlikely place." With that he died. Arean grabbed his head and hit it on the floorboards in frustration. Arean composed himself, stood up and walked to the students."

"The sword piece is in this house. First, collect your weapons then start going through the house. Check everywhere and remember this is an object of magic so we should get a feeling of where it is. Check for voids of magic or things that are radiating it. It is possible that they have put up traps." The students nodded and set off.

"_What do you want us to do?_" Arya said to Arean about her, Mathilda and Saphira.

"_Keep a look out. Knowing then they probably still have something up their sleeves. If you run out of ammo feel free to come and help us._"

"_Do you expect us to run out?_"

"_Expect the unexpected. That's the first rule of assassination._" Arean replied as he walked back into the room where he had the major fought each other. Arean overlooked as the blood started to cover the floor and saw that it was mostly bookshelves and a desk. Arean started to go through the stuff when he thought of something. He looked back over at the body of the major and walked up to it taking out a dagger and started to skin him. He remembered his father kept keys in his chest so why wouldn't he keep a sword in his body as well. It was unlikely Arean knew but Barren did say it was in an unlikely place and if he blocked the edge with magic, he could keep it inside without it burning his skin or cutting him. Arean cut open his limbs and found nothing. He moved onto the elf - urgal thing and started to cut it open. "Bingo" Arean said cutting open one of her thighs and finding a piece of metal wrapped in a cloth. Arean unwrapped it and found the fragment of sword. Arean looked it over and found that it was the next bit that connected the handle with the rest of the sword. Arean looked it over at it had strange marking on it in an alien language and seemed to glow with an inner light. The edge was so sharp even the lightest touch would cut you open. Arean took out the handle after putting on some gloves and put them together. They instantly fused together as if they knew they had to be one thing again. Arean smiled ant put the sword back before contacting the students.

"_I have found the sword. Who is in the armoury of this building?_"

"_I am_" replied Kelren. Arean nodded.

"_Stay there and I want the rest of you going over the house looking for weapons. I want the whole floor done by the time I'm finished looking through the weaponry in the armoury. Understood?_"

"_yes._" They all replied. Arean nodded and set off.

-

Eragon sitting on the floor against the wall his eyes closed and him breathing slowly trying to stay calm. His left leg was stretched out before him with the other one was bent with his foot patting the floor in a pattern with the drumbeats in his head. "It's very addictive beat." Eragon said.

"_I never knew you where into music._" Kill Joy replied looking at Eragon.

"I'm not I'm just loosing my mind." Eragon looked at as Hendry entered the room. "What is it now?"

"I just came in to check on you. How are you doing?"

"Fine." Eragon replied roughly.

"I'm not so sure about that." Hendry said. He did not say anything else.

"Why do you think that?" Eragon said

"I heard the conversation you had with this dragon. I know you are forgetting people and that is bad for me."

"Why?"

"Because it mean's you are ill again. I need to play you at chess again." Eragon reluctantly got up and walked to the table, which had not been moved since they had last played, and started playing.


	102. Chapter 102

I don't own the Inheritance Cycle

* * *

Eragon had almost given up the will to live, not that he could do anything about it, and by the looks of it so had Hendry. Eragon moved his final figure and won again for an unknown time because he had stopped counting at about ninety. "How are you doing this?" Hendry said, "I'm never been beaten by anyone here yet you come along and with random moves you beat me."

"Can we stop this, because if we have to play this again I will eat the board." Eragon groan. "Surely you're just torturing me with boredom. You must have gotten all you need to know from me."

"How can you win with random moves?"

"Because that's how I do things. It looks random but in reality, it is a coordinated attack. Also I find it funny to take your queen with a pawn."

"That makes no sense."

"That's your problem. You want rules, you like rules, and along with other things. Now I do not break rules because anyone can do that. I work against the rules, I use them to help me and that is what a true master of war or in this case chess dose."

"How dose that apply in a chess game?"

"Well when my pawn takes your queen it gives a moral boost to my figure because they now know that anyone can make a difference even the lowest of the low."

"You do know they are just stone carvings." Hendry said seeming to have made a breakthrough.

"Yeah but even stone has feelings." Eragon replied.

"Well I don't think I can find out any more. I'll see you later." Hendry left Eragon feeling frustrated and confused to what was wrong with him.

-

Arean and the students had been through the house searching for any leads for them to follow to find the location of the other team they had to kill. Arean felt that his time was limited with the knowledge of the unknown fighter in white after the same thing and even the slightest edge could help them get there first. Nothing really interesting came up in the investigation just some letters until they found a contract to a building in Alagaësia. Arean smiled when he found it at the back of a draw in the kitchen. Rolling it up, putting it into one of his pockets, and walked out into the rain. They had a pile of weapons to take with them and he started to load up Saphira as the students finished off their search they came up and went under a veranda and waited for Arean to finish. Arean ignored them and went to Arya. He handed her the paper with the property on it.

"You have been in Alagaësia a lot longer than me. Do you know where this is?"

"This house is in the port of Reavstone do you think the others are there?"

"I doubt that but I think it's a meeting place for them all to meet up. What is its main business?"

"The port is the source of most of the income we also have a training academy there for young riders and dragons as well as two or three mines."

"Well it would make sense to spy on the riders even if it is only a meeting place." Arean ran his fingers through his wet hair "then we have to find that other girl. There is no knowing where she is hiding out. The stupid bitch hasn't made it easy."

"That is for sure. Is there something bothering you?" Arean looked at the students to make sure they where out of earshot.

"I lied about Eragon. He is still alive." Arean only got that far before Arya slapped him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" her voice was full of venom but she had not raised it. Arean brought his hand to his face.

"Ow!" Arean said

"As if that hurt you just got gored by an Elf - Urgal."

"It really hurt!"

"Saphira saw him die. How can he still be alive?"

"Saphira saw him be eaten not killed. The gods want Eragon for something and I doubt they would just kill him when he would be much more useful alive and kicking. Don't you find it odd that they sent a whole heart intact and not ashes when he was eaten by a dragon?"

"It's just a hunch though."

"The heart is all the proof we need. I just hope they are not doing anything too cruel to him wile we are away." Arean walked away and Arya followed him as he mounted Saphira and signalled the others to follow his example. The dragons then set the house on fire and then flew off back to the huts on the beach.

-

Hendry was in the library of the gods going through every book on ailments he could find when someone walked in on him. He did not look up or even notice them come in as he was so bent on finding out what was wrong with Eragon. He only noticed when they sat down on the table he was working on. He looked up at Mary as she looked at him with a smile. She had white hair that went just past her shoulders and a smile that could melt ice. She was in a beautiful green dress as she looked at him.

"You're here late aren't you?" she said as he put down his book.

"I need to find out what is wrong with Eragon."

"By looking at chess books." Mary said as she picked a book up and looked at the cover. Hendry went red.

"He beat me at chess. What do you expect me to do?"

"I expected you to kill him but then I remembered how much you are fascinated by him. All that wonder you have for someone that is your equal almost."

"It's not like that."

"Yeah because he's better than you isn't he. Even insane he is better than you at chess with 'random' moves."

"You where watching us."

"Hendry everyone was watching when they heard you where getting your ass handed to you on a plate by a mortal."

"Well he may be better with chess but that is it."

"You angry he is happy aren't you."

"I'm angry that he gets to experience joy. It annoys me that we have rules to make us do certain things but I have not had 'fun' in a long time."

"Your old what do you expect."

"I expect for me to find out what this heartless bastard has done to himself."

"Personally I find Eragon boring. His life is now too perfect. He may be an assassin and he must have morals and things like that but he is too well adapted to that life."

"What do you expect from a man with three souls?" Hendry about to say something before he suddenly put down the book

"No. he couldn't have done that."

"Done what?"

"Where did Eragon go before he came north?"

"He attacked Flora."

"And before that?" Hendry got up and he was sweating now.

"We don't know. They dropped off are map."

"Did they go to the Hadarac Desert?"

"Yes but we don't know where in it but they spent a day there."

"Shit." Hendy said.

"I suppose you know what is wrong with him." Mary said getting up walking round the table.

"He sold his soul." Hendry said annoyed.

"Well that isn't bad he still has that in him."

"Well that's what normally happens when you sell your soul. You only give it away when you die but he has taken it out completely with him still being alive. The meds we gave him if he doesn't have a soul would have sped up the process."

"What process?"

"His mind loss and then the animal instinct take over. He will slowly forget everything he has ever known and then after he has, his primal side will come out and because he is a rider and part dragon, he will be savage and brutal. He will have rage attacks psychotic dream his strength level will constantly change and a million other things we don't know about."

"Well that's not too bad we can still breed him."

"No. if an animal doesn't have a soul they cannot breed. If fact we cannot do anything to him without a soul. He can do anything he wants. He can cast any spell and even if it is beyond his ability, he will not die because he already has. That bastard knew we couldn't do shit with him if he didn't have a soul."

"Well what do we do?"

"We are going to the vault. I need to get his soul." Hendry got up quickly and ran for the door. "You can come. I need a sidekick for this." He said before he ran out.

-

A few hours later Hendry and Mary where outside the vault. They stood there to look at it for a bit before knocking on the rock. It moved aside a few moments later to reveal the gatekeeper standing their before them.

"What do you want?" he said gruffly to them.

"We want to see Galzra. We need to talk to him about something to do with a person in are care." Hendry said.

"We don't have Eragon's soul." He said to them.

"How did you know what we where going to say?" Mary asked.

"Because she saw you two coming." The gatekeeper replied as he led them inside before the vault shut itself. They walked for about ten minutes before they came to a house in the rock and opening it where let into a grand hall. "Wait here wile I get him."

"Be quick." He left and about two minutes later Galzra came round the corner in his toga.

"Hendry long time no see." Galzra said his arms wide in greeting.

"Where is his soul?" Hendry said right down to business.

"We have lots of souls you will need to be more specific Hendry."

"Where is Eragon's soul?"

"It's not here. In fact we have not even touched his soul."

"Then how dose he not have one?"

"He doesn't have one well I suppose he knows how to removed souls then."

"How? That art is so complex and long that you are the only one who is willing to do it."

"Well perhaps I had a simpler way of doing it and then perhaps I wrote it on a piece of paper and perhaps I dropped it without realising it and perhaps Eragon took it and read it."

"You gave Eragon the power to removed souls? that is against the rules we have!"

"I didn't give it to him it was just a series of accidents that lead to him suddenly finding out how to do it."

"Thank you. Thank you so much for this. We might as well kill him now." Hendry shook his head and walked back a bit so he could talk without being heard.

"What is so bad about this?" Mary said looking at Hendry."

"The spell lets you take out your soul and put it in something else to keep it save. He could put it in anything. Plants, Animals, rocks, metals and anything else he could get his hands on. Now all we have to do is find it but we will not bother because it is much too cumbersome. I will just torture it out of him."

"Is there a reason we are still here?"

"Yes I need to talk to their far seer. Wait for me here." Hendry walked down a hall to the side and entered a big room full of paintings. He could hear the gentle humming of Elena go with her brush strokes as she painted.

"The second time in sixteen years. You must be worried." Came the voice of the blind elf. Hendry worked his way through the maze of painting stopping to look at the many different ones. One had a waterfall in it with a man at the top about to jump into the cool water bellow. Another had a man over a dead body weeping with bloody hands. A third was of a group of people sitting around a fire but the one with their back to the picture had a knife behind him and looked ready to strike. He saw a portrait of Eragon and his son looking over an edge of something he saw himself a few times all of them had blood in them. It was clear from the pictures he always was depicted with blood but Eragon had a wide range of different things painted of him. Hendry looked at one of Eragon's picture with the voice in control and next to it was one of Eragon smiling eating a meal which showed just how varied they where.

"How is that related to history?" Hendry said "the one with Eragon eating?"

"That was the first night he showed the voice to Ceri." Elena said. Hendry got to the middle and saw her drawing a claw of a white dragon holding someone down. "It is truly amazing what Eragon has done. I might draw him forever and still not be done with all the things he has and will do."

"He is no better than a human who kills for money."

"That may be true but his heart is pure. He may kill and he may be rash with punishment but that is to his enemy's. To his friends he is kind and loving as well as loyal and dedicated."

"I need to know." Elena knew the question before it was asked.

"And I cannot answer your question because I cannot say it to you like I cannot say it to Eragon. When you die is not down to fate or destiny it is down to the decisions you make leading up to that time."

"Eragon seems fixed o killing me. Dose he know the outcome."

"He dose but I will tell you the same thing I said to him. I may paint it but that dose not mean it will come to pass. The pictures I have painted which have changed and shifted in colour are proof of this. For example this painting." Elena pointed at a picture of a horse. "That picture had fourteen people in it that had changed the world but I know they will die horribly before they can be in the picture because the future has changed."

"Who is Ceri? I have never heard of her and I have studied Eragon's every move."

"I cannot say. I only know her name in fact the only person who really knows about her is Eragon. You will have to talk to him to find out."

"Thank you." Elena looked at him after he said this.

"A thank you. This Eragon is changing you Hendry you would never say thank you sixteen years ago when you came here to find out about him. Give him my wishes and tell him nothing has changed." Hendry nodded and then left. Elena waited for the footsteps to die down before getting up and walking to a picture that was covered up. She pulled the sheet off it and looked at it smiling. Despite being blind, she could see the painting in her mind. Eragon had just turned over the chess table and Hendry had a bishop in his eye as Eragon prepared to beat him up some more. "I guess bringing Ceri up wasn't such a good idea."


	103. Chapter 103

I don't own the Inheritance Cycle

* * *

Arean, Arya the students and the dragons had flow across to Surda they where a few miles outside of the city and where staying in the now abandoned dragon training academy. During the trip over, they had looked over the weaponry that they had collected and tried to see if they could but it to any use. The only major thing that they had found is that some of the crossbows they had taken had n automatic reload on them so they didn't have to pull back the string all the time to insert another arrow. Arean had also given Mathilda another crossbow operated by a winch because it was too taught to be pulled back by hand. After a day of rest, they set out to go to the house they had found out about what they could be dealing with. Arean went with Arya and left everyone else at the training grounds. They where not stopped at the gates but the streets where quiet and fewer people where around than they expected.

"What are the chances that Flora is sending the whole rider army against us right now?" Arean said as they walked down the street.

"I would say about fifty-fifty. She defiantly has abandoned this place and I can't sense any riders around us for miles except the pupils." They turned into the road and found the house. It looked like any other house in the road and that made Arean shiver. If they could blend in so well just how long had the gods been watching them? Arean grabbed his sword in one hand and knocked on the door with the other. No sound came out. Arean looked to Arya to see if she had heard anything. Arya put her hand on her sword and shook her head signalling to go in. Arean turned the knob quickly and strode in drawing his sword at the same time. The room was filled with blood and then he did hear something. A quiet moan was heard from the corner of the room and a small rustle. Arean slowly walked round and saw a man in ripped and blood stained white rags on the floor passed out with a sword in his thigh holding him to the ground. Arean dropped his awareness and went over to him instantly recognising him as the man with the multicoloured dragon. The dragon was next to him rubbing his arm with it's snout to try wake him. Arean took out some water and poured it down his throat to hydrate him as well as wake him up. His hood was still over his face concealing his identity and Arean thought for a moment if he should pull it back before leaving it and looking at the weapon stuck in his leg. The sword on closer inspection was identified as a staff. It had barbed wire all around it and it seemed to be pushed in all the way and so the metal would be knotted with flesh and bone. Arean would have to be careful to not loose the leg. He waited for the man to start to wake up and the handed him a small flask Arean used for emergencies.

"Drink it. You will wake fully then." The man downed it and looked at them. Arya had taken up her duty to watch the door after sweeping through the house.

"The midget. Came from nowhere. Stabbed me in the leg and tried to take the package."

"How long was that?" Arean said restraining himself to ask unimportant questions.

"About two days ago."

"I'm going to have to cut you open. It's going to hurt you a lot." The man nodded. Arean took out a knife and cut away the excess clothing first to have a better look at the wound and to have clear access to the area he would be cutting. "Arya could you get me some beverage of some kind." Arya left and came back with ten bottles of beer, two wine bottles and a large bottle of whiskey. Arean handed him the wine and instructed him to drink it and then he took a swig from the whisky bottle before he poured it on the wound. He cried out at the pain as Arean cleaned the area. Satisfied with the cleanliness Arean cut away from the wound to the left so he would be able to pull back the skin and muscle to remove the metal. "I need you to talk to me to know you're still awake. Can you do that for me...?" Arean waited for him to fill in his name.  
"Red."

"Can you do that for me Red?"

"Yeah I think so." Arean set to work.

-

Eragon was leaning against Kill Joy humming to the beat in his head. He had been doing this for what seemed like days in the unknown passing of time that was the room they where in. Eragon would probably have gone crazy by know if it hadn't been to the dragon to bounce ideas off of."

"What happens to me when I kill Hendry?"

"_You become the next king of gods. It is how it works and how the system was crafted._"

"I can't kill him then."

"_Why not? He is evil Eragon, you have to kill him._"

"A man like me should not rule over the lands. I would be a bad god in fact I would be worse than Hendry."

"_In what way?_"

"I would either be too lazy to do anything or I would be so strict I would kill half the population." At that moment, Hendry walked in and looked at Eragon. "_Speak of the devil._" Eragon said in Kill Joys head.

"I know what you did." Hendry said as he pulled the chair out to sit on and put the chess pieces out for them to use.

"Not chess again." Eragon groaned as he sat in his usual place.

"I'm afraid so but the fact that you don't have a soul in you is something we should be talking about."

"You found out then?"

"They broke the rules."

"I stole the rules."

"What did they put it into?"

"They did nothing. I put in it something you will never find."

"And that is?"

"An eagle." Eragon said

"I'm assuming you're getting voices now as well." Hendry said.

"You know me too well Hendry. The only good thing is that when the thing with my soul in gets near I'll go back to normal."

"I admire your determination. Getting yourself ill to fool us for a couple of day and sneak this past us I mean it would be months before we would actually realise you had lost your soul because we could put it down to you being crazy."

"They told me you use people's souls. That is how this place works that is how god powers work. Without a soul I can use that sword Arean is getting."

"Yeah but now he has to find an eagle as well as getting to you."

"I'm sure he will find a way."

"Tell me about Ceri." Eragon froze. "Because I know nothing about her and that's odd because I know about everyone. I searched her in our book which records everyone and she is not in it."

"She wouldn't be." Eragon said trying to sound as hostile as possible.

"Why did you make her up?"

"She is not made up. I would drop this if I where you."

"In fact the only thing I truly know is that she died. But no of old age as you keep saying."

"Stop this now."

"What was she to you? A replacement of Arya, a shoulder to lean on, or an innocent bystander caught up in your web."

"She was a sister to me."

"Tell me. You where the reason she died, am I wrong? I bet she gave her life for you and you hate yourself fo," Hendry was cut short by a bishop going through his eye as Eragon palmed his face. He pushed over the table and stood over Hendry as he collapsed to his knees. Eragon picked up his head and punched him three times in the face breaking his left cheek and lower jaw. Hendry fell backwards in an awkward position holding his face. Eragon gave him a hard kick to the crotch and watched as Hendry rolled into the fetal position.

"We don't talk about her. Ever." Eragon said leaning down to Hendry's ear. A moment later people flooded the room, Eragon was injected, and he fell to the floor. Hendry eventually got up and healed his wounds before looking at the knocked out Eragon.

"Take him away. Nail him down and give him the strong stuff. We do not want him attacking anyone else." He said before leaving bow legged.

-

Arean finally cut away all of the muscle from the staff and with the broken thighbone he bent it at an unnatural angle and slid it away. After that, Arean started to check the wound for any left over metal and healed it up. "Thank you." Red said not moving from his place.

"What is the package?" Arean said.

"I was referring to the dragon." The dragon had not moved from Red's side and looked worried at him. "I need some food." He tried to get up but could not. Arya looked at Arean and nodded towards the kitchen and they walked into it leaving Red to think about how to get up.

"_Can we trust him?_" Arya said in Arean's head as they entered.

"_He is after the same thing as us. He wants the cult dead so we can trust him on that but nothing more._"

"_Well I suggest we get out of here. Perhaps he knows where the captain's team?_" Arean nodded and went out to see Red standing at the table supporting himself as he devoured a fruit bowl.

"Do you know where they are staying?"

"Last time I checked they where heading to Eoam on the island of Bierland. Going there would be your best bet."

"Are you ok? Can you look after yourself?"

"I'll be fine. I might catch up in a few days and join your for the assault but maybe I'll start on the one in hiding."

"Whatever. Come on Arya we have all we need." They left the house and Red waited a few moments before going to a floorboard and taking it off seeing a fragment of a sword in the hollow. He smiled and picked it up turning it through his hands without it burning him before he put it in his backpack and walked out with the dragon.

-

Eragon woke up restrained and at first, he did not know why. There were the sounds of beats in his head. Not the drums he had heard earlier but something like a beating of a heart and he could feel the beats coming from his feet and go up his body. He could hear breathing as if it was inside his head as well. Then he looked down and saw he was nailed to a chair. Thick four-inch long nails had been hammered though his skin and bone until they entered the wood on the other side. His hands where behind him and he could feel they where nailed though his palm though the chair and into Eragon's back. The pain was unbelievable and it hurt more than anything Eragon had ever felt. "Hurts, doesn't it?" Eragon looked up to see Hendry leaning against the wall. He had healed completely and seemed fine now and his voice was louder then normal. "I didn't want to do this Eragon but you left me with no choice."

"Don't pretend your not liking this."

"You may be wondering why you are in so much pain and why my voice is so loud."

"What did you do?"

"We drugged you again but this one heightens your senses. You are so full of the stuff you could feel a penny drop from thirty leagues. Incidentally if you move you will feel the pain increase so much you will probably pass out which is for best really because we don't want you hurting anyone."

"You nailed me to a chair. You broke my scales nothing has broken my scales."

"Well everything has a breaking point. Seems we found out what yours was. So tell me about Ceri."

"I told you we don't talk about that. If we ever do then I'll kill you."

"But you can't kill me because you don't want my position."

"Ok, I'll hurt you so much you will be begging me to kill you then I'll think of something then."

"How about we play a game since you like those. You can ask me a question about anything and then I get to ask a question about Ceri. How dose that sound."

"If I do this can you go away?"

"I suppose so."

"Fine, I'll go first. How many sons and daughters do you have?"

"Can I ask why you want to know?"

"So I can make sure your line is killed off completely." Eragon said. Hendry nodded.

"I have twenty children. Who is Ceri?"

"She is no one. A random girl I found."

"I know you're a compulsive liar Eragon but I told you the truth so you have to do the same."

"She was the daughter of my master. When did you kill your father?"

"How do you know that?"

"I assume that you only go to this place because your father died and because you killed your brother it's not that hard to kill your father." Eragon explained. "When you have killed people for as long as me you know what people do and why they do it."

"Fine. I killed him long before the dwarf and dragons war. You and Ceri ever get in on?"

"No. we-"

"Wait. Just no?"

"Yeah. Just no."

"No explanation. No reason."

"Do you screw your own sister? Wait on second thoughts don't answer that." Eragon said looking at Hendry. "Did Elena tell you now you died?"

"No. she can't it's the rules." Eragon smiled at his words. "You know how I die."

"I may. Then again, I may be grinning to make you think I am but you cannot be sure. Just like the eagle I told you about."

"How did Ceri die?"

"Old age."

"Come on Eragon. I know it was not old age. In fact that is the only thing we have on her and so she must have had some magic behind her if she did that." Eragon closed his eyes as if he was remembering something then sighed.

"She was so young. Too young to die. She sold her soul so no one would know who she was and that her life could be lengthened to immortality. She did this to come with me when I left the house. She always did her own thing never got caught up in my business but like all things the more you push people the harder they will lash out and one day a rival team of assassins must of followed me home. Ceri was there and we greeted each other and did are usual thing." Eragon stopped "I was so stupid, I. I left in the middle because she needed some things and I must have been gone for five minutes and when I got back she was cut up and and." Eragon stopped trying not to cry. "She was so good to me. She wanted me to live on and forget about her. She may have been ninety-eight years old but she died too young. And all because of me."

"What did you do to the assassins?" Hendry said not feeling as proud as before.

"I hunted them down, buried them to head level in sand in the middle of the desert poured gravy on their heads and set flesh-eating ants on them. After that I came to you to remove the voice."

"What a sad story. I have no sympathy for you but that is sad."

"Leave me in my thoughts would you. You've caused enough damage for one day." Eragon said. Hendry listened and left Eragon is peace.


	104. Chapter 104

I don't own the Inheritance Cycle

* * *

Arean and Arya had returned to the rider academy outside the city and informed the students about the next team. Arean went though the archives for a bit and returned to the main hall after an hour. The students had all gathered and where sitting on one of the long tables in the room designed for people to eat at and plan missions. Arean spread out a big map of the island of Bierland and then another of Eoam. Arean took out a few weapons and then began to talk. "In ten days there is a full moon. In that time we have to get to Eoam, find the place they are hiding and slaughter the lot of them." Arean picked up a weapon he had thrown down earlier. "The only way to kill a werewolf is to use silver. As we all know silver is a crap material because it is not hard and too bendy but we have to deal with it. The dragon we will kill with any of the rider blades you have and the bear leopard thing will be a push over really. The big problem is this dwarf shade. As we know, he is fast and strong. If you see him, run unless we are all together. If you cannot get away then fight for you life and kill him I won't care if you do not stab him in the hearts. Having you lot alive is more important that killing the dwarf. Any questions?"

"What am I suppose to do?" Mathilda said looking at Arean.

"I have silver arrows for you and I have made a special batch of arrows coated in my scales so you should be fine. Just stay hidden."

"I'll ready the dragons." Arya said.

"Well if you have nothing else I have to go somewhere. Get ready and make sure you have a god nights rest." The students perked up at the fact Arean had to leave them.

"Where are you going?" Geoff said.

"It's personal. I'll be back before we leave." The students acted cool and waited for Arean to leave and for his footsteps to go out of earshot and the started to talk about what they had heard.

"Since when does Arean have personal? He never left the house when we where at the slaver city." Kelren said Rozura nodded.

"Why do you even care? It's his life let him do what he wants to do." Ferloo said.

"I didn't say he shouldn't do want he wants." Kelren said.

"He said we should go follow him." Rozura said finishing off his sentence.

"Doesn't he deserve some privacy?" Arya said looking at them disapprovingly.

"He didn't give us any privacy. It's only right we should know about what he does in his free time." Geoff said.

"For all you know he's going to mourn his fathers death. Do you really want to watch him do that." Arya asked them. The students seemed to ponder this before shrugging.

"If he is then we will leave him." Rozura said. They got up and left leaving Arya and Mathilda behind.

"_This isn't going to end well._" Arya said to Saphira.

"_It's not like they will catch Arean doing anything private. As we know, Eragon is alive and so he will not mourn him so I do wonder why is he going out? I didn't think he had anyone in this city since it's very insignificant._"

"_We will only find out if we follow him._" Arya stayed in place and looked at the maps to distract her.

-

Hendry was back in the library looking at maps of Du Weldenvarde with circles drawn on them. He was studding them by candle light and seemed to look tired as he looked them over for the tenth time as if they had suddenly changed. He did not even know if Eragon was telling the truth and he was looking at bird flights and migration patterns to try to figure out where the eagle Eragon mentioned could be. What really annoyed Hendry though was the fact that the area the bird could be in was roughly that of the whole of Du Weldenvarde with the spine thrown in and the top half of the Hadarac Desert. It would take a good few years before they found what they wanted and because it was moving all the time there was no good way of catching it. Hendry knew that the best way to get to Eragon's soul is to torture him until he said where it was and then put it back in but for some reason Hendry didn't want to do that to Eragon. He didn't feel like it was the honourable thing to do. "Perhaps Elena is right. Eragon is changing me." Hendry groaned and rolled up a map. "I can't believe I just said that." He said to himself. "There is just one more way I could stop him." Hendry took out a map of the rider citadel and began to study it.

-

Arean entered a bar somewhere near the centre of Reavstone and looked at the bar. He saw the person he was looking for, walked up, and sat next to them at the bar. He looked over to see the girl sitting their minding her own business as if Arean wasn't even there. "Elizabeth always sends the pretty ones." Arean said to her. She turned round and smiled at him.

"Arean, nice to see you. She told me you where coming."

"Well I expected that. What has happened to the dragon riders?"

"Not even going to buy me a drink first?"

"Fine. Order me some water I need to keep my wits about me."

"Good." The girl turned round and ordered water and a juice drink. The bartender whet off to get the orders and she turned round to Arean again. "I'm Suzan by the way."

"Riders?"

"They where all recalled though there are few that broke away from the riders and are apparently looking for the person to lead them to victory and I suppose that is you but they are roaming around randomly."

"Well I'll find them later. How is Flora?"

"She is not so good. Her dragon is constant pain and even though she has tried to hide the fact, everyone knows. In addition, they know you stole the eggs and that you are serious and so they will support you eagerly." Arean took a sip of his water. "Think you can take them?"

"It's only one thousand and a couple more riders. I've taken worst odds."

"Yeah you don't sound arrogant at all."

"You will be surprised what a son will do for his father. I could moved a mountain if it was about to fall on him." Suzan fiddled with her drink.

"What did you mean by she 'always sends the pretty ones'?"

"Elizabeth always sends me the pretty girls. It is either that or she doesn't hire ugly ones." She smiled at him.

-

The students where watching Arean and the girl at the bar from a small table on the opposite side of the pub. They where too far away to hear them and the students couldn't lip-read them and so they only had body language to go by and it seemed as if they where enjoying each other's company.

"Her husbands just died." Ferloo said looking at the girl.

"No. Too believable I would say she's just broke up with her boyfriend because she caught him with being unfaithful with another woman." Geoff said.

"Look if we are going to make things up about her then at least make them believable." Rozura said. "I agree with Ferloo though, her husband just died because she has muddy feet and on her ring finger has a tan line where her ring used to be."

"What's the bet that she goes home with Arean?" Ferloo said.

"I say it's about a sixty percent chance he's going home with her." Kelren said. They watched as Arean lent in and whispered in her ear. They laughed a moment later. "Make that an eighty."

"How did they meet?"

"It's easy. He put up a message on a board and she replied to it for a joke." Rozura said, "It's that or he has just walked up to her."

"I'm saying they are mutual friends of the bar tender and that he thinks it's cute if they got together." Geoff said.

"And I bet that she wants someone killed and she found out about him from a friend." Ferloo said, "Not joining in Kelren?"

"Whatever. All I care about is that he gets home without being killed." Kelren said back.

"You're no fun sometimes." Geoff said.

"I can tell you that Kelren is a lot of fun actually." Rozura said. "He just doesn't like this sort of thing."

"Check it out." Ferloo said as the girl kissed Arean on the cheek.

-

"You didn't have to do that you know." Arean said looking at Suzan.

"I felt that you deserved it. Well I have to get going. Don't be a stranger Arean. Make sure you come around again." Arean smiled at her as she stood up and left the way he had come in. Arean got up, left a tip at the bar before walking the opposite way, and then stopped before a table.

"You guy are the most unsubtle people I know. You should just hold a sign up." Arean said looking at the students.

"Fancy meeting you here Arean we just popper out for something to eat." Kelren said trying to cover up the fact they where spying on him.

"Look I trust you all with my life but there are some things that I have to do on my own. Now this was not that important a thing but when I say stay away or I have to do something private doesn't follow me. Understood?"

"Yes Arean." They all said. "Anyway it wasn't that interesting. Who is she anyway?"

"Just some girl who works for Elizabeth, nothing too important. Come on lets get back. We leave in the morning."

-

Henry was at the other side of Eragon's cell looking in on him through the glass in the wall. Eragon had somehow managed to get himself loose from the nails and was leaning against the chain clearly in pain. Hendy looked at the map of the rider citadel. He needed those souls for his experiments and to power his machines but for some reason he did not want to do it. Eragon had actually given him a conscience and he hated it. The mere fact that the man in front of him would willingly endure any amount of torture for people that wanted him dead was an alien concept for Hendry to take in. "Mary it right. He is a better man than me." Hendry looked like he had just confirmed something and then nodded. He put the map down and walked into Eragon's cell. Eragon looked up as he entered but didn't move. The floor around him was covered in blood from him pulling himself off the nails and just kept bleeding. "I need to know. I need to know what you see in these riders that make them worth saving." Hendry said to him. Eragon smiled. "What what's so funny?"

"I'm the one who should be going crazy." Eragon said.

"Please tell me. I just want to know."

"Begging. I bet that's a new low for you."

"Why should they be saved?"

"Despite everything I am still a rider. I'm there hero and I would never let anyone kill something that that brought so much good to this world." Hendry nodded. "Your going to kill them though aren't you?"

"Yes. However now I will enjoy knowing why it is dear to you."

"You're lying." Eragon said laughing and at the same time coughing up blood. "Your heart is beating faster than normal. I can taste the sweat on your skin. You're not going to enjoy it."

"I will enjoy killing you."

"Then why not now? Go on I am defenceless. In fact, I would actually stay still while you cut off my head. Go on." Hendry did not move.

"I'll kill you later when your son is here so he can see his hopes and dreams destroyed in front of him."

"Copout." Eragon said. Hendry left Eragon and walked out.

* * *

sorry it's late people but i left my laptop in my school and i had the school play to do and by the time that was over the building was locked and so i had to go back today to get the stuff. in other news i'm going to direct you to two authers. now these two are new to the site and i know them personally so i want you all to be nice or if you want feel free to rip them a new one. they are Aylingater and Dysonial Man. i'll be writing a story with alylingater and probably be positng it in the future and that is all for now.


	105. Chapter 105

I don't own the Inheritance Cycle

* * *

Arean was on top of a little hill just outside of a small town south of Eoam. He was on watch with Saphira to keep him company. It was surprisingly easy to find out where the cult was hidden. A couple of hours asking people if they heard howls in the night and cattle going missing and before they knew it they had the location of a town that was plagued with both and had a very good public house for them to stay in and with recommended food. Arean looked though the telescope again at the green expanse of grass and other plants with just a hint of beach of the horizon and saw nothing just like he did an hour ago. He did not really expect anything since the full moon was two days away and he was just looking to see if he could confirm their presence here. Bored he walked back to Saphira and lay against her. She curled her tail around him and hummed happily at his presence. "_Why are you so happy?_" Arean said.

"_Because you will save Eragon._" Saphira said with such certainty it scared Arean."_It warms my heart to know that I will be with him again. It's been feeling empty lately without him near me._" Saphira brought her head round and nuzzled him. Arean laughed a bit as she did this and scratched her under her chin. She purred deep in her throat and Arean could feel the rumbling against his back.

"_You know I never found out how you met my father._"

"_He never told you._"

"_I suspect he thought I new and so never told me but it is a region I have never really examined carefully. I find it is a betrayal of trust._"

"_Well he found me as an egg in Carvahall and I took several days to hatch for him but I did eventually and then the rest in history I suppose. Can I ask you something?_"

"_Sure._"

"_Why assassinations. Of all the things my partner of life and heart could have done he decided to kill people for money._"

"_He was kind of forced upon it. He won the tournament of the condemned and so he was given jobs left right and centre. He had no real choice but that and to be honest it got him back faster because it took him to the places he needed to go._"

"_Then why do you do it?_"

"_Because I do it better and as Eragon once said to me 'Stick with your strengths' and so I did._"

"_Not as well as dragons._"

"_That is debatable. I can go where dragons cannot and I'm faster than most._"

"_Not me._" Saphira said flicking her tongue.

"_That is why I said most. Why do dragons have this need to be the fastest or the strongest in their race?_"

"_For the same reasons humans need to be the fastest and the strongest in their race. To brag about it._"

"_So do you brat about being Eragon's dragon. Do male dragons go wild for it._"

"_I suppose they would. Never really tried._" Saphira confessed.

"_Well it defiantly got me some interest at the citadel and a few back massages to boot._" Arean said remembering the time all those months back. He looked up at the stars and at the nearly full moon in the sky. He rubbed Saphira's side gently to sooth her.

"_I remember the long nights me and Eragon had when Galbatorix ruled. We never slept inside and always where on the run from his army's. It brings back old memories I haven't thought about in a wile._"

"_Such as?_"

"_The escape from Gil'ead, Brom, my life as a hatchling, the first time breathing fire. I remember the first week I did nothing but breathe fire I was so exited by it. Oromis. I miss that old master. He was interesting and so was Glaedr. It is sad to know they are not with us but at least they saw the end of Galbatorix's reign._"

"_Well in two nights time we will get them for sure. He can't stop his transformation and even if he is strong in that form we are stronger._" Saphira growled in agreement.

-

Eragon was in a daze. His blood loss had him feeling dizzy and every time he tried to stand up, he always seemed to wave around a lot and end up landing on his head. In the end, he didn't move and just laid there letting his white clothing soak in the blood and stain it red. Eventually he heard the door open and at first, he thought it was a drug top up but instead he was lifted up roughly and was semi-supported with his arm around someone's neck. Eragon's vision was too blurry for him to see who it was. "Where am I going?"

"Don't worry child. I am just giving you a break for a while. Come with me and you will be fine for a bit." The voice sounded familiar but Eragon's mind had lost many things it once held in it. He could feel himself being half dragged with his half walk outside. He didn't feel the burning in his chest as he stepped out of the door and was guided down the corridor. Eragon blacked out then.

-

Hendry was somewhere between The Hadarac Desert and Du Weldenvarde in a grassy clearing. He had several thousand people with him as he prepared himself for the battle he would have with the riders. By looking out over a hill into the desert and thinking. Mary came up next to him and looked with him. "This is a stupid idea," Mary said after a minute.

"It's the only thing I have left that could save me. With the riders dead Arean won't be able to attack me at all with his little force."

"Eragon did it last time and as we all know the children of a person are normally an upgrade to the original design."

"That may be true but Eragon only did it the first time is because we where not stopping him. I wanted to see how determined he was and it was incredible for a human."

"Arean has that determination and the students are not the pushovers we saw at the start of this thing. They are hardened warriors and to be honest Eragon has done a good job training them if Eragon didn't exist I would be scared of them as a threat. The fact that the cult is being carved up is not bothering you?"

"No. the sword once complete cannot be touched by anyone but a god. If it is then, they will get burns no matter how thick a material they use. No what I worry about is their determination and the fact that thy where trained by Eragon. I just hope we can stop them."

"Well if you do defeat the riders and Eragon's son we can find Eragon's soul and then you'll be home free. In fact, no one would dethrone you ever I suppose. Well unless the dead came back to attack us again but then I have my doubts on that." They had a silence as the watched over the plain. "You know I'll do anything you want."

"I know. I just wish there was a better way." Hendry stopped and looked at Mary. "Do you think I have changed?"

"Well before you met Eragon you where confident in your decisions. You didn't care about a thing but he seems to have casted doubt over you. Personally, I think he is just messing with your mind. You where fine as you were."

"Fine?"

"Well. You were fine for the purpose you served but I suppose you could be a little cold and that is how you got in this situation in the first place. If you where just a bit nicer then it would of all been fine." That is why Hendry liked Mary. She always told it as she saw it.

"What about the new me?"

"Well you're not new yet. You are on the edge, you are learning a lesson now and if you win, you will not learn a thing but if you loose you will die but you will be a great warning to people. Who knows perhaps you'll find peace if your beaten."

"Will you come with me to the other side?"

"Depends if you want me to or not." Mary gave a little laugh. "What about you, do you think you can kill Eragon."

"It's his eyes." Hendry said. "In all my other opponents I see fear in them. I see the fear of death of me in them. In Eragon's I do not see that though. If he was scared of me or if he showed some fear I think I could do it but he has none." Hendry looked back over the plain. "He offered himself to be killed, and." Hendry stopped not wanting to continue.

"You couldn't kill him."

"Then he goes to me and calls me a copout." Hendry gave a little laugh "I've never met a creature like him. He does not have human instincts to fear and self-presivation. I mean even dragon's fear."

"You'll be strong enough when you get there. You normally are when battles happen and battle makes men mindless anyway. Just enjoy yourself before it's too late." Mary got up "you can always put that girl in the same cell as his." She said and walked away letting Hendry go over what she had said.

-

Eragon woke up in his room again. However, this time he was bandaged up and he felt good for a change. He got up and stretched. He felt energised for the first time in days and his headache seemed to have lessened but he could still feel his mind slipping. He needed his soul soon if he was to stay sane and save the riders. Eragon breathed deep to calm down and reached out with his mind. He soon found Kill Joy and contacted him. "_Who took me out of my cell?_"

"_Someone took you out of your cell?_" the dragon replied.

"_Yeah. I cannot remember but they took me away and healed me it looks like. I can't remember who it was though._" Eragon began to carve something into the wall with his claws.

"_It's probably one of Hendry's pawns. He has hundreds of them._"

"_Why would they heal me though?_" Eragon scratched out the word 'my' and started again.

"_Hendry wants you fit and healthy and you hurt is not very useful._"

"_He nailed me to a chair!_"

"_He also asked you about attacking the dragon riders. He is loosing grip and one way or another we will have a new leader._"

"_I can't be leader. I don't want to rule lands._"

"_Well I would say you have no say in the matter. Unless you can get around the rules somehow you are doomed to rule us._"

"_I'm sure I can find a way._" Eragon took a step back and looked at what he had done. The wall read 'your name is Eragon.'

-

Arean and the students had positioned themselves around the town. Saphira was eager to get fighting her tail swaying from side to side, as she looked on into the night. Arya was with them and she too looked into the darkness waiting for the wolf to appear. It had been two days since Arean and Saphira had talked and they where sure that they where coming to fight them. If they didn't know they where here they deserved to die for their idiocy. Arya notched an arrow and looked into the darkness again and that was when they saw it. The half-bear half-leopard that was to be killed. Arya had the honour, she shot her arrow quickly, and it hit its mark with a swish though the air and the bear fell over dead. "_Well that was easier then expected._" Saphira said looking at the dead animal.

"Yeah. I expected at least a fi" Arean was cut short with a howl towards the moon. "Shit where is that midget."

"_I'll go into the air and provide a view from their._"

"_Good idea Saphira take Arya with you._" Arean took out his sword and a silver dagger and ran towards the sound. The grass was at waist level and so Arean kept turning round to make sure he was not ambushed. He soon came into contact with Geoff and Ferloo as they had run from the opposite side of the village.

"Any sight of the shade?" Geoff said

"Not yet. But he is close I can feel it." Arean replied. "Got your silver?" they showed their daggers in response. Arean nodded and they followed Arean to the wolfs howl. The grass rustled and it was disturbing to Arean that his was the only sound he could hear. He knew wolves where one of the best animals for surprised attacks and he started to feel worried. Then looking up at the moon, they saw a dragon silhouetted but they knew it wasn't one of theirs. It was clear that it was twisted with its angular bones and scales that looked pale and falling off. It had two scars on the side and most of all it was purple. Arean instantly saw Saphira go for it and then out of nowhere he felt something jump at his face. He had just enough time to move out of its way with its cape flowing behind it. Arean did not even see it go it was so fast and it was gone again. "He's here. Get ready."

"Where the hell is the bugger?" Ferloo shouted.

"Come out you coward." Geoff shouted. Not at all convincing.

"He is nearby. Don't move." They stood still for a whole minute. Nothing happened. Arean tried to make contact with the other students but they where blocked. "We need to get with Kelren and Rozura. Go" They all started running to where they had deployed the two riders. Saphira helped them adjust direction as she fought with the other dragons. They tour into its neck and body piercing vital organs and hurting the dragon immensely. After the five dragons had finished attacking the dragon, they let the corpse fall to the floor and began to search the area for the other two. Arean began to hear the sea just in the distance and that was when he knew they where close to where the other two where. They ran faster sensing them nearby with closed minds and soon they saw them backed against a wall with the wolf looking at them salivating as it looked at the two. Arean got his bow out and shot it once in the back left calf. The beast was hit and instantly fled into the bush and then the dwarf came again. This time Arean saw it coming and blocked its leap at him. The dwarf fell to the floor and Arean got a small glimpse of him before he got up. He had pale skin and long black hair. He seemed to have a scare across his face. The dwarf got up and ran into the bush where the werewolf had fled. Arean walked up to the other two and helped them up.

"I thought I was a dead for sure." Rozura said. Kelren looked pale with fright

"He came out of nowhere." Kelren said

"You lot stay together. I don't think they will go after people in groups. Make sure you relay how you are doing to Mathilda and tell her if you see anything moving." Arean then ran into the grass after the two. Arean walked carefully through the grass. The sound of his breathing was in his ears and the students where far behind him now. He could just hear Saphira overhead flapping her wings slowly as he moved forward. Arean crouched in the grass as he heard rustling. Out of the grass the dwarf burst through and pinned Arean down. Arean had only enough time to block the dwarf with his dagger before his head was split open.

"You can't last too long young one." The dwarf said in a cold tone looking at him pushing forward more.

"I don't thing so." Arean said looking behind the dwarf as a dragon suddenly bit him. Looking at it, Arean recognised it as Ferloo's dragon Aliksandr. Arean nodded his head to it as it lunched into the air again with dwarf diapering as it died. Arean knew it would come back but not tonight and not here. Just the werewolf left as he moved slowly through the grass. He came to a clearing and saw the wolf there. It looked at Arean then turned into a man. He had a fur coat on and the same eyes as when he was a wolf. He had longer teeth as well as a hunch form.

"I know what you are here for. You may have killed the major but not me. No, I am one with this land. I may not have grown up on this island but I know the land. It speaks to me and tells me your weaknesses."

"I can see your just a delusional as the others captain. If you think soil speaks to you then you must know my next move." Arean walked slowly round his foe watching his stance. If he could strike now wile he was in human form, he could kill him quickly without much effort. He somehow doubted that he would be so lucky.

"You think you can kill the gods? I know their power and how they can do things that mortals cannot even start to think about."

"I have a father that does the same."

"Your father is doomed where he is. They will show him no mercy and even as we speak, the gods are marching towards the riders to kill them off. With them dead Hendry can use the souls to make him virtually invulnerable even to the blade you think."

"They may say that to you but they will lie to you to make them seem the best option when really the cult is a group of freaks trying to justify their existence. I would recommend that you stab yourself in the head and save me the trouble." Arean ran at him and swung his sword that was blocked before trying to cut him with the silver dagger. It didn't meet its mark as it was blocked but the blade pressed against wolf pack's chest and burnt him. Arean rolled back as the man before him turned back into the wolf. Arean stayed low, as the werewolf looked him over as Arean tried to judge when the wolf would pounce. Arean growled when the wolf did showing he was not afraid of it. The wolf's tail swished back and forth. Arean noticed a twitch in its front left leg and then he rolled back as the wolf jumped. As the wolf reached the place, where Arean was he kicked it as it flew overhead and Arean instantly got back into a low crouch. The wolf looked annoyed at being hit but Arean held fast as he circled him again. Arean got ready again and this time when it jumped at him, he cut along the wolf's side. He heard a howl from the wolf as he got back into position and looked at the blood along the ground and at the wolf's side where it poured out of. "Still feel confident?" Arean mocked as he stood up and readied his blade again. The wolf whimpered and then Arean threw the dagger at it. It tried to dodge but it was too slow after its side being cut and he collapsed onto the floor. He changed back to human and Arean walked over to the man. "Where is your sword piece?"

"I don't have it anymore. It was stolen from me and it was right under your nose." The human laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"The man in white with that dragon. He stole the sword from us back in Reavstone. You left two minutes before he took it."

"Then why did you not stop him."

"We knew you would defeat us and if there were two of you then it's an extra person to kill. Meaning more time for the gods to break Eragon onto are side. Use him against you if I can say that."

"You lie!" Arean shouted. He repeated the whole thing in the ancient language and Arean swore then punched him. "_That cheeky bastard, I heal him and what does he do? He runs off with the thing I need._" Arean thought, "Damn you. I hope you are attacked in the void for all you have done." Arean said.

"Send me there then." Arean was all too happy to comply and stabbed him in the head. Arean got up and walked back to the others. They where crowded around the corpse of the purple dragon with its burn marks and bits missing. Arean coughed and they assembled. Mathilda came out of the grass covered in camouflage and looking odd now, she was in the open.

"Where to now?" Kelren said looking at Arean. Arean signed and looked at the moon in the sky.

"First we leave before we have to explain things to the locals. Than we go and save the riders." Arean looked back and the students. They nodded in agreement then set off.


	106. Chapter 106

I don't own the Inheritance Cycle

* * *

Arean and the students arrived at Vroengard just as the sun was breaking over the horizon. They had slept on their dragons for most of the journey and so had aches and pains by the time they arrived. Even Arean gave in and slept part of the journey on Saphira's back. When they landed it seemed someone had called ahead because they where met with armed guards. Arean shrugged and that was the signal for the others to go along with it. "You dare to show your face here?" one of the guards said to Arean.

"_That is a very stupid question_" Saphira said "_the answer is clearly he does because he is here._" The guard looked annoyed but signalled them to follow her. Arean complied and they where lead to Flora's office again. She looked like she had been crying from her red eyes. However when Arean came in she turned from sorrow to hatred. She said nothing as they lined up in front of her. She signalled the guards to leave and they hesitated for a moment before they left.

"You killed him." Flora said after a couple of minutes. They did not say a thing to this. "How could you do something so cruel?" Flora said looking Arean in the eye. "He was everything to me."

"Have you ever wondered why he was everything to you?" Arean said. Flora shook her head.

"I don't care what you have to say."

"They are coming. They are coming fast and when they hit you and you will have nothing left of this order. Now I am not a rider and I could not care less of this organization but without you, I would have to assault the gods myself. Now you have two choices. Die by the gods or step down and let me take over the riders."

"You don't leave me much choice."

"That's because I didn't give it to you. Fate did."

"You truly cannot believe it is fate that has made all this happen. Did fate kill my dragon? No it was your machine you strapped to him."

"Fate determined when your dragon died."

"Not the point. Now my dragon is dead and you are to blame."

"Fine by me." Arean was cold the whole time. He did not care about her dragon and he thought most of the other riders did not either. "How about I duel you for it?"

"As long as it is a duel to the death. Only then will I be satisfied I have had vengeance."

"Fine, meet me at the sparing grounds." They nodded and then they left together. Ten minutes later Arean and Flora where facing each other swords drawn and harden looks on their faces.

-

The grass was still moist with dew from the night and so it was slightly slippery underfoot and Arean had changed his stance to cope with her attacks. "Just so everyone knows what is at stake here. Whoever wins this duel gets to lead the dragon riders" Arean said out.

"Anyone who interferes will be slain as well," Flora added. Arean thought that she would throw caution to the wind and attack him without thinking because she was too distraught with the death of her dragon to think clearly but Arean was wrong. She stood still waiting for him to do something. Arean grew bored, walked forward, and swung carelessly at Flora. She blocked quicker then he expected and cut him in the chest. Arean moved back and took a defensive stance. The wound was not too bad and so he could ignore it but he was annoyed he had dropped his guard. This time he went faster and without mercy and she blocked most of them apart from the last one, which cut the front of her ankle. Arean was surprised at how well she was doing. It seemed as if she was using her anger to fight better. Arean had seen it only a few times but nothing like this. Arean finally decided to change fighting styles and dropped his sword for two daggers. Flora didn't move as Arean ran then rolled along the grass jumped up and landed behind her. He cut upwards blindly behind him and he could felt the tickle of warm blood hit his hand after it came down the blade. He turned round and saw he had cut her back open from about mid spine to her neck. Arean cleaned his blade and looked at the gathered crowd.

"Anyone else wants to challenge my leadership?" there was silence for a few minutes

"Yeah me." Arean looked round to see Tarion standing there with Feanor.

"You have got to be kidding me." Arean said.

"I don't accept your leadership." Feanor said

"Well you consorted with the enemy. Now get lost before I lock you two up." The two stood their defiantly as if they could stop Arean if they looked at him hard enough. Arean ignored them and looked at the rest of the riders. "I need all of you to get ready for battle. The gods are coming and we have little time left for us to prepare." The riders nodded in agreement and did what he said. Arean looked at the two traitors. "Do what you want. Just get out of my sight." Arean then walked to the citadel.

-

Eragon woke up in his room again. This time however the door was open and someone was standing in it. It took him a few moments to focus enough to see who it was and when he finally did he rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing things. "Natasha?" Eragon said looking at the girl. "You're dead. How can you be here?"

"Remember what you wrote to Arya? You said no one ever really dies." She said to him sounding playful.

"Yeah so?"

"I'm not dead. I am just a restless soul."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm getting you out. You have been in here for too long and it's time you saw the outside world." Eragon got up and walked to the door. He walked out into the hallway and found no pain this time. Not caring anymore Eragon walked down it with Natasha and found himself getting lost again. The white walls all looked the same and in his weakened state, it was almost impossible to think about other things apart from walking. After a few moments, they stopped in front of a door and walking though Eragon entered a room he had forgotten. He did not recognised the walls of the paintings spread everywhere but they where all cut up and burnt in some places.

"Why did you bring me here?" Eragon said.

"What are you talking about? You brought me here. What have you done to this place Eragon?"

"I haven't done anything. You stopped in front of the door and opened it. I walked in and this is the sight I saw."

"What are you talking about Eragon?" Eragon looked back and saw Arya standing there.

"This isn't real is it?" Eragon said

"How can you say that Eragon?" Arya said wounded.

"That is it. I'm going into my own mind when I wake up and not coming out."

"You cannot fight your destiny Eragon." Eragon looked behind him and found Hendry standing there. "You will be the next leader of the gods if you kill me. I look forward to seeing you fail and then seeing everyone is Alagaësia die because of you. You will make Galbatorix look tame."

"Why are you even here? This is clearly not real."

"Reality is a fragile thing; it's just a mind trying to make sense of the surrounding world. You are loosing that grip Eragon and as soon as you do you will see the truth of this world and how truly horrifying it is."

"Why the hell would I say that to myself?" Eragon knew that this wasn't the real Hendry because he was in a nightmare and so he pondered why he would say suck a thing because he was controlling the people in essence.

"Maybe because you are scared that the little prophesy that Elena said will come true. Is that why you are in her destroyed workshop?"

"Who is Elena? I must know but without a soul I cannot access what I can remember and what I cannot."

"Just wake up." Hendry said and then Eragon jerked awake. He was sweating a bit and breathing fast and shallow.

"I have to get my soul back." Eragon groaned. He was back in his white room. He had actually started to feel attached to it for some reason. It was not clear to him why he liked it really, because so much pain had happened in here but the room was innocent. Maybe he liked that innocence as Eragon went back into a corner to think it over.

-

Arean had a map of the island laid out before him, as he looked it over for defences and layout. He wasn't happy with it but it was clear that only a small number of people could fight at one time on the ground because they where limited with the space they could occupy. Arean then started to place figures over the map so he could get a basic formation for his riders to take up. Arya looked over his shoulder at the layout. "Pretty good, this way we can stay in the citadel if we have to retreat and fight from there as well as the dragon holds." She was with two dozen other people that looked at the plan and put it into their heads.

"That's what I was going for." Arean stated coolie. "I just think that they will have those flying rats that they call warriors. If they come then we will have a harder fight on are hands."

"Well we can live in hope I suppose but we should plan for the worst."

"Well the worst will be that they sink the island into the sea and kill us all in that one move."

"Can they do that?" a rider with them asked

"The man we are fighting is king of the gods. He can do what the hell he wants to do."

"Then why are we fighting then?"

"Because he has Eragon and he is probably stupid enough to not realise he can sink us. What will hopefully happen is about ten hours of fighting followed by a retreat of the gods back to the void where we will fight them on their home ground."

"That is suicide." Another rider said at Arean.

"Well it is but also crazy enough to just might work. As we al know from stories we have read as children the more amazing the odds against you the more likely you will win. Anyway we will have the help of at least a dozen demigods and probably two thousand assassins if I can sweet talk Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth the cook?" the first rider said. Arean shook his head I frustration.

"No not the cook. Someone I know that lives in a place far away." Arean looked at Arya "where did you get these idiots?"

"they may be stupid" Arya replied "but they are the best leaders in the army anyway it's only the first one who doesn't get tactics but he can follow orders with as much determination that a starving beggar looks for food."

"Well all of you get out and collect the riders that are under your command. Set up an area I have shown you and get ready, the gods should be here shortly." They left the room leaving Arya and Arean. "Who is the diplomat?"

"Some guy called Garneth. Why?"

"Tell him to not bother. As soon as they land we kill them."

"I'll tell him that," Arya said calmly. "The sooner this is over the sooner we can get to Eragon."

"I'm not so sure. We need that sword and without that, we are doomed. Hendry can heal himself instantly with normal weapons, this means we have to use the incomplete sword if he comes to the battle. If we send him running then the others will follow him."

"Seems to me you need a person with no soul." A voice said from the door. Standing there with a grin beneath his hood was Red with his dragon on his shoulder.


	107. Chapter 107

I don't own the Inheritance Cycle

* * *

"You!" Arean said as he looked at the person who had stolen from them. "Give me the sword fragment before I kill you for it." Red stood in place as his dragon jumped down and sniffed the area like a dog. It looked at them for some moments before jumping up onto the table and watched the scene unfurl before its eyes.

"Well I will give it to you on one condition."

"And that is?"

"That I can come with you. Join your team so to speak till we get to Eragon then I will have finished my job."

"Why do you need to see my dad?"

"He did something very stupid and he is paying badly for it. I must deliver something to him before he goes crazy."

"Wait. You tell me what is wrong with my father and then I'll think about it."

"Fine." Red walked in and took a chair to sit down on. Arean joined him in sitting and Arya sat on the table next to the dragon. "Your father has no soul." he said after a moment.

"What do you mean about that?"

"He didn't tell you did he?" Red said. He smiled "and you though he kept no secrets from you. Shame on you Arean for trusting someone so much."

"He doesn't keep anything from me."

"Well let me tell you what happened. Eragon went to the vault of souls and in there he asked how he could defeat Hendry. They told him that the rules of the gods work on the fact that everything has a soul in it. They told him that they could take out his soul and put it in something if he wanted to. Now your father probably lied to the gods and told them that he had put his soul into a bird or fish, something impossible for them to find now but like I said he lied about that and even the people in the vault lied when they told the gods that Eragon had done it to himself."

"So where is my father's soul?" Arean said interested.

"Your father's soul is in that little thing over there."

"That dragon?" Arean said "but why? Of all the things he could of put it in why that thing?"

"Because it is not a dragon." Red said. Arya and Arean looked confused. Red sighed and started to explain again. "The creature before you is something we have called a vault rat. There are loads of them in the vault and they are proof of the existence of a god because they are completely pointless creatures. They are so friendly that they are a target for any predator and they are stupid and slow. They do not fight and they gorge themselves on anything until they cannot move anymore. The only reason they are not extinct is that they look like dragons and if you have about ten in a group the predator things the mother or mothers depending on the size will come and protect them faster than lighting if it tried something. However, they are extraordinary in one regard and that is that they have no soul."

"No soul? How can that be?"

"Like I said it is proof of a god because nothing would ever not have a soul. That is why they are like that. They where specifically created to break the rules of the gods and as soon as those little critters get a soul in them they change. They become intelligent and they can fight, resist the urge to gorge themselves. They become loyal companions to the person whose soul is in them and to the people that the owner liked. That is why it came to see you and because it has Eragon's soul; it has the same presence as Eragon has and so you would have found it familiar. The really amazing thing is when it gets close to the person they can absorbed the little critter into their body to get their soul back but they can also take it out again pretty much at will."

"It's like they were designed for this sort of thing." Arya said scratching the vault rat. She found it incredible that his thing could hold Eragon's soul.

"It was. The people in the vault of souls use them to take their soul out of themselves so they are not bound by anything. The bad thing is that if you go without your soul for a long period of time you go crazy. That is what is happening to Eragon right now. We have to get that thing to him so he can recover."

"Well I suppose you're part of the team then but if you so much as try and desert us I'm going to have to kill you."

"Fine by me. Where is that sword?"

"It's in the chest over there" Arean jerked his head in the direction. Red walked over and opened the chest. Arean was about to warn him about the blade but was too late as Red touched it. Arean watched as Red turned the sword over and attached the next piece to it. "How are you doing that?"

"I have no soul."

"So where is your vault rat?"

"No I literally have no soul." Red said as the strapped the sword to his back. "You don't mind me using this do you for the battle?"

"And you are not crazy because?"

"Before I was born my parent's where desperate. The last thing they could do was sell my soul before I was born to make all the things in their life right. So they took my soul because I was still developing and so was born without a soul. If you are born without one you do not need one, therefore you do not go crazy. Ten years later, my family's house burnt down and the vault took me in to work for them."

"So-" Arean was cut short by the alarm bell that rang in the citadel. Arean cursed. "We will have to finish this up later. You get your battle gear on and meet us in battle." Arean ran up the corridor and through several rooms to the outside. Coming from the east was a strange looking cloud until Arean noticed that the cloud was in fact people. Arya came up next to him.

"Where are the students?" Arya asked

"They each have their own sector to control. You are protecting the north-east now get there to get them ready." Arean rant in the direction of the soldiers he controlled, which was towards the approaching enemy. Arean quickly got to the front of them and they all seemed eager for the fight as well as him.

"What is the chance of survival sir?" a soldier next to him asked.

"With me?" Arean said realising he was being talked to, he took a moment to do some thinking "Pretty good considering all things." He said eventually. The first enemies dropped out of the sky and they looked different from the first time Arean had seen them. They looked more deadly with longer claws and darker clothes. It was strange seeing them in a light gray instead of white for Arean but he still raised his sword to them and gave them a warning look. The winged monsters just stood there as if they where waiting for something to happen, Arean could feel his men start to loose confidence so he took a step forward to stand out against the crowd. "Want a fight?" Arean looked at the enemies they still had not flinched. Arean waited and was about to attack when he saw something white fall behind them and then they suddenly went into the fight. Arean blocked three straightaway and slid his sword up their blades to their throats taking three heads off straight away. The men saw this and instantly raised their moral and they ran to join their new leader in the bloodshed.

-

Arya was back to back with another two of her warriors as they where cut off from the main body of the troops. The enemy had attacked suddenly when they had their guards down and they had lost about five people in the first attack but they quickly recovered to avenge their fallen comrades. That was half an hour ago and they where having a hard time as they fought back. Array could see dragons flying overhead taking those monsters out of the sky with flames and biting so they had a hard time getting reinforcements to fight the riders but the number of them made the effort almost not worth it. Occasionally a dragon would blow fire along the ground and set a group of enemies alight but they would soon be replaced. A cut to the forearm brought Arya back to the fight as she blocked. "_We need help,_" she thought as she stabbed an attacked in the neck and moved on. Just then Arean dropped in from the sky and pushed the enemy away with magic.

"I need you to retreat inside the citadel," Arean said.

"What about you?" Arya said before he went off again

"I have a plan," Arean said then jumped into the enemy running over their heads and hacking downwards.

"_You would of though he was the one without the soul_" Arya though to herself as she watched Arean before running back to the citadel entrance.

-

Arean was defending the entrance of the citadel with a group of four people as the last remaining riders ran in. Arean was covered in sweat and blood. He looked a bit tired but that didn't stop the determination in his eyes shining though. "Get in. you did well." Arean said to the others.

"No. we want to stay."

"Well if you want to chop your way to the back then feel free to join me." Arean gave them one more chance to leave. "Inside you will be safe and if you want to join me take a dragon." None of them budged. Arean nodded and closed the big heavy door and heard in lock on the inside. Arean turned round to face the enemy and drew his sword again and a dagger to go with it.

"You ready for this?" Arean looked next to him to see Red holding the Four-sword.

"Talk about taking your bloody time." Arean said to him. "Well at least you're here."

"What's your count?"

"Three hundred and seventeen" Arean replied knowing he meant how many enemies he had killed.

"Well there is only one that matters. We kill _him_ and the rest will bolt."

"Bet you can't beat me."

"O your on dragon boy." Red said with a grin. Arean looked at the other four soldiers. They looked ready and calm, Arean nodded signalling for them to engage and they ran. Arean slid under the first line and sliced their legs off in one quick move. Aran then realised he had left himself vulnerable from all sides because it was easier to stab downwards and he rolled on the floor to avoid numerous attacks and blocking until he found an opening and jumped back up. He was cut off now but Arean did not care. He always did better on his own. As he sliced someone's chest open and counted it. He threw his dagger at another and it lodged in someone's eye as he grabbed a hand axe and cut another head off. Arean dropped the axe when he was stabbed in his shoulder and winced at the pain. He looked at the direction and saw a sword about to hit him straight in the face. Arean closed his eyes and waited for the blow.

-

Arya and the other riders had barricaded the door to the citadel with everything they could find, even moving the stone tables from the mess hall to barricade it, they where now near the top of the citadel and Arya had instructed the riders to fire arrows into the approaching army. She looked out of the window into the sea of gray and found it hard to believe the numbers the gods had sent to kill the riders. They seemed to not even affect the numbers of people attacking them. She watched as the dragons had free reign over the battlefield as they had beet trained well to avoid arrows and the small enemies proved little threat to the big ones. She saw Saphira drop several boulders over the gray mass and see it make gashes exposing brown ground before it was covered again with people. "Prepare the catapults" Arya shouted as she ran to a lover section to see them being prepared. As she got there, one of the catapults was ready to lunch and so she gave the order. The rock was set alight by dragon breathing on it to almost melting it then when that was achieved, the catapult was fired raining hot molten rock over the army causing them to be burnt and killed quickly. She watched as people tried to go back onto the lost land and be burnt by the liquid rock. Arya cheered at the knowledge that they had found something to push them back with and so did the rest of the riders as they began to so the same for the rest of the catapults. Soon the beings started to keep their distance from them and the riders relaxed a little.

-

Arean heard a clink and opened his eyes to see the sword blocked by the Four-sword. He followed the blade to the hand of Red and looked at his face that was tuting at him. "This is the last time I save you."

"Who said I needed saving?" Arean said as he stabbed the attacker through the eye. "Score?"

"Two hundred."

"No way, I left you only two minutes ago."

"Check this out." Red brought the Four-sword back twirled in once and swung it in an arc in front of him. A wave of energy flew from the blade and cut the sea of enemies in half. "And it's not even complete yet."

"The gods had this and they don't use it? Makes me wonder what they do use" the enemy where keeping their distance now from the two and two other soldiers had joined them as the other two had fallen. They ducked as a rock flew overhead and headed to the only person who was dressed in white on the whole battlefield except Red. He hit the rock with his own sword and they watched in amazement, as the rock was sent back right where it had been fired. It smashed into the citadel where it took out several rooms.

"I suppose that answers your question." Red said still smiling.

"Give it," Arean said. Red did as he was ordered and handed the Four-sword to Arean and watched him drop it as it burned his skin.

"Nice going dragon boy. I think I'll handle this with your back up if you want." Arean sighed and agreed knowing that Red was the only one who could use the sword in the immediate facility.

-

Hendry swore as he hit the rock back at the riders. They where better then he thought they would be and so he made the decision to retreat and sent the message to every person he had ordered here. Hendry then looked to his left and saw Arean and a strange man dressed in white that intrigued him. "What do you two want?"

"You have my father!" Arean shouted, "I want him back."

"I'm sorry but he is a bit ill at the moment. How about you come and get him back at mine?" he looked back at the man dressed in white and saw that he was the Four-sword. It was still incomplete but looked deadly even with the tip missing. Hendry knew he was still safe until they had finished putting it together and made a note to find the lieutenant and tell her of the approaching enemies.

"Come on two mortals against a god. What have you got to loose" the man in white said.

"Fine. Hit me then." They started the assault with Red running at his front and Hendry flipped back and avoided both swords as they where swung at him then blocked them easily. "I have faced much tougher foes then you. You think you have a chance against me?"

"I think we have a fair fight." Arean replied. A be was blocked again. Red attacked low, Arean threw a knife as well, there was too much to block for Hendry, and he was cut on the shoulder by Arean. They looked but no blood came out of the wound.

"That's right human. Normal blades have no affect on me." Hendry smiled as he blocked Red as he tried a sneak attack on him. "You two are pathetic."

"We do have determination though" Red said as he jumped back up and did a round house kick again blocked by Hendry who grabbed his leg and broke the bone. Arean jumped and kicked Hendry in the back and sent him forward and Red was released. Arean jumped on his back to hold him down but then he diapered only to reappear behind them.

"You are pathetic." Hendry said. He was distracted; Red sliced up his leg and then jumped back. Blood came down the wound and pooled slightly on the floor before the wound was healed naturally. Hendry decided he had enough of this meaningless fight and disappeared. Arean walked over to the blood and dipped his fingers in.

"Well at least we know even a god bleeds."

"And if it bleeds. It can die." Red finished off. They looked around to see a destroyed island. "It could have gone worse." Red said eventually.

"Yeah well it could have gone better." They walked back to the citadel slowly. "Now we take the fight to them and fix that sword so we can do some real damage."

* * *

just so you all know I have a poll on my profile on the next story I should do so go over there and vote if you would be so kind.


	108. Chapter 108

I don't own the Inheritance Cycle

* * *

Hendry was angry he had been cut by that unknown man but luckily the Four-sword was incomplete and so it was only a slight cut but it was enough to give them hope. He knew that if the enemy had hope they would not stop fighting no matter what the lost of men. He walked into Eragon's cell to see how he was doing and looked at a sleeping Eragon. Hendry walked up to him and kicked him in the stomach. Eragon fell over and opened his eyes in pain. Eragon started to look around the room frantically. "I really hate your son." Hendry said as he took a few steps back to look at Eragon who was still looking around as if he had never seen the room.

"Who are you?" Eragon said sliding away from Hendry when he looked at him. "Where am I? What is this thing?" Eragon pointed to his arm.

"_I've never seen this stage before._" Hendry said to himself as Eragon started to freak out even more.

"What day it is? What year? What do you mean son? I have a son. What does he look like? What does he do? Is he nice? Why do you hate him? Why do I hear a drum beat despite there being no drums in sight?"

"Shut up. By the stars I can't believe you could be even more annoying then before."

"I was annoying?"

"You still are."

"I can't remember anything." Eragon looked at what he had carved into the wall. "Your name is Eragon. Did I carve that?"

"Yes you did Eragon." Eragon suddenly grabbed his head in pain. Hendry left knowing that there was no point talking to a man who had lost his mind.

-

Arean, the students, Arya and Red where all in a dark room with maps laid out. Arean moved the others out of the way and took a special looking map from a bad he had brought from Saphira's saddle who was listening in through Arean on the meeting. Arean rolled out the map and it looked like a normal map of Alagaësia but it was extended to the east to where it suddenly stopped and beyond it was coloured in black. South past the Beor Mountains it only marked a few places but the land had no clear boundaries. It was clear Eragon hadn't mapped out that part of the map. "The riders are going to have to go here." Arean indicated the place to the east where the land suddenly stopped. "It's a straight route. I suppose if you want to involve the elves and humans you can but this is a rider matter in my opinion and so should stay that way. I'll go to Elizabeth's with Red and whoever else wants to come to get the last sword fragment and then we will meet up there in a few days. Any problems?"

"Who will lead the riders wile you are gone?" Ferloo said

"I though that Arya would want that honour because she has done it before. Do you agree Arya?"

"I'll be happy to do it." Arean nodded. "Well me and Red are leaving anyone what to come along?"

"I'll go" Kelren said.

"Me too." Geoff said

"Make that three," Mathilda said. Arean nodded.

"Get ready. We leave in an hour."

-

The next day Arean and company had reached the slaver city after flying all night. Luckily, Saphira flew with Arean instead of staying with Arya and helping the riders and it helped reduce the amount of things Arean had to carry but he made it in one go. Elizabeth was waiting for them outside the bar when they got there and was holding a piece of paper. She smiled as they came near and she walked out to greet them. "I just got a lead. We think she is in an abandoned house out in the forests south of here."

"Do we have to worry about anything or can we go straight in." Arean said ready to move out.

"Well people say the house is hunted but apart from that I suppose not."

"Good. Could you do me a huge favour." Arean said so only they could hear each other.

"What is it?" Elizabeth was worried.

"Eragon isn't dead and the gods have him. The more help the better."

"Don't worry I can get some assassins together to take on the gods." Arean nodded and they set off south to the area at a walk.

-

Hendry rubbed his temples as he tried to stay calm. His cool had finally blown when he realised that the riders where coming. He had scryed the rider citadel a few minute ago and they where gone. It was only a question of when he would die instead of if. "Penny for your thoughts." Mary said to him. They where back in the library and it was empty apart from the two of them. Hendry sighed and looked away.

"I'm going to die and there is nothing I can do about it. I should just cut my throat and be done with it." Hendry said.

"Come one Hendry. You have survived so may other things. The rebellion of the dead, your brother trying to kill you and that whole incident with the vault that we had until we made them have rules, only you have been able to stop those things." Mary said.

"But I have never faced Eragon. My equal."

"He may be your equal in regard but in everything else you are king. He is a pawn for people in fact he does not want to have power. What man does not want power?"

"A man who knows how it can affect him. He is smart in that area of knowledge. Anyone who wants power should really be turned away from it."

"You are speaking as if you have already lost. Get a grip Hendry and try to save yourself. And if you don't want to save yourself then save me." Hendry looked up at her again. She who had done so much for him yet had asked for nothing in return. She had just appeared in his life with her beautiful hair and slender cheeks and loving eyes.

"I'll do my best."

-

Arean and co had arrived at the house that Elizabeth had arrived. The sun was just setting and the area was already feeling creepy with leafless trees and dead trees. The ground was a mixture between brown sludge and black rock and the sky had gray clouds in it and completed the scene. The house itself looked run down and took a lot of the lands ape up with its three floors and hundred-foot length. "It's even wood panelled." Red shivered after he said this as if the word wood panelling caused him to feel disgusted. The vault rat on his shoulder looked worriedly at his companion.

"What's so bad about wood panelling?" Mathilda said and Arean watched again as Red shivered.

"Everything." Red said as if it made perfect sense.

"Look we came here to kill a crazy person working for the gods now we go in and we kill them." it was not a request as Arean started to walk to the house.

"This house makes me sweat more than normal." Mathilda said.

"That's because you're scared," Geoff said. "Luckily for us it seems the house is big enough for dragons to come in so your dragon can keep you company." Arean stopped before the front door and turned to them.

"Just so you all know the call for help is 'cabbage' so if you need help you shout it out." Arean then turned round and knocked on the door. The door opened but no one was there and so they walked in. the front room was decorated in things thirty years old. The staircase wound up at an angle into the distant upstairs and presumably to the third floor was well, the only furniture in the room where two chairs next to the stairs and a table next to the door. It seemed as if they would fall apart at the slightest touch and so they ignored it and walked into the middle of the room. The door slammed shut on them and they heard it lock. Arean opened his mind and felt that the locks where protected by magic. "_What do you thing Saphira?_"

"_I think it's a trap. That Hendry went ahead of us and warned this person._"

"_Well if he warned her then the dwarf is here as well I suppose._"

"_Dwarf?_" Saphira said.

"_You have already forgotten? The dwarf is the shade with two hearts. He was only bitten in two. That is not how you kill a shade._"

"_Well he would be here to help protect the sword I suppose._" Arean walked into the house a bit more. Red was staying on the outside of the corridor as Arean walked through the middle with the dragons and the student's on the opposite side of Red. They all had their hands on their swords and the dragon's walked carefully just in case the house had traps in it.

"_I do not like this place Arean. It feels evil. As if, this place has seen great horrors._" Saphira chimed in as they walked along. The vault rat had jumped off Reds shoulder and join Arean as they walked down the middle.

"_I feel the same Saphira. Something is watching us._" Arean walked a bit ahead of the others and suddenly the floor under him broke and he fell down a hole. Red ran to the area as the vault rat fell down as well and as he looked into the hole, he saw that it was covered up instantly.

"Crap. Well it looks like we are cut off from him." Red said as he looked at the ground.

"What should we do?" Geoff said

"Keep moving forward. We will probably meet up again later." Red said. "Saphira can you contact Arean?"

"_No his mind is hidden from me the instant he fell down the hole._" She walked forward more carefully now as they suddenly became one group instead of individuals so it was safer for them.

-

Arean shouted out in surprise as he was dragged down into the ground and watched as the entrance was covered over with dirt and grit. He landed hard on a rocky ground and ground as he finally stopped moving. He felt the vault rat lick his face to see if he was still alive and Arean opened his eyes. "I'm fine." He said to it and it stopped. Arean got up checking to see if he had broken anything. Finding that he was fine he walked back to where he had come from and looked up. His entrance was sealed up with dirt as if it only opened to let him through and then closed. Arean suddenly felt a set of claws enter him as the Vault rat climbed up his back to his shoulder. Arean resisted the urge to cry out as it finally got to his shoulder. He looked over at it as the creature gave him innocent eyes. "Don't do that again." Arean said as forcefully as he did thought he could. "Just jump up next time." Arean looked around the room. It was clearly underground with the walls actually being made of dirt and having no mortar work except for one wall. Arean looked at the wall and saw a door in it and walked through it. He was in a corridor again but this one was small and confining compared to the other one he had been in moments before. He decided to go in the same direction as they did before. He still felt as if something was watching him but now he had to just make sure it was not his own team.

-

Eragon could feel the fever take over him. His vision was shot and useless and he relied on his other senses but they where deceiving him and he knew it. The drumbeat in his head was steadily getting louder and it made it impossible to think about his surroundings until without warning it stopped. Eragon knew someone was in the room but he had no idea who it was and with his vision blurry at best, he had no hope to find out who it was. They walked forward and pressed their hand against his cheek as it they where trying to reassure him. Eragon did not fight knowing there was no point. "Why do you fight Eragon?" Eragon had no idea what they meant or who they where. However, something told him to go with his heart and so he did.

"Because if I don't then nothing will change."

"Why start to worry about the hands of fate when right before your eyes it becomes too late?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You have to learn to ignore them Eragon, when they bring you down. You can't let vicious people fool around"

"Please I just want to have some peace."

"It's your turn Eragon. As soon as you kill Hendry you will take your place amongst the gods and then you will control everything." Eragon felt his stomach twist at the words of the stranger.

"I just want to live quietly with Arya. It that too much to ask?" Eragon said this from his heart despite not knowing who Arya was. The voice had no answer to his question and so stayed quiet. He felt the hand move away from him and the person leave the room. Eragon felt confused and wronged for some reason and as if he had been judged in some way by people. Eragon let the thoughts slip from his mind like everything else and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

just so you all know I have a poll on my profile on the next story I should do so go over there and vote if you would be so kind.


	109. Chapter 109

I don't own the Inheritance Cycle

* * *

The Vault rat on Arean's shoulder growled without warning. Arean dropped down into a crouch. They had been walking for the past half hour and it seemed as if something was nearby. Arean could hear it now clearly. It was heavy breathing as if someone had run a long way without stopping. Arean took out a knife and slowly walked down the corridor until he arrived at a split in the directions. "Which way now?" Arean said aloud "Do I follow the voice or go the other way?" Arean looked at the dragon like creature as if it had answers and saw it chewing its own tail. "You may be cute and all but you are bloody useless." Arean said to the vault rat. It stop chewing its tail and gave Arean a look that said sorry, Arean sighed and forgave the vault rat knowing it was only in it's nature. Arean gave it some thought then went in the direction of the breathing knowing that either he would meet up with the others or with the person he wanted to kill. After another few minutes, he came to another split in the corridor. Again, he did the same thing and went in the direction of the sound and again he came to a split in the corridor. "I'm starting to see a pattern here." Arean decided to go the other way and after a few moments, he came to an open room. This room was different form the others as it looked like it was made with precision compared to the tunnels that looked like it had several cave-ins and was repaired badly. Walking in the vault rat gave a loud hiss as it entered. Arean looked the room over and saw that it had an exit at the top about sixty feet away. No problem for Arean who could fly and use magic but he was worried that the vault rat was hissing. He did not sense anything bad about this place just the normal feeling for someone watching him but he felt that for so long Arean felt he could ignore it. "Come on." Arean said picking up the creature when he suddenly shivered as if something cold had walked through him. He looked round and saw for a moment a person before they became mist. "Hello?" Arean did not feel good after seeing the figure and decided to get out of here before he found out whom it was. Grabbing the vault rat he flew to the exit above, quickly opened the door, and slammed it shut. Arean could feel himself sweating and breathing hard but didn't know why.

"_You went the wrong way._" A voice said behind Arean. He jumped back and looked at the door to see no one there.

"This place is freaking me out." Arean said to the vault rat who growled in agreement. Arean finally calmed down enough to see he was back in the dark damp tunnels. "Onwards and upwards I suppose." Arean said walking forward.

-

Red and the others had decided to split up to make the search easier. It seemed the house would give its secrets away only with a fight. Red looked at his team to check they where all there. "Geoff, Saphira. Where is Mathilda?"

"I thought you where watching her." Geoff said.

"_Kelren are you with Mathilda?_" Red said connecting his mind with him.

"_Sorry Red but I don't see her._"

"Well add another one to the lost list. Let's just hope we find them in one piece."

-

Arean stopped when he felt the air around him move. It was a strange thing but he suddenly had a burst of wind from his right then nothing like before. Something was wrong about this whole situation and Arean hated it. The vault rat stood between his legs to give it more shelter from the unknown and Arean sympathised with it knowing if it was the other way around he would be doing the same thing. He turned away and was about to continue walking when he was suddenly tackled to the ground. Arean not having enough time to know what was happening punched his attacker in the face and rolled upwards to face them. It was the dwarf shade he had seen only two days before and he looked angry. Now that Arean had time to look over the dwarf, he had red hair that was braided down its back to its hip level. He had clothes on that looked like he was in a clothes shop when it had exploded and the clothes had wrapped around him in a random pattern that seemed to fit him for some reason. Arean drew his dagger and spun it in his hand. "What are you doing here dwarf?"

"I came here to protect the lieutenant. She must survive to make sure my god is saved and pleased with me."

"You are a slave to him them." Arean said as they looked at each other from their respective ends of the corridor.

"Yes. A willing slave to him because he makes me strong he makes everyone strong."

"Well then let's see just how strong he has made you." the dwarf launched itself at Arean and he blocked as it swept past. The dwarf gave him a slight cut on the arm but apart from that area, he was unscathed where as the dwarf had sustained no damage. Arean walked backwards away from the shade and into a more open area as he dived out of the way of the shades blade. Arean knew he was done for this shade was just too good for him and as he dived at Arean, again he was tackled to the ground. Arean had managed to stab it in its left heart but the dwarf had his knife against Arean's throat.

"Looks like I win since the gods gave me two hearts." Arean looked behind the dwarf.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I where you." Mathilda was behind the dwarf and as Arean said this, she shot her crossbow into the dwarf's right heart and killed him. The arrow continued and went into Arean's left side. Arean gowned in pain and the vault rat ran over to him. Arean pulled put the arrow and despite everything, he was pleased to see Mathilda.

"You know I never would have thought that you would save me six months ago."

"Thanks." She said cheerfully and fell in line behind Arean. "Where do we go boss?"

"We go back to that chamber. She must be there."

-

Red had walked through the entire house and they had found the entrance to the underground section. Red walked first and found that the tunnels looked like they had several cave-ins from the extremely uneven surroundings. The area was too small for the dragons so they decided to wait outside for them to come back. As they walked through it they had the feeling as if they where being watched. They came across some bloodstains on the floor shortly after but there was no way of telling whose it was as they continued to follow the blood train.

"Is it just me or is it stupid that we are following a blood trail?" Geoff said at they continued walking.

"Just you." Red said, "If we do not know who is at the end of this then we may never know if Arean or Mathilda is dead."

"Personally I don't want to find out." Geoff said back. After a few moments, they heard fighting and ran to the sound to find themselves in a big chamber. Big enough to hold several dragons but for what purpose they did not want to know as they looked down to see Arean fighting with a woman.

-

Arean had arrived soon after his battle with the dwarf and as he entered the chamber, he saw that figure again. He knew who it was now and concluded that it was the baby brother she had choked to death and so if he was nearby then the sister would be as well. He jumped down and the figure looked at him. "Bring me your sister. She should pay for what she has done to you."

"_I am her torment for what she had done. You are here for the things she hides_."

"Look, just bring her" Arean said just wanting this to be over and done with.

"_Fine._" He disappeared and Arean heard a buzzing noise. Arean ducked in time as the spinning blade that silent death used. She came out of a dark corridor and unlike the others he fought; she didn't bother to talk to him as she suddenly engaged him in a fight. Arean ducked as she somersaulted over and he drew his sward to block as she threw the other circular blade as she grabbed the one she threw earlier.

"Come on. Show me what you can do." Arean said taunting her as she threw the other one and started attacking with her fists. She was surprisingly fast, dodged all his blade attacks, and hit him in the face a few times, as he tried to block her. Arean dropped his sward and started his own hand combat and this went better as there was no sword in the way of him moving. After a few blocks, he grabbed her arm, twisted it sending her into the ground as he held her there, and popped the joint before breaking it. He looked up and saw the others at the top as he kicked her over and drew his specially made knife. He stood over her and went for the killing blow but she rolled out of the way and the blade entered the ground. Arean growled and pulled it back out and looked back at her.

"Didn't your mother tell you to not hit a lady?" she said to him.

"My dad told me that but he also said that if they are trying to kill you it was fine."

"Well come on show me what you can do." Arean drew another dagger and threw it. She tried to catch it but it was too fast and it went into her thigh. She fell to one knee and Arean moved quickly plunging the dagger into her heart.

"You know my question." Arean said as he grabbed her and laid her down gently.

"It's back in the house, under the bed. Make sure you didn't waste my life."

"Don't worry. I know what to do." He laid her down, walked away, and joined the others. "Come on Arya's probably waiting and I need a drink."

-

Arean came into Elizabeth's bar again and quickly found the table she was at and joined her. She had already put a glass of beer out for him as he sat down. She looked up from her paper as she had done so many times with Eragon. "So I presume you have done the task. I have talked to the others and spread the word and even some of Eragon's enemies want to come along, anything to be part of something that took down a god." Elizabeth said.

"Early numbers?" Arean said

"I would say about a thousand. However, I suppose the more the merrier. Anyway we only need one person to win."

"It's nice to see people have faith in my dad."

"So where do we have to go?"

"Are you telling me that you don't know where the end of the world is? Now a person like you should know that."

"And why should I know that?"

"Well isn't it your job to know everything that your assassin's know. Eragon will have to have a word with you after this."

"Of course I know where it is. I was just testing you."

"So I'll meet you there in what three days? Sounds good doesn't it."

"I'll spread the word some more. I'll make sure they are there in three days." Arean nodded and left with his students in toe and Red next to him.

"So when are we going to put this sword back together?" Red said eager to see it complete.

"When we get back home. Anyway there is something I have to get."


	110. Chapter 110

I don't own the Inheritance Cycle

* * *

Arya stopped outside of a forest made of purple trees. It was midday and the sun shone brightly on it giving the strange colours an even brighter look to them. She had gone ahead with a small team of people to secure the meeting place, it was only a few hundred feet in front of them, and so they decided to walk to see the scenery. Arya looked at the purple trees and the orange grass as she walked further in. it was the strangest of colours to have been chosen by nature but then again this was then end of the world. The fruit of the trees was a blend of pink and red. She remembered Eragon's letter to her and now the words meant even more to her. The group eventually came out of the forest to find themselves at a cliff but they knew better and over the edge was the end of everything. The sky after the edge turned from bright blue to the blackest night Arya had ever seen with no stars or lights of any kind as if everything stopped after the edge. It was strangely beautiful in a supernatural way. "_It's hard to believe the gods are just over the edge of this._" Arya thought. She looked over the cliff and saw a little outcrop. It looked like the perfect place to start the assault on the gods. Arya set up her tent and waited for the rest to arrive.

-

Arean was back in the house he had taught the student in. he walked into his room, took a wooden box from the side, and put it in a bag. He then walked out into the living room, removed the tip of the Four-sword from his belt, and handed it to Red with gloves on. Red brought the tip to the rest of the sword and they all stood back as the sword suddenly glowed bright and blinded everyone in the room for a few moments when they opened them they saw the sword wrapped in a white sheath. The handle of the sword glowed lightly and Arean could feel it radiate power. Arean shudder at the power of the weapon and from his encounter with Hendry a day earlier he could tell this sword was more powerful and it scared him a little. Red picked it up and strapped it to his back "let's get going Arean. I'm itching to get back to proper work."

"Well that makes two of us." They walked out and set off towards the meeting place.

-

Hendry was pacing back and forth in the library he had. His five best demigods where with him and they looked at him without saying the word knowing that they where to do his bidding without asking questions of their commander. Hendry finally stopped and looked at them. "In the next four days we will have an assault on this place. I need you to ready all of your men and to prepare everything you can think it that time. Are lives are on the line this time and they will want blood. Unlike your other encounters, they will fight to the last and they will take no prisoners." The five had not moved from their stiff posture. "I trust you five with my life. You are my last line of defence and if you fall so do all of us. I hope all of you can survive this but we all know how unlikely that is." Hendry looked away from them then back at them. "I want a real answer from you five now. Have I been a good leader?"

"Why do you ask that?" a woman in the ranks said.

"It's just that I have been having doubts lately." Hendry said.

"You are a fine leader in a military point of view." A man said.

"What about others."

"Could do with some improvement but no one is perfect." Hendry nodded at his words.

"You can all go and prepare now." Hendry left the library in a hurry and walked over to Eragon's cell observational area and he looked in on his prisoner wanting to be cheered up. Instead, he walked in and looked through the one-way mirror at Eragon cry his eyes out. Hendry could not even to begin to think what he was going through. Not knowing who you are and why you are like this or why he was caged like an animal. It was only a matter of time before he became a wreck. Hendry looked away to see Mary standing in the doorway.

"You don't enjoy it do you." Mary said to him "you thought you would but instead you feel pity for him."

"I should not have these feelings. He has made me weak."

"Do you think emotions make you weak? They are the strongest things you have and using them can make you a great leader. Eragon does everything by his heart and gut feelings and that is how he has become as good a fighter as you."

"I'm not saying feelings make me weak I'm saying that he is making me weak by making me feel sorry for him. He caused so much pain while he was on earth that he deserves this."

"If he truly deserved it then you would be happy."

"I just want him out of my life."

"Then go in and kill him. He will be easy with no weapon and him distracted by the fact he doesn't know anything." Hendy nodded and pulled out a dagger. He walked into the cell and Eragon stopped instantly. Hendry grabbed his head and tilted it to the right exposing his neck. Hendry looked at Eragon one last time and could not do it. Despite everything, Eragon had gone through there was no fear in his eyes. Hendry cursed and threw the dagger on the ground in anger at his own weakness. Hendry looked to the doorway to see Mary come in.

"Look at me. I cannot do it. He still dose not fear me."

"Who are you talking to?" Eragon said.

"Mary" Hendry said annoyed.

"Nice to meet you Mary." Eragon said cheerfully as if nothing had happened and all seemed forgotten. "You seem familiar."

"How can you say that, you can't see me clearly?" Mary said because Eragon's eyes where crossed so giving him blurry vision.

"Your voice. It just reminds me of something."

"I'm sure you're just making things up." She left the room and Hendry followed her out.

"What was that about?" Hendry said looking at her.

"Look are you going to trust me or a person who can't remember something that happened moments before?"

"I trust you its just that he was so convinced he knew you."

"You give him too much credit. Just remember why you are fighting and you will be fine."

-

Three days later Arean, Red and the students arrived at the meeting place with about three thousand assassins with them. They walked up to Arya who was sitting on the outcrop looking down into the abyss. Arean walked up and sat down next to her. "Long way down." He said looking down.

"Well it would be. It's the end of the world." Arya replied. "Eragon is just beyond that point."

"It's the point of no return."

"Are you two being philosophical?" Red said.

"And what if we are?" Arean said.

"Well here is my philosophy. Bad guys down there. Kill their ass. Is there anything else I need to say?"

"No I think you summarised it perfectly." Arean said with a small smile. He enjoyed Red company over the past few days. He didn't bother with dancing around the point instead he picked it up and slammed it in your face.

"Well when we are setting off just call me. I'll be in the woods somewhere." Arya said

"We are going when the rest of the riders get here." Arean said. Arya got up and left while Red waited a bit to see if Arean had anything to add.

"Have you ever been down there?" Arean said getting up.

"Me? Once but only to get some things sorted out." Red said

"So you work for the vault?"

"Since I was ten."

"How long have you worked for the vault?"

"About two thousand years. Give or take a century I don't really keep count." Arean was blown away with the figure. He didn't look any older than himself and yet he was around a hundred and twenty five times older than he was in age.

"How?"

"I don't grow old. The job I do normally is collecting souls and the job itself requires you to be immortal. That's why I went to the gods so they could do this for me."

"So if I stab you now in the heart you wouldn't die."

"Even if a whole castle fell on me I would survive."

"So what will happen as soon as you give Eragon the sword?"

"I suppose I can stay and help you out in the fight. I am going to have to steal one of your swords for the fight then give it back. Then I have to go."

"Well I'm going to sleep that flight took a lot out of me."

-

Arean had woken up a few hours ago when the riders had finally arrived and so he decided to speak to them before they dove into the realm of the gods. He walked out onto the small outcrop and the riders and assassins crowded around him. "You all know why we are here. The riders are here to save themselves from the gods and the assassins are here to avenge a fallen comrade. We have all seen the destruction around us and how the gods have not come to are aid in our hour of need." Arean took a step back. "Despite are cries for help they have ignored us and so it is time we gave them a personal message instead of shouting at the sky. When we get to the plain of the gods we will make sure that they get a taste of what we have had to endure over the years." Arean took another step back. "My father said to me once that a greatness of a man can be calculated by the power of his enemies. Well you cannot get much more powerful then the gods." Arean took one last step back and his feet where halfway off the edge of the cliff. "I've said enough, it is time for use to meet our destiny." with that, Arean leaned back and fell into the abyss.

-

Hendry was pacing outside of Eragon's cell. He had been there for four hours waiting and building up the courage to do the deed he needed to do to save himself. He could not believe how hard this was now that Eragon was defenceless. He had even put a knife in Eragon's hands but when Eragon started to sniff it he took it away knowing there was no way he could pretend Eragon was attacking him. Finally, he took a deep breath and walked in. Eragon looked up at the newcomer and smiled. Eragon seemed to do that every time someone came in. Hendry ignored it and kicked him in the stomach. Eragon doubled over and after a moment was kicked again so he was on his back. Eragon coughed up some blood and Hendry looked at the knife he had in his hands and stabbed Eragon in his side. "I'm sorry Eragon but the need of survival is worth a lot more than the things we can do if we could use you. It's a shame to see such an investment to go to waste but sometimes you have to _cut_ your losses." Hendry laughed at his own joke.

"Why?" Eragon said.

"Why? Why because I want to live on and you are the one who would stop me." Hendry grabbed the knife with both hands and dragged it along Eragon's side. "If you somehow survive the wound to your side the room is also slowly being drain of the magic that is replacing your heart so then you will die of heart failure. I'm sorry it will be a painful death for you. But I'm too much of a coward to give you a quick death." Hendy pull out the knife and saw the wound leak blood slowly, just how he wanted it. Hendry got up and walked out smiling to himself. Just before he left he looked at Eragon. "If you do somehow make it out of this mess I'll be in my fortress waiting for you and your riders. Let us hope they are worth my time."

* * *

I was meant to put this up yesterday but I had things to do and they stopped me. Anyway this will be the last update for 2008 so a Happy new year to all of you.


	111. Chapter 111

I don't own the Inheritance Cycle

* * *

After Arean fell backwards, everyone jumped off as fast as they could, seeing him not have any fear in the fall. The fall was exhilarating as if something was pulling them down into the abyss. As soon as they had fallen into the blackness they seemed to catch up with him and suddenly the ground appeared and Arean stopped in mid-air and so did the others around him then where gently put on the ground. This happened with all the others as they came down as if the place was waiting for them to fall down. Arean ignored the rest and started to run for what seemed his life with Saphira. "_What is wrong?_" Arya said to Saphira as she watched them run and fly.

"_I can feel Eragon again. He does not have much time left. Arean and I are going ahead to save him._" Arya called out for the students and the set off after them as fast a they could. The only person who stayed behind was Elizabeth who had been told the route in detail by Arean on how to avoid the people and get to the plain of the gods.

-

"_Eragon?_" Eragon heard this in his head despite the loud noises. It was strange and odd, kind of pleading yet yearning and caring. He heard it again and didn't know what it was but then again he didn't know a lot of things and he felt sticky stuff coming out of his side.

"_Hello?_" Eragon said in his mind not knowing if that is how things worked.

"_Little one you._" the voice suddenly stopped as if it noticed something. "_By the stars you are bleeding. You're dying._"

"_Dying?_" Eragon said with intrigue but he felt weak now and his vision was getting worse. "_That sounds pleasant. What does it mean?_" he could suddenly feel great sorrow wash over him from this strange connection and he tried to cry but he was too weak.

"_Do you even know who I am little one?_" he could feel the other's sadness overwhelm him but also determination for something.

"_No, but your voice is nice. I'm feeling slightly tired now. I can hardly feel this sticky stuff. Could you please sing me to sleep?_"

"_Please stop._" The voice said breaking.

"_Why?_"

"_Because you're breaking my heart._" Eragon did not understand. "_Don't worry we will fix you little one._"

-

Arean ignored the landscape and ran in the direction Saphira had told him. He saw some enemies stand in his way and all he did was draw his sword and cut through them without even breaking step. Even Saphira was having trouble keeping up with his speed as Arean's feet moved with a blur. Soon they had passed the part of the void with the dead people and entered the area known as limbo between the void and the plain of the gods. He started to feel his energy drain but he went on never the less. After an hour, he reached the place he was looking for and saw two white buildings. One looked like a fort with battlements and a moat around it. Arean looked at the other and saw that it was less fortified than the first building and looked more like a prison. Arean ran to it and burst through the door. Saphira directed him towards Eragon. Without her help, he would have gotten easily lost because of the same white corridor all around him. It was like a maze without any features to help guide him. Finally he reached the door he wanted and burst it open with magic. The door flew off its hinges and Arean ran it to see Eragon in blood stained clothes Arean could tell he did not have long left and checked his wounds. "_Saphira you should remove your mind just in case he dies. We don't want both of you to go._" Saphira obliged not wanting to hear Eragon try to remember who she was. It was only her determination for him to live that stopped her from crying right then. Arean looked over the wound. He had lost too much blood and Arean did not know what to do. He healed his side and felt for the pulse. There was none. "Of course there will be none you idiot" Arean said to himself. "He has no heart in him." Arean took out the heart from his box that he had collected the other day and cut Eragon's chest open. He put it in carefully and attached the veins and arteries back to it then healed his chest back. He felt for a pulse but there was none. He checked Eragon's mind and found it gone. "no." Arean said and at that moment, the students Red and Arya had arrived. They looked at Arean who was pale as he looked at his father. "No!" Arean shouted and started crying. All his work, all those people he had fought just to get to his father were for nothing. He fell onto his father's chest bawling and smashed Eragon's chest in frustration. Arean suddenly felt a loss of energy and saw Eragon suddenly bolted upright gasping for breath. Arean's tears of sadness turned to tears of joy. Eragon looked at Arean then at the students. Everyone was crying with joy with the exception of Eragon and Red. Eragon looked confused.

"Why are you all crying? Did something bad just happen?" Eragon said out loud at the crowd.

"What is wrong with him?" Arya said to Red.

"Memory loss. Don't worry he just can't access his memory's as soon as he gets his soul back he will be fine." Red said and then the vault rat walked into the room slowly looking at Eragon. Eragon looked at it in wonder, pushed Arean off him, and crawled towards the creature.

"You're familiar." Eragon said aloud as the vault rat took another step forward and then touched Eragon's neck. Suddenly it disappeared in a flash of light and everyone was blinded for the moment before they saw Eragon in the same position rubbing his head. They watched as he got up without looking round still rubbing his head. "I need a drink." Eragon said looking up. Everyone laughed at this as Eragon looked round. "Arean, Arya, students and Red!" Eragon took a step forward and fell. Arean caught him and pulled out some faelnirv then poured it down Eragon's throat. "You still don't use the weak stuff." Eragon said after he had a few coughs.

"Do you remember what happened to you?" Arean said. Eragon nodded.

"I can't believe I couldn't remember my name." Eragon walked on his own up to Arya and kissed her. She kissed back and when they broke apart, he looked somewhat guilty. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"I'm just happy you didn't die but I suspect Saphira will want to have several word with you."

"I would expect no less." Eragon said smiling. "We can talk later, how are the riders and where are they?"

"Elizabeth is taking them here. She should be here in twelve hours."

"Good I need a bath." Eragon rub his chin "and a shave." Eragon then looked at the students. "There is someone else you need to break out." Eragon scratched directions into the stone with his claw. "Break him out. You will probably have to take out a wall." Eragon then walked to Red and shook his hand.

"Nice to see you in one piece again." Red said with a smile.

"Not for long how long do I need the soul before I can remove it?"

"Twelve hours should be fine for ten days of no soul activity."

"Good. We should be ready by then." Eragon then walked down the corridor followed by Red, Arean and Arya. As they exited, they stopped in the doorway and let Eragon talk to Saphira alone.

-

"_Little one._" Saphira said as she watched Eragon carefully work his way to her over the sand. He seemed unsteady on his feet still despite the fact that he had taken faelnirv and so should be burning with energy.

"_Saphira._" Eragon said. Just hearing him say her name brought joy to Saphira. Eragon looked and saw her tail twitch and knew what was about to happen. Saphira jumped and landed and grab Eragon with her talons then started to nuzzle him frantically. "_I though you where angry with me._" Eragon said to her. She stopped and looked at him.

"_I am aren't I?_" Saphira tilted her head so only one eye was looking at him then gave him a stern look with that eye that impressed Eragon since it was only one eye and not the whole face. "_Do not ever die on me ever again._" Eragon knew it was not a request and Saphira spoke with such ferocity that the dragons of the students moved back fearing that they would somehow get some of the anger."_Do you even know what I went through as I travelled back to Arean thinking you where dead and not only that but you being selfish enough to cut your connection with me so I would have to live alone without you._"

"_Yes. After I left you when I got the voice and I thought I would never see you again._" Saphira knew he spoke the truth.

"_Never do that again. I want you to promise me that you will never do that to me again and that you will not break my connection with me unless you have to._" Eragon swore but not in the ancient language. Saphira resumed her nuzzling and Eragon laughed at her childish behaviour.

"_I have missed you._" Eragon said

"_As much as Arya and Arean?_"

"_As much. But I also knew you where going to come get me._" Eragon rubber her snout and scratched her under her chin. She hummed happily at his touch. Saphira sniffed him and then let him go.

"_You really need a bath._" Saphira said and Eragon fell over with laughter. After a few moments he got up and looked at the white cloths he had been given covered in his own blood. He wanted to burn these things after he was changed and Saphira smiled at his thoughts. "_Can I do the burning?_"

"_I wouldn't want it any other way._" And Eragon hugged Saphira's head. "_I'm going to have to go back inside so I can get a bath._" He let go of Saphira's head and she nodded.

"_Just stay connected with me._" Saphira said.

"_What if Arya._" Saphira cut him off.

"_I don't care. I will lessen the links power so I would not know what you two are doing, but keep it open enough for me to know you are there._" Eragon knew this was the best he was going to get and so accepted it. He got back up walked back to the building.

-

Eragon found a bathroom with a bath quickly enough. As he turned the taps, he heard the door open and Arya walk in. Eragon smiled at her as she gave him some clothes to change into after he had his bath. Arya hugged Eragon and he hugged back. They stayed like this until the water started to overflow and Eragon quickly shut it off. "I'm sorry." Eragon said looking hurt that he had even done such a thing to Arya.

"You don't have to apologise. You gave me enough hints that you where going to die. Anyway I got to bond with Arean more." Arya tried to make good of a bad situation but he knew he had hurt her.

"How can I make it up to you?"

"We can talk about that after you have done your job and had a bath." Eragon took off his shirt and threw it on the ground. "Well what do you know."

"What is it?" Eragon said turning around.

"You should look at your back." Eragon looked around, walked to a mirror in the corner, and turned round. On his back was an exact copy of the vault rat covering his whole back.

"Looks like I got a new tattoo."

"I kind of like it." Arya put her arms around his neck. "Do you think Saphira will get jealous of it?"

"I think that Saphira will like it like humans like monkeys because it is like a dragon only it can't speak or grow but it does show affection. Anyway, Saphira will probably treat it as a hatching and spoil it until it is so fat it cannot move. Then I'll have a tattoo of a fat multicoloured dragon on my back."

"_I heard that._" Saphira said cutting it.

"_Sorry._" Eragon replied, "_Couldn't resist._"

"Focus on me please." Arya said seeing the far off look in his eyes.

"Sorry it's just Saphira doesn't want me to break are connection, not even when we get intimate."

"Well just reduce the connection so she doesn't know what we are doing. Anyway it's not like she will be taking notes on us and telling all her dragon friends or giving you a score on how you performed." Eragon laughed at the notion of Saphira taking notes on his performance in bed.

"Well I hope she doesn't give me a low score."

"Who could?" Arya said kissing him again lightly. "Take your bath. I'll be back later." Eragon watched her go and then got in the bath.

-

Twelve hours later Eragon came out dressed in blue battle gear and a shaved face. His normal sword he had gotten from Arean strapped to his hip as well as six trusted knives on his belt. He watched as the rest of the riders arrived and formed into regiments. Eragon went to the back where a command tent was put up and sat back as Arean did the tactics. "We hit them hard. As soon as we get the gates open, we rush them with the assassins until then we use the dragon riders to attack from above and to get people across into the fort. I know Eragon wants to be in the first wave and it will probably boost moral of the people there, any objections?" There where none. "Good we fight in two hours. Get your regiments ready." Eragon left and walked to Saphira to find her in the dragon steel battle amour he had made for her. Eragon smiled at it and watched as Arya put on the helmet to complete Saphira's transformation.

"_You look scary._" Eragon said as he approached.

"_Good. I shall make them fear me and then make them pay for taking away my rider._"

"You didn't have to do this." Eragon said to Arya.

"I had help. The students helped put on some of the amour. Also they broke out the dragon you wanted."

"_What dragon?_" Saphira said.

"_Kill Joy, he was locked away like me._"

"_Ah you mean the one I met six months ago when you just got back and I joined you in that strange place._"

"_Exactly._" Eragon looked at Arya "where is he?"

"He doesn't want to move till you have talked to him." Eragon nodded and walked round the building to the hole and looked in to see the multicoloured dragon.

"_I have your mark._" Eragon said with a small smile.

"_So do two twin elves. Much more impressive in my opinion._" The dragon replied. Saphira joined Eragon and looked around protectively.

"_Why are you not fighting?_" Eragon continued

"_I will fight it's just that I'm waiting. I know what you want to do and the answer is I don't know if I will make a good one._"

"_It's either you or me. I know I can make you it if I want to. I'm sure you will make a great leader and just have me as an advisor._"

"_You really think I could be head god?_"

"_You can do anything Markus if you want to._" The dragon shuddered at the name Markus.

"_Please don't call me that. It was a name in the past where everything was bad_."

"_I'm sorry but you can do this._"

"_Well then. Defeat Hendry and then I'll happily take his place._" Eragon nodded and then he turned round to Saphira.

"_Ready?_" Eragon said to her scratching bellow her chin.

"_I was born ready little one that is why I was in an egg and was able to be carried around for seventy years but for this event I am sure that we can cope._" Saphira said calmly.

"_Could you be a bit optimistic?_" Eragon joked at her.

"_Only when you can look after yourself._" Eragon rolled his eyes and they walked off to find Red.

* * *

Just so, you know I have actually finished this story, all I have to do is double check that I haven't missed anyone out, and that the ending leaves everyone satisfied and that it is clearly the end of the story. I will be uploading all this weekend and because there are three chapters left, I will do two on Saturday and one on Sunday. After that, I am taking a break from writing and start working on the other stories.


	112. Chapter 112

I don't own the Inheritance Cycle

* * *

Eragon found Red with Arean in the right flank of the army as Eragon approached they stopped their talk and Red looked at Eragon. "The mighty warrior returns and more pissed off then ever." Red said with a grin. "I suppose you want what we set out to make."

"Well that would be nice. I mean I could take on Hendry with my fists but then we would be here for months maybe years before we where finished."

"Well come here then." Eragon walked up to Red and waited quietly as he mumbled a series of words Eragon had only heard once before and suddenly his vault rat appeared before him looking around confused.

"Thanks now I'll take that sword if you don't mind." Red untied the sheath and threw it through the air and Eragon caught it. He lifted it a series of times feeling the weight of the weapon before he strapped it on. "It's lighter then I thought I would be."

"Well that's nice but what am I using?" Red said

"I'll give you one of mine Red. Even the gods know I have plenty to spare." Arean joked. Eragon looked for the vault rat and found it pressing its nose against Saphira's and nuzzling her. Eragon smiled at the scene as Saphira looked over the vault rat for the first time.

"_You are right Eragon. It could easily be a hatchling._" Saphira poked it with her snout and the vault rat responded with a low purr.

"_I think it's time we got him somewhere to stay before you start getting too attached._" Eragon walked off leaving Arean and Red to themselves. Eragon walked through the flanks until he reached the front. There he went to the middle and tapped on the centre man's shoulder. He turned round an instantly recognised Eragon but did not know why he was here.

"Can I help you sir?" he said after moment.

"Yes you can. Now ..." Eragon waited for an answer.

"Brian." The man said.

"Now Brian I have something very important that has to stay safe and I need someone to look after it. Do you think you can do that?"

"I think so sir."

"Good Brian. Now the thing you have to look after is this hatchling. It is imperative that you make sure it is not injured or lost so if you go to the back of the army, stay in the command tent, and not take it out of your sight and I will take your position here. Sound like a good exchange?"

"Good to me sir."

"Don't call me sir. I'm just Eragon."

"Yes Eragon." Brian said before picking up the vault rat and walked back with his dragon to the command tent. Eragon and Saphira took up positions and Eragon readied his weapons.

-

Eragon was watching to fort. It was just like his cell made from white brick. He tried to get the image from his head but it failed miserably. Saphira felt his uneasiness and sat closer to him to provide comfort that he had not received in a long time. "_It is ok to be scared Eragon. Even dragons fear things._"

"_It's not that I fear the bricks Saphira it is that the memories are horrid things that should be forgotten. They should all get what I received but I have my doubts about that. Truthfully though I will only be happy when I kill that murdering scum._" Eragon said.

"_Well that makes two of us. The sooner this is over the sooner I can get back to a normal life with you._"

"_Yes Saphira. Let us get ready to fight._"

-

Arya was walking in the command tent. She had been given the job of giving tactical information to the generals when she heard the door rustle open. Looking at the new comer, she saw a normal looking man from the riders and his dragon. Arya greeted him and then saw in his arms he had Eragon's vault rat. "Where did you get that?" Arya said looking at the fake dragon.

"Eragon told me to look after it in the command tent so I am. He said that no harm is to come to this creature." The man said.

"Well he is right if that thing dies then we will have a mad man. Look after that because it is more precious then your life." Arya said making it clear. She looked back at the map Arean had provided and it was really no help to her. Having a box to represent the fort was not good and because it had no details of the inside or of the rooms in the wall, it was useless. The good thing was that she could get a clear layout of the riders since she had enchanted it to give her real time updates on everyone's position and the important people where highlighted in gold. She could see that Eragon was at the very front at the tip of the regiment ready and eager to set off. She could see that Arean and Red where still talking and that they where deep in conversation. Even the students where highlighted and they where split up across the regiment but like Eragon they where at the front of each of them making sure they provided moral for the rest of the troops. Arya looked over the army as a whole it was pretty even all the way and they where going for a frontal assault on the building not bothering to go round it or try to dig under it. Arean heard noises from outside and walked out of the tent to see what was going on.

-

Arean and Red where talking about simpler times together they where out of the way of the others not wanting to get in the way of army business and wanting to relax a bit before the fighting so they wouldn't get a cramp while fighting. "So what are you going to do after the battle?" Arean asked Red

"Well win or loose I'll go back to my job of collecting souls. This is pretty much a holiday for me actually." Red replied.

"So you're on holiday and instead of lying on a beach or going out with friends you decide to fight in a battle?" Arean had second thoughts about not being born with a soul makes you crazy.

"Yep."

"You are weird."

"Well I don't have any friends because my line of work only introduces me to dead people and the hours are so long I don't really have time to socialise. This place will be filled with so many different emotions. I have only seen anger and sadness and this place will give me distaste, joy, envy, and love. I will get a lot more pleasure from this them lying on a beach alone."

"Love on a battlefield?"

"I can feel it, the love between the dragons and their riders, the relationships between people and some of the assassin's love of blood and violence. You probably do not notice it because you are too young and you have felt all of those emotions. I have spent the last two thousand years feeling only two emotions. These last few days with that vault rat and joining you in battle have made me want to live again believe it or not."

"Well I suppose if I was isolated like that then I would like something like this."

"Plus I don't get to hear their moaning. By the stars it is annoying." Arean laughed. "What about you? What will you do?"

"Well if we win then I suppose it depends on what Eragon does. If he goes back to assassinating people then I will happily join him. If he wants to train more students then I'll join in as well. If he dies and we win then I suppose I will work for the riders for a bit before retiring somewhere and if we loose and I survive then I will want revenge." There was a silence for a few moments "there are other things I could do. My life is pretty open really."

"The vault is always looking for more people to help out and I'm sure they will accept you if you want. Just so you know we do not hire just anyone. You will be working with some of the best, not that that matters because you won't actually see anyone else."

"Well you're always welcome to come and join the team if you have time and if you desire."

"You know what I might take you up on that offer." They suddenly there was a commotion and the looked at the army to see some of them where running to the front. They looked at each other then ran to the nearest man.

"What's happening?" Arean said

"Eragon is taunting the enemy." He said with a smile. Arean joined him before running to the front.

-

"_I don't think this is a good idea little one. This could backfire on us and then we will be in trouble._" Saphira said in Eragon's mind for the fourth time. Eragon broke the line and walked a few steps so he was in a better position to see the ramparts.

"_Don't worry Saphira. I can use magic and I am well rested. _Eragon rolled his shouldersthen whistled at the fort. Someone popped their head up and Eragon waved at them. "Could you do me a huge favour and get me your chicken shit leader." the man ran off and a few moments later Hendry was on the battlements looking at Eragon. Eragon smiled at him a waved sarcastically at him.

"I see you are not dead." Hendry said.

"Yeah funny that. When you left me I was bleeding to death and slowly working my way to heart attack. Yet I somehow survived." Eragon was shouting loudly enough for the regiment to hear him and Hendry. They started to get interested and word started to spread.

"What is your point?"

"That fate wants me alive to fight you."

"How may are you?" Hendry said to Eragon.

"We number four thousand how many are you?"

"Thirty thousand." There was a wave of worry that spread through the riders at the sound of the odds.

"Seven to one man. That is hardly a fair fight."

"You are correct rider. You will be in trouble."

"No I mean you are not going to have a fair fight. I fought three thousand people when I was drunk and won. Image me when I'm sober." Eragon shouted. The surrounding riders cheered at Eragon's word. Even some of the dragons joined it with roars.

"You speak untruths. Anyway you had the voice back then."

"But I have my dragon now and she is much more deadly then the voice. In fact, I bet she is more powerful than he ever was."

"I have fought the void to get my position." Hendry said then looked proud. Eragon laughed at him.

"That must have been really hard. Killing dead people." Eragon's voice was dripping with sarcasm now. "I mean we have a rider stationed at every graveyard in case the body's get a bit rowdy and if they do then we call all of the riders to purge them." the riders where falling over with laughter and Hendry had lost his pride at his statement.

"You do not understand."

"We just went through the void and we where not attacked so yeah we do understand. But even if we where weak you would still fail because you fail at succeeding."

"Lies all of them."

"Then why didn't you kill me when you had the chance." Eragon took out a dagger and pressed it against his neck. "You had the knife this close to me and you couldn't do it you pathetic excise for a creature."

"You don't speak the truth." He shouted.  
"Fine. I'm a liar but that still doesn't take away from the fact you are going to die and that you couldn't kill me."

"Battle changes people Eragon. In the heat of battle I will not care."

"You write your will yet?" Eragon shouted.

"No." Hendry said back.

"Good. Make sure you don't give Mary anything she's not the girl you think you know."

"What do you mean?"

"Why don't you go ask her what she did when you are not with her? Make sure you _really_ ask her this time. You might be surprised with who she is working with." Eragon turned around and walked back.

"Don't run away from me." Hendry shouted.

"I'm not running." Eragon said still walking "I'm just strolling."

"You better be ready to die."

"When I kill you they will not have enough words to describe the brutality of your death. Now get going before Mary runs out of the fort and you never get your answer." Eragon walked back in line.

"_That was impressive little one._" Saphira said as Eragon sat down.

"_I know how to push his buttons._"

"_What did Mary do anyway?_"

"_She was working with Kill Joy and me. She was healing me without Hendry knowing._"


	113. Chapter 113

I don't own the Inheritance Cycle

* * *

Eragon was on Saphira waiting for the start of the battle. He looked around at the worried looks on the faces of the riders and then ahead of him at the fort. It looked deserted but he knew that it would be full of people all determined to kill him and the rest of the riders. As the archers drew back their bows, Eragon drew his sword and gripped the handle hard to make sure he would not slip out of his hands. The arrows flew overhead and Saphira lunched herself into the air as soon as it was clear and they flew over the fort. They looked down and saw that it was empty. Confused Saphira dived down and landed in the courtyard to look around. No one was there to see them or attack them. Eragon jumped off and looked around. "_I don't like this little one._" Saphira growled. Eragon walked two feet away from Saphira and suddenly people started to flood the courtyard. Eragon readied himself and Saphira blew fire at the group killing many and forcing most to circle around the two, once they where completely surrounded Eragon looked up at Saphira.

"_I think they lead us into a trap._"

"_Great skill of observation little one._"

"_It's not too bad. We could be fighting people with a brain._" Eragon ran at the group and cut two in half before he had to block anyone while Saphira swiped her tail taking out many people. Around them several other riders where landing and joining in the fight. Eragon grabbed one sword as he blocked another and twisted it causing the holder to fall over then he stamped his head breaking his skull as he kicked another in the head.

"_duck._" Saphira said and Eragon lent backwards as Saphira's tail went where his upper body would be and taking out many of the surrounding enemies. Eragon gave himself a moment to look around. They must have killed at least four hundred people already and they where still coming. Eragon looked at the door and knew it needed to be opened. He started to cut his way to it.

-

As the fighting was going on inside the army outside waiting was suddenly attacked from the side. They had not seen this coming so they quickly reorganised themselves and took on the enemy. Arean was at the front with Red as soon as they had heard the news and where busy slashing away at the crazy followers of the gods. Suddenly they retreated and Arean took this moment to take a sip of water. "Well that was unexpected." Arean said to Red as he looked at the retreating enemy. Suddenly the ground shook and they saw a man standing still with a sick grin on his face. "This isn't going to be good. Who the hell is that?"

"That is one of Hendry's generals. This is going to be fun." Red said, Arean dropped down from the pile of body's and onto flat ground, as he looked the challenger in the eyes.

"You don't look that good." Arean said swinging his sword. The man walked forward and stopped an arm's length away from Arean.

"Your father is a dead man." The general said

"And your wife doesn't sleep around."

"I don't have a wife."

"All the more impressive that she is sleeping around before she has even married you."

"Let are swords settle this." The man slashed at Arean only to be blocked and tripped up with a quick leg slide. The man rolled back and threw a knife at Arean. It cut his right arm and Arean ran after the man. The stranger was faster that Arean but he was predictable. He slowed down for a sharp turn to avoid a dragon and Arean slid along the ground knocking him to the ground. Arean caught him and cut his throat.

"One down, Four to go." Arean got up realising that he had left the safety of the riders and was now deep in enemy territory. He looked at the murderous looks in the eyes of the people around him. "damn." Arean wiped his sword on his trousers and swung it at the nearest enemy.

-

Eragon cut the rope holding the door closed and the doors flew open. The rider army ran in and started to wipe out enemies of the courtyard and soon they retreated into the fort proper and into the corridors and rooms. "_They have found are weakness Saphira. Without are dragon's we are not able to fight as well._"

"_Well let's rip this place apart so they have nowhere to hide._" Saphira flew into the sky and grabbed onto the battlements. She ripped a large bit off exposing the enemy and blew fire at them killing most of them. "_This is too easy. Hendry must have something up his sleeve apart from his arm._"

"_Where are his flying soldiers?_" Eragon said. Saphira suddenly remembered with Eragon, they where everywhere when Hendry had attacked the riders and they where nowhere to be seen. "_He is saving them for later._" Eragon instructed the rider's dragons to do as Saphira was doing and soon the fort was levelled. They had only the underground to hide and by the looks of the battlefield, they had killed a lot of the enemy with very few casualties.

-

Arean had taken out his second general when he felt himself be stabbed in the back and he fell to his knees because of the pain. He ducked under a sword and cut a leg off as he pulled the sword out of his back and struck him in the face with his foot. "Any help?" Arean shouted as he started another duel. He looked back to see Red working his way to him but he was still a long way off. Arean swore and cut the person in front of him in two. "Any help at all?" a dragon flew out of the sky and took out the people between Arean and Red. Running to him, they went back to back and moved round in a circle looking at the army in front of them.

"What took you so long? I've already killed two generals." Red said

"So have I" Arean replied quickly

"Well there is only one left and a population of a city's worth of people to kill. First to die has to buy the drinks in the void?"

"You are invincible. Like hell I'm buying you a drink."

"Sorry forgot. Ok the first to get stabbed in the neck has to buy the other a beer."

"Sounds good to me." Arean took out a knife and threw it into the crowd taking three people down.

-

Hendry was below the fort in the tunnels talking to Mary "You betrayed me! Of all the people I cared about of all the people I though I could trust more than myself you go and work with the enemy."

"What you did was cruel Hendry. He was killing himself to stop you from experimenting on him and when I found that out I started to have second thoughts. Then you go and kill your own daughter. It was too much and from that, point on I could not believe in you. You have gone mad with power and wanting to keep. You knew that one day you would have to die and let someone else take your position yet you live on fighting off all opposition with such brutality that it scares me. You spend all your time finding new ways to kill them, new ways to make yourself invincible."

"You can't do this to me."

"I can and will Hendry. You will have to tell me why you are like this."

"No I don't."

"Actually you are right. You do not have to explain it to me. You don't have to explain it to the gods, hell you don't even have to explain it to Eragon because at the end of the day you will know that you will have to explain yourself to yourself."

"You make no sense."

"Before you die you will realise what you have done and you will want forgiveness and that last person should treat you like the piece of shit that you are." Mary took out a knife.

"What are you doing?"

"Dying with some dignity." She cut her throat before Hendry could do anything and was dead soon after. Hendry lost himself in the meaning of her words. Several minutes later a man walked in, saw the scene, and waited for Hendry to recover.

"What is it?"

"They have levelled the top of the fort sir. What are your orders?"

"Release them."

"Are you sure sir?"

"I'm sure." The man left to do his job.

-

Eragon rushed into the corridor and slid down the banister rolling when he got to the end and was in a room with tables. It looked like a mess hall and soon people started to run it to attack him and Eragon laughed at there pathetic attempts to kill him as he jumped on them as they lunged and broke their legs. After five minute they where a pile of groaning bodies crawling around in agony. "You monster" someone shouted.

"No. you're an idiot for choosing the wrong side you Muppet." Eragon heard a roar from above and ran up to find the skies full of the flying soldiers. He quickly found Saphira and he jumped onto her back. They took to the sky and Eragon swung his sword wildly as they tried to attack the soldiers but they where too good. "We need Arean!" Eragon shouted at Saphira over the noise of the fighting as he saw dragons eat two of the flying beasts. "Or we just get the dragons to eat them." Eragon jumped off onto the back of one of the soldiers and stabbed them though the head and quickly jumped to another one before he dropped down.

-

Arean and Red had cut through a sizable amount of people but it seemed that when they killed one of them two sprang up to take their place. Arean ducked under a blade and stabbed the attacker in the thigh and they fell to one knee to be kneed in the head. Arean got back up and nutted the next one making them drop intently. "These people are starting to piss me off!" Arean shouted. "You want some?" Arean said dropping his sword and forming fists before make a bring it on gesture and pouched the first one out instantly. One attacked from the side but he just whacked him with his wing sending him flying into the crowed. "You all suck at fighting." Red on the other hand was busy slicing someone in two and kicked the upper body into the crowed to try to shake moral that one of their own had just been cut in half.

"These guys just don't know when to give up!" Red commented.

"That's because they are inbreeds." Arean said.

"Watch out." Arean ducked and Red was hit in the neck with an arrow. Arean quickly pulled it out and healed the wound.

"Looks like you are buying the beer." Arean ducked as an axe was thrown at them and the normal soldiers backed away to let through the last general. It was a big man who looked like he never left the gym. He raised his sword and the two rolled out of its way as it was brought down. Arean instantly went for his legs and cut the generals shin. It seemed to have no effect and Red jumped up and stabbed him in the torso. He groaned in pain but it seemed as if it had no affect apart from making him angrier.

"Go for the head" Red yelled.

"You think?" Arean said as he jumped up and onto one of his arms. Swinging himself up, Arean got out a bow and shot him in the ear. The beast instantly went down. They got up and looked at the surrounding enemies. They did nothing and they looked at each other then back at the general. He got back up and the duo raised their eyebrows.

"Interesting." Red said as he looked at the rejuvenated general with slight wonder.

"A dragon would be good people!" just then, a dragon flew out of the sky and savagely attacked the general. After making sure the general was dead, the dragon flew off and Arean and Red looked around. The troops had run away now that they where free and so they made their way back to the fort to see that they where celebrating a victory. Arean quickly grabbed a beer and downed it. Red joined him and soon the students did the same. They all stopped when they heard the man they where waiting for shout.


	114. Chapter 114: End of Book 4

I don't own the Inheritance Cycle

* * *

"Eragon." hearing his name he turned round to see an angry looking god. Eragon was not surprised. He found out that his closes friends had betrayed him and that his army had been cut in half in under an hour. The riders moved aside knowing it was a battle between Eragon and Hendry. Eragon dropped his normal sword, reached behind his shoulder for the four-sword, and slowly drew it. The sword pulsed with power and Eragon felt a bit scared of the sword but then again it was the one thing that would end this fight once and for all. "You have killed my army, made my friends betray me and beaten my pride. It seems you are not a waste of my time."

"It's over Hendry just give up your power and you can go free."

"I would rather die then give up my position. I would rather die with honour then run away and live another day."

"You think people still care about you Hendry?"A space had been made around them and he and Hendry where circling around each other trying to see the others weakness. "Even your generals ran away. I remember the fact you killed your own daughter just to get at me."

"That may be so but I have not murdered a whole village without reason." Eragon stopped and so did Hendry. "Let's get this over with." He ran at Eragon and Eragon waited for him and blocked easily. Sparks flew through the air as they banged their swords together. Eragon forced Hendry back into the middle and then with a powerful block Eragon raised his foot and kicked him on the side of his shin. There was a horrible crack as Eragon broke his leg and Hendry fell. Eragon took his sword threw it up and caught it backhanded and smashed it into the ground next to Hendry's head. Eragon smiled at Hendry and pulled the sword out rolling his shoulders. Hendry got back up and straitened his leg making it snap back into place. "Why didn't you kill me?"

"Maybe I'm as big a coward as you Hendry or maybe I want to drag out your pain so you get to know what I went through. Either way this is going to be a long fight for you." Hendry looked angry and brought his sword into the ground. "I don't see how that-" Eragon was cut short as the floor in the circle shattered and Eragon and Hendry fell down a tunnel. Arean ran up and dived into the tunnel to follow them but hit a barrier and so fell on his face. Saphira looked worried as she should no longer feel Eragon.

-

Eragon fell down the tunnel and landed in a pool of shallow later. He had landed hard and Eragon was slow to get up as he got used to his surroundings. It looked like he was deep underground and that a small underground river went trough here. Eragon healed his injuries and slowly walked into the depths. It seemed as if Hendry was ready for this and so had run ahead. He stood in the middle of the room waiting for Eragon his sword sheathed. Eragon did the same with the four-sword and walked up to him. "This is it Eragon. No glory, no people, just you and me in a fight to the death with no help. Only one of us will go back."

"This is how you wanted it? Dying In a damp dark cave alone except for the one who killed you."

"I have no friends. I can't trust anyone anymore and so it is only appropriate that I die with the one who killed me."

"You couldn't kill me before. I don't think you can do it now."

"Fine let me prove it to you." Hendry drew his sword and so did Eragon. Eragon crouched low and Hendry swiped at him. Eragon did a back flip and avoided the sword landing ready to block, Hendry struck again and was blocked. The sword came dangerously close to Eragon's face. Sparks flew off the sword as if the metal was fighting each other was well as the two fighters. Hendry swiped low and Eragon jumped over his back kicked the back of his leg making him fall into the water. Eragon turned round and slashed at Hendry who blocked quickly and tripped Eragon up then stabbed him in the shoulder. The pain was like nothing Eragon had felt before as he felt the cold salt water and the hot metal enter his wound. Hendry went for the killing blow only to be tripped up by Eragon and Eragon jump to his feet, as Hendry got up Eragon kicked him in the gut forcing him back. Eragon ran forward and stabbed him in the gut the four-sword going straight through his body. Everything seemed to stop in that moment. Everything became quiet except their breathing and even that was not as loud as it normally was. "You beat me." Hendry said after an eternity of silence.

"It was inevitable. I had more to live for."

"I told you only one was going back."

"You did." Eragon said. Eragon laid him down gently and pulled out the four-sword.

"Who are you going to give the position to since you don't want to be a god?"

"Kill Joy. I think I can rely on him to do the right thing."

"Well since you're not going to be the next god. There is something I want you to have."

"Why should I take it?"

"You know the assassins code. You honour the wishes of a dying man." Eragon nodded at the truth of his word. "In the library. At the back there is something locked away in a combination safe. The number is two, four, and eight. In it is something for Arya though I think Saphira and you will like it as well." Hendry grabbed his wound in pain. "You where a worthy enemy Eragon. Too bad we had to be enemies. I would have liked to know you better."

"Sleep now. It's your time." Hendry closed his eyes and Eragon felt him go limp. Eragon got up and clutched his side in pain. Eragon looked down to see he had a large chunk missing from his side. Eragon did not notice it before now because he was in shock but when he stabbed Hendry in the chest Hendry cut out half his abdomen. Eragon felt forward in pain, he blacked out.

-

Eragon's mind woke before his body did. He instantly felt Saphira enter his mind as he slowly woke from his sleep. She gently caressed his mind as he awoke giving him energy and a feeling of relaxation before he opened his eyes. He was in a tent, that much he was sure of; he looked around and found Arya sitting on a stool next to the bed she looked at Eragon and smiled. Eragon smiled back and rubbed his head. "You gave us quite a scare when Arean and Saphira found you half dead." Eragon looked past here and saw the vault rat sleeping in the corner.

"What happened?" Eragon said

"Arean healed you and Saphira carried you out of the fort and into the command tent. Realising that we could not move with you out cold we sent the riders home and I, Arean, Red and the students stayed behind. They lent this tent to us when they left. Now tell me what happened down there"

"I killed Hendry and I think now Kill Joy is the new leader because I said so. I'm not really sure, has someone told him yet?"

"Yes he has been told but he is busy building the fort again and it seems he is on good terms with us."

"Good I need to get something."

"What is it?"

"Something a dying man asked me to do you better come with me." Eragon quickly changed with the help of Arya. He greeted Saphira and told her he was fine as he walked into the building that has captive for so long and found the library. There he started to walk to the back. Eragon held onto the bookcase for support until Arya grabbed his arm and put it around her shoulder to help him.

"So what are we going to do now?" Arya said looking at him.

"Whatever you want."

"I don't mean that. I mean with Hendry dead will you go back to assassinations or will you join the riders or maybe something else?"

"I think it's time I retired." Eragon said. "Maybe go somewhere no one will find me, where I can finally have some peace."

"Why? You are a legend a mortal killing a god it is all anyone will talk about for a century."

"And that is my point. If I go into assassinations all I will ever do is be hounded night and day by jobs. If I go to the riders I will always be their leader because of what I have done and if I go into some back area which is hard to find I will be found then be asked to do things."

"Well it sounds like you want to leave Alagaësia."

"Maybe that isn't such a bad idea. Arean can look after himself and he has a lot more friends then me. If I leave, nothing would change much. He can stay and look after Alagaësia for me."

"We are here." Arya said and Eragon hobbled over to what looked like a safe and opened it with the combination he was given. He smiled at the item inside and gently lifted it out giving it to Arya. Arya looked it over taking in every detail. She hugged it close.

"Looks like Saphira is getting a new mate." In Arya's arms was a white dragon egg. Eragon smiled weakly because he still did not have all that much energy and they left the library together uncertain of where they would go next.

-

Arean sat cross-legged on top of the battlements. He had his eyes closed and a relaxed posture as if he was thinking. Red walked up and looked at him. "Your dad is awake." He said. Arean did not move.

"I know." Arean said not opening his eyes or moving. "I saw him walk to the other building with Arya."

"So what are you going to do now?" Red said.

"I know what my father is going to do." Arean said calmly. "He is going to leave Alagaësia and never set foot on this land again."

"How do you know?"

"His fortune was told. He is bound to leave this land and to be honest it is the only way he will get peace and happiness now."

"What about you."

"Well I haven't had my fortune told, but if you want to know if I will stay or not the answer is that I will stay. It will break my heart to see him go but my will is strong. I will persevere." Arean said the last two sentences with a heavy heart. It was clear to Red that without Eragon his life would have no meaning anymore. "Before you ask I don't want to work for the vault. After Eragon leaves I will probably need time to heal."

"That is a dangerous path Arean. Locking yourself away will not help you."

"But it's easier to do then the alternative. Don't worry I will be fine in the end." Arean got up and stretched his legs. "I just hope he can finally have the joy and freedom that is in him because he truly deserves it now."

-

"So what now?" Ferloo asked as he sat around a campfire with the other students. They all realised that they had passed Eragon's or rather Arean's training and now they where free to do anything they wanted.

"I'm going to become a psychologist." Geoff said. "I think it will be interesting. Anyway, I have something to relate to the riders as I lost my dragon."

"I suppose I could teach people how to use bows," Mathilda said.

"Now that is something you could do." Ferloo said. "What about you two?" Ferloo said to Kelren and Rozura.

"What about us?" Kelren said.

"Are you two going to marry or are you just going to keep gaping into one another's eyes." Ferloo said with a laugh.

"What are you talking about?" Rozura said.

"It's pretty clear you two are close. Always working together, holding each other, defending each other in arguments and Kelren always agreeing with you in arguments." Geoff said "hell even Mathilda new."

"Well I thought." Mathilda said trying to set the record straight.

"Really it was that obvious?" Kelren said.

"Yes" Ferloo, Geoff and Mathilda said laughing, "Anyway what are you two going to do?"

"Work for the riders I suppose. They always need help." Rozura said but answered for both.

"Will we keep in touch?" Geoff said. They all nodded. "Well a bright future awaits us. That much I am sure of."

-

"Are you sure about this." Arean said to his dad "if you do this there in no guarantee that you can come back hell there is no guarantee that you will even get there." they where on the side of a river. It was six months later and lot of people had come to see Eragon and Arya off. The ship before them was build to carry their dragons as well as themselves. Arean knew that this was the last time he would see his father and was trying hard to keep himself together.

"I'm sure and you know I'm sure Arean. This land belongs to you know. Make sure that it does not go into bad times again. It was hard enough to fix the first time." Eragon said reassuringly

"What about your dragons?" Arean replied

"They want to come as well. You know they would not want to leave us." Arya said, she then hugged Arean and after walked onto the ship. Eragon looked at Arean and hugged him.

"If Alagaësia is ever in need of me again. I swear to you on my soul, my will and my life I will come back and help." Arean was the only person who truly knew just how much he had swore in the last sentence and knew that if Alagaësia were ever in trouble he would come running back. Eragon turned around and walked onto the ship as they raised the bridge and they set off. Arean looked at the sky and saw the two dragons fly overhead. It got too much for him and he dropped to his knees wailing at his loss.

-

In a dark room somewhere in the god's fort, a woman walked through with a candle. She walked up to a dark shape that revealed its different colours of the rainbow. The woman set the candle down and sat down leaning against the dragon. The woman was Elizabeth. She looked tired but apart from that, she looked healthy. "_You did well young one_" Kill Joy said to her. "_You fooled them all and they didn't even think you where a god. Eragon never even suspected we where manipulating him._"

"Well when I was exiled I knew I had to help you. Now all we have to do is repair the damage and get back the old gang." Elizabeth said taking a swig from a wineskin.

"_What do you think we should do with the other left over gods?_"

"I suppose we could pardon them. However killing them would be best. We don't want any resistance."

"_What should we do about Eragon?_"

"He has been are puppet for long enough. It is time we moved onto his son. With his father gone he will need a calling and I think we can bend him to our will. Anyway this was the reason you took him out of Eragon's head instead of the voice."

"_What if the wild dragons get involved? You know we cannot manipulate them and they will know as soon as they see him._"

"Let them see then. After we have him doing are bidding there is nothing they can do to stop it." Elizabeth smiled and so did the dragon she lent on. "Alagaësia will never be the same again once we set the others free."

"_Good night young one._"

"_Good night old one._"


	115. Thanks

I would like to thank **0Snuffles0**, **Aqua-lily6**, **Arymay**, **Ayusfullperson**, **Bigduncan1**, **Charrington**, **Chuckwagon765**, **Divine Sora**, **Du Moi abr Wyrda** , **EragontheBallPython**, **Gravity Blue Rider**, **Hazelstar**, **Oromis and Glaedr**, **Platypus Caper**, **Quaresma**, **Rockgirl4995**, **ShadedWriterOfTheDarkness**, **SinsRose**, **The Meaningless**, **Thunderchild525**, **andrewTHATSME**, **animal's darkside**, **argeteragon**, **clayc** , **cono1** , **daphne 13**, **dragonsrullllz**, **dreyanor**, **fAteD lOvE**, **kiss rocks god of thunder**, **mcb1**, **me-myself-and-edward**, **melissita**, **psycho1212**, **skylord5816**, **stokiescott, Writer of the North** and **the one that will not be named **for putting this story on their favourites list.

I would also like to thank **AvianKnight93**, **Bonze**, **Cleardragonf**, **DragonFireOKN**, **Julian Blake**, **NarutoFanBoy4Life**, **Rpr77**, **Truth and Reconciliation**, **bolkite**, **darthmaroku**, **doomerbob** and **pheonixstar123** for putting this story on their story alert list.

I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed but I am too lazy to look through 15 pages of reviews to say each one of your names. If you have read it through but not reviewed it once then please do so now as it is finished.


End file.
